


New Beginnings

by BneJovi



Series: Saturday Nights Gave Me Sunday Mornings [3]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Insemination, Broken Families, Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Surrogacy, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 179,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Richie was pouring himself a glass of wine and said, “I’m sorry, Cowboy, but I’ve always said your belly was too tempting.”“I thought it was my ass that’s too tempting,” Jon smirked as Richie plonked himself on the lounger between Jon’s legs.
Relationships: David Bryan/Original Female Character(s), Jon Bon Jovi/Original Character(s), Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora, Richie Sambora/Original Character(s)
Series: Saturday Nights Gave Me Sunday Mornings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528142
Comments: 365
Kudos: 11





	1. Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Well...the guys have been wanting to share the next part of Saturday Nights/Sunday Mornings, so who am I to deny those two sweethearts.
> 
> This picks up immediately from the end of Sunday Mornings but there will be a few flashbacks to set the story.
> 
> So welcome to the family...
> 
> Jxxx

"Did you have fun on the beach today, kiddo?" Jon asked Sebastian as he tucked him in for the night.

"Uh-huh," his son replied, stifling a yawn as he settled down in bed.

"I'm glad," Jon smiled and kissed Seb's dark glossy hair, "Goodnight Sebby. Sleep tight, baby. I love you."

"Love you, daddy," Seb mumbled, "Where's Papa?"

"He's putting Lia to bed," Jon said softly, turning on the night light, "I'll go get him so he can say goodnight."

"'Kay," came the sleepy agreement.

Jon smiled again, his heart full and joyous, as he padded down the hall to Lia's nursery.

He stopped short in the doorway, needing the framework to hold him for a moment.

Just when he thought he couldn't be anymore in love with Richie, moments like this he felt himself slide just a little bit further into that love.

Richie was stretched out in the recliner-rocker in the nursery fast asleep with Lia curled on his chest. One little fist was curled in his hair, the other had her thumb firmly in her mouth as she slept peacefully.

Jon padded into the room and made sure Lia's crib was ready for her before he bent to disentangle her fingers and scoop her up. He kissed her hair and gently rocked her to resettle her after being startled slightly from moving, before placing her down with her favourite snuggle toy. He watched for a moment to make sure she'd settled back into a deep sleep.

He turned back to Richie and crouched beside him, gently shaking him awake. Jon held his finger over his mouth to indicate for Richie to be quiet, motioning to the crib.

"Sebby wants you to say goodnight," Jon whispered and Richie nodded, scrubbing his hand over his face as he rose from the chair.

Richie draped his arm over Jon's shoulder as they left Lia's room and turned towards Sebastian's.

Richie yawned, groaning, "Oh god," as he stretched the kinks out of his back. "I think I pulled a muscle today."

"I'll rub it better, shall I?" Jon grinned.

"You can certainly rub something better, Cowboy," he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Jon snorted and waited in the doorway again as Richie knelt beside Sebastian's bed to say goodnight to his son. When he only got a sleepy mumble in return, he kissed his cheek and rose gingerly.

Jon cocked his head in concern as Richie rubbed his back as he walked out.

"You're not just throwing me a line, are you?" he said as Richie pulled Sebastian's door closed a little, "Go have a hot shower, Mookie."

Richie hummed his agreement, "I still want my back rub later, though," he grinned, dropping kiss on Jon's forehead as they separated in the hallway.

Jon frowned a little before turning toward the kitchen, collecting toys and discarded clothes on his way through the house.

They'd spent a good portion of the day at the beach, swimming and playing in the sand, chasing each other and watching their babies sleep in the shade of the umbrellas after a picnic lunch.

Getting the sand out of Seb's longish hair, wanting to wear his hair the same as his dads', had been a challenge. There had been a few tears as he and Jon stood in the shower together, working the comb through the tangles as Richie did the same with Lia as she sat in the bathtub.

That would explain his sore back, Jon thought.

Dumping the items on the kitchen table to be dealt with tomorrow, he pulled the calendar from its resting place and marked off another day. It was getting full of crosses as they counted down to two significant dates.

Firstly was the day Richie was heading out on tour again for six weeks and secondly was the start of school for Sebastian. Up until now, they'd travelled as a family with Richie and the rest of the band so the start of school was being met with a little trepidation on Seb's behalf.

He was excited about it but then also sad that his Papa wasn't going to be there. Which is why Jon and Richie had agreed to make the next couple of weeks extra special for the kids, both taking time off to spend as a family, creating special memories.

Capping the pen and clipping to the calendar, he put it back in the drawer. It was still quite light outside when he glanced out the glass doors, so he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and went out to the deck knowing Richie would find him.

The house wasn't that big but it was homey. A small deck facing in the general direction of the beach a couple of blocks away, afforded them sea breezes in the hotter months.

It was fairly run-down when they'd stumbled across it, which worked in their favour with the purchase price, and they'd worked hard to make the three-bedroom cottage habitable by the time Sebastian came along.

The small backyard was bordered with plantings that Flo and Joan had donated from their own gardens, each with careful instructions on planting and pruning, and a jasmine vine growing wildly over the fence. It was one of Jon's favourite places to be.

Jon sat, with a happy but weary sigh, into one of the two lounges overlooking the small yard. He uncorked the wine and poured two glasses before lying back and closing his eyes, enjoying the scent of jasmine on the gentle evening breeze.

He hadn't realised he'd drifted off until the shock of cold glass on his belly had his gasping for breath in surprise and Richie's devious cackle filled his ears.

"Asshole!" Jon spluttered half-heartedly as he sat up, splaying his legs either side of the lounger as he reached for his glass of wine and swiping at the moisture from the wine bottle dribbling into his belly button.

Richie was pouring himself a glass of wine and said, "I'm sorry, Cowboy, but I've always said your belly was too tempting."

"I thought it was my ass that's too tempting," Jon smirked as Richie plonked himself on the lounger between Jon's legs.

"Hmm, oh it is, babe," he replied, "and I'm sorely tempted tonight." Richie slid a hot, lecherous look over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Jon slid his arms around Richie's waist and placed small kisses over the smooth skin of Richie's shoulders, darkened to a deep caramel by the sun, and lapped up the droplets of water on his skin from his still-damp hair. Jon leaned back, pulling a compliant Richie down with him.

"I love beach days," Jon said on an exhale, "Our babies sleep so well after being down there."

"They had fun, huh?" he smiled, "Lia's going to be running everywhere by the time I get home."

Jon hummed his agreement as his fingers swirled random patterns over Richie's body. He thought back to the calendar again and rested his cheek against Richie's head.

"What's up, babe?" Richie asked softly.

"We have only one week left with you," Jon said, tightening his hold on Richie just a little. "And before you get all 'Aww Jonny' on me...I know it's gotta be done, it's just that the timing sucks."

Richie picked up Jon's left hand, fiddling with the silver reminder of his love before he kissed the palm and said, "You know Simon tried to change it but the promoter refused to budge."

"I know. I just know it's weighing on Seb's mind, especially when he does the calendar."

Then after a moment of silence, Richie said, "It's gonna kill me too, not being there for Seb at school. So whatever Sebby wants to do this week, is fine by me."

"Absolutely," Jon agreed. "Maybe your mom can look after Lia for a couple of hours while we take him to a movie or something," Jon mused out loud.

"She'll love that. Photos," Richie said, "Lots and lots of photos will be needed."

"I promise," he replied, reaching for his glass again to take a sip. "I'll take them to Simon's office and they can have them couriered to you."

"That's a good idea," Richie said, "but I have a better one right now."

"Oh?"

Richie sat up and twisted toward Jon, taking his wine glass from his hand and placing it on the table with his own and the bottle. He stood and Jon was pulled up and into Richie's arms.

In the twilight of dusk, with the scent of jasmine floating on the breeze, Jon looked into Richie's eyes and he knew without needing words. He smiled softly at his lover before touching his lips to the sensuous ones of the brunette.

Soft kisses and touches gradually stoked the embers that never truly cooled, into a slow burning fire. Bare torsos and soft lounge pants only added kindling to the fire as their kisses deepened and touches became more urgent.

"Need you, Jonny," Richie murmured as Jon nibbled down his neck, nosing around the heated skin he found as his fingers teased his tight dusky nipples, "Want...oh god...."

Jon didn't let his surprise show. It wasn't often that Richie was as needy as this, especially since his bravado earlier. He usually let Richie take the lead knowing that they usually switched around many times during any time they got to themselves these days.

It was now about the quality of their playtime together, rather than quantity. Since they brought Sebastian home the windows of opportunity had shrunk and even further since Lia arrived, but they wouldn't change a thing.

He hummed and breathed against Richie's ear, "What do you want, Mookie?" He felt Richie's hot breath against his shoulder when Jon pinched a nipple, twisting it harshly. The hand that was resting on the curve of Richie's ass, moved up his spine and tangled into the dark hair.

"I said," Jon growled, "what do you want, Mookie?" He gave Richie's hair a sharp yank and smiled when Richie gasped, more in lust than in pain, and his cock bounced against Jon's hip, his own throbbing in response.

Richie whined softly before hoarsely whispering, "I want you, Jonny...to fuck me. Make me yours tonight."

"Mine," Jon said before he claimed Richie's mouth again, teeth clashing, tongues dueling as Jon showed his dominance. He pulled at Richie's bottom lip with his teeth as he broke the kiss, soothing it with a lick from his tongue before letting it go. "I want you in our bed by the time I clean up and lock up."

He saw the flash of fire in Richie's eyes as he raked them over Jon's body, touching his own tongue to the slightly broken skin on his bottom lip before slipping free from Jon's grasp and moving into the house toward their bedroom.

Jon huffed out a breath as a shiver of anticipation scurried down his spine, pooling heavily in his pelvis. He quickly gathered up the stemware and bottle, recorking it and placed it back in the fridge. He returned to lock the back door and check on the front before padding down the hallway to his own bedroom, knowing that Richie would have looked in on the children on his way through.

He closed the door with a soft snick and turned the lock, just in case, just as Richie was coming out of their bathroom. Richie looked up in surprise just as Jon took a step toward him and pushed him up against the closest wall, crashing their mouths together again.

"You were supposed to be in bed," Jon said, running his hands down Richie's arms to the wrists. He gripped them tightly and held them up over his head. "Tsk tsk...Mookie's been a bad, bad boy."

He watched Richie closely; the slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip and forehead, his hooded eyes and heavy breathing were a welcome sight. His tongue came out to worry at the slight wound that Jon had inflicted on his bottom lip told Jon that he was willing to play with a little pain tonight.

Jon moved swiftly and flipped Richie to face the wall, his lover yelping quietly in surprise as he twisted one arm a little behind him. Richie's hoarse breath was bouncing off the wall, making it louder in its reverb.

"What am I gonna do with you, Mookie?" Jon growled into his ear as he pressed himself completely up against Richie's back, rolling his hips, leaving him with no doubt of Jon's desire.

"Fuck me," Richie breathed, "Hard. Take me, baby...please."

"Thought you'd never ask," he growled.

Still holding Richie's arm in place with one hand, the other swiftly divested him of his pyjama pants, the soft black fabric pooling around Richie's feet, leaving his ass at Jon's mercy. HIs own soon followed suit.

He knelt down and began placing open-mouthed kisses over the base of his spine, just above the crease. Jon grinned when he felt the shudder wend its way throughout Richie's body. He was so sensitive there.

"Jonny...," came the plea from above as he tongued at the top of the crease, taking his sweet time.

Jon nudged Richie's legs to open a little more and reached through them to cup his heavy sac, rolling his balls in his palm and pulling on them with just enough pressure to elicit a moan from him. His thumb started to work his taint and he was soon rewarded with a dribble of precum over his fingers that were still fondling his sac and teasing the underside of his hefty cock.

He slipped his thumb back further when Richie widened his stance without being asked. As Jon's tongue teased lower and lower, his thumb brushed a maddening dance over the rosy pucker. Even though neither of them needed much prep work these days, it still gave Jon pleasure to be able to worship Richie in this way.

"Fuck...Jonny...," Richie moaned, "Baby, I need you...."

When his face was slick with his own saliva and he'd sucked a dozen tiny hickies over Richie's ass, he rose from his knees, brushing his own leaking cock through the slick crease as he released his hold on Richie's wrist and turned the brunette to him.

Taking Richie stubbled chin between brutal fingers, Jon claimed Richie's succulent mouth again, forcing his tongue in between his lips and allowing Richie to taste himself. Jon felt the other man's need as Richie clawed at his back, the only thing holding them both up was the wall behind the brunette.

"On the bed. Hands and knees. Arms above your head," Jon instructed and released Richie to scurry to the bed.

Meanwhile, Jon went into their wardrobe and searched amongst the controlled clutter, finding a couple of old scarves kept for times like these. When he returned, Richie was supplicated on the bed as requested, almost vibrating with barely controlled desire. Jon groaned and fisted himself, his grip harsh to quell his rising lust somewhat, as he drank in the sight of Richie's ass high in the air and covered with blossoming marks of Jon's ownership.

"Fuck, Mookie...you're fucking perfect, baby," Jon murmured as caressed his soulmate's body as he made his way to his wrists to tie with one of the scarves. "Is this what you want, my love?" Jon asked before finalising the knot.

"Uh-huh...I trust you, Cowboy," Richie said, his dark eyes dilated with desire in the lamplight. "Fuck...please! I love you so much, Jonny"

"Your wish, my love," Jon replied and pulled the knot tight. "Eyes or mouth?"

"Don't care...," he breathed, testing the bindings around his wrists. They both knew to leave a little give in case their demons rose to the surface unexpectedly.

Jon smiled wickedly and knelt on the bed and lowered himself to speak directly to Richie, wanting to watch his face as he spoke.

"Then it's gonna be your eyes, my love," he murmured, "coz I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth instead." Richie's tongue came out to moisten his bottom lip and Jon couldn't help but emit a small groan.

His body was on fire as he slipped the scarf around Richie's eyes, rendering him blind to his lover. Richie grunted softly as Jon pulled the fabric firmly at the side of his head, his sweet mouth dropping open as his breathing became erratic.

"On your back, babe," Jon instructed and waited until Richie had positioned himself.

He stroked himself as his eyes raked over Richie's body; his long legs bent open to receive him, the cock that he couldn't get enough of, the sun-kissed caramel skin of his torso covered with a smattering of soft hair so unlike his own chest and his arched neck with the tendons so clearly defined as harsh breaths left his kiss-swollen lips parted softly.

He quickly looped the end of the scarf through the headboard and tied it off, letting Richie settle comfortably before he made the first move in his torturous assault.

He brushed his lips across Richie's, softly, with the barest of contact, leaving his love seeking more. Jon deepened the contact with each touch of their mouths until he had Richie either melting into the bed or arching, reaching, begging for more.

Pleasure was the sweetest torture sometimes and Jon was determined to drive Richie into a frenzy of want, writhing on their bed in delirium.

Later, after their lust had been slaked and they'd showered for the second time that night, Jon lay bonelessly curled into Richie's side.

"Feel better, Mookie?" Jon asked as he linked his fingers with Richie's.

"I feel...," he hummed happily, "well and truly fucked."

"I aim to please," Jon chuckled sleepily and tilted his head to receive a kiss. "I love you, Mookie..." He nestled back down and felt himself being pulled closer into Richie's and sleep's loving arms. He drifted off as Richie murmured into his hair.

"I love you too, Cowboy. You and our babies."


	2. Family Don't End In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any idea why Amber and Davey want to talk to us?” Richie asked Jon as they drove through the suburban sprawl.
> 
> “None. He just said it was important. Possibly life-changing,” Jon replied. He was picking at his thumb as he is wont to do when nerves took hold of him. He hoped everything was okay. He didn’t know if he could cope again with anything like they all went through with Adam’s death a couple of years ago.

**_Seven Years Earlier_ **

“Any idea why Amber and Davey want to talk to us?” Richie asked Jon as they drove through the suburban sprawl.

“None. He just said it was important. Possibly life-changing,” Jon replied. He was picking at his thumb as he is wont to do when nerves took hold of him. He hoped everything was okay. He didn’t know if he could cope again with anything like they all went through with Adam’s death a couple of years ago.

David and Amber had moved out to the suburbs not long after Gabby, a sister to Colton was born 18 months ago, and now they have baby Lily to complete their family and to fill their four-bedroom home. They seemed to be prolific breeders and Jon and Richie were secretly taking bets to see if there was going to be a fourth child.

Richie pulled into the drive and turned off the car, “Flo and Eddie aren’t here?!” he asked in surprise.

“Unless they’re coming later...you know, I can’t recall Mom saying anything actually,” he said as he pushed the door open and climbed out.

“Daaaad! Uncle Jon and Uncle Mookie are heeeere!” Colton yelled from the front door before running toward the car.

“I’m gonna get you this time, Evil Captain Kidd!” Colton roared.

He leapt up into Jon’s arms, who pretended to fall against the car, as the superhero defeated the villain. Richie watched on fondly, chuckling at their antics.

“Curse you, Superbrat,” Jon hammed it up, “Defeated again!”

“Uh oh, evil Captain Kidd,” Richie chimed in, “looks like Bratgirl is coming to take you down too.” Gabby, just as blonde as her big brother, came toddling across the lawn, squealing with delight.

“Help me, Mookie,” Jon chuckled as he wrestled with Colton who was giggling uncontrollably, “save me from the evilest of them all. Capture Bratgirl whilst I deal with Superbrat.”

“Colton Rashbaum,” Amber called from the door, “You left the front door open and your sister escaped!”

“I got her, Amber,” Richie called out and knelt down next to the car with his arms open.

Gabby squealed again and picked up her pace but soon tripped and landed in a heap on the grass. She looked up in shock before her little face crumpled into tears.

“Aww bubba,” Richie crooned and stood up, “Up you get, princess.” His long legs carried him in two steps to scoop up the little girl, smothering her with kisses and tickling her with his facial hair until she was giggling again.

Jon had wrestled Colton up onto his shoulders and caught up to Richie and Gabby as they headed inside, Colton curling over Jon’s head as they walked through the door.

“Thanks, Richie,” Amber said, “How are you, honey?”

“No problems, darlin’,” Richie replied and kissed Amber on the cheek and Lily on the top of her head, “She’s not hurt by the way, just got a fright.”

“She’s always in a rush to do things.” Amber closed the door behind them all.

“Sounds like her dad,” Jon snorted and flipped Colton in a controlled somersault from his shoulders. With a pat on his butt from Jon, Colton raced off to his toys that were set up in the living room. “Hey, darlin’, how are you?” he asked Amber he kissed her and Lily. “Mom and dad not coming tonight?”

“No, just us tonight,” David said from the top of the stairs looking freshly showered, “We didn’t tell them. We wanted to talk to you both...alone.”

When he reached the bottom on the stairs he took Lily from his wife’s arms, dropping a kiss on her lips. Jon noticed a look that passed between his brother and his wife but he couldn’t pinpoint the meaning of it.

“We’re having barbeque tonight, by the way,” he said and led the way outside.

Amber headed to the kitchen as Jon and Richie, still with Gabby wrapped around his neck, followed David out to the back deck.

“Beers are in there if you want one,” David indicated to the cooler near the back of the house, “or there’s wine inside, Jonny, if you’d prefer that.”

“Beer’s fine,” Jon said, “What’s the big deal about tonight? Is everything alright? You know...between you and Amber?” He pulled three bottles out from the cooler and popped the lids as Amber came out with an armload of salads.

“Aww Jonny,” she said, “we’re fine, but we can talk after dinner, okay? After the kids have gone to bed. You know, Rich, honey, you can put her down.”

“I know,” he smiled and kissed Gabby’s cheek, “She’s okay for the moment.”

Dinner was loud and happy but the time that the children were bathed and put to bed, the adults were ready for a little peace and quiet. David put some music on through the outdoor speakers, choosing to stay out in the fresh evening air, and opened a fresh bottle of wine.

“You do cook a mean steak, Davey,” Richie said as he stretched out in his chair, throwing his arm across the back of Jon’s, fiddling idly with his hair.

“You know...it’s kinda nice playing the adults at a family dinner for a change,” Jon chuckled, “I know Mom can’t help herself but I draw the line when she dishes up my dinner for me.”

He leaned into Richie’s touch and slipped his hand between his husband’s thighs as he gazed out into the middle distance. He was happy, full and relaxed.

“Man, she was still wiping my face for me at 15! You’re getting off easy, bro,” David grumbled affectionately.

“Once a parent, always a parent,” Amber said as she climbed onto his lap. She whispered something in David’s ear then kissed him before taking a deep swallow of wine. “Speaking of being parents…,” she said letting out a nervous puff of air, “Have you two thought about it at all?”

Richie’s fingers stilled and Jon cast a look over his shoulder to him before answering, “Yeah, we have,” he said quietly, staring down at his lap. Richie rubbed his shoulder comfortingly before taking up the conversation.

“We’d love it, but being a same-sex couple kinda puts a lot of barriers in the way in the eyes of the adoption agencies these days,” he said, gently kneading Jon’s shoulder, “especially since the whole AIDS thing and all. We...we, ah, did look into it recently actually. It was...hard to receive that downright rejection.”

“Well they don’t know that you’re both amazing people who would love any child unconditionally,” Amber said vehemently.

Jon looked up and gave his sister-in-law a wobbly smile, “Thanks, darlin’.” He looked up at the sky, willing the burning behind his eyes not to turn into tears. It had affected them both significantly but chose not to show how much it had.

“What if there was a way around that?” David said. He was rubbing Amber’s back as he spoke, searching her face as he waited for a response. She smiled back at her husband and nodded.

“I think kidnapping is still illegal,” Richie chuckled squeezing Jon’s shoulder again, trying to alleviate the mood.

“We want to help,” Amber said. “We didn’t know anything about you already making enquiries but we’ve been talking just the same. We want to help you both have a child.”

“Very funny, guys,” Richie snorted, “You know you can’t just give a kid away coz they pissed you off, right?”

“Don’t be an asshole, Rich,” Davey growled, “Just listen for a change, okay?!”

“Mookie…,” Jon said, squeezing Richie’s leg where his hand was resting, “Please, Amber...keep talking.”

“We were thinking...that,” Amber looked at David, who smiled at his wife, “that maybe I could carry a baby for you.”

“Um...I…,” Jon gasped as Richie sat up so quickly he almost fell off the chair.

“Jonny?!” Richie turned to him. Jon could see the hope in Richie’s face, as his own heart was thumping against his chest cavity.

“We’ve done our own inquiries,” Amber said, “and have found a doctor that will do the procedure.”

Jon couldn’t sit still anymore, he needed to be alone for a moment. He rose to his feet, ignoring the looks and questions as his mind whirled. Stumbling a little to a couple of steps down to the lawn area, he stepped down into the darkness, disappearing into the shadows.

Behind him, Richie made to follow him but David shook his head and gently pushed Amber from his lap. “I’ll go, Rich.” He followed Jon down into the yard and found him leaning against the trunk of a large tree.

“Jon?” he called out quietly. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jon replied, “I’m all good. These are good tears, trust me. I just needed to...I dunno...process, I guess.”

Jon swiped at his eyes and lowered himself into a sitting position against the trunk. David sat on the grass beside him. They sat in silence for a long moment; David waiting patiently until Jon was ready to talk.

“We...we were so excited,” Jon said hoarsely, “when we’d made the appointment at the adoption agency head office. We’d spoken at length about adopting, Mookie and I, about our hopes and fears, expectations, especially with my childhood. I wanted to give a child like me a home. It’s all you think about when you’re being shifted from one foster house to another; having your own room, in your own house, with your own family. We...wanted to be someone’s family.”

David hummed his response, letting his brother speak.

“Then as soon as the woman behind the desk saw us, two men,” he allowed the bitterness to creep into his voice now, “the condescension, and I don’t know if I imagined it or not, the underlying disgust was written clearly on her face. We argued out every negative point she brought up. But it was still a hard no.”

David shifted a little closer and dropped his arm across Jon’s shoulder in comfort.

“It hurt Richie harder than he let on,” Jon said with a sigh, “You know what he’s like?!”

“Covers his pain in humour,” David offered sagely.

“Yeah.”

“So...our offer,” David let the words just sit in the silence between them.

“Is a huge fucking deal!” Jon said, turning to his brother, “Davey, you have no idea what this means to us. I don’t even know how to thank you both properly. I mean...fuck...you, mom and dad, took a total stranger in as family, which for me is monumental as is, but then to make this kind of offer…words fail me.”

“You don't need to thank us, Jonny,” David said, squeezing Jon’s shoulder, “Seeing you guys happy is all we need to see. We know you’re both going to be amazing parents. You’ve proven that with our kids. That’s what we want to see; both of you being able to carry on the Sambora and Bongiovi family names through your children.”

“Do mom and dad know what you’ve offered?” Jon asked.

“Not yet,” David said, “We wanted to talk to you both alone first, get your reactions before mom starts planning nurseries and everything.”

Jon chuckled, remembering how Flo reacted to David and Amber’s news about Colton.

“I’m sure mom had wallpaper swatches or whatever the hell they’re called, in her handbag, ready to go,” David sighed, “Thank fuck we ran out of rooms to decorate.”

Jon laughed and shoulder bumped him.

“Don’t laugh too soon, Jonny,” he grinned, “She’ll be at the doorway of your loft sooner than you can blink, as soon as she knows.”

David clapped Jon on the back and stood up, holding his hand out to him. When David pulled him to his feet, Jon gave David a heartfelt hug. “I love you, brother,” Jon said softly.

“Back at you evil Captain Kidd,” was David’s emotionally throaty reply, “C’mon let’s get back to our...well, my wife, your husband.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised Richie’s lasted this long,” Jon smiled as he and David walked back to the house.

Jon was barely at the bottom of the steps before Richie pounced on him. “Jonny...babe, are you okay? Amber wouldn’t tell me any details until you were ready. You are ready, aren’t you?!”

”Mookie...just shut up, babe.” Jon grabbed Richie’s face in his hands and kissed him hard and long, smiling to himself when Richie whimpered a little and stepped even closer to Jon. When they finally parted, Jon rested his forehead against Richie’s and murmured, “We’re gonna be parents, Mookie.”

“Uh-huh,” he replied, nuzzling his nose against Jon’s. “I love you so much, my sweet baby.”

“Awww,” Amber’s voice carried over to them, “aren’t they the cutest, Papa Bear?”

Jon glanced over Richie’s shoulder to see Amber snuggled into David’s arms. “Guess we’ve been sprung,” he said with a final peck of Richie’s lips.

When they climbed back up the steps, Jon was surprised to see a bottle of champagne and four glasses waiting.

“I think a celebration is in order, don’t you?” Amber said, “Papa Bear, can you do the honours, please? After that, we can get down to the nuts and bolts of it.”

As David poured the wine, Jon slipped from Richie’s side to give his sister-in-law a bone-crushing hug, whispering to her, “Thank you, Amber. You’re such an amazing person, I’ll never forget this night.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” she replied and kissed his cheek. “Now let me have my one glass of wine before Miss Madam wakes up for a bottle.”

When they were seated again, David said, “Honey, why don’t you tell the guys the whole story and the provisos.”

“Well,” she started with a dainty toss of her hair, “we both know that you’re amazing with our kids. And they adore you both just as much. So I was feeding Lily one day a few weeks back and reflecting on how much I enjoy being pregnant; the trouble is, we can’t really afford any more. I mean, if we were blessed with another little soul, then we’d manage financially but…. Anyway, I was just daydreaming as Lily fed and I saw me handing over a baby to you both.”

She took a sip of her wine before continuing, “The more I thought about it, the clearer it became. I made a few general inquiries around the place, friends and our doctor, before going to Papa Bear with the idea.”

“My sweet, adorable, nutty, loveable wife had all the answers, it seemed,” David raised his glass to his wife, “and I’ve been busting a nut ever since to stop her from exploding with the waiting to talk to you both. We didn’t know that you’d been following your own path in regards to adopting.”

“So what are you proposing,” Jon asked.

“Here’s the deal,” Amber piped up, “We’ve agreed to try the natural way first. However, it’s a one-shot deal for you both. If I haven’t fallen pregnant with whoever goes first, then the other has a shot. If I still haven’t conceived after that, then it’s off to the doctor’s office for the specimen jar and syringe job.”

“We’ll pay for any expenses,” Jon said.

“Good, I’m glad you said that,” David said, “coz that’s was going to be the next point. You pay the doctor and hospital expenses.”

Richie and Jon both nodded.

“I have a stipulation,” Richie said, “To protect us all, including any children, I’d like a contract to be drawn up with all these points so that we all know where we stand. I can’t see anything going wrong between us all but...just to be safe.”

“Agreed,” David said, nodding, “My number one priority will be Amber and my family, just to clarify, so just keep it real, okay?” He cast a menacing glare toward the others.

“Of course, man,” Richie replied. “Darlin’, how will you cope, mentally I mean, with giving the baby up at the end?” he asked.

Jon leaned forward a little as he waited to see what his sister-in-law was going to say.

“I can’t see there being an issue. The baby will have my genes but he, or she, will be yours. Besides, it’s not like I won’t be in their lives anyway,” Amber shrugged, “It’ll be a cousin to ours, niece or nephew to David and I, nothing more, nothing less.”

“I do think that we need to be honest with everyone from the beginning, even the baby when it’s old enough to understand.”

“That’s fair,” Jon said, “If you hadn’t bought that up, Amber, I think I would have anyway. It was the one thing that really screwed with me growing up, was that I didn’t know anything about my family. Fuck, I still don’t know what my mother’s name was.”

The night ended closer to morning than evening after they’d hashed out finer details. Amber was going to make the fertility doctor’s appointment, and Richie was going to ask Simon for the name of a good family lawyer.

Jon and Richie bypassed calling into Rosie’s when they got home, opting to crawl into their bed and snuggle, talking and planning even further about finally becoming parents, until sleep cradled them into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, Jon woke with an uneasy feeling. He lay silently while he tried to pinpoint what it was that was bothering him. He listened for any noise coming from the bar downstairs, having gotten used to it over the years, but Rosie’s was quiet which meant that it was well after closing time.

With a resigned sigh, Jon forced his eyes open and glanced at the clock; the illuminated numbers only showing just after 4 am. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and rolled over to try to get back to sleep. It was then that he noticed Richie wasn’t in bed. He reached over and rested his palm against the sheets, finding them cool to the touch. Frowning as he left the bed, he called into the bathroom on his way to the main living area.

“Rich?” he called softly, as the soft plunking of guitar strings became louder the closer he got. Jon listened for a moment, making out the tinny strains of a sad, bluesy melody. He must have his headphones on, Jon thought.

He was sitting in his favourite chair by the main living area window, the moonlight streaming in and spotlighting him as much as any stage lights have ever done. Jon padded over, shivering slightly in the chill of the morning having only pulled on a pair of sweats after using the bathroom.

Making sure not to scare Richie, he slipped his arms around his neck from behind. Richie dampened the strings and pulled off the headphones. Jon rested his head against him, dropping a kiss to whatever skin was closest. Jon felt the deep, shuddering sigh roll through him.

“Hey, baby,” Jon murmured. “I woke up and you weren’t in bed.”

Richie placed his guitar back on its stand beside his chair before pulling Jon into his lap. “I’m sorry if I woke you, Cowboy. I was trying to be quiet.”

“You know I don’t sleep well when you’re not there,” he replied, “Is everything okay?” He snuggled up into Richie’s warmth.

“I had a dream,” he said, tightening his hold on Jon a little, “I couldn’t sleep afterwards so I got up and came out here.”

“Was it a bad one?” Jon pulled back a little to look at Richie as he answered. They both still had the occasional nightmare from being at the mercy of those sick individuals. He relaxed a little when seeing no pain.

“No,” Richie exclaimed, his face softening, “I...I think Dad came to visit me tonight.”

Jon studied him silently, waiting for him to continue.

“I swear it was Dad, Jonny,” he said, becoming more animated, “Dad was here, well not here, but in a room...a nursery somewhere, overlooking a crib.”

Jon snapped his eyes up to Richie’s. He smiled down at Jon, his eyes shining.

“Did you know,” he continued softly, “I haven’t dreamed of Dad since he passed?”

“Ah baby,” Jon breathed but let him continue.

“But he came to me tonight, baby,” Richie smiled again.

“He said ‘Thank you, son, for you and Jon making me a grandfather’. I wanted to see but when I wanted to go in to look, he said ‘No, not yet. Soon though’ and closed the door.”

“Mookie-,” Jon started to speak.

“It’s a sign, Cowboy,” Richie said happily and kissed him.


	3. Welcome Home, Baby.

**_Six months later_ **

“Rich?!” Jon called from the doorway of their loft above _ Rosie’s_, “Mookie...I found it! Where are you?”

“In the kitchen!” Jon heard the call come back. 

He dumped his keys in the bowl near the front door and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the sofa on his way past.

“What did you find, Cowboy?” Richie greeted him with a kiss, wiping his hands on a tea towel thrown over his shoulder.

Richie had been home just shy of a week after spending almost five months out on the road with his band.

“Here,” he said before Jon could explain, “taste this and tell me if it needs anything.” He held a spoon out with a cube of beef covered with rich gravy from a casserole he was making.

Jon blew on the steaming morsel before tasting it, licking his lips afterwards. “Mm, that’s good. Irish stew?!”

“Yeah, I thought I’d do something special tonight,” he said turning back to the stove to stir the meal before placing the lid back on. 

“So you said you’d found it? Did you lose your mind? Coz, ya know, last time I went looking for it, I found it in the gutter.” Rich grinned at Jon and winked, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

“Funny, aren’t ya?” Jon smirked with a roll of his eyes. “Hold on, I left the paper in the living room. Wait till you see this.” He ducked back to the living room where he’d thrown his jacket. He found the carefully folded pages and with a smack against his palm, he went back in to show Richie. 

“Here, look at this,” Jon said, holding the printed housing market advertising pages out to Richie as he pointed to the gem he’d found.

Richie took the paper and read the copy next to a picture of a run-down cottage.

“Three bed, two bath renovator’s delight,” he read aloud, “Sweetheart, that’s a euphemism for shit hole. I think all the house hunting while I’ve been away has done your pretty head in, hmm?”

“Fuck you,” Jon returned good-naturedly, “Just look at it a little closer...especially at the address. Then have a look at the price.” He unfolded the pages further to show Richie a small map of the Jersey shoreline and a small circle around the featured property.

“That’s gotta be a misprint,” Richie shook his head in surprise, taking another look at the property details, the photos and the price.

"The fact that it’s vacant and run-down works in our favour for the pricing. We should be able to knock the price down even further and with those savings and a little hard work, we should be able to bring it up to livability by the time Amber falls pregnant.” 

Jon was so excited and focused on the house, he missed the look that brushed over Richie’s face and the secret smile that curved his mouth. Richie cleared his throat and turned to busy himself with cleaning an already clean counter beside the sink, only turning back when he had schooled himself into not saying anything.

“It’s vacant and the real estate agent can let us in anytime to have a look around,” Jon exclaimed excitedly as he paced the kitchen. “Let’s go there tomorrow. No, wait, let’s go there tonight after that delicious stew. I’m starving, when are we eating?”

When Jon stopped and turned to face Richie finally, his dark-haired lover was grinning at him, shaking with uncontrolled silent laughter.

“Have you finished yet, Cowboy?” he asked, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, “That was like watching the Duracell Bunny run out of battery power.”

Jon pouted prettily which made Richie laugh again, “Aww, baby, c’ mere...I’m sorry.” Richie took Jon’s hand and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his slightly shorter frame. 

“So you don’t like the house?” Jon asked sadly. He thought it was perfect and had already fallen in love with it a little. He could picture it clearly in his head, colour schemes and all.

“I didn’t say that now did I?” Richie said as he crooked his finger under Jon’s chin, tilting his face up to his. “I love that you’re so excited about it, Cowboy. I’m hoping it’s gonna be the one too.” He bent and kissed Jon’s pout away, “But it’ll mean driving back to _ Rosie’s _ on a daily basis...which I know is just a short drive really.”

“See?!” Jon smiled again, “You’re already thinking of it, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am actually,” he agreed, “Tell you what...you go organise a viewing while I serve up dinner. Then we can go look at this renovator’s delight of yours.”

“Yes!” Jon whooped, flinging his arms around Richie’s neck and kissed him deeply, “Do you know how much I love you right now?” 

He slipped from Richie’s embrace without waiting for an answer and started toward the telephone in the other room. He got about halfway before he doubled back and kissed the grinning man again.

As soon as David and Amber had made their offer of helping them become parents, they’d put together a savings plan and so far it had worked nicely. They should be financially secure enough to pay for the doctors and hospital bills for Amber and their baby, should it happen, as well as enough for a small deposit on a modest house. 

The fact that this house would come in significantly cheaper was going to be a bonus.

Now they just need Amber to fall pregnant.

*~*

By mutual agreement, sex was to take place at a random but reputable hotel so that there was no emotional involvement. Jon opted to go first. Amber and David’s biggest request was that each only _ sleep _ with her once, which was an embarrassing ordeal in itself.

There was no foreplay. Rather, Jon stepped into the bathroom to prep himself and allow Amber time to do the same.

He found it difficult to get aroused and focus on sex when you knew your brother was pacing the room anxiously back at their home because you were about to have sex with his wife.

It was awkward and a little weird being with a woman again after so many years of being wholly monogamous with Richie but with a lot of dutch courage and some not-so-over-the-counter pharmaceuticals, he was positive he could fumble his way through the night. 

Jon was feeling confident. However, that feeling of confidence flipped on its head when it actually came time to open that bathroom door. Amber had already slipped between the sheets and dimmed the bedside lamp.

Jon swallowed heavily and huffed out a breath, “Let’s do this, huh?” he said to Amber. He slid between the cool sheets and smiled bashfully at Amber.

“C’mon, Jonny,” she said softly, “I know I’m not your usual bedmate and you’re certainly not mine. We won’t know, however, if we don’t try.” She cupped his face in her hand and brought their lips together for the first time.

He tried to shut his mind off from the thoughts of how different it was kissing Amber to kissing Richie. Different scents and tastes, no slight rasp of stubble against stubble, not to mention the softness and curves of the body beneath him.

Positive they were both thinking about their own spouse, Jon slid into her and allowed thoughts of Richie to flood his mind along with anxiety. His stomach started to clench and churn a little with the itchy, uncomfortableness of it. 

He tamped those feelings down as much as possible until Richie’s resigned face drifted across his consciousness. It was the look he’d given Jon just before he left for the hotel; a little sad and a little wistful as he’d sent Jon on his way with a final, brave kiss.

He gasped, pulling away from Amber and scrabbled to the side of the bed, breathing heavily.

“I...I can’t,” Jon said, his voice softly strangled, “I’m sorry Amber. I can’t...I can’t do this.

Amber had pulled the sheet around her and sat up against the bed head with a small sigh, “Jon...it’s okay, honey. It’s no big deal. We’ll just go with the visit to the doctor’s office.” Jon could hear the relief in his sister-in-law’s voice as clearly as he could feel his own. “Go get dressed and let’s go get a drink somewhere before we go home to our men, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jon said, nodding, “Yeah, that sounds perfect.” He rose from the bed and headed back to the bathroom without a backward glance.

Meanwhile, Richie had paced around the loft too many times to count. He grabbed a six-pack of beer, his keys and jacket, sliding the loft door closed behind him. Without checking in on _ Rosie’s, _ he almost ran to the car, throwing himself in and starting the engine. 

He sat, hands gripping the wheel, not doing anything for a few minutes before he made the decision to go see how David was faring. Richie thought, if nothing else, the kids would be able to take his mind off what was happening in a bedroom across town. He put the car into gear and pulled out into the light traffic.

He didn’t remember much of the drive but found himself pulling into the Rashbaum’s driveway just over half an hour later. He killed the engine and saw David through the backdoor, looking out to see who their visitor was.

“What are you doing here?” David asked gruffly.

Richie held the beer aloft after getting out of the car, “I come with a peace offering. Can I come in?”

David frowned slightly but nodded, moving out of the doorway to let Richie pass by.

“I thought you might like some company? I know I could use some.” Richie cocked his head a little, listening to the quiet, “Are the kids in bed already?”

“Yeah, not long ago actually,” David said, “I was snapping at them out of frustration.” He grabbed the beer from Richie and said, “Let’s go outside.” 

Richie nodded, following his friend, “Are you okay, Davey? You’ve...you’ve kinda been a bit off lately,” he asked.

"Well excuse me for feeling off while my best friend, my _ brother_, is at this moment probably,” David snapped, turning on Richie once out on the back deck, poking him in the chest for emphasis, “fucking my wife.” 

He twisted the lid off a bottle and downed the neck in one swallow, tossing the cap on the table before flopping into a deck chair. 

Richie sighed. He knew exactly how David was feeling, they were similar feelings to his own. He capped a beer and took the seat beside David, letting the uncomfortable silence drift between them.

“I’m sorry, man,” Richie ventured, “We thought you were okay with this?”

“I was,” David said, resignation tinging his voice, “I am. But it doesn’t stop the sick feeling I get when I picture my wife in bed with Jon. I mean...c’ mon...how can I compete with him?”

“Huh?” he asked, confused at what David was trying to get at, “Are you...jealous? Of what? Amber and Jon having sex or Jon’s looks?”

‘Fuck!” David swore, “That’s the thing, you see?! I can’t separate them anymore. I mean, Jon’s a good looking guy and he’s in bed with my stunning wife. What happens when she comes home to this?” He indicated to himself.

“Lema,” Richie stated, “I’m not calling you dumb or anything, but that’s the stupidest thing I’ve _ ever _ heard you say.”

“Easy for you to say,” David said as he pulled on his beer again, “You’re just as good looking as he is.”

“Do you really think Amber would throw you over?” Richie turned in his chair to pin David with a glare, “Over one night of sex that I know for a fact, that Jon wasn’t looking forward to? No offence to Amber, of course.”

“Hell, I dunno anymore, Rich,” David dropped his head back to stare up at the stars, avoiding Richie’s look, “I know how much Amber is looking forward to getting pregnant again, and-.”

“Do you really not see how she looks at you when you’re both in the same room?” Richie asked in a huff of disbelief, “Brother, you are her world! You and your kids. Her face lights up and softens. Her eyes sparkle and her smile just gets that little bit wider, which is amazing considering how big it is anyway.”

David let a little chuckle escape, “You know you’ve just described Jon when you walk in the room, don’t you?”

“Well, by that statement alone,” Richie nodded, “you should know the answer to your own dilemma then, huh?”

The silence fell between them again, not as oppressive as it was earlier, however, as they sipped their beers. David sighed when he tilted his, only to find it empty.

“Rich…,” he said, “I’m sorry, man. Thanks for coming over to keep me company. It got me outta my head.”

Richie rose from his chair and held his hand out for David’s empty beer, “You’re welcome.”

“I should have studied psychology...it seems to me I’m always getting people outta their head. Especially Jon, but you won’t wanna know what I do to him.” He smirked down at David, waggling his eyebrows, after changing empty bottles for full ones.

David grimaced and slapped his hands over his ears and sang, “Lalalalalalala,” making Richie laugh and at that moment things fell back into place as they had been before.

Later that night, after making love, Richie and Jon spoke at length about their thoughts and feelings surrounding it all; the uncomfortable embarrassment of the failed hotel visit with Amber, the awkwardness between themselves and David in the aftermath and the daunting prospect of the impending doctor’s visits. 

The most important issue was to never make Amber feel like a failure or to force her to continue if she wasn’t feeling mentally ready for it at any time.

The following week, the doctor’s appointment had been set up. Jon was shown into a small room with a variety of pornographic magazines and videos and handed a specimen cup. The nurse, efficient in her manner, explained to Jon the procedure.

The door closed behind him and Jon was left to his own devices. He flicked through some of the magazines but they held no interest, neither did any of the videos. With a sigh, Jon fell into one of the chairs and wished that Richie were there with him. _ Maybe next time_, he thought.

He opened his wallet and dug out a photo of Richie, brushing his thumb over it and smiled. Yeah, he definitely would bring Richie next time. He felt a slight tingle in his groin as he gazed at the photo. He pushed down on his dick with the heel of his and groaned a little as familiar feelings started to build. 

He closed his eyes and pictured them both as he released himself from his pants, wrapping his fingers around his semi-hard dick and stroked. 

Before too long he was scrabbling for the cup, fumbling to get the cap off, before emptying as much of his seed into the clear plastic with a soft groan. It had to be one of the most unsatisfying orgasms he’d ever had.

After capping the lid, he cleaned himself up and left the room. He was startled to see other people in the waiting room outside. Had they heard him, he wondered and ducked his head as he returned to the nurse’s station. He handed over the cup, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed.

“Umm, is that gonna be enough?” he asked the nurse.

“That’s fine, Mr Bongiovi,” she said brusquely, “The recipient is due in later today so we’ll be in touch after that. Have a nice day.” He was dismissed without preamble. 

After two similar visits and with no positive results, it was suggested that they try with Richie’s sperm.

Richie had toured almost non-stop since then. The last insemination was four weeks ago. 

To keep his mind occupied on something other than baby-making while Richie had been away, he’d thrown any spare time he had after working at the bar, into scouring the neighbourhood for suitable houses. There had been a lot of hopefuls but they were usually out of their price range. 

Then his real estate contact gave him a tip on a property that was going to hit the market very soon. A deceased estate that the elderly owner hadn’t lived in for quite some time. It was a little tired and shabby but the bones of the house were good, the agent assured him, and it wouldn’t take much more than a good paint job and updating the kitchen and bathrooms to bring it back up into its original beauty.

Jon had to see it straight away and organised a viewing that day before Richie got home. He wanted to keep it his little secret until the agent advised him that it was officially on the market. 

Jon had fallen in love with it straight off.

“How much do I have to bribe you with to not put it on the market until after I’ve shown my partner,” Jon said as he stood in the empty rooms, looking around, visualizing what the future could hold. “It’s perfect. I want our offer to be first on it.”

It was a lovely little single-storey cottage in a quiet street not far from the beach, shops and schools. The drive to and from the bar would be the only downside, but it was only a matter of getting used to a new routine.

It had a front porch that opened up into the living room which looked through to the open plan kitchen and back porch. 

The front and back yards were overgrown but bare of any gardens. From the sidewalk, it looked like a dump but as soon as Jon walked in the front door, his gut reaction told him that this was their home.

To the left of the living room was a small hallway with two bedrooms bracing a family bathroom. To the right of the house was the garage with side entry and laundry. Tucked in behind that was the master suite complete with walk-in robe and full ensuite. 

The agent had agreed to hold onto it for an extra week after the probate had gone through. It was all Jon could do to keep the news to himself after Richie had come home.

Luckily Richie had kept him occupied mostly in bed for those few days, or they had spent time downstairs in _ Rosie’s _ , Richie walking into a hero’s welcome. _ Rosie’s _ was always going to be Richie’s home turf.

But now that the agent had rung Jon that afternoon to advise that he had a week to put an offer in before it went to open market, he couldn’t wait to show Richie. He just had to get through dinner now.

“Jonny...babe, I know you’re excited,” Richie grinned wryly, wiping his mouth on a napkin as he spoke, “but can you at least slow down and taste the food? Please?!” He laid his fork down and leaned back in the chair.

“It’s so good though,” Jon frowned slightly, “I’m hungry too. Why are you denying my hungry belly something other than takeaway?” He winked at Richie to soften his words.

“If you get heartburn, it’s all on you,” he replied, “So you’re telling me that Mom or Flo didn’t cook for you or send some food over for you, in the whole time I was gone?” Richie cocked his eyebrow at Jon, pinning him with a disbelieving gaze.

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes as he wiped his own face, saying, “Do you realise how uncomfortable it is to sit at the dinner table with Mom and Dad or your mother and being grilled on having sex with Amber or using a specimen cup?! It was excruciating, to say the least.”

“Point taken,” he chuckled. He leaned over to Jon and kissed him softly then whispered, “I’m sorry, Cowboy.”

“It was less embarrassing to eat downstairs, grab some takeaway or a bowl of cereal instead.”

“Meal of champions!” Richie said with a shrug as he pushed away from the table and started gathering up their plates, “C’mon then.”

“What for?!”

“Don’t you want to show me this house? I’ve watched you sit there for the whole meal, almost vibrating with barely controlled excitement.”

“Ugh! I thought I was doing so well trying to hide it,” he groaned with a smile. He straightened the table and followed Richie into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

“I know every move you make, my love,” Richie said. He washed the dishes quickly as Jon picked up the dish towel and started to dry them.

*~*

Within half an hour they were in the car heading toward the house. Jon was driving so that Richie could take in the surroundings.

“How do you know where to go?” he asked Jon.

“Oh...well, you know how you said you knew every move I made?” Jon gave Richie a quick glance, “Well...I may or may not have already had a viewing the day before you got home.”

“Is that right?” he grinned, “I guess that’s why you’re so excited. It must be worth it then?”

“It’s perfect,” Jon said, “But all I’m asking is that you look at it with an open mind and trust me.”

“With my life, babe,” Richie said, reaching over to squeeze Jon’s leg.

A few more minutes and the car slowed down coming to a halt behind another car. Jon stepped out of the car to meet the estate agent.

“Good to see you, Rachel. Thanks for letting me do this tonight,” Jon hugged the older woman briefly between the two cars.

“You’re welcome, Jon,” she replied, “This must be your partner? Hi, I’m Rachel, your estate agent. Jon’s been telling me all about you and your music. It must be very exciting.”

“Richie. Nice to meet you,” Richie said, holding his hand out to shake the woman’s, “Yeah it can be, for the first few weeks but then toward the end, all we want to do is get home to our families.” He slung his arm around Jon’s shoulders, giving a little squeeze.

“Well, here are the keys,” she said holding them out to Jon, “The electricity is still on, so you’ll be able to walk through without torches. Just lock up when you’re done.”

“Thanks, Rachel,” Jon said, jiggling the pieces of metal in his hand, feeling a soothing vibration coming off them, “When do you want them back?”

“Oh...I don’t know...when you’ve made your decision,” she smiled, opening the car door, “Somehow I don’t think I’ll be getting them back.” The car started and pulled away from the curb leaving Jon and Richie standing in front of their car.

“So this is your renovator’s delight?” Richie asked as he moved to the sidewalk in front of the house and looked around including up and down the street. With a little nod, he took Jon’s hand and said, “C’mon then Cowboy, show me whatcha got.”

“Remember...open mind,” he said and pulled Richie through the overgrowth of grass on the pathway. 

Taking the few steps up to the front door, he stopped and grinned over his shoulder as he turned the key. He felt around in the murky darkness for the light switch and with one simple motion, the house welcomed them with a happy glow as though it knew that it had found its new family.

“Welcome home, baby,” Jon murmured as Richie walked through the threshold. Jon closed the door quietly behind him as Richie stood in the middle of the living room, turning slowly, taking in all the details.

Jon joined him and threaded his arms around Richie from behind, waiting for a reaction.

He laid his head against his back and smiled when he heard how fast Richie’s heart was beating beneath his ear. He reached up from Richie’s waist and rubbed the spot over the source of the beating.

“I guess, by the rhythm you got going on in there means that you like it?” he asked, feeling Richie’s hand cover his own over his chest.

“I do,” the answer rumbled beneath Jon’s ear. “Show me more.” Jon’s hand was lifted and Richie kissed the palm.

As they walked through the deserted house, Jon explained in fine details what he could see in his head; walls to knock out to open up the living space, move the laundry inside rather than in the garage, convert the small back doorway into a wider double doorway and onto a larger patio area. 

“So I think the only things we can’t do ourselves,” Jon said as they sat on the kitchen benches opposite each other as they spoke, “are the bathrooms and this room. Everything else we should be able to handle.”

“Agreed,” Richie nodded, pausing for a moment. “How much do you think you can get it for?”

“I would say at least five grand off the asking price. That saving will account for the majority of the kitchen renovations.”

“Hmm,” he replied, “Well, Cowboy, I’d say make an offer-”

“Yes!” Jon whooped, his voice echoing through the house.

“On one condition,” Richie continued and slid from his spot on the dusty bench to move between Jon’s legs.

Jon wrapped himself around his Mookie and nodded, waiting expectantly for the condition. He’d agree to almost anything at this point in time.

“The renovations have to be done within about six or seven months.”

He looked at Richie and saw something soften around his eyes and mouth. “I think that can be done,” Jon agreed.

“It’s a yes or no, baby,” Richie said, pulling Jon hard against him, “Can you do it in that timeframe?”

“I can make it happen, yeah.” Jon tilted his head in a silent question, wondering what the importance of the timing was.

“Coz I got some news today, too…,” he offered Jon a trembling smile, his eyes suddenly shiny. “Congratulations, Daddy,” he said softly.

“Wha- wait! Really?!” Jon breathed, not daring to get too hopeful, “Are you serious? We’re gonna be dads?”

“Uh-huh,” Richie smiled. “Amber said in about seven or eight months.”

“But…,” he was doing the calculations in his head when Richie interrupted him.

“The last test was a false negative and her period was never anything other than some spotting,” Richie explained. 

Who would have thought that they’d be talking about Amber’s menstrual cycles and reproductive habits as though they were discussing the weather?

“The doctor has already performed an ultrasound, too.” He pulled away from Jon for a moment and reached for the blurry black and white photo and held it out. “Healthy and happy.”

Jon took the square of photo paper in his trembling hand, the other clamped firmly across his mouth to stifle a sob that was bubbling just under the surface. Their child, their baby.

Jon threw himself against Richie who lifted him from the bench and twirled around in happy circles. The lights in the house flared briefly as if in celebration of the news but it went unnoticed as the men whispered words of love as they celebrated their news.

“Hey,” Richie said, “let’s go check out our room again.” He smiled at Jon, biting his bottom lip as he drew him back through the house to the master suite. 

When they reached the doorway, Richie pushed Jon up against the closest wall with his body. Moonlight streamed through the dirty windows and the glow from the living room was the only lighting needed. His gaze was hot, burning Jon to the core. He involuntarily shivered in anticipation and his cock grew quickly within the confines of his jeans.

“Rich…,” he moaned softly as he grappled at the fabric of Richie’s shirt. His breathing became laboured as desire rippled through him in reverse, starting from his extremities and pooling low in his gut. He squirmed, seeking...something, he wasn’t sure what, under Richie’s intense gaze. His dark-haired lover still hadn’t said a word, just tilted his head slightly.

“Shh,” he murmured as his thumb dragged across Jon’s bottom lip. Jon hadn’t even noticed that Richie still held his hand which was positioned between the small of his back and the wall. “I want to remember this night, Cowboy,” he whispered, “It’ll be one of my special memories. So many happy memories, my sweet love, but the night of your birthday when you first kissed me and tonight are extra special to me.”

Richie moved closer still, as though he was trying to become one with Jon and slipped his leg between Jon’s. He pushed up gently with his thigh as Jon moaned low in his throat, his eyes sliding closed briefly.

Jon wrested his wrist free from Richie’s grasp only to sink both hands into his dark hair, his fingers twisting into the tresses and pulled him in, hoping to replicate that first kiss. His lips slid across the moist plump ones beneath his as his tongue mated with Richie’s. Teeth nipped and clashed as tongues and lips soothed.

Richie reached for Jon’s waistband, flicking open the button with one swift movement and carefully drawing the teeth of the zipper down. He pushed the fabric down Jon’s legs as Jon toed off his shoes, stamping out of the denim. Richie dropped to his knees and nuzzled at Jon’s cock and balls. When he licked a broad stripe from base to tip, Jon threw his head back as a gasp rent the still air.

Richie lifted one of Jon’s legs and rested it on his shoulder as he continued his oral assault until Jon was a shaky, whimpering bundle of need.

“Oh god...Mookie…,” Jon panted, his fingers twisting painfully in the silken strands of hair, “Fuck...please!” 

“Please what, my love?” he asked. Jon glanced down. Richie’s face was slick and shiny from his ministrations.

Jon whined at having to put coherent thoughts together. “Take me...fuck me! Make me yours,” he managed.

Richie sprang to his feet and lifted Jon from his, bracing them up against the dusty wall as he breached the ring of muscle at Jon’s entrance. Within moments, his thrusts shook Jon to the core.

“Is this...what you...wanted?” he asked, punctuating his words with a deep roll of his hips.

Their ragged puffs of breath, whimpers and quiet curses filled the musty air with each of Richie’s thrusts.

“Yesss,” Jon hissed, “So close, baby...ngh...oh fuck! Th-.” He tipped over the edge into oblivion as his climax tore through him. He twitched and spasmed in Richie’s arms as he emptied himself between them.

“That’s it, my baby,” Richie breathed, “ahh fuck, I love the way your ass squeezes my dick when you come. So hot and tight. It’s like a fucking vice, baby.” 

Richie continued his litany of praise as his orgasm exploded through him, filling Jon with his hot cream. “Oh Jonny...fuck, baby,” he groaned, burying his face in the crook of Jon’s neck.

They were hot and sweaty and dirty from the dust but as they collapsed to the floor, neither of them would have had it any other way.

“Ahh...fuck,” Richie murmured as he laid on the dirty floor. He shifted his hips to pull his pants up before Jon curled into his side.

“Love you, Mookie,” Jon mumbled against the shoulder under his head, “Life couldn’t get any more perfect at the moment.”

“Yeah, it could.”

Jon shifted and looked up into the dark eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, “How?”

“Lying here would be so much more comfortable on our bed,” he chuckled.

“Feeling old, Mookie?” Jon asked as he moved to straddle Richie’s hips, bracing his arms either side of Richie’s head, hovering over him and grinned. He rolled his hips, his balls rubbing provocatively over Richie’s now flaccid penis.

Richie snarled, his top lip curling. “Old, my ass,” he flipped quickly making Jon yelp in surprise before they both started laughing. 

“Speaking of asses,” he smiled and slapped Jon’s, the sharp crack resounding in the air, “put your pants back on so we can go home. You need to shower, babe, you’re such a dirty boy, right now.”

  
  



	4. Greatest Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hospital! Now!” David barked down the phone line around midnight that night, then promptly hung up.
> 
> Jon had taken the call and shook Richie awake. He was an impossibly heavy sleeper sometimes.
> 
> “Mookie,” Jon said loudly, “It’s go time, babe. Get up, get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with the world on lockdown and anxiety hitting an all-time high, let's lose ourselves in a little fiction. 
> 
> Break out of your fandom and check out some new authors, support each other by leaving kind comments. You won't see them smile but just know they'll appreciate every comment you leave. 
> 
> In saying that, this is a LONG chapter but the boys had a lot to show you all. 
> 
> Thanks again to a dear pocket-pal, Esayal666, for her thought-inspiring suggestions. Thank you doesn't seem enough. 
> 
> Take care everyone and WASH THOSE HANDS! 
> 
> Jxxx

  
  
“Hospital! Now!” David barked down the phone line around midnight that night, then promptly hung up. 

Jon had taken the call and shook Richie awake. He was an impossibly heavy sleeper sometimes.

“Mookie,” Jon said loudly, “It’s go time, babe. Get up, get dressed.”

Jon raced around the house to quickly make sure everything was in order to bring their baby home, while Richie got dressed and made some coffee.  
  
The trip to the hospital was in relative silence as they both grappled with the enormousness of what was about to happen.  
  
Richie drove as Jon fidgeted in his seat. “You’re gonna wear out the seat of your pants, Cowboy,” Richie smiled and placed a calming hand on Jon’s thigh.  
  
“And how can you be so calm?!” he retorted quickly but without malice.  
  
Moments later, they pulled into the hospital car park next to David and Amber’s car. Jon leapt from the car and paced in front of it as he waited for Richie.  
  
“Jonny, c’mere,” Richie grabbed his wrist and hauled him up against him. He dropped his lips to Jon’s and proceeded to kiss him until he was languid and calm in his arms.  
  
“Feel better, sweetheart?” he asked as Jon stumbled a little in his arms.  
  
“Oh yeah,” he smiled, “Let’s go become daddies, Mookie.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that.” Richie slipped his hand into Jon’s and picked up his guitar case with the other before they headed into the hospital.  
  
David and Amber were still being checked in when they reached the maternity ward.  
  
“We’re here now, you can start the party,” Richie said loud enough for the others to look his way. Echos of babies crying and women in the throes of labour floated through the hallways even at this hour of the night, as they approached.  
  
“Hey you two,” Amber greeted them warmly even though she looked pained and pinched in the face. She let go of David’s arm, as he was filling out the admission forms and hugged Jon, then Richie. “Are you ready for this? You finally get to meet your little one.”  
  
“We’ve been ready for what seems like forever,” Richie said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
An orderly brought a wheelchair for Amber to sit in as Jon moved over to David to help fill in the forms and authorise the payment of the hospital bills.  
  
The mood was lighthearted as the jokes flew through the air, keeping Amber’s mind from the pain as much as possible, as they were shown to a birthing room. The midwife hooked Amber up to the baby heart-rate monitor and took some vital signs, before doing an exam to see how far along she was.  
  
“Well, mama, you seem to be moving along nicely. You’re about halfway there,” the kindly older woman praised Amber, “Well done!”  
  
“I’ve had three already so I’m pretty sure this one is just gonna slide on out,” Amber joked as she settled on the bed.  
  
“Congratulations then, daddy, on number four,” she said looking at David.  
  
“This one isn’t mine. We think it’s his,” David replied, pointing to Richie.  
  
“Oh!” The midwife turned to Richie and said, “So the first three are yours too?”  
  
Amber trilled out a laugh, “Oh Rich, honey, you should see your face.”  
  
The nurse looked between them all, confusion clearly written over her face, then shrugged.  
  
Amber took pity on her and explained, “This is my husband, David, and the father of my first three children. Blondie over there is David’s kind-of adopted brother, Jon, and his husband, Richie. I’m being the surrogate for Jon and Richie’s baby.”  
  
“Oh...okay then,” she nodded, still looking a little shell-shocked. “Well, I’ll leave you all to it. Amber, sweetie, if you need me when things get a little further along, buzz me, okay? Otherwise, I’ll pop in every half hour or so, to see how you’re going.”  
  
“Thank you,” Amber said then waited until the nurse was out of the room before climbing from the bed. “Thank god, now I can move around.” She gripped the trolley that the monitor was attached to and wandered around the room with the need to move.  
  
“Well, if you’re not using the bed just yet,” David groaned tiredly, “I might be able to catch up on some sleep before the action starts.” He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
“You won’t sleep,” Amber said, smacking his leg lightly, “and get your shoes off my bed!”  
  
David cracked his eye open at her. “I could sleep if you’d stop hitting me,” he grumbled as he sat up and toed off his shoes.  
  
“I’m going to go find some coffee,” Richie said and left in search of the vending machine after David and Jon agreed that coffee would be a good thing as they settled in for the wait.  
  
*~*  
  
A couple of short hours later, when the contractions really started to kick in, Richie took out his guitar and started softly playing random melodies. He broke out into song now and again, encouraging Jon to sing along with him as a distraction.  
  
The midwife came in to check on Amber, pushed the call button and said, “Well, Amber, it looks like you’re good to start pushing whenever you feel like it now.”  
  
The room seemed to come alive with activity after the hours of relative stillness. Dr McManus, Amber’s obstetrician, stood back to observe after checking Amber over, letting the midwife do her job.  
  
David never left Amber’s side, helping her back onto the bed and got her comfortable. He coached her breathing for her and offered ice chips between contractions, telling her silly stories and jokes to keep her mind off of the pain.  
  
Jon paced the room absently, just for something to do. He was feeling a bizarre combination of excitement and anxiety. He was also in awe of Amber and her ability to handle what must be excruciating pain, or that’s what it seemed like to him. He’d never seen a woman’s face so twisted but yet so beautiful at the same time.  
  
Richie was sitting on the edge of his chair, his leg bouncing in agitation, his hands held loosely in front of him as though he was praying.  
  
“Okay, mama,” the doctor declared, having taken over from the midwife, “Baby is crowning and has a full head of dark hair. Next big push and the head will be out.”  
  
David looked over to Jon and Richie and barked, “Get your asses over here, fuckers. This is your child coming into the world. Least you can do is be there right from the first breath.” He climbed up on the bed behind Amber to support her and give her something to brace against.  
  
Jon looked at Richie and inhaled a shaky breath. “C’mon, Papa, you’re up.”  
  
Richie stood and nervously wiped his hands down the legs of his jeans as Jon gently nudged him toward the midwife who motioned him over and told him where to stand, while Jon went to Amber’s side. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Within a moment, his hand was being crushed with vice-like force as a huge contraction wracked her small frame.  
  
“Oh god...Jonny,” Richie gasped, “It’s coming!” He reached for Jon, dragging him closer so they could witness their baby’s birth together.  
  
“Shirt off, Papa. Quickly now,” the midwife instructed Richie.  
  
“What for?” he asked, slipping his shirt over his head anyway.  
  
“So when Bubba comes out, it’ll have skin to skin contact with you. It’s a bonding thing,” she explained, “Usually we put baby on mama’s chest while we do our job,” She turned to Jon and said, “Yours too, Daddy.”  
  
Even though he’d technically slept with Amber, the shock of seeing her vagina stretched by the tiny head covered in thick dark hair as she pushed, made him a little wobbly in the legs. He also wasn’t expecting, though he kind of understood the mechanics of it, to see Amber poop as she bore down either, which was quickly cleaned up by the nurses.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” David cooed to Amber, “You’re almost done, sweetheart. Push...push push push!”  
  
With a final triumphant yell from Amber, Sebastian slipped free of his birth mother and after a short moment of shock, cried out in indignation.  
  
“It’s a boy!” Dr McManus declared as she quickly wiped the birth fluids from the baby’s mouth and face, “Well done, mama! Congratulations, folks.”  
  
The baby was placed against Richie’s chest, still slimy from the vernix and umbilical cord attached, as he was shown how to hold him and offered a small blanket to keep the baby warm as he held him against his chest.  
  
Jon had never seen anything more perfect than the tiny baby. His heart was beating so hard and fast, he couldn’t drag his eyes away from their little boy. His legs finally gave out and he leaned heavily against Richie, who leaned down and kissed him hard, tears falling unchecked from them both.  
  
As David comforted Amber, praising her, kissing and cuddling her, crying with her, the doctor clamped off the umbilical cord.  
  
“Who’s cutting the cord?”  
  
“You do it Mookie,” Jon murmured as he looked into Richie’s happy face, “He has your hair.” He was almost afraid to touch him, yet he reached out with trembling fingers to feel the damp, dark tresses.  
  
Richie carefully handed the baby over to Jon and watched as the tiny little fingers delved into the soft curls on Jon’s chest.  
  
“Ours, Cowboy. We have a son.” He kissed Jon again then turned to take the scissors from the doctor and cut the cord where instructed.  
  
All too soon the nurse whisked the baby to the waiting paediatric station to get him properly cleaned up and have all his measurements taken, leaving Jon bereft and a little shell-shocked. He rubbed at the spot on his chest where the baby had been a moment ago.  
  
Jon turned to Amber and David while Richie hovered somewhere between the baby and Amber’s bed. She looked tired but happy as she lay curled up against David. She had one more job to complete however, delivering the placenta, before she could sleep. When that had been done and the doctor had given Amber the okay, the nurses helped to clean her up and change the bedding.  
  
“I...I don’t know what to say,” he said to his brother and sister-in-law, “Thank you doesn’t seem to be enough.”  
  
He was totally in awe of Amber; with every female that goes through the joy and pain of childbirth. The strength and determination needed, particularly when their energy was depleted beyond measure. It was visceral and primal.  
  
His thoughts touched on his own mother. Had she been alone? Was it a difficult birth? Why had she given him up when she would have gone through all that pain and emotion of bringing him into the world. So many unanswered questions, more so now than ever before.  
  
“You did good, Jonny,” David said, smiling fondly at his brother’s shocked face. “Now reality sets in...welcome to parenting, man.”  
  
“Do you have a name, Jon?” Amber asked tiredly.  
  
“Yeah, we do,” he smiled as he looked over to Richie. They’d chosen the first name, for both a boy or girl, but had difficulty with deciding on the boy’s middle name.  
  
Until that moment. Jon knew Richie wasn’t going to have a problem with it.  
  
“Sebastian Adam Bongiovi-Sambora,” he said slowly as he held Richie’s eyes. He saw the slight inhale of breath from across the room and the bite of his bottom lip that he does only for him. Jon felt his own breath hitch and he released it with a shudder.  
  
“That’s lovely, Jon,” Amber said, “Joan will love that.”  
  
“Now, your little man is hungry,” the nurse said, turning from the pediatric station with Sebastian swaddled and with the tiniest of beanies on his head, “Have you worked out a feeding plan?” She handed Sebastian to Richie.  
  
“If it’s okay with you both,” Amber said, her gaze flicking from Jon to Richie, “I’d like to feed him now so that he gets all the colostrum he needs.”  
  
Jon looked to Richie who had stepped over to join Jon beside the bed and shrugged.  
  
“Well, I’ll let you folks have some time together,” the kindly nurse said with a smile, “Amber, just hit the call button if anyone needs me.” She patted Richie’s arm as she moved past him and left the room.  
  
“Then we can go back to what we’d planned,” she clarified.  
  
“We don’t have a problem with it, darlin’,” Richie said, moving to David’s side, “We don’t want to cause you any heartache. You know, if it feels too hard to cope with….”  
  
“Handing him back?” Amber filled in the missing piece. Richie nodded, looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
“No, sweetie, he’s yours and Jon’s. We’ve,” she looked at David, “we’ve spoken at length about it. That won’t be an issue.” David kissed the side of Amber’s head.  
  
“Here, let me hold my nephew,” David said into the ensuing silence, “since he’s the one that’s cock-blocked me for the past three months.” He motioned for Sebastian and Richie placed the tiny bundle in his capable hands.  
  
Jon snorted in amusement. Trust David to bring it all back to his sex life! He held his arms out for Richie, who was looking a little lost now that he wasn’t holding their son. Jon nuzzled Richie’s hair as they cuddled. “I love you, Mookie. You make cute babies,” he said softly.  
  
David gazed at the tiny baby for a long moment then kissed him on the head, “Welcome to the family, Sebastian,” he murmured before handing the bundle over to Amber.  
  
She unwrapped the child she’d carried and lovingly caressed his limbs and fingers as his little arms and legs flailed in the cool air, as though inspecting her work. She looked up at her husband first before meeting Jon’s gaze, “He’s perfect. I’m so honoured to be able to do this for you both.”  
  
She lifted the baby and said to David, “Undo me Papa Bear?” as she twisted her back to him. He pulled on the tie and the hospital gown fell open. Her breasts were full and starting to leak now that the baby was with her.  
  
Sebastian, smelling her milk, started to fuss and flail. She lifted him to her breast and guided the engorged nipple to his little mouth. It took him a couple of goes to latch on properly but did a fine job in the end.  
  
“Oh he’s got a good suck,” she smiled, “He’s gonna do just fine.”  
  
“That’s it, little buddy,” David sighed happily, “Suck ‘em dry so I can have them back again.”  
  
*~*  
  
Amber was released from the hospital, less than 24-hours after delivering Sebastian. The adoption papers were signed by both couples and witnessed by their lawyer and doctors at Amber’s bedside.  
  
Once the obstetrician gave the all-clear, Amber called David to come and collect her. He had gone home once Amber was sleeping to give Flo and Eddie a break from looking after Colton and the girls.  
  
“Ugh, what’s taking her so long?” Jon groaned quietly, stopping at Sebastian’s hospital crib on the way past. He looked down and grinned at the sleeping baby; he still couldn’t believe they had a son.  
  
“She’ll be here soon, Cowboy,” Richie replied and stood behind Jon, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder as his arms snaked around his waist.  
  
They were itching to get Sebastian home and paced the hospital room nervously, waiting on the pediatrician to stop by to sign the release forms. Amber had expressed bottles of breastmilk to send home with Jon and Richie so they could wean Sebastian onto formula.  
  
“You’ll both be fine, guys,” she said as she packed her bag, “Just do what you already know how to do with Colton and the girls.” She was flitting around as though she hadn’t just given birth twenty four hours ago. She amazed Jon to no end.  
  
“Good morning, folks,” Dr Nash, Sebastian’s paediatrician, greeted everyone, “How is Sebastian this morning?” She took the clipboard from the base of the crib and checked the notations the nurses had been making. She nodded and signed her name at the bottom of the sheet.  
  
“He’s been feeding well,” Amber offered, “and the guys have changed his diapers accordingly.”  
  
“That black shit is nasty,” Richie commented and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
“If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me,” Dr Nash smiled indulgently. “Lucky for you weak-stomached males, it doesn’t last for long, huh?”  
  
Amber chuckled at her family’s chastened looks.  
  
“Hello, little man. You’re not going to like me in a minute,” she cooed as she unwrapped the baby and placed her stethoscope against his bare chest.  
  
The baby, startled at having his slumber disrupted with cold metal, squalled out his protest. Jon unconsciously gripped at his bicep at his child’s distress. Richie, sensing his anxiety, whispered in Jon’s ear, “Shh, Cowboy,” and kissed his cheek.  
  
“He’s fine,” the doctor assured everyone, “He’ll drop a bit of birth weight in the first week, but he should gain it back quickly enough. Just keep an eye on how much milk he’s drinking. If the quantity goes down, come see me. Otherwise, I’ll see you in six weeks’ time. I’ll drop off the release forms at the front desk.”  
  
“Okay, thank you,” Jon nodded as the doctor opened the door with a little surprised yelp.  
  
“I’m back,” David announced as he walked in with Lily in his arms. “See?! There’s mama, Lil.” He placed the teary-eyed toddler on the ground, who then headed straight to Amber, smiling around the pacifier in her mouth.  
  
“Hey, baby,” Amber cooed and held her arms open to her daughter. “Ooh I missed you!” she said as she covered her youngest daughter’s face in kisses.  
  
“I had to bring her,” David explained, “She was too upset to leave at home.”  
  
David turned to Jon and said, “Mom and Dad said they will be over later after we get home. Mom’s fit to burst to see Seb.”  
  
‘Seb?” Jon quirked his eyebrow at his brother. He kinda liked the abbreviated version, but he wasn’t going to let it on just yet.  
  
“Yeah, I had to do that for Gabby,” he shrugged, “She couldn’t get his whole name out.”  
  
“Well, that’s okay, then,” he smiled and briefly hugged David, “I like it.”  
  
“Bubba,” Lily mumbled around her pacifier and pointed to Amber’s belly.  
  
“Uncle Jon and Uncle Mookie have bubba now,” Amber said. Lily turned her head towards her uncles and pointed, “That’s right. You want to see bubba?”  
  
Jon sat on the edge of the bed with Sebastion as Lily made herself comfortable on Amber’s lap.  
  
“Hey, Lily-bell,” Jon smiled at his niece, “Here’s Sebastian. Can you say hi?”  
  
Lily pulled the pacifier from her mouth with an exaggerated gasp when Jon moved Seb closer. “Bubba!” she squealed delightedly before turning back to her mother and pointing to her belly.  
  
“That’s right, sweetheart,” Amber said, brushing the golden curls from her daughter’s eyes, “Bubba was in here but now he’s there with Uncle Jon.”  
  
“Take me home, Papa Bear,” Amber said, “My work here is done and I’ve been given the all-clear.”  
  
*~*  
  
Within a couple of hours, Richie was pulling into their garage after a very tense drive home.  
  
Jon had cautioned Richie’s driving with every turn, bump and stop until Richie had pulled over and hauled Jon in for a calming kiss.  
  
“I love you, Cowboy, but shut the fuck up, huh?” he grumbled, “If I go any slower, we won’t get home before tomorrow morning.”  
  
Jon had the good sense to look duly chastened. “I’m sorry, Rich. I won’t say another word, I promise.” It was tough but he managed to do it.  
  
“Mom’s here,” Richie made the redundant comment as he killed the engine when they finally got home. “You get Sebastian out and I’ll grab the bag and the milk,” he said as he opened the car door. He retrieved the items from the trunk and headed into the house.  
  
“Mom?! We’re home,” Richie yelled as he made his way into the kitchen. There were several baking dishes in various states of cooling and storage lined up on the counter. He smiled and shook his head as he placed the breast milk into the fridge.  
  
“Richard!” Joan came from the hallway to the nursery. She hugged her son tightly as she said, “I’m sorry I’m here early, sweetheart. I couldn’t stay away so I prepared some meals for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” he smiled down at her.  
  
“You look tired though,” she commented, “How is Amber? But more importantly, where is my grandchild?”  
  
“He’s here,” Jon said as he walked in from the garage. They’d agreed that they wanted Sebastian to be a surprise to the grandparents.  
  
“He?!” Joan gasped and looked a little tearily at Richie, who smiled and nodded, “Oh Jon, may I?”  
  
“Of course,” Jon said and placed the baby in Joan’s arms, “Grandma, meet Sebastian Adam Bongiovi-Sambora.”  
  
“Oh! He’s perfect,” Joan breathed as Sebastian gurgled, “You included Adam’s name, too. I’m so happy for you both.”  
  
Jon kissed her cheek before slipping into Richie’s arms as Joan moved into the living room to sit on the couch with the baby. They both saw the surreptitious swipe of tears as she turned.  
  
“Richard, honey, he looks just like you did when I brought you home.” She dipped her nose to Sebastian’s head and breathed deeply.  
  
“Go be with your mom, Mookie,” Jon murmured, “I’ll put everything away.” He swatted Richie’s butt and sent him on his way. He decided to put the nursery items in Sebastian’s room first before tackling the kitchen. He did, however, put a pot of coffee on before heading into the nursery. He’d had enough hospital coffee to last him a lifetime.  
  
As he was putting Sebastian’s things away he listened fondly to Richie recounting the birth to his mother. He knew they couldn’t keep the grandparents away but all he wanted to do was shut the world out and enjoy Sebastian alone with Richie.  
  
At that thought, he heard another car pull into their drive. With a resigned sigh, Jon left the nursery and went to the front door.  
  
“Mom and dad are here,” he said as he passed Richie and his mother.  
  
Jon opened the door and leant on the door frame to wait for Flo and Eddie to come up the path.  
  
“Jonny!” Flo said as she held her arms open, “I’m so cross with you all, not telling us whether you have a son or daughter. Oh, but congratulations, sweetheart!”  
  
Jon smiled and moved into his mother’s hug, “Hey mom, c’mon in. Hey, dad.”  
  
“Congratulations, son,” Eddie shook Jon’s hand, “Your mother has been champing at the bit since last night.”  
  
“Sorry about that,” Jon smirked at Eddie.  
  
“So can you put me out of my misery now?!” Flo wailed a little.  
  
Richie rose from his seat and scooped the tiny bundle from his mother’s arms and walked over to them.  
  
“Flo, Eddie,” Richie greeted them first, “Nanny and Pop, this is your grandson.” They’d decided to use the same names as David and Amber’s kids called them.  
  
Flo had the same reaction to Joan’s, one of delighted surprise.  
  
Richie placed Sebastian into Flo’s arms and simply said, “Sebastian Adam Bongiovi-Sambora.”  
  
Flo went and sat next to Joan, the two mothers looking adoringly over their grandson.  
  
“Coffee, Eddie?” Richie asked and gently pushed Jon ahead of them.  
  
“I’d love one, thanks son,” Eddie said, “Your dad would be proud of you Richie, as I am of you both. And of David and Amber.”  
  
They settled in the kitchen as Richie got mugs out. “Thanks, Eddie. That means a lot, you know?”  
  
“I’ll admit we were a little concerned at first with how it was all going to work out,” he said accepting a mug from Richie, “but the four of you have conducted yourselves outstandingly. I’ve said the same to the others as well.”  
  
Jon looked at the man he considered his father and saw the slight sheen of tears in his eyes. Jon reached out and rubbed his back, “Thanks, Dad.”  
  
*~*  
  
A few hours later, with some gentle nudging and Richie falling into a doze in the armchair, Jon could usher them all out the door with promises to call if they needed them for anything.  
  
Sebastian was sleeping peacefully in his crib, the baby monitor on constant vigil on the coffee table. Jon knelt beside Richie’s chair and gently shook him awake.  
  
“Rich?! Wake up, babe. They’re gone.”  
  
“Hmm,” he snuffled, “Huh?” He came fully alert with a start, “Oh shit! I fell asleep?” Stretching hard with joint popping clarity, Richie scrubbed his face with his hands to wake up further. “Sorry, Cowboy. Were the folks pissed?”  
  
“What?! That you fell asleep?” Jon grinned, “Nah, they’ve been on a baby high for the last hour or so, so you’re safe.”  
  
“How are you still upright?” Richie peered blearily at Jon as he sat forward in the chair, resting his head against Jon’s.  
  
“Coffee! Lots and lots of life-giving coffee while you took your beauty sleep.”  
  
“Hmm,” Richie hummed in acknowledgement, “Did it work?”  
  
“Definitely! You’re even more handsome than a couple of hours ago,” he replied with a quick kiss to the brunette. “C’mon, Sebastian is sleeping so let’s go have some of the food your Mom cooked and shower before he wakes again.” He stood and held his hand out to Richie.  
  
Most of the dishes had been stored in the fridge or freezer so Jon put together a simple meal of lasagna and salad while Richie showered. They were about to sit down to eat when Sebastian started crying.  
  
“You eat, Cowboy,” Richie said, rising from the breakfast bar having only just sat down, “I’ll get him.”  
  
Jon started eating as he listened to Richie talking in silly voices to Sebastian through the baby monitor.  
  
“Phew, you need changing, little man,” Richie’s voice echoed through the house and the monitor only slightly drowned out by the baby crying.  
  
There were some rustling noises of Richie getting a fresh diaper and wipes ready before Jon heard, “Holy shit! Dude, how does that come out of such a little ass?!”  
  
Jon almost spat his food out, choking most of it down as his laughter took hold.  
  
“Are you okay, Mookie?” Jon yelled as he swiped at the tears in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” came the reply over the monitor. Jon thought Richie sounded a little strangled, possibly breathing through his mouth to survive the stench.  
  
“Jesus Christ! I don’t think dinner is a good idea right now though,” Richie said, which just set Jon off again into peals of laughter. “Ugh! C’mon Seb, lie still so I can clean you up.”  
  
Then when Richie started singing, Sebastian’s cries quieted to small whimpers which eventually died off completely.  
  
A minute or two later Richie emerged from the nursery, singing to their son, as he sat back down again.  
  
“Finish your dinner, Cowboy,” Richie said, “then you can take him while I eat. I don’t think my taste buds have recovered just yet.”  
  
“I’m guessing it was the mix of the breast milk and the formula,” Jon offered, “It might be like that until he gets used to it.”  
  
“Maybe,” Richie nodded, “That reminds me...next time it’s you changing his diaper, I’m gonna fucking laugh my head off. Asshole...you didn’t think I could hear you, Cowboy?”  
  
“Never tried to hide it, babe,” Jon grinned back. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t help myself.” He sat and ate as Richie soothed Sebastian, humming little melodies to him. Jon smiled and scoffed softly to himself as he finished his meal.  
  
“What’s that about?” Richie tilted his head as he looked at him.  
  
“What?” He didn’t think he’d made a noise but obviously, it was loud and clear to Richie.  
  
“I was thinking about how much of a lucky fucker I am right now,” he replied, standing to rinse his plate before putting it in the dishwasher.  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Well,” Jon said then took a sip from his glass of red wine, “the night I met you-“  
  
“Knocked me on my ass, don’t ya mean?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah...you’re not gonna let me forget are ya?” Jon chuckled when Richie shot him a mischievous look. “You seem to be...I dunno, like some kind of lucky charm for me or something.”  
  
“Getting sappy with that wine, babe?”  
  
“Yeah...maybe,” he shrugged and returned to the seating area. He leaned over Richie and draped his arm around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m so lucky I have you,” he said softly, “and now we have our son. How can I not feel blessed?”  
  
“Hmm,” Richie hummed, “I’m equally blessed, sweetheart. It hasn’t always been smooth sailing though.”  
  
“No, it hasn’t,” Jon agreed and kissed his cheek, “Who would have thought a shower head was so controversial?”  
  
“It didn’t seem like it was going to be big enough, and you just refused to budge,” he grumbled, “You got me so damn frustrated. Then next thing I know, I’m being blasted with jets of cold water.” Richie’s voice rose as the memory progressed.  
  
“Well I had to cool you down somehow,” Jon chuckled, “I wish I could have taken a photo of your face that day, Mookie.”  
  
“It was cold!”  
  
“And that’s why I had to take your clothes off quickly, you know, in case you got sick,” he grinned as he ran his eyes hotly over Richie.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Richie arched his eyebrow at him.  
  
“You gotta admit the makeup sex was good that day.” He kissed Richie as he reached for the baby and said, “Eat!”  
  
“Hmm, yes Daddy,” he growled.  
  
Jon winked over his shoulder as he strolled into the living room and settled on the sofa, Sebastian nestled against his chest. His eyes drifted closed as he breathed deeply of the new little person in his life. His fingers drifted over the cap of soft dark hair and smiled.  
  
“You should go put him down in his crib,” Richie said as he finished his salad.  
  
“Soon,” Jon murmured, gently unfurling Sebastian’s little fingers which immediately wrapped around his finger. He savoured the quiet moment as Richie finished up in the kitchen.  
  
“Rich...I hate to break it to you...but I think I’m in love. Do you think you can live with another person in my life?”  
  
“As long as he loves you as much as you love him,” he replied, leaning against the end of the kitchen counter, “then I’m more than okay with that, Cowboy.”  
  
“Good,” Jon sighed and beckoned his first love over with his free hand, “Come sit with us, Papa.”  
  
The ensuing days and weeks found them fluctuating between joy and exhilaration and complete exhaustion until they found a routine that suited the three of them.  
  
Joan and Flo couldn’t stay away and would call in at random times, though Richie had a theory that the grandmothers conspired amongst themselves, to take care of Sebastian for an hour or so and do the laundry so the boys could escape for a nap, go do the groceries or just have a meal by themselves.  
  
Their first outing as a small family was to David and Amber’s place one weekend, to introduce Colton and Gabby to their new cousin. Lily immediately remembered Sebastian from the hospital visit to pick up Amber.  
  
Sebastian’s older cousins were curious about Sebastian but soon lost interest in the tiny bundle that didn’t do much. Lily was the one that spent the most time with him, kissing the top of his head while her mother held him.  
  
“He’s grown so much,” Amber exclaimed when she finally held him. She sat on the couch and unwrapped him. Just like in the hospital she ran her hands over his tiny arms and legs, making small noises of surprise as she saw how much he’d filled out in the first few weeks.  
  
“He looks a lot like you, Rich,” David commented when he rescued Sebastian from Amber.  
  
“A little, I guess,” he nodded. He had Richie’s almost caramel complexion along with his jawline.  
  
“But he has Amber’s eyes,” Jon answered. “I’m feeling a little left out of the dark hair club now.”  
  
He’d made light of it then but was something itched at him now and again. He was relieved when no one pressed him further.  
  
Weeks turned into months and Sebastian grew into a healthy and very happy little boy. His first cold had them rushing to the doctor’s only to be reassured that they were doing everything they could for him.  
  
One evening after Sebastian was put to bed and Richie sat with his guitar, noodling out new melodies, Jon emerged from their bedroom after a shower.  
  
It was one of the staff at Rosie’s that had actually commented and clarified what the itch was that Jon had had for the past couple of months.  
  
_“Sebastian is really cute, Jon,” Megan had said after seeing him for the first time, “He really looks like Richie, doesn’t he?”  
  
The female staff had been pestering them to bring him in for weeks. Jon was sure that he could physically feel the oestrogen surge through the bar that day.  
  
“Thanks, Megs,” he replied as he paused doing the inventory paperwork while they chatted, “Yeah, he’s gonna be a heartbreaker when he gets older.”  
  
“Have you thought of having another one?” she asked, “You know...using your DNA so that your genetics are passed on. I mean, your name is one thing but physically having a living legacy is something completely different.”_  
  
That conversation was a week ago and he’d been thinking about it ever since.  
  
“Mookie,” he said, “Can we talk about something?”  
  
“Hmm? Sure, just..just give me a sec, babe,” he answered without looking at Jon, still working on the right chord progression for what he needed.  
  
“Richie,” Jon sighed, “Put the guitar down, please, I need you to concentrate for a minute.” He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees while he waited.  
  
Richie looked up and blinked at Jon. He rarely used his name; it was usually Mookie or babe. He settled the guitar in its stand and closed the notebook.  
  
“What’s up, Jonny?”  
  
Jon swallowed, “I’ve been thinking...and I want you to hear me out before you say anything.”  
  
“Okay,” he nodded, “You’re making me nervous, babe. Is everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah...well, it will be once I get this off my chest,” Jon sighed and fell back against the cushions. “Here goes.”  
  
“I want to have another baby but… but with my sperm this time. As crappy as my childhood was, I feel like I need to have the Bongiovi genes continue down the line. I’m not sure why, but it’s been bugging me for a little while now and I know even if you agree, we still don’t know if Amber would be willing to be a surrogate again. So I think we need to make this decision sooner rather than later. Also, with your next tour coming up soon, we’ll have a little extra money to put away again to pay for it all.”  
  
He rushed out the words before he could think about it. He released a breath after he’d stopped. He briefly closed his eyes and waited for Richie’s answer. He was expecting a litany of excuses as to why they shouldn’t and he would accept that... but at least he couldn’t say he didn’t try.  
  
“Cowboy,” Richie said, “look at me, baby.”  
  
Jon felt the cushion beside him dip as Richie moved to his side. He slowly opened his eyes to meet the velvety chocolate ones he loved so much, Richie’s expression was neutral. His heart was pounding behind his ribcage and he chewed on his bottom lip in nervous anticipation.  
  
Richie’s face softened and he leaned forward to rescue Jon’s bottom lip with his own, kissing the anxiety away. As the kiss ended, lips reluctantly giving the others up, he murmured against Jon’s mouth, “It’s a perfect idea, Cowboy. I’d love nothing more than having a mini Jonny running around with Seb.”  
  
Jon looked up quickly, “You mean it?”  
  
Richie nodded, “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” He brushed away a tear from Jon’s cheek with his thumb.  
  
“I didn’t know that it was what I needed, specifically, until the last few days,” Jon said. “Megs mentioned it after you brought Seb to Rosie’s the other day. It was kind of a light bulb moment, ya know?!”  
  
“I understand,” he replied, “but please don’t hold things back, okay?”  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking it over in between kisses, eventually falling into bed after Sebastian’s last feed for the night, making love well into the night.  
  
*~*  
  
Jon had told Richie he would approach Amber and of course, David, to ask about her willingness to be a surrogate again. So a few weeks after their own discussion, Jon called them to see if he and Sebastian could come over while Richie was working.  
  
“I’m so glad you came, Jon,” Amber said as she poured them both a coffee, “D should be home soon. One of the kids at the store messed up an order.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Jon shrugged, “I know what it’s like. How have you been? You know, after Seb?”  
  
“Back to business,” she grinned, “if you get my meaning.”  
  
“Does he ever let you alone?” Jon chuckled.  
  
“You realise you have the horniest brother in the whole state, don’t you?”  
  
“Hmm,” he hedged, taking a sip from his coffee before continuing, “He’s not gonna like what I want to ask you both then.”  
  
“Oh?” Amber queried, “Ask away, honey. You want us to look after Sebastian one night? I thought Flo and Joan had that covered.”  
  
“Yeah, they do. They’ve both been amazing actually,” he allowed, “No, this is more than that. I’d rather him be here though, so he won’t think I’ve blindsided him.”  
  
“Jon Bongiovi-Sambora!” Amber groused, “Talk to me now before I really get cross.”  
  
“Uncle Jon, Mama used your full name,” Colton piped up from beside Sebastian on the floor of the living room, “you hafta tell her now. It’s the rules.”  
  
“That’s right, Colton. Oh, and stop listening to adults’ conversations, kiddo,” Amber nodded and turned to face Jon again and pinned him with a glare.  
  
“Are you sure I can’t wait for D to get home?” Jon asked only to be met with stony silence and a prettily arched eyebrow.  
  
“Tough crowd!” Jon muttered before repeating, basically word for word, what he’s said to Richie that night.  
  
After he’d spilled his request, he took a sip of coffee, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he found it had cooled. He had the same feeling of anticipation as the night he told Richie.  
  
“Oh, honey!” Amber exclaimed, “I thought you’d never ask! Of course, I’ll do it! But we’ll skip straight to the insemination part this time, huh? Save us both the embarrassment.”  
  
Jon immediately felt the relief wash over him. His grin matched Amber’s in intensity.  
  
“You don’t want to ask D first?”  
  
“We’ve already discussed it, sweetie,” Amber smiled fondly at him, “We just didn’t know if you guys would want to go through the whole thing again.”  
  
“Have I told you lately how lucky D is to have found you?” he said, clasping her hand in his. “I’m so glad you two fucked at the nightclub the night of my birthday.”  
  
“You remember that?” she gasped, blushing furiously.  
  
“How could I not?!” Jon grinned, “It was the greatest night of my life and you two were part of it.”  
  
“Aww, sweetie,” Amber smiled, “It was a magical night. For all of us.”  
  
*~*  
  
The paperwork was drawn up again and doctors appointments scheduled shortly after everyone was in agreeance.  
  
They went through multiple rounds of fertility treatments and inseminations, month after month of disappointments until there was a positive result. The euphoria was short-lived however when Amber suffered a miscarriage just shy of the safety zone of twelve weeks.  
  
It rocked the whole family and Amber and David retreated to recuperate while Jon, even though he tried to be pragmatic about it, went through a grieving process for his unborn child.  
  
Six months passed before Amber felt as though she was ready to face the process again, or probably David agreeing to his wife to go through it all again, but they took it a little slower to allow Amber to recover in between rounds of fertility drugs.  
  
Jon was starting to become resigned to the fact that his sperm wasn’t going to be compatible with Amber’s eggs.  
  
So when there was an insistent knocking on their door one afternoon while they were prepping dinner, Richie said to him, “You expecting anyone?”  
  
“No,” he shook his head, “I’ll get it though.” He kissed Sebastian on the head who was colouring-in at the breakfast bar, as he walked past him. The knocks were getting louder, trying to get their attention.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming.”  
  
He wiped his hands on the tea towel on his shoulder before opening the door only to have Amber launch herself at him with a squeal.  
  
“We did it!” she exclaimed and pushed a pregnancy test and ultrasound into his hands. She stood back and held her shirt down around her bump, which was rather large.  
  
Jon stood, astonished, as he looked down to the ultrasound photo. It was a perfectly formed little life.  
  
Riche, who had picked Sebastian up on his way through, moved to Jon’s side to look at the photo. Jon turned to him, buried himself against Richie and silently wept.  
  
“Daddy sad?” Sebastian petted his hair.  
  
“Come to me, Seb,” Amber said and held out her arms to her nephew, taking him to sit on the sofa as his fathers embrace. She watched her family members as she tried to explain to Seb that they were happy tears that Daddy was crying.  
  
Jon turned away from Richie and toward Amber, unashamed of his tears.  
  
“How? When?”  
  
Richie gently guided Jon to the sofa and sat him down next to Amber. Sebastian immediately clambered from Amber’s lap and onto Jon’s. His little fingers traced the tear stains through his stubble.  
  
“The September round. I thought something was...I dunno, different.”  
  
“But we had another session between then and now?” Jon frowned.  
  
“I know!” Amber looked at both men then to Sebastian, “We’d all been through so much in the last couple of years,” she ran her hand over Seb’s hair, “that I’d asked Dr McManus to just keep it quiet until all the danger periods had passed.”  
  
“Do you realise how hard it was to stay away from all of you?!” Amber exclaimed, “I mean, I’m the biggest I’ve ever been at four months.”  
  
“Wait a minute!” Richie interrupted, “You mean Jonny had to blow his load into a cup for nothing that last time?”  
  
Amber looked sheepishly at them both and nodded which set off Richie’s giggles.  
  
“Laugh it up, babe,” Jon grinned, “We’re having another baby.” Nothing could destroy his happiness tonight.  
  
Five months later Lia Florentina Bongiovi-Sambora was welcomed late one stormy Sunday night.  
  
Lia was the perfect little china doll with porcelain skin, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. There was no denying that Jon’s genes won through. Her fathers were smitten with her from her first dainty cry and Sebastian was so proud to be a big brother.  
  
Flo cried buckets of happy tears when she heard the Italianised version of her name included in her granddaughter’s name.  
  
The first night they brought her home, Sebastian was in Lia’s nursery as Jon and Richie started preparing dinner for the three of them, the baby monitor close at hand.  
  
“Hello, Li-Li,” Seb’s little voice came over the speaker. Richie shushed Jon and pointed to the receiver on the bench. They stopped and listened.  
  
“Li-Li, I gonna play wif you when you get bigger. We gonna haf so much fun. Daddy and Papa take me to the beach all the time. You can come now too. The birbs can get scary sometimes but I will scare dem away for you.”  
  
Jon looked at Richie and rested his elbows on the counter, his chin in his hands as he listened to Sebastian telling his sister that he would protect her always.  
  
“I’s so happy we gets to keep you, Li-Li.” His dads brushed away stray tears as they heard their son blowing kisses to the baby before he shot out from the hallway.  
  
“I hungry, Daddy,” Seb proclaimed loudly. The both shushed him fondly.  
  
“Well then,” Richie said, “how about you go wash your hands. Then when you get back, Daddy will have dinner served up.”  
  
Sebastian looked at Jon who nodded in confirmation. “Off you go with Papa, Seb.”  
  
“Can I’s have a piggy-back, Papa?” he asked as he bounced on the spot, his arms reaching for Richie.  
  
“Sure thing, baby,” Richie said, kneeling down for the little boy to climb on, “Let’s go! Quietly though. Your sister is asleep.”  
  
“Okay, Papa,” Seb whispered loudly, making Jon chuckle.


	5. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the beach visit, Sebastian woke early. He went to the bathroom and looked in on Lia before sleepily making his way to the kitchen. His dads were still asleep. He dragged a stool to the kitchen sink and poured himself a cup of water. As he left the plastic cup on the drainer the calendar he’d been marking off caught his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the back story is complete now.   
The boys wouldn't let me continue until they'd shared all that with you. 
> 
> So to quote a Crue song, it's "On With The Show"...   
Jxxx 
> 
> PS hope you're all safe and healthy. 
> 
> I know times are tough but we CAN and WILL get through this. 
> 
> Never have we ever needed the Arts and the talented artists more, to get us through the long, lonely days. 
> 
> And my sincerest, heartfelt appreciation to all the front line people—all health care workers, teachers, truck drivers, police and retail staff. Thank you! 
> 
> Love to you all.

The morning after the beach visit, Sebastian woke early. He went to the bathroom and looked in on Lia before sleepily making his way to the kitchen. His dads were still asleep. He dragged a stool to the kitchen sink and poured himself a cup of water. As he left the plastic cup on the drainer the calendar he’d been marking off caught his eye.

He climbed up onto the counter and sat looking at it as he pulled the cap off the red pen, carefully marking off another day like Daddy showed him how to. Putting the pen down, Sebastian then counted off the days left until Papa went to work and he went to school.

Five days and twelve days. He was a little sad that Papa wasn’t going to be around for his first day of school but they still had the “five days of fun” as Daddy said last night.

They’d made plans over dinner last night, asking Seb what he wanted to do. They were going to go to the park and the beach again. Lia was going to go to Grandma’s while his dads took him to a movie and then he and Lia were both going to have a sleepover at Nana and Pop’s one night. Nana said that Colton would be there too.

He was excited. He jumped off the counter (his dads would get cross if they saw him do that) and ran into their room. He giggled at the funny noise Papa was making and had to hold his hands over his mouth to stop them coming out. Daddy was on his stomach, his pillow almost over his head.

Sebastian crept around to Jon’s side of the bed and lifted the pillow from his Daddy’s face.

“Daddy,” he whispered and waited for a response before he said it a bit louder, “Daddy!”

“Seb,” Jon croaked, barely cracking an eye open, “It’s too early, buddy.”

“I got firsty,” he said, “Li-Li’s still asleep.”

Jon grunted, lifting the bedding as he shifted onto his side, “Get in here, Sebby, and try to go back to sleep.”

Sebastian grinned and crawled under the covers with his Daddy. It was the best place to be, snuggled up with either Daddy or Papa in the early morning, even if Papa snored. Daddy did too sometimes but only if he had that funny red drink in the good glasses.

He settled his head on Jon’s arm and giggled softly when the other arm dragged him up against his Daddy’s tickly chest.

Jon kissed the top of Seb’s head and shushed him softly. “Sleep, baby.”

Seb closed his eyes and tried hard to go back to sleep. He started to get restless and fidgeted with the silver ring on Jon’s hand. Next, he lifted Jon’s hand to compare it to his own, measuring how much more he had to grow before they matched. He let Jon’s hand flop down on his belly which started his giggles.

He gasped when he felt Jon’s stubble tickled his neck. “You’re not going back to sleep, are you?” Jon whispered in Seb’s ear.

Seb shifted to lie facing his Daddy and forced one of Jon’s eyes open.

“I wanna go to the park today, Daddy,” Seb whispered back, “and I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, my little monkey,” he replied and booped Seb’s nose. “Tell ya what, you go play in your room for a little bit and listen out for Lia for me while I try to wake Papa up. Then we’ll have pancakes for breakfast and hit the park after that.”

“Yesss!” Seb exclaimed before covering his mouth when Richie startled in his sleep, “Sorry, Daddy.”

Jon chuckled and snuggled into Seb, breathing his comforting little boy scent in. “Off you go, baby. Go get dressed too.”

“Daddy...I’m not a baby anymore,” Seb rolled his eyes at his father. “Li-Li’s the baby now.”

“Sorry...I forgot,” he replied feigning horror, “Off you go, my little monkey.”

Sebastian slid from the bed and trotted out of the room.

*~*

Jon listened for Sebastian’s footstep retreating through the house before he rose from his own bed and closed the door with a soft snick of the lock.

Quickly taking care of his bathroom needs, he washed his hands and slid under the covers and pulled them over his head as he shifted down beside Richie’s legs. He had barely moved and was still snoring softly so Jon ghosted his fingers slowly up the inside of his legs to tease Richie’s flaccid dick into full thickness. Jon’s mouth watered as Richie unconsciously spread his legs in his sleep.

Jon licked his lips before taking Richie into his mouth, working swiftly, ever vigilant of the noises coming from the baby monitor. Richie gasped and threw back the bedding as he hit the back of Jon’s throat.

“Oh fuck…,” he mumbled, “Thought...oh...thought I was dreaming. Ungh...k-keep going, Cowboy.”

Jon hummed happily around the thick length, his hand working in time with his mouth. As he felt Richie swelling further Jon blindly reached for a pillow and threw it at Richie's head to muffle the groans that were going to be made in a matter of minutes.

Just as hands sank into his hair and Richie emptied himself into Jon’s mouth, a happy yell came from the baby monitor. Lia was letting everyone know that she’d woken up.

When the last of Richie’s spasms rolled through him, Jon crawled up his lover’s body and knelt across his torso. Richie’s sleepy, orgasmic gaze travelled up from Jon’s insistent erection to his face as his hands gripped Jon’s ass. Jon sat back onto Richie’s thighs and opened his mouth to display the hot cream waiting to be swallowed.

Richie sat up suddenly and melded his mouth to Jon’s, allowing his seed to spill into his own mouth as they kissed.

“Hmm good morning, Cowboy,” Richie sighed, “What’s got you in a good mood so early?”

“Seb woke me up,” he replied, brushing Richie’s hair away from his face, watching his eyes droop slightly when his fingernails scratched gently on his scalp, “He wants to go to the park today.”

“We can do that,” Richie said as Lia’s call became louder “Bebby!” calling for her brother. She giggled and clapped excitedly when Sebastian obviously came into her room.

“Oh and he’s hungry too,” Jon said as he batted away Richie’s hand from his aching cock. “So since you got the blow job this morning,” he said as he wiped his chin and climbed from Richie’s lap, smirking at Richie’s satisfied grin, “You can look after breakfast while I take care of this.”

“I got a better wa-.”

“Daddy,” Seb’s voice crackled over the monitor, “Li-Li’s diaper needs changing!”

Richie groaned and flopped back into his pillows as Jon went to the bedroom door, cracked it open and yelled back, “Papa will be there soon Seb. He’s awake now.”

Seb let out a whoop and Lia’s little voice cheered along.

Jon turned back and saw Richie propped up in bed, watching him. “Are you sure I can’t help with that?”

“Li-Li don’t sit down...ugh! PAPA!”

Jon chuckled and pulled Richie upright, handing him his pyjama pants from the end of the bed. Jon yelped softly when he was wrapped in two strong bands of muscles and kissed until his toes curled.

“Tonight you’re mine, Cowboy,” Richie murmured before pulling his pants on as Jon was left reeling from the kiss. He threw their bedroom door open and yelled across the house, “Fe Fi Fo Fum...who’s got the stinky bum!”

Jon chuckled as the children’s voices answered. He closed the bathroom door and locked it as his hand strayed down to his dick, stroking it while he started the shower. He let the warm water sluice over his heated skin as he brought himself to completion, spilling himself over the shower tiles with a quiet groan. He finished the rest of his shower, washing his hair and cleaning the tiles, before he killed the water, dried and dressed.

*~*

“Can we go to the park soon, Papa?” Sebastian asked as he stuffed the last of his pancake into his mouth.

“Hey, not so much in your mouth next time, buddy,” Richie scolded, “We can go as soon as Daddy and I have cleaned up and packed Lia’s bag.”

Jon was feeding Lia her breakfast. “You can help get everything ready, my little monkey,” he said, “You know what goes in Lia’s diaper bag, right?”

Sebastian, still chewing, nodded vigorously.

“Good, that’s your job when you’ve finished and rinsed your plate,” he said as he scraped the rest of the pancake and banana onto the spoon for Lia’s waiting mouth.

Sebastian chewed and swallowed, finishing his milk as well before pushing his plate toward the sink. He slid from his chair and skirted around the counter to rinse his plate, standing on his steppy-stool to reach the tap.

“Good job, Seb,” Richie praised him, “I’ll stack them, you go get the bag ready.”

“Okay, Papa,” Sebastian said and threw his arms around Richie before racing off to Lia’s room.

When Richie was sure that Seb was out of earshot, he said to Jon, “So I heard of a new playground on the other side of town that I thought we could-.”

He was interrupted by a yelp and a crash coming from Lia’s room.

“You go,” Jon said as he started cleaning Lia’s face and hands.

“Bebby?!” Lia gasped, looking toward her room and fidgeting to get out of her high chair. “Dada! Bebby!”

“I know, baby,” Jon assured her, “Papa will look after Sebby.” He unclipped the safety belt and Lia almost launched herself to the floor. “Hey, baby, slow down.”

Jon set her on her feet and Lia took off to check on her brother, “Bebby? Kay?” she called.

Jon followed his daughter. He figured he hadn’t heard anything from Richie so Seb must have been okay.

When Jon walked into the nursery he saw Richie on the floor holding Seb and Lia peering at her brother. Richie looked up at Jon and nodded as if to say ‘he’s okay’.

Jon sat down beside them and rubbed Seb’s back, “You okay, my little monkey?”

Sebastian sniffled and nodded.

“What happened?”

“I couldn’t reach Li-Li’s hat,” Sebastian drew in a shuddering breath, “so I-I climbed on the sh-shelf.”

“And you fell, didn’t you?” Richie filled in.

Lia was in the corner with all her stuffed toys, pulling them all out until she found the one she wanted. She bought the teddy over to Richie and Sebastian, pushing it between them. “Bebby no cry,” she said.

“Thanks, Li-Li,” Seb said, wiping his eyes.

“He didn’t hurt himself, just the wall,” Richie said to Jon, “Just got a fright, didn’t you, kiddo?”

Sebastian nodded and finally turned to Jon as Lia, happy to have the whole family in her room, tried to stand on her head and succeeded in making her brother laugh.

“Just like Daddy,” Richie chuckled, lightly swatting his daughter on her well-padded butt, “with the cutest butt in the world. And always shaking it in my face.”

Jon snorted and Seb giggled. He pushed away from Richie’s lap and started dancing with his sister, wiggling his butt in his dads’ faces.

“Dance with us, Daddy,” Seb said, pulling on Jon’s hand.

“Dada!” Lia squealed and copied her brother.

Jon, laughing, stood and started dancing around Lia’s room, deliberately shaking his ass in Richie’s face where he sat on the floor.

With a growl, Richie snagged his hand and pulled Jon down into his lap, managing to land a kiss before the kids fell in a giggling heap on top of them.

When the giggles finally subsided and the adults were sprawled in a tangle of limbs, Jon cuddled Sebastian to him and said “I’m glad you’re not hurt, Sebby. Walls are replaceable…you’re not. Neither is your sister.”

“Now...can you help pick all this up?” He indicated to Lia’s closet with all her hair bits and bobs, socks and shoes over the floor.

“Okay, Daddy,” the little boy said as he pushed to stand up from the floor. Jon groaned under the onslaught of an elbow or knee to the groin.

“I’ll kiss that better later, Cowboy,” Richie murmured hotly against his ear.

“Promises, promises,” he retorted. He stood as Sebastian dived headfirst into the tight space at the bottom of the closet to hand out all the spilled items.

“Is that it?” Jon asked as he set things right. Lia decided to join Seb on the floor and gasped when she saw the hole in her wall. She pulled at a piece of the skirting board, saying “Oh-ooh,” when it came apart in her hand.

“Li-Li,” Sebastian groaned, “don’t make it worse. Wait! Daddy, there’s something behind the wall!”

“As long as it’s not a mouse,” Richie mumbled but moved closer, gently pulling Lia out of the way. “Can you reach it, kiddo?”

“I-I don’t wanna touch it,” he said, backing out of the way, “It looks scary.”

“Arrrr, it might be buried treasure,” Richie replied in a really bad pirate voice. “I’ll keep it all for myself, then, shall I?” He set Lia down beside Jon and reached into the hole.

“Be careful, Papa,” Seb said and Lia clutched at Jon’s leg.

Moments later he pulled out an old shoebox, dusty and covered in cobwebs, but intact. It looked like an ordinary shoebox but it had been decorated with cut out pictures from magazines and hand-drawn love hearts. It obviously had meant something special to someone.

“Woah,” Seb exclaimed, “It really is a treasure, Papa!”

“How come we didn’t see this before, babe?” Jon asked as he knelt down and peered over the top of Lia’s head.

“Well, I guess we didn’t go ripping out walls in here,” he replied as he opened the box, “though it seemed as though we pulled out every other wall.”

Inside was a book, a diary maybe, some letters and a stack of photographs. Jon reached for the stack of photos as Richie flicked through the book and shuffled through the letters.

“It’s a diary of…,” he flicked back to the front cover, “someone called Carol. Looks to be dated about 1960-61. It stopped in August 1961.”

_“Listen to this...Mom and Dad found out that I’d slept with John. They’re so angry. How am I going to tell them about the baby? Maggie knows. She’s heard me throwing up every morning. For an eleven year old, she’s pretty smart. I made her swear on Elvis’ life not to tell Mom and Dad.”_

“Sounds like someone got herself pregnant out of wedlock.”

Jon had been flicking through some of the photos, listening to Richie read from the diary. They were mainly of a family of four. Mom and Dad and two girls at varying stages of growing up in the ’50s.

“What does wedlock mean?” Sebastian asked then followed it up immediately with, “I’m bored! Can we go to the park now? Pleeease?”

“Oh! Sure thing, Sebby,” Jon said just as he was about to flick to the next picture. Instead, he bundled them back up and slid them into the envelope that they’d been stored in. They were in remarkable condition considering their age. “Papa and I can look at these later.”

“Absolutely,” Richie agreed, “Go put your shoes on Seb. Daddy will look after Lia while I finish packing the snacks.” Putting the contents back into the box, he took it out with him to the kitchen as Seb raced off to do his shoes.

Within the hour, they were pulling into the car park of the new playground. It was halfway between their place and Eddie and Flo’s and the children gasped when they saw all the new equipment.

“Li-Li, look!” Seb said pointing to the colourful climbing frames, tunnel, slides and play-houses. “Hurry up, Papa.”

Richie pulled into a car space and killed the engine as both backseat occupants stared out the windows, their eyes wide in wonderment. He and Jon left the car before moving to the back seats to release the seatbelts on the kids’ car seats. Richie carried Lia in his arms as Jon retrieved the bags and picnic blanket. They found a shady tree to sit under and Richie unfurled the blanket before letting Seb and Lia loose on the play equipment. Jon stood, staring off into the middle distance.

“Come play, Daddy,” Seb called, waving with one hand and holding Lia’s with the other.

Jon didn’t answer.

“Jonny,” Richie said, startling Jon out of his silence. “Seb’s calling you, babe.”

“Be there in a minute,” Jon yelled back finally.

“Hey...Cowboy?” he said, “Are you okay? You’ve been kinda quiet on the ride over?”

“Hmm?” Jon mumbled, grabbing a quick drink of water and his hat, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Sure?”

Jon nodded and jogged off toward Seb and Lia, leaving Richie watching him intently, worried. Throughout the morning he saw Jon drift off into his own world when he wasn’t being occupied by helping Lia try to be as agile as Seb.

When two women, whose kids were running around like wild animals, tried to engage Jon into a conversation, getting closer and closer, Richie had had enough.

“Hey, Seb,” Richie called out to his son, “I’m just going to talk to Daddy. I’ll take Lia with me and I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“Okay, Papa,” he said before whooshing down the slide for the umpteenth time before racing around to the ladder to do it all again.

Lia came down next. Richie caught her at the base and said, “Let’s go find Daddy, babygirl. Can you see him?” He smiled when her dirty little hands clapped either side of his face and forced his head around.

“D’ere Daddy, Papa,” she giggled.

“Where? I don’t see him.” He turned in a big circle, her laughter ringing brightly through the air. Richie’s heart skipped when he saw how much their daughter was like Jon.

“Silly, Papa!”

Richie looked over at Jon. His face was unusually tense, like a caged animal. There was something going on and it all started after they found that box of photos.

“Go get Daddy, babygirl,” Richie said, setting Lia on her feet. She giggled and raced off toward Jon, clambering up into his lap as Richie sauntered over. He cast a watchful glance behind him to make sure Seb was okay before stopping just behind Jon.

Lia wrapped her little arms around Jon’s neck and landed a loud kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, she’s adorable. Your daughter, I presume?” one woman asked, shifting closer to Jon and completely ignoring Richie.

“Where’s her mother?” the other woman asked, looking around.

“Thank you. This is Lia,” Jon provided, “and she doesn’t have a mother.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the first woman gasped, “Did she pass or are you divorced?”

Richie watched silently, wondering how Jon was going to play this out considering he was oblivious to the women almost throwing themselves at him. He wouldn’t deny that it felt good that Jon was ignoring their advances.

“No, neither,” Jon smiled at Lia, brushing her hair from her eyes. Richie chuckled softly at the women, almost salivating at the prospect of a single male. Jon tilted his head back to see Richie watching him. He smiled at Richie and said, “Her Papa is right here. We’re blessed to have the most beautiful children together.”

“Papa! Dada!” Lia scrunched her hands at Richie, her ‘come closer’ signal. He did as his daughter asked and leaned down to drop a kiss against Jon’s lips.

“If you’ll excuse us, ladies,” Jon said, rising up from the bench where he was sitting just as Sebastian came racing over, “I’m going to enjoy the rest of the day with my husband and children.”

“I’m hungry, Daddy,” Sebastian said, tugging on Jon’s hand.

“You’re always hungry, kiddo,” Jon smiled down to him and held his hand out as Richie took Lia from Jon’s arms. “Let’s go have a picnic.”

After hands and faces were cleaned and Lia’s diaper changed, Richie started pulling out the food, placing it down on the blanket. As the kids ate, Jon lay his head on Richie’s lap, the latter sifting his fingers through Jon’s hair.

“You did realise those women were hitting on you, right?” Richie asked.

“Were they? I didn’t notice.”

“So I saw,” his fingers stilled, “What’s going on, Cowboy? Talk to me.”

Jon was silent for a long while before saying, “The photos. There’s something bugging me about them. Something is itching at me but I can’t figure out what it is. It’s like something hanging over me, waiting for….” He shrugged.

“Is it a good feeling?” Richie asked, “Seb, finish your apple please.”

“That’s the thing, babe,” Jon sighed heavily, “I can’t figure it out.”

Richie thought for a moment as he smoothed the frown lines from between Jon’s eyes.

“How about if we move the sleepover to tonight,” he waited until Sebastian stopped cheering, Lia joining in because something was happening that her brother was excited about, “then you and I can go through the box properly and figure this shi-...this stuff out?”

“Will Colton and Gabby be there?” Sebastian asked, “Please, Daddy!”

Jon shifted his sunglasses down his nose and looked up at Richie, “I knew I loved you for a reason. That sounds like an excellent plan, Mookie.”

“And the reason you love me is what?” Richie fished.

“For your big…,” Jon smirked, “brain, of course.”

“Ah-huh,” he grinned, “I’ll show you my big brain later tonight, huh?”

*~*

Later that evening, after a hastily organised sleepover at Nana and Pops’ place and a quiet dinner for two, Jon took a bottle of red and two glasses into the living room and started a small fire as Richie dimmed the lights and brought the mysterious box in from the other room. He set it down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Are you ready to do this?” Richie asked as Jon poured the wine.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said.

Richie opened the lid and they carefully laid the contents out on the coffee table. The diary and the packet of photos along with other cutouts that seemed only to be out of magazines; Elvis, Ricky Nelson and others of that era. Beneath the clippings was a small bundle of letters.

“What do you want to do first?” Richie asked.

“Well, I think we can skip the clippings, don’t you?” Jon said then put them back into the bottom of the box. “Let’s do the photos first. They might marry up to the diary at some stage.”

“Good point.”

Jon reached for the packet with trembling fingers and pulled the photos free. Richie shifted closer to Jon and rested his chin on his shoulder as they looked through someone’s lifetime of photos.

There were all of the same family; good looking parents with two daughters in various stages of life. Some were written on the back with names and general dates. Michael and Martha Sharkey with their eldest daughter, Carol and younger daughter, Margaret or Maggie as some photos were marked. There were baby photos and school photos, birthday and Christmas photos

Jon’s eyes were drawn to the older daughter in each photo. There was something about the blonde teenager that stirred something within him. Not physically but emotionally, mentally.

Richie set each photo into different piles as they went along, separating them into the family photos then the individual girls. As he tried to do some kind of timeline, he noticed something.

“Babe, it looks as though the photos of Carol stop after her Sweet 16th,” he said, “There’s a few after that but then nothing. And the family ones that are there, she looks really distant or unhappy. Only the younger sister and the parents carry on for a few years more.”

“I wonder if she passed away?” Jon said as they finally reached the end of the photos.

He reached for a portrait of Carol, one of the last ones and studied her features. Blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to his own and from what he could tell Lia’s, stared back at him from through the years. He could tell that whoever had been behind the camera had been someone special in the girl’s life. Her eyes sparkled, alive and full of love, speaking to him. She looked familiar but he’d been wracking his brain as to how she could be.

“It’s a possibility,” Richie said. “Well, other than names and dates, these didn’t really tell us much, did they? Let me go get us a snack, then we can go through the diary and see if we can figure out some more.”

“Okay,” he replied absently, reaching for his glass of wine.

A few minutes later, Richie returned with a small platter of fancy cheeses and crackers and some fruit, his reading glasses perched atop of his head. Jon made room on the table for him and topped up their wine.

“Ooh, baby,” Jon purred, “the reading glasses, huh?”

“See?! I told you I’d show you my big brain tonight, Cowboy,” Richie grinned as he settled back into the cushions and slid his glasses down. “Pass me the diary, please?”

Jon handed the leather-bound book over to him before settling down into the opposite end of the couch, his feet in Richie’s lap. He watched Richie flick through the pages, trying to find a good place to start and smiled to himself at how blessed his life had become.

“Oh! Here we go,” Richie said, flicking between two sections, “This is about six months before the entry I read out this morning.” He took a portion of cheese and placed it on a cracker and chewed as he read through it mentally first. “Ready?”

Jon nodded.

_“We had a new boy start at school today. His name is John and Mrs Swift sat him in the seat beside me in English. He’s so dreamy, Diary, he looks just like Elvis. I can’t remember his last name but it sounded very exotic. Foreign. He has dark hair but really clear, kind blue eyes. For once English class will be a joy to go to. I can’t wait to see if he’s in any of my other classes.”_

“I wonder if this is the boy she gets pregnant to?” Richie asked, taking a sip of wine, flicking through the next few entries. “The next few entries are similar to that; he smiles at her, she swoons, etc etc.”

_“Oh Diary,” he continued in a girly voice, “today was the best day ever! John finally asked me out on a date. Now I just have to ask Daddy if it’s okay for me to go. Knowing Daddy, he’ll put so many restrictions on me that I won’t be able to go any further than the front yard or the end of the street. I wish he was a cooler dad...like Kimmy’s dad!”_

_“He lets her do whatever she wants. She told me the other day she went on a date with Butch the other night...to the DRIVE-IN. She let him touch her boobs and...you know, down there. Over her underwear but she said next time might be the time to go all the way with him. She says there’s a sexual revolution coming so she’s getting in early. Eeep!”_

“Go Kimmy’s dad,” Jon chuckled, “I wonder if Lia will think we’re cool at all.”

“I got news for you, Cowboy,” Richie smirked, “Our babygirl is never going to have sex so it’s a moot point.”

“Good idea,” Jon said, holding his glass up in agreement. “We’re gonna be more like Carol’s dad then.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Richie clinked his glass against Jon’s. “Want me to skip ahead a little?”

“Yeah, I don’t need details of their dates in...what year is this?”

“Umm...1961.” Richie skimmed pages again before stopping at one passage.

_“Diary...John asked me to go steady today. He’s the one, Diary. He’s my forever love. It’s even better now, that Mama and Daddy have met him. I think they approve. To be honest, I don’t care if they don’t, I love him and will do anything to be with him. I’m going to marry him one day and have beautiful children with him. We have a date on Friday night. We’re going to the drive-in. He’s going to borrow Butch’s car. Diary, Friday night might be the night.”_

“Ugh,” Richie grumbled.

“What? Keep reading, Mookie,” Jon encouraged, then understood his reluctance when he did just that.

_“When I lie in bed at night, after Maggie’s gone to sleep, I think of John and I get all tingly...down there. If I squeeze my legs real tight, it gives me a funny feeling in my tummy. Kimmy says if I touch myself, it’s even better and I might even...ORGASM. I feel kinda naughty just writing that word. But I want to know what it feels like. Kimmy says that if I put my finger up there at the same time, it’s like when boys’ thingys are in there. Oh! Did I tell you, Diary? Kimmy is no longer a virgin! She even looks different. I want to look like that. Maybe after Friday, I will.”_

“Did I just read that out loud?” Richie grimaced a little before drinking some wine, almost as though he was rinsing his mouth out, “Bring on the sexual revolution and the regular dirty talk.”

Jon threw back his head and laughed delightedly, “Even better, babe, you did it in a girl’s voice.”

“Fuck! I’ve been reading to the kids in silly voices for too long,” he swore. “Somewhere between the 1960s and when we grew up, girls got a whole lot dirtier. Thank fuck for that!”

“I’ll raise my glass to that,” Jon replied, “So we obviously know that Carol and this John guy did the deed and she got knocked up...so I wonder what happened after that? Keep reading Mookie.” He handed Richie another cheese and cracker morsel while he took a segment of apple.

“Okay...this is...three months later. September 1961.”

_“Mom found out about the baby, Diary. She is NOT happy. She noticed that I hadn’t had my period for a while and took me to the doctors. I was humiliated, to say the least, especially on the physical exam. Dr Brooks gave me a look then a lecture on how irresponsible we’d been not using any protection. He took a blood sample and said he’d let Mom know the results in a few days. She says I have to tell Daddy tonight. He thinks I have the flu and that’s why I’ve been sick and off my food. I’ll let you know later how it goes.”_

_“Oh Diary, I’ve never felt so heartbroken. Mom forced me to tell Daddy everything tonight after Maggie was sent to her room. He was livid. He’s banned me from seeing John and they’re planning on sending me away to have the baby...and give it up for adoption.  
I yelled at them! I’ve never yelled at Mama or Daddy ever. But I want this baby. John does too. He’s happy I’m pregnant.”_

_“He’s got a plan of looking out for us both. He’s going to join the Army. We only have a short time left at school anyway, so we’re going to get married and find a small place for us and the baby. Maybe even more kids one day. Oh, I love him so much...and he loves me, too, and our baby. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling it’s going to be a boy. We have a name picked out and everything. John Jnr.”_

Richie turned to another page. “This is a couple of days later.”

_“Diary, things have been getting worse around here. Daddy is barely talking to me and Mama is always angry. Maggie is my only ally. She’s been cutting out baby pictures and making me a keepsake box. She’s been so good, I love her so much. I’ve told her that John and I are getting married and finding a place. I know she won’t tell Mama and Daddy because she’s so excited about being an auntie, especially at eleven.”_

“That's the last entry,” Richie said, flicking through a bunch of empty pages, “Oh wait a minute…”

_“Dear Diary, hello, it’s Maggie. Carol wanted me to tell you that she’s loved telling you about John and the baby and that she’s sorry she can’t bring you with her. Mama and Daddy kicked her out of the house with only her clothes and her purse, when John came to ask for Carol’s hand in marriage. He looked so handsome in his Army uniform. But Daddy was so angry. I’ve never seen him look that red in the face. Mama was crying. I didn’t understand a lot of the conversation because they sent me to my room. Carol was only allowed five minutes to get her stuff and get out. She asked me to keep her photos safe until she could come to visit with the baby. I’m going to hide them in her keepsake box in my closet until then. I’m sorry, Diary, I don’t know when she or I will be able to get back to you just yet.”_

“Why do I not like these people?” Jon asked angrily, “Who would throw their pregnant daughter to the street like that?”

“Different times, babe,” Richie said sadly, rubbing Jon’s back soothingly. He’d shifted to sit up beside Richie as the story unfolded.

_“Dear Diary. Hello, it’s Maggie again. I’m sorry you had to wait in the wall for a year but I need to add to you. Carol stopped by with her baby. I’m an auntie, Diary, to a beautiful little boy, John Jnr. He’s about six months old and has blonde hair and blue eyes. But Carol was so sad. John had been killed in a training accident and she’s been kicked out of their apartment and has nowhere to go.”_

_“I could tell Mama wanted to hold John Jnr but Daddy stopped her. He wouldn’t let Carol inside the house. I’m so angry at them both. Daddy for sending Carol and John Jnr away and Mama for not standing up to Daddy. I don’t think I’ll ever speak to them again. It broke my heart to see them walking back down the street in the cold. I grabbed my pocket money and ran out the door to Carol and gave it all to her. She cried and asked if I still had you. When I said yes, she gave me all the photos of her and John on their wedding day and when John Jnr was born and a bunch of letters. I dare not read them. I will entrust you to look after them along with any other letters that come. Carol said she would leave them with Kimmy to get to me somehow. Until next time Diary...Maggie.”_

“Where are these other photos and letters?” Jon asked, rifling through the box again, “They’re not here.” He felt compelled to find the answer now but for the life of him, he couldn’t work out why.

“Wait...babe, look,” Richie said and carefully pulled off the leather cover. “I knew it felt weighted on one side. Now I know why.”

Behind the back cover was a small wad of photographs and a few letters or sealed envelopes.

Photographs of Carol and a dark-haired boy, presumably the mysterious John, spilled free as though they’d been waiting for this moment. Photos of them on dates at a fairground or at the beach, Carol’s belly clearly seen in some. John waving to the camera, beaming with pride, as he opened the door to the recruitment office.

A wedding photo. Carol in a cream maternity frock and John in his Army uniform, his hair cropped close to his scalp. One of John holding his newborn son, beaming proudly at the camera as Carol smiled from her hospital bed, her face showing clearly the love for her man and child. One of the new family snuggled together in an apartment somewhere.

A photo of Carol holding John Jnr as John walked toward the Army bus, his rucksack heavy on his shoulder.

The final two had Jon stopping dead as his heart started to race and his vision swam. He dropped the photos and ran for the bathroom as his dinner threatened to disgorge.

“Jon?!” Richie called, following him without a backward glance to the rest of the items, “Babe, are you okay?”

He found Jon pacing the small ensuite to their bedroom, his eyes unseeing as his fingers pulled at his hair. He turned sharply and scrambled for the toilet as his stomach purged itself.

“Fuck, baby, what’s wrong?” Richie asked as Jon heaved over the porcelain. He knelt beside Jon and rubbed his back as the retching slowed and stopped. He reached up and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cool water and filled a glass at the same time.

Richie handed Jon the glass and said, “Rinse,” before he closed the lid and flushed the contents. Jon was still wild-eyed and shaky so he helped him sit on the closed lid and washed his face for him, tenderly wiping away the acidic moisture from his mouth. He chafed Jon’s trembling hands between his own as he waited for his love to calm. He was surprised when two fat teardrops hit his hand.

He looked up to see Jon’s face crumple as a sob bubbled up, something he hadn’t seen since the night Jon showed him the scars he’d received from the Baxters.

“Jonny...ah baby, what’s wrong?” Richie asked as he pulled him into his arms and held on as tight as he could, trying to hold Jon together.

“I-I know,” Jon mumbled into Richie’s neck.

“Know what, Cowboy?” he asked, “Tell me. Baby, you’re scaring me a little here.”

Jon pushed away from Richie to look at him. “I know who the baby is,” he said, “I-I know who Carol is and John.”

Richie watched Jon closely, fat tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. “Who, Cowboy? Who are they and why has it got you so upset?”

Jon curled into Richie’s arms again and murmured in his ear, “My parents.”


	6. Stranger Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My parents.” 
> 
> There! He’d said the words out loud. They were real, now that he’d verbalised it. What he’d been feeling all day, that sense of familiarity was solidified and confirmed when he’d seen those last two photos.

“My parents.” 

There! He’d said the words out loud. They were real, now that he’d verbalised it. What he’d been feeling all day, that sense of familiarity was solidified and confirmed when he’d seen those last two photos.

Jon felt Richie’s shock conveyed through the slight stiffening of his body as he held him.

All Jon could do was hold on tighter. He was afraid that if he moved from the safety of Richie’s arms, he would shatter into a million irreparable pieces.

“Babe...Jonny,” Jon could tell Richie was grappling with what to say, “How...how do you know, Cowboy?”

Jon swiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand before feeling strong enough to stand without Richie’s help. He melted inside when he saw the concern in Richie’s face, his deep chocolate eyes swimming with empathetic tears. He leaned into Richie and kissed him, allowing his love to be conveyed without words.

When their lips parted, Jon took Richie’s hand and silently led him back into the living room where the detritus of a life lived was scattered over their coffee table. He sat them both down on the couch and retrieved the last two photos from the floor where they landed. He handed them to Richie.

They were of John and John Jnr. His father and himself. He pointed to a stuffed bunny that was in John’s hand and said in barely more than a whisper, “That rabbit was the only thing I owned from when I was left at the babysitter’s.”

“How do you know it was yours, Cowboy?” Richie asked, “Where is it now?”

Jon pointed to the feet of the rabbit. There was a large J embroidered on the bottom of both feet, clearly visible in the photo. “She used to call me JJ when she was in a good mood. When it was just the two of us. I remember she told me she sewed them herself.”

“Aah Jonny…,” Richie breathed, “Where is it? I don’t ever remember you having anything like this.”

Jon shook his head, silent, as tears fell down his cheeks again. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out. 

He took a deep swallow of his wine before he could get the words out, “_ They _ took him,” Jon knew that Richie would know who he was talking about, “and threw him in the fireplace as punishment after a particularly brutal day.”

“They had me naked and bleeding, tied over a chair after they’d both used me. I was barely 15 if that. I don’t even recall what I’d done to deserve their ire but they made me watch as JJ burned to ash.”

“Fuck!” Richie spat, his impotent rage boiled bright. If the Baxter’s were still alive, Richie would have gladly killed them himself. He was both angry and thankful that Alec had taken care of that issue after his own encounter with them. 

He reached for Jon and held him tight as they both wept again for the boy Jon had been and gone through. They both tried valiantly over the years to push the Baxters to the pits of hell in their memories but every now and again, something triggered them to rise like the Phoenix; just as they had tonight.

“Do you want to keep going, Cowboy?” Richie asked after a little while of just holding each other. “There’s all the envelopes to go through.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Jon nodded. He pushed from Richie’s loose arm across his shoulder and paced to the side of the coffee table, “I want to know if there’s a reason why she gave me up. Why? Did she not love me anymore? Was I in the way of her life? Was I not what she expected? I wanna fucking know, Rich.” 

He was angry. He thought he’d worked through all the anger but it was red hot right now.

“Jonny, baby, look at me,” Richie pleaded, reaching for Jon’s clenched fist, “She loved you, baby. She loved you and your dad. It comes through loud and clear in her diary, not to mention those last photos.”

“How can you tell, Rich?” Jon cried, “Huh?! They’re just a bunch of words written by a teenage girl, crushing over a boy. How at 16...17...would she know about love?!”

“Come with me.” He pulled Jon up, brooking no resistance, dragging him back to the bathroom and stood Jon in front of the mirror, “Now...think of when we first kissed. Think of the first time we made love...when I proposed to you. Anything! Just a happy memory.”

“What good is this gonna do, babe?” He tried to leave, seeing no point to Richie’s request.

“Just shut the fuck up for a minute, Jonny,” Richie railed at him. He stood behind Jon and held his head so he had no choice but to look at himself in the mirror.

“Close your eyes,” he continued, his tone softening significantly and waiting until Jon complied. 

“Now...think of the night you proposed to me or the night you surprised me with our wedding. But most of all think of Sebastian and Lia’s births.”

Despite his reluctance, Jon felt the joy spread from deep within him, singing through his veins and filling his heart with love. He sagged against Richie’s solid warmth behind him.

Richie released his hold on Jon’s head and crossed them over his chest instead, ready to catch him if he needed it. He kissed Jon’s temple and whispered, “Now open your eyes and tell me what you see?”

Jon looked at himself but could only see Carol. The one in the hospital. The one gazing at her husband as he held their child. The one as she looked down at him, Jon, as an infant in her arms. He finally saw what Richie was showing him. 

Just as he loved Richie and their children beyond measure, Carol _had_ loved him like that at one stage in his life.

“She loved you, Cowboy,” Richie murmured against Jon’s hair, “I can’t tell you what happened but I can tell you that she _ did _ love you.”

“You were barely 18 when you declared your love to me, Cowboy,” he continued, “Do you doubt yourself?”

Jon’s eyes met Richie’s in the mirror before he turned within Richie’s embrace. He cupped Richie’s face in the palm of his hand, brushing his thumb over the full bottom lip that he loved to kiss and murmured, “Never.” He brought their lips together in a gentle kiss which grew organically into something much, much more.

Richie walked Jon backwards from their bathroom, their minimal layers of clothes being quickly discarded in the short distance, as they fell into the softness of the bedding. With practised ease, Richie slid gently into Jon’s waiting body with a sigh. Slow, loving movements, giving and taking what they both needed, stoked the fire between them until they tumbled over the edge of their climaxes within moments of each other. 

Richie reluctantly pulled free, whimpering as he did so, to curl up against Jon’s side, resting his head on Jon’s chest, tracing idle patterns through the soft mat of hair as they pulled themselves together. Jon reached for a wad of tissues and cleaned his stomach up before it dried into an itchy mess as they lay sprawled haphazardly across their bed.

“I love you, Mookie,” Jon said, his soft words echoing loudly in the dark, “I don’t know what I’d do if you ever left me.”

“Ahh baby,” he sighed, tightening his arm that lay across Jon’s belly, “It might make promoting my new record a bit hard if you’re not going to let me out of the house.”

Jon snorted out a soft breath in amusement.

Richie propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Jon. “You’re my world, Jonny. You and our children. You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving you. I can’t tell you why your mother left you but I’m sure she didn’t do it on a whim.”

“Hey…,” he continued, “do you realise we just fucked in what was your grandparent’s room?”

“Eww,” Jon scrunched his nose, “that’s a weird concept. So if Lia’s room was Maggie’s then Seb’s would have been my mother’s.” Up until Richie had mentioned it, he’d totally forgotten that this was his family’s home. It now made even more sense why he’d been drawn to it from the moment he stepped inside.

“Jonny,” Richie said. “I don’t think this has hit you properly just yet, but...you have a family. Family other than the one you made for yourself.” 

“Huh! I guess I do,” Jon said wistfully.

Richie lent over and kissed the blonde before standing up and stretching. “I’m going to put the food away. Go shower and crawl into bed, babe. I’ll bring the wine in and the letters. Might as well be comfortable while I read them.”

“‘Kay,” Jon mumbled as he watched Richie’s naked ass leave their cosy bedroom. He pushed his boneless body from the bed. He showered quickly as he rolled the information around in his head, savouring the new information about his life. 

Richie startled him as he opened the shower screen and hopped in behind him.

“That was quick,” Jon commented as arms slipped around his waist loosely. Jon angled his head to encourage Richie to go exploring.

“When I have you waiting in the shower,” he said, sliding his palm down over Jon’s belly, sifting through the crisp curls to fondle his cock, “I don’t waste time.”

“You’re gonna fuck me into a coma be- ooh- fore we get those letters...mmm...read,” he stuttered.

Richie’s hands and lips stilled and Jon whined at the loss, “You want me to stop, Cowboy?” Richie breathed.

“N-no,” Jon managed before he was spun around and backed up against the wall and Richie dropped to his knees in front of him.

*~*

Propped up on pillows after their shared shower, Richie spread the letters out between them as Jon munched on an apple. Richie had made him some toast after their shower when Jon’s stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he’d lost all his dinner earlier.

“So...where to start?” Richie wondered.

“You choose,” Jon said around a mouthful of apple.

“Let’s get the official stuff out of the way,” Richie suggested as he reached for the government stamped envelopes. He opened each carefully and unfolded the papers. Blowing out a breath, he handed one to Jon and said, “Looks like you’ve got your proof, baby. You’re official.”

Jon looked at the Birth Certificate and read for the first time the details of his early life. 

John Francis Bongiovi Jnr. Date of Birth March 2nd 1962. Mother, Carol Ann Bongiovi nee Sharkey. Father, John Francis Bongiovi Snr. 

Never had he had the proof in his hands. It had always been whatever his foster parents had received from the agency so he’d never been absolutely sure.

“Is there a marriage certificate?” he asked pointing to Carol’s name, “It looks as though they got married but doesn’t say when.”

“Yeah, here you go.”

Jon took the page and compared them both. The ages didn’t marry up. His mother seemed to have lost a year between when she and his father married and when he was born. 

“Carol lied to get married,” he simply said.

“Well from what we saw in the diary,” Richie slipped his glasses down his nose to look at Jon while he talked, “if she was 16 going on 17 when she got knocked up, then yeah, she would have had to.”

“What else have you got there?” he asked. It was becoming like putting a jigsaw together; piece by piece.

Richie opened the envelope that was clearly marked by the US Army. “Oh shit,” he breathed before handing it over. “John’s death certificate and what looks to be a letter.”

Jon took the certificate in trembling hands and skimmed the details until it came to the Cause Of Death. He had to read it a couple of times for it to sink in. 

_ “Misadventure in Combat Training. Cadet Bongiovi was fatally injured by a single shot from a fellow cadet’s rifle discharge. His injury was incompatible with life.” _

Jon’s eyes stung with unshed tears for a father who never had a chance to live. The Date of Death was 12th October 1962. “Ahh fuck,” he sighed sadly and handed the page back to Richie to read in full as he opened the letter that was included.

_Carol _

_ I never thought I’d be writing this to you, my firstborn, the light of my life, but your behaviour with this...Bongiovi boy...has been reprehensible, to say the least. _

_ You have disappointed and embarrassed your mother and me beyond measure. Therefore, with a heavy heart, I am dismissing you from the family. You wanted to live your own life, well, young lady, you are now about to find out how tough the real world can be. _

_ You and your bastard child will never set foot inside the family home again. Do not come around. Do not contact your mother or your sister. Rest assured, you will be turned away. _

_ David Sharkey _

“Wow! Your grandfather was a mean fucker, huh?” Richie said as he read over Jon’s shoulder.

“Hmm, seems like it.” Jon stretched and rubbed his hand over his face as another piece of the puzzle dropped into place.

“Good thing you got your loving nature from your Mom and Dad,” Richie said, dropping a kiss to Jon’s shoulder, “There’s one more left. Do you want to wait until tomorrow to read it?”

“No, let’s get this over and done with tonight. I have a feeling I won’t be sleeping much anyway.”

“Okay,” Richie said, reaching for the last envelope. It was slightly lumpy in one spot. When he unfolded the letter there was a lock of hair and a pale blue hospital band taped to the bottom of the page.

“Jesus, Cowboy,” Richie huffed, “Hope you’re ready for this one? It’s to you...from your Mom.”

Jon looked at Richie, fortifying himself, before taking the paper from his hand. “Guess we’ll find out, huh? Stay with me?”

“Whatever happens, babe.” Richie drew Jon up against his chest as he would with Sebastian and Lia when he read them bedtime stories.

Jon looked at his mother’s handwriting, neat tidy swirls that danced over the page and started reading out loud.

_My darling John Jnr _

_ I’m writing this on what is your 10th birthday. I’m sorry we can’t be with each other on your special day, my sweet boy. I’m going to get this letter to your Aunt Maggie in the hopes that one day she will be able to find you, take care of you and share her memories with you. _

_ I need you to know how much I loved you. I still do and I always will. I just wasn’t able to be the best mommy I could be for you. I tried to go back home after your Daddy died but your grandfather wouldn’t even let me inside the door. _

_ I tried, JJ, I really did, to look after you properly after John died. I had to find whatever work I could just to put food on the table for you. I tried ‘normal’ jobs but they either didn’t want to employ a widowed mother or it didn’t work with your schedule. _

_ I became desperate, my darling, and had to do some not nice things just to keep you fed. It wasn’t the life for a child. _

_ Even though I met a nice man in my ‘night’ work, I still missed your Daddy every day. He was my ‘One’. _

_ He loved you the moment he first felt you kick in my belly. Oh, you should have seen his face when he held you in his arms. He would rock you to sleep and tell you of all the plans he had for both of you as you grew up. He was so proud to be your Daddy. _

_ I certainly didn’t want to give you up but I couldn’t keep going the way that I was going. I’d fallen into the trap of addiction and I was drowning, my baby. I was drowning in a seedy life and I couldn’t, wouldn’t, pull you down with me. The man I’d met kept me on edge with my addictions and would promise me the world and the end of my misery….but only me, not you. _

_ The only way I could see to save you was to give you up, hoping that you would have the life that your Daddy dreamed of for you. _

_ The hardest thing I have ever had to do was to walk away from you that day as though there was nothing out of the ordinary. My heart broke as soon as I crossed the threshold back into the hallway. I wanted to turn back and to take you in my arms again and never let go. To go back to happier times when it was just the three of us. _

_ But Brian was waiting for me in the hallway and he whisked me away from you before I could take my next breath. The image of you and JJ Rabbit is forever burned into my heart and soul. _

_ I hope you’ve found some wonderful parents who love you just as much as I do. The only thing I want for you is to find love one day. I hope...you find your ‘One’. _

_ I don’t even know if you’ll ever see this but if you should, just know that I will carry you with me in my heart until the day I die. _

_ I love you, Jonny, _

_ Mommy oxox _

Jon fell silent, the page falling from his fingers, as he fought to control the buzzing in his head.

“Cowboy?” Richie asked quietly as he stroked Jon’s hair.

“I-I’m okay,” Jon replied hoarsely, “Was that my mother’s way of saying she was a drug addict and a prostitute?”

“Yeah, baby, I think so.” Richie gathered all the letters into a small pile and put them on his bedside table, never letting go of Jon in the process before he turned off the lights.

“Do you think she’s still alive?” Jon asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know, baby,” he sighed sadly, “Do you want her to be?”

Jon felt Richie’s comforting warmth beside him as he contemplated the question. 

“Right here, right now...no,” Jon admitted, “I still have too much anger over her leaving me to end up where I did. But maybe that will change the more I think about it.”

“Hmm,” Richie acknowledged, “Will you be okay while I’m gone?”

“I don’t know…,” he sighed, “but there’s only one way to find out.”

They lay in the dark, talking well into the early hours of the morning safe in the knowledge that Flo and Eddie wouldn’t bring the kids home till after lunch.

Richie was asleep long before Jon finally closed his eyes and gave in to exhaustion as the images and words of his mother echoed through his weary mind.


	7. Edge Of A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days had passed quickly since Jon’s discovery of his familial roots. They’d been busy keeping their promise to Sebastian but then the day had come that they’d had to say goodbye to Richie. They’d taken him to the airport to meet up with Simon and the rest of the band; the same guys that had stuck with Richie since the days at Rosie’s.

_**Sebastian’s First Day** _

The days had passed quickly since Jon’s discovery of his familial roots. They’d been busy keeping their promise to Sebastian but then the day had come that they’d had to say goodbye to Richie. They’d taken him to the airport to meet up with Simon and the rest of the band; the same guys that had stuck with Richie since the days at_ Rosie’s_.

Jon had kept his tears at bay until later that night when he put a tearful Sebastian and Lia to bed. Richie had kept his promise to call whenever he could. Jon would let the kids talk with him first before he sat down and held tight to the receiver as though he was able to feel Richie through the hard plastic.

For the most part, the days after Richie had left had been full of laughter and fun. That didn’t mean to say that Jon wasn’t distracted by his all-consuming thoughts of his mother. He had ended up snapping at Sebastian one evening for just being...happy. 

“Sebastian! Just shut up for a moment, I can’t hear myself think!” 

Jon rarely yelled at the children and as soon as he saw his babies’ bottom lips tremble, he felt ill. Sebastian had run off to his room and Lia had plopped down on her bottom where she stood and bawled.

“Ah fuck!” he cursed himself as he picked Lia up and cradled her to him as he went in search of Sebastian. There was no sign of him in his room but Jon knew he’d be hiding under his bed. It was one of his favourite spots.

Jon sat on the floor with Lia in his lap. She curled up against his chest, her thumb firmly stuck in her mouth. Jon rubbed her back until the sobs started to subside.

“Sebby...I’m sorry, kiddo,” Jon spoke even though there was no sign of his son, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

Jon heard a sniffle come from beneath the bed. He kissed Lia’s soft hair and waited patiently for Seb to make his way out when he felt like it.

“You see...you know how you’re a little scared about going to school? Well, Daddy’s feeling a little scared about something too. When you get scared...you want to yell, don’t you? That’s how I’m feeling, kiddo. Also, just like you, I miss Papa...big time..” He felt his eyes well up and his voice cracked with emotion, “Can you forgive me, my babies?”

Lia looked up at him when a tear fell on her. She pulled her thumb from her mouth and said, “Bebby? Dada sad, Bebby.” 

Jon didn’t trust his voice anymore so gave her a watery smile and nodded, kissing her little hand as it brushed over his watery eyes.

Sebastian crawled out, finally, and hugged Jon tightly. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he said, “Don’t be sad.”

“I’ll try, kiddo,” Jon replied. As he sat there surrounded by his kids, desperately missing Richie, his thoughts touched on his mother for the umpteenth time that day.

The three of them managed to get through the remaining days without incident before school started. Richie phoned every night to speak with the kids before they went to bed then again after the show to speak to Jon; most nights ending up with phone sex, both wishing that the other was there. 

Richie was playing to sold-out shows and the industry was starting to take notice of his second album but Simon, being a family man himself now, was adamant that there was no alteration to any scheduled breaks. 

The paparazzi were relentless in their quest for photos and Jon would buy every magazine and paper that Richie appeared in. He was taken aback one day though when he saw a full-page spread that included photos of himself and their kids. 

Thankfully, the magazine had been kind enough to blur out Sebastian and Lia’s faces but not enough to leave his name out of it.

When he brought it up to Richie that night in his phone call after the show, he didn’t seem too perturbed but promised to get Simon to look into it.

“As long as the kids are kept out of it,” Richie said, “that’s the main concern, right?!”

“Yeah...I guess,” Jon conceded, “It still makes me feel weirded out though.”

“I’m sorry, Cowboy,” Richie replied, “I’ll make sure Simon contacts the office tomorrow...get the legal team or someone into it.”

“Thanks, Mookie. I guess this means you’re famous now?!”

“Married to a rockstar, babe!”

*~*

The first day of school for Sebastian broke with blue skies and a gentle breeze. Chaos reigned supreme for a couple of hours as he wrangled Seb into posing for photos before Jon loaded the children in the car.

“Now, Seb,” Jon said as they pulled up at the school, “don’t forget that Lia and I will be here to pick you up.” 

Jon didn’t know if he was reminding himself or Seb. Not that he’d forget to collect him, but to remind himself that it was only a couple of hours.

“Okay, Daddy,” Sebastian replied in a small voice as he looked out of his window at the building. 

Jon huffed out a sigh and pushed his door open. His little boy was going to school and he was both excited and terrified for him. 

His own schooling had been patchy considering the number of times he’d moved but Sebastian was a happy, out-going boy who usually made friends easily. Jon also knew that a couple of Seb’s friends were attending the same school so he wouldn’t be completely alone.

He let Seb out of the car first so he could wrestle with his bag, whilst Jon went to the other door and scooped Lia into his arms.

“Ready, my little monkey?” he asked and held his free hand out to his son.

After entrusting Sebastian to his teacher’s care, more photos and a teary goodbye, Jon and a heartbroken Lia made their way back to the car.

“Bebby, Daddy,” Lia cried, “Bebby come back?”

“Of course, Li-Li,” Jon cooed, “We’ll come to get him this afternoon, babygirl.”

“Papa?”

“Not Papa, honey,” he replied, “Papa will come home soon, I promise.” 

Crying for her brother and Papa, Lia put up a squirmy fight against being buckled back into her car seat without Seb and Jon could feel his frustration rising. “Lia! Please! Just sit still,” he groused sharply. He felt like a heel when all he succeeded in doing was making Lia cry harder.

He closed the door, a little too hard, before getting behind the wheel and starting the engine. He sat unmoving while Lia cried behind him, as he figured out what he was supposed to be doing. He had work to do at Rosie’s but he wouldn’t be able to do that with Lia so distraught.

He turned around to his daughter and said, “How about we go visit Grandma, babygirl? Maybe take Grandma some flowers or something?” She stopped crying for a moment, hiccups wracking her small body and nodded. Jon reached over to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled, “Maybe some cookies?” he asked and was happy when Lia nodded again.

Rosie’s could wait. He’d call later and let the staff know that he’d be in tomorrow with Lia. Today, his daughter needed him more.

Jon also needed to speak with Joan. If there was one person that would be able to shed some light on his mother’s frame of mind, Jon figured it would be Richie’s mother.

*~*

Jon pulled the car up into Joan’s driveway and killed the engine. Taking Lia from her seat, he gathered the purchases and Lia’s diaper bag and led her to the door to ring the bell.

Handing Lia the flowers, he said, “You give these to Grandma, Li-Li when she opens the door.” He had to chuckle when he saw that they were almost the same size as his little girl.

Joan opened the door. “Hel- Oh my!” she said, “What a wonderful surprise!”

“Gamma!! Fowers!” Lia cried, holding the flowers out, “‘Pise!”

“Hello, my darling! Are those flowers for me?” Joan asked, “Thank you, Lia, they’re almost as pretty as you! Give Grandma a kiss and go on inside.” Joan accepted her granddaughter’s kiss before turning to Jon. “This is an unexpected visit, Jon. Come on in, darling boy.”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind?” he asked, dropping a kiss to her cheek, “Lia was upset about leaving Seb at school. I bought cookies too.”

“Don’t be silly! I don’t mind at all. The flowers are lovely, thank you,” Joan beamed, happy for seeing her family unexpectedly. “Go on through to the kitchen, dear.” She closed the door and followed Jon through the house.

As soon as Jon sat down, Lia climbed in his lap and threw her arm around his neck. He huffed out a little frustrated sigh as he gently extricated her arm, only for it to go back to the same spot the moment he let it go.

Joan was watching carefully as she fussed over the flowers and put on a fresh pot of coffee before she sat down.

“Lia, sweetheart, come to Grandma,” she said, “I’d really love one of those cuddles please?”

Jon breathed a sigh of relief when the constriction around his neck was released and Lia slipped from his lap to crawl up onto Joan’s.

He propped his head in his hand and watched as Joan spoke softly to Lia, asking if she’d been a good girl and if Sebastian was at school. He thought about all the times he’d wished he had someone like this as he grew up. 

The Baxters had never shown anything remotely like love to him, but even in the best of the other families, he had never truly felt that unconditional love of a grandparent. There were some that had come close but no-one that he could truly call his own.

“Jon, dear,” Joan broke into his thoughts, “Why don’t you pour the coffees then you sit right back down and tell me what’s going on?”

He smiled and said, “Now I know where Richie gets it from. Am I that transparent?” He stood and moved about the kitchen with ease, making the coffees and preparing a sippy cup of warm milk for Lia.

“Dear, you’re both looking like wet weeks and it can’t just be because you’re missing Richie,” Joan surmised. “You have a haunted look, Jon. What’s going on, dear?”

“Cookie, Gamma, peese?” Lia asked. Joan smiled and kissed Lia’s forehead before opening the packet and rewarding her granddaughter with a treat.

“Lia, come sit at your table so Grandma can drink her coffee,” Jon said, placing the sippy cup and another cookie on the small table that Seb and Lia used while they were over.

“‘Kay, Dada.”

When Lia was happily munching away, Jon sat back down with their coffee, handing a cup to Joan.

Joan arched her eyebrow at Jon, so similarly to Richie, and waited.

“I-I need to talk about...god, I don’t know where to begin,” he sighed, falling back in the chair.

“I usually find the beginning is a good place,” she said kindly.

Jon drummed his fingers against the tabletop as he composed his thoughts before he explained about finding the box of photos and letters and their significance.

“Oh darling, that’s wonderful that you finally have your answers,” Joan said, gripping his hand, “but...you want to know about your mother...from someone that’s been there. Am I right?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jon conceded as Lia crawled up into his lap again after finishing her milk and cookies, slipping her little hand inside his shirt. “But the last thing I want to do is upset you or make you angry, Mom.”

“Jon, my darling, how could you ever make me angry?” Joan frowned. 

“You brought my son back to me. Not once...but twice. I am forever indebted to you, dear boy.” She patted his hand and smiled, “Now...let’s move into the living room because it looks like someone is almost ready to fall asleep.”

Jon looked down at Lia. Her eyes were droopy and her thumb firmly stuck in her mouth, a sure sign that she was sleepy. He kissed her hair and nodded to Joan, moving seamlessly from the kitchen to the living room without disturbing his daughter nestled against him.

“Tell me...how do you feel about finding out about your mother?” she asked.

“I guess...I’m happy? Grateful? But there’s a wave of overwhelming anger that keeps pushing through,” Jon said. “I mean...how does a parent leave a child, especially one about Lia’s age?”

“Hmm,” Joan hummed, “It’s a difficult question to answer. From what you’ve told me, your mother was in a downward spiral. It would have been a heartbreaking decision and one that would have haunted her for years.”

“I know it did for Adam and myself,” she said quietly. “When Adam closed the door on Richie, I begged and I pleaded for him to go after our son. My only child; my baby.”

“Our generation wasn’t as educated or as approving of the homosexual or bisexual lifestyle. We were taught to fear it, to condemn it in the name of Christ. God and faith were the creeds that we were brought up on.”

“Adam had always wanted Richie to fall in love and settle down. Oh, don’t get me wrong, Richie brought lots of girls home...or we assumed they were girls. He thought we never knew but we always did.” Joan smiled and tapped the side of her nose in a knowing gesture.

“So when he was found with a man, Mr Torres, Adam reacted viscerally and banished Richie from the house. Being with a man was against God’s will. Adam didn’t want to be judged; by God or by our friends and family, for having a bisexual or homosexual son.”

“But couldn’t you have gone after him...put up a fight for your child?” Jon soothed himself by running his hand over Lia’s little body. She sighed as her eyes drifted closed, finally.

“In hindsight, I suppose I should have. But it comes back to that generational thing again,” she sighed. “A wife’s position was beside her husband, regardless of his decision.”

“I thought I'd lost Richard for good that day. I was ill with grief and Adam didn’t know what to do with me. Slowly, day by day, piece by piece, I rejoined the world, hoping and praying that Richard was safe and well.”

“Did you know he used to drive past when he first left? To try and catch a glimpse of you?” Jon offered. “He told me that in the early days after we first met.”

“Oh! Did he?” she beamed brightly, “That truly warms my heart, thank you, darling boy.”

“You’re welcome, but I should be thanking you,” Jon said as Lia twitched in his arms.

“For what, dear?”

“For having the guts to finally accept Richie as he is. For accepting me into your lives too, and our unconventional life. But most of all,” he said, “to know that our children will never have to wonder how much value they hold within the family. It’s the kind of stuff that I used to wish I had.”

“Oh Jon...you’re my son, and Adam’s, as much as Richard is. We both grew to love you just as much...because you loved our Richard unconditionally. And Adam would have adored his grandchildren...especially this little poppet.”

“That means a lot, Mom, thank you! I love you both too...now,” he grinned at Joan’s bemused look.

“Do you know how scared I was of you both that day I first came here? I was petrified...but I was also...angry, maybe? Angry because Richie was just being his true self...and you were missing out on such an amazing human being.” He paused a moment before adding, “Thank you for being honest with me about that time. I know it mustn’t have been easy to relive.”

“I hope you got the answers you were looking for, Jon,” she smiled. “Why don’t you put Lia down on Richard’s bed and you can help me make some lasagna for lunch. You can take some home when you go.”

  
Jon had spent a lovely couple of hours with Richie’s mom, enjoying the stories she was telling about her son. Lia had woken as soon as Jon had laid her down on the bed. She was definitely out of sorts. Jon hoped she wasn’t coming down with anything.

As he and Lia were leaving to collect Sebastian from school, Joan asked if he had told Flo and Eddie about their find.

He shook his head, “I know I need to do that. I...just don’t know how yet. You know how Mom can get sometimes.”

Joan smiled and nodded. “Come give Grandma kisses and cuddles goodbye, sweetheart,” she said to Lia and held her arms open, ready to take her granddaughter. Lia shifted sideways in Jon’s arm, moving into Joan’s waiting ones. She walked to the car with her and said, “Lia, you give Sebastian a cuddle and kiss from Grandma, okay? Behave for Daddy and say hi to Papa.”

“‘Kay, Gamma,” Lia said as Joan kissed her before handing her back to Jon to buckle into her car seat.

“Thank you, Mom,” Jon said, taking the small woman into a hug, “for everything.”

“You’re welcome, darling boy. Tell Richie to call me and you call Flo. She’ll understand, I promise.”

“I will...to both,” he kissed her cheek and got into the car.

*~*

Jon waited with Lia outside Sebastian’s classroom with all the other parents. Lia was weaving in and out between his legs as her excitement about seeing Seb started to skyrocket.

“Um excuse me?” a woman’s voice jostled him out of his head.

Jon turned to see a young mother clutching a magazine; the one that had published the photos of their family.

“Hi,” Jon said with a tight smile.

“I don’t mean to bother you but…,” she flipped open the magazine, “Is this you and Richie? Richie Sambora?”

Jon flicked his eyes over the photos of them taken at the park before Richie left. It still rankled him that someone had been watching them as a family.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, “He’s so cute. I’ve bought both his records. They’re very good.”

“Yeah, they are,” Jon agreed, “but I may be biased. On both points.”

“I’m sorry, I’m being rude,” she said, holding her hand out, “I’m Sylvie. My son is in Ms Jackson’s class.”

“Jon.” He returned the handshake. “Sebastian is in the same class. Our son. This is Lia.”

“So...you’re together?” Sylvie asked, twirling her hand around in the air in some vague gesture.

Jon held up his left hand. “Sorry.” 

“Damn,” she swore softly, “Sorry, that slipped out. He’s out touring at the moment, right?”

“Yeah. He’ll be back on a break in a couple of weeks before the big push in the run-up to Thanksgiving,” Jon said. “I’m sure he’ll be doing the school run in that time.” He bent to pick Lia up who had been trying to climb up his leg.

“Oh shit, our very own rockstar at school,” Sylvie exclaimed. 

The bell rang to save Jon from any further small talk as Lia gasped loudly in his ear.

“Nice to meet you,” Jon smiled and turned back to the stream of little people spilling from the door excitedly.

“Bebby! Bebby!” Lia yelled, pointing, “Dada...Bebby! Yay, Bebby!”

“I know, babygirl,” Jon chuckled and smooched his face into her neck making her giggle as Sebastian ran over to them. “Hey, kiddo. We missed you today!” Jon knelt down to give Sebastian a hug. 

“Daddy! You’re squishing me,” he giggled.

“Well I gotta give you my hug, and Papa’s,” Jon grinned, squeezing Sebastian, “Then Grandma sent one too.”

“You saw Grandma today?”

“Yeah, kiddo,” Jon said, standing and taking Seb’s hand, “I needed to talk to Grandma about something. She sent home some lasagna for you.”

“Yes!” he whooped.

Jon and the kids spent an uneventful evening as Lia followed Sebastian around the house like a puppy. Jon was wondering how she was going to behave tomorrow after doing the school drop-off. He hoped she was going to be okay so that he could take her to Rosie’s to do some work. There was only so much he could do from home.

As usual, the phone rang at 5 pm. Jon let Sebastian get it knowing that it would be Richie checking in. As Sebastian recounted his day at school, Jon moved into their bedroom to put some laundry away. He’d catch up with Richie when he rang after his show that night.

Jon smiled as he listened to Lia’s excited little chatter with Sebastian playing interpreter. Some paperwork from Rosie’s caught his attention and he lost track of time and didn’t hear when Sebastian and Lia said their goodbyes until they came racing in to find him.

“Papa says he’ll ring you tonight, Daddy,” Sebastian said, launching himself onto their bed followed closely behind by his sister.

“I hungy, Dada,” Lia said, climbing up his back, her little arms wrapped tight around his neck.

“Babygirl, c’mon let go, please. I’ll fix dinner in a minute, okay?” Jon frowned as he tried to salvage his work thoughts and the papers from beneath their arms and legs. “Guys! Out!” he yelled, making them jump and stop wrestling amongst themselves. He inhaled, trying to get his temper under control.

Seb sniffled and said, “I wish Papa were here. C’mon Li-Li, let’s go to my room and wait for dinner.” He waited for Lia to slide from the bed and walked out of the room holding her hand.

“Goddamn it!” Jon swore and fell against the pillows, battling to get his emotions under control. When he felt that he could talk without breaking, he reached for the phone beside the bed and dialled.

“Hey Mom,” he said when the call connected. He listened to Flo’s comforting voice as she asked how their day had been with Seb at school.

He cleared his throat before answering, trying to sound as normal and happy as he usually was instead of the feeling as though the walls were closing in.

“He...he’s okay, Lia’s okay,” he managed. “Uh, mom...can you guys come for dinner tomorrow?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose as Flo, ever vigilant of her family’s distress, questioned him.

“Mom...mom, I gotta go. The kids need dinner,” he said, sitting up. “Yeah, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, okay? Richie and I are fine, the kids are fine. I’m sorry...I love you. Bye, Mom.” 

He allowed himself a moment of wild-eyed panic about how close his temper is to the surface these days, before pulling himself together to search out the children. He found them playing quietly in Seb’s bedroom so he sat in the doorway, just absorbing their light. 

He poked cautiously at the thoughts of his mother, wondering if this was how she had felt after John had died, only just holding it together for his sake. He didn’t recall any harsh words from her but he kept blocking the memories as they surfaced, not ready yet to deal with that pain.

“Hey, Daddy,” Seb acknowledged him finally but kept on playing with his cars, zooming them around the floor and around his sister.

“I did it again, didn’t I, kiddo?” he asked. “I don’t blame you for wanting Papa back. I’m being such a bad daddy at the moment.”

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Seb shrugged, “We know you’re sad without Papa.” Sebastian was too wise for his years, Jon thought.

“Yeah...yeah, I am,” Jon sniffled, “I promise I’ll try not to yell anymore. Can I get a hug? One of your special hugs? Please?” 

Sebastian grinned and dropped his car with a clatter, racing to Jon to give one of his extra squishy hugs before Lia joined in, succeeding in knocking them all to the ground. Jon didn’t mind one bit, relishing in the unconditional love of his children. He finally felt his mood lift as he tickled them both until they were breathless.

After dinner, he made sure that he spent as much time as possible with them. He let them make a huge bubbly mess in the bathroom before snuggling with them on Sebastian’s bed to read a story. Lia had fallen asleep, so Jon moved her into her crib before checking on Seb.

“Sleep, my little monkey,” Jon whispered and kissed Seb, “You’ve got school tomorrow, don’t forget. Papa and I love you so, so much.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Seb yawned and closed his eyes.

Jon filled in his time, waiting on Richie’s call, by cleaning the bathroom and the kitchen before he settled down at the kitchen bench with his paperwork again, losing time again until he was jolted by the phone ringing.

“Mookie?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Richie’s weary, croaky voice came over the line.

“Are you okay? Your voice sounds rough.”

“Had a shit show tonight. Took it out on my voice,” Richie said sharply. “How was your day? How was Seb’s day at school?”

“He breezed it through. Lia on the other hand,” he replied, “She was lost and clingy. Oh, we went to your mom’s. She wants you to call her, too. How come you had a shit show, babe?”

“How come?” Richie growled, “You tell me, Cowboy? Why the fuck are you yelling at the kids?”

“Huh?” Jon frowned at the bite of anger in Richie’s voice, “How did...? Seb.”

“Yeah! My head wasn’t in the game because I was too busy thinking of home. How come our six year old is telling me that you’re yelling at them? What the fuck is going on, Jonny?”

“I didn’t mean to, okay? I apologised both times and made them their favourite dessert tonight.” He didn’t like where this conversation was going. 

“Tonight?! There’s been more than once?” Richie almost yelled, “I’m coming home. I’ll get Simon to book me a flight tom-.”

“No! Why would you do that?” Jon asked, hurt by Richie’s lack of faith in him, “Unless...unless you don’t think I can handle our kids? Is that it, Rich?”

“You never yell at the kids, so obviously there’s something going on, Jonny.”

“Yeah, it’s called life, Rich. We’re coping the best we can, okay? I’m fine. The kids are fine. Stay where you are and finish this leg so you can come home...when you’re supposed to.”

“You know what?” Richie huffed, “I can’t do this tonight. I’m not in the mood to fight with you, Jonny. Get your head together or go see someone. I’m going for a drink. Goodnight, Cowboy.”

“I lo-,” Jon tried to say before the phone was beeping in his hand. His stomach dropped at Richie’s tone and brutal disconnection of the line. He stared at the receiver before carefully placing it back onto its cradle when all he wanted to do was smash it into little pieces.

Instead, he swept all his papers to the floor in a pique of impotent rage before yanking a beer from the fridge, almost drinking it all in large gulps. He was starting to regret finding the photos and letters because ever since that day, nothing had been the same no matter how hard he tried to keep it on an even keel.

He sat on the floor in the kitchen, alone and desperately hoping Richie would call again before his head hit his chest in a doze. He woke with a start, climbing stiffly to his feet to crawl into his empty bed, fully clothed. He just wanted to wake up and start afresh. He reached for Richie’s pillow, buried his face into it and cried himself to sleep.


	8. Keep The Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie woke the next day with the hangover from hell. Too much alcohol and very little sleep made for a very bad band meeting that afternoon. Simon had gotten everyone together to go over the night before and sort out the issues.
> 
> “That was a fucking shit-show last night! What the fuck happened?” Simon railed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all gave poor Richie such a hard time for the last chapter that I hope this one redeems him somewhat.
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe out there.
> 
> J xxx
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the pics that go along with the chapters too. Thanks to @Luke2leia for talking me through how to do it and opening her Discord account to me. Make sure you check out the fab and oh-so-hot stories on this amazing account. Thank you, lovely!

Richie woke the next day with the hangover from hell. Too much alcohol and very little sleep made for a very bad band meeting that afternoon. Simon had gotten everyone together to go over the night before and sort out the issues.

“That was a fucking shit-show last night! What the fuck happened?” Simon railed at them.

“It wasn’t their fault,” Richie croaked, “I didn’t have my shit together. I took it out on these guys and my voice.”

“So what do you need to do, Rich? Apart from drowning yourself in honey and lemon to fix that voice before the next show?” Simon asked. He paced the small area in his hotel room as Richie and the rest of the band lounged on whatever surface they could find.

“I need to make a couple of phone calls,” Richie said, “I want to apologise for being such an asshole last night. I’m gonna stay in tonight and rest my voice. I’ll be ready on time to go in the morning.” 

He wanted to talk to his mom. It had been a couple of days since he had spoken to her and he knew that Jon had been there yesterday. He wanted to know why. Then he wanted to call Jon and apologise. His harsh words to him last night were the reason that he didn’t sleep very well. He hated knowing that Jon was going through something and he wasn’t there to help.

When Simon concluded the meeting after addressing a few other issues, he called Richie back as they all started to file out of his room.

“Hey, man,” Simon said, “Is everything okay? Do I need to be worried?”

Richie sighed, sitting back down into a chair. “I was speaking to Seb before the show like I always do,” he shrugged, “His first day of school, man! Can you believe that?! Anyway, he let slip that Jon yelled at him and Lia the other day and a few other things. Then when I spoke to Jon last night, he told me he’d done it again. He’s got some shit going on but still...that’s not my Cowboy.”

“No, it doesn’t sound like it,” Simon replied. “Listen, if there’s anything I can do, man, just let me know. I’m getting it from home as well, even though we’d done it all before.”

“Thanks, man,” Richie sighed, clapping Simon on the back after he stood to leave. “I’m gonna make those phone calls then rest the pipes.”

“Good idea.” They shook hands and Richie left, heading down the hall to his own room.

Opening the door to his empty room, he let the door slam behind him as he came to a stop. He was missing home just as much as they were missing him, he guessed. He was worried about Jon mostly. Wondering how his state of mind was at the moment. 

Scrubbing his face with his hands, he finally put one foot ahead of the other and moved further into the room, grabbing the phone and sitting in a chair next to the window. He kept his sunglasses on to protect his weary eyes as he propped his feet up on the ledge to soak up some sun.

He ordered a jar of honey and some cut lemons from room service, along with a full breakfast, before deciding on calling his mother first. He hoped she might be able to shed some light on what had been going on with Jon.

His order was delivered before he could pick up the phone again, having been off in his own world and losing track of time. He fixed himself a tea with honey and lemon, uncovered his food and rang his mom.

“Hello?” Joan answered.

“Hey, Ma, it’s Richie.”

“Oh Richard, I’m so happy to hear your voice, sweetheart. Thank you for calling. I guess Jon passed on my message, then?”

“Yeah, he said he and Lia called in. Everything okay?” he asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

“I’m fine, but you sound terrible, dear,” Joan said, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m going to rest my voice after this,” he replied, “Hey, Ma? Tell me about yesterday?”

“Well, Jon gave me a lovely surprise by calling in with Lia. Spoiled me with flowers and cookies too,” she said happily, “Lia was really clingy with Jon. She was a little limpet around his neck. I guess she was feeling a little lost without Sebastian.”

“Hmm, possibly,” Richie sipped his tea, “How was Jonny?”

“What are you fishing for, Richard?” Joan asked. “Don’t play me for a fool, child. If you want to know something, just ask me, sweetheart.”

Richie huffed at being found out. “Sorry, Ma. Was Jonny acting strange? With Lia, I mean? Did he tell you anything?”

“Eat your breakfast, Richard, while I talk.” His mother never failed to blow him away with how she always knew what he was doing. Even from across the continent. 

“Did Jon tell me about his mother and father? Yes. Did he seem upset? No, not particularly. Was he short with Lia? Maybe a little, but try being a solo parent with an upset toddler whose father and brother aren’t around. Did he relax after we spoke? Definitely.”

“Wait! He told you about his parents?” Richie asked, “What did he say?”

“Why haven’t you asked him this, darling?”

“We..ahh, we kinda had a fight last night after the show.”

“Oh, Richard. Over? No, wait, let me see...somehow you heard that he was being cranky with the children. Am I right?”

“Ma! How do you do that?!” Richie stopped eating in astonishment. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw it on the plate. He’d eaten enough. “Yeah. You’re right. Seb accidentally let it slip. I messed up the show and hit him with both barrels when I spoke to him after the show.”

“Tsk,” Joan replied, “Oh dear, a case of Chinese whispers by the sounds of it. You ring him as soon as you hang up from me, do you hear me?”

“Already planned on it, Ma. So what did you two talk about?”

“He wanted to know from a mother’s point of view, of how it felt to walk away from a child.”

“Oh.”

“We spoke at length about your father’s reaction and how I dealt with it. I think it clarified a few of his fears.”

“Fears?”

“About whether his mother would ever have regretted her decisions,” Joan said then paused before continuing, “Be patient with him, darling. He suddenly has a family that he’d blocked from his mind years ago for his own mental health. They’re now real people with feelings and thoughts, even though they might be decades old. He’s struggling through that mental reunion. You of all people should understand that.”

“I guess,” he conceded a little in regards to Jon.

“All I remember was being so happy that you guys were at the hospital. That I had my parents back. He’s never had them, or only his mom for a few years, I don’t get why he’s letting it bother him so much. Why isn’t he happy he’s found them?”

“Richard Stephen Sambora!” Joan scolded her son, “I would have expected better from you. You were in the hospital surrounded by nurses and visitors tending to your every whim. Also, Jon never left your side, did he?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Richie mumbled. His mother still managed to chasten him as though he was Sebastian’s age.

“Jon is trying to cope with this on his own. Not to mention the stress of Sebastian starting school and Lia feeling lost without you and Seb is not helping either.”

“I told him last night I was coming home-”

“Told him? Or asked him, darling?” his mother queried.

“Told, asked...same thing, right?”

“No! If you told him, then to him you’re saying that you don’t trust him to deal with his own children,” she said with a bite behind her words, “Made him feel inadequate; less of a parent than when you’re with him. You cut him off at the knees, my darling.”

Richie was silent. He’d never even contemplated that Jon may have misconstrued his meaning. He just wanted to help ease the stress.

“You should have asked,” she continued, “Asked if he was okay...truly okay. Asked how he was coping and if he needed any kind of support from you. Do you understand, Richard?”

Richie threw his sunglasses on the table in frustration as he leaned back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He swallowed heavily, “Ma?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” her tone had softened.

“I messed up, didn’t I?”

Joan sighed, “Yes, child. But not so badly that you can’t fix it. Be honest and he will forgive you. Jon loves you just as much as you love him. You’ll get through this.”

“Hey, Ma?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I love you, but I gotta go.”

She chuckled, replying with, “I love you too, sweetheart. Go talk with Jon. Call me soon and take care of yourself. Goodbye, Richard.”

“Bye, Ma.”

*~*

“Can we have corn on the cob? And...and...and a big salad wif those teeny tomatoes?” Seb bounced along beside Jon toward the car after his second day at school. He was excited that his Nana and Pop were coming for dinner.

“Already made, kiddo,” Jon smiled at Seb. 

Jon had managed to get to Rosie’s to do some work even though he hadn’t had much sleep. He’d tossed and turned after climbing into bed, the argument with Richie weighing heavily on his mind.

Lia was in a much better mood than the previous day, and she happily played in his office as he worked. It helped that the girls on the staff kept coming in to take her on little errands, which he gratefully appreciated. 

Rosie’s was a second home to both Sebastian and Lia. The closed bar was a good space to let them run around when needed. They both knew that they weren’t allowed behind the bar or if they got too noisy, the staff were allowed to tell them to be quiet.

Jon absently reached for the ringing phone as he was running over stock figures. He glanced over at Lia, napping peacefully in the travel crib set up in the corner, after a filling meal. Meg had shared her lunch of soup and cheese toast after Lia rejected what Jon had packed for her.

“Meg, she has you wrapped around her finger, you know?” Jon grinned from the door of his office.

“I don’t mind, Jon,” she replied with a small, secretive smile, “It’s getting me in practice...for six months time.”

“Really?!” Jon asked, “Meg...that’s great news. Congratulations, darlin’.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? You’ll be a wonderful mom. Your job will be waiting if you want to come back. You’re our best Duty Manager, Meg and part of Rosie’s! ”

He smiled at how much Rosie’s had become part of their extended family.

“Rosie’s, Jon speaking.”

“Hey, Cowboy.” Richie’s croaky and almost non-existent voice carried over the line.

“Mookie...,” Jon gasped, “your voice!” Jon was surprised how it had become so much worse overnight, rather than better.

“Yeah, I know. I’m resting it after I speak to you,” Richie assured him. 

He carried on quickly, desperate to explain himself and beg for Jon’s forgiveness. “Jonny, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being an asshole last night. I should never have snapped at you like that. I took my frustrations out on the band and then you.”

“I spoke to Ma and she told me about your talk. She pointed out a few things about where your head may be at, that I’d not really taken into consideration, then put me in my place. Boy, did she put me in my place….”

Jon smiled knowing how formidable Joan could be when getting her point across.

“I’m sorry if it sounded as though I didn’t trust you or whatever with how you’re dealing with the kids. I don’t doubt your parenting, baby. I’m sure you’re doing the best you can with Lia. She’d be lost and a little scared right now. And Seb can be a little brat some days. I should have known that and-.”

“Rich! Baby, just shut up for a minute,” Jon cut him off as Richie’s voice had almost faded into a husky whisper. 

“It’s okay, Mookie,” Jon said, “I understand why you reacted that way...it’s just that you blindsided me with your anger. I hadn’t been listening to Seb talking to you last night, otherwise, I would have jumped in and explained. I got lost in the licencing renewals for Rosie’s and didn’t even hear them hang up.”

“All okay with the bar?” Richie managed to whisper.

“Yeah, absolutely,” he assured, “just that everything is a day late. Lia was so upset about Seb yesterday, that I couldn’t have done any work successfully. So we went to visit your Mom instead. Our babies always come first, right? Oh, hey, Megs is pregnant, too.”

“Cool!” Richie croaked. “Cowboy...I-.”

“Shush! Go rest your voice so you can talk to the kids tonight,” Jon said, “I forgive you, even if you were an asshole last night.” Jon smiled when he heard Richie snort down the line. “Yes, I miss you...desperately, but we’re okay. I promise.”

“I got Mom and Dad coming over tonight. I’m going to tell them about the shoe box,” Jon continued, “So I’ll speak to you when you talk to the kiddos. Oh, and by the way...the makeup sex better be really good when you get home. Just sayin’. I love you, Mookie.”

“Promise! You won’t be able to walk, Cowboy. Love you, baby. Bye.”

Jon released a cleansing breath and smiled. Lia stirred and started babbling to herself. Jon suddenly felt as though the day got just a little bit brighter. He pushed away from his desk to get Lia and change her before he started packing up for the day to go get Seb from school.

*~*

Later that evening after dinner and Sebastian and Lia had been put to bed, Jon sat down with Flo and Eddie and said, “I have something to tell you and I’m sorry it’s taken this long but,” he sighed, shifting in his seat, “I dunno...I needed to work some stuff out first.”

Flo frowned and cast a glance toward Eddie before asking, “Is everything okay, Jon? You and Richie are okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I think so,” he said. If he had been having the same conversation earlier today, he probably would have had a different response. “We had a fight last night but he rang today to apologise. We’re good now.”

“Oh thank goodness for that,” his mother replied.

Eddie patted Flo’s hand, “See, dear?! Nothing to be worried about.” Eddie turned to Jon and continued, “Put your mother out of her misery, Jon, and just tell us what’s on your mind.”

“Sorry, Mom. I gotta get something. Be right back,” he stood and dropped a kiss to her head on the way to get the shoebox from his bedroom. He set it down in front of the Rashbaums and started to talk.

“The week before Richie left, Sebastian had a fall from Lia’s closet,” Flo gasped and Jon immediately soothed her, “He’s okay. He didn’t get hurt but he put his foot or something through the wall.”

“Anyway,” Jon continued, “We found this shoebox in the wall.” He brought it closer and took the lid off. His hands still shook when he pulled out the letters and the photos, leaving the diary until last.

Jon reached for Carol and John’s marriage certificate first and opened it, handing it to Eddie first.

“Son…,” Eddie breathed, “Is this...is this who I think it is?” 

Flo took the page and skimmed through the information as Jon opened his birth certificate and handed it over.

“Oh Jonny,” Flo cried and crushed him into a hug. “Your mother...and your father.”

Jon smiled through being subjected to one of Flo’s tearful hugs before he continued with his explanation.

“Between the diary, the letters and the photos, I kind of know what happened finally,” he said, frowning. However, just because he knew what happened, didn’t mean he wasn’t still battling with the hows and whys.

“Do you know where they are? Are they still around here?” Flo asked.

“John is dead, Mom,” he said as he pulled out the Army letter and handed it over, “I’m not sure about Carol.”

“Ah, son, I’m sorry,” Eddie said, “Maybe you could track down his gravesite. Visit him.”

Jon nodded. “Yeah, that’s not a bad idea, Dad. I don’t know why we didn’t think of that earlier.” 

“So tell us the story Jon, honey,” Flo said as she dabbed away stray tears.

“Well...it seems as though,” he started as he pulled out the photos, “Carol, her younger sister, Maggie, and her parents lived here. Carol met John at high school and they fell in love. She got knocked up with me and Carol got kicked out of the family home.” He handed out the photos as he spoke.

“Oh she’s so pretty, Jonny,” Flo exclaimed at one of Carol’s images, “You have her smile, honey. Lia has her eyes! Do you have any photos of you as a baby?”

“Yeah,” Jon said, handing the photo of himself with his parents over first, before the rest of them, including the ones of him with JJ Rabbit.

“Oh Jon!” she exclaimed, “Lia does look like you as a baby, doesn’t she?”

“Well, I would hope so, Mom,” Jon grinned at the look he received from Flo.

“Cheeky!” 

“Anyway, it seems like my grandfather didn’t approve of my father, so kicked my mother out when she was discovered. Carol and John ran off and got married and he joined the Army but was killed in training when I was less than a year old. Carol tried to come back here with me but was sent away.”

“Different times,” Eddie said sadly, “What else Jon?”

“It only gets worse from there,” Jon said, reaching for Carol’s letter and handing it to Flo to read, “I’ll leave you to read that while I make us some coffee.” He stood, clapping his father on the shoulder as he walked past them and into the kitchen.

He set the mugs out while the coffee machine did its thing, casting furtive glances at the people he loved, who had taken him in as one of their own, as they read the words from the woman that birthed him and abandoned him. 

He watched as the play of emotions played over their faces. He wondered if this is how Richie felt watching him when he first read them. The feeling of anticipation mingling with dread. 

He heard Flo’s soft voice say his mother’s words, bringing them to life. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his birth mother speaking until it started to become physically painful, his breath catching in his chest. He turned away suddenly, gasping quietly for breath as he tried to compose himself. 

Why couldn’t his birth mother have been Flo, with her loving temperament, warm hugs and sense of fun? Instead, he was born to a pregnant teenage runaway.

Flo’s soft recitation stopped, her voice wavering. Eddie pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to his wife, who dabbed away tears.

“Oh Jon,” Flo said, folding the letter carefully. “Jon?”

He hadn’t answered because he was desperately trying to stave off a wave of anger and despair. Before he knew it, he felt Flo’s warm hand grip his shoulder. “Sweetheart….” 

He turned into his mother’s arms and let himself be soothed as he would do for his own children. He was so tired of crying...but he couldn’t shut it down either.

“Why, Mom?” he murmured tearfully, “Why couldn’t she have been stronger? Why couldn’t she have fought harder for me? Why didn’t my grandmother fight for her daughter?”

“Oh honey...as your dad said before, it was different back then,” Flo said. She released Jon from her hug and reached up to wipe away his tears, “My parents were very strict. The grilling they put Eddie through on our first date... I was sure it was going to be the first and only.”

“But you captivated me, my dear,” Eddie replied as he moved to the kitchen, “I didn’t want any other fellow to steal you away.” He kissed Flo on the cheek and smiled down at her. “I’m sure your Mom will agree with me here. We’ll help in any way you need, Jon. If you need help with the kids, the bar or even if you want to find out what happened with your birth mother or her sister. You just gotta say the word.”

“Thanks, Dad. I haven’t made up my mind about finding out more, yet.” Jon hugged Eddie and said, “For all I know, she’s probably still walkin’ the streets out there, hustling for drug money. I don’t wanna bring someone like that into my kids’ lives.”

“Son, you had better reconsider that statement,” Eddie said, frowning. 

Eddie turned to the coffee machine, pouring three mugs of the fortifying liquid as he spoke, “It wasn’t that long ago that these two scrawny kids came into my store. One was looking for a job, looking as scared as a jack-rabbit ready to run and the other eyeing off every other person in the store, looking for his next customer.” 

Eddie turned back to Jon, handing him a coffee then stood waiting for that statement to drop. Flo hummed her agreement as she retrieved her own coffee as well as Eddie’s.

Jon’s eyes flicked between his parents before the realisation hit him. He stumbled against the counter, his coffee mug clattering to the bench as his trembling hand placed it down before he dropped it completely.

“Oh my god,” Jon breathed, almost gasping for breath, “I- I...I didn’t think. Thank fuck Richie wasn’t here. How could I have been so stupid?”

“I don’t usually let you off for cursing but in this instance, I will,” Flo said, “You are very lucky Richie isn’t here, Jon. Silly comments like that would have cut him to the bone, don’t you think? Now…let’s get comfortable while we hash this out.” Flo took Jon’s arm and led him back into the living room. 

Jon fell into the cushions, still reeling. How had he not seen it before? He groaned, covering his face with his hands, “What if I’d said that at Joan’s yesterday?

“Then you would have got the tongue-lashing that you would have deserved, Jon,” Flo said sternly, “Do you think Richie had a choice in doing what he had to do to survive? Maybe, maybe not. But my point is that everyone has a story, honey. Even your mother.”

“Mom? Dad?” he spoke after long moments of silence. The older couple had been communicating wordlessly between themselves while they waited. 

“Will you help me find her? Or at the very least her sister?” Jon asked. He looked over at his parents, “Carol will never be able to replace you both, and I never want her to try to but I...I think I want to meet her. Take the first step in turning the key to the door on that part of my life for good.”


	9. Why Aren't You Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon woke early. It was Sunday and Richie was coming home today on a two-week break. He was going to take the kids to the airport to surprise him and he wanted to quickly tidy the house before making the trip out to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

***~Florida~***  
  
Carol was pottering around in her kitchen late one afternoon, sorting out some flowers for a floral arrangement. The radio was playing softly in the background and she hummed along as she trimmed stalks and arranged them in a vase. A soft breeze brought the scent of the ocean on its tendrils through the windows overlooking the beach.  
  
She’d moved down to Florida when Matt, her youngest, accepted an internship at the General Hospital. Tony, her other son, had built a successful career in New York City and was happy for his mother when she announced she was moving south.  
  
After her husband had passed away, the house in New Hampshire was too big so the Mayor’s widow moved to Florida. Carol was happy in her apartment by the sea. She’d made new friends and Matt was across town.  
  
Carol was just finishing the final touches to her flowers when her phone rang. Wiping her hands on a tea towel, she reached for the handset on the wall nearby.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Sis. It’s Maggie,” the familiar voice said.  
  
“Maggie!” Carol smiled happily. “How are you, sweetie?  
  
Her younger sister was still living near Atlantic City ever since she moved from the family home as soon as she graduated High School. Maggie had never forgiven their parents for banishing her sister and nephew from their lives that day Carol had come looking for help. Carol had sent sporadic letters through her friend Kimmy, to Maggie, never revealing her whereabouts.  
  
After graduation, Maggie had tracked Carol down, hoping to be a part of her life with little JJ. What she’d found was a heartbroken shell that resembled her sister. Someone that was reliant on an abusive man that supplied her with enough drugs to keep her under control; enough to keep her working the nights away.  
  
The most heartbreaking thing was that Carol had given little JJ up for adoption. Or that’s what her creep of a boyfriend told Maggie. After Maggie had recovered from the shock, she hatched a plan with Kimmy to rescue Carol.  
  
Within twelve months, Carol was drug-free and living a quiet life in a little town in New Hampshire. She met and fell in love with an older man who went on to become Mayor. They married and had two sons. Carol made Maggie swear never to mention JJ; that he was part of her past that she couldn’t bring up with her new and very influential husband. Maggie reluctantly agreed and over time, little JJ became a memory that would haunt them both.  
  
“Huh? Oh! Yes, I’m fine, sis, thanks,” Maggie replied quickly, “Carol! Are you...are you sitting down?”  
  
“No, but I can be,” Carol said cautiously, “What’s going on, Maggie? Are you ill? The kids?”  
Carol sat at the kitchen table, the cord of the telephone stretching across the space.  
  
“We’re fine, we’re fine,” she said, “Oh, I can’t believe this! Carol...I found him!”  
  
“Found who, sweetie?”  
  
Carol heard Maggie blow out a breath before saying in a rush, “Becca was reading a music magazine at the table instead of doing her homework. So I confiscated it, okay? So I sat down to read it while supervising her. I turn the page and there he is!”  
  
“Who? There who is?” Carol asked again, getting a little cross with her sister’s long-winded tale.  
  
“JJ,” Maggie simply said and Carol felt her world drop out from under her.  
  
“N-no...you must be mistaken, Maggie,” she insisted, “How- Why would he be in a magazine? No! You’re wrong. Seeing things.” Her vision blurred and her heart beat a fast tattoo against her chest wall.  
  
“No! Carol...he still has John’s name, listen,” Maggie said before starting to read from the copy in the magazine.  
  
“Richie Sambora and long-term partner, Jon, they took the H out of John...Jon Bongiovi, take their children to the new state-of-the-art playground in Toms River. Sambora has a new album out now and is undertaking a national tour to promote it, leaving Bongiovi to hold the fort with their children and bar, Rosie’s, where Sambora got his start.”  
  
“It could be anyone with that name, Maggie,” Carol managed to sound normal even though she could feel her heart beating hard against her ribcage.  
  
“Wait, there’s more,” she replied.  
  
“Richie Sambora, an only child, is native to New Jersey. Sources say that Mr Bongiovi was a part of the State vs New Starts Adoption Agency scandal, where it was found that the agency owners were a part of a pedophilia ring more than ten years ago. The head of the ring and his wife were later found murdered. The murders remain unsolved.”  
  
“No!” Carol gasped in horror, “Not my JJ!”  
  
She remembered vague details of the case being in the news but at the time her husband had just gone through a massive stroke. The next few years were spent nursing him into some kind of health until another stroke took him from her for good. Everything outside their little world was a blur during that time.  
  
“Carol...JJ’s been in Jersey all this time,” Maggie said excitedly, “I know where this park is! I can-”  
  
“No! Maggie, no...please,” Carol shouted, “Le-Let me think about it first. Please!”  
  
“But Carol-,” Maggie started.  
  
“I said no, Maggie!”  
  
“Fine! But he’s my nephew too! I have a right to find out about him if I want to!” Maggie snapped.  
  
“I know,” Carol said sadly, “and I can’t stop you from doing that.”  
  
“But...I-I can’t...not yet. I have Tony and Matt to think of, don’t forget. They have no idea that they have a brother out there. Just as Michael never knew that I’d had the life I did before he met me.”  
  
“Carol...please think about it,” Maggie pleaded, “I’m going to find out more but I won’t approach him...yet.”  
  
“Thank you, Maggie!” Carol said quietly, “I love you, sis. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
“I love you too,” she said, “But I’m only giving you a week to decide, Carol. I want to know my nephew. I want to heal the family. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”  
  
The receiver went dead in Carol’s hand and she let it clatter to the floor, dangling by the curly cord as it beeped in protest. She sat back heavily in the chair, staring out at the azure ocean with blind eyes as her thoughts turned inward.  
  
JJ was out there. Her darling little boy...was now a man. With children of his own. She was a grandmother! Oh, she needed to see them! She should have asked Maggie for the name of the magazine. But then that would be conceding that she wanted to know.  
  
But...Tony and Matt. How would she tell them? Oh, by the way, your brother lives in New Jersey with his male partner and two kids. She couldn’t do that to them...could she?  
  
She needed to know more about this court case, too. Carol forced herself to move, retrieving the handset from the floor before dialling Tony’s number at work.  
  
“Tony Blake.”  
  
“Hello, darling, I hope I’m not interrupting?” Carol greeted her eldest son.  
  
“Mom! Good to hear from you and no, you’re never an interruption,” he replied, “How’s the weather down there?”  
  
“Oh, you know...,” she cast a quick glance out of the window. Carol couldn’t care less about the weather right now but she had to play the part to hopefully get the information she needed. “How have you been keeping, darling? Not working too hard, I hope? Met any nice girls lately?”  
  
Tony had just been made junior partner of a small law firm which was one of the reasons for him staying in the city.  
  
“Well...you know, I gotta work to get the job done, Mom. If it means a 20 hour day, then that’s what it takes,” he replied, “I...get out enough to have some fun. All work and no play makes this Blake a very horny- um, I mean a very unhappy boy.”  
  
“Tony Blake!” Carol chuckled, “You’re incorrigible!”  
  
“And you wouldn’t have it any other way, would you, Mom?”  
  
“Not at all, darling.”  
  
“So...what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?” Tony asked.  
  
“Oh! Well...I was reading an article in an old newspaper I found tucked away from the move,” Carol thought quickly, making the story up as she spoke, “and it mentioned a case about ten years ago, I think. New Start Adoptions or something? Do you know anything about that one?”  
  
“I’ve got a vague recollection. Why Mom?” he asked.  
  
“Why? Oh! The um, the page was torn and I just wanted to fill in the blanks, I guess. You know I didn’t see much of the news back then because of your father.” She felt horrible having to pull that bad memory out to use against Tony, but it was done now. She sniffled a little just to make it sound genuine. "I miss him."  
  
“I know. I’m sorry, Mom. I miss him too,” Tony said, “Um… New Start Adoptions, from what I recall, was investigated after it was found to be a part of a pedo ring.”  
  
Carol could hear shuffling down the line, then the sound of pages being turned.  
  
“Here it is,” Tony said, “One of the kids and when I say kid, he was about 18 or so when it first came to light, made the accusations after his boyfriend was assaulted by the ring-leader.”  
  
“In the investigation, it was found that the agency would send kids out to this couple and they would groom them for the underage sex trade. Physical abuse, sexual abuse; you name it, they perpetrated it.”  
  
“This kid was the first one to speak up, after the assault, but it was found that there had been dozens more prior to him whilst they were fostered to this couple. They ranged from early teens to when they aged-out of the system.”  
  
Carol squeezed her eyes against the pain of the knowledge and had to swallow a couple of times before being able to ask the next question.  
  
“What was this poor boy’s name, darling?”  
  
“Um...let’s see...it’s recorded as John Francis Bongiovi Jnr. His co-complainant is Richard Stephen Sambora. Um...Mom, you know I don’t need to say that this never leaves this conversation, right?!”  
  
“Oh, of course not,” she managed to say huskily over her tears. “Tony, darling, there’s someone at the door. I have to go. Thank you and I’ll talk to you later. I love you, darling.”  
  
“Love you too, Mom. Bye.”  
  
Carol managed to hang up the phone this time before she moved woodenly into her bedroom. Inside the drawer beside her bed was a small nondescript box, hidden at the back. She pulled it out with trembling hands and opened the lid. She had rarely opened the box in the past 30 years, mainly because she was never strong enough for the assault of memories. With a sigh, Carol reached for the contents.  
  
Her last memories of John and John Jnr.  
  
Just a couple of photos and some love letters written by John to Carol while he was in training...before he was brutally taken from her and JJ. She smiled sadly at the photo of John and herself in happier times, her belly round with JJ before she brushed her fingers over a photo of JJ.  
  
Carol lay back on her bed and simply stared at the photo of her firstborn as the tears fell unchecked. It was no good second-guessing herself now. What’s done is done. All she could do was to try to find a way to make amends.  
  
Maggie was right. Since her parents and her husband were gone, it was time to heal their broken family. Tony and Matt would be a hurdle to overcome but she would deal with that when the time came; if it came.  
  
JJ may never want to hear from her. And she couldn’t blame him. She had failed her little boy as a mother by abandoning him to a system that neglected him and allowed him to become the victim of terrible abuse.  
  
She curled up with John and JJ’s photos and closed her eyes as her tears finally eased, drifting off into a sleep full of memories.  
  
*~*  
  
**New Jersey**  
  
Jon woke early. It was Sunday and Richie was coming home today on a two-week break. He was going to take the kids to the airport to surprise him and he wanted to quickly tidy the house before making the trip out to the airport.  
  
He changed their bed and loaded the sheets into the machine before jumping in the shower himself. Lia would be awake soon but Sebastian had been sleeping a little later than he used to, thanks to the extra brain stimulation school had provided. He showered quickly, washing his hair, and had started to get dressed just as Lia came running into the bedroom.  
  
“Dada! Look!” she said excitedly. “I’s out!”  
  
“Babygirl! How did you get out of your crib?” he asked, surprised at her appearance.  
  
It must be time to convert the crib to a bed, he thought, just as they had done for Sebastian at about the same age when he had figured out how to climb over the sides. He picked her up and covered her face in kisses making her giggle uncontrollably.  
  
“Dada! Dop! Dop kissies,” she giggled, pushing at his face.  
  
“Oh no! Don’t push me over, Li-Li,” he said, pretending to fall over, landing on the newly made bed with her. Contentment washed through him, as he played with Lia on his bed.  
She crawled all over him, falling back into the pillows and hiding beneath the covers.  
  
“Dada, I’s hungy now,” she said after almost fifteen minutes of playtime. Her tiny belly rumbled loudly and both she and Jon looked at it in surprise before Jon barked out a loud laugh. “Shh Dada, Bebby sleep,” she frowned at him which just made him laugh louder.  
  
“Then let’s go get you out of that wet diaper,” he said, holding his nose with an exaggerated grimace, “then you can eat.”  
  
“‘Kay, Dada,” Lia said and slipped feet first off the bed, running across the living room to her bedroom.  
  
He straightened the bed again and followed his daughter. By the time he walked into her room, she had her diaper off and a new one ready to go.  
  
“Well, look at you!” Jon chuckled as Lia was trying to get her legs in the pull-up diaper herself, getting her legs stuck in the same hole. She toppled over with a grunt before pushing to stand up again.  
  
“Crazy baby,” he grinned. He knelt down and laid her down gently to fix the work that she’d started. “Before Papa and I know it, you’ll be a big girl going to school with Sebby, won’t you?”  
  
“I’s a big girl now, Dada!”  
  
“Yes, you are, princess,” he said as he reached over for a fresh set of clothes from the dresser drawer, “just not big enough for school yet. Let’s get you dressed while we’re down here then we’ll wake Sebby.”  
  
“I’m awake, Daddy,” Seb’s sleepy voice came from behind him.  
  
“Hey, kiddo! C’mere,” Jon smiled and held out his arm. When Seb curled up against him, still foggy from sleep and smelling all warm and delicious, Jon spent a moment to give his son the time he needed to wake up a little more. “Since you’re up now, do you two know what day it is?”  
  
“No,” Seb yawned.  
  
“It’s Sunday,” Jon said, kissing Seb’s head and finished dressing Lia, “and you know what happens this Sunday?”  
  
“Daaaaaddy,” Seb groaned.  
  
Jon chuckled, standing Lia on her feet, “Papa comes home!” he said with an exaggerated tone. Both children gasped in surprise and started cheering and racing around Jon. He sat back and enjoyed the happiness in the room until Seb had to race off to the bathroom.  
  
“Get dressed, Seb,” Jon called out as he headed to the kitchen, “I’m making french toast this morning, then we have to get to the airport to pick Papa up.”  
  
“Okay, Daddy!”  
  
*~*  
  
A couple of hours later, Jon, carrying Lia, and Seb made their way to the arrivals gate with only a few minutes to spare. He was just as excited as Seb and Lia when the announcement that the flight had landed came over the tannoy. He hoisted Lia to his shoulders as people started to emerge from the tunnel that connected the terminal to the aircraft like an umbilical cord, the aircraft giving birth to a hundred or so people.  
  
“Tove! Dada...Tove!” Lia squealed excitedly, bouncing on his shoulders when she saw Tovan heading up the gangway.  
  
Jon saw him look around for who was calling his name and smile when he saw Lia. Tovan waved and made his way over to them. Seb threw his arms around Tovan’s waist in a greeting as Jon shook his hand.  
  
“Jon, good to see you, brother,” Tovan said, ruffling Seb’s hair, “Hey there, Princess. Squirt, how’s school? Richie has to wait for everyone to exit before he can get his guitar. He won’t be too long.”  
  
Lia squirmed to get down and Tovan took her for a hug.  
  
“Not a problem,” Jon replied, “Do you need a ride home, man?”  
  
“Um, no. Thanks though, Jon,” Tovan said as he smiled over Jon’s shoulder, “I have someone waiting for me but this little Princess was too hard to ignore.”  
  
Jon looked behind him to see a pretty brunette wave to him, shyly. He smiled back then turned back to Richie’s bandmate. “Say goodbye, Lia. Tovan’s got company.” Tovan kissed Lia’s cheek and bid his goodbyes before walking over to the brunette and leaving with her.  
  
“Papa!” Seb cried loudly as Richie’s head appeared over the few remaining people. Seb raced off, dodging legs as he went. Lia struggled in Jon’s arms until he let her down to the ground, “Papa...Papa!”  
  
Jon could feel the happy tears sting behind his eyes as Richie got closer, his face lighting up when he saw the children. Richie hurried up the gangway, oblivious to anyone else, to scoop them both up in his arms, still juggling his guitar case as he knelt on the floor.  
  
Jon moved closer and took the case from Richie’s hand, brushing his fingers over flesh that he hadn’t touched in too long. Richie’s eyes met his and Jon felt the heat burn up from his toes.  
  
Richie stood, a child in each arm, clinging round his neck, “Hey, Cowboy,” he said softly, a smile playing over his lips.  
  
“Welcome home, Mookie,” Jon returned with a sigh moments before their lips met. Jon felt Lia’s hand pat him on the cheek.  
  
“Dada happy now!” she declared.  
  
He reluctantly broke their kiss and smiled, “Yeah, Babygirl, Daddy’s very happy now.”  
  
“I’d be even happier than Daddy if we went home,” Richie said, “Let’s go!”  
  
“Yay!” Seb cheered.  
  
Richie carried both children to the luggage carousel as Jon walked behind him with the guitar case.  
  
“Did you see something you liked, Cowboy?” Richie murmured to him while they waited for the luggage to come through. Seb and Lia were climbing over the luggage cart while they waited.  
  
There were a few glances their way; some with the disapproval of two men kissing and cuddling in public and some in recognition of Richie, but no one interrupted them, thankfully.  
  
“Most definitely!” Jon smirked, moving closer, brushing his hand over his man beneath his jacket. Richie hooked his arm around Jon’s neck and dropped a kiss to his lips.  
  
“So Tovan has a girl, huh?” Jon asked, indicating to the couple on the other side of the carousel locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
“She’s a looker. No wonder he kept her quiet,” Richie said.  
  
“Remember when we used to kiss like that?” Jon asked, still staring at Tovan and his girl.  
  
“You want me to kiss you like that right now, Cowboy?” Richie looked down at Jon.  
  
The heat in Richie’s gaze thrilled him to the core. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, just once. He felt Richie’s fingers tighten over the back of his neck, just at the hairline, as he tilted Jon’s chin with his other hand before their mouths met.  
  
Richie’s lips slid over Jon’s, his tongue swiping over the crease, asking for entry. Jon mewled softly and his fingers curled into the back of Richie’s shirt as he swayed slightly into him. The taste of his twin soul on his tongue was a heady one, making Jon almost swoon. He felt ridiculously girly at that moment but he couldn’t have cared less when Richie deepened the kiss.  
  
They’d been oblivious to the movement of the luggage coming through finally until Seb drew their attention to it.  
  
“Don’t move,” Richie said to Jon, “Ju-just gimme a minute.” Richie’s breathing was laboured and he swallowed heavily, obviously fighting against his body.  
  
Jon chuckled, a little breathless himself, at the force of the desire that came from Richie.  
  
“Daddy! There’s your bag,” Seb cried, tugging on Richie’s sleeve.  
  
He growled softly under his breath, “You’re mine later.” He turned to Seb and said, “Think you’re strong enough to grab it, Sebby?  
  
Jon just managed to scoop Lia out of the way of the bag as Sebastian wrestled it to the cart.  
  
“What have you been feeding this guy? Richie asked Jon with a wink, “He’s grown so big!” Seb stood in a classic pose, showing off his muscles, his grin a mile wide.  
  
With the guitar, bag and Sebastian settled on the cart and Lia on Richie’s shoulders, Jon led the way back to their car and just over an hour later they were pulling up in their garage.  
  
“Papa’s home!” Richie declared as he exited the car. Seb and Lia cheered and as soon as they were released from their car seats, went racing off into the house with a case of the sillies, overjoyed that their Papa was home.  
  
Jon was unloading the car when Richie wrapped his arms around him from behind. “You and I need to talk later, don’t we?”  
  
Jon leaned into Richie’s warmth and nodded. “Yeah, we do. Besides...you promised me make up sex. So if we end up in another argument, then bonus make up sex too.”  
  
Richie snorted in amusement, “You got it all figured out, don’tcha, Cowboy?”  
  
“Fuck yeah,” he grinned and turned in Richie’s arms, “Welcome home, baby.” Jon was just about to show him a proper welcome when Lia came tearing into the garage.  
  
“Dada!” she said, pushing between them both. “ Dop kissies wif Papa! Me kissies.”  
  
A rumble came from Richie’s throat as he murmured, “Cockblocked by my two-year-old,” as he bent to scoop Lia up, “You want kissies with me, Babygirl?”  
  
“Yef,” she giggled as Richie covered her face and as much of her that he could as he walked from the garage.  
  
Jon sighed contentedly as he closed the garage door, dropping Richie’s bag between their bedroom and the laundry and the guitar put in its place in the bedroom.  
  
Jon knew he wasn’t going to get a chance with Richie until the kids were in bed for the night, and he was okay with that. Their kids came first, always. He put a load of washing on and grabbed his paperwork from Rosie’s, settling down at the kitchen bench to work as Richie, Seb and Lia reconnected.  
  
Richie had changed into a pair of sweats and a loose sweater, his longish hair brushing over his shoulders. Jon had to force himself to concentrate on the papers in front of him rather than his husband or otherwise he’d be dragging Richie off to their bedroom with no hesitation.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Jon finally finished. He stood and stretched hard before gathering everything up to take back to the bedroom. He was stopped in his tracks at the threshold when he saw Richie sprawled on their bed, Lia curled up on his chest and Seb in the crook of his arm, all fast asleep. Jon padded around them quietly, putting his paperwork away before reaching for his camera. He moved around the room, framing and taking shots to add to their memories.  
  
Checking the time, he decided that he couldn’t let them sleep too much longer, otherwise, they’d never get the children down for bed that night...and Jon had plans for their night that didn’t involve sharing their bed.  
  
He sat on the bed up near the pillows and started sifting his fingers through Richie’s hair until he started to stir. Sleepy brown eyes blinked open and Jon could see that he was trying to figure out where he was.  
  
“Hey...you all fell asleep,” Jon said softly.  
  
“I think I needed it,” he replied through a yawn, “What time is it?” Richie shifted, trying to detangle himself from Lia.  
  
“Almost 2.30. I don’t want them sleeping too much longer,” Jon said, transferring his attention to the blonde curls of his daughter, “Otherwise we’ll never have time alone tonight.”  
  
“Can’t be having that then, can we?” Richie said, jostling the bed a little as he left to go to the bathroom.  
  
After relieving himself and flushing the toilet, he climbed on the bed on hands and knees over top of Lia to reach Jon, pushing him back against the pillows, attacking his neck with nibbles.  
  
“Think they’ll keep sleeping?” Richie mumbled against Jon’s neck, seeking out all the spots that he knew would get a reaction.  
  
“They could,” Jon chuckled, “but I really don’t want to be paying for their therapy in years to come.”  
  
The movement and Jon’s chuckles caused Lia to wake with a confused cry. When she saw Richie above her and Jon beside her, she crawled into Jon’s arms for comfort and calmed quickly.  
  
“You’re okay, Babygirl,” Jon soothed her as she woke fully. “Shall we go and make some brownies while Papa wakes Sebby?”  
  
“Bownies?” she repeated.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Jon said, booping her nose, “Oh! Lia, did you tell Papa you climbed out of your crib this morning? And tried to dress yourself?”  
  
“Me big girl now, Papa! Me go school wif Bebby,” she said loudly.  
  
Richie smiled indulgently as he rubbed Seb’s legs to wake him, “I guess you are getting a big girl, aren’t you, Babygirl. I’m not quite sure about school yet, though, sweetheart.”  
  
“Yes, me ready!”  
  
“C’mon Li-Li, let’s go make brownies while Papa wakes Seb up,” Jon placated her as he zoomed her out of their room and into the kitchen.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent playing in the backyard, playing chasey and any other game that would tire the newly rested little people out until it was dinner time.  
  
Over dinner, Seb asked, “Papa, can you take me to school tomorrow? Please?”  
  
“Me! Me!” Lia yelled, bouncing in her seat.  
  
“Seb, you know how Papa likes to sleep late after his show,” Jon said as he pierced a piece of chicken for Lia. “Papa can pick you up and then any other day, he can take you. Okay?!”  
  
“Aww but-,” he started to pout.  
  
“Don’t even think about it, kiddo,” Richie scolded, “Daddy’s right, I will probably still be asleep but I also need to go see Grandma tomorrow. So Daddy can take you and I’ll pick you up.”  
  
“You’re gonna see your mom?” Jon queried.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll take Lia with me so you can go to Rosie’s,” Richie said, “I need to go get my ass-whooping for my bad decision at yelling at you.”  
  
“You’ll get my ass-whooping later, Mookie,” Jon smirked over the dinner table, “You won’t be able to sit for a week. Also, you need to show me how your tongue is my slave.”  
  
Richie had been so contrite about the whole argument, Jon had gone to work the following day to find page after page of grovelling love letters sitting on the fax machine, proclaiming his undying love and commitment to Jon and their family. He was glad that they had only been seen by Meg.  
  
_She’d stood in the doorway, grinning, waving the sheaf of papers in front of her face and read, “Cowboy... God, I miss you. I lay awake at night dreaming of…” Meg giggled when Jon lunged forward and grabbed the paper from her hands.  
  
“Oh, fuck! How much did you read?” he asked, horrified as he scanned the rest of the first page.  
  
“Relax, Jon...or should I call you Cowboy?” Meg grinned at her boss, “I only read as much as you heard. I’d never snoop on you and Richie.”  
  
“Sorry, Meg,” Jon breathed, “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry, I shouldn’t have teased you,” she said with a wink as she left, “I wish my husband would write me letters like that though.”_  
  
He was still curious about some of the suggestions that Richie had written to show him how sorry he was.  
  
Jon dragged his attention back to the dinner table as Richie started to clear the dishes. He tried to get Lia to eat one more piece before he gave up and said, “Well, Babygirl, if you’re not gonna eat anymore then it must be bathtime.” He unclipped the safety harness and scooped her out, “C’mon my little monkey, bathtime for you too,” he said to Seb.  
  
Later, after baths and storytime, Richie insisted on putting the children to bed. Jon decided on taking advantage of the time and took a bottle of wine and glasses into their bedroom. He lit candles and turned down the bed. He browsed through the stack of CD’s they’d accumulated recently and chosen one that would suit.  
  
He poured the wine and wandered to the thermostat, turning up the heat slightly to counteract the chill in the air as he listened to Richie sing Lia to sleep before moving to Seb’s room. He stripped out of his clothes and lay on the bed with his head at the bottom so he could see the stars through the window.  
  
Today had been the first day that he hadn’t thought of his mother. He sighed contentedly. Once he’d made the decision to find out more, Eddie had counselled that finding his father would be the logical, easiest choice first. He took a deep swallow of wine and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time since making the discovery. He was so relaxed he hadn’t heard Richie come into their room until the snick of the lock startled him.  
  
“Hmm, I was hoping you’d be in bed,” he said, “I was expecting to have to do some explaining first.”  
  
Jon looked back over his shoulder at Richie who was pulling his sweater over his head. The first kick of arousal got him straight in the belly and he rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand as he watched Richie push his sweats down over his hips revealing his burgeoning erection.  
  
Jon licked his lips, moving to his knees to reach for the other wine glass as Richie joined him, kneeling on the bed.  
  
Richie took the glass and clinked it against its mate before he swallowed deeply of the heady wine. Jon did the same, his eyes holding Richie’s gaze steadily.  
  
“Oh, you will!” Jon said, “But this first.” He took the glass from Richie’s hand and placed them both back on the nightstand.  
  
He reached out to touch Richie’s hair, “It’s gotten so long,” he said as he fingered the tendrils hanging down over his chest.  
  
Jon felt Richie’s hands on the small of his back, pulling him closer. His nails bit gently into the skin beneath as their bodies touched for the first time, skin on skin.  
  
“I thought you liked it long, Cowboy,” Richie replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes, rolling his hips against Jon’s.  
  
Jon chuckled, sinking his hand further into the silken locks, “Smart ass,” he said as their lips met.  
  
They spent languid moments kissing and touching, caressing as they sought the emotional reconnection they sorely needed.  
  
Jon pushed Richie back into the pillows as he nibbled down over his jaw to the pulse point at the base. Richie groaned softly and threw his head back allowing Jon further exploration. He ran his tongue over the base of Richie’s neck to the hollow between his collarbone and shoulder. He sucked a small love bite into the soft flesh, smiling when Richie’s gasp reached his ears.  
  
Jon felt Richie’s hands in his hair as he moved down over his strong chest wall to take the dusky pink nub of his nipple between his lips. Pinching it between his teeth, he flicked his tongue over it repeatedly as his fingers sought it’s mate until Richie was squirming beneath him.  
  
“No!” Richie gasped, pulling at his hair. Jon looked up over Richie’s heaving chest. “Cowboy...let me love you. Please.”  
  
“Shh, love,” Jon soothed him, laying open-mouthed kisses above Richie’s beating heart. He kissed and licked his way back up to Richie’s mouth, settling himself over his body.  
  
“I know, baby, I know. I’ve missed you, too,” Jon breathed, rolling his hips. He smiled softly when Richie moaned, biting his lip, meeting Jon’s rolls with his own as his nails carved a path down Jon’s back. Richie clung desperately to Jon’s ass, kneading the fleshy globes as he held him close. Jon was taken by surprise though, when Richie flipped them both, turning the tables on him.  
  
“I said…,” Richie growled, “no, Cowboy.” The kiss was hot, desperate and full of emotion as though Richie couldn’t say the words he needed to so he let his body convey them instead.  
  
Jon wrapped his arms and legs around the familiar weight, holding Richie close, drowning in Richie’s love, hanging on fiercely.  
  
“Mookie...oh god,” Jon pleaded as he scrabbled for the lube that was always handy, “Don’t make me wait any longer then.”  
  
Within moments Richie had hooked Jon’s legs over his shoulders and arm, opening him to his gaze as he lined himself up to heaven’s entrance.  
  
“Oh Cowboy...god, Jonny, I love you,” Richie said. He fell forward to take Jon’s lips again, bracing himself either side of Jon’s head as he finally pushed through the easy resistance of Jon’s muscle.  
  
Jon broke from the heady kiss, gasping for air, his hands seeking something, anything to hold onto as the dark, heady passion curled around his spine to pool deep in his gut.  
  
Richie shifted, altering his angle and Jon cried out, almost coming off the bed as Richie’s cock brushed over the patch of nerves deep within him. Jon’s orgasm was like quicksilver; just when he thought he was about to tumble over the precipice, it slipped away with one easy move from Richie. Whether it was a squeeze of his sac or cockhead, a change of pace or angle, Richie drew on all his experience to bring Jon to the edge several times over.  
  
“Mookie...please, baby,” he pleaded, “So close...oh fuck, please….”  
  
“Yeah...yeah, Cowboy,” Richie panted, “I gotcha, baby. Just...mmm tighten up a little. Yes, oh god, yeah...come with me, my love.”  
  
Within moments they were both tumbling into oblivion as Richie filled Jon with his hot seed, Jon spilling himself between them both. Jon’s initial awareness was the burst of light behind his eyes and Richie’s hot breath against his neck. As he gathered himself together he felt Richie shudder in his arms but it wasn’t one that would normally follow such a powerful release. Then he felt the hot tears against his skin and the soft cry.  
  
“Hey...hey, Mookie...shhh,” Jon murmured, “Hey, baby, what’s up?” He held Richie tightly and stroked his hair until he calmed down enough to talk.  
  
“I’m sorry, Cowboy,” Richie pulled back a little. Jon could see the pain in Richie’s eyes. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you when you needed me.”  
  
“Have you been chewing on that all this time?”  
  
“How could I not? I yelled at you when you didn’t deserve it. I had no idea that your past would affect you so badly,” Richie said, “Then I got scared. I got scared that I couldn’t cope without you all there.”  
  
“Aww Mookie…,” Jon held him close, kissing him, soothing him, “It’s okay, baby. We’re fine. It’s gonna be okay.”  
  
After Richie had calmed, Jon had left their bed to get a warm washcloth to clean them both up. Snuggling back down, holding Richie in his arms and relishing his warmth and solidity, Jon said, “Did I tell you that I asked Eddie to help find my dad?”  
  
“No, you didn’t,” Richie said over his shoulder, “And?”  
  
“He rang yesterday to say his buddy in the army has a lead. I should get word sometime this week.”  
  
“Jonny, that’s awesome,” Richie said, kissing Jon’s knuckles, “What about...your mom?”  
  
Jon sighed, brushing his nose over Richie’s freckled shoulders, “She may be harder to find. I wonder if she’s still in the same position we were when you found me… Did that thought occur to you? That both of you were doing what you needed to do on the street?”  
  
Richie hummed, shrugging a little as he toyed with Jon’s fingers, “A little. It seems like a lifetime ago now.”  
  
“I’m ashamed to say I didn’t make the connection until Mom and Dad gave me my own ass-whooping,” Jon said softly, shame colouring his cheeks.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
He was thankful that he didn’t have to face Richie right now. He sighed heavily and prefaced his confession with kisses across Richie’s shoulders.  
  
“Spill it, Cowboy. I’m not gonna get upset or angry. We’ve both said things we’re ashamed of.”  
  
“I...I said that I didn’t want some drug-addicted, street whore in my family...around my kids.” Jon felt sick at the words he’d just spoken. Richie had gone still in his arms. Jon lay just as still, eyes closed, waiting for Richie’s anger to wash over him.  
  
Instead, he turned to face Jon. Their eyes met in the moonlight as muffled sounds from their sleeping children came through the baby monitor.  
  
“I’m glad you told me that, Jonny,” Richie said, linking their hands between them. “And I’m glad Eddie and Flo already whooped your ass for that one. Saves me the hassle.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Mookie, I-,” Jon cried before his lips were sealed with Richie's finger.  
  
“I’m not finished,” he said, “I was going to say...that I hope she found the special someone that loved her unconditionally and that made her want to become a better person. Someone that she wanted to get clean and get off the streets for. I hope she found her Cowboy.”  
  
Jon swallowed down the bubble of emotion.  
  
“Coz that’s what you did for me, my love.” Richie smiled and touched his lips to Jon’s.  
  
The moonlight streamed through the window above their bed as they renewed their connection once more before sleep finally pulled them under.


	10. Every Road Leads Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon woke the next morning, his head throbbing slightly from the wine and lack of sleep. He felt deliciously sore as he stretched long and hard before rolling from the bed without waking Richie.

Jon woke the next morning, his head throbbing slightly from the wine and lack of sleep. He felt deliciously sore as he stretched long and hard before rolling from the bed without waking Richie. He showered and dressed, closing their bedroom door before going to start breakfast for Seb and Lia, making Seb’s lunch and packing his school bag before he woke the children. 

It was a routine that worked for them all. It gave Jon some free time to go over any paperwork for Rosie’s without being interrupted by the kids. It would be interesting to see how Richie was going to fit into the routine tomorrow but for now, he had two munchkins to get ready.

He met Lia at the entry to the hallway. “Did you get out of your crib again, Li-Li?” he scooped her up and she snuggled into him.

“Yeah, Dada,” she said sleepily.

He walked back into Lia’s room and turned off the monitor before he spoke, “Let’s get you dressed, huh? We’ll take Seb to school then Papa’s taking you to visit Grandma while I go to work.” He’d found that Lia liked to know what was happening through the day. 

“Papa sleep?” she asked as Jon helped her with her pull-up diaper again, holding her steady, then dressing her in a little sweater and pinafore. 

“Yeah, so shhh,” he held his finger over his mouth and picked her up for a cuddle. “My crazy baby.”

Lia gasped as his shirt shifted off his shoulder, “Dada! Ouchies?” Lia pulled his shirt open further as she inspected the hickies Richie had left over him last night.

“No. Not ouchies. They don’t hurt,” he soothed her and poked at one, “See?! Not ouchies. Let’s go get Sebby ready for school.”

He put Lia down and followed her into Seb’s room to wake him up. He opened the curtains as Lia crawled into Seb’s bed.

“C’mon, kiddo,” Jon said, sitting on the side of the bed, “Time to wake up. School today.”

“Bebby...up!” Lia said and laid down on top of her brother.

“Li-Li,” Seb groaned sleepily, “Off!”

“Crazy baby,” Jon grinned, reaching for Lia, “He can’t get up if you’re lying on top of him. You goofball.” 

“Thanks, Daddy,” Seb said then yawned loudly.

“Go pee then come back and get dressed,” Jon said, swatting Seb on the butt and making his bed while he went to the bathroom.

Just over an hour later, after breakfast, he was ushering them toward the garage when Richie came out of the bedroom looking all soft and sleepy.

“Papa!” Seb and Lia squealed and ran to him.

“Hey, you two,” he said, kissing them both. “You’re all dressed and ready, huh?”

“Yeah!” Seb said, “Can you take me to school now?”

Richie knelt beside Seb and said, “I’ll be there to pick you up, Seb. Now off you go with Daddy or you’ll be late.” 

“Okay, Papa,” he pouted and started to walk away toward the garage where Jon was putting Lia into her car seat.

“Wait a minute,” Richie called and waited for Seb to turn around after giving his bag to Jon, “Where’s my monkey hug?” He started making noises like a monkey and pulling funny faces, slapping his hands on the floor.

Seb’s face lit up and started making the same silly faces and noises as he went back to Richie and wrapped his arms around his Papa’s neck, holding on like a monkey as they messed around. 

“Silly Papa and Bebby,” Lia giggled as she peered through the front seat to the doorway.

“Yes, they are,” Jon smiled, closing her car door. “C’mon, monkey! You’ll be late for school.”

Richie stopped and kissed Seb goodbye, sending him into the garage to climb into the car. Jon buckled him up as Richie stood by the driver’s door.

“I’ll be back in half an hour or so to drop Lia back to you before I head to work,” Jon said, making sure he had his wallet and work keys.

“I’m up now, why don’t you leave her,” Richie suggested. His monkey antics had pushed the last of the sleep fog from his brain. He curled his hand into the front of Jon’s shirt and pulled him as close as he could with the car door between them

“It’ll save you some time this morning so you can get home earlier. You know...while Lia’s napping and before the school run.” He grinned wickedly and waggled his eyebrows at Jon before kissing him.

“Hmm,” Jon said, licking his lips after the kiss, “I like your plan, Mookie. Go get her, Papa.”

Richie flashed Jon a quick grin before striding around to Lia’s door and releasing her.

“Say, bye Daddy,” Richie said to Lia.

“Bye Daddy!” she grinned and waved.

“Bye, crazy baby,” Jon blew her a kiss, “I’ll see you later, you two.”

Richie and Lia waved goodbye as Jon backed the car from the garage and headed towards Seb’s school. He turned the music up and he and Seb sang along. 

“Hey, Daddy?!” Seb said over the ads between songs.

“Yeah?”

“You’re happy Papa’s home, huh?”

“I am! What makes you say that, kiddo?”

“You smile and laugh a lot more. I’m happy that Papa’s home too.”

Jon looked at Seb in the rearview mirror and turned the music down. “Seb...baby, I’m sorry I’ve been so cranky while Papa’s been away. It’s not your fault, or Li-Li’s...it’s mine.” 

He debated with himself as to how much information would help explain to Seb why he’d been so out of sorts.

“You know how you and Li-Li have me and Papa? Papa has Grandma?”

“Yeah...and you have Nana and Pops,” Seb said. “Grandma is Papa’s mama and Nana and Pops are your mama and papa.”

“Well...kinda. Grandma is definitely Papa’s mama. But do you think Uncle David and I look the same?” Jon asked and peeked at Seb in the mirror. 

“No...Uncle David has curly hair. Yours is straighter,” Seb explained.

“Right. So Nana and Pops are Uncle David’s real mama and papa,” Jon said, “but they let me join their family coz I didn’t have one for a long time. I lived with a lot of other people when I was growing up.”

“Really?!” Seb asked, his eyes as big a saucers, “Was that scary?”

You don’t know the half of it, my baby boy, Jon thought. “Yeah, yeah it was sometimes,” Jon said, “but then I met Papa and Uncle David, Nana and Pops and they became my family...and your’s and Li-Li’s family. And they love us very, very much.”

“Oh, okay,” Seb simply said.

“And you remember the box of stuff you found behind the wall?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well...I found out that there were photos and letters from my real mama,” Jon said. He puffed out a breath to calm the swirling feeling in his gut.

“Wow, so it really was a treasure, Daddy,” Seb exclaimed.

“I guess so,” he replied, “but the reason I’ve been...distracted...is because I don’t know where she is.”

“Oh.” Seb was looking out of the window thoughtfully then said, “What about your Papa, then Daddy? Can you ask him where your Mama is?”

“Baby...he...oh boy...,” Jon said softly, “He died when I was younger than Li-Li.”

“Soooo...he’s with Grandpa?” Seb asked.

“Yeah...maybe.” Jon was making the last turn to school. “So finding the box of stuff was making me feel all kinds of icky...does that make sense?” He pulled up at the curb, killing the engine.

“Yeah, I think so, Daddy. Hey, look! It’s Jordan and his mama,” Seb said as Jon opened Seb’s door and unbuckled him, “Hurry up, Daddy.” 

Seb flew from the car and raced toward his friend. Jon looked over, grabbing Seb’s bag, and saw him with Jordan and his mother...Sylvie. Great, Jon thought, mentally rolling his eyes. He locked the car and walked over to them, plastering a polite smile on his face, “You forgot your bag, kiddo,” he said to Seb.

“Morning, Jon. Lovely day, isn’t it?” Sylvie said politely, “Seb was just saying that his Papa was back. Does that mean that Richie will be at school one day?”

“Morning, Sylvie,” he smiled, “Yeah, Richie’s picking Seb up this afternoon.”

“And bringing me to school too, Daddy,” Seb cried excitedly as the bell rang.

“Yeah, how could I forget,” Jon smiled and squatted down beside Seb, “Time to go, my little monkey. Have a great day, baby, and I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“Don’t call me baby, Daddy!” Seb huffed but wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck anyway. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Sorry!” Jon grimaced. He gave Seb a smacking kiss and sent him into class with Jordan.

Sylvie slipped her arm through Jon’s elbow when he stood up. Jon looked down at his arm, raising his eyebrows, as they started walking toward their respective cars.

“So I’m finally going to meet the elusive Richie Sambora,” Sylvie sighed, “Eek, I’m so excited! Sebastian will have to come for a playdate with Jordan one day. Richie can come for a coffee while the boys play.”

Jon barely held back a snort of amusement, “Um, yeah...maybe,” he hedged, “but he’s only back for a short time and he needs rest. It’s hard work being out on tour.”

“Well, I can discuss it with him this afternoon,” she said, waving her hand dismissively at him.

“Tell me, Sylvie,” Jon said, stopping at his car and almost shaking her hand off his arm, “Do you want the playdate for your own designs or is it actually for the kids?”

He couldn’t believe the jealousy rolling through him like waves. It was new to him and he definitely wasn’t comfortable with it.

“Do you want the rockstar or the husband and father of two children? Coz if you’ve got any grand plans of trying anything with him, I will know about it. I’m late for work. Goodbye, Sylvie.” 

He didn’t give the shocked woman a backward glance as he started the engine and drove off. He’d have to warn Richie when he got home.

*~*

Jon pulled into the garage just after lunch. He’d done as much as he could at Rosie’s that morning and left instructions for Meg and the rest of the staff for that night. His encounter with Sylvie had preyed on his thoughts on the drive from the school but he’d managed to push them away with stock levels, rosters and banking figures.

He had the car radio playing on the drive home and had a little thrill when Richie’s latest song hit the air. He smiled widely and cranked the volume up. It definitely put him in a good mood on the drive home. Seeing Richie’s car in the garage just put the icing on the cake.

“Mook- oof.” He was about to call out for Richie when the man himself, barrelled into him and pushed him up against the laundry doors, his hand slapping over Jon’s mouth.

“Shh...she’s just gone down for a nap,” he whispered, desperation in his voice. “I took her to the park after visiting Ma...so I can do this.” Richie replaced his hand with his mouth and slid his lips over Jon’s, his tongue forcing its way through compliant lips.

Jon dropped his keys as Richie pushed the jacket from Jon’s shoulders to join them on the floor in the small hallway between the garage and their bedroom. Long, sure fingers quickly dispensed with the buttons on Jon’s shirt as Richie held him against the door with his hips.

“What’s got you fired up?” Jon asked breathlessly as Richie’s teeth took small bites from his jaw down his neck. Jon arched his neck as Richie nibbled and suckled as the soft flesh at the juncture of his shoulder. 

“Complainin’?” Richie growled as his hands dragged Jon’s shirt off and went exploring over his torso.

“Ngh...does this feeling like I’m complaining?” Jon breathed, rolling his hips against Richie’s.   
Gripping the hem of Richie’s t-shirt, he hauled it up and dispensed with it into the growing pile on the floor. 

Jon sank his fingers into Richie’s hair and yanked his head back to get to his neck, “Tell me what you want, Mookie,” he mumbled as he pushed away from the laundry door and forced him into their bedroom, remembering to lock the door behind him as he pushed Richie away from him a little.

Jon raked his eyes over his man: his man, his lover, his everything. Richie stood proudly, his barrel chest heaving with building desire, legs spread in a commanding stance as his mighty cock was outlined perfectly by the soft denim of his well-worn jeans and his toes peeked out from beneath the fray cuffs.

“Better make up your mind, Mookie,” Jon said, deliberately running his hands over his chest and belly, “before our cockblocker wakes up.” He skimmed over the fastenings of his pants and pushed the heel of his hand into the bulge of his pulsing dick. He saw Richie’s eyes darken as he watched Jon.

He reached for his belt buckle, Richie’s eyes following every move as he slowly unbuckled and slid the leather through the loops with a swish.

Richie groaned and almost fell to his knees in front of Jon.

“I-I want you, Cowboy,” he breathed, looking up a Jon, “I want...I want you to fuck me, baby.”

“Better!” he nodded. He carded his fingers through the dark hair before him, “Suck my dick, my love, but I wanna fuckin’ fill your ass so if you make me come too quickly, you’re the one that will miss out. D’ya hear me?”

“Yes, yes,” Richie said, almost salivating as his hands clenched and released, his eyes flicking between Jon’s and his cock that was straining to be released, “Please, Cowboy...I need your cock.” 

“Come...take it,” Jon said, gripping himself through his pants, “Show me how sorry you are for misjudging my parenting.”

Richie shuffled forward and took Jon’s hand in his own, moving it away from his intended target as he released the fastenings quickly. Jon inhaled sharply as the combined sensation of the fabric and the cool air moving over his heated skin when his pants slithered to the floor, pooling around his feet.

Large, calloused hands moved over his body, mapping the terrain by feel as Richie took a broad swipe from the root of Jon’s cock, stopping just shy of the sensitive V at the head. Jon growled softly as Richie teased the V with the point of his tongue, letting it dip into the eye before catching the first droplet of precum.

“Fucking tease,” Jon breathed, petting Richie’s hair, scooping the tendrils into his fist, “I said suck it, Rich.” He tightened his hand, giving the contents a sharp yank backward. “You can lollipop it later after I fuck you.”

As Richie yelped with surprise at the sharp tug of his hair, Jon slipped his cock through his open mouth, forcing it back as far as an unprepared throat would allow. As Richie’s gag reflex kicked in, Jon felt nails scratching at his hips and thighs. He pulled back enough to check that Richie was okay.

“S-sorry…gimme,” Richie gulped, angling his head into Jon’s hand to ease the pain. His teeth and tongue worried at his bottom lip as his dark eyes devoured the meaty dick in front of his face as though it was his last meal. “Please...Cowboy, please.”

“Mmm you beg so prettily, my sweet love,” Jon murmured before guiding Richie to him with a gentler hand.

He lost himself in the moist heat of Richie’s mouth as he sucked him expertly, his hand coming up between Jon’s legs to play with his balls, rolling and squeezing.

As the fire in his belly grew, Jon swayed and his legs began to tremble. It took all of his willpower and resolve to pull away from Richie.

“No!” Richie cried, looking bereft as a child whose favourite toy had been stolen.

“Up! Get up,” Jon growled, “Get. Up. And. Give. Me. Your. Ass.” He did have to smile to himself when Richie almost leapt from the floor, his hand going to his own jeans. Jon’s mouth watered at the damp patch on the front of Richie’s light jeans, the evidence of his need. 

“Leave them!” Jon barked as he moved in behind him. Jon could feel the vibrations rolling off Richie when he slid his arms around his ribs, splaying over his belly and chest. His cock bounced against Richie’s denim-clad ass as his lower hand sought out the source of the dampness. He heard Richie’s laboured breath catch as Jon flicked open the buttons...one...pop...at...a...time.

“Cowboy...please,” Richie whimpered.

“Please, what?”

“Touch me.”

“But I am, my sweet love,” Jon murmured. He flicked out his tongue to taste the freckles across Richie’s shoulders as his upper hand spread across his chest to gently pull at the hair there and tease the dusky nipples.

Richie whimpered. “No...my dick...touch my dick,” he said, hoarsely, “Please, baby.”

“Like this, my sweet love?” Jon cooed from behind as his fingernails scratched through coarse hair, his knuckles just brushing the side of his velvety skin. He forced his hand lower, the soft denim accommodating the extra filling easily, to cup Richie’s hefty balls. Richie leaned back into him as Jon squeezed and rolled them in his palm. He felt them contract and release up against Richie’s body.

“Oh fuck...Jonny, please?” Richie’s head fell against Jon’s shoulder, his mouth open as he huffed out short sharp breaths.

At hearing his name, rather than his pet name, Jon was compelled to move. He grappled the jeans down to Richie’s ankles and kicked his feet out as wide as they would go. Pushing Richie forward on to the bed with one hand, the other reached for the lube. 

He flipped the cap and liberally doused himself and Richie’s crease before recapping it and flinging it onto the bed. He lined himself up after dragging his cock through the lube and over Richie’s greedy hole.

“Say my name, Rich,” Jon breathed as finally, he pushed through the ring of muscle.

“Fuck! Jonny, Jon-ny…,” Richie moaned with each thrust and slide of Jon’s cock.

Jon angled himself differently and was rewarded with a cacophony of whines and moans as beautiful as the finest symphony he’d ever heard. He dragged his hand down Richie’s back, following the curve and dip of his spine as he felt the gradual swelling of the spongy patch of nerves against the head of his cock.

“Jon...baby, please,” Richie begged as he fisted his hands into the bedding. “Please...I need to...ngh...come.”

“I don’t think your ass has been whooped enough just yet,” Jon breathed, “do you?” 

He alternated his tempo, rhythm and depth just to throw Richie off-kilter, bringing him back from the edge. Jon lost all sense of time; he could have been fucking Richie for hours for all he knew, where, in actual fact, it was probably only minutes. 

His resolve was wavering with every desperate noise coming from Richie, however, and he slowed his movements somewhat, to lay kisses over his fretful lover. 

“Shhh, baby,” Jon said, nipping lightly at his shoulders as his hand slipped over the bedding to grip Richie dick with a sure hand. Feeling the familiar length and weight in his hand and the heat emanating from it as he stroked the velvety skin over the hard muscle beneath, was Jon’s undoing.

“Richie...my Richie,” he murmured as he let his control slip, balancing precariously on the edge of his climax, “Come for me, my sweet love….”

With a long, low groan, Jon felt Richie clamp down around his cock as he swelled within his hand, emptying himself over Jon’s fingers. Jon’s hips stuttered in response and he fell off the edge and into obscurity. He fell forward over Richie’s back, his lungs burning and his muscles almost liquid. 

Richie reached for Jon’s hand, bringing it to his face and licked it clean, suckling on Jon’s fingers as they slowly recovered. 

Jon cradled Richie in his arms, touching and kissing softly. Brushing Richie’s hair from his face and covering him in angel kisses, he asked, “Are you okay, Mookie?”

“Hmm...definitely,” he sighed. “I do love it when you get your bossyboots on, Cowboy. Oh, that reminds me.”

“What?”

“Jon Bongiovi-Sambora…,” Richie took Jon’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “I love you so very much.”

Jon smiled softly, even with the full-body shiver at the way Richie said his name, and replied, “I love you too, Mookie.” He sifted his fingers through the dark strands before taking Richie’s lips sweetly, breaking away with a sigh. 

His wristwatch, lying forgotten on the bed, sounded the alarm for school pick up. Richie groaned and Jon looked at him with a grin. “You’re up, Papa.”

“There’s a problem with afternoon sex,” he said, pushing into a sitting position, “All I want to do is sleep.” 

Jon chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow, “You’re the one that started it. This morning, before school, I do believe.”

“I remember,” he said, pecking Jon on the lips, “I’m gonna shower so I don’t turn up there reeking of sex.”

Jon smiled and watched him walk into the bathroom, “Maybe you should!”

“Why?” Richie adjusted the temperature before stepping under the spray as Jon walked in to clean himself up.

“I’m marking my territory,” Jon muttered.

“What?” he peered at Jon through the steam.

Jon sighed as he washed his hand, “Sylvie...Jordan’s mom. She’s...um, very eager...to meet you. I- I kinda told her off this morning.”

“Why, babe?” Richie asked as he soaped himself. He paused a moment before it occurred to him. “Don’t tell me you’re...jealous, babe?”

Jon ducked his head, avoiding Richie’s knowing gaze.

“You are, aren’t you?” Richie grinned as he rinsed quickly.

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes. “She was talking about you like she was going to have her last meal,” he shrugged, “I couldn’t help myself.” He handed Richie his towel as he stepped out of the cubicle.

“Babe…,” he chuckled, wrapping the towel around his waist, “I might read the menu once in a while, Cowboy, but I’m always gonna come home and eat my meals off your ass. Or even eat out your ass for dessert.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at Jon as he stepped up to him and wrapped his wet body around Jon’s dry one.

“Ugh...brat,” Jon grinned but held onto him. “I should eat my meal off your ass tonight!”

“My ass is in no shape for eating off of right now,” he replied, dropping a kiss to Jon’s nose before moving away to finish drying, “Between Ma kickin’ it from here to next week and then you fuckin’ it...it’s temporarily outta commission.”

“Well, that ass better be on the road shortly,” Jon smirked, “Or you’ll miss the school bell.”

“Nag, nag, nag,” Richie chuckled as he shook his legs into a fresh pair of jeans and pulled on a sweater, slipping his bare feet into a pair of sneakers. “I love you,” he said, leaving a smacking kiss on Jon’s well-used lips, “Oh, how about we hit Rosie’s on Friday night for some you and me time? Leave the kids with Ma; she already offered, by the way.”

“Sure.” Jon nodded, knowing that Richie was itching to get back to his bar.

“Great. See ya soon, babe.” 

Jon sighed happily and watched Richie dash from their room to the car, leaving him to clean up their mess before Lia woke up.

*~*

Richie pulled into the car park with a few minutes to spare and made his way to Seb’s classroom, one that he’d remembered from their pre-term meet and greet the teacher day.

He was checking his watch as he came to a stop. He was feeling good. Happy, relaxed and thoroughly fucked, he grinned to himself at the delicious soreness when he moved. And with time to spare, he congratulated himself.

“You’re finally here!” an excited voice broke through the exquisite visions of a naked Jon from less than an hour ago.

“Er…yeah, I am,” Richie looked to the source of the voice. A dark-haired woman looked up at him in expectation. “I guess you’re...Sylvie?”

“I am! How did you-,” she said excitedly before the realisation hit her, “Jon told you about me. I’m sorry...I think I may have upset him this morning. Sylvie, it’s an honour to meet you finally, Richie.” She extended her hand and Richie shook it politely. “I must say, you’re even more handsome than in the magazines.”

“Oh?” 

“I have both your albums and have seen your photos in the magazines. The spread with yourself, Jon and the kids at the park was how I knew it was Jon and Sebastian on the first day of school,” Sylvie offered, “I may or may not have had a few “fan” moments since then...like this morning.”

“Jon did say something but didn’t elaborate,” Richie said, deliberately glossing over Jon’s reaction. 

Sylvie seemed harmless enough and he’d had his fair share of women throwing themselves at him after gigs lately, though he firmly but politely declined all offers of sexual favours.

“I was hoping he’d be here to apologise in person,” Sylvie said, “I guess I came over too strong when I was talking about having Seb over for a playdate with Jordan. I feel bad coz I mentioned you being there but not him.”

“Oh,” he replied, figuring out the source of Jon’s jealousy. “I’m sure Seb would love that, thanks.”

“Great! We’ll figure out a date soon,” Sylvie smiled, “We’re in the middle of sorting out everything before my husband ships out in a month’s time.”

“He’s in the military?” Richie asked, “Jon never mentioned that.”

“We only found out the other day. My mind’s been all over the shop...which is probably why I weirded him out this morning,” Sylvie shrugged, “Nick is in the army and he’s being sent on an overseas mission.”

“That’s gotta be tough on you all,” Richie frowned. “Is it his first tour?”

“No, but it still preys on my mind. He’s not front line, thankfully, he’s an engineer but it still means a six-month tour of duty before he comes home,” Sylvie said.

The school bell started to ring just then when Richie said, “Hey, listen, if you can get a sitter for Jordan this Friday night, I’d love to have you as our guests at Rosie’s. Whatever time you get there, just ask for Jon or me. We’ll both be there.”

“Papa!” Seb cried from the doorway before racing over before Sylvie had a chance to reply. Jordan did the same to his mother a moment later.

“Hey, kiddo,” Richie said scooping Seb up in his arms and covering him with kisses, “How was your day?”

“Great! We did our sight words today and I got them all right!” Seb beamed proudly, “Miss Jackson gave me a sticker and a hand stamp...see?” Seb held his hand under Richie’s nose, too close for him to focus on but he nodded and praised him accordingly.

“Um, Richie?! I’m sorry to interrupt, Sebastian,” Sylvie said, “If your offer is still open, we’d love to join you both.”

“Of course, darlin’,” Richie smiled at her. 

He had an ulterior motive anyway. Besides putting Jon’s jealousy to bed once and for all, he had a feeling that talking to Nick about his service might help Jon in regards to his father. He put Sebastian down with a kiss as they started walking toward the car park. The boys ran ahead leaving the adults to talk.

“I might even do a couple of songs if the guys are around.” He made a mental note to ring the band and see if they wanted a night of fun...let Tovan show off to his new girlfriend.

“Oh my god! Really?!” Sylvie exclaimed, her excitement palpable, “That would be amazing, Richie, thank you!”

They reached their respective cars and said their goodbyes.

“Are we going to the bar on Friday too, Papa?” Sebastian asked on their drive home.

“Well...Grandma said she’s got your favourite dinner and a big tub of ice cream waiting for you if you want to stay with her instead,” Richie said.

“Grandma’s mac and cheese?” Seb asked, “Yes, please! Then I can ask Grandma about Grandpa.”

“What about Grandpa, Seb?” Richie asked.

“I wanna know if Grandpa and Daddy’s papa would be friends up in the sky and what they would be doing together,” he said matter-of-factly.

Richie felt his stomach lurch and his breath falter.

The innocence in the question or the fact that Seb thought that the two grandfathers would be together wasn’t what shook him, as nice as that latter idea would be, it was the fact that Jon had had the discussion without telling him.

“Uh...how do you know about Daddy’s papa?” he asked hesitantly.

“He told me about him and his mama this morning.” 

Richie looked into the backseat to see Sebastian colouring in as they drove along. 

How much did Jon tell Seb, he wondered, and why? 

“How did you get talking about Daddy’s papa, Seb?”

“Daddy’s happier when you’re at home. Not so growly and grumpy. He said he’s been feeling icky since finding the box with his Mama’s pictures. Can I see them when we get home?” Seb asked. 

“I’m sure Daddy will want to show you if you ask him,” he replied, “Did Daddy say why he was feeling icky?”

“Because he didn’t know where his Mama was,” Seb shrugged, “I said to ask his Papa. That’s when he said he was up in the sky like Grandpa.”

He thought they’d come to an agreement about what they were going to say about the subject, and when. He groaned softly. He’d need to ask Jon what had happened, but he didn’t really want to get into another argument so soon.

Although...it could lead to more make up sex, he thought with a quick grin.

“Papa, can we stop for ice cream on the way home? Please?”

“Yeah...yeah, today is a good day for ice cream, Sebby,” Richie smiled in the mirror, “We’ll take some home for Daddy and Lia, shall we?”

“Awesome!”


	11. You Want To Make A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Jon hadn’t argued as such last night, but their discussions about telling Sebastian about Jon’s parents went long into the night. The Why did you’s and the Why didn’t you’s seemed to just go around and around until they were both too tired to talk anymore. He’d fallen asleep to the sound of Jon’s apologies and woke to his soft morning kisses, intent on repairing any damage they’d caused last night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could tell you how much fun writing the first half of this chapter was; Lia is just a little ball of adorableness.
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments - I don't bite :D
> 
> Jxxx

** _ Tuesday _ **

Richie and Lia arrived home to an empty house after dropping Sebastian off at school. Jon and his car were nowhere to be seen.

“Go play, babygirl, while Papa does a few things,” he said, kissing Lia on the head and placing her down on the ground.

“‘Kay, Papa,” she said and toddled off to her toy box in the corner of the living room. She started pulling toys, puzzles and blocks out, giving each one a thorough inspection before it was tossed to the floor before deciding which one to play with.

Richie smiled at his little tornado as he switched on the stereo. Music filled the house as he walked into the kitchen to start up a fresh batch of coffee. He grabbed his notebook and guitar while he waited for the coffee. He needed it this morning.

He and Jon hadn’t argued as such last night, but their _discussions _about telling Sebastian about Jon’s parents went long into the night. The _Why did you’s _and the _Why didn’t you’s _seemed to just go around and around until they were both too tired to talk anymore. He’d fallen asleep to the sound of Jon’s apologies and woke to his soft morning kisses, intent on repairing any damage they’d caused last night. 

He was tired. And he felt guilty for not pulling his weight at_ Rosie’s _but he’d be useless in the state that he was in. Usually, when he wasn’t out on the road, he and Jon would share the load of the bar and the children between them. Maybe if he felt better later he’d pack Lia up and give Jon a surprise visit before he had to pick Sebastian up.

He grabbed his coffee, notebook and guitar and sat on the couch as Lia played on the rug in front of him.

“Play ‘tar, Papa?” she asked, pointing to his guitar.

“I was gonna try, sweetheart,” he said as he sat down, placing his coffee cup on the table with his notebook, “You wanna help Papa?” He knew he’d never get any work done if Lia didn’t get to ‘_ play’ _ first.

“Yeah!” she cheered.

“Did you forget something, Lia?” he asked, “Yes, what?”

“Yef, peese, Papa,” she said, giving her Papa the cheesiest, cheekiest grin.

He chuckled and said, “That’s better. C’mon then.” 

He moved to the edge of the couch and sat Lia on his lap with the guitar across them both. He held the chords down as Lia strummed across the strings with her little fingers as both her fathers’ had shown her to do. 

Both he and Jon would sometimes sit for hours while the kids played around them, just noodling out songs, some of which had ended up on his second record. Or when Sebastian and Lia got bored, they’d either play some silly children’s songs or teach them something on the guitars, both children showing an early aptitude for the instrument.

When the ‘_song’ _had finished, Richie cheered and squished her into a hug making her giggle uncontrollably. “Good job, Babygirl,” he said.

“Dop, Papa,” she giggled and squirmed to get away. 

They wrestled a little on the couch, both giggling, when the doorbell rang, stopping them both in their tracks. 

“Stay there, Li-Li,” Richie said with a final kiss, “and don’t touch my coffee, okay?”

“'Kay, Papa,” she agreed, eyeing off the mug regardless.

Richie opened the front to find the postman.

“Hey, man, can I help you?” Richie asked.

“I have a special delivery for Mr Jon Bongiovi-Sambora? Is that you?” he asked.

“Er, no, but he lives here. I can sign for it,” Richie offered.

The postman handed over the clipboard for Richie to sign before searching through the pile of mail for the special delivery. He handed the letter to Richie and left with a smile.

Richie looked at the envelope. It has a US Government insignia on the top corner. He wondered if this was the information Jon had been looking for.

“Oh ohhh,” Lia said, drawing Richie’s attention back to her. Richie put the letter in his back pocket and went to investigate.

“Oh no…,” Richie said, seeing the coffee spill, “Li-Li, did you touch my coffee?”

“No, Papa, me no touch,” she said, her face the picture of innocence.

Richie grabbed the dishrag from the kitchen and mopped up the spill, “Are you sure you didn’t touch the coffee? You could have burnt yourself, baby.”

“No, Papa,” she shook her head, her eyes wide, “me no touch your dink.”

“Babygirl, tell Papa, did you touch it?” Richie could hardly keep a straight face as Lia insisted in her baby-babble again and again that she hadn’t. 

He got down on his haunches next to her and said in a very serious voice, “Shhh for a minute. Babygirl, don’t touch the hot drinks! No more, okay?!” 

“No, Papa,” she said a moment before her little face crumpled and she started crying.

“Awww, c’mere,” he murmured and pulled her into his arms, “Papa’s not cranky, baby. Shall we play the guitar again? Hmm?”

“No,” she whimpered, “Snuggies wif you.”

“Whatever you want, Babygirl,” he said. He moved them both onto the couch and swapped the music on the stereo to cartoons on the tv. He made sure his coffee or what was left of it, his notebook and the phone were close at hand.

He stretched his full length out on the couch and got himself comfortable as Lia lay on him watching the television. It was quiet moments like this that he treasured and took away with him when he went on tour.

While Lia giggled and talked to the characters on the screen, Richie tried to wrap his head around some lyrics, working out the melody in his head, when the letter in his back pocket came to mind.

He reached for the phone and shifted a little to reach the envelope. Lia squealed a little at going for a ride on Papa’s belly. “Sorry, Li-Li. I gotta ring Daddy, so shhh, okay?”

“Me talk?” she asked.

“Sure! Daddy will love that,” he replied and played with her hair as he dialled the office number. Richie held the handset up to Lia’s ear.

“Rosie’s, Jon speaking.”

“Say hi Daddy,” Richie prompted.

“Hi Dada,” their daughter repeated.

“Hey there crazy baby,” Jon replied, “What have you and Papa been doing?”

There were a few minutes of excited baby-babble as Lia recited her story. Richie grinned at Jon’s non-committal answers and played with Lia’s curls until something on the television caught her eye. He took the opportunity to take the receiver back to talk to Jon.

“Did ya get all that, Cowboy?” Richie asked with a chuckle as Lia lay down beside him again. She pushed some of Richie’s hair from his free ear and rested her own against it.

“Yeah, some of it,” he replied, “I’ve booked Sylvie a table up front for Friday night too, by the way.”

“Great, thanks, babe,” Richie said as he tapped the envelope against his thigh, “I’ll let her know this afternoon. It’ll be nice to place a face to her husband’s name.” 

Richie had told Jon about Sylvie’s husband’s deployment and had agreed to treat them to a night out. Jon had let go of his jealousy when Richie had explained it all.

Lia turned her head while they were talking so that her mouth was over Richie’s ear and with a loud voice said, “Dada, you home soon?”

Richie almost came off the couch with surprise, “Holy fffu-. Lia, what the-?” He rubbed his ear as Lia slid to the floor to stand beside him after being dislodged from her spot.

“Me no finish talk wif Dada,” she said, her little hands on her hips.

“Ow, man!” Richie still grumbled but pulled a funny face at their daughter to make her smile. “You can talk again to Daddy soon. That hurt my ear,” he whined a little.

“Sorry, Papa,” she said, “Me kiss better?” She held her face up to Richie’s, mouth puckered in a kiss.

Richie leaned down for a kiss as he heard Jon laughing over the line, “What the hell happened, Mookie?”

“Go play,” Richie said to Lia after her medical attention, swatting her backside.

“She tried to talk to you through my ear,” he groaned which just set Jon off into more peals of laughter.

“Nothing gets through your big head, Rich,” Jon chortled.

“Ha-fuckin’-ha!” he replied, “Asshole!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jon crooned, “I’ll make it up to you later when I get home, shall I?”

“Oh! Speaking of which,” he exclaimed and fished for the envelope lying forgotten on the floor, “What time do you think you’ll be home? You got a special delivery today.”

“Special delivery?” he asked, “What is it?”

“An envelope. From the US Army Records Department,” Richie said and waited for Jon’s reply.

“Oh shit! I didn’t think it would be this early in the week. Um...gimme an hour, maybe two, and I’ll be home,” he said. “It can wait another couple of hours now, after all these years.”

“If you’re sure you don’t want me to open it, then I’ll let you get back to work,” Richie said. He paused when there was no response from Jon. “Cowboy...whatever happens, okay?”

He heard Jon sigh before replying, “Whatever happens. I gotta go, Rich, there’s a pregnant mama standing in the doorway.”

“Tell Meg I’ll see her Friday,” he returned, “and I’ll see you in a couple. Bye, babe.”

*~*

Jon had come home later than expected after Richie had collected Sebastian from school, “I’m home!” he called out.

“In the kitchen,” Richie called back.

He moved into their bedroom to hang up his jacket and kick off his shoes. It had been a long day, longer than what he had been expecting with one small problem after another. Delivery issues and staffing after Meg brought to his attention that one of their new employees was drinking heavily on the job.

That was the part of the job he both loved and hated the most. He always tried to offer help and counselling first, empathising with them and sharing his experiences depending on the problem, before having to make the ultimate decision of letting them go.

He shucked off his jeans; another layer of work left behind for the day as he pulled on a pair of sweats and swapped his button down for a comfortable long-sleeved t-shirt. With a grateful sigh, he made his way to the kitchen finally and slipped his arm around Richie from behind. Jon rested his head on Richie’s shoulder and just absorbed his calmness.

“Hey, Cowboy,” Richie said over his shoulder as he chopped some chicken up for their dinner, “Tough day? You’re home later than what you said you’d be.”

“Hmm, staffing,” he said vaguely. He was weary and heart-sore at their employee’s tale, “I need my babies.”

“Ooh that bad, huh,” Richie replied and laid the knife down, turning around to face Jon but keeping his hands away from them both, “You go outside with them and I’ll bring us a drink when I’ve done this.” He waved his hands around to indicate the chopping board behind him.

“Sounds perfect, Mookie,” Jon sighed and turned his face up for a kiss for which Richie obliged him. “I love you. I’ll be outside.”

Jon left Richie to finish dinner preparations as he stepped out into the dying sunshine of the late afternoon. He sat on the steps of the patio and breathed deeply of the jasmine and the faint tang of the ocean.

“Daddy!”

“Dada!”

He smiled and opened his arms as his children came running over. “Hey, you two,” he said and covered them in kisses. 

He asked Seb about his day at school and listened patiently while Seb recited every single moment then tried to coach Lia about not trying to speak through Papa’s head. 

Seb laughed at Jon’s description of his end of the phone call as Lia stood there with her hands over her mouth, giggling away, with zero remorse.

Oh, how it soothed his soul and chased away any traces of weariness. How could any parent walk away forever from something like this?

“We found something in the garden, Daddy, come see,” Sebastian said and pulled on Jon’s arm and before he knew it, he was exploring the depths of the bushes with them both looking for a butterfly’s cocoon. They were in awe of every blade of grass and every flower or creature they came across. Jon felt the joy in their innocent wonderment.

“Hey! Doctor Livingstone,” Richie called out from the patio, “Your wine is up here. Dinner will be about an hour away.”

“Come, my explorers,” Jon said joining in on the game, “We must make our way back to base camp before the fearsome Garfield comes looking for us for his next meal.” 

Garfield was their neighbour’s ginger cat that jumped the fence at dusk looking for tasty morsels that the kids may have dropped during the day. His name suited him well as it was an effort some days, for him to get over the fence.

“Quickly Daddy!” Seb said, going along with it all, “We have to be very quiet in case he hears us.”

“Right! We need to make a run for it,” he yelled as he grabbed both kids around their waists and ran, roaring, across the small backyard to the patio. He ran up the couple of steps and deposited the giggling children in one of the loungers. “We made it!” he cheered, Seb and Lia joined in.

“So much for being quiet,” Richie chuckled, handing Jon his glass, “You’re looking better, babe.”

“I feel it!”

“Do you want to open the envelope now or talk about work today?” Richie asked as he pulled it from his back pocket.

Jon took a swig from his glass and eyed off the envelope with trepidation. He took it from Richie’s hand and just held it, feeling the weight of it. Not just physically but the emotional significance of it as well. Richie rubbed his shoulder in support and he offered a small grim smile in response.

He felt a tugging on his pant leg and looked down. “Yeah, Babygirl?”

“Dada, juice, peese?”

“Sure, go with Seb and get a juice box from the fridge,” he said, “Seb, can you help your sister, please?”

“Okay, Daddy. C’mon, Li-Li.” Seb took Lia’s hand and they disappeared inside, leaving the adults in some relative peace.

Jon walked to the edge of the patio, still holding the envelope. “Times like this I wish we still smoked,” he muttered.

Richie moved to stand beside him, soothing his hand over Jon’s hair and said, “You don’t have to do this now, babe. Or I can open it for you?”

“Nah, I got this,” Jon said, “thanks, Mookie.”

He started to tear open the flap when they heard the phone start to ring. The answering machine kicked in after the second ring.

“Guys, it's Amber. Jon! What’s the big idea of not telling us about your mom and dad? We had to find out from Mom?!” Amber’s miffed voice came over the loudspeaker.

“Oh fuck!” Richie groaned, then yelled out, “Seb, grab the phone and talk to Aunty Amber.”

Jon and Richie watched Seb pick the portable handset up and speak to his aunt. He brought it outside to Jon as Richie went inside to check on Lia and the chicken dish.

“Here’s Daddy, Aunty Amber. Bye, love you too.” Seb held the phone out to Jon.

“Amber,” Jon said as Seb was called back inside by Richie to give Jon some privacy.

“Jon...what the-,” his sister-in-law started to say before Jon cut her off.

“I’m sorry! Okay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you both at the same time as Mom and Dad. I-,” he puffed out a breath and sat down on the steps as he had done earlier, “I’m still battling with it, okay?! I have my father's burial notice in my hand and...and I still can’t seem to make myself open it.”

He heard Amber sigh. “I’m sorry, Jonny. I didn’t mean to jump on you like that,” she said. “It just hurt a little that we’re the last to find out, ya know?!”

“You’re not the last to know...just the last in the family. And for that, I’m sorry,” he said, “Truly sorry. I’ll ring Davey and apologise too.” Jon felt Richie’s hand on his shoulder and he glanced up from where he was sitting.

“Thank you...I know he’ll appreciate that,” she replied. “Hey...why don’t you come over after school tomorrow and we can have a catch-up. We haven’t seen you guys since Richie came home.”

“It’s been crazy around here,” Jon said, “but yeah, that would be nice. I’ll bring everything for you to sift through, okay?” Richie sat down beside him and Jon rested his head on his shoulder.

“Spending the afternoon with family sounds like a wonderful idea,” she said in a kinder tone. “Listen, Jon, I’m sorry again. Apologise in-person to David tomorrow, it’ll mean more to him then.”

“I will. See you then, darlin’,” Jon said and pressed the button to disconnect the call after Amber had said her goodbyes.

“Is everything okay?” Richie asked, kissing Jon’s hair.

“Yeah. She asked us to go around there tomorrow after school,” Jon replied, spinning the envelope between his fingers against his leg. “Sounds like David will be there too. I need to apologise for leaving them out of the loop. It didn’t even occur to me that it would affect them.” He picked his wine glass up from the step between his legs and drained the rest. 

“They’re family, Jonny,” Richie said softly, “of course it’s gonna affect them...if it affects you.” He paused to let that sink in before continuing, “Are you really having troubles opening that?” he asked as he indicated to the envelope.

“You heard that, huh?” Jon chuffed, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Richie reached for it and slid his finger into the tear Jon had made and opened it fully before handing it back, “Now you just need to pull it out.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Jon chuckled.

Richie shot him a dirty grin, “You complainin’ again?”

Jon shook his head and huffed out a breath as his trembling fingers reached inside and pulled out the single piece of paper. 

It held the name of the Beverly National Cemetery, his father’s name and rank and a series of numbers, which Jon took to be the plot number of John’s grave. 

Jon’s hand went over his mouth in shock when he realised how close his father had been all these years. He stood, absently handing the paper to Richie before stumbling down the couple of steps to pace back and forth in the small yard.

“Tomorrow! I wanna go tomorrow,” he said. His mind whirled, his thoughts tumbling over each other. “After Seb’s at school. Rosie’s doesn’t need us tomorrow and I need to do this.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Richie said as Lia came out to him and snuggled up against him. “Whatever happens...right?”

“Papa? Dada ‘kay?” she asked.

“He will be, sweetheart,” he said. “He could probably use one of your cuddles though.”

Lia ran over to Jon and wrapped her arms around his legs, stopping his pacing dead. He breathed out before squatting down to her level and letting her hug his anxieties away. Jon looked over his daughter’s shoulder at his husband and blinked slowly, silently sending his thanks Richie’s way. 

Richie returned it with a smile and raised his glass before announcing that dinner would be ready soon.

“Let’s go have dinner, Babygirl,” Jon said, scooping her up and following Richie inside for the evening, closing the rest of the world out for the night.

**_Wednesday _ **

The next day dawned bright and clear. Jon didn’t think he’d had much sleep even though Richie held him all night long.

He spoke briefly to Eddie as he prepared breakfast and Richie got the kids ready, to let him know that he’d received the information and to thank him for his help. He didn’t bother to mention that they’d had a call from Amber last night.

After delivering Sebastian to school, they headed west toward the cemetery. Sebastian was a little upset that he couldn’t go with his dads and sister but he understood that school was more important and that it would be a special visit to Grandpa John next time.

Richie had taken the time to dress himself and Lia nicely as they would when they were visiting his father on his birthday or Christmas, and Jon loved him for that; for showing his father the same respect as he did his own.

Over an hour later Jon pulled the car into a spot near the door marked Office. 

“I’ll go get the directions. I’ll be-.”

“No! Let me,” Jon stopped him with a hand on his arm. Richie nodded but didn’t say anything so Jon unbuckled and left the car.

“Dada?” Lia asked, pulling her thumb out of her mouth with a pop.

“He’ll be back in a minute, Li-Li,” Richie murmured.

“Grampa?” she asked pointing out to the gravestone in the distance.

“Kinda, Babygirl,” Richie said, turning in his seat a little. “Not Grandpa Adam though. Daddy’s dada.”

Lia looked back out to the stone monuments and popped her thumb back in her mouth.

Jon came back a few moments later with a map, handing it to Richie as he got back into the car and putting it into gear. “X marks the spot, babe,” he said to Richie as he slowly wound his way through the cemetery roads.

“Just here, Cowboy,” Richie said, pointing to a row to their left. Jon slowed the car and stopped.

Jon blew out a breath and got out of the car again as Richie got Lia from her seat. Jon had bought some flowers from their garden; it wasn’t much but they were sprays from plants that both Joan and Flo had given them, the significance wasn’t lost on him.

Richie stood with Lia in his arms and waited for Jon. He held his hand out to him and Jon slipped his fingers between Richie’s. Richie squeezed them and asked, “Ready to do this, Cowboy?”

“I think so,” he replied as they set off across the grass in between the rows of military headstones. They were about midway through when they found it. Jon stopped and stared at his father’s name for a long moment. It was the same as all the rest; plain and unadorned apart from a small posy of wilting white flowers.

Lia squirmed to get down and Richie obliged, murmuring to her to behave. She nodded and walked over to the old flowers and picked them up as she usually did at Adam’s gravesite. She brought them back to Jon and swapped them for the bunch they’d made as a family. 

“Freesias,” Jon commented to Richie. “Someone has been here...and quite recently. Weren’t they Carol’s favourite flower? I remember her writing something about them.”

“Their wedding day,” Richie said softly and Jon flicked his eyes to Richie’s in recognition of the significance.

“I...I don’t know what to do next,” Jon admitted as he continued to stand to stare at his father’s name. Lia sat herself down in front of the headstone and started talking away as usual.

“Take your cue from your daughter, Cowboy,” Richie said and kissed Jon’s knuckles before releasing his grip. “Lia, sweetheart, let’s go for a walk and leave Daddy to talk to Grandpa John.” He held his hand out for his daughter and Jon watched them walk away.

Following Richie’s advice, Jon sat on the grass in front of the grave and plucked a few blades as he gathered his thoughts.

“This feels so weird,” he mumbled to himself, then continued, “Hey, John...Dad, it’s JJ...Jon Jnr.” Jon huffed in nervousness, calling himself JJ felt strange. “Um...I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to find you, but until just a few weeks ago I knew nothing about you at all.”

“I didn’t know about Mom either. I...we haven’t seen each other since I was about four.” Jon grimaced but continued, “I have no clue as to where she is. I’m still deciding if I wanna know too. She left me, you know? Left me at a babysitter’s and never came back for me.” 

“I mean what kind of parent does that?! You didn’t have a choice! She did!” Jon spat out, furiously swiping away a tear from his cheek. “I just don’t know if I can forgive her for something like that, ya know?!” He stopped, trying to calm himself.

“I’m sorry,” Jon continued, slightly calmer. “I mean, I know you two were in love and all that...she wrote about it in her diary,” Jon continued, “but it doesn’t mean she was a good mother. Did you know she kept a diary? She left it with Maggie after she got knocked up with me.”

“So do I blame you for me being here? Or her?” Jon snarled a little. “I hated you both for so long. I felt like a fuckin’ Petrie dish experiment, for fuck’s sake. Fuckin’ shifted from one foster home to the next.” 

Jon stood and paced as he vented, “I hated you, but I hated _ her _ most of all for leaving me to end up in the hands of those monsters.”

“Monsters that beat me and used me. Raped me. Repeatedly. _ Fuck you_, Dad, for getting shot and _ fuck _ Mom for leaving me like a worthless piece of trash!” 

He fell to his knees in front of the headstone again, doubled over, his face buried against the grass hiding from the sun as his sobs wracked his body. He let the pain wash over him; he was almost used to it now. It had become as familiar as it was in his growing years.

Lia’s happy squeal broke through his anguish. He sat back on his heels, his head turned up to the sun now, his eyes closed as he battled against the darkness, letting the light cleanse his heart of any sorrow before he could manage to speak again.

“But...I guess I gotta thank you both too,” he said, breathing heavily, as Lia came running up to him, climbing onto his lap, “because without that pain...I wouldn’t have met Richie and had two beautiful children with him.”

“He is the love of my life, Dad, and Sebastian and Lia are my worlds.” He kissed Lia’s cheek, wrapping his arms around her.

“I have a blessed life now, Dad. I have people that I call Mom and Dad because they made this scrawny-assed kid from the streets one of their own when they didn’t have to. They gave me a job, a life and a family.”

“David, Flo and Eddie’s son, is my brother. He’s as funny as fuck and a fuckin’ pain in the ass sometimes, but I love him. His wife, Amber, was Sebastian and Lia’s birth mother, our surrogate.”

“They’re good people, Dad, and I’m so honoured to call them my family.”

Lia brushed her hand over Jon’s face, wiping away the tears. “Dada sad?”

“Not anymore, crazy baby,” he replied, burying his nose into her hair. 

“Dad, this is Lia, your granddaughter. Sebastian is at school today but I’ll bring him to meet you next time I come to visit. He’s such a kind, beautiful soul. We’re so very proud of him.”

“Everything okay, Cowboy?” Richie asked quietly as he strolled back. He sat down behind Jon and held him the best he could.

“This is Richie, Dad,” Jon said, turning to look at his husband. “He saved me from a life on the streets.”

“We saved each other, Jonny,” Richie replied, keeping Lia occupied over Jon’s shoulder.

“He is my North, my South, my East and West, my working week and my Sunday rest, my noon, my midnight, my talk, my song,” Jon recited, paraphrasing a poem he loved as he lost himself in Richie’s eyes, “I thought love was lost to me forever; I was wrong.”

Richie leaned in and kissed Jon tenderly before clearing his throat and saying in a mock-serious tone, “Mr Bongiovi, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve fucked your son in many, many ways. He’s got an amazing ass,” Jon sniggered at that comment, “and an even more amazing heart.” 

“I wish things could be different; that you were still alive to know your son. You’d be extremely proud of some of the stuff he’s done. I love him and promise I’ll look after him until my dying day.”

“Papa kissies wif Dada,” Lia said and pushed their faces together.

“Do I have to?” Richie joked to Lia, pulling a face. “He’s got cry-boogers all over his face.”

“Yef!” Lia said, giggling.

“Yeah, c’mon, Mookie,” Jon chuckled, “just kiss me, asshole.”

“That’s a fine way to talk to the love of your life,” he said tenderly before taking Jon’s lips with his and as his fingers found their way into the hair at the nape of Jon’s neck.

“Get me outta here, Rich,” Jon murmured when they finally separated.

“Okay, Cowboy,” he agreed and stood, brushing the grass off his pants. He held his hands out for Lia as Jon stood also.

“You go on ahead, Mookie,” Jon said, “I won’t be too long.” 

Richie looked at him a moment and nodded, “See you at the car, Jonny.”

Jon stood watching them for a moment and slipped his hand into his pocket.

Jon opened his mouth to talk. “I gotta go, Dad.” He stopped then sighed, “It was nice to be able to say all those things finally, ya know? I’ll be back soon though, so you and Seb can meet.”

Jon felt the car keys in his pocket, pulling them out as he turned to leave. He looked down into his hand and saw the keyring with the small photo of himself, Richie and the kids that Amber had taken at Christmas time. He shook the keys in his hand for a moment before slipping the keyring from the master and looked at the photo with a smile. He kissed it before placing it very carefully at the base of the headstone.

“Till next time, Dad.” 

He turned and walked back down the row of military headstones toward the car. Richie, who had buckled Lia into her seat, was leaning against the door watching Jon. He held his arms open as Jon moved into them and melted against him for a moment before they separated wordlessly and got into their respective seats and drove away.


	12. Everybody's Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as an emotionally charged visit to John Snr’s gravesite, turned out to be a cathartic experience for Jon. He’d managed to release some of the anger and resentment toward his absent father.

What started as an emotionally charged visit to John Snr’s gravesite, turned out to be a cathartic experience for Jon. He’d managed to release some of the anger and resentment toward his absent father. He now knew who his father was, a name and a face. He didn’t need anything else. He didn’t feel compelled to source out any further family on his father’s side. He had yet to decide about his mother.  
  
He had the only family that mattered now.  
  
Richie had taken the wheel for the drive home. Lia napped in her seat after stopping at a local diner for a coffee for themselves and a snack for her before making the long drive home. Richie sang along softly to the radio as Jon stared out of the window as the landscape rushed by.  
  
His mind was calm; not exactly thinking but more along the lines of just being. Sleeping with eyes wide open could be an apt description.  
  
They had made good time and arrived at the school well before the final bell. Lia was still sleeping when Jon turned around to look. Richie pulled up into the car park under the shade of a large tree, leaving the car running.  
  
He unbuckled and turned to face Jon. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked.  
  
“I don’t think there’s much to say really,” he replied, “I know where he is now. I’ve been there and said my piece.”  
  
“Okay,” Richie nodded, “As long as you’re good with that. You know Seb will want to go visit.”  
  
“I know,” Jon nodded, “And I won’t have a problem taking him either, whenever he wants to go. I...I feel at peace with him, with my father now.”  
  
Richie tucked a lock of hair behind Jon’s ear and said, “I’m so proud of you, baby. Today was tough. I know that. I’ve been there, but you came out the other side a stronger man.”  
  
Jon leaned into Richie’s touch and said, “I love you, Mookie. Thanks for being there today.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have been anywhere else, Cowboy,” he replied and leaned over to kiss him before continuing against Jon’s lips, “Besides...I got to tell your father that I’ve fucked his son. Many, many times. You don’t get that opportunity too many times, without getting the shit beaten outta ya.”  
  
Jon opened his mouth to say something as the peel of the school bell interrupted him. He glowered at Richie in fun and grumbled, “Saved by the bell.”  
  
Richie chuckled and got out of the car. Jon got out and unbuckled a sleeping Lia as they walked toward Seb’s classroom.  
  
“Oh hey you two,” Sylvie greeted them, “Awww someone’s still sleeping?”  
  
“Hey, darlin’,” Richie replied, “Yeah, big day.”  
  
“Jon, it’s so good to see you,” Sylvie said, “Listen...I’m glad you’re here. I...um, I want to apologise for how I acted the other day-.”  
  
“Syl, there you are, baby. I finally got a car park,” a tall blonde guy came up behind Sylvie and scooped his arm around her shoulders. “Hey...sorry to interrupt!”  
  
“See?! If you’d just listened and driven here the way I said, we wouldn’t have been running late,” she replied with a soft smile. “Nick, these are Sebastian’s dads, Jon and Richie and their daughter Lia. Guys...my husband, Nick.”  
  
“Pleasure you meet you, man,” Richie said. The three of them shook hands as Sebastian and Jordan came running over and startled Lia awake.  
  
“Daddy! Papa! You’re both here!” Seb cried, hugging Jon before Richie. “Sorry, Papa, I didn’t mean to wake Lia.”  
  
“That’s okay, Seb,” Richie smiled and took Seb’s bag from his shoulders, “She needed to wake up anyway.”  
  
“Jon,” Sylvie started again as Richie and Nick chatted, “I’m sorry if I came across too….”  
  
“Heavy? Focused? Single-minded?” Jon supplied and Sylvie shrugged a little in embarrassment, “It’s okay. Richie explained about Nick...and I was dealing with some shit that day too.”  
  
“So we’re good?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re good. Did Rich tell you I’ve reserved you a table for Friday night?” Jon asked.  
  
“Yes! Thanks so much, Jon,” she replied. “It’ll be nice to have at least one night alone before Nick leaves.”  
  
“Babe, we need to get going,” Richie said. “Someone needs a diaper change but we should be able to make it to David’s.”  
  
“Are we going to Uncle David and Aunty Amber’s?” Sebastian asked, his eyes hopeful.  
  
“We are,” Jon said and tousled his dark hair. “You can do your homework with your cousins.”  
  
“Yes!!” Sebastian whooped and bounced around.  
  
“Well, we’ll let you go,” Sylvie said. “Thanks again, Jon. I’m happier now that I’ve apologised to you in person. See you Friday.”  
  
“See you then,” Jon agreed, “Nice to meet you, Nick!”  
  
“You too,” Nick said, shaking Jon’s hand again before he, Sylvie and Jordan headed off toward their car.  
  
“Can I get a piggy-back, Daddy?” Sebastian asked.  
  
“Absolutely, my little monkey man,” Jon grinned and got down to Sebastian’s level so he could clamber on.  
  
“Where did you and Papa go again today, Daddy?” Sebastian asked as they walked to the car.  
  
“We went to visit my dad at the cemetery, like Grandpa Adam,” Jon replied.  
  
“Oh, that’s right,” Seb said, leaning against Jon’s head. “When can I go to meet Grandpa John?”  
  
“Whenever you want to, baby,” Jon said with a smile. “You just say the word, kiddo.”  
  
“Okay,” he replied, “but first I wanna go see Colton and Gabby.”  
  
Jon chuckled. So easily distracted, he smiled. “Don’t forget Lily.”  
  
“Oops! I didn’t mean to. Please don’t tell her, Daddy!”  
  
“I won’t, kiddo, I’m only teasing you,” Jon said, bending to let Seb slide from his back at the car. “Jump in so we can go.”  
  
*~*  
  
David opened the door to them, “About time you guys got here,” he said. “Hey Squirt, Colton and the girls are doing their homework in the kitchen. Why don’t you go join them?”  
  
“Thanks, Uncle David,” Seb grinned and ran off.  
  
“Didn’t know you were going to be home,” Jon said, giving David a one-armed hug as they filed through the door after Seb.  
  
“Lots to talk about, isn’t there, Jonny?” David said rhetorically, closing the door behind them all. “There’s my Princess,” he cooed to Lia and held his hands out to take her.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that just yet, D, unless you’re gonna change her,” Richie chuckled. “How are ya, man? How’s work?”  
  
“Store is thriving, man,” he said, wrinkling his nose as he took a whiff of Lia’s diaper as they moved through the house to the kitchen. “Amber’s cooking dinner, by the way, so you're staying.”  
  
Sebastian was already sitting at the kitchen bench next to Colton and had his writing book out to practice his spelling words. Amber had provided him with a glass of milk and a snack.  
  
“Uncle Jon! Uncle Mookie!” Gabby and Lily squealed and hopped off their stools to hug their uncles. Colton offered a quick high five before ducking his head back into his homework. Long gone were the days of make-believe superheroes and villains since the teenage years were just around the corner. Colton thought his uncles were cool now for different reasons; namely Rosie’s and Richie’s music.  
  
“There you all are!” Amber exclaimed as she loaded the lasagna pan into the oven. She then rushed over to hug Jon, then Richie and Lia. “Richie! Welcome home, sweetie. Help yourselves to a drink, you two.”  
  
“Let me change Lia, then-,” Richie said.  
  
“Oh I can do that,” Amber said happily. “Come here, beautiful,” she said to Lia and covered her with kisses, taking the diaper bag from Richie. “Us girls have to freshen up, don’t we Lia? We’ll be right back.”  
  
Jon leaned over Seb’s shoulder to correct one of his words, then said, “Finish those then you can go play. Don’t annoy Colton till he’s finished his homework, okay?”  
  
“It’s okay, Uncle Jon, I’m almost done anyway,” the older boy said. “I got some cool new Lego to show Seb.”  
  
“And we’ll help with Lia, Uncle Jon,” Lily said excitedly. She loved playing with her dolls and teddies with Lia. Both girls doted on their younger cousin.  
  
“See now...I knew you were my favourite nieces and nephew for a reason,” he grinned, kissing the girl’s on the top of their heads. “Love you! And love you!” He ruffled Colton’s hair and said, “Thanks Superbrat!” earning himself a huge grin from the blonde boy.  
  
While he’d been talking to the kids, Richie and David had moved into the living room with the beers. Jon had left the shoebox on the coffee table on his way in and, even though Richie and David were talking about the tour, Jon could see David eyeing it off with a mix of uncertainty and curiosity. Jon flopped onto the couch beside Richie and took a long pull of his beer.  
  
Amber came back with a much happier Lia. “Girls, you can pack up your homework now and take Lia to the playroom till dinner time. Colton, Seb, you too, please. Let the adults talk for a while, okay? Colton, you’re in charge.” The last comment earned a groan from Gabby and Lily and a cacophony of books being shut and chairs pushed back, filled the air as the tribe of kids retreated into the large rumpus room.  
  
Retrieving her glass of wine, Amber sat down on the floor between David’s legs, leaning herself against him. She pinned Jon with a look and said, “We have about an hour until dinner so start talking, Jon.”  
  
“What?! No pleasant conversation first?” he grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
“Don’t be an asshole, Jon,” David snapped.  
  
“You obviously know all that there is to know from Mom anyway,” he sighed.  
  
“It would have been nice to hear it from you though,” Amber said.  
  
“Yeah well, sorry,” he replied snarkily.  
  
“Watch your tone, Jonny!” David snapped back.  
  
“I’m not one of your kids. What do you want me to say, Davey?” Jon said, holding his arms wide. “I’m sorry I didn't say anything sooner but, oh I dunno, I've been dealing with shit that you know nothing of!”  
  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” David retorted.  
  
“Don’t fuckin’ give me that shit, David, you know exactly what I’m talkin’ about,” Jon said. “I’m so sick of talking about all of this!”  
  
“Jonny…,” Richie interjected.  
  
“No, Rich,” Jon said, leaning forward on the couch, “he doesn’t know the shit that’s been going on up here.” He stabbed at his head with his finger.  
  
“You’ve all had parents all your lives. I just came from the cemetery after- after talking to my dead father! A father I never knew existed until recently,” Jon snarled, his anger bubbling to the surface again, “Not to mention that there’s a woman out there somewhere who walked out and left me!”  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake!” David said. “Stop acting like a petulant child who’s had his toy taken away!”  
  
“What the fuck?” Jon exclaimed.  
  
“You heard me, Jon.” David eyed his brother off angrily.  
  
“David…,” Amber cautioned.  
  
“No, babe,” David replied. “It needs to be said. We agreed.”  
  
David turned his full attention back to Jon. “I’m tired of the poor me shit, Jon. You don’t know what your mother went through. From what Mom said she had no choice other than to leave you. She was probably thinking...believing that she was doing the right thing by you.”  
  
“Just like Richie probably didn’t think he had a choice when he was out on the street,” David pushed on, ignoring the sharp look from Richie.  
  
“David...c’mon, man,” Richie said, shaking his head at the direction this conversation was heading. He reached for Jon only to be shaken off.  
  
“That was Richie. I don’t know this woman other than what’s in the diary. Putting it down on paper is different from thinking and feeling shit in the moment,” Jon said.  
  
“You know, Jon, you can be a conceited bastard sometimes,” David huffed. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, Sunshine.”  
  
“What would you do,” David continued, leaning forward, “if the Baxter’s were still alive? If they were still around and looking for revenge against you for ruining their sick and twisted business?”  
  
Jon looked at his brother with disgust.  
  
David swallowed hard and Amber rubbed his arm in support, “What if they plotted their revenge to include your children, Jon?”  
  
Jon felt as though he’d been punched in the gut and all the air left his body. He felt Richie vibrating with anger beside him.  
  
“What if somehow they got to Seb and Lia, to take revenge on you…and the only way to save your babies...,” David’s face crumpled a little knowing that the import of his words was about to destroy his brother, “was for you to walk away from them forever?”  
  
“What would you do, Jonny?” David stood, and stared Jon down, “What would you do, Jon, to save your babies from a life that would only be half lived? A life that you know you could save them from?”  
  
“That’s a fuckin’ low blow, man,” Richie bolted to his feet, seething, ready to take David down for even mentioning Sebastian and Lia in the same sentence as the Baxters.  
  
Jon gripped his wrist tightly, painfully, as the standoff continued.  
  
“I’d…,” Jon was breathing heavily as his world imploded into a singular point.  
  
He knew his fingers were digging into Richie but he couldn’t let go. If he did he’d go free-falling into an abyss, deeper than he’d ever been before, and he didn’t know if he’d ever surface again.  
  
David stood above him waiting for an answer.  
  
He licked his dry lips and tried to continue. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. The thought of Sebastian and Lia at the hand of those monsters made his stomach turn ominously and stole his voice.  
  
He made a pitiful noise as the images of a long-ago time tumbled through his head but it was his babies, his sweet and innocent babies that he was picturing, not himself for a change. He would die to protect his children, his babies. He knew the answer.  
  
And finally, he understood. He knew his mother.  
  
He looked up at David, meeting his pained, tearful blue eyes. He knew viscerally that David was hurting from having to do what he did.  
  
“I’d...walk away from them to save them,” Jon finally spoke, though the words felt like a slimy goo that lodged in his throat as they came out.  
  
David closed his eyes with a slow blink in recognition of Jon’s reply and nodded before striding hurriedly from the room. Seconds later the remaining three heard the back door slam.  
  
“Get back here, asshole!” Richie growled and tried to go after him, ready for a fight but Jon stilled him with a quiet “No!” before he stood. He kissed Richie hard before he turned away and followed after his brother, leaving Amber to calm his husband.  
  
Jon walked down the steps into the backyard and found David under the same tree that he had found refuge beneath all those years ago. He was hunkered over much like Jon had been at the cemetery earlier today.  
  
“Davey,” Jon said softly and touched his shoulder.  
  
“I didn’t want to do it, Jon,” David cried, “I didn’t want to hurt you like that.” His face was awash with pain.  
  
“I know,” Jon replied, “You're my brother, man. You were just looking out for me.” They sat together again, side by side, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
“Fuckin’ sucky way to do it, though,” David admitted, gasping for breath.  
  
Jon snorted mirthlessly, “Ya not wrong there, fucker! Richie’s ready to tear you a new asshole.”  
  
“I know. Please tell me we’re okay?”  
  
“Tell me why you did it first?”  
  
“Mom was worried that you were saying all the right things,” David said, “but not really understanding.”  
  
“Did Mom put you up to this?”  
  
David shook his head, “No. It was my idea and Amber agreed. Mom doesn’t know.”  
  
“Stupid fucker,” Jon mumbled, “You woulda had to have known this coulda gone wrong, right?”  
  
David scoffed, “I almost shit myself, Jonny. The look on your face…. I’m sorry, man. I love you, you know that.”  
  
Jon sighed and leaned his head on David’s shoulder, “I know, my brother, I know. I love you, too, by the way. However,” he chuckled wryly, “I can’t say the same for Rich right now...and you left Amber to deal with him.”  
  
“No...you left Richie with Amber,” David retorted with a grin, shoulder bumping him.  
  
“Oh shit,” Jon groaned. “Should we go in?”  
  
“Nah, Rich is no match for Amber when she gets going,” David chuckled. “We’ll go in soon...after the major damage control has been done.”  
  
Jon nodded, grinning, and started talking about more pleasant topics, brothers and best friends reconnecting again.  
  
*~*  
  
“Let me go, Amber!” Richie snapped and tried to skirt around the small woman.  
  
“No! Leave them to sort it out,” she said. She gripped his arm the best she could and tried to haul him back into the living room.  
  
“Oh I’ll sort him out alright,” Richie growled as he pulled at his arm.  
  
“David had a reason for doing what he did and if you would just calm down enough so that I can explain-.”  
  
“No one talks about our kids like that, especially in the same sentence at those scum,” Richie yelled. “I said, let me go!” He shook his arm violently as he started to leave the room, sending Amber flying to fall heavily against the doorway with a surprised yelp.  
  
Richie looked back toward the sound and saw that his sister-in-law was lying sprawled on the floor near the entrance. Nausea roiled violently through his gut as the previous anger vanished completely; he hadn’t meant to hurt her. He rushed over as she was starting to push herself up with a groan.  
  
“Amber! Oh fuck. Darlin’, are you okay? Jesus Christ...I’m so sorry.” He helped her to sit up, leaning her up against the wall as he brushed her hair from her face, checking for injuries.  
  
“Rich, honey, I’m okay,” she said hoarsely as she rolled her shoulder. “Just a bit banged up.” She hissed when a twinge bit through the joint.  
  
“Stay there,” Richie said, “I’ll get some ice.”  
  
He rushed off to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth to put some ice into. As an afterthought, he grabbed the whole bottle of wine and brought it back with him. He released a shaky breath before he walked back in. Amber was still sitting on the floor, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
“Here ya go, darlin’,” Richie said, handing her the ice-pack before refilling her glass. He knelt in front of her and placed her glass beside her on the floor. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” she assured him with a dismissive wave. “It was my fault, honey. I completely underestimated the strength behind all that hair, that’s all.” She patted the space beside her on the floor, “Sit! We need to talk.”  
  
“Wait,” Richie said, holding up his index finger and reached for his beer bottle to take a hefty pull from it, smacking his lips when he’d finished. He finally allowed himself to release all the pent up energy from the anger and then the shock and worry over Amber, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Amber reached for his closest hand and interlocked their fingers, “We knew what we had to do today. We took a chance so that Jon could truly understand and appreciate his mother’s choice, should he ever decide that he wants to meet her.” Amber chafed Richie’s hand with her own as she spoke.  
  
“So you chose to use our children to manipulate him?” he asked bitterly. “Hardly seems like a humane thing to do, Amber, considering you know what we both went through at Baxter’s mercy.”  
  
Amber nodded silently.  
  
“We didn’t want to do it that way,” she said earnestly, “but we needed the shock of it to break through.” She continued to rub at his hand, “I’m sorry that we had to hurt you in the process, too.”  
  
He winced, hissing out a curse, as Amber touched the raw flesh on the inside of his wrist. She looked at him sharply and turned his hand over to find the source of pain.  
  
“What’s this from?” Amber asked when she saw the deep gouges down his arm.  
  
“Jonny…,” Richie said with a pointed look her way. “He was holding me back. And holding himself in check, I’m guessing. I don’t think he even knows he did it.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You, of all people, should know not to mess with our kids,” he replied sharply.  
  
“If we’d thought there was another way….” Amber let her words trail off.  
  
Richie saw a fat tear fall from her cheek and it softened his anger toward Amber and David a little.  
  
“But how did you know?” Richie side-eyed her.  
  
“I was visiting Mom one day after school drop-off,” Amber said huskily after battling against her emotions, “She’d been crying. She denied it till she was blue in the face but I knew. She then started to talk about Jonny finding the box.” Amber indicated with her chin to the shoebox on the table. “Then it all came out.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“David and I discussed it that night. Neither Mom or Dad nor your mother, couldn’t have done the tough-love thing to that extent. You know that,” she pleaded her case. “We felt that it had to be us for it to work successfully and then, hopefully, work on your forgiveness after the fact.”  
  
“So what?! You just expect us to forgive you both for that shit you just pulled?” Richie growled.  
  
‘Richard Stephen Sambora! Stop right there and think. We did that out of love for you both!” Amber bristled.  
  
“If Jon has any chance of finding his mother and establishing some kind of relationship with her for the sake of your children, then yes, you both need to forgive us!”  
  
Amber stood, albeit a little stiffly and brushed herself off. “Now get your ass up off the floor and come with me so I can fix your arm.”  
  
“Amber…,” Richie stopped the fierce blonde in her tracks and looked up at her, “I get it. I do. I-I’ve been struggling to figure out how to help him. Just when I think he’s turned a corner, he does something out of character,” Richie said, frowning.  
  
Even though he and Jon had spoken about the incident, it still didn’t stop him from worrying about Jon’s ability to cope with everything alone; Rosie’s, the kids and the situation of finding his parents. He was almost dreading going back out on the road next week.  
  
“How so, honey?” Amber sat on the arm of the closest sofa and waited for Richie to answer.  
  
“Well...he’s been yelling at the kids while I’ve been gone,” he ducked his head a little as he answered, “and then got jealous of one of the moms at school that wanted to meet me. Silly stuff, ya know?!”  
  
“What could Jon be jealous of?”  
  
Richie sighed and shrugged, “Seb’s best friend, Jordan...his mom is a fan. She cornered Jon the other morning about a playdate for the boys. Asked if I would like to stop and have coffee while the boys played...that kind of stuff,” Richie explained.  
  
“So?! I don’t see the problem with playdates,” Amber frowned.  
  
“Seems as though Sylvie, the mom, is a fan,” he continued, “and with the things she was saying and the way she was saying them, I think all Jon could see was a groupie.”  
  
“Ooh,” Amber said when it finally clicked into place.  
  
“Turns out that Nick, Sylvie’s husband, is being deployed soon and she’s been a bit scatter-brained and got a little over-enthusiastic about meeting me because of it,” Richie explained.  
  
“Hmm, I see what you’re saying now. He’s usually very secure in your relationship. But as for yelling at the kids? That’s an everyday occurrence here.”  
  
“I mean...I understand that the kids aren’t angels,” he said, shrugging his shoulders a little then cupped his ear. “Hmph...Lia tried to talk to Jon on the phone today through my head.” He chuckled at the memory, rubbing his ear as though Lia had just been there.  
  
“Oh, she didn’t!?” Amber exclaimed delightedly before letting out a giggle. The giggle became belly laughs. She accidentally tipped back onto the sofa before rolling off from the surprise, between it and the coffee table, with a yelp.  
  
“Fuck, darlin’,” Richie groaned, as he watched Amber snort uncontrollably with laughter at her clumsiness. He crawled over to Amber and knelt above her. “Are you okay, you goofball?” he chuckled.  
  
“Ouch!” Amber cried, vacillating between laughter and tears as she tried to weight-bear on her arm to get up. “Fuck, that hurts!”  
  
“What the hell is going on here?” David yelled from the doorway.  
  
Richie turned abruptly to see David glaring at him and Jon’s curious face peeking over his shoulder, moments before his brother-in-law rushed at him and hauled him physically away from Amber.  
  
“David, stop it!” Amber scolded her husband as he fussed over her. “I’m fine! I fell off the sofa and hurt my arm again.”  
  
“Again? What do you mean by again?” he asked, glaring at her before turning to Richie. “What did you do to her, you sonofabitch?”  
  
“David Bryan Rashb-.”  
  
“Don’t you give me the middle-name-of-death, woman! You’re injured and I wanna know what happened,” he blurted out.  
  
“Well if you shut the fuck up for a moment, I can tell ya,” Richie huffed as David and Amber glared at each other.  
  
“You alright, Mookie?” Jon came over to him as he started to clamber up from where David had tossed him. Looking down at Richie with a small frown Jon extended his hand to help him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay now, Jonny,” he nodded.  
  
“Will all the testosterone calm down, sit their asses down and shut up so I can explain,” Amber said, her volume clearly communicating the frustration she was feeling.  
  
As her family reluctantly sat down, Amber reached for the wine bottle and topped up her glass again since most of it had splashed out when she fell off the sofa.  
  
“Right,” she said, “David Rashbaum… I...am...fine. If I have any injury, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have tried to hold Richie back when he was struggling to go after you. I underestimated his strength when he gets angry.”  
  
“Care to fill in the details, asshole?” David peered at Richie.  
  
“Amber had hold of my arm and...,” he sighed, “I shook her off. She landed heavily against the door.”  
  
“I was fine!” she reminded him, “I’m gonna have a bruise but like I said...my fault.”  
  
“But how did you get down there?” Jon asked, pointing to the floor at his feet.  
  
“He was telling me about Lia’s phone call,” Amber grinned as she mimed quotation marks.  
  
“Oh!” Jon said with a quick grin, “That was funny!”  
  
“For you!” Richie said indignantly. “You didn’t lose hearing for an hour afterwards.” Jon pouted at him before leaning in for a quick kiss.  
  
“Care to elaborate, someone?” David asked.  
  
“I was on the phone to Jon and your niece decided she needed to keep speaking to him, coz she hadn’t finished the first time,” Richie explained. “So she did the next best thing and yelled to him through my ear.”  
  
David’s eyes popped wide and he clamped his lips between his teeth but the merriment was clear in his eyes as he tried to contain his laughter.  
  
The only person not finding it amusing was Richie. He huffed a little as the others discussed Lia’s telephone technique. He crossed his arms across his chest, only to hiss out a pained breath as the friction against his scratches sent frissons of pain up his arm.  
  
“You okay, Mookie?” Jon asked reaching for the arm Richie was holding away from himself. He took one look at the scratches and asked, “Who did that?” throwing Amber a quick look. She returned his stare steadfastly.  
  
“You did,” he replied simply.  
  
Jon’s gentle touch stilled in shock before he raised Richie’s wrist up and gently kissed the tender flesh. “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured.  
  
“You didn’t realise and neither did I until Amber saw them,” he replied. “We each had other things to worry about. I was ready to kill him, Cowboy, but then Amber explained.”  
  
They’d both forgotten about the other couple, who were watching them covertly from the other side of the room. Amber had moved onto David’s lap as he rubbed gently at her sore arm.  
  
“So did Davey,” Jon said as he searched Richie’s face. “I-I forgave them. Can you, baby?”  
  
“I’m not happy with the execution of it but I applaud their reasons,” he replied, taking both of Jon’s hands in his. “However...if it helps you cope or brings you some closure where your mother is concerned then yes, I’ll forgive them.”  
  
“Oh thank god,” Amber exclaimed, drawing their attention away from each other. “I get to keep my husband’s handsome face in one piece!”  
  
“And where are you hiding this handsome husband, darlin’?” Richie asked Amber with a wink, “Coz I only see mine in the room.”  
  
“Oh, ouch!” David cried, dramatically clutching at his heart. “You ain’t no oil painting either, asshole.”  
  
They spent the rest of the time before the meal was ready, going through the shoebox with David and Amber. After a raucous dinner with all the Rashbaums, Sebastian and Lia were bathed and dressed into some spare pyjamas that Jon had thrown into Lia’s diaper bag earlier that morning.  
  
Bundling their sleepy children into their car, the evening came to an end and the earlier incident had been put to bed. It had not been forgotten but it had been at least addressed and harmonised amongst the four adults.  
  
Words of reconciliation were said, embracing each other tightly as Jon and Richie prepared to leave. Richie and David faced off last, eyeing each other warily. Wordlessly they moved into a fierce man-hug.  
  
“I’m sorry, man, for hurting you before and...for now,” David said before breaking the hug and punching Richie in the arm.  
  
“What the…?!” Richie exclaimed, rubbing at his arm in confusion.  
  
David held his facade of the furious husband for as long as he could before he started laughing. “I owed you one for hurting Amber, asshole,” he said, hugging the surprised Richie again briefly.  
  
“Goddamn, Davey, you know I still gotta play this weekend, right?!” Richie groused amiably getting into the passenger seat. “See ya, buddy,” he smiled as Jon put the car in gear and reversed down the drive, heading for home.


	13. Starting All Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie arrived at the cemetery clutching a fresh bouquet of freesias for John from Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally intended to be longer but the second part took on a life of its own so I made the decision to slice and dice. Be warned, the next chapter is a loooong one!   
Enjoy!!   
Jxxx   
PS I love reading your comments! They spur me on <3 
> 
> FYI The butterfly scene actually happened to an acquaintance. A friend of ours lost his life to a brain tumour and a mutual acquaintance was visited by a kaleidoscope of butterflies at the time of his death...so I just altered that a little. Thanks, Mark!

**_Friday_**  
  
Maggie arrived at the cemetery clutching a fresh bouquet of freesias for John from Carol. Maggie had taken it upon herself to look after John’s gravesite after she’d sent Carol away from the city all those years ago. It was the least she could do for the brother-in-law that she only knew through her sister; the father of her long lost nephew.  
  
Maggie had never told her own family of the visits either. She just quietly visited when she could; sometimes it was weekly and other times months had passed before she could slip away. Carol had come with her only twice over the years when she’d been to visit. Carol didn’t want to risk being found out by her husband.  
  
Maggie strolled down the familiar path toward John’s grave, thinking about all the things she still needed to do that day. While her mind was on shopping lists and recipes she didn’t notice the fresh flowers at John’s headstone until she was a few feet away. She stopped and blinked at them; a pretty spray of colour so unlike the white freesias she held in her hand.  
  
They weren’t professionally put together, that much Maggie could see as they had most of the greenery still attached and they were tied together with what looked like a pink hair-tie or something a little girl would have in their hair.  
  
She knelt on the grass in front of the headstone and she picked them up to sniff at the blooms, wondering who would be so thoughtful to lay them for a fallen soldier. A flash caught her eye from the base of the headstone as the flowers moved from the sun’s path. A photograph in a small frame; a key-ring photo.  
  
Her heart started thudding as she recognised the faces, tiny as they were. Maggie reached for it with trembling fingers, almost dropping it into the grass.  
  
“JJ,” she breathed, clutching the small frame to her chest. He’d found his father. Maggie couldn’t contain her happy tears. “Oh, John! He was here...JJ was here! Did you see him? Did he talk to you?”  
  
Maggie opened her hand and studied the faces that looked up at her from a loving family photograph and tenderly ran her finger over her nephew’s face. He was so handsome. JJ had Carol’s fair colouring and smile as did the little girl in front of them.  
  
She finally dragged her eyes away from Jon and studied the dark-haired man gazing adoringly at JJ. Richie Sambora, the musician.  
  
She’d taken a keen interest in his music since the day she discovered him in Becca’s magazine. He was very talented and she’d bought both of his CD’s. Maggie had called Carol immediately when she’d seen that Jon Bongiovi was listed as co-writer on some of the songs.  
  
They seemed like any happy family of loving parents and beautiful, cheeky children. The older boy looked like Richie with his dark, smiling eyes and long, dark hair. Maggie idly wondered about how these children came to be considering they looked so much like each of the men that they couldn’t be adopted.  
  
Men...man. Her brain struggled to meld the memory of baby JJ to the man in the photograph.  
  
“John...I- I have to tell Carol,” Maggie said out loud. “She’ll want to see this, too.” She held the photograph out as though John could see it.  
  
“I- I know taking something, well, borrowing it really, from a dead man is morally wrong,” she said, “but...I promise I’ll bring it back. Or Carol will. I want Carol and JJ to be a family again, John. I want to know my nephew. Please...please give me a sign that you understand and approve?”  
  
As if on cue, a large blue butterfly landed on the top of the gravestone and a gentle breeze ruffled the flowers still in her arms, the perfume from the freesias mixing perfectly with the others.  
  
“Thank you, John. I’ve always promised you that I’d bring them back together,” Maggie cried, “so if you can help in any way, I’d appreciate it.”  
  
The butterfly took flight and fluttered around her head before landing on the blooms for a moment only for it to take off again and join two more flashes of blue as they flew past.  
  
Maggie said another silent thank you before untying both bouquets. She worked to combine the flowers into one pretty, fragrant bunch and retied them with the pink hair-tie. She smiled to herself as she laid them back down at the base of the headstone.  
  
“Wish me luck, John,” she said as she stood, the keyring firmly clutched in her hand.  
  
“I hope next time I come here, we’ll be a family again.” Maggie brushed her hand lovingly across the headstone before walking briskly to her car.  
  
All previous planning for the day had flown out the proverbial window when the butterfly had graced her. Her mind was racing ten to the dozen now about how had JJ or Jon, she’d better get used to calling him that now, had found his father.  
  
Firstly, though, she was going to stop at the closest post office and send the keyring off by express postage so that Carol would have it in a day or so. She rummaged through her handbag for her flip phone and punched in Carol’s number as she got into her car and ignited the engine, listening to the ring tone.  
  
“Hello?” Carol answered.  
  
“Carol! JJ! He’s been here!” Maggie almost yelled into the receiver. “They’ve been to visit John at the cemetery.”  
  
“JJ found John?” Carol’s breathy voice carried through the earpiece. “But...but how did he find him? How do you know it was JJ?”  
  
“I came to visit and leave some fresh flowers, white freesias for you,” Maggie explained. “There were a bunch of flowers, pretty colours, lots of greenery still attached and all tied in a pink band.”  
  
“Oh!” Carol exclaimed.  
  
“But wait...underneath was a photo. The type that hangs from a keyring,” Maggie said as she held it in her hand and looked at her nephew again. “It’s JJ and Richie. Their children too. They left it with John.”  
  
“Maggie...JJ found his father,” Carol said hoarsely.  
  
“I asked John if I could borrow it-.”  
  
“Wait! What?!”  
  
“I asked John for a sign that he understood because I’m about to go to the post office to send the keyring to you,” Maggie said. “There was this big blue butterfly that landed on the headstone.”  
  
“Blue was John’s favourite colour,” Carol exclaimed.  
  
“He approves!” she said. “I’m gonna hang up and now find the closest post office. I’m going to mail it to you...express...whatever it costs. I’m so excited, Carol. I wish you were here, sis!”  
  
“I wish I was too,” Carol replied. “You know what? Fuck the expense, I’m going to book a flight for next week after I get the package. Oh, Maggie! JJ found John! I’m...I want to find him, Maggie. I need to.”  
  
“Love you, Sis. I’m hanging up now. Bye!”  
  
Even as Maggie was driving to the closest post office, Carol was running upstairs to her closet and reached for her box of memories. With a determined huff, she reached for the phone and dialled Matt’s home phone number knowing he had the day off from the hospital.  
  
“Matt Blake,” he answered.  
  
“Matty, it’s mom,” Carol said. “I need to see you urgently. Are you busy?”  
  
“What’s wrong, mom,” he asked quickly, dropping into doctor mode immediately. “Tell me about your symptoms.”  
  
“I’m fine, darling. Thank you for worrying,” Carol soothed her youngest. “But I do need to talk to you urgently. Can you make it over?”  
  
“Umm, sure, mom. When?”  
  
“Now would be good. I need to do this now. I’ve put it off for too long already,” she said vaguely.  
  
“You’re scaring me, mom,” he said. “Are you sure everything is okay?”  
  
“I’m fine! I love you for fussing but please come over as soon as possible,” Carol replied. “I’ll see you soon. Bye, sweetheart.”  
  
Almost twenty minutes later Matt was letting himself into his mother’s apartment with his key.  
  
“Mom?!” he bellowed.  
  
“I’m here, Matthew. No need to yell, sweetheart,” Carol said from the kitchen.  
  
Matt rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug, “Mom, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, giving her a once-over with his eyes.  
  
“Matthew Louis! I said I’m fine. Stop worrying.” She patted his cheek before leading him to the kitchen table. She’d laid out his favourite chocolate chip cookies and made some fresh coffee as an apology.  
  
“I’m more than fine, actually,” she said. “I just hope you’ll be fine after I’ve had my say. Here...have a cookie.” She pushed the plate toward her youngest son.  
  
He snagged a couple of cookies from the plate. Shoving a whole one into his mouth, he chewed it before washing it down with a slurp from his coffee, earning himself a glare from Carol. He shrugged and grinned as he did the same with the next cookie.  
  
“Mom! Spit it out, will ya?!” he said, spraying a few crumbs over the table in front of him.  
  
“Oh Matt…give me a minute to get the right words, please.” She reached first her memories box and placed it between them, running her hand over the top of it as Matt watched her carefully.  
  
Carol reached in and took out the only photo she had kept of herself and John.  
  
“A long time ago,” she started softly, “when I was sixteen actually, I met and fell in love with a boy from my English class. We were deeply in love even though your grandparents didn’t approve of him.”  
  
She handed Matt the photo. His eyes flicked from the woman in the photo to his mother, reconciling the two.  
  
“They banned me from seeing him because he wasn’t good enough for me. Which didn’t stop us, of course. Anyway…,” she exhaled shakily as Matt studied the photo, “I fell pregnant by John and he promised to marry me.”  
  
“Mom…,” Matt started to say. He laid the photo back on the table, the cookies and coffee forgot for now.  
  
“Shh...let me tell my story first, sweetheart,” Carol patted his hand.  
  
“My parents found out and banished me from my home. Never to return was the edict from my father. John joined the army the same week as we got married in the registry office and we moved to be closer to where he was training.”  
  
“The baby?” Matt asked.  
  
“I had a son, John Jnr or JJ for short,” Carol said, unable to hold back the tears any longer.  
  
She reached into the box once more and pulled out the two photos she’d kept. The one of John holding baby JJ not long after he was born and another of her and JJ with the stuffed rabbit. She placed them very carefully on the table and slid them over to Matt.  
  
“I- We have an older brother?” Matt asked incredulously. “Mom! What the hell?!”  
  
“Matthew, please…,” Carol pleaded for his understanding.  
  
He fell silent and sat back in his chair as Carol continued, “John was killed in a training accident when JJ was only six months old. He was shot by a fellow trainee; a complete accident and I never blamed that person but I’d lost my husband, my best friend and the only financial support for myself and JJ. Yes, we did get a financial payment as an apology but that didn’t last very long when you have a small child, paying rent and buying food.”  
  
“I tried to go home to my parents but I wasn’t even allowed to set foot in the door. JJ wasn’t even acknowledged. I was sent away to fend for myself but your Aunt Maggie ran after me. I gave her all my photos, diaries and letters from John, for her to keep safe. I don’t really know why I did that but I’m glad I did.”  
  
“I’m not proud of how I ended up and what I had to do to survive but it’s done now and I’m alive to tell you about it. For that, I’m thankful.’  
  
“Over the next few years, I ended up working as an escort and addicted to drugs. I worked to fund my addiction. It was a vicious circle and I could see no way out.” She felt ill having to say those words to her youngest son but with every word uttered, she felt a small amount of relief.  
  
“Mom! Did Dad ever know any of this?” Matt asked, shock clearly written over his face.  
  
“No! Nothing and if he were still alive, you wouldn’t know anything either. Your father was ambitious and anything like this would have killed his career.”  
  
“So what happened to my brother?”  
  
Carol felt a little catch as Matthew called JJ his brother. She knew she’d done the right thing by telling Matty first rather than Tony. But the next part of the story was going to be the hardest to tell.  
  
“I- I- oh Matty, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do but you’ve got to remember that I was under the influence of drugs and the evil man who facilitated my addiction,” she exclaimed.  
  
Matt took his mother’s hands and said, “Mom, just say it.”  
  
“I left JJ at the sitter’s as I usually did. My pimp, for want of a better word, had promised me that he’d take care of me, marry me, take me off the roster of working girls, keep me supplied in the pills that I craved every waking moment...but only me. He wanted nothing to do with JJ. I had to get rid of him, he said,” Carol cried, the pain of it just as real as what it was on that day.  
  
“I left him at the sitter’s and I walked away from him. I walked away from my baby! He was four and I walked away from him. I never saw him again.”  
  
The dam broke and the sobs tore through her and Matt went to her side to comfort his mother.  
  
“Shh, Mom,” Matt crooned as his mother wept. “It’s okay, but...why are you telling me now? And does Tony know?”  
  
Carol pushed back from Matt and reached for a tissue to dab at her eyes and blow her nose daintily. “No, Tony doesn’t know as yet. Your Aunt Maggie found JJ. He’s alive. Every day I have wondered if he survived and now I know.”  
  
“Aunt Maggie? How did she find him?” he asked with curiosity, “Where is he? Tell me everything, Mom. Including how you and Dad came to be.”  
  
“Maggie saw him first in one of Becca’s music magazines,” Carol explained. “Then just today, she was at John’s gravesite to lay flowers. She goes there for me when she can; to tidy up and to fill John in on what’s been happening. He knows about you and your brother.”  
  
She watched Matt face and the myriad of emotions flitting across it.  
  
“JJ lives in New Jersey. He left a photograph of himself at John’s gravesite. Maggie found it today.”  
  
“But...I-,” Matt stuttered to a stop before scrubbing a hand down his face, “What else do you know about him?”  
  
Carol smiled, happy that Matt was being so understanding and that also he was wanting to know more about his brother.  
  
“He has a family. A husband, of sorts,” she said, waiting and judging Matt’s reaction to that key piece of information. When there was no negative comment, Carol continued, “with two children. A boy and a girl.”  
  
“Wait! A music magazine?” Matt asked. “Is he a musician?”  
  
“No, but his partner is apparently,” Carol replied. “A very good one according to Maggie and Becca. His name is Richie Sambora-”  
  
“No way!” Matt whooped. “I saw him when he and his band were down here last. He was awesome. Mom...you gotta tell me the whole story. But most of all...I love you for being so brave and telling me.”  
  
“How do you think Tony will take it when I tell him?”  
  
“He’s more like Dad than he cares to admit, but he’ll come around,” Matt said, still holding his mother’s hand, “even if I gotta beat it into him.”  
  
“You’ll do no such thing, Matthew Louis,” Carol chastised her son. “Let me put some fresh coffee on and you can ask me whatever you want to know.”  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“I am now,” she smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Matthew, you’ve got a big heart. It’s no wonder you became a doctor. I love you and I’m so very proud of you. Dad would have been too.” She rose to freshen up the coffee and ignored the fact that Matt was feasting on the cookies.  
  
By the end of the afternoon, she’d filled Matt in on every last little detail. There were tears but there was also laughter. Carol was feeling blessed and she could finally see the possibility of a future with all three of her sons in her life.


	14. One Wild Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bar was full of the usual Friday night crowd when Jon and Richie pulled into their car space behind Rosie’s, after taking Sebastian and Lia to Joan’s for the night.
> 
> “Full house tonight, babe,” Jon said. “They’re excited to see you back.”
> 
> “It’s good to be back,” Richie said, starting to feel that tingle of performance jitters. “Let’s go open up the loft first. It’s been a while since it’s been aired out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, folks...enjoy ;) 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone that has taken the time to leave lovely comments...you guys make me smile :D 
> 
> Love ya and stay safe! 
> 
> Jxxxx

The bar was full of the usual Friday night crowd when Jon and Richie pulled into their car space behind Rosie’s, after taking Sebastian and Lia to Joan’s for the night.

“Full house tonight, babe,” Jon said. “They’re excited to see you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Richie said, starting to feel that tingle of performance jitters. “Let’s go open up the loft first. It’s been a while since it’s been aired out.”

“Good point,” Jon replied as he got out of the car and reached for the small overnight bag from the back seat as Richie got his guitars out. “I should have got one of the guys to do it today before opening.”

Letting themselves in through the back entrance and up the stairs to the loft, Jon turned the lock and opened the door to the memories that their loft held. It had been their home, their sanctuary after leaving Richie’s little apartment. 

Even though it wasn’t much bigger, it felt huge and spacious with the almost-floor-to-ceiling windows across the front of the building. They’d opted not to have any coverings on them and loved the effect of the neon sign below reflecting on the ceiling at night.

The walls were bare brick painted in a warm white with autumn toned accent colours and chunky wood. The small mezzanine level held their bed and beneath that was a compact bathroom. On the opposite wall was the small but functional galley kitchen.

Most of their old furniture from Richie’s place was still there. They’d spent all their spare money on the paint, so they’d just picked up mismatched chairs and sofas for the loft from second-hand stores. When they bought the house they deemed it more practical to buy new furniture, leaving the loft set up the way it was in case they needed it.

Jon sighed happily and placed the bag down on the sofa, the same one that he once used to sleep on. Richie, who had left his guitars near the door, came up behind him and slipped his arms around Jon’s waist.

“Good times here, huh?” he murmured and started to nibble down Jon’s neck.

“Hmm, very good,” Jon replied as he shifted his head to encourage more exploration by Richie’s mouth. He pushed his ass back against Richie.

The boom of the bass drum reverberated from below over the sound system.

“Tovan’s here,” Richie mumbled against Jon’s neck before reluctantly moving away from his feast with a final hard nip, causing Jon to shudder in his arms. “I should get moving.”

He kicked off his boots before heading for the bathroom, grabbing his stage clothes on the way past. 

Jon groaned at being left with a burgeoning hard-on and no way to relieve it. “Baaaby… what the hell?!” He followed Richie into the bathroom and propped himself against the doorway. He pouted in the mirror at Richie as he pulled up the stage leathers over his ass.

“Oh stop being a baby, Cowboy,” Richie smirked. He watched Jon in the mirror, pushing away from the door and walking toward him. Richie dug around in his wet-pack for eyeliner as Jon’s arms snaked around his middle.

“Here, let me,” Jon said, taking the pencil from his hand and moistening it by running it under the hot water.

Richie turned and sat on the edge of the vanity and closed his eyes. “You haven’t done this in a while, Cowboy, don’t poke my eye out.” Richie spread his legs and Jon stepped in between them.

Jon let out a little humph and said, “I was taught by the best, babe.” He brushed his thumbs over Richie’s cheeks before dipping his head to kiss his lover, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. Jon pulled back as Richie’s eyes fluttered open to see Jon grinning cheekily and biting his bottom lip.

“That wasn’t my eyes, brat!” Richie growled and found Jon’s wrists, gripping them firmly. “Are you going to do what you said you’d do? Or will I have to take you over my knee later?” He saw the inner heat in Jon’s eyes at the comment and made a mental note of it.

A vision of Jon stretched over his lap just flashed through his mind and between that and the kiss, it fanned the fire deep in his gut. It was then that he remembered that he’d packed his wrist cuffs. He had planned on wearing one to cover the scratches that Jon had accidentally left behind the other day, but now that he knew where Jon’s head was at, he decided to wear them both and deal with his bratty husband later.

“I’m sorry, Mookie. I promise I’ll behave,” Jon replied with a wink as he tried to shake off Richie’s hands.

“Just my eyes, ya hear me, Cowboy,” Richie said. “I still remember the night you _ touched up _ my stage eyes and you drew a fuckin’ love heart on my cheek.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t feel it,” Jon chuckled and set to mark the black pencil lines around Richie’s eyes. He took a gamble and added a little cat's-eye swoop to them. 

“So fuckin’ sexy,” he breathed when he finished. “You better get dressed or you won’t make it downstairs in one piece.” 

He tossed the pencil back in Richie’s bag and reached for the ties on Richie’s pants. He pulled the laces together with another pout, deliberately brushing his knuckles over his cock earning himself another growl.

“Stop, brat!” Richie said, having had enough of the teasing, brushed Jon’s hands away and finished the job himself. His shirt wasn’t long enough to cover a hard-on and he had to walk through a packed bar. “You’re being awfully naughty tonight, Jonny? What’s got into you?” He pushed away from the vanity and back out into the main living space, looking for his shirt.

“I dunno. We have no kids tonight and being back here in the loft is…,” Jon shrugged as he followed Richie out, “bringing back some good memories. Some _ really _ good memories.”

Richie pulled his tight black t-shirt over his head before reaching for the case that held his necklaces, hair danglies, belt and cuffs that he used while out on tour.

“I wanna have some fun tonight, Mookie,” Jon continued.

Richie slipped his crucifix necklaces on over his head, pulling his hair free at the back of his neck, deliberately keeping his back to Jon whilst he pulled both leather cuffs out. “You want some fun tonight, my bratty husband?” he asked, feeling the weight of the leather in his hands before he buckled them on. He grimaced when it chafed against the healing skin.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Then,” he said, turning to face Jon, “if you’re gonna join me on stage for a set, you’d better go change, brat! And if you need help with your eyeliner...I can draw a pretty mean cat’s-eye too, ya know?!” 

He stood at full height and crossed his arms, making sure Jon could see he was wearing the cuffs. 

He raised an eyebrow when Jon stood gaping at him. “Off you go. Red shirt that’s in the closet and no more than four studs done up. I wanna see those delicious little nipples of yours every time you move.”

Jon inhaled sharply and his blue eyes turned a dark sapphire. Richie knew he had him.

The red shirt was a favourite of Richie’s on Jon. Soft and feather-light, it became delightfully transparent when Jon sweated under the stage lights. They’d both left a few sets of clothes and accessories in the flat, for just this occasion.

Richie could hear Jon pottering around in the bathroom, possibly lining his eyes and fixing his hair. Jon could be vain when he wanted to be, though he was just as comfortable in a pair of sweats and a ratty t-shirt. 

Richie sat down to pull on fresh socks and his boots. If Jon wanted to be naughty tonight, then he was going to indulge him...to a certain extent, anyway. They chose to ignore Sebastian and Lia’s bratty behaviour rather than reward it with attention; Richie was going to carry on that rule and apply it to his devilish husband.

“How do I look?” Jon asked from behind him.

It was Richie’s turn to be gobsmacked. Jon had fluffed his hair to perfection, his eyes rimmed by a decent line of black with a neat little flick in the corners as he’d done on Richie, and his lips had a smear of clear gloss over them. The cut-off red shirt clung to him in all the right places, showing off the aforementioned nipples and the play of muscles in his arms. His light denim jeans, soft from being well-worn, hugged his ass in the way that he knew Richie loved. Best of all, he’d found the sparkly earring from their first date, the ends of it dipping beneath the collar of his shirt. 

_ Oh yeah, my Cowboy is in a mood alright, _he thought to himself. He had to school himself into not reacting and instead, said, “You’ll do. C’mon, it’s time to go.” He stood as strode past him to the door.

He could almost hear Jon deflating like a balloon with a slow leak behind him. He snickered to himself as he picked up his guitar cases. Jon was still standing in the same place, staring at him with a wounded look. He almost had a change of heart when he saw how forlorn he was.

“Earth to Jonny,” Richie called to him. “I kinda need you to open the door, babe.”

Jon shook himself and walked to the door, opening it for Richie, who dropped a heated kiss on him as he walked past.

“You’re so fucking sexy, babe,” Richie said with a quiet menace. “The women are gonna cream themselves over you. Wanting to take you home, wanting to bed you, wanting you to fuck them till the sheets are wet from their pussy juices. But you won’t, will you, baby?”

“No, never.” Richie could see the shiver course through Jon’s entire body; a result of his words and tone.

“No, what?” Richie growled.

“No, Sir,” Jon breathed. His tongue darted out to swipe across his bottom lip. “Fuck!” he swore under his breath.

“That’s better,” Richie nodded. “They won’t ever take you home because you’re not theirs to take home. Who do you belong to, brat?”

Jon’s breathing had become slightly erratic and his posture slumped a little as the heat dragged down low in his body. “You, Sir. I belong to you.”

“That’s better. Only I will take you home. I’ll bring you up here and I will bed you and make the sheets all wet with your cum. I’m gonna make you scream my name until you’re hoarse,” Richie said, rewarding Jon with another deep kiss before hefting his cases a little. “Now, let’s go have some fun...but remember, brat, I’ll be watching you from on stage.” 

He walked out of the door and waited for Jon to close it behind him, watching him closely for any ill-effect from his play-talk.

Jon turned with a smile, reaching for the cases in Richie’s hand, saying, “Here. Let me...Sir.”

Richie relinquished his hold on the guitar cases but stopped Jon before he could head down the stairs. “Cowboy...whatever happens, right?” Even after all these years, they still used their alternative _ I love you. _

“Whatever happens, Mookie.” Richie was satisfied with Jon’s response and pecked him on the lips before they headed down the stairs together.

Richie rolled back the joining door near the bar and let Jon through first, closing the door behind him. A ripple of cheering went up through the bar as people became aware of his presence.

“Richie!” Meg cried as she came out from behind the bar to hug him fiercely. “Welcome home.”

“Hey, darlin’!” he replied as he returned the hug. He held her away from him and looked down at her growing bump. “Congrats to you both! You look amazing, by the way.”

“Aww thank you,” she smiled and turned her attention to Jon, fanning her face. “And look at you, hot stuff! I’m not sure if it’s pregnancy hormones but you’re looking sexy as hell, Jon! Both of you!”

Richie looked at Jon with a _ told you so _ look. Jon blushed a little and thanked Meg.

“Oh! Your guests are here too,” Meg pointed to the front-of-house and Richie turned to see Sylvie almost climbing over the table to get a better look. He smiled and waved as the rest of the staff passed by them to say their hellos while they waited on tables.

“So what’s the plan tonight, boss?” Meg asked.

“Two sets,” Richie said. “First is just the boys and me, then the second set...Jonny’s gonna join us.”

“Ooh, aren’t we lucky?!” Meg grinned.

“Tell me how lucky you are after I finish singing, Meggsy,” Jon chuckled.

Richie took the cases from Jon and gave him a quick kiss. “Let me go set up and say hi to the boys. You go play nice with Sylvie and Nick.”

“‘Kay, babe,” Jon said, “Find out if Tovan’s girl is here? What was her name again?”

“Michelle, I believe. See ya soon,” Richie replied and wove his way through the tables, greeting regulars on his way through.

“I’ll just go say hello to Sylvie and Nick then I’ll come help out for the first set,” Jon said to Meg.

“You don’t have to, Jon,” Meg said. “I think we’ve got it covered.”

“I want to. You need to get off your feet for a while,” he kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

Jon followed Richie’s pathway through the tables until he was set upon by Sylvie.

“Jon! Oh! My! God!,” Sylvie cried, “Look at you...you’re...you’re so different from at school.”

“This is our alternate universe,” Jon grinned as he swiped his hands down the front of his shirt. “Hey, Nick, how are you, man?” He leaned over the table and shook the other man’s hand. “Hope you’re both having a good night?”

“We are, thanks so much, Jon,” Nick gave Jon a rueful grin. “I’m going to apologise now, for Sylvie’s possible behaviour. My adorable wife may or may not be a tad excited to see Richie perform.”

“Oh it, you,” Sylvie scoffed and swatted Nick on the arm. “Jon, are you going to join us? We’d love it if you could.”

“Yeah, I can for as long as it takes the band to set up,” he replied, pulling out a spare chair. “I promised Megs that I’ll cover her while the first set is on. She’s about four months’ pregnant, you see. The staff are family and we take care of our family.”

Movement on the stage caught their eye as Paul and Michael stepped up to turn on and tune up. Tovan had checked his drums earlier as they’d heard from upstairs. While their attention was on the stage, Richie sidled up to the table and silently sat down in the seat beside Sylvie.

“Hey, darlin’,” he said, yelling slightly to be heard over the plunk of the bass and whine from the keyboards. He laughed when she almost leapt from her seat in surprise.

“Jesus Christ! Richie!” she exclaimed before collapsing against him in a fit of giggles as Nick shook his head at his wife.

“Sorry, darlin’,” Richie grinned, “but it was too easy to do. Are you ready for this?”

“Hell yeah! How much longer do I have to wait?” she asked.

Richie looked around, “Just tryna find my drummer, then we’re good to go.”

Jon tapped Richie’s arm and pointed to the opposite side of the stage. Tovan and his girlfriend were engaged in a lip-lock that didn’t look like it was about to end soon. Jon put his fingers to his lips and whistled above the music and general hubbub as Richie yelled out, “Michelle, put that drummer back where he belongs. We got a show to do! Besides...you don’t know where he’s been.” Richie did an exaggerated shudder to show his distaste.

The bar erupted into laughter as the couple broke apart. Tovan flipped Richie off before heading up on stage. 

“Enjoy the show, guys,” Richie said to Sylvie and Nick. “Babe, I’ll be back after this set.”

“I’m going to head off to the bar, too,” Jon said after Richie had left. “I’ll come back after this set. I’ll send some drinks over, too. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Jon,” Nick said as Sylvie was way too awe-struck to respond.

The lights went down and Tovan started the back-beat to the intro song. One by one, Michael and Paul took their cues as Jon made his way back to the bar. Cheers went up through the crowd as the spotlight found Richie making his way onstage.

“Go take a break, Megs,” Jon yelled to his Duty Manager as he entered behind the bar. “Take the whole set off. I got this.

“Thanks, Jon,” Meg smiled and left heading toward the office.

Jon’s attention was taken from the stage by the drink orders that continued to flood in. He remembered that he’d promised Nick and Sylvie some drinks. He grabbed one of their best bottles of sparkling wine and two glasses and got their wait-person to take it over, compliments of himself and Richie. He also made an order of some hot finger-food to be sent out as well.

He poured himself a drink in a quiet moment and organised drinks to be waiting for the band backstage when they finished. Jon stopped to watch the band when a familiar voice drew his attention.

“Jon! How are you, man?” Phil X said from the other side of the bar.

“X-man, good to see you, buddy,” Jon shook the man’s hand. “Tico and Hugh with you?”

“Nah, man. Social night out tonight. I’m here with my wife,” he said, indicating to the voluptuous brunette on his arm. Jon smiled and said hello. “He’s sounding good!” 

“Yeah, I think he needed the break. Do you have a table booked?” Jon asked.

“Usual spot,” X nodded.

“What can I get you?” Jon took the order and started reaching for glasses. “Go sit, I’ll send your drinks over,” Jon said.

“Thanks, man! Good to see you,” Phil replied as did his wife as they moved off to enjoy the show.

Jon loved _ Rosie’s _as much as Richie did now. It was their baby before Sebastian and Lia came along. They conceived it together, laboured it’s sometimes difficult birth and watched it grow ever since. He stood back and surveyed the fruits of their hard work; a full house and his husband absolutely killing it up on stage.

Meg touched him on the shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

“Off you go, Jon,” Meg smiled. “You have to warm up if you’re singing tonight, don’t you?”

“Why are you back so soon?” Jon scolded. “And don’t remind me.” He still got nervous before going up in front of all these people, even if he did know half of them.

“I appreciate your concern but I’m okay! Go...enjoy your night, Jon,” she said, pushing him from behind the bar, stopping only to hand him a bottle of Jack.

Jon stood to the side of the stage at first to get the vantage of watching both the crowd and Richie at the same time. 

Richie was hot and sweaty and Jon knew all the faces he was making as he played because they were the same ones he saw when they were in bed. They were hitting Jon well below the belt. 

The black t-shirt clung to Richie’s body, the short sleeves just riding higher than his biceps and the leather pants only highlighted his long legs. Legs that Jon loved to feel wrapped around him as they made love. Jon shifted a little trying to relieve the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans. 

He decided to go and sit with Sylvie and Nick and put himself right in Richie’s line of sight. Jon slid into the chair he’d vacated earlier, angling himself toward the stage. He slouched low in the chair and crossed his legs out in front of him to accentuate the bulge in his jeans, holding his arms in such a way that it pulled his red shirt open. He was basically offering himself to Richie in front of the whole bar.

Richie looked down and acknowledged that Jon was there with a wink. Jon, in return, sent him a dirty smile before swigging straight from the bottle of Jack. 

He glanced around to make sure that Sylvie and any other patrons were taking no notice of him before placing his hand on his cock and squeezing it. Jon felt the swoop of desire low in his belly and he couldn’t contain the soft groan coming from his throat, and as though it was loud enough to hear, Richie pinned him with a cocked eyebrow.

“We’re gonna take a break after this next song,” Richie said into the microphone to a chorus of disappointed groans from the audience, “Y’all are havin’ fun, huh? Well...we are too. It’s good to be home with all the familiar faces...and some new faces too.” Richie looked straight at Sylvie who almost spontaneously combusted. 

“We got a little s’mthing special coming up after the break, just so you know. But first I need to apologise to Tovan’s girl...over here,” Richie pointed to a spot to the right of the stage. “I’m sorry darlin’, for embarrassing you earlier...but with sincerity, welcome to the Rosie’s family.” Richie turned to Tovan to give him a high-five before he counted into Michelle by The Beatles.

As the band left the stage for their break to rapturous applause, Sylvie turned to Jon, gripping his shoulder. “My god, that was amazing!” she said. “Thank you so much for organising this table. We’re having the best time, aren’t we, Nick?”

“We are. Richie and the band are awesome,” he agreed. “Ah! Speaking of the man himself. Great job, man!” Nick stood and shook Richie’s hand as he approached their table.

“Thanks, Nick! Sylvie...havin’ a good time, darlin’?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Richie! I can’t believe you have to ask that!” she exclaimed excitedly. “I’m blown away that I know my very own rockstar! So what’s the surprise for after your break?”

Jon didn’t need to say anything; he just let the conversation flow over him, only managing to smile every now and again when he thought it was appropriate. He was, however, hyper-aware of Richie’s presence still standing beside him. Then, when Richie’s hand snaked beneath his hair at the back, gripping his neck firmly, he was barely able to hold it together as a full-body tremor shook him to the core. 

He knew Richie had felt it, too, by the way he stood a little closer and brushed Jon’s shoulder with his groin. Jon looked up as Richie glanced down at him briefly as he continued to talk with Sylvie and Nick as well as a few people around their table. The only indication Jon got that Richie had seen him was the increase of pressure at his neck.

When the conversation died off a little, Richie’s fingers curled around Jon’s hair and pulled his head back a little. “Having fun, babe?” he asked archly as he sat in the vacant chair.

“Hmm...I will be later,” he grinned wickedly and leaned into the hand at his neck. “I’m warming up nicely,” he said as he picked the Jack up again, taking a pull of the amber liquid until Richie very deliberately took it away from him and put the glass neck to his own lips to drink. 

Jon watched Richie’s throat as he swallowed the alcohol, the bump and grind of Richie’s Adam’s apple as it moved the liquid down. “Fuck!” Jon breathed and licked his lips, mimicking Richie when he swiped at a droplet on his bottom lip. Jon shifted and climbed onto Richie’s lap as he submitted to the urge to taste the darkness of the liquor on Richie’s lips.

“Damn,” Sylvie murmured to her husband. “Did I ever look at you like you were my last meal? That’s so fucking hot. Who needs pornography when those two are around.”

“Babe!” Nick replied with an amused shake of his head, trying to look everywhere else but at their hosts.

“What?! I’m being honest,” she shrugged and curled into his side. “I’m never going to be able to look at them in the same way at school anymore. To be honest...I’m kinda turned on at the moment, Nick.”

“Good grief,” a deep and amused voice to Sylvie’s blindside, “are they at it again? And he has the nerve to go off at me. Hey, I’m Tovan and this is-.”

“Michelle,” the brunette smiled, “but I guess everyone here knows now. Hope you don’t mind if we join you?”

“Not at all, please,” Nick said. “I’m Nick and my wife, Sylvie.” 

“Boss put the singer down! You don’t know where he’s been,” Tovan joked as he pulled up two more chairs before anyone could question. He held one out for Michelle before sitting himself.

“Which boss and which singer are you referring to?” Jon asked huskily, finally relinquishing Richie’s mouth. 

“Either way, dude,” Tovan chuckled. “I hear you’re coming up tonight?”

“Yeah, he is and I got the setlist backstage too, Cowboy,” Richie grinned, not even bothering to hide the fact that his hand was underneath Jon’s shirt. He reached for the bottle of Jack again almost dislodging Jon from his lap.

“Oh fuck,” Jon groaned, “I’m screwed. What did you pick out?”

“Nothin’ you haven’t done before, babe,” he replied and handed Jon the bottle again.

“Wait!” Sylvie finally managed to interject. “Jon! Are you singing tonight too? You didn’t tell me you sang?!” She clutched at Nick’s shirt and shook him a little in excitement.

Jon couldn’t help but laugh at Nick’s face.

“Wait till you hear their voices together,” Tovan offered. “Fuckin’ magic!”

“You talkin’ about me or Paulie?” Michael said, taking Jon’s spare seat as Paul pulled a stool up to their rather raucous table.

“Neither, asshole,” Tovan threw a french fry from the cooling platter in front of him and Michael managed to catch it in his mouth.

“Hey, you bunch of heathens,” Richie yelled good-naturedly, “We have guests. Sylvie, Nick...welcome to life with my band. Michelle, darlin’, if you’re hanging around this lot for any length of time, I hope you’re not easily offended.” 

“I think I’ll be fine, Richie, thank you,” Michelle smiled as Tovan drew her close to him.

Richie held up the bottle of Jack and said, “To life, to love and to Nick’s safe return!” A cheer went up at the table which rippled through the rest of the bar without even knowing what they were cheering for.

As Nick and Sylvie were absorbed into the conversation, Jon turned to Richie and asked, “So what have you got in store for me up there, Mookie?”

“I saw you, you know,” Richie replied as they shared their drink. “Showing off to me were ya, brat? Did it feel good? Rubbin’ yourself in front of everyone?”

“Hmm...it did,” Jon admitted softly. “I wasn’t sure if you noticed or not.” He coyly played with strands of Richie’s hair and his necklaces as they spoke quietly together. “But you still haven’t told me what songs you’re plannin’.”

“Well...you’ll just have to wait and find out my sexy lil brat,” he replied, tugging on the sparkles hiding in Jon's hair. “Ten minutes, boys,” he said, standing up and toppling Jon from his lap. “I’m just gonna show Jonny what he’s up against tonight.” There was a moment of stunned silence before several ribald comments were fired back. He linked his fingers with Jon’s and they made their way to the office, ignoring the shouts of disappointment as they left.

Richie threw their office door open and pulled Jon in behind him, locking it before pushing Jon up against it with a soft oof. Smashing his lips to Jon’s as his hands thrust under the red fabric to graze over the hard little nubs that had been distracting him, Richie flipped them both so that he had his back against the door.

Jon felt Richie’s hand on his head a moment or two before he was pushed down firmly to his knees. “On your knees, my lil brat.” 

From his vantage point now, Jon could clearly see how affected Richie was. His mouth watered as Richie quickly unlaced himself and drew out the object of Jon’s desire. “Yessss,” Jon hissed softly as his hands ran up Richie’s leather-clad legs to draw him closer.

“No deep-throat. I need you to be able to sing after we’re done,” Richie instructed, leaning back against the door with a soft groan as Jon took his first swipe from root to tip. “Ah, fuck yeah.”

Jon knew how to bring Richie off quickly. This was hardly their first time for a quick fuck between sets. Everybody was used to them sneaking off only to reappear, just in time for the second half of the show...mostly. There had been times when they’d taken their time, lost in their own world or fell into a post-coital doze only to be woken with pounding on the office door.

As Jon worked his mouth and hands to bring Richie to the tipping point, Richie growled, “Open up and show me that mouth, baby.” 

Jon pulled away with a final swirl of his tongue and said, “I’m so thirsty...give me it all, Mookie,” as Richie wrapped his hand around his saliva-slick cock and stroked himself. Jon waited, his mouth open wide and his tongue protruding to receive all that Richie was offering. He couldn’t help but snake his hand down to his own cock, pushing against it with his hand to seek some relief.

“Hands off, brat,” Richie growled. “Ahh...fuck. Ready baby? Ngh shit...fuck, yeah.”

With a grunt and a puff of laboured breathing, Richie came. Thick ropes of his cream coated Jon’s tongue and cheek. Jon waited for the last of the tremors to run through Richie before he made a show of savouring the delicacy before swallowing it and licking his lips.

Richie growled as the visual before him. He gripped Jon’s face with his hand, tilting it up to plunder his mouth, searching out his own flavours deep within the cavern between Jon’s lips before he licked the remnants from Jon’s face.

“Fuck, I love you, brat,” Richie murmured against Jon’s face as he grazed his lips over his cheek. “I promise I’ll make you feel good later,” he said, straightening up and tucking himself back into his leathers. “I’m so proud of you, baby,” he held his hand out to help Jon from his knees. 

Jon languidly wrapped himself around Richie, “Mookie...please, I need you,” he whined with a roll of his hips against Richie’s. His lips were slightly swollen and glistening in the harsh office light, his eyes were heavy-lidded and unfocused from the alcohol and his hair was messed from Richie’s hands.

“Look at you...you’re a fuckin’ sexy mess! We got a show to do,” he said. “You, my brat, will have to wait until after the set. Then I’ll take you upstairs and make you scream my name so loudly that the whole bar will know what we’re up to.” 

Jon groaned, “Okay Mookie, where’s the setlist?!”

“We’re gonna wing it,” he replied, dropping a kiss to Jon’s nose, “but I promise it won’t be anything you haven’t done before with the band.”

“I mean….” He pushed against his erection, clearly outlined by his soft denim jeans, in a wordless plea. “A little help here?”

“Pouting again, brat?” Richie asked. He paused to consider Jon for a moment before grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him close as though he was going to kiss him again but instead he pulled the shirt-tails from Jon’s jeans to hang low on his hips. “There ya go. No one will see beyond the first row and the way Sylvie is reacting to everything, Nick will go home a very happy husband.”

“But what about this husband?” Jon grumbled. “He’s not very happy at the moment. He’s extremely horny but not happy.”

“Well then,” Richie cooed, cupping Jon and squeezing, “the sooner we get out there, the sooner we can get upstairs so that I can sink my cock in that desperate, needy ass of yours.”

“Where’s that stage?” Jon asked and pushed Richie out of the office toward the stage.

“Spoken like a true rockstar,” Richie grinned as they made their way through the crowd. He caught Meg’s eye and indicated for some beers to be sent to the stage.

Jon waited just off stage for his call up. He was nicely buzzed from the alcohol and fission of electricity was shooting just beneath the surface of his skin from nervousness and being left with blue balls. He bounced around on the balls of his feet, shadow boxing to calm some of the jitters, as he waited for the band.

The lights went down and Michael, Paul and Tovan moved on stage to the sound of cheers and wolf whistles as they picked up their instruments. The crowd noise amplified as Richie joined them, slipping his Strat over his head and turning to the others to check their readiness before yelling the count off to the first song. 

A purple spotlight lit Richie from above as Jon watched him whip the females of the crowd into a frenzy. Michelle and Sylvie, along with a few other women, stood and moved to the front of the stage amongst the tables to dance and to be closer to the magnetic power Richie had when he was on stage. When it came to the lines about making love, Richie turned and pinned Jon with his gaze, however, keeping him on the edge of frustration.

They moved seamlessly into Church of Desire, changing the mood in the bar instantly. After the final tones faded, Richie took a sip from his beer and wiped his face before turning back to the mic.

“Thank you,” he said. “You know...we’re gonna dedicate this set to all the lovers out there tonight. It’s gonna get hot. It’s gonna get dirty. And it’s gonna get sexy.” With each pause between sentences, Richie gave Tovan a drum cue to punctuate them before he growled the last words into the microphone setting the screams a notch higher.

“Speaking of sexy times,” Richie drawled, “I got myself a little s’mthing-s’mthing waiting for me over there in the wings. Most of you might know him as Rosie’s manager while I’m out touring, some of you might know him as the love of my life...and some of you might know that he can sing up a storm. Ladies and gentlemen...Mr Jon Bongiovi. Get up here, baby.”

Jon puffed out a breath and leapt up onto the stage to the scream of Richie’s guitar. He took his place at the spare microphone after giving the band high-fives. “Sexy, huh?” he said with a quick grin, “You’re not so bad yourself, Mr Sambora. So whatcha got for me, baby?”

Catcalls rent the air as the double entendre was picked up quickly.

“Well...the first thing I noticed about you was those sexy eyes.” Richie then counted in the song, the band following along nicely. Jon threw his head back and laughed before joining in on the chorus. While he sang, not only did his jitters subside but he formulated what he would do at the end. He knew the guys would be able to figure out his song choice.

“Okay...okay,” Jon said as the applause started to die down, “I see what you’re doing here. I got one for ya.” Nights like this were fun, just flying by the seat of your pants and playing off each other as well as the crowd but he knew he’d never be the performer as Richie was. He just didn’t crave it as much. 

“So here I was walkin’ down the street one night and this good looking guy steps back from the kerb and knocks me over. I look up at those long, long…long legs,” Jon did a little shimmy as he spoke and it was Richie’s turn to grin widely, “and I said to myself..._ I believe in miracles, where ya from...you sexy thing… _” 

As he predicted, it didn’t take long for them to launch into the Hot Chocolate song. Throughout the song, he managed to tell Tovan, Paul and Michael his next choice and they didn’t miss a beat at the changeover. 

Richie was a little startled at first, having been distracted by executing the outro to the previous song but quickly recovered as Jon moved in close to him as he sang. 

_ As the midnight moon, was driftin' through _

_ The lazy sway of the trees _

_ I saw the look in your eyes, lookin' into mine _

_ Seein' what you wanted to see _

Jon teased Richie with glances as he moved from one side of the stage to the other, not bound by anything other than the length of mic cord.

_ Darlin', don't say a word, cause I already heard _

_ What your body's sayin' to mine _

_ I'm tired of fast moves, I've got a slow groove _

_ On my mind _

The familiar curl of heat was riding low in Jon’s belly as he pictured the more private times he and Richie had sung this song and he felt his body start to react to that heat.

Jon turned away from the audience and did a lazy bump and sway in time to the melody. The catcalls from the audience spurred him on as he pulled at his shirt, making it ride high over his ass. 

When the chorus hit, he looked over his shoulder into the audience. He could see Sylvie and Michelle having the time of their lives with an indulgent Nick looking on happily.

_ I want a man with a slow hand _

_ I want a lover with an easy touch _

_ I want somebody who will spend some time _

_ Not come and go in a heated rush _

_ I want somebody who will understand _

_ When it comes to love, I want a slow hand _

Jon was about to roll into the next verse when he heard Richie change mid-song and his ever-ready band take up the lead.

_ Hey little boy, is your daddy home? _

_ Did he go away and leave you all alone? Mhmm _

_ I got a bad desire _

_ Oh oh oh, I'm on fire _

_ Tell me now, baby, is he good to you? _

_ And can he do to you the things that I do? Oh no _

_ I can take you higher _

_ Oh oh oh, I'm on fire _

The crowd were loving the interplay between them and for those that knew them well, kind of guessed where their night would end up. 

The Springsteen number pulled to a close and Jon and Richie both reached for a drink, Jon leaned against Richie, his head dropping to his shoulder. Richie was praising his band for their work as someone yelled from the audience, “Just get a room already!” to which the room erupted with a roll of laughter.

Richie strolled to the mic stand, sipping on his beer before he spoke, “Trust me-.”

Jon rushed to grab at the mic before Richie could finish the sentence, “Nah, nah, nah...they don’t need to know anymore,” Jon laughed, “We gotta still work here during the week, babe.”

“I guess you’re right,” he chuckled, “Okay...how about this? How about we take some requests from the audience?”

“I’m up for that,” Jon said as he wandered the stage. “Just, be nice to me, okay?” he said to the crowd. “I’m not as good as these guys. Give it up for Richie and the guys, yeah?” 

When the applause started to die down, Jon looked down at Nick and said, “Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we have a friend with us who is about to be shipped off overseas on deployment. Nick, do you have a song you’d like to dedicate to your lovely wife?”

“Nice one, Jonny,” Richie said, nodding.

“Well...our wedding song was You Are so Beautiful. Can you manage that one?” Nick asked loudly. A combined _ Awww _ rolled through the bar.

“For the beautiful Sylvie, we can do anything,” Richie said, turning briefly to his band as they struck the first notes. 

_ “You are so beautiful, to me,” _ Richie started singing as Jon picked up Richie’s acoustic and strummed the rhythm notes. 

Jon watched Nick take Sylvie into his arms and sway to the music as Sylvie wiped away tears. Nick mouthed a thank you to their new friends on stage as the song ended. Sylvie pulled her husband down for a kiss that rivalled Jon and Richie’s earlier lip-lock.

Richie launched into _ Can’t Fight This Feeling _ before they took another few requests from the audience including _ Something _, The Beatles classic, from Phil to his wife, Lyndy. 

“Hey! Rich, man,” Tovan piped up from behind his kit. Jon walked his mic over to him so he could be heard, “I got a request! I want my girl to sing one for you.” He pointed to Michelle who was surely blushing under the coloured lights at the front of the stage.

“I dunno, brother,” Richie said, looking sceptical but with a huge grin. “Do you think she’s up to the challenge? Mind you, if she’s dating you...then she’s up for any challenge.” The two friends flipped each other off in the gentle banter. “Michelle, my belle...come on up here, baby.”

“‘Chelle, babe, wanna show this asshole how sweet you sound?” Tovan said, handing the mic back to Jon as Richie helped Michelle up on stage.

“Round of applause for Michelle, everyone,” Jon said and handed the mic over to her.

“Thank you. Thank you, everyone,” she said gratefully, looking quite at home on the stage. She turned and winked at her boyfriend.

“So what do you want to sing for us tonight, darlin’?” Richie asked as Jon propped himself up against the bank of speakers.

“Umm..._ Feel Like Making Love?” _ Michelle said.

Richie mugged for the audience, pretending to be taken aback over the request. “Well...I don’t know what you’re boyfriend’s gonna say, but-,” he said as he looped his arm around Michelle’s shoulders and walked to the side of the stage.

“Hey!” Jon and Tovan both yelled at the same time, throwing their arms up in protest, sending the patrons into gales of laughter.

Tovan started the song count and the band broke into the tune on cue. Michelle wowed everyone with her husky tone and her interactions with the people in the audience.

“Fuck, darlin’,” Richie said at the end, “You got some pipes on you!”

“That’s not all her throat is good for,” Tovan yelled from behind them. Michelle whipped around to pin him with a glare as he cowered behind his kit. Michelle laughed and blew him a kiss as she headed toward the side of the stage to exit.

“Stop! You ain’t going anywhere, darlin’,” Richie said. “You have a magic voice. Stay up here and let’s see how well you fit in. That’s if you want to, of course?”

“Why thank you,” she replied and bowed slightly, accepting the praise, “I’d love to, Richie. Thanks.”

“Awesome. So this next song-,” he said.

“Wait! Jon, I got one for you and Richie,” Meg called from close by. Jon had been watching their Duty Manager work her way through the tables as Michelle and Richie had been talking. He took the microphone from Michelle and squatted down on the edge of the stage to talk to Meg.

“Hey, Meggy, my darlin’,” Jon smiled, his voice dropping to a slight Irish lilt as he said her name. “You want us to sing you a song?”

“Yeah. I’m feeling sentimental tonight,” she smiled shyly as Jon held the mic out to her. “Can you and Richie sing Troubled Waters, please? You know I love it when you both sing that one.”

Jon smiled at Meg before leaning over to kiss her cheek. “What do you say, Mookie?” he asked. “Shall we indulge the mama-to-be?”

“Only if she sits right down here,” Richie nodded, pointing to Sylvie and Nick’s table. “Gotta look after any future Rosie family. Love ya, darlin’.”

Jon kissed Meg again and stood, wandering over to Richie as he swapped out his Strat for his acoustic and asked, “Remember the first time we sang this in front of an audience? I was as nervous as hell. It’s such a powerful song.”

Richie blew out a breath as a wave of emotion rolled over him. “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Yeah it was out in LA on the last tour. You’d flown out to be with me, to bring me home for my dad who was dying. Before you gave me the news. You let me have a night of sheer enjoyment before...well, before. Some good times before the bad.”

Jon rubbed Richie’s back comfortingly, “Yeah, we were all in the van heading toward your gig and you lot...” he turned and pointed at the other guys as he tried to lighten the mood, “...convinced me to sing it with you.” 

“But you did it, Jonny. Brought those LA fuckers to their knees! Meggy, this is for you, darlin’.”

Jon stood close to Richie as he started picking out the tune. 

_ When you're weary, feeling small _

_ When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all, all _

_ I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough _

Jon, just as the last time, took the first chorus and Richie the second. Tovan kept a soft beat behind them, Paul and Michael playing to match the mood, letting Jon and Richie enthral the audience with their voices and haunting guitar.

The third chorus rang out as they blended their voices together, the emotion of it all clearly heard. The bar was quiet for a good minute or more after the final reverb of notes rang out before the roar erupted. Jon had heard the slight tremble in Richie’s voice as he sang, even if no one else could. He pulled his husband into a strong embrace.

Richie moved away slightly to speak into the mic, his voice husky from fighting tears, “How’d we do, Meggy?” Both of them looked down at Meg to find her wiping away tears as Sylvie was rubbing her arm. She blew them kisses in appreciation. 

  
  
  



	15. I Touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon could tell that Richie was still struggling a little so he said into the microphone, “Well there goes my plans for later tonight. Had myself a nice little buzz going on. Feelin’ it deep...deep down, if you know what I’m sayin’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is...please don't hate me ;)
> 
> You'll understand why...
> 
> I look forward to reading all your wonderfully outraged comments XD
> 
> Love
> 
> Jxxx

Jon could tell that Richie was still struggling a little so he said into the microphone, “Well there goes my plans for later tonight. Had myself a nice little buzz going on. Feelin’ it deep...deep down, if you know what I’m sayin’.”  
  
He ran his hands down his body slowly, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Any effects from the alcohol had started to dissipate but he was too caught up in the heady moment of seduction.  
  
The seduction of his husband. He wanted Richie and wanted him badly...now.  
  
The women in the audience screamed. He wasn’t immune to the idea of using his looks to seduce the audience...male or female. The regulars knew who he was going home with every night, so it didn’t hurt to play along.  
  
He popped open the first press-stud slowly. “I need another song...a song that’ll get that buzz happening again.” Jon pulled on the next one with a roll of his hips and matching drum roll from Tovan. “A song that’ll get me...hot!” He ripped open the remaining two press studs on his shirt and flapped the front open, fanning himself, eliciting more screams from the audience. “You got a song for me, baby, that’ll get me all...hot...and sweaty?”  
  
Richie groaned out loud enough for the mic to pick up on it. “You had plans tonight, didya?” he replied, arching his eyebrow at Jon’s blatancy.  
  
Jon just stopped and bit his bottom lip with a grin, nodding before grabbing his Jack Daniels bottle and taking a good swallow.  
  
“I got something for ya, hot stuff. One...two...three….” Richie deliberately dropped the double entendre and counted in one of his songs from his first album.  
  
_Hmmm mmmm mmmm  
In your river of love  
Deep in your river of love  
In your river of love  
Deep in your river of love  
  
Let me tell you a story  
About body and blood  
There's a fire below  
Deep in the river of love  
  
Hey pretty baby I'm just trying to be polite  
I wanna make you feel the rhythm of the river tonight  
And when the story is over  
You'll be satisfied_  
  
Richie put as many sexual overtones and growls into his voice as he could, which was easy considering Jon was flaunting himself again as he and Michelle shared the mic to sing back up on the chorus, deliberately sending Richie taunting looks across the stage.  
  
“That was...hot, baby,” Jon said after the final notes faded. “Makes me wanna touch myself.” He turned his back on the audience and swayed provocatively at Richie, as Tovan and Michael picked up the beat to the next song.  
  
_I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me  
  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_  
  
Jon performed a bump and grind of movement prompted by Tovan’s drumbeat causing Richie to fumble with the notes a little as Jon swayed his ass in Richie’s direction.  
  
_You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around, I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine  
  
I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_  
  
Jon dropped to his knees, leaning back as far as possible, in front of Richie as he tried to keep playing. Richie shook his head and sent a dirty grin at him as Jon dropped his head back, exposing his throat more.  
  
Jon was a happy drunk on wine usually, Richie knew, but give Jon a bottle of Jack Daniels and put him in front of a crowd then uninhibited, sexy, bratty, knows-he’s-good-looking Jon comes out to play. Richie should have known what kind of night it was going to be when he saw Jon sit with Sylvie and Nick and place that bottle of JD on the table.  
  
It was all Richie could do to get through the rest of the song without hauling Jon off upstairs. He’d never been more thankful for his guitar hanging over his body. It may have been an unfamiliar song to some but that didn’t stop them enjoying Jon’s performance as much as Richie was.  
  
Richie decided to wrap up the set as soon as Jon’s song was finished and teach his brat his lesson. He gave his band the cue that it was the last song.  
  
“We’ve had a ball here tonight. It’s so fucking awesome to come home to my Rosie’s family,” Richie said, holding his arms wide. “This bar is a special place to me, to us,” he motioned to Jon and the rest of the band, “just as Rosie herself became a very special person in our lives.” He looked at Jon when he said that. “I think you might know this one.”  
  
_Rosie whatcha doing in this low-class joint,  
Dancing in the dark all day  
You used to be the darling of your high school scene  
Now you put your love on display  
  
Sweaty hands hand you up a dollar bill.  
Hungry eyes never seem to get their fill  
I used to watch you walking down the hall.  
Rosie do you see me when you hear them call your name?_  
  
The whole of Rosie’s erupted into song, punching the air in the chorus, paying tribute to their long lost friend. It had become the band tradition on nights they were playing to close out the night with the song in honour of Jon and Richie’s early confidant and mother figure, and the patrons always joined in.  
  
As Richie, Jon and the rest of the band, including Michelle, took their bows, Richie pulled Jon close, gripping his neck as he had done earlier and said hotly into his ear, “Say your goodbyes and I’ll see you upstairs within the hour, brat. You know what I expect.”  
  
“Yes, Mookie,” Jon nodded, eyes heavy-lidded. He shivered as Richie scraped his fingernails down the back of Jon’s neck beneath his hair.  
  
Before Jon could slip away, Sylvie jumped up on stage in excitement to hug them both, squealing, “Oh my fucking god, you two! That was fucking amazing, Richie! And Jon! How am I ever going to think of you as a daddy again?! Oh! Wait...that sounded kinda weird. I mean….”  
  
Nick saved his wife from any further embarrassment as he slipped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking again. Jon and Richie both blinked in surprise before bursting out into laughter.  
  
“Sylvie, baby, you can call me daddy any day,” Jon laughed and hugged the blushing woman, “but only in reference to my kids.”  
  
“Jon, Richie...thanks so much. We had a great night,” Nick said, shaking their hands. “But I think I’m going to take this one home before she embarrasses herself again. Thank you for singing our wedding song for us. You’re both amazing performers.”  
  
“It was our pleasure, man,” Richie replied. “Listen, if we don’t catch up before you head out...we’ll look out for Sylvie and Jordan, man. Darlin’, I mean that, okay?” Richie leaned down and kissed Sylvie’s cheek.  
  
“Thank you, Richie,” Nick replied. “It means a lot that I won’t have to worry about Sylvie as much while I’m gone. You know...I was a little jealous when Sylvie could only talk about you both, but now that I know you, your solid relationship, she can talk all she wants.”  
  
“Speaking of which,” Sylvie said, “Jon’s not the only one that got hot and bothered tonight. Take me home, Nick. Goodnight, guys. Thanks again. See you at school on Monday.”  
  
As they watched Sylvie and Nick walk out, arm in arm, Phil and his wife were also leaving. Phil threw his arm up in a wave goodbye, which they both returned.  
  
“Now…,” Richie turned to Jon and tilted his chin up to look directly into his eyes, “I think I gave you some instructions, brat. Unless you follow them, naughty Jonny won’t be getting any lovin’ tonight. Understand me, babe?”  
  
“Yes, Mookie,” Jon replied, lowering his eyes in deference.  
  
“I’ve got some business to do with the lovely Michelle and I need to pack my babies away,” Richie said as he started unplugging his guitars. The rest of his band had already started breaking down the equipment and hauling it off to the storage area. “By the way, baby, you fucking killed it out there tonight. I’m so proud of you! Now go say goodbye to Meggy and get that sweet ass upstairs.” Richie turned from him without even a second glance as he went to talk to Tovan and Michelle.  
  
Jon grabbed his almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels and went in search of Meg to tell her they were checking out for the night. He got stopped by patrons on his way through the tables and accepted their congratulations on their performance but it was all superficial.  
  
The only thing he had on his mind now was getting upstairs and getting ready for his husband. Richie was expecting him to be naked and waiting for him in bed. He knew exactly what he intended to do.  
  
  
**_Meanwhile in Florida_**  
  
Matt had come home from his mother’s place, mentally spent. His mom had lived a whole different life before becoming his mom.  
  
Falling in love with a boy and then being kicked out of the family when she found out that she was pregnant. That kind of explained why they’d never known his maternal grandparents. His mom and Aunt Maggie had always been vague when he and Tony asked questions about them. The looks to each other, that they thought they were hiding, kinda made sense now. It was never discussed in front of their dad either.  
  
It was such a mind-fuck to now know that he not only had another brother but that his Mom, of all people, had been a wife and mother to another family, an escort and drug addict.  
  
He preferred to think of her as an escort rather than a whore or a prostitute and all that those words connotate. At least with escort, there was the possibility that there was no sex involved. It was bad enough knowing that his parents had had sex, at least twice, let alone his Mom engaging in sex with unknown strangers. He shuddered a little as he sipped his wine.  
  
He’d wondered out loud while he was at his mom’s place if his mom and dad’s relationship was all a sham, which had earned him a dressing down of monumental proportions. He hadn’t meant to cause his mother any further anguish but it was a genuine question of how much they were in love or if it was a marriage of rebound or convenience purposes. She had soon put him straight and in his place.  
  
It was late that evening now and his girlfriend, a nurse at the same hospital, was at work. He had the night to himself to mull things over.  
  
He’d come home so shell-shocked that he fell face-first onto the couch, not moving for a long while as he let his head spin. Ronnie had been worried about him; so much so that she had picked up the phone to call Carol for an explanation before he stopped her. With his mother’s earlier approval, he explained it all.  
  
Ronnie, Veronica, wasn’t shocked or upset by the new information. In fact, she was very pragmatic about it all as they sat together and talked it all out until it came time for her to leave for work.  
  
“I love you, Matty, and I love your family. Don’t blame your mom for her past. She did what she thought was right at the time.” She kissed him and stood to grab her purse and keys, “Do what you need to do, babe. I’ll be behind you all the way.”  
  
His thoughts turned to his newest brother. A couple of years older than Tony. _Great, someone else to boss me around,_ he thought.  
  
Tony. How the hell was Tony going to process all of this?  
  
Tony was always his father’s shadow, both physically and ideal-wise. He’d just started Law School when their dad had become incapacitated with his first stroke. It was what spurred Matt on to attend Med School and be a doctor. He’d been six months from graduating when the second stroke took his father away permanently.  
  
Tony will almost have a stroke himself when he finds out that he has an older, gay brother whose partner is a successful musician and that they have kids.  
  
_Hey! I’m an uncle!_  
  
That thought brought on a little swirl of happiness. He always loved kids and he and Ronnie had already spoken about having a family once his career was more established. He was dying to know how his brother and his partner...Richie fuckin’ Sambora of all people...had managed to have children. Were they adopted? His mother said that according to his Aunt Maggie they looked like his brother and Richie...so...surrogate, maybe?  
  
So many questions still to be answered. His mom had told him that she was flying up to visit Aunt Maggie in a few days to go searching for his brother. Jon. Jon Bongiovi. At least they have the same last initial, he shrugged.  
  
He swirled the wine in his glass, getting lost in the vortex as he let his mind wander and touch on everything he’d learned today. Apart from Jon, who was, of course, an unknown factor, everything else was reconcilable...except Tony’s reaction.  
  
He made a snap decision and picked up the phone to the hospital to have his shifts rearranged for a few days. He would have to work like a dog when he got back but if he knew Tony, his mom would need him there in some capacity. He wasn’t going to tell either of them though.  
  
A pleading phone call later and he had managed to beg, borrow and steal a few extra days off. He reached for the phone again to book a flight to New Jersey, draining his wine as the ringtone filled his ear.  
  
  
  
  
**_Upstairs In The Loft_**  
  
Jon had managed to finally slip away from the crowd after letting Meg know that he was heading upstairs for the night. He’d been stopped by so many people as he was leaving, congratulating him on his performance. The regulars had noticed that he was really starting to become comfortable on stage.  
  
Jon slid the big heavy door closed behind him with a sigh. He wobbled to the kitchen, plunking the bottle, still clutched in his hand, onto the countertop before he fumbled for the light switch. The loft didn’t really need extra light so he turned the dimmer down to cast a soft, warm glow over the space. He shivered suddenly and adjusted the heating before he remembered the sweaty shirt clinging to his body.  
  
Jon wearily dragged the red fabric from his torso and headed for the bathroom, dropping the shirt onto the floor near the door. His jeans and socks soon followed, his boots having long since been kicked off near the main door. He started the shower, knowing that, in this mood, Richie would want him clean and ready for him when he came upstairs.  
  
As he waited for the water to come up to temperature, Jon searched through the medicine cabinet for some lube. He found it hiding behind a familiar wooden box that used to live next to Richie’s bed at the small apartment. With a little shake and hearing a light tumble of glass, he opened it quickly and saw some amyl poppers leftover from one of their nights of uninhibited sex before kids.  
  
He put them back into the box carefully before getting into the shower and quickly washing himself and his hair for Richie. He towelled himself off and hung the towel back before picking up his sweat-soiled clothes and folding them neatly to be taken home and washed. He cradled the box and the lube in his arm as he turned off the light.  
  
Jon needed to make it up to Richie; he’d seen how he was favouring his sore wrist by the end of the night even though it was covered. He felt bad every time he saw the angry, red gashes he’d inflicted. Although they were healing, the chafing against the leather cuff was obviously making them really uncomfortable. He hadn’t even been aware that he’d done that much damage as he was holding Richie back from pulverising David.  
  
Padding naked through the warm loft, safe in the knowledge that no one could see him, he collected a couple of water bottles and took them upstairs to the sleeping platform with the poppers and lube. He’d lost track of time and desperately wanted to be ready for Richie when he arrived.  
  
Jon placed the water beside the bed after he’d cracked the seals and taken some for himself. He grabbed a cushion and threw it on the floor at the end of the bed and placed the poppers and the lube on the bed. He looked around, scouting for other usable items. His eyes lit upon some of their old scarves tumbling out of a basket on the floor. He grabbed the two softest ones and folded one of them neatly beside the other items.  
  
Jon blew out a steadying breath, calming himself or attempting to as his lower extremities played a different tune. He was hard and aching from the anticipation and the memories of earlier tonight in the office downstairs, not to mention being held prisoner in his jeans all night. It made him horny knowing that people knew what they had been doing behind their locked office door.  
  
Jon knelt on the cushion and reached for one of the scarves, looping it around his eyes and tying it loosely before using a breathing technique to centre himself and wait patiently.  
  
Cutting off his vision used to freak him out but with some calming meditation and relaxation techniques, Jon had practised until he felt comfortable with it. It helped that it was never really tied tight; he’d worked out a way to have it hold securely enough for their play purposes. When they played like this, Richie always allowed Jon to bind his own eyes.  
  
Jon dropped down into himself, aware of every noise around him but never panicked about them. He wasn’t aware of how long he’d been waiting; he was warm and comfortable, his mind at peace. His erection had deflated somewhat but the desire was still keenly bubbling just below the surface.  
  
That was painfully clear as he heard Richie’s heavy footfalls on the stairs leading up to their loft. Jon’s cock started filling as if on cue. He took a moment to stretch out his back and shoulders before Richie came through the door.  
  
The rasp of the door rolling back echoed off the walls announcing Richie’s entrance and Jon felt it deep in his gut as though he was somehow connected to the door. Jon listened to the thunk of the guitar cases being set aside and the click of Richie’s heeled boots against the floor as he moved further into the space. The footfalls stopped. Jon assumed that Richie had seen him at that point. With all his attention on his auditory sense, Richie’s sharp inhale of breath sounded loud in the quiet of the loft.  
  
Richie turned and headed to the bathroom below Jon and he heard the basin being filled. Jon assumed that since it wasn’t the shower, Richie was just freshening up to get the stage sweat off.  
  
His mouth started to water at the thought of tasting and smelling his husband in all his natural glory fresh from the stage. He groaned softly as his cock bounced in excitement. Jon took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly.  
  
*~*  
  
Richie walked into the loft expecting Jonny to be dancing around the living room as he wound himself down for the night. Jon and Jack Daniels was a lethal combination, that’s for sure.  
  
But the loft was quiet and relatively dark. He didn’t call out just in case Jon was already asleep, instead, he went looking for him. He wasn’t sure what made him look up, but that was when he saw Jon kneeling at the foot of their bed, naked and blindfolded.  
  
_Holy fuck that’s hot!_ Richie thought at the erotic sight. Desire punched him straight in the gut, making him gasp for breath. He wanted to race up the stairs two at a time but instead, he forced himself to walk to the bathroom to give himself time to rein in his response.  
  
He ran the water into the basin and stripped off his sodden shirt before grabbing a washcloth to clean away most of the dried sweat from his face, neck and torso. He was about to take off his necklaces and stage paraphernalia but after one glance at himself in the mirror, he decided not to.  
  
Leather pants, bare torso adorned by chains and crucifix, hair danglies and the start of a dark beard and moustache. The cuffs around his wrists caught his eye as he brought his hands up to tousle his long hair. He looked dark and dangerous; exactly the look that he knew would drive Jon wild. It was kind of a shame that Jon had chosen to self-blindfold himself. Richie would have loved to have seen the look in Jon’s eyes as he came up the stairs. He was already hard and the thought of the pure lust that would grace his lover’s eyes made him just a little harder. He adjusted himself to give him a bit of comfort.  
  
Quietly taking off his boots and his socks, Richie gave his feet a quick clean. A little masculine body odour was one thing, but stinky, sweaty feet was another. Besides, Jon would be expecting to hear the boots up the stairs now, not bare feet.  
  
Turning off the light as quietly as possible, he left the water in the sink and the cloth was thrown into the pile of his dirty clothes. He didn’t want to warn Jonny that he was on his way up until he was at the stairs. He held his chains against his chest as he moved through the loft to the bottom step. For a moment he gazed up at Jon, who was tilting his head in different directions trying to pinpoint where he was.  
  
Richie started up the stairs with a very deliberate gait; not too fast, even though he was eager, but not too slowly either. Releasing his chains he let the jangling also alert Jon to his approach and Richie noted that Jon pulled his spine up a little straighter. The deliciousness of Jon’s willing submission to him didn’t go unnoticed. He wasn’t being forced into it as he had been at the Baxters.  
  
“On your knees, my darling brat?” Richie spoke quietly as he slowly walked around Jon. “To what do I owe this pleasure...hmm?”  
  
“I- to apologise, Mookie,” Jon stammered, swiping his tongue over his dry lips. His head followed Richie’s movements around him as Richie came to a halt to stand in front of him again.  
  
“Apologise?” he asked. Richie reached out with his left hand and carded his fingers through Jon’s drying hair, working through the tangles carefully. “Tell me what you think you need to apologise for?”  
  
Jon leaned into Richie’s touch and replied, “My behaviour tonight, Sir.”  
  
_Sir, huh? He must really be feeling bad,_ Richie thought. Jon only ever bought that out when something was really bothering him. _I can work with that._  
  
“Elaborate.” Richie moved his hand to hold Jon’s chin in a firm grip, tilting his head up. He dragged his thumb over Jon’s bottom lip, imagining himself sinking between them.  
  
“I-I drank too much Jack and...and I made a slut of myself, Sir,” Jon stammered, “in front of the whole bar.”  
  
“Hmm. Well, yes, but we’ll address that soon,” Richie said, scraping his nails gently over Jon’s jaw. He was rewarded with seeing goosebumps race down Jon’s body. “Anything else, brat?”  
  
Jon nodded and angled his head into Richie’s hand more by feel and kissed his wrist. The spot that was covered by the leather cuff. The soft, vulnerable skin that he’d damaged.  
  
Richie grunted, surprised at the tenderness of the kiss. It took all his power to not gather Jon into his arms and tell him it was okay.  
  
“It’s not the first time you’ve let your emotions get the best of you lately,” he said. “You _know_ what I’m talking about, don’t you brat?” He moved to stand behind Jon, his touch never wavered.  
  
He slid his hand around Jon’s throat, fingers splayed, to hold him with a gentle but firm pressure, enough to make breathing slightly uncomfortable. Jon’s carotid bounced against his thumb pad with every heartbeat and his Adam’s apple glided up and down beneath his palm.  
  
Jon’s mouth parted and his tongue moistened his lips before he answered, “Yes, Sir. I- I’ve been...ungh...distracted. Uneasy. Unsettled.”  
  
Richie released the pressure of his grip to rub his thumb in soothing circles. “Why?” he asked and removed his hand altogether and moved to stand back in front of Jon, his footfalls muffled with the thick-piled rug under their bed. He noted the disappointment on Jon’s face when he was released.  
  
“I- I don’t know...,” Jon started to say.  
  
Richie watched the play of emotions over the lower half of Jon’s face; the nervous lick of his lips, the pinching around his mouth when he thinks and the rapid swallowing as he battles his emotions.  
  
“I don’t know...wh-who I am anymore,” Jon cried. “I thought I’d reconciled myself with being a nobody. Just a name and number in the system. I was happy with that, ya know? Nobody wanted me...but I was okay with that after a while, until _they_ came along. _They_ only wanted me for what my body could do for them. Not me! Just my body.” Jon heaved in a gasping breath, fighting against the painful memories.  
  
“Th-then you came along...and I became somebody who belonged to someone special. I didn’t know who I was, but I know who I became. Your lover, your partner, your husband...then I became a father. I could have died happy with that.” Jon’s head tilted back as though in prayer to the Heavens even though he was supplicated to an Earth-bound being.  
  
Richie knew he had to let Jon work through this for his own good, but fuck it hurt to watch him battle this out.  
  
“Now...my perfect, happy life has been turned upside down and I-I don’t know... who I am anymore. I feel as lost as I did the day I first ran into you,” he finished hoarsely.  
  
Richie had to take a moment before saying anything, making sure his voice didn’t betray any of the pain he was sharing with Jon.  
  
“That’s bullshit, brat,” Richie said finally. “You’ve never changed! Your core being is kind and loving and loyal. Your experiences have made you the man you are...not your heritage.”  
  
“The man I love is in there,” Richie said and thumped Jon in the centre of his chest with an open palm. “In there, brat. Not in here,” he said, gripping Jon hair at the top of his head, shaking him a little.  
  
“The man that plays the explorer in the garden with his children because they found a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis, the man slips notes into my travel bag so that I find them when I need them the most,” Richie exclaimed as he paced in the small area. “That’s the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn’t give a rat’s ass if Dolly Parton was your mother! It won’t matter because you...are...loved!”  
  
Richie stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he was getting worked up and it was not going to do Jon any good if that happened. Jon needed him level headed and in the present.  
  
“As of this moment, brat, right here, right now,” Richie growled, “you will be focused and level-headed. Focused on being the man I fell in love with and the best father you can be to our children. Your mother, should we ever find her, will be welcomed by me. Conditionally, of course. Our children should have the opportunity to know their grandmother. That is my last word on that matter. Do you understand me, brat?"  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Jon mumbled.  
  
Richie wasn’t convinced with his reply. Jon’s shoulders were slumped and his head bowed. It was not the body language of a man that had come to an important life decision. With a soft sigh, Richie dropped to one knee in front of Jon. He took Jon’s chin in his fingers again. Jon flinched a little at the unexpected touch but relaxed visibly a moment later.  
  
“I want you to listen to me now,” Richie said in a low tone, “and hear me well, brat.” He waited for Jon to acknowledge him with a small nod.  
  
“You need to do this for your children who love you unconditionally. For me, who loves you endlessly,” Richie continued even though it was a struggle to get the words out as his throat constricted with emotion.  
  
“For Eddie and Flo who adore you. For my mom who loves you as her own. For David and Amber who love you as their own brother. For your nephew and nieces who love you for being Evil Captain Kidd.” Richie’s heart lifted when he saw the smile easing the pinched look around Jon’s mouth. “Do you understand what I’m saying, brat? Your family loves you as you are, for who you are.”  
  
He leaned forward and captured Jon’s mouth in a kiss so deep that it seemed to stop the world from spinning. He shifted his hands to hold Jon’s head, more for his own sense of grounding than for any other purpose. When oxygen levels deemed it prudent for them to separate finally, Richie rested his forehead against Jon’s as they both centred themselves again. When he did pull away, Jon’s moistened, kiss-swollen lips hit him like a freight train and blood surged to between his legs, leaving him giddy.  
  
“Do you understand, baby?” Richie murmured, still cupping the back of Jon’s neck, gently scraping his calloused fingers against the soft skin. He was a little overcome with the emotion of it all, himself.  
  
Jon swallowed heavily before straightening his spine, gently pulling away from Richie’s grasp. “Yes, Sir,” he said more convincingly this time before continuing a little softer, “Thank you...Sir.”  
  
“Good,” Richie grunted. “Now...that just leaves your behaviour tonight.”  
  
Jon drew in a shaky breath as a shiver ran down his spine and his mouth fell open just a fraction at the darkly veiled promise.  
  
Richie stood again before reaching for the scarf around Jon’s head. He needed to see those blue eyes as he doled out his brand of punishment.  
  
  
_To Be Continued_


	16. We Got It Goin' On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie pulled the soft fabric from Jon’s head and stood upright.
> 
> Jon ducked his head and blinked in the soft lighting, adjusting his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you've all been so patient, I've decided to post early. 
> 
> Enjoy the continuation of Jon and Richie's night... 
> 
> PS I hope you're hydrated well ;) 
> 
> J xxx

Richie pulled the soft fabric from Jon’s head and stood upright.  
  
Jon ducked his head and blinked in the soft lighting, adjusting his vision.  
  
Richie watched Jon closely as he ran his gaze from Richie’s bare feet in front of him, up to his legs. His stance was wide and strong, his back straight and chest pushed forward, his arms at ease beside him.  
  
Jon’s flagging erection came back to life again and Richie’s cock answered with a heavy pulse as Jon dragged his eyes slowly over it, biting on his bottom lip.  
  
“Do you realise you bite your lip when you see something you want. Perhaps you should save them for...more useful pursuits?” Richie’s voice rumbled deeply in his chest. “See something you want, brat?”  
  
“Yes...very much, Sir!” he replied. Richie noted Jon’s fingers curling against the coarse hair on his thighs as his eyes finally travelled further up Richie’s torso.  
  
“Then come get it,” he growled and crooked his finger in Jon’s direction then pointing to the floor in front of him. “Wait! Hands behind your back, brat. Left wrist in your right hand and stay on your knees.”  
  
Richie waited until Jon had shuffled forward on his knees into position. He could see the precum dribbling down Jon’s cock, the pheromones dense in the air. He looked down his nose at Jon and stroked his hair. “Nicely done, brat. Now...I been blue-balling all second act because of your _need_ to show off to me. Since it’s obvious that you’ve showered and I haven’t...you’re gonna lick me clean, my darling brat, and then you’re gonna keep those pretty lips open wide for me so I can fuck that mouth as I did in the break. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
“Mmm...yes, Sir,” Jon breathed, licking his lips heavily, eager to comply. His eyes never left Richie’s crotch.  
  
Before he gave Jon the go-ahead, he needed one thing to get him through the next torturous minutes. He gripped Jon’s head between both of his large hands again and tilted Jon’s face up to his before smashing his mouth to Jon’s, drinking deeply from his husband’s lips until Jon was a whimpering, needy mess. Richie let his mouth go abruptly and said, “No hands to untie the laces, brat. But if I feel teeth, you miss out on what you’ve been wanting all night.”  
  
Jon nodded, heaving for breath before nuzzling his face against Richie’s crotch. He found the lace ends easily and tugged on them until the leather strip pulled free of the knot.  
  
“That’s it, my pretty baby,” Richie crooned, playing with Jon’s hair as his lover worked the fastenings free quickly and pulled the plackets open.  
  
Richie hissed as he was freed at last. The cooler air touched his sweat-damp, heated skin as Jon eased the sticky leather down his legs. Jon’s nostrils widened as the odour of sweat and musk wafted into the air around them.  
  
Impatient now, his cock begging for attention and bouncing in mid-air, Richie pulled his feet free and kicked away the offending leather. Jon flicked a heated glance upward before laving Richie’s cock with a thick, flat tongue. Richie couldn’t help the ragged groan that left him as Jon continued with his bathing duties, his chin slick with saliva and precum.  
  
When his legs started to wobble, Richie growled, “Enough! Open your mouth for me, my darling brat.”  
  
For the second time that night, Richie relished the feeling of his granite-hard cock delving deep into his husband’s mouth. He was more inclined to push a little deeper, a little harder now that the night was almost over. He built up a steady rhythm as Jon settled into the change of duties.  
  
Holding himself steady against the back of Jon’s throat for as long as possible, Richie almost came undone when Jon took him in a little further and mewled. The vibration against his velvet head and glans, shot a lightning bolt of electricity through his veins making his whole body twitch. Richie almost doubled over with the force of it. He gripped Jon’s hair as he pulled back and saw the string of saliva that joined them both, shimmer in the shadows.  
  
“More...please, Sir,” Jon pleaded, gasping for breath, his own body resonating with need as the tenuous thread of body fluids broke.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” Richie breathed before pushing through Jon’s lips again, regaining his roll of hips. “Do you know how much those noises you’re making turn me on? The little moans and gasps...I could cum just from listening to you when you’re needy like this.”  
  
When Richie started feeling slightly dizzy from the need to cum, he pulled away from Jon, staggering slightly. “On the bed,” Richie ordered, hooking Jon under the arm and hauling him to his feet, making sure he was steady on them before letting go.  
  
As Richie watched Jon clamber stiffly onto the bed after kneeling for so long, he unbuckled the wrist cuffs. They’d served their purpose for now. He swore softly as the leather pulled at the healing skin. Richie, rubbing his wrist, tossed the cuffs toward the nightstand, one clattering to the floor.  
  
“Rich?” Jon asked, looking worriedly at his wrist. “Show me, Sir? Please?”  
  
“I’m fine,” he said hoarsely. “You wanna fuck or play nurse?”  
  
“Fuck! I wanna fuck,” Jon pleaded. “Oh, god, I wanna fuck so bad.”  
  
“Put those hands there then,” Richie said gruffly, placing Jon's hands on the wrought-iron bedhead. “Keep them there! They’ve done enough damage this week.”  
  
Richie stood back and ran his hungry gaze over his brat, his lover, his husband. His. Jon had his head buried into the pillows, his shoulders down and his ass high in the air, balls heavy with seed and his cock filled with the need for release.  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Jon replied, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, Sir...so sorry, baby. Please, baby...Sir, please fuck me now,” he whined.  
  
“If I thread my fingers through your hair like this,” Richie said as he sat beside Jon’s head, his finger carding through the blonde hair, “and tilt your head this way...,” he firmly pulled Jon’s head over to his right shoulder, “ahh, yes...your eyes flutter closed and your pretty mouth drops open...ready for me.” Richie leaned over and claimed Jon’s mouth with his own, finding his scent covering Jon’s face, “For my lips...or my cock.”  
  
Richie shifted the scarf, lube and poppers to one side, still close at hand though, as he climbed up beside Jon and maneuvered himself so that his cock slipped into Jon’s waiting mouth.  
  
As Jon’s tongue laved him again as he gently thrust in and out, he said, “That’s it, my brat, get it good and wet coz that’s all the lube you’ll be getting tonight.”  
  
It wouldn’t be. He would never willingly hurt his lover, but Jon didn’t need to know that right now. Richie caressed Jon’s back and shoulders, finally allowing himself to touch Jon. His fingers traced the bumps on Jon’s spine, a feather-light touch down into the cleft between his cheeks making Jon groan around his cock.  
  
“Enough!” Richie growled, pulling away from the warm heat of Jon’s mouth, leaving Jon gasping. He propped himself against Jon’s prone form while he caught his breath for a moment before moving down to the foot of the bed. Running his hands appreciatively over Jon’s taut flanks and legs, he moved in behind him.  
  
Richie salivated at the sight of Jon, his grasping rosy pucker inviting him to come closer. To taste, to explore...to use, to love. It took his breath away each time he was privy to his lover in this way. He groaned. Richie’s fingers dug into the fleshy globes surrounding the opening, squeezing and kneading Jon’s ass cheeks before he laid open-mouthed kisses over them.  
  
Jon’s skin was hot, scorching, especially as Richie’s mouth delved between the cheeks eliciting a drawn-out moan from the other end of the bed.  
  
“Please...oh please, please, please,” Jon chanted softly. “Fuck me...please, baby!”  
  
“Try again, brat,” Richie growled, withdrawing his mouth from Jon’s ass but not before nipping at the flesh first.  
  
“Ngh...please...fuck me, Sir,” Jon pleaded.  
  
“Better, my horny brat,” Richie replied, trailing his fingers through Jon’s crease with one hand and reached for the poppers with the other. “But you’re nowhere near ready for my dick.”  
  
“My fat...hard...throbbing dick that you crave so much. I’d tear you apart right now...unless...unless you want it to hurt? When I stretch you...stretch you wide when I push through this beautiful, pink…,” Richie spat and rubbed his thumb through his saliva over Jon’s clenching pucker, “mmm...oh-so greedy hole. Maybe I should stop now and let you sleep off the alcohol.”  
  
“No!” Jon snarled, rattling the bed frame with the force of his protest. “I don’t wanna sleep! Don’t _need_ to sleep. Need you...Sir. I. Need. Your. Cock.”  
  
Richie noticed that Jon was struggling more and more with staying in the brat mindset. He needed to finish this off. For Jon’s sake as well as his own. He was so hard, it was beginning to hurt and Jon hadn’t gotten off tonight as he had, so he had to be aching.  
  
“Bossy now are we, brat?” Richie murmured, his thumb and fingers never ceasing its caress over Jon’s heated skin, teasing his ass, heavy ball sac and rigid cock.  
  
Jon was gasping and crying out with each new touch. With his free hand, Richie reached for the lube and poppers, being as silent as possible, however, Jon was so far gone that Richie’ doubted that anything would register with him at the moment. He flipped the cap silently and coated himself liberally with the lube, but not Jon. The coldness of the gel would alert Jon and destroy the illusion of menace he was trying to create.  
  
They were both so close to the edge of desire and insanity, that they would have almost melted the ice-caps with the heat they were generating between them. He could see the headlines now; Polar Ice Caps Recede From Too Much Edge Play Between Musician, Richie Sambora, and Husband.  
  
“Well, brat, if you’re that insistent on a little pain tonight,” Richie mock-sighed, popper in hand, as he lined his weeping head against the twitching orifice and Jon moaned again, pushing back against him.  
  
“Quiet, brat. If you don’t behave, you won’t get any of my cream. In your ass or anywhere else. I’ll spend myself in the shower instead.” Richie pulled away until Jon settled again. It also gave him a moment to settle into a better position before trying again.  
  
When he was satisfied, Richie bent over Jon’s back, laying kisses over the sweat-covered skin wherever he could reach, gently pushing against Jon’s hole. He slipped both hands, holding a vial of amyl nitrite, beneath Jon as close to his face as possible. “Look down your body, my brat,” Richie instructed.  
  
Waiting until Jon had complied with his head ducked as low as possible, Richie snapped the top off the vial and held it toward Jon, “Breathe, brat. Deep breath...take it all in,” he managed to say as he kept up the agonising pressure against his lover. Feeling Jon’s lungs expand beneath him, he closed his eyes and willed his patience to hold on for a moment longer. He felt Jon’s tight sphincter muscle give way and, with varied cries from them both, he took the opportunity to push through until he was fully seated.  
  
Panting heavily against the need to pound himself into the heat Jon was emanating, he tossed the broken vial toward the nightstand, not caring if it landed on it or not. He reached for the lube again, dousing them both in the slippery gel while Jon’s body gripped at his cock and pitiful cries to be fucked came from the top of the bed.  
  
“Shh, brat,” he soothed Jon as he spread the gel between them. “Just hold on one more moment. You’ve earned every pleasure I’m about to give you, my love...just...ohh...goddamn it-.”  
  
Capping the lube, he reached for the second vial and snapped it, topping it with his thumb before holding it for Jon to inhale again, “Breathe brat.” Richie could tell when the drug hit Jon again, the release of pressure around his cock was a bittersweet sensation.  
  
He brought the remainder of the amyl to his nose and inhaled, letting the vapours affect his brain. The second vial followed the first as Richie allowed his hips to start moving; slowly at first, building the tempo as the drug and lube did their jobs. He’d almost forgotten how good that temporary loss of lucidity felt as he fucked.  
  
The push and pull of flesh against flesh were exquisite as he pounded into Jon. He shifted slightly, angling himself so that his cock head brushed over the walnut-sized patch of nerves deep within Jon’s body. He was rewarded with a harsh groan that Richie felt surrounding him from his cock to his ears as it echoed in the loft space, overriding the muted jukebox music from the bar.  
  
Richie lost himself in Jon, touching him, kissing him...fucking him, yet all the while keeping a close eye on him, so when Jon’s legs started to stiffen and cramp, he said, “Brat, let go of the bed, my love,” and gently pulled him back onto his lap.  
  
Richie took most of Jon’s weight on his own legs as he bucked up into him. He wrapped his arms around Jon tightly as his lover dropped his head back onto Richie’s shoulder.  
  
“Feeling better, my darling brat?” Richie asked huskily, raining kisses over whatever places on Jon that he could reach.  
  
“T-touch me,” Jon said, “Please...dear god, please, Sir.”  
  
“If I touch you,” Richie said, the air in his lungs burning from exertion, “you’ll want to come. Is that what you want?”  
  
“Yes! Please! Please, Sir!” Jon was becoming frantic with the need for release.  
  
“Wait for my command, brat. You hear me?” Jon nodded rapidly, his mouth slack and eyes unfocused. Satisfied that he understood, he cupped Jon’s right breast in his left hand, squeezing and moulding the firm muscle, tweaking the nipple. With his stronger right hand, he reached down and grasped Jon’s aching dick. The moan Jon released at his touch tore through him and he felt it vibrating through Jon’s back and into his chest.  
  
“Shhh...soon, my brat,” Richie crooned into Jon’s ear. Reaching the lube was out of the question with Jon on his lap so Richie spat into his palm to help moisten Jon’s skin, even though he was oozing precum copiously.  
  
Before long, Jon had tremors wracking his body. He was panting and trembling, twitching with every swipe and thrust; long beyond words. Richie was almost at the end of his tether too, dropping open-mouthed kisses to Jon’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, my darling brat. I love you to the end of time…are you ready, brat?” Richie murmured against the skin beneath his lips. “Remember earlier tonight when I said I was going to make you scream loud enough for the whole bar to hear?”  
  
Jon nodded, his hands clutched blindly at himself, at Richie’s arms, wherever his hands fell.  
  
Richie lowered his voice as low as it would go and murmured into Jon’s ear, “Come for me, brat.”  
  
Jon convulsed in his arms with a mighty roar, clamping down on Richie’s cock with a vice-like grip. It was all Richie could do to hang on; to Jon and his control. As Jon’s erection swelled further moments before rope after rope of hot cum covered his hand and the comforter beneath them, Richie was vaguely aware of the lull in bar noise before a muffled cheer rose from below them. He smiled, proudly.  
  
Jon trembled violently in his arms, making Richie hold him tighter as he gently pulled himself free. He licked his hand clean and rocked Jon like he would their children after a bad dream until the trembling stopped. Although he was still rock-hard himself, Jon was his main priority right now and carefully he laid him down onto the bed.  
  
Richie grabbed both water bottles before settling himself against the pillows at the head of the bed. He pulled Jon in against him and offered him the water, holding it to his lips. Jon was in no state to do anything for himself just yet.  
  
“Drink, baby,” he said, tipping the bottle slightly. “You’re gonna need it.” He made sure Jon took a good portion of the water before he drank the rest himself. He cocooned Jon in his arms as he slowly became more coherent. Richie hummed to him, brushed the hair from his face and showered him with kisses.  
  
He was about to open the second bottle when Jon started to stretch, working the kinks out from head to toe. A sure sign to Richie, that he was coming around. He shifted a little to give Jon some room to move.  
  
“Hey, you,” he said, “Feeling better?”  
  
“Mmm,” Jon grumbled, smiling over his shoulder as he started to stretch his legs out further until he clutched at his calf and swore loudly, “Ow! Fuck!” His face was contorted in a grimace as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain, his hand going over his face.  
  
“Cramp? Here,” Richie said, handing Jon the water and moving so he could rub the offending muscle, “drink the water while I rub your leg.” He batted away Jon’s hand that was clutching at his calf, moved Jon’s foot to rest on his shoulder and started to work the knot out with sure fingers. “You will go and dehydrate yourself, babe,” he said as he kissed the ankle near his face as Jon gulped at the liquid.  
  
“So worth it though,” Jon breathed. “Oh God...magic fingers,” he sighed, wiggling his leg a little to test the muscle.  
  
“Not the first time you’ve said that,” Richie chuckled softly, caressing the leg still propped on his shoulder.  
  
“Wait...you didn’t come.” Jon pushed himself up on his elbows to look down at Richie, his cock still standing proudly from between his legs. “May I take care of that for you, Sir?” Jon started to shift but Richie stopped him with a firm grip around his ankle.  
  
“Later, Cowboy, we have plenty of time,” he replied, gently straightening Jon’s leg to make sure there was no more pain. He deliberately used Jon’s nickname to signify that _playtime_ was over and that his brat had paid his dues.  
  
“I-I wanna find her,” Jon murmured, frowning slightly as he played his toes over Richie’s chest, flicking at the chains that still hung around his neck. “I-I’ve been disconnected since I found out about her. It’s time I man up. I wanna be a better husband and father than I have been lately.”  
  
Richie was quiet, sensing that Jon hadn’t finished. Jon raised his blue eyes to his and said, “I’m sorry, Mookie. That promise I made earlier...to you and our kids. I aim to keep it”  
  
Richie sighed, nodding, before pushing Jon’s leg to one side and crawled up his body, laying delicate kisses in random places as he moved upward. Jon spread his legs the closer he got and Richie settled himself between them, bracing himself on his elbow either side of Jon’s head. He lowered his mouth to Jon’s with a sweet kiss, sinking his fingers through Jon’s hair and gently scratching at his scalp. He felt Jon’s limbs wrap around him, welcoming him home. He didn’t care about any success with his music if he didn’t have Jon to come home to.  
  
He pulled back and said, “I know you will, baby.” He nuzzled Jon’s nose for a moment before saying, “We could make a start on Monday if you’d like? We could look at the purchase documents for the house or find out how to get a copy of your grandparents’ wills. That should give us a starting point.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jon said. He started wiggling under Richie. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”  
  
Richie kissed Jon quickly and started to roll to the side but Jon just held tighter, “You’re not going anywhere just yet, Mookie.”  
  
“Mmm, I’m not?” he hummed as Jon rolled his hips up into his, setting off the sparks of heat between them again. “Oh...hello there, lil Jonny. Thought you’d be too sore for anything just yet.” He reached up and brushed some hair from Jon’s face. Jon gripped his hand as it passed over his face, staring at the damaged wrist.  
  
“Fuck, Mookie,” Jon exclaimed, frowning up at his husband. “Why didn’t you tell me it was like this?”  
  
“I’m fine…,” Richie said, pulling his arm from Jon’s grasp. “It looks worse than it is from the cuff tonight. It rubbed a little while I was playing.”  
  
Jon laid a tender kiss against the wrist as he had done earlier. This time, however, he continued to kiss Richie’s palm and fingertips before taking each digit into his mouth and sucking on them, swirling his tongue around them and leaving no doubt as to where his intentions were heading.  
  
Richie ducked his head to nibble and tease the column of Jon’s neck, as the heat between them started to build again. Long, heady kisses and gentle hands soon had them quietly writhing on the bed; a loving battle of supremacy.  
  
“Mookie...make love to me,” Jon murmured as Richie was suckling at Jon’s nipples, “like you did that first time.”  
  
“You’re not too sore? I wasn’t exactly gentle tonight, Cowboy,” Richie said, looking up at Jon from his chest.  
  
“I’m fine,” Jon said with a small, tender smile. “I want to remember that night. Simpler times. When it was just you and me against the world.”  
  
“Hmm...before the Baxters came back. Before my dad died,” Richie said as his hands and mouth continued their ministrations. “But do you remember what I said earlier, baby? Your experiences have made you the man you are today. The man I love. That boy is still in here,” Richie kissed Jon’s chest, above his beating heart. “He never left. I love that boy every day.”  
  
“I love you, too, Mookie,” Jon whispered.  
  
“Now that we’ve established who loves who, can we get back to me making you scream again? It’ll do wonders for my reputation, downstairs in the bar,” Richie said, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“Wait! What?” Jon exclaimed, stilling his movements.  
  
“You got a cheer earlier tonight, babe. Don’t you remember?” Richie chuckled, “Oh wait...it was while you were making a mess of the bed. That reminds me...you’re having the wet spot tonight.”  
  
Jon groaned and threw his arm over his face. “How am I supposed to face the staff this week?”  
  
Richie laughed at his very embarrassed Cowboy as he disentangled himself and grabbed a couple of pillows to put under Jon’s butt. “Lift up, babe.”  
  
Jon did what he was told, his mind still on his extra performance tonight.  
  
“Be thankful they’re not taking bets on how many times I can get you to scream tonight,” Richie said as he fell onto Jon again, taking his flaccid cock into his mouth in one go, sucking back on it hard and letting it go with an audible pop.  
  
Jon yelped in surprise.  
  
Richie looked up at him, licking his lips and said, “Nowhere near as loud as earlier. I guess I gotta try harder,” before he dropped his head between Jon’s legs again. He made it his mission to pull as many moans and cries from Jon as possible.  
  
But instead of going in hard and fast, which is what Jon was now expecting from that first suck, Richie nuzzled and suckled at the area gently until Jon was fully erect again. Richie was savouring Jon like a fine dining experience, making sure he tasted each portion of the meal individually before mixing the flavours. Jon’s cries and moans were the sweetest of toppings over what was going to be a mind-blowing dessert.  
  
Richie’s cock was getting impatient, having been denied release earlier. It was as hard as granite and throbbing with every heartbeat, as Richie shifted against the bed restlessly looking for relief.  
  
“Mm-Mookie...please,” Jon pleaded as he pulled on Richie’s hair and squeezed his thighs against his head. “I need you, baby.”  
  
“Shh..patience, my love,” he replied. He extricated Jon’s hand from his hair and laced their fingers together.  
  
“Richard Stephen Sambora, if you don’t get your ass up here,” Jon groused, “I’ll-I’ll-.”  
  
“You’ll what, Cowboy?” he asked, looking up at Jon from between his legs.  
  
“I dunno!” he wailed, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.  
  
_Never had he and Lia been more alike_, Richie thought with a grin as he watched his husband, _than when they’re throwing a tantrum._  
  
“Don’t make me think right now,” Jon continued, reaching for the lube and thrusting it in Richie’s face. “I just wanna hold you...feel you...see your face when you slip inside me again.”  
  
Richie pressed his lips to the soft skin of Jon’s inside thigh before rising to his knees. He took the bottle, raking his hot gaze over his husband’s hot body. God, he was a lucky man. He moved from the base of the bed to settle himself up against the bed head against a mound of pillows.  
  
“C’mere, Cowboy,” Richie murmured and pulled Jon onto his lap. Jon moved so that he was straddling Richie’s hips, showing the briefest of discomfort as he folded his previously cramped leg beneath him. When Jon had settled comfortably, Richie rested his forehead against Jon’s, just holding him close, heart to heart. “Anyone would think I’ve never denied you an orgasm before, my needy husband.”  
  
Jon shook his head slightly, running his finger over Richie’s bottom lip. “It’s not that so much, Mookie. You’ve given me so much pleasure tonight and held yourself back...I just wanted to give you the same.”  
  
“You goof,” Richie chastised Jon gently. “Don’t you know by now that your pleasure is _my_ pleasure, baby. Making you feel good...making you as horny as fuck...gives me the greatest pleasure.” He scooped some hair behind Jon’s ear before cupping the back of his head and drawing him in. He took Jon’s lips between his in a tender kiss, feeling Jon tremble within his arms as he tried to convey how much it meant to him.  
  
As their kiss deepened with a swipe of his tongue over the crease of Jon’s mouth, asking respectfully for entrance, Richie gently laid them back onto the bed, still cradling Jon’s head. Richie switched his mind off and just let his body feel as his hands and mouth roamed over Jon’s body lovingly until they were both desperate for more.  
  
“Jonny?” Richie asked hoarsely. He wouldn’t be able to stop this time so he wanted to give Jon one more chance to admit that he was too sore to continue. Jon’s eyes fluttered open, clear blue muted with desire.  
  
Richie received his answer in the form of Jon widening his legs and a roll of his hips against Richie’s. “Please, Mookie,” he pleaded, quietly. Jon’s hand slipped down between them and gripped both dicks together, slick with their salty tears, pumping his hand slowly, firmly.  
  
With a growl, Richie rolled enough to allow him to add a generous squeeze of lube to them both and as Jon continued to pleasure himself, Richie aligned his over-sensitive tip to Jon’s ass once more and pushed slowly through the bands of well-used muscle.  
  
As Jon felt the breach, he emitted a long, needy whine as he arched up into the push. Richie held steadfast, willing himself to calm and slow down. His muscles vibrated with the effort until Jon started to move against him.  
  
Richie pushed up onto his hands, his vision was drawn to where his body joined with Jon’s; the slow slide of his length in and out of his lover, his husband. Jon’s hand, which had been slowly stroking himself in time with Richie, snaked below his balls to their joining, seeing by feel while his other grasped blindly at himself and Richie above him.  
  
Richie felt his tip brush over the spongy patch of flesh deep within Jon’s heat. He concentrated his aim and within moments, had Jon gasping and pleading for release.  
  
“Mmm- Mookie...baby, please...oh, god,” he cried, “So close, baby. Want...you...with me.”  
  
“I’m there, Cowboy,” Richie managed to say through clenched teeth, “Oh fuck...yes...yesyesyes...do that again. Fuck! Jonny...I’m- I’m gonna cum.”  
  
Their combined freefall into obscurity had their voices echoing off the walls, completely unaware the staff below them, who had escorted the last of the patrons out and turned off the canned music while they closed up for the night. They looked heavenward after clearly hearing their bosses overhead. They looked at each other first before looking at Meg who was sitting at the bar totalling the evening's takings. Her mouth dropped open in surprise before they all started laughing quietly.  
  
Richie fell forward, heart beating heavily against his ribcage. He rolled himself and the almost unconscious Jon to the side, still intimately joined as the final tremors and pulses coursed through them both. He and Jon lay entwined, motionless, apart from their laboured breathing and deflating erections. Richie didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes at this point and could quite easily slip into sleep’s waiting arms.  
  
“Mookie...you’re crying,” Jon’s voice broke through to his consciousness. “Are you okay?”  
  
Richie opened his eyes to see Jon’s concerned blue ones looking back at him, a little frown creasing between them. He leaned forward and laid his lips against the frown, kissing the worry away.  
  
“I’m fine, my love,” he whispered. He felt himself slip free of Jon’s warmth, mourning the connection already. “Do you know how much I love you?”  
  
Jon sighed, a tired but happy smile gracing his mouth, “I think I just felt it. You showed me good and proper, my Mookie.” He started to stretch, grimacing as the amount of cum clinging to his skin became apparent. “Ugh...guess I forgot to bring up a towel.”  
  
“Stay there,” Richie said, kissing his nose, “You need more water too. You’re gonna have a hangover, babe, no matter how much water you drink now. You realise you polished off a whole bottle of JD, right?! Not to mention the beers on stage.”  
  
“Hmm...feels so good, though, Rich,” he replied.  
  
Richie rose on shaky legs from the bed and looked down at Jon wantonly sprawled across it. It was then that he saw the lovebites over him. Richie hadn’t even been aware that he’d marked Jon again. Not only over his neck but down his torso and between his thighs. His cock gave a small twitch of appreciation.  
  
“Like something you see, baby?” Jon returned his words to him, from earlier and ran his hands down his body.  
  
“Fuck, yeah,” Richie growled. “If I thought you’d stay awake for another round, I would take you up on the offer. But you’re about three minutes away from passing out so let me go get that washcloth and some water.” He forced himself to turn away from Jon and wobble down the stairs, gripping the bannister for support.  
  
Richie moved into the bathroom beneath the sleeping platform and emptied his bladder quickly. He grabbed a washcloth, running it under the hot water and wringing the excess free, cleaning himself before rinsing it, ready to take upstairs. He was about to leave before he remembered the mess the sheets were in and reached for a fresh towel to lay over the bedding. He knew they were both too exhausted to worry about changing the bed at this moment. He was barely making his legs work, as it was. He pushed forward into the kitchen area to retrieve more water for his drunken husband.  
  
Dragging his ass back up the stairs, he was not surprised to find Jon snoring softly. He shook him awake and pushed a bottle of water into his hand. “Cowboy...wake up, babe. Drink some water,” he said as he cleaned his belly and between his legs. It was like giving Sebastian a sponge-bath when he’d fallen asleep at the table after a big day, as he shifted Jon’s lax limbs.  
  
“Wanna sleep, Mookie,” Jon grumbled and tried to shift away from the dampness. “Go ‘way.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. Get that ass downstairs, Cowboy, and go take a piss to get rid of some of that alcohol,” Richie replied, shaking him a little harder. “Then drink your water and you can sleep.”  
  
“Papa’s no fun,” he bellyached, poking his tongue out at Richie but finally stumbled out of bed and down the stairs.  
  
“Papa’s been plenty of fun tonight,” he chuckled, “and you’ll thank me later today when we have to go be adults again. Don’t forget we have to get the kids from Ma’s after lunch.” While Jon was in the bathroom, Richie took the opportunity to lay the fresh towel over the worst of the wet spots and spilled lube. He heard the steady stream into the bowl before the flush of the toilet as he finished. He’d worry about everything else tomorrow.  
  
Richie stood at the top of the platform looking over into the common area, watching Jon fumble for the light switch and turn the lights off, leaving them in the neon glow of the bar sign outside the window.  
  
“C’mon, Cowboy, time for sleep,” Richie welcomed him at the top of the stairs, making a mental note that Jon was walking a little stiffly. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cramp earlier or all the fucking his ass had taken tonight. He’d keep an eye on him when they woke.  
  
Jon climbed back into bed, snuggling his head into the pillows, “Hmm, no wet spot. Thanks, Mookie.”  
  
“The things I do for you, Cowboy,” he replied with a soft chuckle as he settled himself and pulled the coverings up over them both. He wrapped his arm around Jon’s middle and hauled him up against his chest with barely a murmur. He kissed Jon’s shoulder, neck and hair as sleep was pulling at him. “I love you, my Cowboy,” he said softly.  
  
“Mmm,” Jon mumbled as he interlaced their fingers, “Whatever happens, Mookie.”  
  
*~*  
  
The next day dawned bright and clear only a few hours after they’d fallen asleep but they were oblivious to the sunlight streaming in through the living area until it started sneaking its way up the stairs.  
  
Richie woke to the sound of Jon thundering down the stairs and moments later, vomiting noisily in the bathroom below.  
  
“Jonny?” he yelled, fighting to open his bleary eyes. “You ‘kay?”  
  
There was no answer but Richie could still hear him shuffling around beneath him. With a groan, he pushed himself upright, his whole body aching. With another bout of retching and the smell starting to waft up the stairs, Richie checked the time with a soft curse. It was almost time to leave to collect the kids from his mother’s.  
  
Yawning the whole time it took him to get downstairs, he entered the bathroom to see a very pale husband curled around the toilet bowl.  
  
“Well, hello Mr I-Can-Drink-A-Whole-Bottle-Of-Whiskey,” he said propping himself against the bathroom door, “Still feeling good, babe?”  
  
Jon’s response, without lifting his head, was to raise a middle finger Richie’s way.  
  
“Aww...my poor baby,” Richie crooned and helped Jon up from the floor, “Feel up to a shower?” He closed the lid to the toilet and flushed away the acidic contents of Jon’s stomach.  
  
“Mmm, join me?” Jon asked, leaning heavily against Richie.  
  
“I will in a minute,” he replied and kissed Jon’s temple. “I’ll see if Mikey is in the kitchen and order some breakfast. You’re gonna need something in there to sop-up the Jack.”  
  
“‘Kay,” Jon nodded, started the shower and dunked his head under the water as Richie left.  
  
Richie walked over to the intercom and buzzed the kitchen.  
  
“Heeey, Boss-man,” Mikey answered the phone. “How they hanging today, my man?”  
  
“Shrivelled into prunes at the moment, Mikey,” Richie chuckled. “I’m assuming you heard, huh?”  
  
“Not personally,” came the reply, “but I’m told it was a good night. What can I do for you, Boss?”  
  
“Are the hotplates on? Can you rustle us up a hangover cure?” he asked. “Jonny isn’t feeling so good,” Richie had to move the receiver from his ear at Mike’s bark of laughter, “and we need to go be parents again.”  
  
“Ouch, man. Say no more, Rich. I’ll have something ready to eat when you get down here,” Mike said.  
  
“Thanks, man,” he replied. “Oh and Mike?! Not too hard on Jonny this morning, huh?”  
  
“Won’t say anything today, Boss,” Mike sniggered, “but I can’t promise anything after that.”  
  
“That’s all I can ask,” Richie said. “See you soon.”  
  
When Richie arrived back in the bathroom, Jon was just standing in the hot stream, the water sluicing down his body. Richie stepped in behind him and reached for the shampoo. “You feeling okay, Cowboy?” he asked and started washing Jon’s hair.  
  
“Headache,” he replied, his voice devoid of all life. “Nauseous. Kill me.”  
  
Richie chuckled softly but noted that Jon was leaning back into his touch. “Mikey’s cooking some food for us and there’s aspirin in the medicine cabinet, but we gotta be at Ma’s just after lunch. She’s going to a movie with one of her golf friends.” He rinsed Jon’s hair and washed them both, removing any missed, dried cum from last night.  
  
“How are you so..._functioning_ today?” Jon groaned as he stepped out of the shower and started to slowly dry himself. Opening the medicine cabinet above the basin, he found the aspirin and swallowed a couple with a mouthful of water from the tap.  
  
“Cowboy, when you and Jack Daniels get going,” he said with a chuckle, killing the shower with a flick of his wrist, “there’s no stopping you, so one of us has to be more than half-way sober.” He stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off as Jon was pulling on a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved tee, his vanity from last night long gone. He dropped a quick kiss to Jon’s forehead and said, “Now, clean your teeth. Your breath is rancid. I’ll get dressed and we’ll sort this place out before we go.”  
  
Despite Jon’s delicate condition, they moved through the loft straightening everything, remaking the bed and gathering their belongings and trash. They put the dirty sheets, towels and clothes in a plastic bag and set it at the door with Richie’s guitar cases.  
  
“We should come back next weekend with the kids,” Richie said. “It’s been a while since they’ve had a sleepover here. Jack is _not_ invited, however.”  
  
“Jack’s not invited ever again if my head has anything to do with it,” Jon grumbled, pushing his sunglasses over his eyes.  
  
Richie chuckled as Jon collapsed onto the couch with a groan and curled into the foetal position, covering his head with as many cushions as he could get.  
  
“C’mon, babe, let’s go get some food in your belly,” he said as he leaned over the back of the couch and moved cushions. The mention of food had Jon groaning and curling up even further. Richie laughed and gave him a short, sharp slap on the ass. “Get up before I toss you on the floor,” he threatened lightly, giving the couch a shake.  
  
“Oh god...please don’t, Mookie,” Jon groaned moments before he leapt from the couch and raced toward the bathroom.  
  
Richie sighed and waited for Jon to re-emerge, feeling slightly bad that he’d made him throw up again. “Jonny?” he called, “Do you need a hand, Cowboy?” He heard the toilet flush and the water running in the basin before Jon came out looking worse for wear.  
  
“I think I’m empty for the moment,” Jon mumbled, leaning heavily against the door frame. “I don’t think I could stomach any food just yet.”  
  
“Aww, my poor baby,” Richie crooned and held his arms open to Jon who moved into them and hid his face against Richie’s neck. “Let’s get it to take away. You might feel like it later, when you get home,” he said, rubbing Jon’s back. His tee clung to his sick-sweat skin as his hand moved up and down.  
  
“Doubt it,” Jon said, pathetically.  
  
“C’mon, babe.” He pushed Jon toward the door to gather up the guitars, overnight bags and dirty laundry. Locking the door behind them, they took the stairs down to the car and loaded everything in before cutting through the back entrance into the kitchen where the staff were prepping for the lunch trade.  
  
“Hey, Mikey!” Richie yelled, looking for his head chef. He heard Jon groan behind him and said with a chuckle, “Babe, go wait in the office...it’ll be quieter. I’ll come get you when the food’s packed.”  
  
“‘Kay,” he replied and started through the kitchen toward the main floor. He passed Mikey on the way and waved hello.  
  
“Ooh,” Mikey crowed, “you look like fuckin’ shit, Jon! I _heard_ you had a good night! I made you some hangover cures, Boss-man; hash browns, bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes.”  
  
“Oh god,” Jon groaned, his head throbbing and the heat of embarrassment crawling up his neck. He shook his head, “Thanks, Mikey...but we gotta go get the kids. Rich is looking for you in the kitchen to organise the food to go.”  
  
“On it,” Mikey said and patted Jon on the shoulder. “It’ll be over by tomorrow, man, and you’ll be ready for next time.”  
  
“Sticking with soda next time,” Jon mumbled and left Mikey in search of Richie.  
  
He needed to get into the safety of his office and lie down, even if it was only for a few minutes. He pushed open the door only to find Meg at the desk doing paperwork.  
  
“Oh my! Jon!” Meg exclaimed, trying hard to hold back a smile. “Are...are you okay?”  
  
He stumbled to the couch and gingerly lay down, not saying a word to Meg. Even blinking hurt at this stage. He could swear he felt worse than he did before he threw up the first time.  
  
Meg left the office but was back within minutes with a hi-ball glass containing a reddish liquid. She stood in front of him and held it out, “Hair-Of-The-Dog. Drink it. Tomato juice, beer and an egg with a dash of tabasco sauce. It’s probably the only thing you’ll be able to stomach at the moment, am I right?!”  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Jon mumbled into the crook of his arm.  
  
“Well, you did the crime, Boss,” she grinned, “you gotta do the time. I promise I would never steer you wrong on this.”  
  
Jon peeked out from under his arm. It didn’t look appetising and his stomach roiled at the thought of having anything in it but then he looked up at Meg from behind his sunglasses. She was waiting there with an expectant look as she pushed the glass at him again. With a groan, Jon sat up slowly, wincing. He wasn’t sure which hurt the most; his head or his ass. Jon finally reached for the glass. He sniffed at it and wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Bottoms up,” Meg said cheerily and guided the bottom of the glass upward. “Drink it all in one go, too. Holding your nose might help.”  
  
He swallowed the viscous liquid, gagging halfway through but managed to get the whole lot down. He waited, poised to race to the bathroom should his stomach decide to reject the contents but was surprised when it stayed put.  
  
“Give it a few minutes for it to start working,” Meg said, taking the glass from Jon and placing it on the desk. She sat down beside Jon and his head went to her shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, Meggy,” he said, pitifully. “What are we going to do without you, darlin’, when this little one comes along?”  
  
“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Jon,” Meg replied, fondly. “We’re family. Rosie’s is a family.”  
  
“Have you been talking to Rich?” Jon asked, curious at Meg’s mention of family.  
  
“Not today,” Meg said. “Why?”  
  
“Nothin’...don’t worry about it,” he said with a sigh. He was starting to feel slightly human again. “Thanks, Meggy, darlin’. Yeah, Rosie’s is family and Rich and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He shifted to kiss her cheek and hug her.  
  
“Feelin’ better, I see, Cowboy,” Richie said from the doorway. “Makin’ a move on the staff?” he chuckled as he set the food packages on the spare chair.  
  
“Meg’s not staff, Mookie,” Jon smiled, “she’s a saint.”  
  
“Is that so? What miracle have you performed, darlin’ Meg?”  
  
Meg blushed under her boss’ praise. “I made Jon a Hair-Of-The-Dog. I’m guessing it’s helped a little.”  
  
Richie looked at Jon and admitted he wasn’t looking as green as he was earlier. “Good! Coz we gotta go and get the kids. We’re running late, Cowboy.”  
  
“Good luck, Jon. Will we see you tomorrow?” Meg asked. “Oh! Thank you, guys, for singing for me last night, by the way. I know it wasn’t easy, Rich.” She stood and hugged him.  
  
“You’re welcome, darlin’,” he returned. “We haven’t worked out who’s coming in as yet but we don’t want to see you tomorrow. Take the day off. You deserved it.”  
  
“Oh! Wow! Are you sure?” Meg asked, smiling. “That’d be great. I can go shopping for nursery stuff.”  
  
“Do not think about this place until your next shift, d’ya hear?!” Richie said, giving her a one-armed hug. “Jonny, we gotta go. See ya later, Meggy.” He picked the food up as Jon said his goodbyes to Meg. They finally left Rosie’s, saying goodbye to the rest of the staff, fending off catcalls and issuing instructions on their way out the door.  
  
Richie handed Jon the food as before he climbed into the driver’s seat, Jon hunkering down in the passenger seat with the bag between his feet. He was feeling better but still not at full strength.  
  
After an uneventful drive to Joan’s place, Richie pulled the car into the driveway and could already hear Seb and Lia’s squeals of delight.  
  
Jon groaned but he was the first out of the car as Joan opened the back door to allow Seb and Lia to go to their fathers.  
  
“Daddy! Papa!” both children yelled, making Jon grimace as his head protested. It didn’t stop him scooping them up into a hug and showering them in kisses before they wiggled free to launch themselves at Richie.  
  
“Hey, Mom,” Jon said as he walked stiffly up the couple of stairs to kiss Joan on the cheek. “Sorry we’re late. Were they well behaved?”  
  
“Of course they were, Jon,” Joan replied and stepped aside to allow Jon in. “Did you two have a good night?”  
  
Jon hummed noncommittally and lowered his sunglasses to expose his eyes to her before pushing them firmly back up his nose.  
  
“Oh dear! A very good night, by the looks of those eyes, Jon,” Joan exclaimed with a quick grin. “Well you’re going to have an interesting afternoon then, aren’t you?” She patted his arm as the back door opened again.  
  
Richie finally stepped inside, his arms full of squirming children. He set them down on the ground and said, “Go make sure you’ve got everything. Grandma has somewhere to go and we have to go home.”  
  
“Yeah, Daddy needs a nap,” Jon groaned and sat carefully at the kitchen table, lowering his head onto his arms.  
  
“Well, that might work well,” Joan said, pouring a glass of water for Jon and placing it in front of him. “Lia hasn’t had a nap yet either. Loretta came over earlier with her dog. The children spent the whole time outside playing with him. You can blame Loretta if you start getting asked for a dog.” Joan opened the pantry and found some painkillers and placed them on the table with the water. “Take the painkillers, Jon.”  
  
“That happens every time we see a dog on the street or at the park,” Richie chuckled. “We might have to seriously start thinking about it now that Seb’s in school.” He poured his glass and leaned up against the sink while he drank.  
  
“We’re packed, Papa!” Seb raced in the room, his backpack over his shoulders.  
  
A frustrated wail from the hallway drew all eyes, finding Lia trying to put her bag on by herself, spinning around as she tried to put her arm through the strap before she fell in a heap and cried.  
  
“I guess that’s our cue,” Jon said. He stood, shaking two tablets free and swallowing them with the full glass of water before calling to Lia, “C’mere, babygirl. Say bye-bye to Grandma and we can go home, huh?” He picked up Lia’s bag as his daughter went to Joan for cuddles. “Seb, you too, buddy.”  
  
After they said their goodbyes and packed everyone and everything into the car, they finally headed for home. Lia was still going strong, joining in Seb’s recount of their time with Grandma, Aunt Loretta and Fred, the dog.  
  
“Can we have a puppy, please?” Seb asked with Lia clapping her hands in agreeance. “Please, Papa? Please, Daddy? Like Fred, but a baby Fred.”  
  
“Peese, Papa! Peese, Dada! Me and Bebby want puppy!”  
  
“We’ll talk about it at dinner,” Jon said, propping his head on his hand against the window. “But first Lia and I need a nap.”  
  
“No, Dada,” she protested, already rubbing her eyes. “Me no nap, Dada. You nap.”  
  
“Sure! I’ll nap, babygirl,” Jon turned, wincing as his head spun a little. “But you have to help me get to sleep. Can you pat me to sleep?”  
  
“Yef, Dada,” Lia said, “Me pat your face?”  
  
“Perfect!” he said as they turned into their street and eventually into their driveway.  
  
“You go to our bedroom,” Richie said in a low voice, “Seb and I will unpack the car.”  
  
“Sounds like bliss, Mookie, thank you,” Jon sighed. “Wake us in about an hour.” He pushed out of the car and unbuckled Seb first. “Sebby, can you help Papa with unpacking everything, please? There’s some food from Mikey in there somewhere.”  
  
“Alright!” Seb cheered. “Sure, Daddy.”  
  
“Thanks, kiddo. I missed you last night,” Jon said, dropping a kiss to the top of his dark hair.  
  
“Missed you too, Daddy,” Seb replied and hugged Jon quickly before going in search of the food.  
  
Richie had pulled a sleepy Lia from her car seat and handed her to Jon, and said, “Go. I’ll bring a bottle in for her. If she’s still awake, that is.”  
  
“Thanks, Mookie,” Jon sighed, the call of their bed becoming stronger. “I love you, you know that?” He puckered up for a kiss, rubbing Lia’s back as she snuggled into him, her thumb firmly stuck in her mouth. “Say night-night, Papa.”  
  
Lia pulled her thumb out and said, “Nigh, Papa.”  
  
“Sleep, Babygirl,” Richie said before he kissed Jon again, then his daughter and steered them into the house.  
  
Jon closed their bedroom door and placed Lia on Richie’s side of the bed and she shuffled under the covers as Jon kicked off his shoes and went to the bathroom before he crawled gratefully under the covers.  
  
“Nigh, Dada,” Lia mumbled around her thumb and started patting Jon’s face gently.  
  
“Nigh-night, sweetheart,” Jon replied, sleepily.  
  
When Richie opened the bedroom door with a small bottle of warm milk for Lia if she needed settling, he found them both sound asleep; with Lia’s hand still on Jon’s cheek. His heart seemed to knock painfully against his ribs as though it had swelled too big for his chest in that one moment.  
  
“Papa?” Seb called from within the house, finding him in the doorway.  
  
“Shhh,” he whispered and pointed to Jon and Lia. Seb giggled quietly, slipping his hand over his mouth to stifle them further. “C’mon, let’s go heat up some of the food Mikey sent home.”  
  
“Awesome,” Seb whispered. “Grandma’s cooking was good but Mikey’s is good too.”  
  
Richie quietly closed the door on the sleeping pair and followed Sebastian into the kitchen.


	17. Homebound Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie walked in from the garage, through the baby gate, carrying a bag of fresh bagels. He and Sebastian had stopped at the bakery on their way to school and Richie had slipped Seb’s favourite into his lunch box before they walked to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments. I'm glad the chapter lived up to everyone's expectations;)
> 
> Hope you like this one just as much...
> 
> Jxxx
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5iDZlSp4vjNd9ylM9mKAhe?si=qvmoH_sGRBmT9TCfP6gEow

**_Monday_**  
  
Richie walked in from the garage, through the baby gate, carrying a bag of fresh bagels. He and Sebastian had stopped at the bakery on their way to school and Richie had slipped Seb’s favourite into his lunch box before they walked to his classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
“Richie!”  
  
Richie turned to the sound of his name and saw Nick and Jordan approaching. “Hey, Nick. Jordan, how are you kiddo?” Richie ruffled Jordan’s hair as the boys started comparing their weekends with their grandparents. He shook Nick’s hand when he got close enough.  
  
“Sylvie not with you?” Richie asked the other man as they walked behind their sons.  
  
“No. I think she’s a little embarrassed about her...enthusiasm on Saturday night,” Nick chuckled.  
  
“Funnily enough Jon also chose to hide this morning,” Richie laughed, “though it could have something to do with him still feeling a bit fragile. He was also a bit too enthusiastic on Saturday...about Jack.”  
  
“Well, Sylvie and I both had a great time. Thanks again, Richie.”  
  
“No problems, man,” Richie waved away the gratitude. “We consider it a privilege in return for your service, Nick. How much longer do you have at home?”  
  
“We ship out just after Thanksgiving.”  
  
“Sucks that you won’t have Christmas at home, man.”  
  
“Yeah, but Sylvie and Jordan will have my folks and hers stay over for the holidays, so they won’t be short of family. What about you? Any more gigs coming up?”  
  
“Yeah, just a couple of weeks before and after Thanksgiving. Then after New Year’s for a couple of months.”  
  
The school bell had sounded even before they reached the building, too engrossed by their conversation. The boys raced to say goodbye before tearing off toward their classroom with admonishments from Richie and Nick to slow down and be careful.  
  
Both men shrugged and turned to walk back to their cars.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Nick said, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
“Sure,” Richie replied.  
  
“Your kids...they’ve gotta be yours. Seb looks too much like you and Lia like Jon...but how?” Nick asked. “I’m sorry...that’s your business. I’m just being a nosy fuck.”  
  
“All good, man,” Richie said, putting Nick at ease. “It was a private surrogacy and adoption. Jon’s sister-in-law. We would have never been able to go down the adoption pathway being a same-sex couple.”  
  
“You were lucky then,” Nick nodded. “We have friends...in a similar situation...who were thinking about kids. I was just curious how you guys got around all the red tape.”  
  
“It worked for us. If Amber and David hadn’t made the offer, then I doubt I’d be walking with you right now,” he replied and offered yet another silent prayer of thanks. “The foster care system can be brutal. It’s his story to tell, but one day Jon might tell you about his own experiences.”  
  
~*~  
  
Richie reflected on their conversation on the way home; how lucky they’d been to have found each other and everything that had ensued since. He was feeling very grateful by the time he pulled into the garage. He just wanted to take Jon into his arms and feel his solidity against him.  
  
He toed off his shoes at the entrance to their bedroom as he yelled out, “I’m home!”  
  
“Papa!” Lia cheered and on spying the bakery bag, raced over to him and tried to climb up his leg to get to it.  
  
“Hey, Babygirl,” he cooed and scooped Lia up.  
  
“Cookies?” she asked, pointing to the bag.  
  
“Bagels. Can you say that?” Richie coached, trying to break the habit of baby-talking back to her.  
  
“Bagels...me have?” Lia asked, holding her little hand out.  
  
“Have you been good for Daddy?” He sat the bag on the counter in the kitchen, distracted by the open notebook with Jon’s scribbled notes over the page.  
  
“Yef, Papa,” she nodded. “Me have now? Peese?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh..sorry, Babygirl. Where’s Daddy?” he asked as he set Lia onto the counter and dug out a blueberry bagel and pulled a small portion off for his daughter.  
  
“I’m here,” Jon emerged from the hallway to the kids’ rooms. He was holding the cordless phone. “Ooh, bagels! Yum!” he said, peering into the bag, choosing one and kissing Richie on the way to the fridge. “Coffee or juice?” he asked.  
  
“Coffee!” Richie said.  
  
“Juice, peese Dada,” Lia said.  
  
“Nice manners, Li-Li,” Richie praised. “But you need to say your words properly, remember?”  
  
“We’ll have to teach Papa some manners, won’t we Li-Li?” Jon grinned at them both, poking his tongue out at Richie as Lia nodded, her mouth full of blueberry bagel. “Chew carefully, Babygirl.”  
  
“Well, _you_ certainly knew how to say please on Saturday night, brat,” Richie smirked and made the coffees while he watched Jon blush a deep shade of red as he poured Lia’s juice. “What have you been up to while I’ve been out?” he asked, indicating the pad.  
  
“Mm-,” Jon swallowed his mouthful, “I made a start on how to find Carol.” He pointed to the phone numbers. “I rang the real estate office first to see if I could get a copy of the contract again. I know we have a copy somewhere but…,” he shrugged, “I couldn’t find it. Then I rang the Monmouth County Surrogate’s Office to find out how I go about getting copies of the wills for my grandparents, figuring they might have recipient names on it. I can just go in, fill out a form and pay a fee. I should have it by the end of the week. ”  
  
“You’ve been busy, Cowboy,” Richie said, surprised at Jon’s resolve. “I have an idea where the house contract is. How about I try and find it then we can head to the Surrogate’s Office and fill out those forms? Though...if Carol was booted out, she may not be in the wills.”  
  
Jon sighed, playing with Lia’s hair as he sipped his coffee. “I thought about that. Maggie _should_ be on there though,” he said. “Or maybe she won’t...but it's worth a shot.”  
  
Richie moved to enfold Jon in his arms, keeping a close eye on Lia and kissed his temple. “Whatever the outcome, Jonny, I’ll be right beside you.”  
  
“Kissies, Papa!” Lia said and stood up on the counter, wrapping her arms around both their necks and moved their heads together.  
  
“I think our daughter wants you to kiss me, Mookie,” Jon grinned and shifted his arms around both Richie and Lia for her safety.  
  
“Think we should indulge our already over-indulged daughter, Cowboy?”  
  
“Hmm...she’ll be scarred for life if we don’t,” Jon grinned up at him.  
  
“Can’t have that then, can we?” Richie said softly as he lowered his mouth to Jon’s to give him a sweet kiss.  
  
“Kissies!” Lia cheered before they both turned on her, covering her with kisses on both sides of her face until she was a giggling mess.  
  
Richie, for all his laid-back demeanour, had an excellent memory and quickly found the copy of the contract they had signed for the house. Even though it was a probate sale, it had given Jon the names of his grandparents, which allowed him to refine the search for their wills at the Surrogate’s Office.  
  
Jon was feeling both hopeful and nervous at the outcome. “The pieces are dropping into place, Mookie,” he said. “I should be able to find Maggie, at least, this time next week.” They were getting into the car to collect Sebastian from school after spending time in the queue.  
  
“Just don’t feel rushed into doing anything you’re not comfortable with, babe,” Richie replied, buckling a fussy Lia into her car seat. It was cold and all they wanted to do was get home and get warm. Richie, finally wrestling the belt buckle closed, got in the warm car before Jon pulled away from the curb. “Whatever happens, Cowboy,” slipping his hand between Jon’s thighs to warm up and not bothering to remove it as they headed towards the school.  
  
  
**_Tuesday - Florida_**  
  
Carol slammed the front door behind her, clutching the mail to her chest. She didn’t know how she had survived this past few days, waiting for the mail to arrive from Maggie but it was here now and she was feeling sick.  
  
_Oh god, please don’t let me have a heart attack now_, she thought to herself. She forced herself to push away from the door and walk to the living room. Carol brought the phone closer, just in case, before she sat in her chair. Her hands trembled as she set aside the plethora of bills and advertising material, her focus set on the small parcel marked with her sister’s handwriting.  
  
Carol held it between her hands, trying to absorb as much as she could about this moment before she carefully tore the package open. Maggie had done a good job with packing the small item; it had been wrapped in several layers of empty envelopes and some sort of plastic to protect it from any moisture. When the final layer had been reached, Carol took a deep steadying breath before tipping it out onto her palm.  
  
Her hand went to her mouth and a sob bubbled out when she saw the tiny faces.  
  
JJ. Her son.  
  
Carol had picked him out immediately and she cried out loud. He was so handsome and could see John’s eyes in his. She wept for all the lost years, for her first love, for the pain and suffering that they had both gone through since John’s death. She hadn’t thought she had any tears left after all this time.  
  
It wasn’t until her cries had subsided that she was able to focus on the rest of the photograph. Her grandchildren and son-in-law. The tug of her heart pulled her to want to fly to New Jersey tonight and scour the state for him.  
  
Carol lost all sense of time as she stared at the small photograph. The sun had moved through the skies and still, she sat, in the same spot, speculating on how her son had lived his life. How her precious grandchildren had come to be. They were beautiful and she hoped and prayed she would be able to hold them one day; that she would be able to explain to him why she had to give him up and ultimately to secure his forgiveness.  
  
She had also completely forgotten that Matt and Ronnie were coming for dinner that night and hadn’t done any preparation. When Matt opened the door and found the apartment in darkness, he called out. “Mom?! Where are you, Mom?” Ronnie fumbled for the light switch and they both turned toward the sound of Carol’s gasp of surprise when the lights turned on.  
  
“Mom!” Matt raced over to his mother. He reached for her wrist to check her pulse and was about to do a full examination. Ronnie had closed the door behind her and had reached for the phone, ready to call for an ambulance.  
  
“Oh, Matthew! Stop fussing, darling,” Carol said, clutching the hand that held the photo to her chest and the other batting at Matt’s as he tried to find a cause as to why his mother would be sitting in the dark. “Ronnie, darling, how are you?”  
  
“We’re fine, Carol, but what about you? Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
“Positively! I just lost track of the time, that’s all.”  
  
“Mom, that could be a sign of a stroke, and the fact that you’re clutching your chest, that could be a heart attack,” Matt said, crouched in front of the chair, taking in the bloodshot and swollen eyes, still in doctor mode.  
  
Carol cupped her youngest son’s face in her hand and smiled at him. “I’m flying to New Jersey on Friday and there will be _nothing_ that will stop me, do you hear me? Matthew, I am fine.”  
  
“Then what’s going on, Mom?” Matt asked, sounding more like the small child he used to be and not the confident young man he’d grown into. He sat on the floor looking up at his mother as Ronnie took a seat close by.  
  
Carol leaned forward and dropped a kiss to his forehead. Unfurling her hand she said, “Matthew...meet your brother.” She held out her hand, the edges of the frame had imprinted themselves into her palm from holding it so tight.  
  
Matt looked between his mother’s hand and her face. Carol nodded and he took it from her finally. Ronnie slipped down onto the floor, her arms going around his shoulders as she peered over them. Matt looked at the photo, recognizing Richie immediately before taking in the blond he was looking at so intently. He saw the resemblance to his mother straight off and his eyes flicked between the two, making comparisons.  
  
“He’s very handsome, Carol,” Ronnie said. “You’ve produced three fine sons.”  
  
“Thank you, Ronnie,” Carol smiled at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.  
  
“He looks like you, as does the little girl,” Ronnie continued, smiling at Carol over Matt’s shoulder. “Cute kids!”  
  
“Matt?” Carol drew his attention away from the photo. “Do you have anything to say? I want your honesty here. You can say anything to me and I won’t retaliate or get upset.”  
  
Matt handed the small frame to Ronnie and took his mother’s hands in his large ones and said, “You know...I don’t have an issue with having another brother; as long as he doesn’t make your life a living hell for your past. Hell, I’ll be the toast of the town with my friends having Richie Sambora as a brother-in-law. Jesus...we might just get some fun into this family. They’ve gotta be better than Tony...sorry, Mom,” he trailed off sheepishly.  
  
“Tony always was like your father,” Carol smiled, a little sadly, “and your father was so focused. Ambitious. But we had fun, didn’t we? We had vacations and….”  
  
“We did! But it was...scheduled fun,” Matt sighed. “After school sports and vacations. We never really just did any spur of the moment kind of fun. I’m not saying it was bad, Mom, but...very...grown-up. Does that make sense?”  
  
“It does,” Carol sighed, “Don’t be too harsh on your father, darling. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be here. He saved me...when I needed saving the most. Oh, he was so persistent when we first started dating. He was fun back then. We’d go to the movies and the carnival when it was in town or trips to the beach. But then when he first went into Council, that’s when his ambition took hold and the fun took a back seat.”  
  
“I get that, Mom,” he replied. “I would never think ill of Dad. I loved him and I love Tony, too. But it was just so hard to not quite live up to what Dad wanted me to be. To make him proud, as Tony did.”  
  
“Oh darling, he loved you both so much. He was so very proud of you, too,” Carol kissed his cheek. “I could see the way his eyes lit up when you came to visit. He just didn’t know how to deal with your...exuberance for life when you were younger.”  
  
“I miss him, Mom,” Matt said, softly. He cleared his throat and continued, “What about Tony? Have you told him yet?”  
  
“Not yet,” she replied. “It’s a face-to-face kind of thing, don’t you think? How do you think he will react?”  
  
“Well, I don’t think he’s going to throw you a parade,” he huffed. “But...he’ll come around eventually. Talking to him, like this, is probably the best thing. Just talk to him like he’s Dad and you’ll be fine.”  
  
Carol grinned and kissed Matt again. “Well...since I haven’t done anything about dinner, how about I freshen up and we can go out. My treat.” She stood, stiff from sitting for so long, as Matt rose from the floor to help his mother. “Ronnie, darling, will you take good care of the photo while I’m changing.”  
  
“Of course, Carol,” Ronnie nodded. “Do you need a hand with anything?”  
  
“No, dear, but thank you. Maybe you can calm my son’s nerves while I’m gone?” she winked and started to leave the room to go change.  
  
“Hey, Mom,” Matt called out, “I can take you to the airport on Friday since I’m working the night shift..”  
  
Carol turned back, seeing her baby and his fiance standing solidly by his side. She smiled and nodded, “I’d love that, Matthew. Thank you.” Friday couldn’t come soon enough. She had so much to do before then too.  
  
  
**Friday**  
  
“Mom! Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Becca called out to Maggie who was finishing getting ready.  
  
“I swear, child, if you yell at me one more time,” Maggie grumbled as she slipped into her boots at the garage door, “you’ll stay at home with your father!”  
  
“But Mooooom,” she wailed. “It’s family night at Rosie’s and Richie Sambora will be there! Oh my god, he’s sooooo cute!”  
  
Maggie shook her head at her fifteen-year-old daughter. Little did she know that she was related now, even if it was by marriage. “Just don’t forget we can’t stay for long. We have to go get Aunt Carol from the airport,” she said as Becca tugged on her arm.  
  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to see Aunt Carol too,” Becca said. “Why is she coming for a visit again?”  
  
“Umm...she has some business to attend to,” Maggie hedged, starting the car and pulling away from the house. “Also, I think she’s going to see Tony while she’s up here. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Miss Nosey Pants?”  
  
Becca slid Richie’s CD into the player in Maggie’s car and turned up the volume, singing along as they drove to the bar. Maggie was nervous. There was no guarantee that Jon was going to be there but it would be the closest she’d been to her long-lost nephew.  
  
Pulling into a car space, Becca let out a little squeal as she got out of the car and jumped around on the pavement, waiting for her mother. Maggie got out of the car and looked at the nondescript building. The only thing that set it apart from the other dark buildings in the area was the neon lights advertising _Rosie’s_. The top floor, from what Maggie could see, was surrounded in huge glass windows on two sides; overlooking the street and the car park down the side of the building. There was a soft, warm glow coming from them which was a contrast to the reds, purples and blues of the neon.  
  
Becca grabbed Maggie’s hand and tugged her toward the entrance behind a small group. They moved into the warmth of the bar and were shown to a table toward the side closest to the bar by an obviously pregnant host, who also took their orders of a wine spritzer for Maggie and a Coke for Becca with an order of fries to nibble on.  
  
“Um, excuse me?” Becca asked, peering at the name tag, “Meg. What time will Richie be playing tonight?”  
  
Meg smiled at the young girl that had stars in her eyes and said, “Richie should be down shortly. He’s just dealing with family stuff at the moment.”  
  
“Family stuff?” Maggie asked. “Sorry...that was nosy of me.”  
  
  
“The guys have got their kids here tonight, hence, ‘Family Night at Rosie’s’,” Meg said. “The kids are a bit excited. They haven’t been around so much since the eldest started school. Oh, excuse me...I’m being called. I’ll get your order to you in just a moment.”  
  
“Thank you!” both Becca and Maggie said in unison.  
  
There was a small commotion from just behind the bar as a large door rolled open and a couple of excited, childish squeals could be heard. Becca was bouncing in her seat and a service person brought their drinks over. Everything was happening at once and Maggie could feel her breath hitch when she saw two men, each with a child in arm, walk through the door.  
  
“Mom! There’s Richie,” Becca said, grabbing at Maggie’s arm. “He’s sooo good looking. Such a shame he’s gay. Even his partner is cute!”  
  
It was all Maggie could do to nod back at her. JJ was just a few feet away from her. He was only slightly shorter than Richie and he was carrying their son. With shaggy dark blonde hair, he smiled suddenly at something the little boy said and Maggie almost gasped. He was so much like Carol. It was as though time slowed down as he and his family walked past their table.  
  
“Mom, look at how adorable their little girl is!” Becca’s voice came through the fog that had settled over her brain. Maggie just wanted to jump from her seat and take JJ...Jon, into her arms.  
  
Maggie watched as Jon and Richie moved through the tables, talking to people as they went; Richie and a patron laughing whilst Jon cringed a little, but still giving an embarrassed smile.  
  
~*~  
  
“So Jon,” one of their longtime patrons said with a teasing wink in Richie’s direction, “are you going to put on a show like last weekend?”  
  
Richie and the people at the table laughed when Jon groaned, shaking his head. “Jack is a bad influence,” he replied.  
  
“Who’s Jack, Daddy?” Sebastian asked, his fingers sifting through Jon’s hair.  
  
“I’ll tell you later, Monkey,” Jon replied giving Seb a squeeze as they continued to their usual table. “Now, remember...you can’t go running off around the room tonight. You can stay around here and near the stage when Papa’s up there, but don’t harass the customers.”  
  
“What about Meg?” Seb asked as Jon put him down. Seb immediately climbed up on a seat, whilst Richie set Lia down onto one of her own.  
  
“I’m sure Meg will be around to say hi to you guys. You’re her favourite customers,” Jon grinned. “Now, I’m going to go get you a drink before Papa needs to set up. Mookie, do you want anything?”  
  
“Beer and water, thanks babe,” Richie said as he stood so that he could keep an eye on the kids and do his hand stretches.  
  
Jon wound his way back through the tables, noting with satisfaction that their advertising for the bar on the thing they called the internet, was working well. New faces mingled with old, and there was a good turn-out of families for Family Night. It was an earlier performance than normal so that anyone with children could enjoy a night out with some good music but still be home at a reasonable hour. He’d floated the idea with Richie after his disastrous hangover from last week. Richie loved the idea so much that he implemented it within the week.  
  
“Jon!” Meg stopped and hugged him as he moved behind the bar. He started preparing two small glasses with fruit juice for Sebastian and Lia, complete with umbrellas and garnishes. “No Jack tonight?”  
  
“Ugh, no,” Jon shuddered, “Too soon. Hey, can you grab Rich a beer and a bottle of water, please, Meggy?”  
  
Meg chuckled, retrieving the bottles from the fridges. “Richie’s got a new admirer in the crowd tonight.”  
  
“Oh?” Jon asked.  
  
“Hmm. Teenage girl. Table 25,” Meg commented. “Boy, does she have stars in her eyes. I almost had to get the mop out when you two walked in,” she chuckled.  
  
Jon looked over to Table 25 and saw the girl Meg was talking about. Typical teenager, he surmised, but it was the older of the two that had the hair on the back of his neck standing. She was staring at him but looked away when Jon met her eyes. There was something about her but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He made a mental note to keep an eye out...just in case.  
  
“Oh, Seb asked for you too, Meg,” Jon said, loading up the tray with their drinks. He put another couple of unfurled, colourful umbrellas on the tray. “I better get back there. Lia’s bouncing off the walls tonight.  
  
“So you’re giving her juice?” Meg grinned, teasing her boss as he moved to the customer side of the bar. “I’ll be over when I can, to say hi to the kids.”  
  
“I’ve already watered it down a little. She won’t know the difference as long as it’s got an umbrella or three.” Picking up the tray of drinks, Jon gave a quick glance over his shoulder to Table 25 to find the woman staring again. Something crawled between his shoulder blades.  
  
He shook it off by the time he got back to their family table. He set the tray of drinks down to a chorus of _‘Oooh’s’_ and _‘thank-you’s’_ from Seb and Lia when they saw their drinks.  
  
“Our daughter is in fine form tonight, Cowboy,” Richie groaned as he reached for his beer. “You’re gonna have a hell of a time getting her to sleep.”  
  
“She’s excited,” Jon stated, as he sat down with the children, “to see Papa play tonight.”  
  
“And on that note, I should go get set up,” he said, leaning over to kiss Lia and Sebastian on the head. “You’ll get yours later, Cowboy.”  
  
Jon pouted at his husband until Richie relented and dropped a kiss on his pouty lips. “Brat!” he admonished with a wink.  
  
“Dada sing wif Papa?!” Lia asked, pointing to the stage.  
  
“Yeah, Daddy. Please sing, too,” Seb said, tugging on his hand. “You can sing all our songs. Please?!”  
  
“Yeah, Daddy...sing with me again, brat?” Richie smirked as he got his acoustic out of the case.  
  
“Maybe...,” Jon said. “If I sing with Papa for you, my little monkeys, you gotta go to bed for me without any fuss, okay?”  
  
“Yay!” Seb cheered and Lia clapped her hands but was quickly distracted by her juice again.  
  
“Who’s going to look after these two?” Jon asked.  
  
“They’ll be fine,” Richie replied. “The staff will look out for them. Besides...Lia will probably get up there with us.”  
  
“True,” he replied. “Hey...Table 25. Do you know them?”  
  
Richie casually looked around the room, pinpointing the table and shook his head. “No, babe, should I?”  
  
Jon sighed, shrugging, “No. I...I just got a weird feeling about them, is all. Meg said the girl has goo-goo eyes for you but the older woman, her mother maybe...I dunno. Just a feeling.”  
  
Richie frowned at Jon’s unease. He flipped his guitar over his shoulder and said, “Babe, we have a lot of new faces here tonight but we’ll have the advantage of being up there,” he pointed to the stage, “so we’ll be able to see everything that happens. The kids will be fine.”  
  
Richie looked around and motioned to one of the guys working the floor. “River, dude, can you put the word out amongst the staff, and only the staff, to keep an eye on Seb and Lia for us when we’re on stage together,” Richie said as quietly as possible so that none of the patrons heard. “Tell Meg to give us the signal when she knows, too.”  
  
“Will do, Rich,” River said, leaving to head to the bar where Meg was supervising.  
  
Both Richie and Jon saw River speak with Meg and her head popped up when she heard the request. Within a couple of minutes, Meg was standing beside them.  
  
“Hi, Meg!” Seb said happily before his eyes, going as wide as saucers, were drawn to her belly. “Wow! You got fat!”  
  
“Sebastian!” his fathers’ scolded.  
  
“Silly, Bebby,” Lia told Seb, pointing at Meg. “Meggy haf bubba...like me, but….” Lia held her hands together to indicate the size since her vocabulary didn’t quite stretch that far and that’s how it had been explained to her.  
  
“Now before you say anything,” Meg, chuckling, held her hands up to fend off any objections, “I wanted to see these two little munchkins and tell them,” she bent as best that she could, to talk at their level, “that I’ll be watching out for you from the bar and that I’ll come over and sit with you when Daddy goes up on stage with Papa. Okay, guys?”  
  
“‘Kay, Meggy,” Lia said.  
  
“Okay, I better get back to the bar,” Meg said, kissing both kids on the top of their head, “and your Papa better get his butt on stage.”  
  
“Hahaha, Meg said butt,” Seb giggled.  
  
“Now that that is settled, Cowboy,” Richie said, dropping a kiss to Jon’s mouth. “I’ll give you the word when I’m gonna call you up. Easy songs...usual stuff we sing for these two. I’ll save the rest for later tonight.”  
  
Jon nodded and said, “Break a leg, babe. We’ll be watching.” With a final kiss, Richie adjusted his cowboy hat and stepped up on stage to applause and cheers, the loudest coming from their table.  
  
Richie stepped up to the mic, plugging his guitar into the sound system and got comfortable on the stool. “Thank you! How are you all doing tonight? Thanks for coming out a little earlier than normal,” he said, taking a sip from his water bottle. “It’s nice to see so many young ones here tonight. Ah...so I’m gonna keep things simple and fun for the first half of the show. You might know some of these…oh, er, these are some of our kids’ favourite songs so you might hear them singing along.”  
  
Richie started a familiar beat. _Stomp, stomp, clap. Stomp, stomp, clap._ It didn’t take long for Sebastian and Lia to join in, keeping the beat against the tabletop. Jon moved their drinks out of the way. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d lost food or drink to the ever-present music in their lives. More and more of the audience took to the beat as Richie finger-picked out an acoustic version of the Queen classic, expertly making the strings bend to give the illusion of having his Strat with him.  
  
Jon alternated between enjoying his husband’s performance and keeping their children amused, finally relenting and allowing them to move from the table to dance as Richie moved through his setlist* of Beatles classics.  
  
Lia started to get a little braver and clambered up onto the stage to dance and as much as Jon tried to get her to come back down, he knew it was a lost cause. Both kids knew not to play with any of the cables and it would have been impossible to do if the rest of the band were there with him, reducing the amount of room for her to play. Jon could see that Seb wanted to go up too, so he gave him a nod and without further hesitation, joined his sister and father.  
  
Richie had just finished _Forever Young_ and swivelled on his stool to see what his kids were up to. He looked over to Jon who just shrugged and smiled.  
  
“Well, as you can see, I seem to be flanked by my back up singers,” Richie said into the mic and Lia ran up to him, throwing her arm around his leg.  
  
“Papa!” she said.  
  
“Hey, Babygirl. I’m kinda working here, sweetheart,” Richie said into the mic before leaning over to pick her up. “Say hi to everyone since you’re up here.”  
  
Lia waved shyly before ducking her head into Richie’s shoulder. Seb was lying on his back at the edge of the stage.  
  
“As you can see, I have a couple of helpers tonight but I think I need one more for these next couple of songs,” Richie said. “Lia, do you wanna help Daddy and Seb sing the next song?”  
  
He held her closer to the mic and Lia said, “Daddy! Sing wif Papa!” Seb raced from the stage and started pulling on Jon’s hand as he took a big swallow from his beer.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen failed kiddie-wrangler of the night,” Richie chuckled, “Mr Jon Bongiovi.”  
  
Jon grabbed the other mic that was waiting off-stage for him, turning it on and let Seb pull him up the couple of steps to the stage to an enthusiastic round of applause, hearing the catcalls of the regulars that knew that they were in for a good night.  
  
“Hey there, Cowboy,” Richie said, just loud enough for the mic to pick up.  
  
“I take offence to the failed part of that statement,” Jon said with a smile as he walked over to Richie as he was putting Lia back down on the ground. “I don’t know where these two get the show-off gene from?!”  
  
“I have no idea, Mr I-Can-Drink-A-Whole-Bottle-Of-Whiskey-In-One-Night-Last-Weekend,” Richie said looking at him pointedly. The raucous laughter through the audience pinpointed the ones that were there to witness Jon’s performance.  
  
Jon groaned. “I’m never gonna live that down, am I?”  
  
“Nope!” Richie said. “So Babygirl, what shall we sing for everyone tonight,” he asked his daughter.  
  
“Mah mama mah,” she answered excitedly.  
  
“Translated; that’s Mah Na Mah Na from The Muppets,” Jon said into the mic, kneeling down to Seb and Lia’s height as Richie started the tune.  
  
“Help us out, if you know it,” Richie said to the audience. “We only have to sing it about a thousand times a day.”  
  
All the kids in the audience joined in, as did some of the adults and it proved to be very popular to break the ice and keep the smaller kids occupied. As Richie started the silly song, Jon, with Seb clinging to his side, held the microphone to allow Seb and Lia to sing most of the chorus, such as it was. Feeling braver, Seb stepped out from Jon and took a bow at the end of the song as the applause and cheers exploded.  
  
Jon reminded them to be polite as he held the mic up to Seb, who said a quiet ‘Thank you’ before Lia did the same. Jon and Richie exchanged a look, immensely proud of their kids.  
  
“Monkey song next, Papa,” Sebastian said.  
  
“Monkey song for our monkey man, huh?”  
  
~*~  
  
“Becca, we have to go or we’ll miss Aunt Carol’s plane,” Maggie said, tapping her daughter on the shoulder.  
  
“But Mom,” Becca said, disappointment lacing her tone thickly, “after the next song. Please?!”  
  
Maggie checked her watch and figured they could stay for a little while longer. The songs had moved into softer ones and lullabies so she assumed the set was wrapping up.  
  
While Becca was watching intently for Richie and his music, Maggie had been watching for another reason. She watched the interaction between Richie and his children before being completely blown away when Jon had joined them on stage. She had to remind herself to keep breathing through their duets. Not only was the father and child relationship beautiful between the four of them but when Jon had joined his voice with Richie’s, Maggie got chills up her spine. Finding the words to describe it to Carol later would be difficult.  
  
The children had worn themselves out with dancing and singing and Jon had ushered them off-stage and back to the table near the front of the stage, off to the side. She watched, without being too obtrusive, as Jon drew Sebastian’s chair close to his and drew him under his arm. The toddler, Lia, climbed up on Jon’s lap and snuggled into him as they continued to watch Richie on stage for the next few songs.  
  
Maggie assumed that there must have been some indication from Jon to Richie about leaving when Richie spoke before the next song.  
  
“Please indulge me with the next songs. Before my cheeky little monkeys head off upstairs to bed...I usually sing them these songs at bedtime when I’m home. Goodnight my babies, I love you to the moon and back and I’ll be upstairs soon.” Richie blew kisses toward the table and Maggie saw both children catch them and blow them back as a collective Awww went through the audience.  
  
“This one is Li-Li’s song,” Richie mumbled. “This is Daughter….”  
  
_Everything she sees  
She says she wants.  
Everything she says she wants  
I see she gets.  
  
That's my daughter in the water  
Everything she owns I bought her  
Everything she owns.  
That's my daughter in the water,  
Everything she knows I taught her.  
Everything she knows._  
  
As the song finished, Lia slipped from Jon’s lap and tottered sleepily back onto the stage looking for her bedtime kiss from her Papa. Richie picked her up and whispered in her ear before kissing her goodnight. She turned around and blew a kiss out to the audience before Richie put her down. She went straight back to Jon and resumed her spot on his lap.  
  
“My heart,” Richie groaned, clutching dramatically at his chest. “Gah...she’s gonna be the death of us.” He cleared his throat, clearly overcome with emotion before saying, “This one goes without saying. Sebby, I love you, kiddo.”  
  
_Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here  
  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_  
  
Maggie noticed that quite a few families were packing up to take their sleepy little ones home, whilst older children were pleading their case for staying out a little longer. Checking her watch again, Maggie motioned to Becca to start moving. She looked over to Jon’s table for one last look and noticed that he was handing her grand-niece to the bar Manager as he picked a sleepy Sebastian up into his arms. As they made their way to the large door at the bar, Jon caught Maggie staring. He gave her a quizzical look as they passed by.  
  
“Becca,” Maggie said, “We have to go.” She stood, grabbing her coat from the chair behind her and made her way to the main entrance, trusting that Becca would be behind her.  
  
“Mom, can we come back another time? Maybe while Aunt Carol is in town?” Becca asked, loud enough for Jon to overhear. He turned briefly to meet Maggie’s eyes one last time before he slipped through the door with his child to the sound of Richie singing Golden Slumbers.  
  
Maggie nodded absently, her heart hammering, and pushed the door open grateful for the cold air hitting her face as she briskly walked back to the car. “Hurry up, Becca! We still have a long drive to the airport.”  
  
  
**_*~Family Night Playlist~*_**_  
_

_https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5iDZlSp4vjNd9ylM9mKAhe?si=qvmoH_sGRBmT9TCfP6gEow  
  
We Will Rock You - Queen - acoustic  
Octopus’s Garden - The Beatles  
Yellow Submarine - The Beatles  
Maxwell’s Silver Hammer - The Beatles  
Here Comes The Sun - The Beatles  
Forever Young - Rod Stewart  
Mah Na Mah Na - The Muppets - duet with Seb and Lia + crowd  
Hey Hey We’re The Monkees - The Monkees - duet  
God Only Knows What I’d Be - Beach Boys - duet  
You Are The Sunshine Of My Life - Stevie Wonder - duet  
I’m A Believer - The Monkees - duet  
Isn’t She Lovely - Stevie Wonder  
Put Your Head On My Shoulder - Leif Garrett  
Child Of Mine - Carol King  
Daughter - Peter Blegved/Louden Wainwright III  
Beautiful Boy - John Lennon  
Golden Slumbers - The Beatles  
Lullaby - Billy Joel_


	18. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol knocked on the door. She was nervous but clear-headed. This was going to be the biggest hurdle.
> 
> The door swung open. “Mom?!” Tony exclaimed, “Wh-what the hell are you doing here?”
> 
> “Well, that’s a lovely way to greet your mother,” Carol chuckled. “Am I interrupting something?” She looked over his shoulder, pretending to be looking for someone. “May I come in, darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step by step Jon is getting closer to finding the elusive Carol...or has she found him first?
> 
> Can't wait to read all your comments for this one ;)
> 
> Love
> 
> Jxxx

** _ _ **

**_Late Saturday Morning_ **

Carol knocked on the door. She was nervous but clear-headed. This was going to be the biggest hurdle.

The door swung open. “Mom?!” Tony exclaimed, “Wh-what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well, that’s a lovely way to greet your mother,” Carol chuckled. “Am I interrupting something?” She looked over his shoulder, pretending to be looking for someone. “May I come in, darling?”

“Of-of course. Mom! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming up?” he asked, standing aside to let Carol into his apartment. “Where are you staying?”

“I’m staying with Aunt Maggie so you don’t have to worry about me cramping your style,” Carol grinned as she surveyed the space. So ordered...just like his father. Turning and holding out her arms, “Do I get a hug?”

Tony stepped into her arms for a hug. “You just took me by surprise, Mom. It’s good to see you though. Is Matt okay?”

“He’s fine,” she said, releasing him. “He’s been busy at the hospital but he sends his love.”

“Coffee?” Tony asked and Carol nodded, following him into the kitchen. “So what’s up, Mom? Why are you here...instead of on the beach?”

“I...have some business to attend to,” she said, releasing a deep breath, “which includes talking to you.”

“Oh?” He handed her a mug of coffee. “Kitchen table kind of talk or living room sofa?”

“This is definitely a living room sofa kind of talk, darling,” Carol gave Tony a short, grim smile and linked her arm through his as they stepped back into the main room. “How is work?”

“Mom, don’t change the subject,” he frowned as Carol took a seat. 

“Hand me my purse, would you, darling?” she asked, setting her mug on the coffee table as Tony reached behind him for her handbag that Carol had left when she walked in. Carol was surprised how calm she sounded when in actual fact, she was terrified.

Telling Matt was one thing but Tony was so much like her late husband, that it was almost like stepping back in time.

“I’m going to tell you exactly the same things I’ve already told Matty,” Carol said.

“You’ve spoken to Matt? Are you sick, Mom?” Tony asked worriedly. 

Carol mental rolled her eyes but gave no outward indication of her frustration with both of their concerns for her health. It was understandable considering their father. “No, darling, I’m not sick,” she said, slipping her hand into her purse and instantly putting her hand on the key ring. She had tucked it away in a special compartment. “There’s no easy way of telling you this, Tony, so I’ll show you. Then you’ll let me explain without interruption, do you understand?”

“Umm...okay, I guess,” Tony said. Carol half expected her son to jump out of his skin, he was so tightly wound.

She took a deep, steadying breath and held her hand out to Tony. It held the photo frame, face up. “Tony, my darling...this is your brother. His name is Jon and his partner’s name is Richie Sambora and those are their children.”

“M-my...brother?” Tony looked at his mother.

As with telling Matt, Carol felt a little more weight lift from her heart and knew that the final piece would rest with finding Jon.

“What the hell, Mom?!” Tony snarled. “Why am I only hearing about this now? When did you tell Matt?” He pushed angrily from the sofa and started pacing. “A secret brother, Mom?!” he scoffed, throwing his hands up. “I suppose you’re gonna tell me that...that you were, I dunno, a fucking street whore or something, too?!” 

“Actually...yes,” Carol said in a quiet but firm voice.

Tony turned sharply back to his mother with a look of abject horror before stumbling back to the sofa with a small whine.

“I told Matt earlier this week because he was in Florida,” Carol replied a little sharply. “You are hearing about it now because this isn't a conversation I was prepared to have on the phone.”

“But, Mom…” Tony started to speak but was stopped when Carol raised her hand.

“Anthony Michael Blake! Now, you will sit there and you will listen,” she instructed, brooking no argument from her son. Reaching out to hold Tony’s hand and softening her tone she added, “I promise I will explain everything.”

Taking a deep breath Carol began to tell her story, “When I was sixteen, I met and fell in love with a boy from my English class...”

~*~

** _Earlier That Day_ **

Maggie hadn’t slept well after they’d got home from the airport. Thankfully Becca had fallen asleep on the way there and was too sleepy to gush about being at Rosie’s to her Aunt.

The look in Jon’s eyes as they met for that final time led Maggie to believe that he had some type of recognition of her or at least Carol’s name when Becca had said it. She could tell he hadn’t pieced it together but there was something in those blue eyes, that were so much like her sister’s.

_ It was impossible though, wasn’t it? How could he know? _ These were the things that had kept Maggie from a deep, restful sleep.

Jack, her husband, had taken Becca to soccer practice on his way to work so Maggie allowed herself another hour or two lounging in bed. Becca would be staying over at one of her girlfriends’ places that night, so it was just herself and a peacefully sleeping Carol in the house when she finally dragged herself from bed.

Maggie showered and dressed because Carol had wanted to talk to Tony as soon as possible this morning. Finally making it downstairs, Maggie knocked on the spare bedroom door. “Carol, it’s after ten. I’ll get the coffee going,” she called through the door. “If you want to catch Tony before he goes into the office, we’ll need to get a move on.”

“It’s open, Mags,” came the reply.

Maggie opened the door and found Carol sitting on the side of the bed in a similar state of morning preparation. Her hair was still damp but she was dressed and made up.

“Coffee sounds wonderful, Sis,” Carol stood and hugged Maggie. “You look tired. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a bad dream,” Maggie hedged. “Are you ready for today?” she asked as the sisters moved through to the bright kitchen.

An hour later Maggie was dropping Carol off outside Tony’s apartment building. 

“Good luck, Sis,” she said as Carol opened the door. “Call me if you need a ride home or anything else, okay?!”

“I’ll be fine, Mags, thanks though. I love you,” Carol smiled and closed the door.

Maggie waited until Carol had disappeared through the main entrance before she pulled the car back out into the street and set her course toward Rosie’s for the second time within 24-hours. She had woken with a resolve to save her sister some pain and test the waters of a reunion.

Pulling into the car park a short drive later, Maggie steeled herself as she got out of the car and looked up at the top floor as she had last night. By day it looked the same as every other window on the surrounding buildings. She had wondered if the family lived upstairs since Jon had disappeared up the stairs with Sebastian last night.

She pushed open the doors and looked around, taking in the details that she missed last night. The tasteful decor and large dark wood bar, artfully lit to display the multitude of bottles on the shelves behind and the stage at the end of the room where Richie and Jon had performed. The place was filled with diners for the lunch trade. A pleasant hum of conversation filled the room while the underlying music played softly.

“Hi there. Welcome to Rosie’s. I’m River. Table for one for lunch?” Maggie started a little when the server interrupted her inspection.

“Oh…um, yes please,” Maggie replied.

“This way, please,” River said with a smile, grabbing a menu on his way past the bar and leading her to a table. 

“Oh! This was the table we had last night,” she exclaimed, happily.

“I thought your face was familiar. Meg was on the floor last night and I was behind the bar when I wasn’t serving,” he smiled. “You had a younger woman with you.”

“Hmm, my daughter,” she nodded.

“So happy to see you back again today.”

Maggie made her selection quickly; club sandwich and a lime and soda and River was just about to walk away when Maggie said, “Excuse me. I don’t suppose Jon is available at the moment?”

“Ah...just let me check,” River said with a small frown. Maggie watched his movements, placing her order before disappearing behind a small wall, presumably to the office, not toward the door she’d seen Jon exit through.

As she waited, another server bought her drink over from the bar and left with a polite smile. Maggie was stirring the lime wedge through the soda water when she felt a presence in front of her. She gasped when she saw Richie standing there, not Jon as she expected.

“Oh! You startled me,” Maggie chuckled nervously. She held out her hand. “I’m Margaret Cartwright. If you have a moment, I’d like to have a word with you please?”

“You were here last night,” Richie said. He hadn’t taken Maggie’s offered hand nor did he take a seat. He stood with his arms crossed defensively across his chest with a frown creasing between his eyes. “Jonny said you were staring, watching him and our kids.”

Maggie shivered as Richie coldly looked her up and down, before meeting her eyes and saying flatly, “I know you. I know who you are.”

“Oh? You do?”

“Yes,” Richie nodded. “You’re Maggie. Maggie Sharkey. Aren’t you?”

“I...I am...how do you know that name?”

“Does that matter at this point in time?” Richie said, finally sitting down and motioning to the bar for a drink. “How did you find us? More importantly, why are you here?”

“It’s not hard to find you, Richie,” Maggie smiled tentatively. “You’re in my daughter’s music magazines and the papers. Local boy makes good.”

Richie nodded. “Okay. I’ll give you that one. So what do you want with Jonny?” His beer was brought to him and he took a sip.

“He’s my nephew, what do you think I want from him?” Maggie bristled. “Look...I’m not here to try and scam you for money or anything like that. I-I just want to know him. Explain to him what happened.”

“Oh, we know what happened,” Richie said, snappily. “His mother abandoned him with the babysitter and ran off with her drug dealer pimp when your parents kicked her out for being pregnant to her high school sweetheart.”

“But...how...how do you know that?” Maggie gasped.

“How doesn’t matter right here and now,” Richie said, leaning forward in his chair. “I don’t have time to explain. My daughter is asleep by herself and Jon and Sebastian are due back from the cemetery soon.”

“He’s gone to see John again?”

“How do you know he’s been there?” Richie snapped. “Are you following him for a reason?”

“He left something there with his father. I-I found it and...and kept it,” Maggie said, knowing how bad that sounded even to her ears. 

“Then I would suggest you give it back,” Richie snarled, holding his hand out.

“I-I don’t have it,” she replied with a shake of her head. “I sent it to Carol. She has it. She...she wants to arrange a meeting.”

“She’s...Carol’s alive?” It was Richie’s turn to be surprised, falling back into the chair.

“Very much so.” Maggie glimpsed her first moment of hope. “She’s with Tony, her son. Explaining the situation to him as we speak.”

“Her son?”

“Yes, she has two younger sons. Tony and Matthew.”

“Fuck! Jonny’s got brothers,” he mused. A distressed cry came from the office and Richie turned immediately toward the sound. “Gimme a sec.” He stood and raced back toward the office.

Maggie’s sandwich arrived and she took her first bite, suddenly hungry. Richie returned with Lia, teary-eyed and clinging to his neck. He sat down with her. Lia was even cuter up close and looked exactly like JJ had, or would have looked like if she’d been able to watch him grow.

“Oh! Hi there, little one,” Maggie cooed to her grand-niece.

“Lia, say hi to...Maggie,” Richie said, kissing Lia’s cheek as he settled her on his lap.

Lia eyed her warily before pulling her thumb from her mouth and mumbled a shy greeting. “Papa...lady from Dada’s box,” she said, pointing to Maggie.

“Yes, Babygirl,” Richie replied, shooting Maggie a quick look. “We found your shoebox. Because...we live in your parents' house.”

Maggie cried out, clasping her hand over her mouth.

“Listen, I don’t have much time before Jonny and Seb get back,” Richie said. “I don’t want you saying anything until I have time to warn him you’re here. Jon has been through enough. If you do anything or say anything to hurt him-.”

Maggie threw down her napkin on the table with a snap. “All I’ve _ ever _ wanted was to hold JJ in my arms. I’ve been waiting since the day he was born. Thirty-five years, I’ve been waiting! I will _ not _ do anything to jeopardise this opportunity.”

“All I want to do is see if he is willing to meet Carol. It would kill her if he rejected her now,” Maggie said.

“What?! Like she rejected him when he was four?!” Richie snarled. “You got a nerve, lady.”

“Carol did it to save JJ!” she retorted. “If he had stayed with her, they’d both be dead!”

Maggie sighed and said, “I don’t want to fight Richie. You’re family now. Whether you like it or not...we’re family. Please. Just let me talk to him.”

Lia slipped off Richie’s lap at that point, her shyness overcome, and went to Maggie, holding her arms up to be lifted. Maggie sent Richie a surprised look. He granted her permission with a sigh and a nod.

Maggie leaned forward and picked the little girl up. Lia looked at her very seriously before wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck for a hug. Maggie closed her eyes and returned the hug.

“I’ll give you one chance,” Richie said, “but I get to talk to him first. If he says no...end of story. Understand?!”

“Thank you, Richie,” Maggie replied and kissed Lia on the cheek and released her to her father.

Richie pushed up from the table and scooped Lia up. “If he wants to talk to you, I’ll let him know you’re here,” he said, grabbing his beer in his free hand and walking back toward the office without a backward glance.

~*~

Jon was still bristling slightly when he and Seb arrived back at Rosie’s but he managed to keep it under control, as he had promised Richie. The actual item wasn’t valuable by any means but it was the fact that it was gone. 

He and Seb had driven out early-ish on Saturday morning. It was a crisp, clear morning with a slight breeze. Jon had made sure both children were bundled up against the chill. After leaving Richie and Lia at Rosie’s, the two of them had stopped along the way to buy some fresh pastries, a coffee for Jon and some fresh flowers for John.

It was an easy trip with Seb asking questions and telling funny stories to fill the time in. Jon parked the car and led Seb through the graveyard to his father’s resting place.

“It’s different from Grandpa Adam’s grave, Daddy,” Seb noted. Jon had suggested taking the pastries with them as a little picnic of sorts. Seb had readily agreed and made himself in charge of the bag while Jon carried the flowers.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jon agreed. “That’s because this one is for soldiers. Grandpa Adam’s isn’t. Grandpa John was in the Army but he had an accident and died.”

“That’s sad,” Seb replied. “Have you found your Mama, Daddy?”

“Not yet, kiddo,” Jon said, squeezing Seb’s hand. “But I’m looking for her. You and Lia will be very lucky having three sets of grandparents. Not too many kids have that. Some have none.”

“Like you didn’t, Daddy.” Seb’s big brown eyes, so much like Richie’s, looked up at him. “But now you do. Grandpa John and Grandma...um….”

“Carol. Grandma Carol,” Jon filled in for Seb. “Yeah...I guess I do, huh?”

After the initial shock of the additional flowers mixed with their own and the anger of the missing keyring, Jon managed to pull himself together for Seb’s sake and they had a lovely, if not cold, visit with Grandpa John. As with Lia, Seb showed no hesitation about sitting down and talking to a headstone. They’d been doing it their whole lives with Grandpa Adam.

Jon had been sheltering Seb with his own body but it still didn’t stop him from shivering and with the snacks all gone, Jon decided that it was time to go home.

“C’mon, kiddo,” he said, wrapping his arms around his son. “Time to go home. You’re cold and I’m cold. Say bye to Grandpa John.” He stood Seb on his feet before standing himself. “See ya soon, Dad.” It still felt kinda weird but he was getting used to calling John, Dad.

“Daddy! Look at that butterfly!” Seb exclaimed, pointing to the creature fluttering around their heads before settling on the headstone. “It’s huge...and so pretty with all that blue. Why is there a butterfly at this time of year? It’s too cold.”

“I dunno, baby,” Jon shrugged, earning himself an eye roll from his son at the endearment. “C’mon, let’s get outta here. Race you to the car?”

“Yeah!” Seb exclaimed and took off with Jon following close behind.

The ride back to Rosie’s was quiet as Seb napped, only waking as Jon pulled the car into their car park behind the building. 

Walking through the back entrance, they were both greeted warmly by the staff as Jon steered Seb away from the desserts being prepared.

Stepping through the door of the office, Jon found Richie on the floor colouring in with Lia. 

“How was Grandpa John?” he asked Seb as they swapped positions, Seb lying on the floor with Lia while Richie stood, hanging Seb’s jacket.

“Still dead,” Seb replied, blandly, without looking up.

Richie snorted in amusement as Jon walked in, shucking his jacket off and hanging it up.

“Hey, you two,” Jon said tiredly, falling onto the couch. 

“How was your visit, babe?”

“Fine, I guess,” Jon frowned.

“What happened?” Richie asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa, looking at Jon.

“Some _ person,” _ Jon’s voice dripped with sarcasm, trying not to swear in front of the kids, “has taken the photo I left. But, get this, there were other flowers mixed in with our bunch from last time. Obviously taken apart then put back together again. What’s with that?!” 

“Daddy was cross at first,” Seb offered, “but he got over it. He called them the F word, Papa!”

Jon groaned and mumbled something about Seb being a snitch and tossed a cushion at him. Seb giggled and said, “Thanks for the cushion, Daddy.”

“Did he now?” Richie sent Jon a pointed look. “Maybe Daddy brat has earned a reward later, for holding himself in check?”

“Mmm definitely need a reward,” Jon agreed with a lascivious grin.

Richie fell silent, looking at Jon until he asked, “Something wrong, Mookie?”

“Not wrong. Not yet anyway,” Richie replied. “Seb, I just have to show Daddy something at the bar. Watch Lia for me and I’ll be back real soon.”

“Okay, Papa.”

Richie held his hand out to Jon. “Cowboy, I think I know someone that can explain everything,” Richie said, as he led Jon out to the main room.

He stopped, still in the shadows. “Same table as last night,” he said to Jon, holding Jon firmly against his chest.

“Is that...? Is she…?” Jon stammered. Richie felt the tremble race through Jon and he held on tight in case Jon’s knees gave way. 

“No, it’s not your mother...that’s Maggie.” Richie let Jon catch his breath, kissing Jon’s temple to calm him. Jon’s heart was pounding beneath his ribs and Richie could feel the vibrations against his chest. “I gotcha, Cowboy. You don’t have to do anything. I’ve already told her that if you don’t want to speak with her...end of story.”

“Yo-you’ve spoken to her?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Richie acknowledged. “She asked to see you. River came and got me instead,” he explained.

“How did she…?” Jon hesitated. 

“That’s something you need to ask her, baby,” Richie murmured against Jon’s hair. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Jon shook his head and dragged his gaze away from his Aunt to turn in Richie’s arms. “Just...just hold me a moment, Mookie,” he asked as he slipped his arms around Richie’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

Richie smiled softly, “Anytime, anywhere, my love.” He bent to tenderly touch his lips to Jon’s as he held Jon tightly. “You got this, baby. I’m going to clock off and take the kids upstairs. If you need me, just say the word, okay? Whatever happens, Cowboy.”

Jon nodded and hugged Richie fiercely. “I love you, Mookie...I’ll be okay.”

Jon blew out a breath and wiped his hands down his jeans before he walked over to Table 25. He stood back a little and looked over his shoulder to see Richie waiting. He sent him a small smile.

Jon took the final, fateful, steps to the table to confront his Aunt. “They said you wanted to see me,” he said, standing with his arms crossed, looking down at her, unconsciously mirroring Richie’s defensive stance.

He’d deliberately startled the woman and took her moment of surprise to evaluate her. He watched her as she rose from the table to stand in front of him, her eyes searching his face just as he was doing to hers. He could see the young woman in the last of the photos in the face that was before him.

“Oh! JJ…,” she gasped as she reached out to touch his face.

“No! Don’t touch me,” Jon snarled and flinched away from her. “JJ is long gone. That person died when he was a boy. If that’s who you’re hoping to find...you’re fair out of luck.”

“I-I’m sorry!” Maggie drew her hand back sharply and had the good grace to be embarrassed. “Please...Jon. Please sit and talk with me?” She sat back down, her hand nervously flitting around the table, pushing her lunch to the side. “Please. I-I want to...talk...just talk.”

Jon stood motionless. He felt eyes on him; Maggie’s, some of the patrons and most of all, Richie’s. His eyes flicked Richie’s way. Richie nodded before slipping back into the shadows to the office. Jon huffed out a breath and sat down. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Jon...I never stopped searching for you,” Maggie said. “I just want you to know that. But you disappeared. As though into thin air.”

“I don’t believe that,” Jon snapped. “Surely the cops would have done searches for any other family when they were looking for _ her _.”

Maggie shook her head. “Your mother-,” she stopped when she heard Jon scoff at the term. She started again, “Carol had fallen in with a bad crowd. She...she was being controlled-.”

“I read all of that in the diary and the letters,” he said. “Richie said you knew something about the missing key ring at my father’s grave.”

“I don’t have it, Jon,” Maggie said. “Your _ mother _has it. You need to speak to her. If you’re not willing to listen to me, then...at least let her explain her actions.”

“And how am I going to do that, huh?”

“She’s in town at the moment,” Maggie replied. “She’s at your brother’s right now.”

“M-my brother?” It was his turn to be taken aback.

“Yes. You have two younger brothers, Jon. Anthony and Matthew. Now...do you want me to set up a meeting?” Maggie took a steadying breath before asking “Do you want to talk to your mother, Jon?”

~*~

Carol held onto her composure until the cab pulled up at Maggie’s place and she’d made it safely inside the house. She closed the front door with a click and leaned heavily against the heavy wood.

“How did it go?” Maggie asked from the top of the stairs.

“Oh, Maggie...I think I may have lost another son,” she said, as she slipped to the floor and wept.

“Shit!” Maggie said as she went to her sister’s side and helped her from the floor. “C’mon, Sis, let’s get you into the kitchen.” Maggie supported Carol through the house and settled her at the table while she quickly made some sweet, hot tea.

Carol sat, staring into space as Maggie bustled through the kitchen, eventually placing a steaming mug of tea in front of her and wrapping Carol’s hands around it.

“Drink!” Maggie instructed. “Then talk to me. Was Tony that angry?”

“He’s hurt. Hurt and lashing out,” Carol said. “I should have expected it but...but the names he called me still…”she trailed off into a tearful silence.

“Little fucker! Wait till I see him next,” Maggie grumbled. “Do you think he’ll come around?”

“I-I don’t know,” Carol shrugged. “He actually flinched when I went to kiss him goodbye,” she cried. “I just want all my boys to be together...or at least know each other. They don’t have to be best friends but at least know that they exist.”

Maggie chafed her sister’s arm in support, “Well...you only have one more to tell. I- I think I need to….” Maggie trailed off, changing her mind about telling Carol that she’d seen Jon earlier. Maggie knew that Carol needed to unload further.

“Sometimes I regret Tony becoming a lawyer. It’s made him so judgemental and cold...maybe cold isn’t the right word, maybe business-like is better? I don’t know...,” Carol continued, not picking up on Maggie’s hesitation, for which Maggie was grateful. “You know he had the nerve of accusing me of bigamy?! Then threw in an illegal marriage because I was underage.”

Maggie tsked. How could her much-loved nephew be so dense and hurtful to his mother? Carol needed some good news, she decided. “How about we go to visit John on Monday morning?”

“Oh, Mags...that sounds lovely,” Carol said. “Thank you. It will be nice to talk to him for a while. It’s been too long.”

“Then I’ll take you for lunch…,” Maggie suggested. It was now or never, she decided. “At Rosie’s. It has a lovely lunch menu.”

Carol froze. “What did you do, Mags?” she whispered.

“Hate me all you want, Carol,” Maggie said. “But he wants to see you.”

“Maggie...what did you do?” she repeated, a little louder this time.

“Becca wanted me to take her to Rosie’s on the way to the airport. She wanted to see Richie sing and Rosie’s was having a Family Night,” Maggie explained. “Oh, Carol...you should hear Jon and Richie performing together. And the children-.”

“Maggie!” Carol cried, pushing away from the table. “How are you only telling me this now? That was _ last night _! A-and what?! You went back there today?! 

“Yes! I needed to-.”

“My god, Maggie! You could have ruined it all!”

“Carol...I’m sorry! I know it was rash of me but I was doing it for your sake,” she bit back. “I didn’t want to see you hurt any more than you already have been. Forgive me for being a loving sister, like_ I _always have been!” Maggie dropped her face into her hands and wept. 

“I-I want to tell Jack and Becca about Jon too...tomorrow night! I’m just as guilty of keeping secrets from them as you are with Tony and Matt. It’s time, Carol! It’s time to heal and at least put this _ omission _ to rest, once and for all.” Maggie kept her head bowed as she spoke, twisting her hands in her lap.

The sisters sat in the silence of the kitchen as the clock ticked away, marking the fleeting time of their lives.

“He...JJ wants to see me?” Carol finally asked in a small voice.

Maggie looked up into Carol’s tear-filled eyes and nodded. “Just...don't call him JJ,” she said.

Carol pulled her chair closer to her sister and took her hands in hers. “We can tell Jack and Becca tomorrow night. They deserve to know the truth too. I’m so sorry, Maggie. For forcing you to live with my lie for all these years. I don’t know how you’ve done it. Don’t ever think I don’t appreciate what you’ve done for me,” she said, kissing Maggie’s knuckles. “I love you, Sis.”

“You’re my sister, Carol. I’d do anything for you,” Maggie replied, tearfully. “I hated Mom and Dad for what they did to you.”

Carol hugged Maggie to her tightly.

“OH!” Maggie exclaimed, pushing away from Carol. “Jon and Richie...they bought the old house! Mom and Dad’s house!”

“What?!” Carol gasped in shock. “Tell me! Tell me everything.” 


	19. Learn To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ringing the doorbell three times and getting no answer Matt took to banging on the door and shouting his brother’s name.  
Eventually, he heard a frustrated “Justa minute” followed by shuffling noises and the sound of the lock turning.  
The door opened revealing the main living area and Matt was only slightly surprised to see the state of Tony’s normally pristine residence.  
“I take it you’ve been talking to Mom,” Matt said as blandly as he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

** _SATURDAY EVENING_ **

  
  


After ringing the doorbell three times and getting no answer Matt took to banging on the door and shouting his brother’s name.

Eventually, he heard a frustrated “Justa minute” followed by shuffling noises and the sound of the lock turning.

The door opened revealing the main living area and Matt was only slightly surprised to see the state of Tony’s normally pristine residence.

“I take it you’ve been talking to Mom,” Matt said as blandly as he was able.

“The fuck you doin’ here?” Tony slurred. “First Mom...now you?”

Tony closed the door as Matt pushed passed him, dumping his overnight bag on the sofa. He saw the half-empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table and picked it up, taking a pull from it. Matt let the burn of the alcohol fortify him.

“Good to see you too, big brother,” Matt said, throwing himself down onto the sofa and propping his feet up on the coffee table. “I like what you’ve done with the place. It’s so...post-tantrum.”

“So you know?! How the fuck can you be so calm about it?” Tony grumbled, grabbing the bottle from Matt’s hand and flopping into the matching chair. 

“About what? Mom’s first husband and our older, secret brother? Yeah, I know,” Matt nodded. “I had Ronnie to talk to, to help me through it. I figured I’d offer you the same opportunity.”

“It shouldn’t even be a thing, man,” Tony snarled and tipped the bottle to his mouth again. “Our Mom..._ our Mom _ ...has _lied _to us our whole lives. She lied to Dad, too!”

Matt reached for the bottle, grabbing it from his brother’s hand as Tony stood and paced the living room again in agitation. This was going to be at least a two bottle conversation, Matt figured.

“Mom had another family, Matt. She married illegally...she was only sixteen for fuck’s sake. _ Sixteen! _ Not to mention being pregnant!”

“Like you and Tracey were in high school,” Matt said casually. Waiting for the bomb he just dropped to explode, he was ready to dive for cover to avoid the shrapnel.

“Yeah, but- wait!” Tony spun on his heels, pinning his brother with a stare. 

Matt almost had to laugh with how pale Tony had become at the mention of his senior year girlfriend. “You thought you’d got away with it, didn’t you?” Matt said.

“Yo-you didn’t tell Mom, did you?” Tony stuttered.

“Oh...and keep a _ secret _for you? Just like Mom did?” Matt countered, letting his brother squirm for a while before shaking his head. “No. I haven’t told Mom. But you need to,” he said, leaning forward and dragging his feet off the table to prop his elbows on his knees. “Do you get my point though, Tony? Some secrets need to be kept until the right time comes along to reveal them. Some get found out sooner than anticipated.”

Matt waited for a moment before continuing, “Would you have preferred Mom to get an illegal abortion in some back alley shop with dirty instruments? So that she would never have been able to conceive us or even worse, bled out from the tiniest nick to the wrong blood vessel? Then you and I wouldn’t even exist.”

Tony, having had the wind taken out of his sails somewhat, sat heavily on the sofa next to Matt. “Did she tell you the rest? Did she tell you that she rang me… oh, about a month ago...and asked me about a case that had happened a few years back?”

Matt shook his head. “No. What case?”

“A pedophile case. It was back when Dad was at his worst...his final days,” Tony said. “I dunno if you remember it but it was an adoption agency owner running a pedo ring using the agency as a front.”

“Hmmm, vaguely. What’s this got to do with Mom?” Matt asked. “We hear a lot of cases for study purposes so if you tell me more it might refresh my memory.”

“Not Mom, per se,” Tony said. “The ring was discovered when two witnesses came forward with the names of members. One of the witnesses was assaulted at work. He was...oh fuck!”

“What?” Matt asked.

“He was a street kid. A working prostitute,” Tony said in a hushed tone of realisation. He scrubbed his hand over his face.

Matt just raised an eyebrow at his brother in a ‘_ So?!’ _ expression. “Go on,” he said.

“Yeah...um,” Tony inhaled deeply, “He was kidnapped and beaten, then sodomised with a baseball bat in retaliation for dating the other witness. The other witness was a former foster child of the attacker. He’d been beaten, sexually assaulted and raped regularly by his foster parents, in addition to being pimped out to their fucked up neighbours.”

“So you’re saying…,” Matt said, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle. It then dawned on him. “The foster kid...was our brother? The other witness was his partner?”

Tony turned his head to Matt slowly and nodded once. He pulled the bottle from Matt’s hand and took a deep swallow before handing it back. Matt copied his brother as the realisation hit about how lucky they’d been in comparison to their new sibling.

“Matty...do you know what the statistics of a juvenile victim growing up to be a perpetrator are? How many I have to defend?!”

“Woah...just stop right there,” Matt intercepted. “You’re putting the cart before the horse. There is no reason to think like that! It’s not our brother’s fault he got placed in the hands of those people.”

“Exactly, bro. Not his fault; Mom’s,” Tony growled. He pushed away from where he was sitting and started restlessly prowling around the room as he spoke. “I’ve seen the good and the bad. Unfortunately the bad outweighs the good. Mom gave her child up. That child ended up in the hands of serial sexual abusers. Mom did that, Matty!”

“And Mom was under the influence of drugs and a pimp, Tony!” Matt yelled as he jumped from the couch where he’d been sitting and stood toe to toe with his brother. “There is no wrong or right, in this case. Mom is trying to put her wrongs right...for her, for _our brother, _ for our family. You know what, I think I’m looking forward to having another older brother, you sanctimonious, stuck-up prick!”

Tony drew his hand back, lightning-fast but Matt was faster and less inebriated. He managed to block Tony’s blow and land one himself to Tony’s midsection, doubling him over with an _ ‘oof’. _ Matt shook his hand, hissing at the pain shooting up his arm, as he watched Tony gasping for breath. 

“I love you, bro,” Matt panted, “but Christ, you can be such an ass sometimes.” He stalked into the kitchen to find some ice for his hand and searched for a glass for some water. In his search for the glass, he found another bottle of hard liquor and grabbed it. Definitely a two bottle discussion. 

He went back into the living room to see Tony still in the same position on the floor, his head buried against the cushions of the sofa. Matt sat down beside Tony, placing the glass of water and the bottle on the coffee table in front of him before checking Tony’s pulse. He sighed and was about to say something pithy until he saw Tony’s shoulder shaking.

“You okay, bro?” Matt asked, starting to feel bad for hitting him as hard as he did. “Can you move? I’ll check-.”

“Stomach’s fine,” he replied in a thick voice. 

“Then what’s up?” Matt asked as he pressed the ice-pack against his hand.

There was silence for a long moment before Tony answered, still hiding his face. “She lied, Matty. Even when Dad was dying, she still lied. To him. To us. To me to get the information. Fuck...what else has she lied about?”

Matt shifted and slid down on the floor beside his brother, reaching for the open bottle and handing it to him. “Tony...this is our Mom,” he said, quietly, “Our Mom who helped out in class every day, who was at every PTA meeting and who made sure our homework was done on time. She gave us unconditional love and support. Even when Dad was sick and dying, she cooked us both meals and filled our freezers so that we wouldn’t starve while we studied.”

“Then why didn’t she say anything before now?” he asked. “Why didn’t she tell Dad? Surely he would have still loved her despite her past?”

“Think about that, bro,” Matt countered. “Dad was the Mayor. Do you think he would have been elected Mayor...with an ex-prostitute for a wife? One who had given up her firstborn, apparently without hesitation? Then for that abandoned son to have a husband and children? No, Dad was progressive but not that much.”

Tony finally shifted his body to lean back against the couch, dropping his head backwards with a sigh. “Work is not gonna like this,” he muttered.

“Why the fuck not?”

“You thought Dad was conservative...you haven’t met some of the partners of the firm I work for,” Tony said, draining the water with a grimace before reaching for the dregs of the scotch bottle. “All they’ll see is a ‘secret gay brother’ and I’ll be stuck kicking shit for the rest of my career.”

“Why the hell should Jon being gay effect your career?” Matt scoffed.

“Then the fact that they’re not technically _married _because they’re gay,” he continued without answering his brother. “And they have kids! Jesus Christ!” he groaned.

“Well, I wouldn’t mention that Richie is a rock musician then,” Matt chuckled. “You might as well go back to flipping burgers, bro.”

“Fuck that!” Tony spluttered. “Then there’s the slight problem of Mom’s past too...I’m screwed. Hand me that other bottle.”

“Bro...not just Mom’s,” Matt replied as he cracked the seal on the fresh bottle and passed it to Tony. “Richie’s an ex-hooker too. His history is documented though, right? You know...in case they decide to do some research on you and your fucked up family. This ain’t no Brady Bunch anymore, brother.”

“Dear God,” Tony breathed and brought the bottle to his lips and upended it.

“You know…,” Matt said as he took the bottle from Tony, “if you got in first and told them everything, then they don’t have a leg to stand on in regards to any misconduct. You know, in case they try to fire your ass for hiding information.”

Matt waited for a beat before continuing, “I don’t know what your plans are for the future. You used to talk about following Dad’s political career. If this is all out in the open now, no one can blackmail you or hold it against you later.”

“Actually...some people might even look at it positively. Minority groups and such,” Matt offered. “You’d definitely have some new clients and potential voters amongst Richie’s fans.”

They passed the bottle back and forth as they talked well into the night and early hours of the morning.

~*~

** _The Loft_ **

Meg had called in sick late that afternoon and rather than try to find someone at short notice, Jon and Richie decided to stay in the loft one more night and be on call should the other staff have any issues and to settle up at the end of the night. 

The family spent a quiet night together watching a movie snuggled on the sofa bed after a simple meal of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Richie had made the suggestion that they open the bed so that Sebastian and Lia could fall asleep where they lay. It hadn’t taken long for Lia to close her eyes as Jon, who was stretched out beside her, played with her hair.

Richie had just come back from checking in downstairs and Jon motioned to him to be quiet as Sebastian was drifting in and out while the movie played. Richie padded over quietly and whispered to him, “Papa’s here now Sebby. Time to sleep, my little monkey.”

“‘K, Papa. Love you,” the sleepy little boy replied as Richie settled himself beside him, humming quietly as Seb finally succumbed to sleep.

“Are you finished downstairs?” Jon asked softly.

“Hmm, yeah,” he replied. “I told them to put the takings in the safe and we’ll sort it out tomorrow. River’s going to be a good replacement for Meg while she’s off on maternity leave. He’s got a good head and the staff like him.”

Jon nodded then looked at Richie when he started chuckling to himself. “What gives?”

“The guys in the bar want to know if you’re gonna be screaming this week.” Richie winked across their sleeping children, Sebastian shifting restlessly from Richie’s movements.

“Oh god!” Jon groaned.

“Yeah, they’re not gonna hear that one, babe. You gotta be louder than that,” he teased as Jon rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you’re so funny,” he replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Then after a pause, “Do you think we should tell these two about what happened today? I mean if I’m going to meet with her, my mother, then these two need to know. I don’t want to keep anything from them...ever.”

“I agree wholeheartedly, babe,” Richie nodded. “We could do that tomorrow. Hey...I think they’re asleep. Let’s go upstairs, huh? I need to reward you, my brat, for your composure at the cemetery today.”

“Mmm...I like the sounds of that...Sir,” Jon smiled and started moving from the bed. He arranged the cushions around Lia so that she wouldn’t fall out of the bed or down the side as she was still a restless sleeper. With one last kiss, he tucked the blankets in around her and made his way to the bathroom while Richie was attending to Seb.

He was brushing his teeth when Richie came in and stepped up behind him. Their eyes met in the mirror as Richie’s hand slipped around Jon, unbuttoning his shirt as he continued cleaning his teeth. 

As Richie started removing Jon’s shirt and nibbling on his neck Jon’s hand stilled, the brush still in his mouth as his breathing picked up. Jon moaned softly as Richie moved down his neck across his shoulder, the shirt fabric sliding down his arm. He watched Richie’s hands in the mirror as they moved over his torso, brushing with agonising slowness over Jon’s nipples that were nestled amongst his chest hair, causing them to pucker painfully.

Richie rested his chin on Jon’s shoulder as he spoke in a low voice, saying, “I want you to finish up down here then wait for me upstairs. No blindfold, no restraints, my beautiful brat. Just you. Just me. Stand with your arms wide and make no sound. Nod, if you understand.”

Jon’s eyes closed briefly and he nodded. Richie moved away and Jon finished his ablutions quickly. Jon allowed himself a shiver of anticipation as he shucked the shirt off his shoulders under Richie’s hot gaze. He bent to rid himself of his socks and was reaching for the button of his jeans when Richie shook his head. “Leave them for now. We need to talk first.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jon murmured even though he was terribly uncomfortable in them at the moment, his cock swelling magnificently with just Richie’s underlying promise.

As he had done last weekend, Jon padded up the stairs to their bed to wait for Richie. He rolled his neck to loosen some of his anticipation build-up and adjusted himself within his jeans to give himself some room before settling into the Jesus pose that Richie had asked for and exhaled as he let his head drop backward. He let his mind wander slightly, listening to Richie move around the space below before his footfalls could be heard on the stairs. Heavy but muted. Richie wanted him to hear him this week.

“Hmm,” Richie hummed. “There’s my Messiah in all his glory.” He moved around Jon, appreciating the sight before him. It was equally as impressive as last time.

Richie knew Jon wasn’t completely immersed in any headspace as his eyes were trying to follow his movements. He stopped just in front of Jon and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, balling it up and tossing it into a heap on the floor.

“Want to tell me what happened at the cemetery today, brat?” Richie asked, keeping his voice fairly neutral and quiet. “How did it make you feel? Oh, and if I like what I hear, you’ll get your reward, my brat. If you lose your composure, then….” He let the implication dangle in the moonlight.

Jon licked his lips, then said in a calm voice, “It made me angry. It wasn’t theirs to take.”

“What did you want to do?” Richie asked as he sat on the bed to pull his socks off and add them to the pile of clothes.

“Find them and...and...I dunno,” Jon sighed, “not kill them but maybe beat them to a bloody pulp. Taking from a dead man...a dead soldier...is below contemptible.”

“So what stopped you? What calmed you down?” Richie prompted as he pulled the bedding down to the end of the bed and sat down again, waiting for Jon to continue.

“Seb. The look in his eyes. For a moment he was scared...of me. I never want our children to have that look in their eyes ever again,” Jon replied, “I remember that fear and to know that our baby, our Seb, felt that because of me….” Jon trailed off, swallowing heavily to keep his composure. “I sat on the ground and held him. Explained to him why I was angry. Told him silly stories until he was laughing again. Too much sadness at a cemetery. Dad deserved to hear the laughter of his grandson, not my anger.”

Richie rose from the bed. He moved in behind Jon, close but not close enough to touch him. Richie ran his fingertips along the length of Jon’s left arm from shoulder to fingers, linking them with his and moving Jon’s arm down to his side.

“Well done, brat,” Richie murmured into Jon’s ear before moving away again. 

They’d done this play before. Jon having to hold his pose voluntarily until he’d answered in a satisfactory manner, earning himself relaxation of muscles and Richie’s reward of either a blow job or sex at the end. It was something they’d figured out when Jon was still having issues about being blindfolded or restrained.

Richie unbuttoned his jeans before he sat back on the bed, leaning against the mound of pillows at the top of the bed. His jeans shifted and rode low on his hips, his thatch of crisp curls clearly visible in the V of the open plackets. He deliberately placed a hand close on his hip, drawing Jon’s angled gaze.

“Now tell me about when you got back here? Three gut reactions when I showed you, Maggie.” Richie asked. 

“Scared. Hopeful.” Jon frowned slightly. “Angry.”

“Explain each one.”

The silence that ensued was only broken by the soft, sleepy murmurs of Sebastian in the midst of a dream.

“I was scared. I wasn’t ready. I was supposed to find them, not the other way around. I didn’t have time to...prepare myself, mentally. I was scared that it was Carol, but at the same time, I was hoping that it was...only to be, I dunno, disappointed that it wasn’t.”

“I was also scared that she was going to turn around and be disappointed with what she saw. That I wasn’t good enough...still. That she wouldn’t want me again. Then when Maggie said Carol was looking for me, wanted to meet me...I became hopeful again. Hopeful that all this could be put to rest finally. For me. For you. For our children.” Jon’s right shoulder was aching from the stillness and his arm started to vibrate with the effort of holding it still. 

“Scared also that Carol will want to take over. Just expect to be in my life full-time. Push Mom and Dad to one side. I can’t...I _ won’t _lose them. They’re my Mom and Dad now. I need them,” he finished hoarsely, surprised at how much that particular point hit him in the gut. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes.

“Arm down, brat,” Richie murmured and Jon lowered his aching arm. 

“The anger?” Richie was raking his eyes over Jon as they spoke. His hand shifted to take himself in hand and slowly stroke his cock, sliding the still slightly loose skin over the sensitive glans as his blood filled the organ.

“The anger was directed at me,” Jon replied. “For thinking like a petulant child. For being disappointed that Maggie wasn’t Carol. But then that merged into anger because they’ve taken that option away, of me choosing the where and when to meet.”

“Look at me, brat,” Richie said and waited for Jon to roll his head into a normal position. “You set the where and when though, brat. So why do you feel like they took that away?” Jon licked his lips again when he finally registered what Richie’s hand was doing. “Concentrate, brat. The sooner you answer, the sooner you get your reward.”

“Because I was behaving like a bad-tempered, whiny cry-baby...Sir,” Jon answered finally, truthfully.

“Mmm,” Richie hummed in acknowledgement. He lifted his hips and pushed his jeans down below his hips, slipping them down his legs and dropping them to the floor.

“Well done, my darling brat,” he murmured, resuming his stroking as Jon’s body leapt, confined beneath the denim. “You deserve your reward. What would you like, my love? The choice...is yours.”

Jon clenched his fists beside him, chewing on his bottom lip before he replied, “Like that. I want to ride you like that...please.”

“Then come get your reward, my love,” Richie responded quietly as he swiped his fingers through his own spilled fluid before suckling on them. He spread his legs in an invitation and fondled his balls.

Jon groaned softly. “May I take off my jeans now, Sir?”

“Well, it’s gonna be hard to ride this cock if you got pants on, babe,” Richie smirked.

Jon smiled and popped the buttons open slowly as Richie reached for the lube in the nightstand. Jon pushed the denim down his legs and shuffled his feet out of the confines before crawling over the foot of the bed between Richie’s splayed legs.

It was Richie’s turn to squirm against the bedding as Jon’s heated gaze zeroed in on exactly what he wanted. Richie never doubted Jon’s desire, it was always right there in his eyes that had deepened into a midnight blue the further he moved up Richie’s legs.

Jon lay down between his legs, kissing the soft flesh on Richie’s inner thighs. Richie allowed his head to loll to one side with a soft exhale as Jon nuzzled his nose around his heavy sac. Jon brushed Richie’s hand away from himself before threading his fingers through the thatch of dark hair at the base of his cock, his other hand lifted his balls up and Richie couldn’t help but hiss when Jon’s tongue and lips went exploring the sensitive flesh below them.

“Yeah, my brat,” Richie murmured softly in the dark, “take what you need.” Richie needed to touch Jon, carding his fingers through Jon’s hair as his tongue laved the wrinkled flesh pulled up close to Richie’s body.

The muted sounds of music from the bar proved a gentle backdrop to the symphony of sighs, moans and soft, wet suckles, not to mention a convenient white-noise for the sleeping children.

As Richie’s dick was engulfed by the moist heat of Jon’s mouth, Jon let his hands wander over his lover’s torso, gently teasing and caressing Richie’s most vulnerable areas. “Ahh, Jonny...so proud of you today, my brat...my love,” Richie praised as Jon’s head bobbed up and down taking him in further and further until he was hitting the back of Jon’s throat. He reached forward, as far down Jon’s back as he could reach, to feel the undulation of muscles beneath his palm. He scraped his fingernails up the planes of Jon’s back, taking a little satisfaction of marking what is his.

The next thing he knew, Jon had placed his hand firmly on his chest and pushed him back down onto his back and growled quietly, “Mine!”

“Then take it, babe,” Richie replied, softly, urgently, holding Jon’s head so their eyes met in the dark. “Claim me, Cowboy.”

Jon leaned forward, shifting to straddle Richie’s thighs as their mouths met finally. Richie could taste and smell himself on Jon and he deepened the kiss, seeking more. Jon grunted as Richie lay back further into the pillows and pulled Jon down over the top of him. Their legs tangled as Jon stretched to his full length, lips locked in a desperate kiss, neither willing to break the coupling.

Richie rocked his hip upward, his dick sliding between Jon’s ass cheeks, teasing his opening. Jon mewled into Richie’s mouth and rolled his hips against the softness of Richie’s lower belly.

Soft gasps filled the relative quiet in the loft as their passion built at a steady pace. Richie finally had had enough and pushed Jon away, saying, “Fuck me or ride me, Cowboy, but do it soon, my love, or I’ll take matters out of your hands.”

“Fuck, Mookie. I need to feel you in me, baby,” Jon breathed but moved up to straddle Richie again. Reaching blindly for the lube, he flipped the cap and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand before smoothing it over Richie’s length, then his own.

“My sweet baby,” Richie murmured, stroking whatever part of Jon he could reach as Jon positioned himself over Richie. Richie wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and squeezed, mimicking what he was feeling as Jon’s heat slowly enveloped him. When Jon groaned, Richie clamped his free hand over Jon’s mouth. Richie tasted copper suddenly and was surprised to find that he was biting his bottom lip to keep his cries from becoming too loud.

“Mookie…,” Jon sighed as Richie moved his hand away from his mouth.

“I know, baby,” he replied. “C’mon, my love…,” Richie prompted, rolling his hips when Jon had fully engulfed him, urging him to take the lead, to take what he needs. 

Unlike the resulting frenetic heat and energy from last week’s play session in the loft, the couple instinctively made love slowly, savouring every moment. 

Touches were soft and loving, encouraging; lips sipped and tasted each other rather than consumed, guzzled. Sighs and moans were muted and hushed, non-vocal; words were whispered and breathed, loving. Time was paused and lost, adrift and disorientated.

When Richie saw the signs that Jon was about to unravel, he linked his fingers of one hand with Jon’s, as the other arm wrapped around him, holding him as close as physically possible without losing themselves within the other. 

Through the sweat-damp hair on Jon’s face, Richie caught the sapphire blue orbs with his own and purred, “Now, my love...feel me...love me...cherish me as I do you. Till the end of my time...I am yours, Jonny.” Richie couldn’t hold back any longer, knowing Jon was right there also. 

“My Jonny,” he whispered as the first lightning bolt of release took hold. “My Cowboy.” With each rush of release, Richie murmured his betrothal to Jon, making sure Jon never had to question his commitment. “My love.”

Jon buried his face against Richie’s neck as he toppled over the edge of oblivion, safe in Richie’s arms as he became completely undone. Richie held him tightly as the tremors raced through Jon, the warmth of his release welcome between their bellies; the fertile seed that would never be planted but never disrespected. Jon’s own words of love, muffled against damp skin, were disjointed and garbled but they had never sounded so sweet or melodious to Richie and he felt hot tears escape from his eyes with the force of his love for his husband at that moment.

They laid entwined for what seemed like hours as Richie listened to the blood rush through his head as though someone had released the dam. Limbs were heavy and lax in that post-coital head-rush until the brain had had time to recover.

It was Jon that rolled them both to one side, pouting as Richie slipped free, breaking the intimate connection. Richie laid his head on Jon’s chest, listening to the steady beating within. “Hmm,” he hummed as Jon threaded his fingers through his hair, just happy to be.

“Speechless?” Jon murmured.

“Pretty much,” he replied, barely able to find the energy to make his mouth form words. Jon’s fingers trailed up and down his back, sending goosebumps chasing after them. “Suitable reward, baby?”

“Definitely,” Jon sighed and kissed the top of Richie’s head. “One of us needs to move though,” he said with a quiet chuckle. “I miss our ensuite at times like this.”

“I’ll go down when my bones have reformed again,” Richie said, moving to look up at Jon. “How’s the ass now, after no prep tonight?”

“I’m fine. Stop worrying, Mookie,” he replied. “In fact,” he said, moving from under Richie’s prone body, “it’s my turn to go downstairs. You did it last weekend.” He reached for his jeans, then rejecting them before crawling back onto the bed for a kiss. “My Mookie,” he murmured, cupping Richie’s face. “I cherish you too, my love.”

Jon stood again, in all his naked glory and flashed Richie a quick grin, saying, “Be right back, babe. Don’t let my side get cold.”

“Whimp,” Richie gently teased and watched his husband’s bare ass as he moved down the stairs. He sighed in blissful satisfaction as he listened to the noises below him. 

Jon emptied his bladder and flushed before running the water in the basin, presumably for a wet cloth for cleaning up with. The dim light was switched off only to be replaced by the fridge light as Jon retrieved some water. The whispers of love floated upon the dark as Jon kissed the heads of their children as they slept.

Richie rolled his head toward the stairs as Jon padded back up. The neon light was like a brightly coloured aura around him as he reached the top. 

“Still awake?” Jon whispered.

“Hmm, yeah...just,” Richie replied. “Kids still sleeping?” Jon handed home the damp washcloth and Richie cleaned himself up. “Fuck! That’s cold, Cowboy! Ever heard of hot water?”

“It only feels cold coz you’re so hot, Mookie,” he chucked, breaking the seals on both bottles. He swapped the used washcloth for the bottle of water and Richie drank from it gratefully. “Seb had wriggled free and flipped down to the other end of the bed so I just fixed him up and tucked him in tighter.” Jon, having cleaned himself up downstairs, slid back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin with a shiver. “You’ll get your hot water when I get my warm bed next time.”

“There’s my whiny cry-baby,” Richie sniggered followed by a soft _oof _as Jon elbowed him in the ribs. “Touchy, touchy, Cowboy. They were your words not mine,” he smiled and pulled Jon up against his body. “Is that better? Will you be warm enough now?” Richie whispered into Jon’s hair, kissing the back of his head.

“Hmm...much better,” he sighed happily and linked their fingers, dragging Richie’s hand to his chest. “They’re gonna be up with the crack of dawn so let’s get some sleep, huh?”

“M’kay,” Richie mumbled with barely enough energy to do that as satiation won the battle over consciousness.

~*~

** _SUNDAY MORNING_ **

“Papa.” Richie felt his eye being pulled open by cold little fingers. “Papa...me up. Me hungy.”

“Lia?!” Richie battled his way out of his sleep fugue. “Wha- how did you get up here?”

“Me big girl now,” she grinned.

“Mmm, maybe but you could have hurt yourself if you fell. Get in here, big girl, you’re also cold,” he scolded and lifted the covers between himself and Jon as Lia clambered in between her fathers. 

As she was wriggling down beneath the covers, Lia’s cold feet touched Jon’s back and he yelped in surprise, almost throwing himself off the bed to get away from the chill, “What the-?” 

“Oops,” Lia said with a giggle as Jon peered over his shoulder, giving his daughter his stink-eye.

“You!,” he growled, rolling over to face his other bedmates. “You...have cold feet, Babygirl. And how the...how did you get upstairs?”

“She’s a big girl now, Daddy, don’t you know,” Richie said archly, looking over at his husband. “She got up here all by herself.”

“Oh god,” Jon groaned. “What are we going to do with you Li-Li?” 

“Feed me, Dada,” she said, “Me hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Richie offered. “Is that how come you’re growing like a weed?”

“Me weed!” Lia grinned, pointing to herself.

“You’re a goofball!” he smiled back and started to pepper her with kisses and rubbing his stubble against her face gently.

“You’re both goofballs,” Jon smiled fondly.

“Li-Li?!” Seb’s sleepy voice called out from the main space.

"Me here, Bebby,” she called back.

“C’mon up, Seb,” Jon called out, “Your sister got herself up the stairs by herself.”

“What?! No way,” he exclaimed, his feet stomping up the stairs. “Li-Li, what did Papa say last time!”

“No, Bebby! Me big girl now. Me can do dem,” Lia said to her brother as he climbed on the bottom of the bed.

“Can she, Papa?” Seb frowned.

Richie shook his head, “She shouldn’t be doing it by herself, that’s for sure! Are you hopping under the covers, kiddo?” He held the covers up once again and the adults shifted to bracket the little bodies. “Lia, no more climbing the stairs unless you have someone with you, okay?” Richie said to her.

“Aww, Papa!” 

“No, Lia! And certainly no going _ down _ by yourself!” 

She pouted and sat up in bed with a huff, crossing her arms in protest and in the process pulled the covers off everyone.

“Hey, it’s cold!” Jon yelped for the second time that morning.

“Daddy, you’d be warm if you had your jammies on,” Seb giggled.

“I’d be warm if you two weren’t such bed hogs,” he growled, starting a tickle-war until Seb went still.

“Uh-oh!” he cried, as a horrified look crossed his face. “I peed the bed, Daddy. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh no! Quick, up you get. Don’t apologise, baby,” Jon said, throwing back the covers to assess the damage. “Papa, you take them down to the bathroom. I’ll fix this up. Sebby, baby, that was my fault. I shouldn’t have tickled you so hard.”

Richie and Jon both reached for pants quickly and Richie scooped Lia up, taking Seb’s hand to put them both in a warm shower. Jon stripped the bed sheets, mattress protector and comforter quickly before too much liquid soaked through, leaving it bare so that he could clean it further before they left.

Later, after Seb’s tears were dried, his embarrassment soothed and everyone was dressed for the day, Richie checked his watch and said to Jon, “We should just eat downstairs now. It’s getting late and Lia will start getting hangry.”

“Fine by me,” Jon agreed, pulling on his sweater. “Mikey can clean up instead of us for a change,” he chuckled. “Remind me to put the washing on as soon as we get home. Oh and I think we should have that conversation with Seb and Lia this morning, too.”

“Agreed. We’ll sit out in the main bar or the office, rather than the kitchen if you don’t want anyone else listening in,” Richie suggested and Jon nodded. 

“Good idea, Mookie,” he replied. “I-I just want to stay within the family at the moment. I should call Mom and Dad. Give them an update. You can tell your Mom when you speak to her next.” Jon slumped against the kitchen counter watching Seb and Lia race around the loft space. 

“Seb!” Richie said. “Can you and Lia make sure you’ve got all your toys from home ready to go? We’ll pack the car then hit Mikey up for breakfast.” He then turned to Jon and said, “What a difference to last weekend, Cowboy.” 

He chuckled when Jon shuddered and ran his hands over his face. “Don’t remind me! Jack is not a welcome contributor to this situation anymore.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Richie replied, tipping Jon’s face to his with his finger. “I kinda liked the combination...just not the aftermath. So maybe just a half bottle next time?”

Jon grinned and nodded, “Point taken, Mookie.”

“Speaking of your ass,” Richie said and Jon huffed out a laugh. “Any pain today? I was surprised you didn’t want to prep.”

“Baby, after all these years, I think I’m fine taking you without prep,” he replied, tugging Richie closer by his shirt. “Thank you for being concerned about my ass.”

“It’s an ass worth worrying about, Cowboy,” Richie murmured and kissed Jon softly. “I’m very invested in your ass.”

“Kissies!” Lia squealed from across the room and raced to her dads’ side. “Me kissies, too?”

~*~

“Hey, Mikey!” Richie said as he opened the kitchen door, Jon shepherding Seb while holding Lia.

“Hey boss-man,” the jovial chef replied. “Jon! Looking better this week, my friend.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Jon replied. 

“Mikey?” Lia said from Jon’s arms. “My tummy hungy,” she said, pointing to her belly.

“Well, Little Miss Boss-Lady,” Mikey smiled back at Lia. “What can I make for your hungry tummy?”

“Bacon!” she cried and clapped her hands.

“And scrambled eggs,” Seb added.

“Where are your manners, you two?” Jon frowned.

“Please!” they chorused loudly.

“Do you mind, Mickey?” Jon asked.

“Not at all, boss,” he replied. “I’ll let you know when it’s done. About the same size as last weekend?”

“Daddy didn’t eat it, Mikey. He wasn’t feeling well. He had to take a nap with Lia,” Seb offered.

The adults looked at each other with knowing looks. 

“You’re such a snitch, kiddo,” Jon grumbled good-naturedly as Richie and Mikey laughed. 

“So Meg’s hair-of-the-dog that she forced you to drink worked, huh?” Mikey chuckled. “Maybe it should be a regular thing on the menu, boss?”

“C’mon, let’s get outta Mikey’s hair...so he can make your breakfast. I gotta tell you guys something.”

“Why did Meg make you a drink with dog hair, Daddy?” Sebastian asked as they walked out of the kitchen.

“Yucky, Dada,” Lia added.

“I’ll bring us some coffee out in a second, Cowboy,” Richie said, slipping behind the bar to start the barista machine.

Jon sat Lia in a chair, pushing her in as close as possible as Sebastian climbed into the next one. He went to the service area and found four sets of cutlery and extra napkins before sitting down.

Jon sat back at the table and Sebastian asked, “What did you want to tell us, Daddy? Is it a surprise? Are we getting a puppy?”

“Ooooh!” Lia exclaimed. “Puppy?! Peese, Dada!”

“No, not a puppy, guys. Sorry,” he shrugged. “Santa is still watching and seeing if you’re being good or not. But...remember when I said, I was going to start looking for my Mom?”

“You started without me?” Richie asked, setting a large mug down in front of Jon.

“Thanks, babe,” Jon said, looking up at him as he sat down. “Only just started. You haven’t missed anything.”

“Daddy was just reminding us that he was looking for his Mama,” Seb filled his father in.

“Did you see the lady I was talking to yesterday when Papa took you upstairs?” Jon asked.

Sebastian nodded.

“Lady from Dada’s box, Bebby,” Lia added.

“Yes! Good memory, Babygirl,” Jon nodded. He paused and felt Richie’s hand rub up and down his back in support. He smiled at Richie, acknowledging his support. “Well...that lady is my aunt. Like Aunty Amber is to you.”

“Her name is Maggie,” Richie offered. “So Maggie is Grandma Carol’s sister. Understand?”

Sebastian nodded slowly and Lia, after watching her brother, nodded also.

“So that means that...they found me before I could find them,” Jon said in a rush of breath.

“Like hide and seek!” Sebastian crowed which made both Jon and Richie smile.

“Yeah, something like that,” Jon nodded. “So I just wanted you both to know,” he continued, even though Lia wasn’t really listening and he didn’t expect her to truly understand what was happening but he had to say his piece anyway, “that we might have some visitors this week. Maybe we can make pizzas or do a barbeque after school one day?”

“Pizza!” Lia exclaimed and Seb nodded vigorously.

“Pizza it is, then,” Richie nodded. “Jonny...what about...um...personal space in regards to these two? It’s different for Ma, Flo and Eddie but I’m not comfortable just yet with how close they’ll want to get to the kids.”

“Good point, Mookie,” he agreed. “Hey, Seb, Lia, can you listen carefully for a minute, please?” He waited until matching blue eyes met his, “You know our talk about stranger danger and people touching you when you don’t want them to? That funny feeling in your tummy when something doesn’t feel right?” 

Sebastian and Lia nodded and chorused, their hands up in a stopping motion, “No means no and stop means stop!”

“That’s right!” Jon smiled wanly, heartbroken that they even have to know that stuff. “Well, I need you to remember that and if you feel that icky feeling if Grandma Carol or Aunt Maggie wants to hug you or kiss you, okay? Can you do that for me, my little monkeys?”

“Dada. I hug Maggie coz she sad,” Lia said. “She sad wif Papa.”

Jon looked at Richie. “Lia woke while Maggie was here yesterday. She was sitting on my lap before she voluntarily went to Maggie,” he explained, sipping on his coffee. “I wouldn’t have let her if I didn’t think it was okay, you know that?!”

“I know. I just...don’t want the kids to feel obliged to be kissed and cuddled just yet,” Jon shrugged.

“Who’s hungry?” Mikey said as he came out from the kitchen with four plates, expertly balanced in his hands.

“Me! Me! Me!” Lia jumped around on her chair, almost toppling herself off. Luckily Richie grabbed her before her and her chair hit the floor. 

“Lia, sit still, honey,” Richie chided, “otherwise you’ll knock all the plates out of Mikey’s hand.”

“Sorry, Papa, but me hungy!”

“Thanks, man,” Jon said. “We’ll clean up after ourselves then get outta here. Meg should be back today.”

“Sure thing, Jon,” Mikey said, placing the last plate down. “She okay?”

“All day morning sickness apparently,” Jon said. “Couldn’t move without being sick.”

“Poor kid,” he lamented, “Enjoy your breakfast. I might see you when you’re leaving, otherwise, catch you another day.”

“Thanks, Mikey!” Sebastian and Lia said loudly as he disappeared back to the kitchen.

“C’mon, you two,” Richie said, cutting up Lia’s eggs and bacon. “Eat, so we can go home and do some really fun stuff like...the laundry!”

“Papa!” the others groaned as they dug into the hot meal.


	20. Not Running Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a quiet ride to the cemetery for Maggie and Carol as it had been a long night last night and they were spent; emotionally and physically. The sisters had cooked a family favourite meal together, planning how they were going to break the news of Jon’s existence and Carol’s past to Jack, Maggie’s husband, and Becca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to chop this chapter in half because the family had too much to tell you...
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> Jxxx

** _Monday Morning_ **

It was a quiet ride to the cemetery for Maggie and Carol as it had been a long Sunday night and they were spent; emotionally and physically. The sisters had cooked a family favourite meal together, planning how they were going to break the news of Jon’s existence and Carol’s past to Jack, Maggie’s husband, and Becca.

There were shock and tears, but plenty of love and never any censure as there had been with Tony. Jack was astounded and a little hurt that Maggie had kept that vital piece of information from him for so many years, but when Carol explained that she had asked Maggie to do it for her, he finally accepted it.

“So all these years...Maggie...Carol, you- you both should have said something sooner,” Jack admonished. “Why did you keep it from...everyone?!”

“I couldn’t risk it with _ Mayor Blake’s _ career, Jack! Michael wanted to go as far as he could...then he... got sick. After that, nothing else seemed as important as his health,” Carol exclaimed. “I’d already lost one husband...I didn’t know how I was going to survive losing another.”

Jack sighed, regarding his wife and sister-in-law. He couldn’t blame them after what he’d just heard but he wished he’d known so that Maggie hadn’t had to cope with it alone. Turning to Maggie, he took her hands in his and said, “Darling, I love you but please don’t hold out on any more secrets, even if it’s the smallest little thing, please?! Carol, you too,” Jack gave her a pointed look. “A burden shared isn’t a burden at all.”

Becca was mostly excited about having Richie as a cousin-in-law than anything else.

“Oh my god! I can’t wait to tell everyone at school on Monday!” she exclaimed.

“No, Becca,” Jack said. “It is not up to you to tell anyone anything at the moment. Do you understand me, young lady?!”

“But, Daaaad-,” the teenager wailed.

“No buts about it, Becca!” he replied firmly. “Otherwise that car that you’re banking on for graduation will be staying at the sales yard.”

Becca huffed, crossing her arms and flinging herself down into the closest chair.

“Becca, honey,” Carol said to her niece, “Can you wait for a while, please? Until I can speak to all three boys...I mean, you don’t want anything getting into the media before they are ready and potentially hurting three careers, do you?”

“Okay, Aunt Carol,” Becca sighed, disappointed but after seeing her Aunt’s side of things, she didn’t want to be the one to ruin such an awesome talent as Richie’s by one mistake. 

~*~

“We’re here,” Maggie said as she pulled off the main road and into the impressive driveway to the cemetery.

Carol roused herself from her thoughts which had occupied the drive as she stared blindly out of the window. “Oh! I didn’t realise we were this close,” she said. “I’m sorry, Mags. I haven’t been much company this morning.”

“It’s okay, Sis,” Maggie replied, casting a swift glance across as she drove slowly down through the rows to where John laid. “Jack and I spent most of last night talking after you went to bed.”

“How did that go?” she asked.

“He was fine in the end,” Maggie sighed. “He wanted to know if there was anything else that I’d lied about. That hurt...but I understand why he asked.”

“Oh, Mags...I’m sorry,” Carol said, sadly. Maggie returned a small smile as she pulled the car up to the curb.

“I’ll wait here, Sis,” she said. “You and John need this time alone.”

“Thanks, Mags,” Carol smiled wistfully and exited into the cool November day. She pulled the collar of her jacket up around her neck, shivering a little in the sunshine as she walked down the row toward her first husband’s resting place.

Finding John’s headstone, Carol came to a stop and laid her hand over the frigid marble. “Hello, darling. I’ve missed you, John. It’s been too many years since we’ve spoken.”

She knelt on the grass and leaned against the headstone, relishing the sunshine that had warmed the earth beneath her, keeping her beloved John warm.

“Oh, John...what a mess I’ve made of my life,” Carol said. “I hope you’re not too disappointed with me, sweetheart, but I’m trying to make amends. I’ve explained to my other boys about you and JJ. My youngest, Matt, has taken it well but Tony...he’s a lawyer and so much like his father. I’m...I’m not sure if he’ll ever come around and accept JJ as his brother...or to have me back in his life.”

“To say that he was upset about finding out about my past was an understatement. I deserved every name he called me, I guess. He was just so angry with me. But it’s not me I’m worried about. I want him to acknowledge Jon as his brother, at the very least. Am I asking too much?”

Carol reached into her handbag and pulled the small photo from its hiding spot. “I have Jon’s photo. The one he left with you. I will return it to you, darling. I just need to borrow it for a little while longer. He’s grown into such a handsome young man, don’t you think? He has your eyes and your nose that you hated so much. I loved it though, do you know? It was such a strong, handsome nose and you knew how to use it so well when we made love, my darling.”

“I’ve always wanted Tony and Matt to be settled and have a family. It kind of seems ironic that our son is the first to have that. We have a son-in-law. He’s very handsome too, John, and in the photo, he’s looking at Jon with such love and devotion in his eyes.”

“And we have grandchildren!” Carol continued as she looked at the photo. “Should I call you Grandpa now? I think you would have made a wonderful Grandpa, John. Please watch over them, darling. I know you will but...I don’t want to lose any of them now.”

“Maggie...Maggie spoke to Jon on Saturday. He’s agreed to meet with me. Today. At their bar, Rosie’s,” she said. “I’m so nervous, John! What if he...what if he just tells me to go away? I’ll be devastated but...I’ll have to abide by his wishes.”

Carol sighed, tilting her face to the sun and closed her eyes. She reached deep down for her memories of their time together, letting them play against her closed lids like an old-time flicker movie. She smiled, letting her mind wander as tears leaked unchecked beneath her closed lids. A calming sensation flowed through her and Carol let herself relax for the first time since all this came to light.

She felt a slight tickle against her hand that was holding the photo. Carol didn’t think anything about it at first, assuming it was just something carried on the breeze. When it persisted, however, she cracked an eye open and gasped when she looked down.

A large blue butterfly had settled on her hand, that in her relaxed state had fallen open to reveal the photo of Jon and his family. Carol didn’t dare to move or even breathe as the butterfly gently inspected the photo within the frame, its wings gently opening and closing to flash a brilliant blue before it took flight and disappeared in the glare of the sun.

“Thank you, John,” Carol whispered. Wiping her eyes, she stood and kissed her fingertips before pressing them against the marble, marvelling at how warm it felt now. “I’ll be back, my love. Hopefully with our son by my side. I love you, John. I always have.” Without a backward glance, Carol walked toward where Maggie waited in the car.

Carol getting in the car and slamming the door in a rush startled Maggie from her doze. “Jesus, Carol! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Maggie groused at her sister as she gripped the steering wheel, dropping her head onto it in the aftershock of being woken suddenly.

Carol exhaled and smiled.

“I’m guessing your visit went well?” Maggie asked her sister. 

“Oh, Maggie...I feel like I could take on the world now,” Carol replied, turning to her sister. “John...I could feel him there with me. The butterfly...it came and...and landed on my hand. I felt him there. I feel him now.”

Maggie gripped Carol’s hand, grinning. “The butterfly!? Carol...do you realise what that means?”

Carol nodded and said, “Take me to see JJ, Maggie. Take me to my son.”

~*~

There was a knock on the office door. Richie looked up from his paperwork to see Meg standing there. “Hey, darlin’. Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?” Richie asked as he got up to help her if needed. “C’mon in, Meg. Take a seat.”

“Can I ask a question, Rich? You...you can tell me to butt out if it’s none of my business,” Meg asked and let herself be drawn into the office as Richie closed the door behind her.

“Depends on what it is, but ask away and I’ll let you know,” he said, leading Meg to the sofa to sit on. “What’s on your mind, Meggy?”

Meg, who was of Irish descent and loved it when her bosses said her name with their version of an Irish lilt, grinned quickly before taking a steadying breath. “Is everything okay with Jon today?”

Richie raised his eyebrows in surprise. He’d been so involved in finalising paperwork before he hit the road again next week that he hadn’t even given a thought as to what was happening outside the office door. 

They’d dropped Seb off at school this morning and before leaving had organised with both the school and Sylvie for their friend to pick Seb up after school. Arriving at Rosie’s to get things ready for the momentous day, Richie had left Jon to potter around the bar with Lia when he disappeared into the office.

“What’s happening with Jonny?” Richie asked but had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t going to be anything inconsequential.

“Well,” Meg hedged, “he’s just asked River to refold all the napkins because the corners didn’t meet up.”

“What the…?!” Richie exclaimed. 

“There are a few other things too, but...he just seems kinda off,” Meg shrugged. “Is everything okay? You know...between you two? Or is it just because you’re heading out again?”

Richie scrubbed a hand over his mouth as he weighed up the options of telling Meg the truth. He decided that since she was their oldest and most trusted employee and close enough to being family, that he’d take the risk. “Let me deal with Jonny for the moment. I’ll send him and Lia out to the park then I’ll tell you. River too, since he’s gonna be your deputy and is on the floor today. Gimme twenty minutes to get them out of here, okay?”

“Okay, Rich,” Meg nodded. 

Richie could see the confusion on her face. He dropped a kiss to her cheek as they left the office, “Thanks, Meggy, for letting me know. I promise you, it’s nothing bad.”_ I hope, _ he thought to himself.

He left her to go find his daughter and disruptive husband. Judging by the noise of pots and pans being banged around in the kitchen and by Mikey’s loud grousing, he guessed they were in there. 

He pushed open the door to the kitchen door to see Jon pulling out random pieces of flatware from the tray and throwing them on the counter. Mikey was livid and Richie could see the steam rising off of their chef. Meanwhile, the kitchen hands were trying to do anything not to get caught in the crossfire and increase their boss’ ire.

“C’mon, Mikey...these aren’t clean. Get your guys to put them through the washer again and if they come out still dirty, they can clean the washer from the inside out. Not good enough!”

“Jon!” Richie yelled to grab his attention. “Where’s Lia?” he asked.

Jon looked up blankly, blinking a couple of times before he pointed down at his feet. “She’s right here, Rich. Why?”

“The kitchen isn’t her playground, remember?” he said. “Lia, baby, can you take Daddy into the office for me, please?”

“‘Kay, Papa,” her little voice carried up before her blonde hair appeared beside Jon. “Come, Dada. Papa says.” Jon frowned at Richie as Lia pulled him out of the kitchen.

“Mikey...I’m sorry, man,” Richie said with a sigh. “I’ll get him and Lia outta Rosie’s for a while. Hopefully, that will sort him out.”

“He was this close to being kicked out of my kitchen, man,” Mikey grumbled. “The cutlery was fine! What’s eating his ass anyway?”

“I dunno, man,” Richie hedged. “He’s preoccupied with something that’s happening later. So hopefully it’s a one-off time. I’m sorry again, Mikey.”

“Eh!” he waved Richie off. “Tell him to get his head on straight next time, before he comes in here pullin’ my kitchen apart, huh?”

“Oh he’ll be in here apologising later, man,” Richie said, “even if I gotta drag his ass in here by his ear.” Richie clapped Mikey on the shoulder and left, making a bee-line for the office. He heard Jon and Lia talking as he got closer. He opened the door to see Lia sitting in Jon’s lap as they played some kind of hand-clapping game. He closed the door behind him and stood silently watching them.

“Say it,” Jon said. “I know I deserve whatever you’re gonna hurl at me so just get it over and done with, Mookie.”

“Wanna tell me why you’re being an asshole today, Cowboy?” he inquired as he strode to the chair he’d abandoned minutes earlier and sat down.

Jon just shrugged as he played with Lia, not able to meet Richie’s eyes.

Richie sighed, leaning back in the chair and waited. 

Jon side-eyed Richie and rolled his eyes as he let Lia push and pull his hands around. “Fine!” he sighed, frustrated. “I’m as nervous as hell and...and I don’t like feeling so out of control.”

“So... you thought you’d find that control by making River refold napkins and pull out perfectly clean cutlery to be washed again? Not to mention getting Mikey pissed at you!”

Jon shrugged again, staying silent. There wasn’t much for him to say to Richie’s point.

Richie was equally silent, regarding his husband. “Lia, darlin’?”

“Yes, Papa?”

“Would you like to take Daddy to the park and get him all nice and tired?” Richie asked his daughter.

“Yay! The park!” she exclaimed happily, bouncing excitedly on Jon’s lap. “Come, Dada!” Lia pushed herself to the floor and got Jon’s jacket and hers, dragging them across the floor.

“I guess that’s your answer,” Jon said. “I have a feeling you want me out of here.”

“Kinda, babe,” Richie nodded, rising from the chair only to kneel down to help Lia with her jacket. “You need to work off some of that nervous energy just as much as Li-Li. You’ll thank me for it later when our guests are here. You’ll be less inclined to do something rash.”

“Fanks, Papa.”

“You’re welcome, Babygirl,” Richie smiled and booped her on the nose. “Look after Daddy for me, okay?! Make sure he runs around lots!” Jon snorted from above them as he slipped into his own jacket.

“‘Kay, Papa. Kissies?”

“You betcha!” he said as her arms wrapped around his neck. He covered her face with kisses until she was breathless from giggling.

“C’mon, Lia,” Jon said, holding his hand out. “We’ve been banished to the playground.” He turned and picked up Lia’s diaper bag. When he turned back, Richie was standing in front of him, making him gasp in surprise.

“Don’t be an ass, babe,” Richie said softly, grasping Jon by the lapels of his jacket and hauling him in for a kiss that made their toes curl. Gasping for oxygen when they broke away, Richie said, “Whatever happens, Cowboy. You’ll be fine today. Back by midday-ish, okay? By then, someone will be ready for lunch and a nap and you’ll have time to freshen up before..._ they _...get here.”

Richie waited a good ten minutes before he yelled for his staff. “Meg?! River, you too, man,” Richie yelled from the office, thinking about what he was going to say while he waited for them.

Meg evaluated Richie with a look as she walked into the office.

“Take a seat, Meggy,” he said.

“You hollered, boss?” River commented, walking in right behind his supervisor.

“Sit. I know you both have a lot to do today and it took me longer to get Jon and Lia out the door than I anticipated,” Richie said, closing the door and sitting behind the desk. “I need a favour from you both.”

“What’s going on, Richie?” Meg asked.

Richie picked up a pen and started tapping it nervously against the paperwork on the desk before he started. “First of all, Jon doesn’t know that I’m doing this so please try not to make a big deal over it. We haven’t even told our parents this is happening today. River, I don’t know how much you know of Jon and his past; Meg, I know you have a good understanding but I’ll just quickly go over it.” Richie brushed over Jon’s childhood without going into the sordid details for River’s information.

“So…,” Richie continued, “there’ll be a couple of visitors coming today.” His stomach was unsettled at the knowledge so he could only imagine how Jon was feeling. Richie should have realised that Jon would be running on high alert today.

“Oh! The lady from Friday night and Saturday,” River exclaimed. “I thought there was something about her. Her eyes, they’re like Jon and Lia’s. That particular blue. She’s related somehow, isn’t she?”

“Yeah...Maggie is Jon’s aunt.”

“Richie, this must be so exciting but also terrifying for Jon,” Meg declared. “No wonder he’s so antsy today. So I’m assuming it’s Maggie coming for lunch...who else?”

“His mom, Carol.” Richie looked up at their quiet gasps. “Meggy, are you crying, darlin’?” he asked when he saw tears spilling from her green eyes.

She waved him away, saying, “Pay no mind, Rich. It’s the hormones. I cried over the last cracker last week.”

“So how can we help?” River asked.

“I’m wanting to keep this as private as possible. We’ll use our table, so if you can put a reserve on that one and try to keep the closest tables vacant for the whole lunch trade, that’s a start.”

“What about Lia?” Meg asked. “That will be her nap time, won’t it?”

“Hmm...part of it,” Richie nodded. “We should be able to hear her. Hell, I heard her the other day over the lunch rush.”

“I can keep an ear out for her too,” Meg offered, “and keep her occupied if you don’t want her at the table.”

“Thanks, Meg,” Richie replied. “River...do you mind doing the table service? Until Jon has dealt with this, the fewer of the other staff know just yet, the better.”

“Sure thing, boss,” the younger man nodded.

“Okay, I think that’s it for now,” Richie sighed. “Thanks, guys. For your help and your discretion.” He waited until Meg and River had left the office before slumping back into the chair with a quiet groan. He just wanted today to go perfectly for Jon and if that meant manipulating a few things, then so be it.

He reached for the phone and dialled his mother’s number, waiting for her to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Ma. How are you?”

“Richie, darling, better now for hearing your voice,” Joan replied. “How are the kids? Jon?”

“They’re good. No complaints,” he said. “Hey, Ma, I’m sorry but I can’t chat for long. I need to ask a favour though. Do you mind whipping up that dessert that Jon likes so much? I can pick it up on the way home after work.”

“Oh! Of course, darling. Special occasion?”

“Nah, not really. Just feel like spoiling him before I head out next week.”

“Well...in that case, I’ll pop over to your place now and cook a whole dinner for you all, shall I?”

“Ma, you don’t have to do that!”

“I know I don’t,” she admonished gently. “But I want to. Besides, it will be a nice change to cook a whole meal rather than bits and pieces for one person.”

“Ma…,” Richie didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He knew how much his mother missed his dad.

“Now, don’t go getting all maudlin on me,” Joan chided. “It is what it is, as your Dad used to say. Now, I’ll go to the market and then let myself in. You’ll all have a lovely dinner to come home to.”

“I love you, Ma,” Richie said hoarsely, overcome with emotions suddenly. “Hey, I’m gonna take you out for dinner one night before I leave again. Just you and me. Just let me know what night. And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“I would love that, Richard,” Joan said quietly. “I love you too, darling. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye, Ma.” He hung up the phone and made a note in his diary to organise dinner one night. He hated keeping secrets from his mother these days, but he knew she would understand with this one.

Richie figured that no matter how today went, Jon would need some serious loving tonight. He made a mental checklist of things to do before he finished the paperwork in front of him. The next time he looked up at the clock it was close to midday. Jon and Lia would be back soon. He stood, stretching his back muscles before tidying the desk and getting Lia’s travel bed ready in the corner. He picked up the phone again and buzzed the kitchen.

“Hey, Mikey, am I pushing the bounds of friendship to get a couple of chicken nuggets and a small salad for Lia’s lunch? They’ll be back in about a quarter of an hour. Yeah, in the office. Thanks, man.” Replacing the receiver as he pushed away from the desk finally, Richie decided to run upstairs to make sure Jon had everything should he decide to shower and change.

Walking out onto the main bar floor, he noticed that their family table had been set as though they were at the finest restaurant, not just a pub. He made a mental note to thank Meg and River properly later.

After making sure that there were clean clothes upstairs for Jon, he freshened himself up as well. He wanted to make as good an impression as Jon probably wanted to. After washing his face and cleaning his teeth, Richie ran the eyeliner softly around his eyes, fluffed his hair a little and reached for a couple of necklaces. Regarding himself in the mirror, he was finally satisfied with his appearance. Part husband, father and business owner, part rock and roll.

Just as Richie was closing the door to the loft, he heard Lia calling for him. He afforded himself a smile and an eye roll as he thought, _ Whatever she ends up doing with her life, it’s gonna be loud. _ The lunch crowd was just starting to filter through and he stopped to greet a few of them on his way to the office.

“Hey, you two,” he said, closing the door behind him. Mikey had delivered Lia’s lunch to the office and Jon had her eating already. “Did you have fun at the park, Babygirl?” he asked, dropping a kiss on the top of her head as she nodded, her mouth full of salad leaves and bean sprouts.

“Did _ you _ have fun, Daddy?” he then asked Jon in a sultry voice, sidling up to his husband. “Are you feeling calmer, Cowboy?” He pulled Jon into his arms and held on.

Jon sighed and nodded. “Much, thanks. I’ll go apologise to Mikey and the others,” he replied. “I might go and have a quick shower though. Do I have time? You look as hot as fuck, Mookie, just by the by.”

“Go shower. I’ll make sure Miss Muffet eats then get her down for a nap,” Richie said, trying to resist Jon’s not-so-subtle moves below the waistline. “Keep doing what you’re doing, babe, and you’re the one that has to walk through the lunch crowd with a boner,” he chuckled.

“Aww, but you look good enough to _ eat _,” Jon grinned slyly, “and I’m hungry.”

“Jesus Christ...get outta here,” Richie growled, regretfully pushing Jon away. “You’re starting to sound like your daughter. Go shower, brat.”

“Okay...okay, I’m going,” Jon winked and left. 

When Richie turned around, Lia had already started to droop into her plate. Fresh air and exercise always wore her out and now that she had a full tummy, Richie knew she’d be easy to get to sleep. “Hey Babygirl...come to Papa,” he said quietly and picked her up into his arms. She snuggled into his chest as he sat on the sofa. 

“Did Daddy change your diaper when you got back?” Lia nodded, her thumb going into her mouth, a sure sign that she was sleepy. “I think by summertime, you’ll be ready to give potty training a try, huh?” Another nod and a sigh as she wiggled herself so that her ear was over Richie’s heart, her favourite place. 

“Sweet dreams, my baby,” he whispered and started humming her bedtime songs as he stroked her hair. When he was satisfied that she was in a deep sleep, he gently transferred her to the travel crib and pulled the comforter over her and her favourite stuffed bear in her arms. Sitting down at his desk, Richie waited to see what the next couple of hours would bring.

~*~

After reluctantly leaving Richie in the office with their tired baby, Jon started toward the loft entrance. He had his hand on the door handle before his conscience kicked him in the butt and told him to go apologise to his staff. Not seeing Meg or River behind the bar meant that the staff were probably all in the kitchen getting Mikey’s special of the day run-down. Jon sighed, knowing he needed to do this. He let go of the door handle and did an about-face toward the kitchen just as the meeting was wrapping up.

“Hey, Riv,” Jon grabbed his deputy duty manager. “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure, Jon. What’s up?” River replied.

“I want to apologise for earlier,” Jon answered. “I got a lot on my mind at the moment...and I took it out on you. I’m sorry, man. You’re doing a great job, Riv. The bar will be in great hands while Meg is off on leave.”

“Oh! Wow, Jon. Thanks, man,” River beamed. “Thanks for apologizing. No management that I’ve worked for has ever done that before.” 

Jon clapped him on the back and sent River on his way. One down, one to go. He walked into the bustling kitchen.

“Mikey!” Jon yelled from the doorway. “Permission to enter, Chef?”

“You gonna fuckin’ pull my kitchen apart again?” Mikey’s gruff response came back at him.

“No. In fact,” Jon said as Mikey appeared from the freezer room, “I’m offering my excellent dishwashing services one day, as an apology. I’m sorry, man. This is your territory. I know that and I shouldn’t have been throwing my weight around...or trying to, anyway.” He held his hand out to Mikey, who took it in a firm grip and shook it.

“Apology accepted. Now get outta here. I got work to do.” Mikey’s face softened slightly, a hint of a smile chased around his mouth.

“Yes, Chef!” Jon grinned, knowing that that was as good as he was going to get from the Brooklynite. He let the swing door closed behind him as he made his way back through the main floor towards the loft as the first customers of the day pushed through the main door.

Jon took the stairs two at a time and let himself into the loft. He smiled when he saw the selection of clothes Richie had left out for him. God, he loved that man. 

Thoughts of his family drifted through his mind as he washed his hair. Lia had dumped a whole handful of leaves over his head at the park. Her giggles floated away like bubbles on a breeze. Lia might be his biologically but she had Richie’s love of life and sense of wonder at the smallest things. She’d tired herself out with that sense of wonder and zest for life. He was tired too, from chasing her around the park. Tired but happier than before he left Rosie’s.

Jon was feeling blessed at having two beautiful, independent children and a loving and oh-so-sexy husband. His hand strayed down over his body as he remembered how good Richie looked as he waited downstairs. The look on Richie’s face when he’d brushed against him sent tingles zinging through Jon, heating his blood. 

Without thinking about it, Jon started fondling himself, stoking the fire that was building within him until he was rock hard and teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Jon let his mind wander as he brought up his favourite things about his husband. _ His. Mine. _

Those long, lean legs that seemed too scrawny for him but could wrap around Jon powerfully to pull him in closer when they were making love. His smooth chest that he didn’t mind showing off in public in summer. Summer had become Jon’s favourite season for that reason alone. Richie’s strong arms and fingers that seemed to hold magic within them as he played both the guitar and Jon’s body with the greatest of finesse.

Jon’s knees started to shake as he felt the familiar swirls of his impending orgasm. He braced himself against the shower wall and brought to mind his favourite thing...the way Richie sucked his bottom lip between his teeth when he was being all cute and sexy. 

“Mine,” Jon groaned and let his orgasm surge through him as he spent himself into the warm water sluicing over his heated skin. He crumpled against the wall further, his legs threatening to give out completely as his energy was spent. When he was able to stand again, he rinsed off any evidence of his pleasure before finishing up and stepping out.

Grabbing the dryer, he quickly styled his hair into a shaggy mess, looking at the end result with a shrug. He saw Richie’s eyeliner on the counter and after a quick clean, smudged the edges of his eyes with it, just enough to make his eyes pop a little. 

He surveyed his naked body, twisting around to see his back in the mirror. Most of the scars he could see had mainly, like his memories, faded to pale, silvery marks with Richie’s insistence of applying Vitamin E oil on his back. They were still noticeable if you looked too close. 

He sighed and pulled a face at himself before swiping some lip balm over his mouth. Leaving the bathroom he pulled on some dark denim jeans, wincing slightly as his still-sensitive cock brushed against the harsh fabric. He chose a navy shirt that Richie had pulled out with the others, that had white embroidery down either side of the buttons. He left it undone as he pulled socks on his feet and slipped on his boots.

_ Here goes nothing, _ he thought as he buttoned up his shirt and closed the door to the loft behind him.

A few moments later Jon walked back into the office. Richie looked him up and down and smiled. Jon felt his lower gut contract with desire. “Oh good, she’s asleep,” he whispered.

Richie held his hand out to Jon, beckoning him over. “Don’t you look…,” he said as he hooked his finger under Jon’s chin and eyed him carefully, “satiated. You jerked off in the shower, didn’t you?!” 

“And if I did?” Jon winked “You looked so good, Mookie. I couldn’t help myself.”

Before Richie had a chance to reply they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jon took a step back as Richie opened it to see Meg standing there.

“Wow, don’t you both look handsome!” she exclaimed. 

“We do alright when we want to,” Richie replied. “What’s happening, darlin’?”

“River asked me to let you know your guests are here and he’s attending to their drink orders,” she explained. “So I’m here to watch over Sleeping Beauty for you. Everyone knows where I’ll be and it’ll give me a chance to write those ordering procedures you wanted.”

The time had come. Carol was here. Jon felt his heart rate jump and a shudder ran through his suddenly shaky legs. He wasn’t ready. He couldn’t do this.


	21. Born To Be My Baby

Richie felt his stomach flip flop and he looked around at Jon who had suddenly gone from soft and flirty to slightly pale and agitated. Turning back to Meg, he said quietly, “Meggy...give us a couple of minutes?” Meg cast a look over Richie’s shoulder, nodded with a knowing smile and walked a few steps away. Richie closed the door and stared at the wood for a moment. This was it. 

“Jonny,” he said, turning from the door. “Brat, come here.” He waited until Jon acknowledged him and started moving toward him. He took a step, meeting him halfway. Reaching out to clasp Jon’s face between his hands, he crashed their mouths together in a surprising, heated kiss hoping to get that relaxation happening again. 

He felt Jon stiffen in his arms momentarily before Richie could pinpoint the moment that his husband’s internal worry switch turned off. When Jon was soft and pliable in his arms again, Richie reluctantly broke away. He opened his eyes to see Jon still reeling slightly from the onslaught.

“Feel better?” he asked, watching Jon’s eyes slowly open and his tongue swipe over his bottom lip.

“Hmm,” Jon hummed. “Can we do that again?”

Richie chuckled. “You’re stalling, brat,” he said. Jon pouted and sighed unhappily.

“Cowboy...before we go out there, I just want to say,” Richie tilted Jon’s face to his, “how fucking proud of you, I am. I know this hasn’t been easy but today is the first step in healing. Whether the outcome is that you have your mother in your life again or whether you both walk away, isn’t the point. The point is that you...will...be...whole. For the first time in your life, there will be no missing pieces.”

“But-,” Jon started to interrupt until Richie shushed him with a finger over his lips.

“You’re gonna say that the kids and I filled those missing spots, right?!” Richie guessed and Jon gave him an eye roll in acknowledgement. “You’re kinda right but can you honestly say that there weren't some minute little gaps that have always made you feel incomplete?”

“I...I guess,” Jon frowned.

“So...after today, those gaps will be no more,” Richie continued softly. “I love you so much, Cowboy. I’ll be right by your side. Whatever you decide after today, I’ll be there for you.”

“Whatever happens, Mookie,” Jon said, wrapping his arms tightly around Richie before breaking free with a whoosh of exhaled breath. “Let’s do this!” 

Richie watched Jon reach for Lia’s diaper bag and frowned. “What are you doing?”

Jon pulled out the shoebox. “I...I brought this to return,” he shrugged as he joined Richie again.

“Are you sure?” Richie asked, opening the office door and guided Jon out with a hand on the small of his back. He spied Meg a few feet away and nodded to her as they passed.

“Yeah. I feel like I was supposed to find it,” Jon offered. “Now it’s time to return it to its rightful owner. Fuck, I feel sick.”

“You got this, babe,” Richie said, linking his fingers with Jon’s as they approached their family table.

Richie saw the two women sitting side by side; the family resemblance was striking though Carol seemed to hold a slightly more aloofness about her. Jon’s grip tightened on his hand as they took the last steps. He squeezed back in reassurance and let Jon guide him in when to make their presence known.

That was taken out of their hands, however, when Carol looked up with a surprised gasp.

“JJ!” she said, more to herself than anything. “I-I mean…,” she stood, unable to help herself. She held out a shaky hand, “Hello...Jon. I’m...I’m your mother.”

Jon ignored the hand for now and said, “I know who you are...Carol.” Richie pulled seats out for them both. “Forgive me if I don’t call you mother at this point in time. Maggie,” he nodded to his aunt. 

“Hello, I’m Richie,” Richie introduced himself as Jon sat. He held Carol’s chair for her as she returned to her seat.

“Richie. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Carol smiled, grateful for the ease in tensions. “Seems like my sister and niece are fans of yours.”

“Try living with Becca full-time,” Maggie sighed. “Thank you both for seeing us today.”

Jon chose that moment to place the shoebox on the table, in the middle and pushed it towards Maggie. “I believe this is yours.”

“Oh! I thought my parents burnt this!” Maggie exclaimed and pulled it forward just as River appeared beside Richie.

“Can I take your drink orders, Sir?” River asked Jon first, earning himself a querying look from Jon who was unused to the formality from the young man.

“I’ll take a glass of my usual, thanks Riv,” Jon said.

"Same for me, thanks, River,” Richie added. “Ladies, do you need another drink at all?” Both declined.

Maggie ran her hands over the top of the box, lost in the memories of those hard times. Then, without opening it, she passed it to her sister. “This actually belongs to you, Sis. They’re your memories, not mine. I was just the keeper until Mom and Dad...well, you know.”

“I’m sorry they kicked you out too, Mags,” Carol sighed. “They ended up being such pious people and terrible parents.”

Carol took the box and opened the lid, laying it on the table. Seeing the contents, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth as tears escaped down her cheeks. She withdrew the diary lovingly and opened it, flicking through the pages before setting it aside and reaching for the photos. 

“You look like your father, Jon. He was so handsome,” Carol commented, pulling one particular photo out and tracing John’s face with her fingertip. “Funny and kind. Loving and fiercely loyal. And passionate...oh, the passion he had! For everything.” Carol blinked rapidly to delay the tears that were threatening to fall. She pulled out another photo of John holding JJ as a baby. “He was so excited about being a dad. His face was alight with joy when he first held you, Jon. We both loved you...so very much.”

“Then why did you walk away from me?” Jon bristled.

Richie had been watching Jon carefully as he studied his mother, chewing on his thumbnail. Richie knew that Jon would be hanging back, trying to reconcile the woman in his memories with the one that sat in front of him. 

River returned with their drinks and Richie thanked him quietly. “Give us ten minutes or so, Riv, before you take lunch orders.” River nodded and left. Richie reached for his glass of wine and held it aloft. “May I suggest we keep the heavy stuff for after lunch and have a toast to the future...whatever that may bring?” The ladies raised their glasses, touching theirs to Richie’s as he felt Jon’s agitation deflate somewhat before he belatedly joined the toast.

“Carol,” Maggie said, “why don’t you tell Jon and Richie about what happened after we’ve ordered? From after...after you disappeared. I believe they’ve read the diary and know the lead up to that. Am I right?” Maggie turned to them for confirmation.

“Yeah. When we found the box in the wall, we had no idea of the significance,” Richie replied. 

“Then I found the photo of JJ Rabbit,” Jon offered. “I kept that rabbit until...until it was thrown in the fire by my _ foster father _.” Jon had said that with such venom that even Richie could taste it.

“Jonny,” Richie cautioned, placing his hand on Jon’s thigh.

“No...Richie, it’s okay,” Carol said. “I deserve everything that’s coming my way. I’ve already received backlash from Tony so I’m prepared for it.”

“Tony?” Richie asked.

“My el-...I was about to say my eldest,” Carol said with a wry smile. “I’m sorry, Jon. I’ve denied you for too long.” 

“So Maggie and Kimmy found me, rescued me and got me clean with the help of the Second Chance Sisters,” Carol continued, unable to wait until after ordering.

“I moved to New Hampshire, to a tiny little town where I could start afresh. I worked hard to re-establish myself as a fully functioning adult who didn’t need a male to tell me what to do or drugs to get me through the days and even longer nights. I got a job at a diner and that’s where I met Michael Blake, my second husband. He was the town lawyer and was running for Mayor. He was ten years my elder but he was young at heart and treated me with such respect that he quickly won my heart. We had a wonderful life and two adorable sons.”

“Had?” Richie asked.

“Michael had two strokes,” Carol replied, her face becoming sombre. “The last one killed him almost ten years ago.”

“Anthony...Tony...is your first brother. He’s a lawyer in Manhattan. He always wanted to follow in his father’s career path and knowing him, he’ll probably do just that. You could say Tony was a little upset with me yesterday.” Carol reached for her wine and took a deep swallow.

Jon snorted in derision and fell back in his seat. “He’s upset?! That’s rich,” he mumbled.

“Then there’s Matthew. He’s in his first year of residency at the General Hospital in Florida and lives across town from me with his fiance, Veronica. He’s more relaxed about this whole sorry mess I’ve caused. He’s excited to meet you both...as well as your children.”

“They...are out of bounds for the moment,” Jon snapped almost instantly.

“Jon-,” Maggie started before Carol silenced her with a touch on her arm and a nod.

River caught Richie’s attention. He nodded and River came over to take food orders, breaking the conversation temporarily.

“So...I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know about my past now,” Carol said. “How did you meet?” addressing them both.

Richie smiled and squeezed Jon’s thigh again and said, “He literally swept me off my feet one night.”

Jon looked at Richie and grinned, “You should have been looking where you were going, Mookie. I keep telling you that.”

“You want me to-,” Richie offered.

Jon shook his head. “I got this, babe,” he replied. Jon took a sip of his wine before he continued. “It was my first night in the city after I ran from the hell house. I didn’t care that I was just another teenage runaway. I didn’t care that I’d have to sleep on the streets, or that the police would be looking for me, or even that I was likely to be easy prey. I was just glad to be free.”

“It was raining and cold and this one knocks me off my feet as he steps back from the curb. He’d been talking with a trick before the police scared him off.” Jon looked at Richie, his smile soft and warm. “Later that night, on the way to pay off his pimp, he found me sleeping in a doorway. He took me home and let me sleep on the couch. It was the most uncomfortable couch in history but it didn’t matter to me. I had a home. He kissed for the first time on my eighteenth birthday. It was the most perfect birthday ever. He made me feel loved for the first time. Richie became my family.”

He looked at Richie and smiled. Richie returned the smile as he nodded in encouragement.

“He found me a job, too. Rashbaum’s Music. David Rashbaum was the first best friend that I’d ever had. His parents...his dad was my boss...they took me into their arms and made me feel safe for the first time. They became my Mom and Dad, and my brother.” He looked pointedly at Carol, challenging her to refute his words.

“They were there when Richie proposed to me. They were there for Richie and his Mom when his Dad died. They were there when we got married. David and Amber were there for us when we wanted to have kids,” Jon said, getting more and more agitated with each statement. “They were there when we found that box. They. Were. There.” 

He gulped his wine. “Where were you, huh? Where were you when I was getting shunted from foster home to foster home before ending up in that hell hole?”

“Where were you when that bastard raped me for the first time? Where were you when his bitch pimped me out to their friends? Where were you when they tied me down to beat and fuck me with a baseball bat for not cooking something right or not saying something quickly enough? Where were you..._ Mom _…when they kidnapped and beat the man I loved and sodomised him with the same fucking baseball bat?”

“Jonny!” Richie growled but understood that the anger and poison needed to leech from him.

Ignoring Richie’s plea, Jon snarled, “I’ll tell you where you were...you were off playing house and happy families with your mayor husband and two perfect sons. Probably going to baseball matches or football games every weekend. Going on vacations to places like Disneyland or some shit like that.”

“And where was I?” he sneered. “I was forgotten! Left behind...left behind to rot in my own personal hell!” A couple at a table close by heard Jon’s raised voice and glanced over briefly.

Maggie had started weeping silently as Jon recounted his life, crushed in the knowledge that she had searched and searched for her nephew but to no avail. It was like he just vanished into thin air that day, as much as Carol had.

“I’m sorry-,” Richie started to apologise to the women.

“Don’t fucking apologise for me, Rich!” Jon cut him off. “They need to know! They need to know what kind of life I’ve had!”

“But you know what?!” Jon continued, fighting hard against the tears that threatened. “I’ve made something from that hell. I’ve made something that is pure and beautiful. And I don’t regret one moment of that hell because it...led...me...here!” A single, hot tear escaped and ran down his cheek and his voice became thick, fighting to work its way out of his throat, around the sob that was firmly lodged there. “To the love of my life sitting beside me and our life together with our babies.”

Carol rose from her seat across the large table and moved to stand beside Jon. He eyed her warily as she reached out and touched his shoulder, almost flinching at her touch. The table was quiet in amongst the ebbing lunch crowd as Carol knelt beside Jon and drew him into her arms. She didn’t say a word as she held her son for the first time in decades, feeling his resistance. “I’m so sorry, Jon,” she whispered. “I never wanted to let you go. I’ve thought of you a thousand times a day, every day. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that.”

Richie ran his hand down Jon’s back and said, “Let it go, Cowboy. Whatever happens, baby, I’m right here.”

With Richie by his side, Jon finally allowed himself to feel. To feel his mother’s arms around him for the first time since that fateful day as a small child when she hugged him goodbye for the final time. The knot in his throat shifted as Carol tightened her hold on him and Richie’s soothing touch melted his resistance. The tears sprang from his eyes as he felt his arms begin to move around Carol, in her unwavering hold.

“Why?” he whispered. “Why didn’t you come back for me? I cried myself to sleep over you for years. _ Why, Mom? _” The dam burst within him and the sobs broke free. He tightened his hold on his mother, never thinking he’d be able to do this in his lifetime. He buried his face against Carol’s neck and cried. She never let her grip falter as he repeated his question over and over again.

Maggie was crying into her napkin and Richie’s heart was breaking for his husband as he reached for Maggie’s hand to comfort her, his other hand still on Jon’s back. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. I’m so sorry, Jon,” Carol soothed him. She instinctively started humming a lullaby as she had done when he was a baby until he stopped shuddering with tears. 

When he finally pushed back, he searched Carol’s face for any trace of rejection or insincerities but found none. He swiped at his face with his hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect that to happen. I didn’t mean to cry all over you.”

“I deserve it, Jon,” Carol said with a small smile as she brushed her thumb beneath his eyes. “I don’t ever want to let you go again. How do you feel now?”

“Exhausted,” he admitted. “If you’ll excuse me a moment.” He helped Carol rise from the floor before standing himself.

“Cowboy?” Richie questioned. “You okay?”

Jon leaned back down to Richie and placed a soft kiss against his lips. “I’m fine, Mookie. I’m just gonna freshen up.” He kissed Richie again and walked to the bar where River was overseeing the staff. Jon scrubbed at his eyes to rid himself of any stray tears and eyeliner as he walked.

“Riv, man,” Jon said croakily. “If you see Seb come in with Sylvie, can you slip him into Meg in the office?”

“Sure, Jon,” River nodded. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. He doesn’t need to see me like this though.”

“Your orders will be ready soon. Shall I bring them over if you’re not down in time?”

“Yeah,” Jon replied. “I don’t even remember what I ordered. Thanks, man.” He tapped the wood a couple of times and took off at a jog to the loft.

When Jon arrived back at the table, with a clearer face even though his eyes were still red and puffy, lunch had been served.

“Better, Cowboy?” Richie asked as Jon slipped into his seat. 

“Yeah,” he smiled. 

The conversation when Jon returned, flowed as well as could be expected, as stories and explanations were shared. Richie noticed the change in Jon; the sense of lightness was vibrating off him. Mikey, as usual, had excelled himself with their meals.

“So Maggie tells me you’re living in our parents’ house now?” Carol asked. “That’s amazing. I haven’t seen it since the day they refused us entry. Mags, did you ever go back?”

“No,” she shook her head. “After they handed me my marching orders, I vowed I’d never go back there.”

“It just occurred to me that Mom and Dad refused to have me and Jon in their house,” Carol chuckled and turned to Jon, “but you’re living in it now. I do hope they’re rolling in their graves!”

“Would…,” Jon looked at Richie, who replied with a smile and a nod. Richie’s arm was draped across the back of Jon’s chair and he circled his fingers over Jon’s back as they talked. “Would you like to see the house? I mean, we’ve renovated it completely. Knocked out walls and repainted. It was a complete disaster when we bought it.”

“We’d like to have you all over for dinner, actually,” Richie added. “Carol...Matt and Tony, of course, if they’re available. Becca and your husband, too, Maggie.”

“Oh! Please don’t think we were fishing for an invitation,” Carol exclaimed. 

“We discussed it yesterday, actually,” Richie explained. 

Carol cast Jon a glance and he nodded. “Then...thank you. That would be lovely. Does Thursday suit you? I don’t want to make you feel crowded.”

As they made plans, River interrupted. “Excuse me, Jon. That package from Sylvie has been delivered to Meg in the office. Just thought you should know.”

“Thanks, River. We won’t be long,” Jon replied, feeling Richie’s unspoken question. As River walked away, Jon turned to Richie with a shake of his head. “Not yet.” 

Richie nodded in understanding and raised their joined hands to kiss Jon’s knuckles. “Your call, Cowboy.”

“Carol, we should let them get back to work or whatever it is they need to do,” Maggie said.

Carol glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost 4 pm. “Oh, goodness!” she exclaimed. “I...I guess we should...though I don’t want to. It’s too soon.”

“Carol…,” Maggie scolded gently. “They have the children to look after, remember.”

“I know...I’m anxious to meet them,” Carol replied, gathering her belongings together. “But I understand why you’re keeping them private for the moment.”

“Thursday will be soon enough,” Jon said. “We want to make sure they understand what’s happening. Just in case things don’t work out, I don’t want their world turned upside down.”

Carol ducked her head and nodded. “I understand, Jon,” she replied. “Richie...it was a pleasure to meet you. You obviously love Jon very much and I’m so very grateful to you for that.”

“Thank you. He’s very easy to love,” Richie replied. “We’ll see you Thursday. Maggie, tell Becca to bring her CD’s and I’ll sign them for her.”

Awkward hugs were exchanged; Carol hanging onto Jon for just a little too long and Maggie almost in tears again when it was her turn. Richie could see Jon becoming a little wild-eyed and said, “If you’ll excuse us, ladies. Don’t forget the shoe box, Carol.”

Carol reached for it, brushing her hand over the top of it again before opening it and removing the diary. “This is the only thing I want and you don’t want the pain that it holds. Jon, you should have photos and letters from your father. Make sure his grandchildren know of him. My memories are all I need of John; as vivid as though they happened yesterday.”

“Thank you,” Jon said, thickly. “We’ve taken them to meet him...and will continue to visit with him. They’re used to visiting Richie’s dad so it’s not anything unusual for them.”

Carol gripped Jon’s hand and nodded her thanks. 

“Um, do we settle up at the bar?” Maggie asked, looking around for a cashier.

“Family is on the house,” Jon replied. Without further comment, he turned and headed toward the office, clutching the shoe box tightly in his hands.

For a few seconds, Richie watched Jon’s rapid progress through the bar, before turning back to their guests.

“Ladies…” he started.

“Richie. Go. Now!” Maggie interrupted him. “We’ll see you both on Thursday.”

With a final nod of thanks, Richie quickly followed his husband, stopping briefly to speak to River.

“River...their lunch is on the house…”

“I’ll make sure that’s done and I’ll see your guests out. Go on...Jon’s in the office.” 

“Thanks, man”

When Richie closed the office door behind him, he saw Jon sitting on the couch with Seb on his lap and Lia snuggled up against his side, holding them close. He crossed the room to sit at Jon’s free side.

“Hey, Papa!” Seb said as he showed Jon some of his craft from school.

“Hey, monkey-man. Good day at school?” Richie asked, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“Uh-huh,” Seb nodded. “I made this today.” 

Richie smiled, taking the drawing with bits of leaves and twigs glued over it. He made the appropriate noises before handing it back.

“Where’s Meg?” he asked Jon.

“She’s back out on the floor,” Jon said. “I...I just needed these two to myself for a bit.”

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, shifting his fingers through Jon’s hair at the nape.

“I dunno,” Jon looked at Richie. “Take us home?”

~*~

Within the hour Richie was pulling their car into the garage. “Wonder why Ma is here?” he said. He didn’t want to give up the surprise just yet. “I’ll ask her to leave.”

“No, you don’t have to,” Jon said as he got out of the car and moved to unbuckle Lia from her seat, Sebastian had long gone into the house. “She can stay for as long as she wants to. Li-Li go say hi to Grandma.” Jon turned to Richie after Lia had run off. “Now...why is your Mom here, Mookie?”

“Caught out, am I?”

“Uh-huh,” Jon replied, reaching for Richie and slipping his arms around his waist.

“I asked Ma to make a Szarlotka for you,” Richie replied as they could hear Joan talking to Seb and Lia.

“Oh god, really?!” Jon’s eyes brightened. He loved Joan’s Polish apple cake and she usually made it for his birthday. Jon reached up to kiss Richie before heading inside to greet his mother-in-law.

“Do I smell Szarlotka, Mom?” Richie smiled as Jon walked into the kitchen looking for the sweet treat. Richie could also smell something more savoury, as well.

“Hello Jon, dear,” Joan greeted him, holding her cheek out for a kiss. “Yes, I made it just for you, darling. And some Gołąbki for you all, for dinner tonight.” Jon grinned. He and Seb looked into the oven and both declared a loud “Yum!”

“Ma, I told you, you didn’t need to cook a whole meal,” Richie said, wrapping his arms around his mother as she held Lia. Her cabbage rolls were his favourite. “Thank you, though!”

“You’re welcome, darling,” she smiled up at her son. “Now...I’m not staying. I’ve seen my grandbabies so I can go home happy now. Walk me to my car, Richard?”

“Of course, Ma.” Richie took Lia from his mother and set her on her feet. “Say bye to Grandma then go play, Babygirl.” 

Goodbyes were said and Richie escorted his mother outside. Standing beside her car, Joan said, “I’m not going to push for details today but obviously something significant has happened otherwise you wouldn’t want to spoil Jon with my apple cake. So...I’ve left a few other things in your bathroom that I think you could possibly use.”

“Ma, you didn’t need to buy condoms. Jon can’t get pregnant anymore,” he teased his mother and earned himself a sharp slap to his arm.

“Don’t be cheeky,” she shook her head at him but couldn’t help but giggle at his antics. 

“Thank you, Ma. For dinner...and whatever else you’ve bought today,” Richie smiled. “Give it a few days and I’ll fill you in. We just need some time to sort out a few details. Love you, Ma.” He bent to hug his mother tightly. “Drive safe, okay?!”

“I love you, too, darling,” Joan kissed Richie’s cheek before getting in her car for the short drive back to her place. 

Richie managed to slip into the bathroom to find a shopping bag with some candles and a box of dark, liqueur-filled chocolates and a bunch of roses, their fragrance overwhelming him as he got closer. They were still wrapped in their plastic protective sleeve, but Joan had placed them in a simple vase alongside the rest of the purchases. He smiled at the appropriateness of his mother’s gift. She really was the best. He hid the bag under the vanity and went to find Jon.

~*~

After dinner, that was eaten with great delight, and while Jon was bathing Seb and Lia, Richie tidied the kitchen and set the dishwasher before joining the others.

“Time for bed,” he said after finding them in Sebastian’s room, sitting on the floor. Sebastian was slowly reading a book of easy words as Lia sat between Jon’s legs, whilst he brushed her hair to get the knots out of it before bed. “Cowboy, do you want to get these two settled while I...organise something?”

Jon checked his watch before casting a questioning look at Richie but nodded. “I can definitely do that. Will ten minutes give you enough time?”

“Yep, should be enough,” he said as he knelt down. “Goodnight kisses?” he asked, holding his arms wide. There was a scramble of limbs as both children launched themselves at him. Kissing them both goodnight and with wishes of sweet dreams, he left Jon to tuck them in.

Richie killed the lights in the living room on his way through to the kitchen. He withdrew a bottle of rich, red Merlot from the wine rack and two glasses. He uncorked the wine before moving into the bathroom. Placing the wine and glasses on the vanity, he started the water running into the bathtub, adding a generous dollop of sandalwood and lavender bath oil. 

Next, he retrieved the bag from beneath the vanity and started lighting candles. He contemplated the roses for a moment. Removing the flowers from the plastic sleeve, he placed two to one side before arranging the rest and placing the vase on the vanity. With the two remaining, he gently tore the petals from the head and sprinkled them into the warm water. He tidied the mess quickly and surveyed his work. It was almost perfect. Almost. Music. He needed some music. 

He went back into the bedroom and found a slow, bluesy compilation CD and started it playing. Richie could hear through the baby monitors that Jon was just about done on the other side of the house so he closed the bathroom door and waited. It wasn’t long before Jon was walking through their bedroom door with a sigh.

“They’re asleep...finally,” Jon said, falling backwards onto their bed. “What a day! I’m exhausted.”

“Too tired for a little...relaxation?” Richie asked as he knelt on the bed, swinging his leg over Jon to straddle him. He bent down to nibble at Jon’s lips and jawline as Jon’s hands swept up his flanks to his back pulling him down closer.

“Never too tired...mmm...that’s nice,” Jon sighed as Richie moved down his neck to the V of his shirt and started unbuttoning each tiny disc with his teeth until it was completely undone. Richie laved attention to Jon’s nipples, teasing them with his tongue and teeth until they were hard little nubs and Jon was arching off the bed, seeking more, when Richie pushed himself back onto his knees.

“Stand up, Cowboy,” he said, slipping from the bed himself, making short work of his own shirt.

“Mmm...but I was enjoying that,” Jon grumbled but stood anyway only to be caught by Richie cupping his face and claiming his mouth. 

Richie’s tongue swept over Jon’s bottom lip, seeking entrance as he moved his hands down Jon’s neck and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Richie held Jon by his wrists, behind his back, not with any force other than Jon’s will for them to be there as their kisses deepened and desire bubbled and frothed within them. The need for oxygen forced them apart all too soon and they stood there, gasping for breath.

“Wow…,” Jon said, grasping at the flesh on Richie’s hips at his waistline. “What was that for?”

“Does there have to be a reason, baby?” Richie asked, sliding hand down between them to rub Jon’s cock through his jeans before flicking the button open and lowering the zip carefully.

“Ngh...no,” Jon breathed as Richie took him in his hand and slowly stroked him.

“Mmm...good to hear,” Richie breathed close to Jon’s ear causing him to shiver. “You’re cold,” he stated as he pushed Jon’s jeans down over his hips to pool around his feet. He quickly shed his clothes and led Jon by the hand to the bathroom, standing him in front of the door. “Open it, Cowboy,” he whispered as he slipped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder.

Jon cast him a quick glance before he opened the door, gasping when he saw what Richie had done. “Oh, Mookie!”

Their bathroom was cast in a warm glow from the multitude of candles, casting shadows around the room. The warmth from the candles and the bath carried the scent of the bath oils and the roses on the air, swirling around them with every movement as Jon stepped over the threshold. The wine and chocolates sat easily within reach of the tub.

“I wasn’t sure how today was going to go,” Richie explained as he propped himself against the door frame, watching Jon taking everything in. “I knew you’d have to decompress either way and we haven’t had a chance to talk with the kids around, so...ta daaaa.”

“When did you…?” Jon asked, indicating the candles and flowers.

“This part, I didn’t,” he replied with a shake of his head and moved away from the door. “All of this is thanks to Ma. Shall we?” he asked as he stepped over the edge of the tub and sank into the warm water, crooking his finger at Jon, “Come on in, Cowboy. Let me hold you.”

Richie reached for the wine, pouring Jon a glass as he slipped into the water then poured himself a glass. Placing the bottle down, he said, “I know I said some of this earlier but I just want to say, Cowboy, how proud of you, I am. Today was tough, probably the toughest you’ve been through since we’ve been together and you handled it spectacularly. Whether or not Carol is in our lives from now on, you’ve seen her, spoken to her, told her of your pain. She is no longer a ghost, phantom or demon. To you, my love.” Richie touched his glass to Jon’s before they both took a sip of the mellow wine. 

“Rich...I couldn’t have done it without you,” Jon countered Richie’s toast. “I love you...for being there even before I knew I needed you.”

Richie placed his glass down and said, “Come here, baby.” He leaned back against the tub as Jon moved to sit between his legs and relaxed back against his chest. Richie found the washcloth that he’d placed in the corner and dipped it into the water, sluicing the excess water across Jon’s chest and shoulders as he nibbled on Jon’s ear. 

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked Jon a few moments later as he reached for the body wash, squeezing a generous amount into the washcloth. Starting with Jon’s free hand, Richie slowly and thoroughly washed each digit before moving onto the palm, wrist and up his arm. 

“How much do Meg and River know?” Jon asked, making Richie pause in surprise.

“Enough,” Richie replied with a shrug, apologising with a kiss to his shoulder. “I had to explain your strange behaviour somehow and I figured they’re trustworthy to keep it to themselves. Do you mind?”

“No,” Jon replied softly. “I should have known something was up when River spoke in code after Sylvie dropped Seb off. He wouldn’t have been so...guarded around anyone else.”

Richie smoothed the washcloth over Jon’s chest. He didn’t push Jon to talk but just let him verbalise whatever thoughts and feelings he had from the day as he washed Jon slowly, making sure he was relaxed. Arms, legs or what he could reach of them, neck, hair...every part but the one that Jon wanted him to touch. 

Neither of them had been immune to the slide of skin against skin in the warm water but Richie knew there was one thing Jon’s thoughts hadn’t landed on...why couldn’t Maggie find Jon. There was definitely a puzzle piece missing and if it was bugging him, then it should be bugging Jon.

Richie reached for a chocolate and held it in front of Jon’s face. He couldn’t suppress a moan when Jon’s tongue brushed over his fingers. “Jesus…,” he breathed. The heady mixture of the wine combined with the liqueur chocolates only enhanced the mood.

Jon smiled over his shoulder and gripped Richie’s wrist, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking every finger clean of the silky smooth chocolate. “Hmmm,” Jon hummed. “Your mother did a good job.”

“On what? Choosing the sweets?”

“Mmm, yeah that. And also for creating such a sweet thing like you,” Jon smiled over his shoulder.

“I’ll pass it on,” he managed to reply before Jon turned slightly and claimed his mouth. Water started to lap at the sides of the tub as Jon pushed Richie back against the side of the tub as he shifted to straddle him. As Jon deepened the kiss, Richie slid his hands down Jon’s back, moulding his hands to the muscles as he explored lower, finally coming to rest on the globes of his ass. 

“Tell me what you want, Cowboy,” Richie murmured as Jon’s mouth moved over his jaw, toward his ear.

“You,” Jon breathed hotly. “I need to fuck you, baby. Please.”

“Hmm, thought you’d never ask,” Richie said as he reached up, gripping Jon’s damp hair in his hand to pull his head away gently so that he could look into his eyes. “Show me.” He nipped at Jon’s bottom lip and chin before letting go.

Jon shifted back a little to allow Richie some room to move before saying, “On your knees, Mookie. Give me your sweet ass tonight, my love.”

Richie shifted, grateful that they’d installed an extra-large tub, bracing himself on the edge. No sooner as he had done that, Jon delved between his cheeks like a thirsty man seeing water for the first time. Within moments Jon had him writhing against his talented tongue, pushing back, seeking more.

Jon dragged his nails down Richie’s spine making him shudder and the water ripple against the side. Jon laid his head against his lover’s ass for a moment. 

“Mmmm,” Jon hummed to himself. “Needs something more….”

Richie felt Jon move suddenly and saw him reach for a chocolate, Jon’s rigid cock pressed hard up against his ass as he reached over him. Jon held the sweet treat above the flame, chuckling wickedly to himself.

“What are you doin’?” Cowboy?”

“Making my dessert, babe,” Jon murmured, hissing when his fingers got too hot. He quickly transferred the melting chocolate to a position a few inches above Richie’s back, letting the gooey confection drip over the smooth flesh.

“Fuck...that’s hot!” Richie yelped.

“Yes, it is,” Jon breathed, reaching for another and doing the same until Richie’s back was dotted with dark spots and yet another drizzled over his ass, letting it drip between his cheeks.

It was taking all Richie's will to stay still as each hot droplet hit his back, groaning low in his throat when the heat slipped down to anoint his rosy pucker with sweet delight.

“Tsk tsk,” Jon said, swirling his fingers through the mess on Richie’s back. “You’re such a dirty boy, Mookie.”

“You know a way to clean it up, Cowboy?” he asked over his shoulder. He made the mistake of glancing back to see Jon suckling the chocolate from his fingers on one hand as the other was stroking himself, his eyes never wavered from Richie’s back.

“Don’t...move,” Jon growled as his strokes became stronger and faster. “Fuck...you look so good, babe. My sweet, sexy, chocolate dessert,” he said, swiping his fingers through Richie ass cleft, licking them clean again. 

Jon stood quickly and moved above Richie, his hand flying and his stomach muscles contracting the closer to the edge he got, “Just needs...fuck...a little...ngh...cream,” he grunted out the last few words as ropes of thick hot cum crisscrossed Richie’s back. 

Jon almost fell, stopping himself by placing his hand on the edge of the tub, sliding to his knees just behind Richie.

“Babe...,” Richie breathed but was immediately shushed as Jon gripped Richie’s face enough to be able to kiss him deeply, but quickly. 

“Mine,” Jon growled before starting to lap at the chocolate and cream concoction on Richie’s back. Jon made sure to pay extra attention to all the spots he knew would drive Richie to the brink of his own release as he made his way down his back. 

Richie whimpered when he felt Jon’s tongue delve between his cheeks again, lapping at the chocolate before fingers teased his entrance, probing and pushing gently through the tight ring as he worked Richie open.

Where Richie had long and lean on his side, Jon made up for it in thickness, both in his fingers and his cock. It may take a little more effort to reach that spongy patch of pleasure receptors within Richie, but when he did get there Richie couldn’t hold back the pleading noise that came from him. The heat and pleasure radiated out from there and down his limbs.

“Shit! Jonny...right there, right there,” Richie panted. He buried his head on the crook of his arms, letting out a pitiful whine as Jon stroked him from the inside and outside.

“Give it up for me, Mookie,” Jon murmured. “You’ve given me so much today...I wanna give it back.”

Richie had to make sure he was holding tight to the edge of the tub as he felt he was drowning but it was purely the influx of sensation that was pushing down on him. Jon’s mouth was busy licking him clean, tantalizing his back with nips and soft kisses as Jon’s hands led him to an even more precariously teetering edge.

“Jonny…,” Richie gasped before the tsunami of his release exploded through him. He shuddered as Jon murmured soothing and encouraging words. 

“That’s it, my love,” Jon breathed as he removed his fingers. “My sweet love.”

Richie was vaguely aware of Jon moving behind him as the after-tremors took hold of him. His attention, however limited it was at the moment, was drawn to the feeling of Jon’s cock pressing against his ass.

“Let me in, Mookie,” Jon murmured as he pressed forward, grunting when he slipped through the clenching barrier. “Ahh...fuck!” He pulled out a little, letting the scented water become their lubricant, before nudging his way back in until he was fully seated.

Richie was almost climbing the walls with the agonising slowness of the pace that Jon set himself. “Cowboy...Jonny, please…” Richie pleaded, shifting restlessly against the end of the tub. “I want to...need to see you, baby.”

Jon bent over Richie’s back as he kept his rhythm, covering him with soft kisses before he regretfully pulled out. “Legs over the side of the tub, Mookie,” he instructed as he continued to stroke himself as he watched Richie get into position. Jon sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as Richie settled himself comfortably. “Happy, Mookie?”

“Hmmm...yeah,” he replied. “Just need one thing.”

“What’s that, baby?”

“You fucking me again,” Richie growled. “Give it to me, Cowboy. Fill me...fuck me!” He pushed his hips upward, the water sloshing against the porcelain, in a silent but pointed invitation. 

He almost cried in relief when Jon’s lips wrapped around his aching and sensitive dick and his fingers danced over his hole again. He dropped his head back against the edge of the tub and groaned as Jon worked him over again, bringing him back to the edge before easing off again. 

“Fuckin’ tease,” Richie snarled, which earned him a long hard, almost painful suck up his shaft, Jon coming off with a loud pop.

“Savouring you, Mookie,” Jon replied with a leer as his fingers danced over him. “You’re my dessert, don’t forget.” He leaned forward and claimed Richie’s mouth with his, as he blindly lined himself up to Richie once more.

“How about you just fuckin’ eat already, Cowboy...oh God!” Richie panted after Jon broke from the kiss, only to have his breath stolen as Jon thrust himself back into Richie’s willing body.

Jon scooped his arms beneath Richie’s legs and held on tightly to the edge of the tub to stop himself sliding as he built his speed and rhythm again. “That’s it, Mookie. I feel you tightening up. Show me your sweet filling, my love.”

Water spilt over the edge with each of Jon’s hard thrusts, candles flickered with the swirling air and the room echoed with their cries as Jon brought Richie to the pinnacle for the last time. “J-Jonny...fuck!” Richie cried out as his muscles tensed and stuttered with each pulse of his release that coated his belly.

“Mine!” Jon growled, his own orgasm expended deep within his husband’s body. His body went through a death-like rigour, his fingers gripping the edge of the tub the only thing keeping him from pulling them both under the water.

Richie found the strength to bring his legs over the lip of the tub. He curled one around Jon’s back and pulled him closer, cuddling Jon to him as they both came back from the edge. “I love you, Jonny,” Richie whispered into Jon’s damp hair. “Where did all the water go?” he asked a few moments later.

“Dunno. It’s getting cold anyway,” Jon replied. “Especially since we lost half of it,” he continued, finally forcing his limbs to work as he stood up and surveyed the floor. We have a mess to clean up before we sleep,” he yawned as he stretched out his well-used muscles.

Richie stood also and drew him into his arms. “Did you like it though, Cowboy?” he asked.

“I have no words to describe how much,” he said, holding onto Richie tightly. “It’s freezing now though. Let’s get this mess cleaned up, then we can snuggle and get warm. Then snuggle some more...and maybe snuggle again to really top off the night.”

“That’s a lot of snuggling, Cowboy,” Richie commented, archly raising his eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re up to it?”

“Is that a challenge, Mookie?” Jon grinned.


	22. Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I will be,” she replied. “I tried to do everything I could to convince Mom and Dad to take Carol and Jon in but to no avail. I never could believe that they banished her without a backward glance. I’m sure it would have broken Mom’s heart and that’s why she died before him, but she never showed it while I was still there. Even in their death, I couldn’t bring myself to go back to the house. I’m glad Carol had the idea of donating the sale money to the Second Chance Sisters charity. Neither of us wanted anything to do with the house, the money, or them.”
> 
> “Sweetheart...I’m so proud of you,” Jack said, tilting her chin upwards and swiped a tear off her cheek. “A little disappointed that you didn’t feel as though you could say anything, but I understand. I love you, Mags.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead.
> 
> “Get a room you two,” Becca smirked as she climbed into the car, Matt and Carol following close behind. Their daughter had changed and fixed her hair and make-up that she hadn’t bothered finishing in the car, which put her into a good mood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more "icky" piece for those of you who may be affected by Jon and Carol's backstories ❤️❤️❤️ I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> A huge thanks to Esayel for her amazing editing, ideas and other bits and pieces. For any writers, I'd recommend finding someone to beta for you with like-minded ideas and a good head for time-lines! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and boy oh boy, do I look forward to what you all have to say after this one 😏
> 
> J💕💕💕

** _**Tuesday** _ **

Matt fumbled beside the sofa bed for his phone as it incessantly rang. He blearily looked at his watch - 9 am. He’d been staying with Tony since that Saturday night, or he should say Sunday morning when he dragged his brother’s drunk ass into bed. Neither of them surfaced coherently until Monday morning, though Matt probably made it through better than Tony.

“Hello?” he answered the call.

“Matt?! It’s Mom. Did I wake you?” Carol asked.

“Hey, Mom...I’ll forgive you. I need to get up anyway,” he said, swinging his legs to the floor. “How are you?”

“I’m okay, I think,” she replied. “I, um...had the conversation with your brother. It...it didn’t go as well as I had hoped.”

“I know,” Matt said. “We’ve spoken.”

“Oh...how is he?”

“Still processing it all.” He rose from the bed and shuffled into the kitchen to set the coffee to brew. He saw a note from Tony, saying that he’d gone into work early. His spare house keys were sitting beside the note. “Mom, in the spirit of me, just waking up, I’m letting you know I’m walking toward the bathroom, okay?”

“Oh, Matthew!” Carol scoffed. “Did Tony say that he was still talking to me? When did he call you.”

“He didn’t,” Matt said as he relieved his bladder as quietly as he could. “I’m...I’m here.”

“Here, where, sweetheart?” 

“At Tony’s. Been here since Saturday night,” he replied, flushing the toilet and washing his hands. “He was well on the way to hangover hell by the time he let me in.”

“Oh, Matt, why didn’t you tell me you were flying up?”

“It was last minute, Mom,” he fibbed slightly. “I knew one of you would need a shoulder to cry on and considering you’re at Aunt Maggie’s, I came here instead.”

“How is he? Truthfully, please?”

Matt sighed, “He’s hurting, Mom. He’s still trying to reconcile everything that he thought was right in the world with your news. He’s really worried about how it’s all going to affect his career once the senior partners find out.” 

“I’ve tried to explain it as neutrally as possible,” Matt continued when there was no response from his mom. “He’ll come around eventually Mom. I’ve got until Thursday to work on him.”

“Thursday! Matt! You’re in town!” Carol exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, a little confused at his mother’s response. “I just told you that, don’t you remember? Are you okay, Mom? Do I need to get my doctor’s bag?”

“I met him! I met your brother...and Richie! Yesterday, at their bar,” Carol said. “You’d love it, Matt. It’s-.”

“Wait! What?!” Matt stopped dead in his tracks, mid pour of his coffee. “Shit!” he exclaimed when it spilled over the edge of the mug. “Mom! You...you found him?! Why are you only just telling me this now?”

Carol giggled happily and said, “Well...I was ringing to see if you could get time off to come up but then you distracted me with talking about Tony. Maggie spoke to them first. She organised the meeting.”

“Soooo...how did it go? Or do I need to pull the information out like teeth?”

“It was...rocky to start with,” Carol sighed. “He’s holding a lot of anger toward me too, which is totally understandable considering everything he’s been through.”

“Anyway,” she continued, changing the subject. “They’ve invited us to their place for dinner on Thursday evening. Tony and yourself are included. Do you think you can make it? When do you fly back home?”

“Red eye on Thursday night,” Matt said, sipping on his coffee. “My first shift back is Friday night. I had to do a lot of swaps, so I won’t be around much on the weekends for a couple of weeks...but I think it’ll be worth it.”

“Will you ask Tony when you see him?” Carol asked. “I-I don’t think he wants to talk to me just yet.”

“I’ll ask him Mom, but I don’t hold much hope that he’ll be there,” he said.

“Look after him for me, Matty. You’re such a good brother to him,” Carol said sadly. “Listen, darling, why don’t you and Tony come over to Aunt Maggie’s on Thursday, first? We can all drive to dinner together and then I’m sure Uncle Jack can take you to the airport afterwards.”

Matt finally hung up after promising his mother he’d talk to Tony about Thursday and that he’d be in touch. He sat back and looked around Tony’s once again orderly apartment and tried to think of a way to broach the subject.

** _**Thursday**_ **

“Just talk to Mom, bro...please?” Matt pleaded over the phone before leaving his brother’s apartment.

“I-I can’t, Matty,” Tony sighed. “Not yet, at least. And before you ask, no I won’t be there tonight. I have a meeting scheduled with the senior partners that I can’t get out of. It’s going to be difficult enough having to explain all this to them, without cancelling and rescheduling at short notice.”

“Tony...c’mon, man,” Matt sighed.

“I said no, Matt,” Tony snapped. “Tell Mom...tell her I’ll call her soon, okay? Safe travels, man. It was good to see ya...I gotta run.”

“But-.”

“Matty...thanks...for being there, ya know?” Tony said. “See ya, man. Love you.” 

The phone went dead in Matt’s hand. With a sigh and a final look around his brother’s apartment, Matt lugged his bag onto his shoulder. Closing the door behind him, he took the elevator down to the lobby for the short walk to the train.

The past couple of days had been spent trying to convince Tony to join them to meet Jon and his family, but Tony refused to budge. In the end, Matt had to be content with Tony, at least, still willing to discuss the issues surrounding the developments. Matt still held out hope that his brother would come around, but it was going to be a matter of when.

Matt filled in his time on the train by talking to Ronnie, filling her in on what was happening, and reading an article in a journal for work that he’d been meaning to do for a while.

After a light lunch, Matt and Carol spent some time together discussing Tony and his thought processes. Just before it was time to leave to collect Becca from school, Carol showered and dressed in her best outfit, fixed her hair and make-up.

“Wow, Mom,” Matt said, dropping a kiss to her cheek. “You look great!”

“Thank you, darling,” Carol smiled. “I’m so nervous. Maggie, are you and Jack ready?” she called out.

“We’re right here,” Jack said. “Let’s go meet some new family, huh?” he said, slinging his arm around his nephew.

The four of them piled into Jack and Maggie’s car, Matt slinging his bag into the trunk.

“Becca is _ not _ going to be happy about having no time to primp and preen herself before she meets Richie,” Maggie chuckled, buckling her seat belt as Jack pulled out of the driveway and onto the street toward the school.

“Is she still a brat, Aunt Maggie?” Matt asked, earning himself a soft swipe on his arm from his mother.

“Yes!” Jack interceded.

“Oh stop it, Jack” Maggie chuckled. “She’s certainly grown up since you last saw her, Matt.”

“Fifteen going on twenty-five, isn’t that right, Maggie?” Carol smiled.

“Exactly that!” Jack said. “I pity the poor boy that ends up with her. I won’t have to worry so much about who she dates because she’ll castrate them with one searing glare before going for the jugular, should they step out of line.”

A few streets more and they were pulling up outside of the high school. Matt stepped out of the car as Becca came running over.

“Hey, kiddo!” Matt smiled and hugged his cousin. Despite his banter in the car, he held a soft spot for his youngest cousin since they were the closest in ages.

“Matt!” Becca squealed happily, jumping into his arms.

“C’mon you two,” Jack grumbled from the front seat, “You’ll have the drive to catch up. It’s gonna take about an hour.”

Matt took Becca’s school bag and put it with his in the trunk as she made herself comfortable in the middle seat. The air of excitement within the car increased ten-fold with Becca’s running monologue about Richie.

“I’ve been _ dying _ to tell people at school,” Becca said. “But don’t worry, Aunt Carol, I’ve not said a word.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Carol smiled at her niece. “I’m very proud of you for your restraint.”

“I tried to get out of practice today so I didn’t have to look all hot and sweaty, too. But Ms Schramm said that if I didn’t practice, I couldn’t play the next game. So I did...but not very hard.” Becca squirmed around to reach her bag, knocking Matt in the head with it as she dragged it back over the seat. Rummaging around, she found her make-up kit and started to re-apply her face, grumbling at her father for not holding the car still. “Can we stop somewhere so that I can change clothes? I bought some with me...please, Dad?!”

“No, we’re running a bit late as it is, Becca,” her father said.

“Hey, Uncle Jack,” Matt piped up, sniffing the air. “Did you just run over some roadkill? There seems to be a funky smell.” He sniffed the air again getting closer to Becca. “Yeah, definitely something funky.”

“Ugh!! Moooom! Please?!” Becca begged. “I can’t meet _ the _ Richie Sambora looking like...like... _ this!” _

“Matthew!” Carol chided but softly chuckled at her niece’s distress.

“Jack...there’s a diner about five minutes from here,” Maggie said, laying her hand on her husband’s arm. “She can change there otherwise we’ll never get any peace and quiet.”

“How do you know there’s a diner there?” Jack frowned. “It doesn’t look like anything is around on this section of road.”

“Please, Jack,” Maggie said.

With a sigh, Jack nodded his assent and Becca squealed in happiness. “Thanks, Daddy!”

“No more than five minutes, do you hear?”

“Of course, Daddy,” she said, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a fresh sweater.

“How do you fit so much in there?” Matt queried, astonished at how much was coming out of such a small backpack.

“Don’t ask!” Jack, Maggie and Carol all cried out at once.

Maggie instructed Jack on which turns to take and within minutes they were pulling up into the parking lot of a small diner. Becca hurried Matt out of the way and was about to rush off when Carol said she would go with her to freshen up and buy everyone a coffee.

“Jack,” Maggie said, “I’ll drive from here. I know all the back roads.” Stopping at this particular diner, her memories of clandestine meetings were starting to flood back. Whenever she was able to borrow a car or get one of her friends to drive her, this was where she would meet with Kimmy, exchanging letters and hatching plans to help Carol.

“If you’re sure,” Jack said. Maggie nodded and, seeing the pain in her eyes, Jack folded his wife into a hug as they waited for Becca and Carol.

Matt, sensing Maggie’s underlying distress, wandered away slightly, giving his aunt and uncle some privacy.

“Are you okay, Mags?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah, I will be,” she replied. “I tried to do everything I could to convince Mom and Dad to take Carol and Jon in but to no avail. I never could believe that they banished her without a backward glance. I’m sure it would have broken Mom’s heart and that’s why she died before him, but she never showed it while I was still there. Even in their death, I couldn’t bring myself to go back to the house. I’m glad Carol had the idea of donating the sale money to the Second Chance Sisters charity. Neither of us wanted anything to do with the house, the money, or them.”

“Sweetheart...I’m so proud of you,” Jack said, tilting her chin upwards and swiped a tear off her cheek. “A little disappointed that you didn’t feel as though you could say anything, but I understand. I love you, Mags.” He dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“Get a room you two,” Becca smirked as she climbed into the car, Matt and Carol following close behind. Their daughter had changed and fixed her hair and make-up that she hadn’t bothered finishing in the car, which put her into a good mood again.

Maggie slid behind the wheel and Jack closed the door before getting into the passenger seat.

“Mom? Why are you driving?” Becca asked as Carol handed out the drinks.

“Who better than someone that knows exactly where their house is?” she replied.

“What does that mean?” Matt asked, looking at his mother in confusion.

“Didn’t you tell Matt, Carol?”

“No...I mustn’t have,” Carol replied to her sister as Maggie pulled out into the traffic. “Jon and Richie bought and live in our parents’ house.”

“Wait! What?!” he gasped. “Your parents...our grandparents?”

“Hmm,” Maggie acknowledged, navigating the car through the streets toward the coast. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been there, Aunt Maggie?” Matt asked.

“Years; not since before your mother moved to New Hampshire,” she replied. 

“You didn’t go back?” Becca asked. “I thought they died when I was a baby?”

“No, honey,” Maggie sighed. “Not only did they cut your aunt from the family...but when they caught me with Kimmy, trying to find Carol and Jon, well...that’s when they banished me too. Your grandmother died about ten years ago but your grandfather held on until a few years ago apparently.”

“So what happened?” Becca asked.

“Kimmie and I never gave up on finding Carol,” Maggie started to tell her story. “We used to exchange snippets of information and the rare letters that Carol sent to Kimmy. There was an abandoned house on my way to school where we would leave information in the mailbox. I hid everything in a shoebox in the back of my closet, until one day when Mom started asking questions about why I was late getting home. After that, I removed a skirting board in my closet and made a safer hiding place for the shoebox inside the wall.”

“This system worked well until I went to college. I chose to study Social Work at Rutgers, much to the annoyance of my parents who thought that it was a waste of time and money. They would have preferred me to study history or English. I used what I learnt on the course to help me continue the search for Carol, whilst still secretly meeting with Kimmy to exchange information.”

“How did they find out?” Matt asked.

“Everything came to a head after one of our meetings at that diner we just visited. Unbeknown to us we were spotted by a family friend who told my parents that he had seen the two of us together.” Maggie took a deep breath before continuing. “I came home from college two weeks later to find my father was waiting at the door. He handed me an old suitcase which contained everything in my room that he hadn’t burnt. He told me that I was no better than my _ whore of a sister _, that he would no longer pay for my education and that I was banished and was never to return.”

“What did you do? Becca gasped.

“I was homeless, broke and still nearly a year from graduation,” Maggie sighed. “I had very few choices, but unlike Carol I got lucky. Kimmy took me in, helped me to get back on my feet and to continue my studies. It wasn’t easy, and I had to work two separate jobs as well as attending college, but I finished my degree.”

“After graduation, I found a full-time job in the local Social Services office. It was only a few months later that Kimmy and I found Carol. We were horrified to learn that she had given up JJ, but we were determined to get her out of there. We engaged the help of a male friend, who ‘hired’ Carol’s services. Once she was in his car we snatched her and took her to Second Chance Sisters, a charity who rehabilitate street workers and help them start new lives.”

“What did they do?” Becca asked.

“They took me in and helped me get clean of the drugs,” Carol took over the story. “Then they helped me to find a place to live and a job in New Hampshire, far enough away that my pimp would never find me.” 

“Meanwhile,” Maggie continued, “I went back to work but I also started volunteering weekends at Second Chance. I was still doing that when I met your Dad. It wasn’t until after we married and you came along, Becca, that I gave up both.”

“I always wondered why you chose that particular charity to work for,” Jack commented. “I guess it makes sense now.”

“Well, I felt I wanted to give something back and at that point, all I had was my time,” Maggie continued. “Carol obviously couldn’t come back to this area, but then, more recently, we were able to offer more substantial help.”

“Unlike Carol, my father never legally disowned me,” Maggie explained. “When he died I discovered that I was the sole executor and beneficiary of his will. Carol and I agreed that we wanted nothing to do with his estate, so the house was sold and all proceeds were donated to Second Chance.”

“Was that when Jon bought the house?” Matt asked.

“Yes. He and Richie bought it as a fixer-upper, and at some point, they found the shoe box and realised the connection,” Carol answered. “Until earlier this week we didn’t know who the purchasers were and we never dreamt that one day we’d be going back there.” Carol reached forward to put a reassuring hand on Maggie's shoulder. 

“Wow...so you both got kicked out of home!” Becca sounded shocked. “I’m kinda glad I never met those grandparents. They seem to have been total assholes. Did you know about them, Matty?”

Matt shook his head, “First I’m hearing about them too, kiddo, and I have to agree with you. They were definitely not the kind of people I would have wanted to know.”

“Well, fortunately, you will never have to,” Maggie commented, patting Carol’s hand briefly. “OK folks, we’re nearly there. It’s time to put these old stories to rest. Is everyone ready?”

“I guess so,” Carol replied as the car turned onto the familiar street where the two sisters had grown up. “We just have to hope that this visit doesn’t end as unhappily as our previous ones.”

~*~

“Hey you two,” Richie called out to their kids, “don’t go and get all dirty before our guests arrive, please?”

“We won’t!” Seb called back as Lia chased him around the small yard, tackling him to the ground a moment later.

Richie smiled, shook his head and went back to lighting the fire in the pizza oven as Jon finished up in the kitchen.

“Nice try, babe,” Jon chuckled as he brought covered bowls of ingredients out from the kitchen and placed them on the countertop to the side of the oven, ready for the pizzas to be made. “You know they’re excited about meeting new people.”

“True, but I had to try,” he said, swiping a mushroom out of one bowl and popping it in his mouth. “How are you feeling, Cowboy?” He propped himself against the counter as Jon arranged the bowls only to rearrange them again a moment later. Richie grabbed Jon’s hands to stop him rearranging them for the third time.

Jon sighed, and sent Richie a wry smile, “Would you believe me if I said okay?” he asked.

Richie shook his head as he looped his arm around Jon’s shoulder and pulled him closer, dropping a gentle kiss on his tense lover’s forehead. “Everything will be fine, Jonny,” he murmured. “We told Eddie and Flo on Tuesday and they’re excited for you. David and Amber are even more so and at least this time you won’t get a rude message on the answering machine from them for being the last to know.”

Jon huffed out a small laugh, “True.”

“As for Mom...Mom could hardly contain herself last night when I told her. You’ve got us all on your side, babe.”

“You got in late last night,” Jon commented. “Sorry, I couldn’t stay awake. What did your Mom do?”

“She ordered a bottle of champagne in celebration,” Richie grinned. “Then proceeded to drink most of it.”

“Wait...Mom did that?!”

“Hmm,” Richie nodded. “Luckily it was just a demi bottle.”

“God, I just had visions of Mom hanging over the toilet bowl this morning,” Jon sniggered. 

“What?! Just like her son-in-law when he gets together with Jack?” Richie countered with a chuckle as Jon shot him a baleful look. “She was certainly merry but still in full control. She’s really happy for you, babe. She said to tell you that she’s looking forward to cooking for your mother one day soon.”

“If it’s her Szarlotka, then any day,” he replied. He checked his watch for the millionth time that afternoon, each time getting closer and closer to when Carol would arrive. His mother, not to mention his brothers and the rest of his _ family. _“Hey...Seb, Lia, time to go wash up, monkeys,” he called. “Mookie, can you deal with drinks while I sort these two out and see if they need a change of clothes?”

“Sure thing,” Richie nodded and, with a final reassuring kiss, let Jon slip from his arms to disappear inside the house.

“Pizza!!” Seb cheered as they came onto the patio and saw the fire in the oven.

“Yes, but you gotta go wash up,” Richie said as he pointed inside to where Jon had headed.

He smiled as he stoked the fire and listened to Jon corralling them into the bathroom first to wash their hands and faces before sending Sebastian to change his shirt since he was covered in dirt from rolling around on the grass.

“But do I have to change?” Sebastian whined.

“Yes!” both he and Jon replied from their respective places in the house.

The doorbell rang and Sebastian let out a whoop. Richie checked the fire before closing the back door behind him and called out, “Jonny?!”

“Can you get it, Mookie?” came the reply as Sebastian, in a clean shirt, came to a skidding stop beside him. “I gotta change Lia’s diaper. Ugh!”

“Okay,” he answered and continued to the front door. Seb bounced around Richie as he took a deep breath and blew it out in a nervous puff before twisting the knob in his hand and pulling it open.

Carol and Maggie were the first faces he saw. Their expressions went from slightly startled to smiling warmly. 

“Oh. My. God. It’s _ him _ ,” came a girlish squeal from somewhere behind them. _ And that _ must be Becca, he thought to himself.

“Welcome!” Richie said with a smile and opened the door widely as Sebastian hid behind him. “Come on in.”

“Richie! So good to see you again,” Carol greeted him and bussed his cheek with a kiss. She looked down behind him. “Hello there. You must be Sebastian?”

Richie felt Seb tighten his hold on his hand, but he nodded and said a small hello. Richie squeezed Seb’s hand in encouragement.

As Carol started speaking with Sebastian, Maggie introduced the rest of her family to Richie as he beckoned them further into the house.

“Richie, I’d like you to meet Jack, my husband,” Maggie said.

“How are you doing’, man?” Richie said, shaking Jack’s hand. “Please...come on in. It’s starting to get cold out.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you, Richie,” Jack nodded.

“From this one,” Maggie smiled. “This is Becca, our daughter.” Maggie had to drag a suddenly shy Becca forward.

“Becca, nice to meet you,” Richie grinned. “I hear you’re a fan?! Thanks, darlin’! You’ll have to tell me which songs you like later.”

“Oh god...you’re talking to me!” Becca breathed, looking up at her crush. “Um...I mean...damn it. Um...hi!” She took Richie’s proffered hand and almost melted into a puddle in front of him. “I’d love to talk about your songs. They’re incredible.”

“Well, let’s see how everything goes tonight,” Richie said with a grin, “and I might even sing a couple of them for you.” It would be interesting to see the girl’s reaction. It was still kinda strange having first Sylvie and now Becca reacting to him like this.

“And lastly,” Maggie interrupted, “is Matthew.”

“Please call me Matt,” he said, thrusting his hand toward Richie. “I’m usually in trouble when people call me Matthew. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Richie.”

“Matt...you’re the youngest brother, right?” Richie shook his hand. “Tony isn’t coming?”

“Um, no,” Matt frowned. “He, um...had a meeting at work that he couldn’t get out of. He sends his apologies.”

“Shame. Seb, this is Daddy’s brother, Uncle Matt,” Richie said, picking Sebastian up into his arms to bring him to their level.

“Hey, buddy, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Hi,” Sebastian replied, “Are you really Daddy’s brother? You don’t look like him.”

“Seb...remember when we talked about this?” Richie said. “You don’t look like Lia but you’re still her brother, right?!”

“Oh yeah,” Seb replied.

Richie finally closed the door as the family moved further into the living room where a small fire was going in the wood burner set into the wall.

“Oma!” 

Carol turned to see Jon holding Lia in his arms. She clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise.

“I hope you don’t mind being called Oma?” Jon asked. He walked over to the small group, squirming within his skin as all eyes turned his way.

“Richie’s mom is Grandma and mine is Nana,” he said, setting the boundaries in his own way. “This is Lia. You’ve met Sebastian, I see.”

“Hello, Lia. Don’t you look like your Daddy,” Carol spoke, softly. “Exactly like you did, Jon. How old is she?”

“I is free,” Lia put out five fingers.

“You are not, Li-Li,” Sebastian exclaimed. “She’s only two, isn’t she Papa?” Sebastian looked up at Richie for confirmation.

“No arguments tonight, monkey,” Richie shushed him gently. “But, yeah. She’ll be three in February.”

“Oh!” Carol exclaimed. “Where are my manners? Matthew,” Carol motioned for her youngest son. 

“Jon...it’s nice to finally meet you,” Matt said, slightly nervously, holding his hand out. “Please call me Matt.”

Jon took a moment to consider his brother. Taller than himself, noticeably bulkier across the shoulders. Works out, maybe. Different hair; shorter definitely, but also slightly thinner. But his aura was calm and pleasant. Carol had said that this one was the doctor. He could see that.

“You too, man,” Jon said and shifted Lia to his left side so that he could shake Matt’s hand. 

Huh! He was shaking his brother’s hand. His brother. The significance of this moment wasn’t lost on Jon and he gripped the hand a little tighter. From the corner of his eye, he could see Carol, swiping quickly at her eyes.

“Dada, who dat?” Lia asked, pointing to Matt.

“That’s your Uncle Matt, Babygirl,” Jon replied to his daughter.

“Hi, Unca Matt,” she chirped and waved.

“Hey there, pumpkin,” the taller man replied. “Is it okay to call you that?”

“S’kay,” Lia said, then looked over to Maggie and squirmed in Jon’s arms to get down. He relented and set her down beside her.

“Jon,” Carol said, “This is Maggie’s husband, Jack. Your uncle. And your cousin, Becca.”

The men shook hands and Becca gave Jon a shy smile and a hello from beside her father as Lia tugged on Maggie’s hand then Carol’s.

“Come! Come my room, Maggie and Oma,” Lia said. “Show you my room.” A brief look passed between the two sisters as they were tugged along by the two-year-old.

“We’re having pizza tonight,” Seb exclaimed to anyone that would listen. “Papa is a good pizza cook.”

“Well, I know how to slide them in and when to take them out,” Richie said, as Sebastian clambered over him to his back. “We thought a make-your-own type of meal might be a good way to break the ice.”

“Sounds amazing!” Becca said. Her father and cousin looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Jack saved Richie by asking, “So you have your own oven? I’ve been thinking about getting one.”

“Follow me and I’ll show you our set up,” Richie said, letting Sebastian slide to the floor, down his back. He led Jack outside, Becca following close behind, leaving Jon and Matt in the living room.

“Crazy times, huh?” Matt said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shifting from one foot to the other. “Tony sends his apologies, by the way. He had a meeting with the senior partners at work and couldn’t get out of it.”

“Sure it just wasn’t a convenient excuse?” Jon asked and led Matt through the house to the kitchen. “Trust me...I felt like running several times today. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all. You want a drink? Beer, wine...something stronger?”

“A beer would be good, thanks,” Matt replied. “Tony is...coming to terms with it all in his way. He’s got more at stake professionally to consider than I do. The legal world is a whole different ball game to the medical world.”

“I bet,” Jon said, handing Matt a beer and pouring himself a wine.

“What do you do, Jon?” Matt asked.

“I managed my folks’ music store while my brother David was studying at Julliard,” Jon supplied. “Then when David came home and Richie’s career started to take off, I became co-manager at Rosie’s. When he’s in town, we share parenting and work duties.”

“Sounds like you keep busy,” Matt acknowledged. “I’m guessing the kids keep you on your toes.”

“Definitely. Especially since Sebastian started school this year,” Jon replied. “I always hated homework as a kid, so having to do it all over again is a bitch!”

“Um...you can say no, but do you mind telling me how they came about?” Matt asked. “Speaking from a medical curiosity stand-point.”

“My sister-in-law is their birth-mother. She and David offered to carry the pregnancies before she decided enough was enough for them,” Jon explained. “They have three kids of their own. Between the four of us, we hashed out the details then got it all written up legally. Richie and I have legally adopted them. I’m sure you can figure out who belongs to whom.”

Matt chuckled softly, “Yeah, the resemblances are amazing. Have you had any...you know, issues...being a same-sex couple with kids?”

“A few here and there,” Jon frowned. “But we deal with it and move on. No doubt school will become more difficult as they get older but we’ve never been anything other than honest with the kids. They know how hard we all worked to have them and how Amber looked after them while they were growing. Sebastian understands it better because he was around to see Lia come into the world. Anything more in-depth than that will be addressed as they grow up.”

“Well, that was a trip down memory lane,” Carol said as she and Maggie emerged from the hallway to the children's’ room, putting a halt to Matt’s line of questioning.

Lia looked very comfortable in Carol’s arms and something in Jon flipped a little. He could see similarities now that they were so close. He had to blink a couple of times to clear his vision.

“You and Richie have done a wonderful job on the house, Jon,” Maggie said. “You’ve breathed a new life into it. It doesn’t feel...so oppressive and angry anymore.”

“You’re right, Mags,” Carol nodded. “The way you’ve opened up all the rooms here is a wonderful idea. And the French doors to the backyard is a lovely touch.”

“Thank you,” Jon replied. “We did most of the work ourselves when we weren’t working. We were lucky we still had the loft at Rosie’s to live in while this place was gutted. Can I get you a glass of wine, ladies? Or something stronger?”

“Wine would be lovely, Jon, thank you,” Carol nodded.

“Me too, Dada,” Lia said. 

“You can hop down, Babygirl, and get a juice box, “and take one out to Seb, too, please.”

“‘Kay,” he daughter said and Carol placed her on the floor. Jon handed out two juice boxes and she scampered off outside as he then drew the bottle of wine back out.

“Matt, how is your beer?” he asked. “Do you need another?”

“I’m fine for the moment, thanks,” Matt replied. “Flying and alcohol don’t mix well when you have a shift to work tomorrow night.”

“You’re flying out?” Jon asked as he poured two more glasses of wine for Maggie and his mother.

“Yep. Jack’s dropping me at the airport after tonight. Last flight out back home,” he replied. “I pulled in as many favours as I could, to get this much time off. Had a feeling I’d be needed up here.”

“You were,” his mother said. “Tony needed you, sweetheart. I’m glad you were there for him. I’m still hoping he’ll come around and talk to me one day soon.”

“He will, Mom,” Matt nodded. “Just give him some time to process his way.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them before Maggie said, “May I propose a toast? To new beginnings….” She raised her glass and the others followed suit. 

“Hear, hear!” Jack’s voice carried through the door and Jon turned to see Richie and Jack holding their glasses aloft in solidarity. Jon smiled at Richie and was rewarded with a wink back.

“Shall we join them outside?” Jon suggested. “We’ll start cooking soon so that we can get the kids to bed on time. Hope you don’t mind an early meal?” With no objections being put forward they moved from the kitchen to join the others.

~*~

As the various pre-dinner conversations around the large patio table flowed with increasing ease Richie gradually became aware that Becca, far from getting used to his presence, kept glancing at him and then looking away quickly, apparently hoping that he hadn’t noticed. He sighed to himself wondering how he could break the cycle of idol worship and get on with just being...well...family. 

“Becca,” Richie spoke, gaining her immediate attention and a distinct blush. “I did promise that I’d sign your CDs for you. Perhaps we’d better do that before we forget. Did you remember to bring them?”

“Oh. Yes, of course, I did,” she said a bit too quickly. “They’re in my schoolbag. Mom, can I have the car keys, please? I need to get my CDs from the trunk.”

Maggie reached into her handbag and retrieved her key ring, handing it to Matt, who was sitting between them. “Would you pass those to Becca please, Matt?”

Matt took the keys, stood up and stepped towards the door. “Come on then, kiddo. I’ll come with you.”

“Just give me the keys, Matt,” Becca replied as she reached for the keyring. “I _ am _ old enough to run to the car and back on my own, ya know.”

Matt quickly stretched up and held his prize above his head. “You might be old enough, _ kiddo _, but you sure as heck ain’t tall enough.” Laughter began to spread around the table as the other occupants became aware of Becca’s struggle to reach the keys held safely in her taller cousin's upraised hand.

“Give them here, you...you ape!” Becca huffed as Matt made a break for it through the patio doors and disappeared.

“Some things never change,” Jack smiled as his daughter barrelled past him in rapid pursuit of her cousin.

Outside, beside the car, Matt was already waiting for Becca. He opened the trunk just as she skidded to a halt beside him.

“What was that about?” she snapped at him. “Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of Richie?” She snatched her school bag and from somewhere in the deepest depths produced her two prized Richie CDs.

“No, I don’t need to. You seem to be doing a perfectly good job of that all by yourself” Matt replied idly, as he too reached for his bag. 

“What? What do you mean?”

“Oh let’s see, the longing glances and constant blushing,” Matt replied, dropping his bag and turning to face his annoyed cousin. “You’re acting like the stereotypical fangirl. All you need to do now is scream and faint the next time Richie speaks to you and you’ll have it down pat.” 

“Oh...My...God. I’m not that bad!” Becca retorted.

“Oh yes you are,” Matt replied, “and I think it’s beginning to make Richie feel rather uncomfortable.” 

“What do you mean?” Becca asked.

“Look at it from his point of view. His husband has just met the mother he hasn’t seen since he was four years old, and a family he never knew he had,” Matt explained. “Richie is probably worried sick about how all this is affecting Jon, or possibly, more importantly, their children, whilst still trying very hard to make a good impression himself. It can’t be easy for him, even without having to think about putting on his public persona to deal with unwanted fan attention.”

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” Becca mumbled.

“I know you didn’t,” Matt said gently and lifted Becca’s chin to meet her unhappy eyes. “But, if you continue this way, it’s going to make it a very difficult evening for Richie, just when he really needs to be concentrating on being strong for the rest of his family.”

“I guess so,” Becca replied quietly.

“In any case,” Matt spoke in a brighter tone, “isn’t it kinda icky, you having the hots for Richie?”

“Huh? Why? What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s technically your cousin now,” he continued, “so that would be like you fancying Tony...or...me.”

“Oh, God...no...no! That’s...just...horrible.” Becca cringed before looking up to see Matt’s huge grin. “You, you monster...I hate you,” she started, before launching herself at her cousin and beating her fists on his chest. 

Reaching out, Matt grabbed the flailing limbs and held Becca tightly in his arms as her momentary anger gave way to helpless giggles at the seemingly ludicrous idea. Slowly they parted both grinning broadly as their amusement faded. 

“So are we okay now?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks for coming out here and...well…” Becca trailed off.

“Hey, no problem,” Matt replied.

Picking up his battered holdall again and unzipping it, Matt started rummaging through his dirty washing, before continuing “In any case, I needed an excuse to come out and get these.” With a flourish, he also produced two CD cases and what looked like a brochure. Turning the brightly coloured paper over he showed his startled cousin a copy of Richie’s latest Tour Program. “You aren’t the only Richie fan here, kiddo, and I was kind of hoping he might sign these for me. So what do you say? Shall we both tone down the fan behaviour, go inside and very nicely ask our newest family member if he would please be kind enough to sign our goodies?”

~*~

Later that evening the family gathered around the wood burner for coffee, whilst Richie took the kids off to bed. By the time he rejoined the small group, he looked exhausted.

“I thought they’d never settle,” he sighed as he sat down on the floor beside Jon and took his first sip of the black nectar.

“They were definitely rather excited tonight,” Jon acknowledged as he rose from the floor to refill those that wanted more coffee. “Seb has been bouncing around ever since he came home from school.”

He and Richie had chosen to sit on the floor in front of the fire, using the kids’ large cushions, leaving the sofa and the armchair for their guests. 

Carol was sitting in the armchair with Matt at her side, relaxing on the large ottoman. Becca, being a typical teenager, was laying on the chaise part of the sofa, propped on her elbows, with her parents taking up the rest of the space.

Dinner had been an easy-going affair. Several pizzas had been made and placed along the centre of the table and shared amongst them. Sebastian and Lia had great delight in making their own smaller versions. At one stage Jon simply sat back and took it all in, sipping his wine in silence as his new family melded well with his own. They seemed like genuine people yet he still had a nagging, itching kernel of...something...that he couldn’t put his finger on.

That was at dinner and it was still bugging him now. He placed the coffee pot back down on the coffee table as the conversation rolled around him. He wandered into the kitchen and absently pulled a bag of cookies out, opening the bag and dumping them into a bowl, unceremoniously. He stood in the kitchen as he stuffed one into his mouth as he continued to think.

“Jonny?! What’s going on in that head of yours?” Richie asked. “You eat cookies when you’re thinking about something. Or didn’t you eat enough?”

Jon looked down to the bowl in his hand, surprised that it was actually there. He hadn’t been aware that he’d done it. 

“I didn’t even know I’d done it,” Jon shrugged. He moved back into the living room and placed the bowl on the coffee table. Matt and Becca immediately dived for them with Matt muttering something about being his favourite kind of cookie. He didn’t sit back down but continued to pace back and forth. “I say it’s bull shit,” he said finally, as he came to a standstill beside the mantle.

“What is, Cowboy?” Richie asked, reaching for Jon’s hand but was gently waved away.

“The fact that you said,” he pinned Maggie with a glare, “that you searched for me but you couldn’t find any information.”

“Jon, sweetheart,” Maggie said, “I searched high and low. I spent years searching public archives and phoning adoption agencies, which proved pointless because they couldn’t give me any information. But I did it because you were...you _ are _...family. You should have been with us!”

“Nope. I don’t believe it,” Jon snapped. “It doesn’t make sense. There would have been someone or somewhere that would have had...something! And why didn’t you,” he turned to Carol, “why didn’t you come looking for me...before now.”

Carol carefully placed her mug on the coffee table before answering. “When Maggie had exhausted all avenues over the years, and she did try _ all _ avenues of inquiry, we assumed that...that you had passed away. I couldn’t stand to even think of that possibility, so I...I told Maggie not to continue with the search. I’m sorry, Jon. That was the only plausible explanation.”

“It’s not possible, “ Jon snapped at both his mother and aunt. “There must have been records. There are always records! No child disappears without a trace!”

“Jonny? Cowboy, calm down, huh?” Richie growled. “There must be-.”

“Jon,” Matt unexpectedly interrupted as he moved to sit upright on the ottoman. “I think I may be able to explain. Mom...Aunt Maggie...you should both hear this too.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What could you possibly know about it?” Jon almost snarled at his youngest brother.

“Wait, I _ will _ explain everything, but first let me ask you and Richie something.” Matt took a steadying breath and tried to work out how to start.

“How much of the court case did the two of you attend?” he began.

“Very little,” Richie replied for them both. “Since the Baxters were already dead and neither of us was suspects, it was an investigation into the adoption agency, not a trial. We’d both made formal statements immediately after we first went to the police so we didn’t have to give evidence at the inquiry. We were simply required to attend on the day our statements were submitted to confirm that we didn’t wish to add to or change them.”

“Did the inquiry ask you anything else?” Matt queried.

“No,” Richie replied immediately.

“Actually yes,” Jon said slowly. “They asked me a few questions about my time with the agency. They wanted to know how many foster homes and schools I went to and how long I stayed in each. There were no questions about my time with _ those monsters _though.”

“OK, that would make sense.” Matt thought carefully for a couple of seconds before continuing his story. “You already know that Tony is a junior partner in a law firm in the city, but you probably don’t know that his firm was one of those involved in the New Start case. Now, at the moment Tony is the most junior partner and he gets the cases that the senior partners don’t want. He spends most of his time dealing with contested probate, messy divorces and,” Matt looked up at Jon, “defending those accused of child abuse.”

Jon felt the world drop out from under him again. How could his own brother possibly justify defending paedophiles? “How...how can he do that?” he asked in a shaky voice. He finally let Richie tug him down to sit beside him. He curled into himself, hugging his knees to his chest as Richie shuffled closer to him and kissed his shoulder in comfort.

“Jon, you need to understand something,” Matt continued. “Tony doesn't like what he does, but someone has to do it. If they have no proper defence, abusers would walk free from court on technicalities. Tony provides that representation, and tries to ensure that those who should be convicted do not walk away from their crimes.”

“Now obviously Tony wasn’t at the firm when your court case was heard, but as the current unlucky partner, he has access to all such past cases. After finding out who you were, he went back and reread those files and he mentioned something to me that I think explains why Aunt Maggie couldn’t find you.”

“Jon, your placement with New Start wasn’t random and it certainly wasn’t a coincidence. You and Mom were being specifically and deliberately targeted.” Carol gasped aloud but Matt pushed on quickly.

“The pimp Mom fell in with was on the lookout for teenage runaways with young children but no other family to come looking for them. Mom having been married and a widowed was unusual, but otherwise, she fit their profile well. The fact that you had blonde hair and blue eyes was simply a bonus. Once you had both been identified as targets, their scheme started.” Matt looked directly at Carol as he continued, “Mom, your pimp deliberately got you hooked and then worked to persuade you that Jon would be better off if you left him.”

Matt turned to face his new brother, meeting his shocked blue eyes. “Jon, the day you were abandoned was carefully chosen. On shift that day there was a corrupt police officer, who was himself a member of the paedophile ring. He ensured that you were collected and taken to your grandparents, where he already knew that you would be rejected as a _ little bastard _ . He then ensured that you were taken to be placed with New Start to be put on their _ special _ list, before removing all documentation relating to you from police records.”

“Once with the agency, you were systematically and deliberately hidden. It’s never been clear if there was simply no paperwork kept, or if it was hurriedly destroyed when the Baxters were killed. No records were ever found for you, or any of the other victims who came forward. It will probably never be known how many kids the ring abused before they were stopped, or even if there were others in the system after you.”

“Meanwhile, you were constantly being moved between foster homes and schools every year or so, sometimes even more frequently. This was totally deliberate to make you feel unwanted and worthless and also to ensure that there would be no one who would care if you just dropped out of sight. Then when you were old enough, you were sent to the Baxters.”

“Aunt Maggie was too young to know about the police visit to the house on the day Mom left you, and obviously our _ loving grandparents _ never told her. She wasn’t able to start searching for you until several years later and by the time she did, there was no paper trail with the police or any adoption agency in the state. The only possible clue might have been the babysitter, but unfortunately, she was rather elderly and died of natural causes quite soon after Jon disappeared.”

“I’m sorry Jon,” Matt met his brother’s eyes, seeing the realisation of the painful truth dawning. “No matter where Aunt Maggie or Mom searched for you, there were no records to find. Those bastards at New Start ensured that you were wiped off the face of the planet. There was simply no trail left behind for them to follow, no matter how hard they tried.”

The room had fallen silent. Matt dropped his head, the strain of retelling the more horrific details had taken its toll, not only on him but everyone in the room. Jack was hugging both a sobbing Maggie and a stunned Becca. Jon had curled in against Richie, grieving, as his young life replayed in his mind’s eye.

“I’m so sorry, Jon,” Carol whispered, anguished. “I...I thought I was doing the right thing, my darling.”

“Mom,” Matt said, turning to his mother as she broke down, “are you okay? Can I get you anything? I’m sorry...but I thought you should know. I’ve been debating how and when to tell you since Tony told me.” 

Matt tried to console his mother and missed the fact that Jon, after kissing Richie, crawled across the few feet to kneel in front of them. Matt looked at Jon, a flash of understanding passing between them both and Matt moved, placing his hands on Carol’s back, to allow Jon to address Carol.

Jon reached for her hands and drew them gently from her face, and held them. “Carol...Mom...can you please look at me?” Jon asked, softly. He waited until her tearful eyes met his own, equally red and puffy. He kissed the backs of her fingers and said, “I always blamed you for not coming back for me. Not for leaving, I can understand that... but for not coming back. What I’ve heard tonight was the last piece of the puzzle as to why you never did.”

“Oh, darling,” Carol cried, “I wanted to come back for you the moment that door closed behind me. I fought so hard for you, baby. You were my world and my last link to your father.”

Jon fought and lost the battle against his own sobs, doubling over but never breaking his hold on his mother’s hands. Richie moved swiftly to Jon’s side, “Cowboy?! It’s okay, I gotcha ya,” he murmured, hugging him from behind.

“I forgive you, Mom,” Jon fought to speak between sobs. “I love you.”


	23. Happy Now

** _Friday_ **

Richie made himself a coffee at the barista machine behind the bar before he started work. He’d dropped Sebastian off at school, leaving Jon at home with Lia to recover from last night’s bombshell and subsequent fallout. Taking his first sip of the life-giving liquid, he sighed happily and retreated to the office.

He sat behind the desk and shuffled his paperwork into piles according to urgency. Bills and invoices mainly being in the pile to be tackled first, then staff pays and lastly correspondence. He wanted to get as much done as possible before he rejoined the band so that he wouldn’t be leaving Jon to play catch up after he went back on tour. He booted up the computer and leaned back in his chair while he waited. He felt tired and drained but nothing like as worn out as Jon.

There had been a lot of tears after Jon had told Carol that he’d forgiven her and he loved her. Not only from Jon and his mother but himself and Maggie also, being the closest involved, and to a lesser extent Jack, Matt and Becca. The shocked young girl had been left reeling at the severity of Jon’s existence at a similar age to herself. He made a mental note to contact Maggie and see how Becca was coping before he left to go home.

When things had calmed down a little in the aftermath and restorative shots of whiskey had been poured for those that wanted it, Richie had picked up his guitar from the corner of the room and started to play to calm his own nerves; nothing little melodies that filled the tense air with something other than sad memories and anguish. It proved a good substitute for the whiskey in the end, especially for Becca who regained some of her spark from earlier.

He had started picking out a melody to one of his songs and saw the look that passed between Becca and Matt. “Becca,” he said, “what songs did you say you liked?” He played Becca _ The Answer _ and _ Father Time _ then Matt asked if Richie could sing _ Downside Of Love _ and _ Hard Times Come Easy. _

He had glanced over at one stage to Jon who was still sitting on the floor at Carol’s feet. Richie winked at him and was rewarded with a soft smile from his husband before Jon mouthed _ I love you _ to him.

Before too long Jack had reluctantly called time on the impromptu concert, citing the need to get Matt to the airport. Phone numbers were exchanged between the brothers and Jon suggested to Carol that they catch up again through the week before she left for Florida. Richie wished he’d been able to catch the look on her face, with their camera, when Jon made that request. There had been photo after photo taken throughout the night and promises of having them duplicated and sent were made. 

Richie made a note on the pad in front of him to do exactly that before he left for the road. As he signed into the various business software he needed for the day, he let his mind touch on the remainder of their evening.

Once he and Jon had finally closed their door on the receding car lights, Richie folded Jon into his arms in the soft glow from the fireplace and just held him, gently swaying him as he would with their children. He hadn’t realised Jon was weeping until he felt the dampness through his shirt on his shoulder so he let Jon dictate the end of the embrace.

As soon as Jon sighed and pulled away, Richie kissed his forehead and sent him to go to bed while he extinguished the fire and quickly tidied the mess in the living room. When he entered their bedroom, closing the door behind him, Jon was just crawling between the sheets. 

“So tired,” Jon mumbled as he fought his pillow into submission beneath his head.

“Gimme a sec to clean my teeth, Cowboy,” he said, stripping out of his clothes as he hurried into the bathroom. He wouldn’t have been too surprised if Jon was asleep by the time he joined him. He quickly brushed his teeth and emptied his bladder, flushing and washing his hands before killing the light and sliding in beside Jon.

“Mookie?” Jon asked sleepily.

“You expecting someone else?” he grinned, shuffling closer to Jon’s back and fitting himself around him. He felt Jon’s amused huff of breath more than heard it.

Jon reached for his hand and tangled his fingers between Richie’s. “I love you, Mookie. Thank you for being you. You know...I didn’t realise it until just now but you let me lay bare your past the other day, without your permission. I’m so sorry.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t even noticed it. It was no secret. Most of the older, long-term staff knew that he’d purchased the bar from Alec, whose reputation as an _ ‘entrepreneur’ _ preceded him around town. If the question was asked of Richie, he never denied it.

Richie propped himself up on his elbow and looked down. “Cowboy...Jonny, look at me for a moment, please?” he asked and waited for Jon to open his eyes. “I couldn’t care less that your mother..._ your mother _, just wrap your head around that for a moment...knows that...that she and I have both been in the same situation.”

“Yeah, but-” Jon started to say before Richie silenced him with a kiss.

“No apologies and no more secrets,” Richie said, gently scolding Jon. “Everything...and I mean absolutely everything, is now out in the open. Nothing can hurt us anymore. We made it. _ You _...made it!”

Richie bent down to kiss him again with no intentions of anything other than comfort but Jon shifted restlessly beneath him and opened his lips to deepen their joining. 

Not wanting to deny Jon, Richie disentangled his fingers and trailed them over Jon’s skin; random journeys that encompassed as much of his husband that he could reach. 

Soft, whispers of touch over his torso, brushing through the heavy layer of chest hair to find his nipples before continuing down over his stomach. He flattened his palm across Jon’s lower belly and just rested it there until Jon’s hand covered his and pushed it lower.

Jon shuddered beneath him when Richie scraped his fingernails over the sensitive flesh of Jon’s dick, from root to tip before circling his calloused finger around the exposed glans. He repeated the torturous assault until his lover was gasping softly and arching from the bed.

Up Jon’s arm and across his shoulders, his neck and over his face; Richie’s fingers replaced his mouth on Jon’s, swiping at the kiss-swollen lips when they needed to breathe. 

Richie searched Jon’s eyes, puffy from so many tears lately. He could no longer see the tinge of fear or doubt in them that occasionally appeared when Jon was at his most vulnerable. His demons had well and truly been laid to rest; vanquished beyond resurrection.

“Jonny…,” Richie breathed. He hadn’t wanted to break the spell of their silent love-making but he needed to hear Jon’s assent before continuing beyond his ability to pull back if necessary. His body was full and insistent as his dick tapped against Jon’s ass, knowing instinctively where it wanted to be.

“Love me, Mookie,” he replied softly. “My Mookie...my heart.”

“I love you, Jonny,” he replied, punctuating his declaration with a delicate kiss before he reached over Jon to his nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. With a flick of his thumb, the cool gel landed on his heated, sensitive skin. With a couple of quick strokes to smooth it over himself, Richie swiped the remaining gel between Jon’s ass.

He claimed Jon’s mouth again as he ran his hand down Jon’s side, shifting Jon’s body into the position he craved. He hooked his arm beneath Jon’s upper leg and brought it up high, exposing the treasured entrance to his weeping cock. Richie took a moment to milk his cock of some more of his slippery tears over that pucker as Jon whimpered in frustration beneath him.

As Richie saw himself in his mind’s eye sliding into Jon’s welcoming body, his hand snuck under his desk and pushed against the burgeoning erection that had made itself known. He quickly glanced at the time and unzipped his jeans, pulling himself free, stroking his cock at the same pace as he had thrust into Jon. 

Slow and easy. 

He remembered Jon’s moans as he brushed against that bundle of internal nerves, the way his limbs trembled the closer he got to his release, the gasp of surprise when Richie wrapped his hand around Jon’s cock moments before he spilled into his hand. With a quiet grunt, Richie slid lower into the chair and let his body take control. Before long the heat of his seed was covering his hand and his head dropped back over the chair as he gasped for breath. 

_ Fuck, where did that come from _, he wondered as his body shook through the final tremors just as Jon’s had beneath him last night. 

As Jon had buried his face into the pillow to stifle his groans from echoing through the quiet house, Richie had bitten down on Jon’s shoulder, leaving a nasty bite mark that was a shock to see this morning. Jon had waved away his concern over it with a simple, _ I love it because you gave it to me. _ Richie hated inflicting any physical pain on Jon, especially with anything that would leave a scar due to the numerous faded disfigurements that still left their mark over his back. He hadn’t noticed it last night in their post-coital stupor because Jon had finally succumbed to exhaustion even before Richie had softened and slipped free. Richie had quietly made his way to the bathroom to clean up before rearranging Jon’s limbs to fit into the bed more comfortably. He laid his head down, pulling Jon closer to him, drew the covers over them both and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately until the alarm woke them the next morning.

Now he had another sticky mess to clean up. Luckily they kept some baby wipes on hand for when Lia was here. He fished the packet out of the shelves behind him and cleaned up, grumbling to himself at the chill of the wet wipes. _ No wonder Lia hates getting her diaper changed, _ he thought as he zipped his pants again. He wiped his hand the best he could but decided that soap and water were going to be the best option; besides, he needed to piss now anyway. He stood on wobbly legs and taking the soiled wipes with him to put into the men’s room trash, he walked down the hallway just as Mikey was clocking on for the days’ meal service pre-prep. _ That was close, _ Richie chuckled to himself.

“Boss-man! You’re here early,” Mikey said from the doorway into the kitchen.

“Gimme a minute, man,” Richie replied with his clean hand on the men’s room door, grimacing internally at the sticky mess of wet wipes in his other hand. “I want to run something past you before I set the wheels in motion.”

“You know where I’ll be,” Mikey nodded and pushed through into the kitchen.

After Richie had relieved himself and washed his hands thoroughly, feeling extremely satiated, he pushed through the swinging kitchen doors to find Mikey making his Specials list for the day.

“How’s it looking, Mikey?” Richie asked as Mikey looked over his menu list.

“Good! The grilled salmon with butternut squash and asparagus seems to sell well,” their head chef replied. “It’s cost-effective too. The gourmet pizzas...I’m still tweaking the toppings but I let everyone know that they can offer the customers the option to take off what they don’t want. I’m taking notes on what’s been the most popular. The originals still sell well, of course. The soups with grilled cheese are a lunch favourite in this weather.”

“That recipe for the pumpkin soup...magic!” Richie said. “The kids don’t even know the vegetables they hate are actually in the soup.”

“I knew you’d like that one!” Mikey nodded, setting his pen and pad aside. “Now that we’ve established that I can work wonders with soup...what else did you want to talk to me about?”

“This year has been pretty good for Rosie’s,” Richie said as he cocked his hip against the stainless steel workbench, “thanks to you and the rest of the staff. So I was thinking about closing to the public for Thanksgiving so that the bar family can celebrate together for a change. Our families, a few select guests, the band and the staff and both their families, if they want to. If you don’t want to cook anything, we can ask everyone to bring something to contribute. Open bar; Black Friday closed to allow everyone to recover.”

“And that right there, is why people love working here, Boss-man,” Mikey nodded in approval. “You and Jon care about your staff. It’s a rare thing these days. Count me in. I’ll work up a few dishes that can be prepared ahead of time or on the day without too much trouble. We’ll serve buffet style, which will probably be safer given the number of kids likely to be running around. Now...unless you’re here to start peeling potatoes, get outta my kitchen.”

“Thanks, Mikey,” Richie shook Mikey’s hand. “I’ll be in touch with the numbers. Keep it under your hat for the moment, yeah?”

“Gotcha,” he replied with a wink.

On his way back to the office, Richie left a note in the sign-in book for Meg and River to come to see him before they start. He figured he needed to fill them in on what happened yesterday and about Thanksgiving.

He sat back behind his desk and sniffed the air to see if there was any indication of his activities less than half an hour ago. He was feeling loose, less tense than before so he figured a little funky air was worth it, he grinned to himself. He grabbed his pen and started making a guest list for Thanksgiving.

He was making the final notations when there was a knock at the door. Looking up to see River and Meg, he smiled and waved them in. “C’mon in, guys. Take a seat. Meggy, darlin’, you’re glowing more and more every day. Don’t overdo it, okay?!”

“Thanks, Rich,” Meg replied, a faint blush staining her cheeks. “How’s Jon?”

“He’s okay, Megs,” Richie nodded. “We met his younger brother last night at dinner. The middle brother wasn’t there. I think he’s still angry. And Maggie’s husband and daughter.”

“Oh...she was the fangirl one, right? A younger version of Sylvie?!” River chuckled at Richie’s consternation. “Dude...how do I get your life with all the girls throwing themselves at you?”

“Well it seems it’s not just the girls either,” Richie sighed. “Turns out that Matt, Jon’s brother...that’s still weird to say when I’m not talking about David. Matt’s also a fan. Thank fuck he didn’t stare at me all night too. By the end of the night, Becca wasn’t as bad but the first few hours were...uncomfortable.” 

“Jon would be jealous,” River sniggered. 

“River…,” Meg chided. “Jon only has eyes for Richie, everyone knows that. It’s like he’s got this radar for every time you walk in the room, Rich. His face lights up and his eyes go all soft.”

Richie smiled and let that snippet of information warm him for a moment. 

“Anyway...back to why I called you in here,” he continued. “Firstly, I want to say thank you again for the other day. You two helped make what could have been an ugly situation, run as smooth as it could have. We appreciate it.”

Meg and River both expressed their thanks before waiting to see if there was anything else.

“Secondly,” Richie continued, “I think we should celebrate this year. Rosie’s business has increased, the band is touring, Seb started school and we have a new family to introduce...so I was planning on shutting Rosie’s to the public for Thanksgiving for a party for the staff and their families. I’ll get the guys to play. Mikey’s already on board with planning a menu, too. We’ll give everyone Black Friday off to recover and then hopefully reopen Saturday with a gig to pull the crowds in”

“Sounds fantastic, Rich! Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help,” Meg said. 

“I just want to give the guys in the band a heads up and make sure everyone can make it,” Richie said, “before I say anything to the other staff. But once I do maybe you can organise a couple of the kids to do the decorating? I don’t want to see you climbing ladders or chairs, lil mama.”

“Dude...I wouldn’t have gone there,” River mumbled.

“Good grief, Richie,” Meg rolled her eyes at him as River chuckled beside her. “You’re worse than my husband. I’m pregnant, not an invalid! But if it will keep you off my back, I’ll supervise them while I’m sitting my pregnant butt down on a chair.”

Richie held his hands up in surrender, “My apologies, Meggy. I’ll leave it up to you...but...I also have insurance to think of, if you do go and climb ladders and such.”

“I’m sorry, Richie,” Meg sighed. “Even Chance is fed up with my hormones too. The poor man doesn’t know which way to turn at the moment. I’ll be careful. I promise.”

“It’s all I can ask, darlin’,” Richie said. “I think that’s it for now. I’ll make the announcement as soon as I’ve tied up a few strings.”

A couple of hours later, after numerous phone calls in between the bar’s paperwork, Richie sat back with a sigh and looked at the pad that had the guestlist for the party. 

There were many more ticks than cross-outs which was satisfying to see. The guys in the band were a no-brainer with all of them eager to spend the holidays with the extended family and to have another couple of chances to show off doing what they did best. 

He even remembered to tell Simon, the band’s manager, that Michelle was joining the band for the next leg of the tour to see how she fit in with everyone. Richie was confident that it wasn’t going to be a problem and was looking forward to adding another layer to their sound.

The only ones to invite now were the family, and Nick, Sylvie and Jordan. 

There was a knock at the door before one of the junior kitchen hands brought in Richie’s soup and grilled cheese that he’d ordered earlier.

“Thanks, Jeff,” Richie said. “Guess I lost track of time, huh?”

“Yeah,” the young man said as he placed the bowl and plate down on the space Richie quickly cleared. “Chef was worried that you’d died under a mountain of papers so he sent me in here with your lunch.”

“Tell him thanks, okay?” Richie replied as his stomach growled loudly at the thought of food.

“Will do. Enjoy.”

He’d been so busy he hadn’t even registered the noise of the lunch crowd outside. It made him smile that some run-down little bar had turned into a bustling, favourite place to eat for the locals. He had Mikey to thank for that, not to mention the rest of the staff for their hard work. They truly deserved a day of celebration.

He picked up the phone after he’d finished most of the meal and called home.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Cowboy,” he purred into the receiver.

“Hey, you,” Jon replied, quietly. Richie could picture the soft smile gracing his husband’s face. 

“What have you and Lia been up to today, babe?” he asked. 

“Not a great deal. Just messing around, cleaning up after last night and prepping dinner,” Jon said. “Honey soy chicken stir fry with broccoli, almonds and noodles. Sound okay?”

“Sounds amazing, Cowboy. Almost makes me think I should have asked before I ate such a big lunch.”

“Oh? What did Mikey spoil you with today?”

“Minestrone and grilled cheese,” Richie replied, playing with the spoon in the remnants of his lunch. “It was good.”

“Never doubted it,” Jon said. “So what do I owe the pleasure of your call, my Mookie?”

“Do I have to have a reason, Cowboy?” Richie smiled. “Actually...I do have a reason.”

“Oh? Do tell.” There was a muffled conversation in the background before Richie heard Lia’s voice.

“Hi Papa,” she said.

“Hey, Babygirl, are you behaving for Daddy?”

Yeah. Me broke up bockly,” Lia said proudly. “For dinner wif chicken.”

“You’re helping Daddy do dinner? Good girl,” Richie replied with a grin. “I’ll talk to you soon but right now I need to talk to Daddy. I love you, Li-Li.”

“Love you, Papa. Kissies?” There was a big _ mwah _ over the line which Richie returned before Jon was able to speak again.

“That was broccoli if you didn’t understand,” Jon chuckled.

“I got it,” he replied with a smile. 

“So what were you going to tell me before my sous chef interrupted?”

Richie snorted at Jon’s description. “I got to thinking about a few things this morning, including last night...but that’s a secret for later.”

“Hmm..last night was good,” Jon purred. “You must have worked me over good, Mookie. I still feel... open.”

Richie groaned and squeezed his legs closed against the pulse of desire that just went through him. “Keep talking like that, babe, and I’ll have to lock the door and jerk off again.”

“Again?!” Jon exclaimed. “Was my husband being a naughty, dirty boy at work? Hmmm...I like the sounds of that.” By the end of the sentence, Jon was almost purring. “Were you all alone...or were some of the others outside? Did they hear your heavy breathing? Or that dirty, sexy grunt you make when you cum?”

There was that pulse again. “C’mon, Cowboy...gimme a break, huh? You talking in that tone is gonna set me off and I’d rather cum_ in _ you or somewhere _ on _ you than over my hand again. Especially when you’re not here to clean it up for me.”

“If you insist on being a dirty boy I might be able to help you out later tonight, babe,” Jon breathed down the line. Then with a frustrated groan, he continued, “Tell me the other thing then...if we’re not gonna talk sex.”

Richie grinned, pushing the thoughts of tonight away for the moment. “As I was saying...I’d been thinking about what a year it’s been here at Rosie’s and Seb starting school as well as everything else that’s happened recently.”

“It has been a big year,” Jon agreed.

“So I thought that for Thanksgiving, we close Rosie’s down for the holidays,” he continued. “Invite all the staff and their families, the band and theirs. Sylvie, Nick and Jordan too. Obviously all of our families...all three branches of them now.”

“How many have already said yes, Mookie?” Jon chuckled.

“Pretty much all of them.” Richie should have known that Jon would see right through him and know that he’d done most of the groundwork already. “I thought that you could ring our mothers, all three of them,” he said with a smile in his voice, “and either Amber or David.”

“Amber,” they both said at once, knowing how David was liable to mix the dates up.

“I can do that this afternoon,” Jon agreed. “I’ll do it while Lia’s taking a nap. It sounds like a great plan, Mookie. What other information do you need to tell me?”

“Mikey’s onboard. He’s sorting out a menu for some easy dishes,” Richie explained. “Buffet style. Open bar. Closed Black Friday for recovery, then open Saturday night with the band as the big drawcard. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like you’ve worked everything out, baby,” Jon agreed. “You know who else you should invite?”

“Who?” Richie frowned looking at his list of guests.

“If we're gonna celebrate,” Jon said, “then there’s someone that was there from the beginning.”

“Al? I haven’t heard from him since we signed the sale papers for this place,” Richie frowned. 

“No, not Al. But you should try and chase him down one day. You know, make sure he’s still alive and all,” Jon said. “No, I was thinking...Nikki.”

“Nikki?!” 

“Yeah, why not. We haven’t seen him and Tommy for a few years,” Jon said. “I think the last time we saw them, Seb was about two and a half. Just before we knew that Lia was coming along.”

“Was it that long ago? Wow!” Richie exclaimed softly. “Okay...I’ll give him a call. Oh, and I’ll ask Sylvie or Nick this afternoon at school when I collect Seb.”

“Hmmm, ‘kay,” Jon murmured.

“Jonny? What are you doing?” Richie asked. 

“Letting my imagination picture you in the office with your dick in your hand,” he replied huskily. “Fuck...I’m gonna go and put Lia down for a nap and have a little solo fun before you get home.”

“Now who’s being a dirty boy?” Richie breathed.

“Let's be dirty together tonight, baby.”

“Hmm that’s a promise, Cowboy,” he replied. “Hey, Jonny...dig out those cock rings Nikki gave us on our wedding night, huh?”

“Hmm...okay,” Jon hummed. “And tomorrow is Saturday so no school run. We can snuggle under the covers until our little alarms wake up and join us.”

“Sounds perfect, Cowboy. Think of me when you cum,” he purred. “I love you, Cowboy.”

“Love you too, Mookie. Till later, babe,” Jon returned and disconnected the line.

He needed a break from behind the computer, he decided, so he collected his dirty dishes and headed out toward the kitchen. Entering the bustling kitchen and not wanting to get in the way, he quickly scraped off the remnants of his lunch into the trash and loaded the dishes into the dishwashing racks. “Thanks for the lunch, Mikey! Catch ya later!” he called out with a wave to his chef before leaving. He called into the bar to make another coffee and chat with a few regulars before going back to work.

He hadn’t stopped thinking about Jon’s suggestion about inviting Nikki and Tommy. It _ had _ been too long since they’d caught up, so walking back to the office and placing his mug down, he sat down, found Nikki’s number and picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Nikki?!” Richie said. “It’s Richie.”

“Richie...my little street rat,” Nikki purred down the line. Richie shivered at Nikki’s velvety tone that still held the smallest hint of menace. “How are you, baby? Little Jonny kick you out again?”

Richie chuckled lightly. “Nah, man. All is good on the home front,” he replied. “How are you and Tommy doing?”

Richie heard Nikki sigh and noted that his tone of voice softened when he said, “Tommy’s great. He’s in the other room at the moment. He’s...he’s busy right now. What’s up, street rat?”

“Well...I wanted to see if you have plans for Thanksgiving?” Richie asked. “I’m closing Rosie’s for the holidays so that we can throw a party. Family and staff with their families. Thought the band and I could play for a while. Make an announcement or two. It was Jon’s idea to see if you’d like to fly back East for it.”

“Jonny’s idea?! Huh!” Nikki sounded surprised. “You know what...let me run it past Tommy and I’ll let you know. It sounds like fun.”

“Let us know, Nik,” Richie said. “You can use the loft instead of trying to find a hotel.”

“Thanks for the offer, babe. It’ll be nice you see you again, street rat,” Nikki said before they said their goodbyes.

Richie checked his watch after he hung up and noticed he didn’t have much time before he needed to head towards the school to collect Sebastian. He quickly processed some more payments and made notes for Jon on other correspondence for him to take care of while he was away. He was kind of glad that Jon did most of the administration for Rosie’s now, leaving him to concentrate on his music, but he did still like keeping up to date with how Rosie’s was travelling in general. 

With a satisfied sigh, he shut down the computer and scribbled a few more notes for Meg and River before throwing the pen down and grabbing his jacket. He rushed out to the car, saying goodbye to the staff on duty as he went as he was anxious to get home now. The thought of Jon self-pleasuring himself and Nikki’s voice was making him...itchy...for some loving tonight. 

He pulled up into the school car park with plenty of time. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Richie made his way toward Seb’s classroom, wanting to get out of the chill as quickly as possible. As he got closer, Richie saw Nick already waiting. 

“Hey, Nick!” Richie called out his greeting. “Nice hair cut, man.”

“Richie,” he replied, holding his hand out to shake Richie’s. “Yeah, fun time is over. It’s time to start getting back into work mode.” Nick had always had short, neat hair but his latest cut had the back of his head almost bald.

“Sylvie okay? I haven’t seen her for a few days,” Richie asked.

“Hmm, yeah. She’s been a bit under the weather but she’ll be okay,” Nick replied with a small smile.

“Tell her to feel better from us, won’t you?” Richie said. “Oh, hey, Thanksgiving, man. Do you three have plans?”

“No, we were planning on just spending it together before I ship out,” he said.

“Good. We’re shutting Rosie’s down to the public that day and having a private party for the Rosie’s family,” Richie said. “We consider you all part of the family now, so if you don’t feel like being alone, please come join us all. Mikey is doing a buffet meal, the bar will be free and me and the boys will be playing some tunes too.”

“Will you and Jon be putting on a performance like you did last time?” Nick chuckled. “Not sure if Sylvie can control herself for a second time.”

“Ha!” Richie barked. “I don’t think so, man. The families will be there so we’ll have to keep it strictly PG.”

“We’d love to, Richie, thanks,” Nick said, shaking Richie’s hand again. “I’m sure Sylvie and Jordan will have a great time, and it will take their minds off the fact that I’ll be leaving a couple of days later.”

“I hope so, Nick,” Richie replied with a clap on the other man’s shoulder in genuine friendship. Over the short amount of time they’d known each other and the rocky start between Jon and Sylvie, the two families had become close and Richie was genuinely concerned for Nick’s deployment. 

The sound of the school bell and the cheering coming from within the rooms became a welcome distraction.

“I’ll get Jon to pass on any other details,” Richie said as the classroom expelled the students for the weekend. “I’m heading out again on Monday.”

“Papa!” Sebastian cried as he spilled from the room. He raced over to Richie, who scooped him up in a bear hug.

“I’ll let Sylvie know. It might help her feel better,” Nick replied as Jordan came racing over. “Have a great weekend, Richie. Safe travel, huh?! We’ll see you at Thanksgiving.” Nick took Jordan’s bag and his hand before walking off toward their car.

“Bye, Jordan,” Seb called and waved. Jordan turned and waved but continued talking to his father. “What’s happening at Thanksgiving, Papa?”

“Firstly, how was your day? Do I need to see your teacher about anything?” Richie asked. 

“It was great! We did some spelling words and guess what?”

“What?” Richie grinned at Seb’s enthusiasm. He walked toward their car with Seb still in his arms as they talked.

“I got them all right!” He threw his hands up in a mock cheer to himself.

“That’s awesome, kiddo,” Richie exclaimed, giving Seb a kiss on his cheek.

“Papa! Not here...they’ll see,” Seb said, looking around. “Put me down now, please.”

“Okay,” Richie frowned. “What’s going on, Seb?”

“Nothing, Papa,” his son replied. “It’s okay. Can we go home now?”

“Sure thing,” Richie nodded, “but I think we need to talk in the car, don’t you? Maybe we can grab a snack on the way home? It might make talking easier.”

“Papa? Is our family wrong?” Seb asked a few moments later, as they neared the car.

Richie’s heart sank a little at where he thought this line of questioning was heading. He sighed to himself as he unlocked the car and helped Seb into his seat. “Let me get into the car and we’ll talk, okay Sebby?”

Seb nodded and Richie closed the door before walking around the car to the driver’s side. He closed the door behind him and started the car for the heat before he turned in his seat to look at Seb.

“Wanna tell me what’s been happening, Seb? Don’t say nothing because clearly something has happened today for you to get upset,” Richie asked, reaching through the seats to lay his hand on Seb’s knee. “You said I didn’t need to see the teacher. Do we need to go back up and have a chat?”

“No, Papa,” Seb said, looking a little frightened. “She doesn’t know anything anyway. Just...just a couple of the older kids were saying stuff about you and Daddy today. They said it was wrong and that I should have a mommy and daddy...not two daddies.”

Richie silently fumed at the closed-mindedness that some people passed onto their children. He felt like he wanted to hit something but fought it back down as he comforted his son.

“Ahh, Sebby,” he sighed, finally finding the ability to speak. “I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?”

Seb looked at him with tearful eyes and nodded.

“Daddy and I love you so very much. So very much,” Richie felt as though he needed to make that point very clear firstly. “It wouldn’t matter if one of us was a mommy, we’d still love you and _ that’s _ the most important thing.”

“Love...it doesn’t know a boy from a girl when it hits you. It just happens,” Richie shrugged. “Boys can love girls, boys can love boys and girls can love girls. Does that make sense?”

Seb nodded again.

“It doesn’t matter what we look like on the outside. It’s what is in here,” Richie tapped Seb on the chest, over his heart, “that counts.”

“Papa?” Seb asked. “Can we get a shake and some fries on the way home?”

Richie huffed out an amused breath and nodded. “Yeah, monkey man, we can do that. Shall we get some for Daddy and Lia too?”

“Yeah!” 

Richie smiled and nodded before turning back to take the wheel finally, putting the car into gear. He was still angry that homophobia had struck again, this time a little too close to their son. He made a mental note to mention it to Jon to keep an eye on it and to have a word with Sebastian’s teacher next week. He pulled the car out of the almost empty car park and headed towards the closest McDonald’s to pick up their afternoon treat before going home.

Jon met them in the garage, hearing the roller-door open on their approach. “Hey, you two,” Jon greeted them, he unbuckled Seb from his booster seat as Richie climbed out with the bag of fries and the drinks. “You’re late home,” he said to Richie. “Snacks?”

“Seb, go unpack your school bag and wash up then come to the kitchen for your snack,” Richie said to their son before turning to Jon. “We needed to talk so I thought snacks would make it easier for Seb.”

“What’s happened?” Jon asked as he followed Richie to the kitchen.

“Papa!” Lia exclaimed, then when she spied the bag in his hand, “Ooh! For me too?”

“Yeah, Babygirl, you too. Up on your seat,” he said, placing some fries and a small drink in front of her on the table and set aside some for Seb. “Chew properly, Li-Li,” he said, dropping a kiss on her head as Sebastian came running in, dropping his lunchbox on the sink as he raced to the table and started eating, telling his sister all about his day. 

As the children were occupied with food and drinks, Richie turned back to Jon who was sucking on the straw of his shake, a small frown creasing his brow as he waited for Richie to talk to him. He walked over to stand in front of Jon, pushing him back against the counter and lowered his mouth to Jon’s. He swiped at the droplet of milky treat clinging to Jon’s bottom lip with his tongue before stealing a kiss from him. 

“Did you have fun after lunch, Cowboy?” Richie growled against Jon’s cheek, close to his ear. He trailed his fingers down Jon’s right arm, encircling his wrist and brought his hand to his face as Jon’s eyes drooped a little but never left Richie’s. He lifted Jon’s hand to his face, placing a delicate kiss to the inside of his wrist as he inhaled deeply. He hummed in delight as the faint telltale scent of Jon’s musk clung to his hand. Jon’s mouth fell open slightly as Richie ran the tip of his tongue lightly between the crease of Jon’s first two fingers. 

He noticed the flare of heat within the blue eyes watching his every movement. Jon blinked a couple of times, shaking himself from Richie’s thrall before he said, “Stop stalling, Mookie, and tell me what happened at school.”

“Damn it,” Richie cursed, “it was worth a shot. Tonight though, yeah?”

“Definitely! I haven’t been wearing this cock ring for nothing,” he murmured quietly as he captured Richie’s hand and placed over his dick, letting Richie feel the metallic ridge of the ring. 

“You haven’t cut circulation to my favourite part of your anatomy, have you?”

“No… I’ve been careful,” Jon smiled. “Horny but careful. School,” he prompted.

Richie groaned in frustration but stepped away from his husband, snagging the shake from his hand. “Sebby...tell Daddy what we were talking about on the drive home. What was the question you asked me, do you remember?”

“I remember. It was… is our family wrong?” Seb repeated.

“What?! Where did that come from, baby?” Jon asked Seb and moved to sit down at the table to talk.

Seb looked at Richie, who nodded in support, then turned back to Jon and said, “Some of the bigger kids said we were wrong coz I have two daddies. But Papa said that love couldn’t see what’s under our clothes to tell if we had a penis or vagina.”

Richie almost choked on his shake at Seb’s interpretation of what he’d said but basically he had the gist of it. 

Jon looked at Richie, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair. “Care to explain that one, Mookie?”

Richie wiped his mouth on his sleeve and said, “What I _ actually _ said was that Love couldn’t tell the difference between boys and girls when it hit you. It’s what’s inside that counts.

Jon smirked at Richie and nodded, “I can see how that got misconstrued. Love always was a pervy thing, in my opinion.” Jon turned back to Seb, “Papa’s right, Seb, and you’re right, too. Love doesn’t care who you are. If it decides that you should be with someone, then it doesn’t matter if you’ve got a penis or a vagina. You love someone the most with your heart...the rest is all an added bonus.” 

“Some have more of a bonus than others,” Richie muttered, shifting and rearranging himself, “just sayin’.”

“Hush, you,” Jon grinned at his husband. “I’ll deal with your added bonus tonight.” 

Turning back to Seb, he continued, “I’ll have a word with Ms Jackson on Monday about these older kids, okay Seb? That was a tough conversation to have, baby. I’m proud of you for telling us. You certainly deserved these fries.” He snatched a couple from Sebastian’s pile and popped them in his mouth and grinned at his son as he chewed the now cold snack.

“Hey! Daddy! No fair,” Seb gasped and Lia giggled.

“Put all your trash away then go play, you two,” Jon said. “I need to talk to Papa for a little while. Seb, do you have any homework this weekend?”

“Nope,” Seb replied with a shake of his head, stuffing the last of his fries into his mouth. Lia finished shortly afterwards with the help of Richie sneaking a handful from her pile.

“Then off you go,” Jon said. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” 

When Seb and Lia had left the kitchen, Richie said, “Just keep an eye on that next week. It all started when I kissed his cheek walking back to the car after he told me he aced the spelling words today.”

“He did?! That’s great,” Jon said. “Shame it was marred by the rest of it. Until this is sorted then maybe we need to ask him if it’s okay to kiss him at school.” Jon sighed and pouted sadly, “Our baby is growing up so quickly. He won’t want us kissing him at all soon.”

“Lia and I will make up for Seb, Cowboy,” Richie chuckled. “Kissies?” he asked, imitating his daughter's voice and puckering his lips.

“Goof!” Jon smiled and landed a kiss against Richie’s lips. “Oh...I spoke with all our moms. They’re all excited for Thanksgiving.” He reached for the notepad beside the phone and handed it to Richie. “Carol is going to tell Matt and Tony. Maggie, Jack and Becca are in.”

Richie looked over the notes Jon had scribbled, flicking to the next page thinking that there was more but what he found caught his attention.

“Jonny...what’s this?” he asked, pointing to the start of some really thoughtful lyrics.

“Oh! Don’t…,” he said, trying to snatch the pad away. “They’re not very good...you don’t have to read them.”

“What’s the melody?” Richie asked, trying to keep the pad out of Jon’s reach while he read them more thoroughly. “Are you kidding me? These are good, babe. Hum the melody you’re hearing or grab your guitar and show me the chords.”

“Really?!” Jon stopped and looked at Richie.

“Yeah!” Richie smiled and put the pad down on the counter and found a pen to make a few marginal notes as Jon retrieved his guitar. He noted a few alternate words that could work more effectively and when Jon returned and played the melody and sang, Richie was floored.

“You did this all in a day?” he asked and Jon nodded.

“Do you like it?” he asked shyly. “I thought we could play it on Thanksgiving if you can help me finish it.”

“You know what…,” Richie said. “it might work even better with just a piano backing you. Maybe you should ask David to help you with that? I’ll help with the lyrics, but truthfully, I don’t think you need it.”

“You...you won’t mind?” Jon asked, nervously.

“Why would I mind, Cowboy?” Richie smiled softly. “This is your story, baby. You tell it how you want to. I’m right here beside you all the way, though.”

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Jon sighed.

“You can show me and my bonus how much you love us after our little cockblockers have gone to bed,” Richie growled and bent to kiss Jon heatedly, leaving them both reeling.

Later that evening after the easy dinner, they sat down to watch a movie as they shared the last of Joan’s apple cake as dessert. Seb and Lia used the coffee table to eat from as Jon and Richie curled up together on the couch, feeding each other spoonfuls of cake and ice cream, taking every opportunity to lick dribbles of the ice confection from lips and fingers. 

This was all Richie needed before he headed out on Monday. Quiet time with the ones he loved the most. The only other person he really wanted to see before he left was his mother. He would ring her tomorrow and organise a time that suited her to visit.

He wasn’t as reluctant to leave this time. Jon seemed to be in a good headspace now and hadn’t had any more angry outbursts. There were no more secrets left to hide behind.

“Hey,” Jon whispered with a nudge to his ribs. He pointed down to Lia who had fallen asleep on her cushion on the floor.

Richie checked his watch to see it was close to 9.30 pm. No wonder she had fallen asleep where she lay. Richie tapped Seb with his toes and indicated to Lia. Seb nodded in understanding, his own eyes droopy with much-needed sleep. Richie disentangled himself from Jon before scooping his daughter up off the floor with a hushed whisper, “Shh, Babygirl. Time for bed.” Padding into her bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed and quickly checked the viability of not changing her diaper, risking waking her up. 

When he got back, the movie was finishing and Jon was helping a sleepy Sebastian up off his cushion. “I’ll take him,” Richie said to Jon. “I’ll see you in bed soon, Cowboy.”

“Okay. G’night, Sebby,” Jon said, picking him for a goodnight cuddle. “Sleep well, monkey. I love you.”

“Love you, Daddy,” he replied sleepily before Jon handed him over to Richie.

When Richie finally walked into their bedroom about ten minutes later, he found Jon in bed with the covers thrown back to the foot. The bedside light was the only illumination in the room and Jon had set the CD from the weekend to play. He closed the door and snicked the lock behind him. “Started without me, Cowboy?” he said, watching Jon slowly stroke himself to full thickness.

“Fuck, Mookie, I’ve been semi-hard all night,” he replied, beckoning his husband into bed. “I need you, baby. Wanna get as much of you as possible before you leave.”

Richie shed his clothes slowly, enjoying the fire in the blue eyes watching him as he discarded each item to the floor. “I’m surprised you wore it for so long. It’s been a while since we’ve used them,” Richie commented. He started to salivate just as a bead of precum appeared in the slit of Jon’s cock.

“Hmm,” Jon hummed, stretching out in bed as Richie crawled in beside him. “I know...ngh...but it stopped me from jerking off a second time to the thought of you in the office this morning. What brought that on?”

Richie bent over Jon, capturing the closest nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it as his fingers worked it’s mate causing Jon to arch up into his mouth with a harsh whimper. “You...last night...this,” Richie murmured between suckles. “I didn’t mean to...but my dick was in my hand before I knew it.”

“Oh god…,” Jon breathed as Richie bit down a little harder. “I’m gonna miss this.” 

“I know...me too,” Richie returned. “But it’s only a couple of weeks this time.” He moved between Jon’s legs as his mouth worked it’s way down over Jon’s belly. He swatted Jon’s hand from his cock before he licked from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the crown and where the metal ring sat until Jon was gasping for breath and tangling his fingers into Richie’s hair to encourage him to go that next step. 

Richie spread Jon’s legs wider, hooking them over his shoulder as he laved attention to the restricted cock and balls of his husband. “Fuck, Cowboy…,” he gasped after letting Jon’s balls slip from his mouth. “You’re so fucking hot. I need a photo of you like this before I go.”

“Polaroid camera. Top shelf,” Jon said, squirming beneath him. “Bought it last time and forgot about it.”

Richie pushed up from his comfortable spot between Jon’s open thighs. “Wait! What?! You...forgot?!” he asked. 

Jon laughed at his husband’s absurd antics. He looked like a meerkat spotting a predator.

“How could you forget a nugget of information like that?” He leapt from the bed with excitement and went straight for their wardrobe with Jon’s amused giggles following him. Yelping with glee when he found it, Richie came back to the bed, throwing himself down beside his husband.

“Anyone would think you were twenty again, Mookie,” Jon chuckled as he watched Richie figure out the film cartridge and how it all fit together and worked. When he accidentally flashed himself in the face, Jon couldn’t help but roar with laughter. Richie caught the film coming out and tossed it on the floor.

“If you’re done laughing it up, Chuckles,” Richie smirked and moved back down the bottom of the bed, “get back to where we were before you remembered this little gem. We have twenty photos or slides or whatever they’re called at our disposal tonight.” 

“Hmm,” Jon hummed as Richie started his ministrations again by circling the ring with his tongue. 

He waited until Jon was full and hard again before he brought the camera up to his eye and snapped a photo that captured it in its full glory and in the distance, Jon’s face contorted with ecstasy. Then more of Jon’s cock; with Richie’s mouth wrapped around it, slick with his saliva, dribbling with precum. Each square of film that shot from the camera was tossed on the bed, forgotten while the next photo opportunity appeared.

Jon twisted around to reach the lube and tossed it down to Richie, “Fuck me, Mookie…please. It’s getting uncomfortable.”

“We can’t have it falling off from lack of circulation then, can we?” Richie was aching and needy himself, temporarily abandoning the camera on the bed beside them as he coated himself, his fingers and Jon generously in the slippery gel.

Jon stretched his hand out, just laying his fingers on the camera to drag it closer to him as Richie slipped his middle finger through his waiting ring of muscle which was still quite loose from last night’s activities. “Hey...Mookie,” Jon said breathlessly.

Richie had just slipped his second finger in beside his middle one, his concentration targeted on reaching Jon’s internal pleasure playground, looking up when Jon called his name. The flash went off and the whir of the film being ejected mingled with the music and soft slurp of Richie’s fingers plunging in and out of Jon’s body.

“You’re not the only one that wants spank-bank material, baby,” Jon smiled moments before Richie brushed his calloused fingertips against that elusive spot, making Jon’s gasp contort into a harsh moan.

Richie’s mouth dropped open a little, not in shock but his brain just wasn’t registering how to keep control of all body parts let alone keeping his orgasm at bay when his eyes were glued to where he and Jon were joined. Jon’s dick was pulsing, weeping and angry at the lack of attention. He was barely aware that Jon had snapped off another two shots in quick succession, the squares falling to the pile around them as they developed. 

“Jesus, Jonny…,” he breathed before meeting Jon’s eyes. “Make that sound again,” he said, working his fingers in and out, adding a third then a fourth as Jon’s vocals became more desperate. 

Richie pulled his fingers free after a few more minutes. Falling forward to covering Jon, he sought Jon’s mouth like a starving man needing sustenance. Flash. Flash. More snapshots of their love joined the pile. Richie broke the kiss, panting heavily and leaning on one elbow as he roughly dragged his hand down between their bodies to line himself up to the sweet heaven his fingers had just left. Hands grasped at flesh and mouths crashed against each other as the slide of Richie’s turgid cock into Jon’s heat overwhelmed them both.

Richie wanted to take his fill of his lover, his husband...his everything, as much as he could this weekend. He wanted to stave off Monday for as long as possible and stay cocooned within the arms of his family. 

He also couldn’t deny the lure of the arms of his other love; music. It could never compete with his family; the man beneath him and the lives they created sleeping peacefully across the house but it provided a means to keep those most important to him safe and secure.

“Mmm...oh god, Mookie...please, baby...harder,” Jon begged. “Make me cum, baby. N-need to….”

“Fuck...Cowboy…,” Richie gasped. He shifted up onto his knees, dislodging himself momentarily before he reached for the camera again. Aiming the shutter down his body, he clicked the button once, twice, three times as he drew back and plunged into Jon again and again. “Release the ring catch when you’re ready, Jonny. I wanna get a shot of that load as you cum,” he said. He didn’t slow his rhythm as he watched Jon’s fingers fumble around for the catch on the intricate ring that Nikki and Tommy had gifted them each.

“Can’t..ohhh...can’t get my fingers to...work,” Jon panted, his breath being knocked out of him with each pound of hips against buttocks.

“Shit...can’t have you stuck in there, can we?” Richie said. He spat onto his hand then spread it around the ring, loosening it enough to be able to turn it so that he could release it. “Don’t you cum yet, baby!” He managed to get his fingernail under the tiny clasp and flicked it open.

“Ohhh...fuck!” Jon cried in relief. “Please...now, Mookie...waited all night.”

Richie closed his eyes as he felt the intensity of heat radiating through Jon suddenly. He was so...fucking...close. He raised the camera once more and said, “Give it to me, Cowboy.” He almost felt his head explode at the force of grip around his cock as Jon bore down on him through his orgasm. Richie didn’t think he breathed for a full minute but he did remember to press the button on the camera as rope after rope spewed over Jon’s belly. 

“Gimme,” Jon said. 

Richie wasn’t sure if he was referring to Richie’s impending climax or the camera. He handed over the camera before scooping his arms beneath Jon’s legs and rode out the intense wave of release as he spilled his seed into his husband with a guttural cry. Richie collapsed onto Jon, his muscles weak with exertion as Jon wrapped him within his arms, cradling him until he softened and slipped from Jon’s warmth.

Jon held the camera up at arm’s length and pressed the button twice. The flash went off both times but nothing came out for the last one. “Damn it,” he swore which roused Richie from his state of bliss.

“Out of film?” he mumbled, reaching behind him to gather up the discarded photos, the corners of which were sticking into his bare ass before he shifted to his side of the bed.

“Yeah, must be,” Jon said, sounding disappointed as he shook the last one as it developed before his eyes. “This one is mine.” He turned it to show Richie. It showed Jon smiling dreamily as Richie’s slightly unfocused eyes looked adoringly at him. “I love it,” he said, kissing Richie softly.

“Hmm, do I look like that every time after I cum?” Richie asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“Uh-huh,” Jon grinned and kissed him again. “You get _ that _ face and I know you’re completely empty.”

Richie chuckled softly, “That I am tonight, Cowboy.” He started flicking through the stack of other photos, passing them to Jon. “I’ll take some of these but if we’re out this weekend we should get another cartridge.”

“We can do that. Ooh, this one is good,” Jon grinned. “I’m keeping this one too. I’m going to have to get my own shoebox and stash it away in the wardrobe.”

“What made you buy a Polaroid, Cowboy?” Richie asked as they snuggled together. He played with the cock ring that Jon had discarded on the bed beside him.

“Well...I thought it would be safer than having the film developed at the store like our other camera,” he replied with a shrug. “Besides...this is so much hotter, getting to see them straight after the actual sex and not three weeks later.”

“No arguments from me, my love,” Richie said followed by a jaw-cracking yawn. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” he said as he rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up with.

Returning moments later, he sat on the edge of the bed and cleaned Jon gently. “Babe, I think you wore that ring too long. You’ve got a mark where it got too tight.”

“I’ll keep an eye on it,” Jon replied, sitting up to inspect the injury. “There was no pain until the end.”

“Hmm...we haven’t used them for a while,” Richie said. “As long as you don’t have any pain now.”

“None. I’m fine,” Jon smiled and cupped Richie’s jaw, kissing him gently. “Time for bed, baby. C’mon...I wanna hold you. Monday is coming too soon.”

“Lemme get rid of this, then,” Richie indicated to the dirty washcloth. “I’ll take the photos and ring into the wardrobe and put them out of reach in case we get early morning visitors.”

“Good idea,” Jon said, handing everything over.

Within ten minutes, Richie was crawling into their bed as Jon turned off the bedside light. Inky darkness enveloped them just as comfortingly as the bedding as they pulled the covers up to their chins, their bodies hidden but entwined as close as they could be as they shared soft kisses. 

“I love you, Mookie,” Jon whispered sleepily.

“Love you too, Cowboy,” Richie replied, tightening his arms around Jon as they both drifted toward oblivion.


	24. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday came around way too quickly for Jon. He was standing in Rosie’s car park with Lia in his arms and Seb crying quietly beside him as they waved off the band’s touring bus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is a grab bag of emotions...some a little silly, some a little sad and a whole lot of _awwwws_ 😉😊
> 
> Enjoy, my wonderful Friends!
> 
> Love
> 
> J💕💕💕

**_**Monday**_ **

Monday came around way too quickly for Jon. He was standing in Rosie’s car park with Lia in his arms and Seb crying quietly beside him as they waved off the band’s touring bus. 

~*~

They’d spent an idyllic weekend together, just the four of them, with the only exception being when Richie went to visit his mother for a couple of hours on Sunday. Jon took that opportunity to organise a surprise for Richie.

“Hey, you two,” he said to Seb and Lia. “I had an idea of making Papa a going-away present. But it’s gotta be a surprise! Want to help me?”

“Yeah!” they both exclaimed.

They made a bunch of Richie’s favourite cookies and Jon had bought several big bags of his favourite candy in the last grocery shop, hiding it away at the back of the pantry. Jon had left a few cookies aside to explain the aroma of them through the house after Sebastian pointed it out. 

Sebastian and Lia drew pictures and Jon helped them make a pasta necklace and a beaded bracelet with PAPA spelled out on the centre beads.

Then Jon brought the camera out and took a few fun photos of the kids as the three of them played together on the floor. Sebastian promptly claimed that the camera was magic and begged to be able to take some photos. Jon was surprised at how well some of them came out. He’d even managed to capture Jon in a couple. One of which, Jon was looking off into the distance with a soft smile. He remembered he had been thinking of Richie’s face as he was sleeping that morning. 

He kept the ones of himself aside, having plans for them before they bundled all the food items up into a gift box to take onto the bus to share with everyone.

He then found a smaller box to put the gifts made by Sebastian and Lia, including the photos, into Richie’s gig bag. Something to remind him of home before he hit the stage on Monday night.

He hid the boxes in the garage, ready to load into the car before he and Seb tried to convince Lia that she had to keep it a secret from Papa for it to be a surprise. 

“Li-Li, pretend it’s Papa’s birthday and it’s his surprise present,” Sebastian said, trying to help.

“Okay, Bebby,” Lia replied. “Me no tell Papa.”

Jon wasn’t convinced when she said she understood, but he’d have to deal with that if she did let the cat out of the bag. 

Most of his plan was put into action. In the meantime, Jon sent the kids to play while he took the photos into their bedroom. 

“I just have to do something in the bedroom, you two,” Jon said. There was a movie playing in the background as Seb and Lia played with their building blocks, cars and other assorted toys. “I’ll be listening out for you, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

He lay the photos, including the more graphic ones from the past two nights, over the bed as he sat up against his pillows. 

The photo that Seb had taken was the one Jon chose first. He turned it over and wrote on the back, using his knee and a notepad to stabilise the photo.

_ I never wanted the stars. I never shot for the moon. I like them right where they are. All I wanted was you… Love Jon xx _

He planned on placing some of these throughout Richie’s luggage so that he could find them in his travels. This one, one of the more tame photos, would go into his guitar case. 

He searched for the next photo, one they’d taken last night after yet another round of making love. This one, that Richie had taken, was of the two of them as they shared the one pillow; they had been sweaty and panting for breath moments after their almost simultaneous climax. Jon was tracing his finger over Richie’s face as they both looked at each other; their love clearly written on their faces. 

Jon smiled as he looked at it before he flipped it over and wrote, much smaller this time to fit it all in. 

_ I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby. We've been to hell and back again, through it all you're always my best friend. For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do, tonight I'm gonna find a way. Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new that takes me higher than before and makes me want you more. I don't wanna sleep tonight, coz dreamin's just a waste of time. When I look at what my life's been comin' to...I'm all about lovin' you. _

This one would go in with the rest of the photos and a love letter Jon was planning to write, in an envelope that he would slip into his suitcase under the guise of checking to see if Richie remembered to pack everything.

Next, Jon chose a couple of the dirtiest photos, showing him in the throes of orgasm as his cock erupted all over his belly, his face caught in a rigour-like grimace despite the pleasure he was feeling. These would go in with another surprise for his lover. 

While he’d been alone, grocery shopping, he made a last-minute decision to stop at an adult shop and bought a vibrating dildo, the closest looking to his cock, spare batteries and a fresh bottle of their favourite lube. 

_ Turn off the lights, turn the music down real low and light a candle or two (don’t burn the place down though, babe). Lie back and get comfortable while you think of me. Our favourite lube should help to set the scene for you, too. Imagine me sliding into your delicious ass as you pump yourself with this new toy. Hmm, maybe I should pack the camera with you so you can send me the photos that match these. _

Jon quickly gathered up all the photos and put them in the envelope, hiding them away until later tonight or tomorrow morning; whenever the opportunity arose. “Are you two okay?” he asked as he walked into the living room. 

Seb was playing with his cars, zooming them around between buildings made of blocks while Lia had her stuffed toys in the little cubby house she had built with cushions from the sofa and a blanket.

“Yeah, Dad,” Seb replied. 

_ Ouch, _ Jon thought, when he heard Seb call him the shortened version of his name. _ When did he get so big? _

He walked out and sat down, notepad and love letter temporarily forgotten. “Hey, monkey,” he said to Seb as he slid to the floor beside his son, laying a kiss on his hair on the way through. “So it’s Dad now, huh? Not Daddy anymore?” he said, forcing a pout onto his mouth.

“Well, I _ am _ almost seven,” he said with a shrug. “I’ll be too old to call you Daddy then,” he said with the wisdom of a child, “and too old to kiss you at school.”

Jon sighed sadly, his heart breaking just a little. He blinked a couple of times to rid his eyes of the tears that threatened, coughing when his voice didn’t want to work. “What about Papa?”

Seb shrugged. “Jordan said I could call him Pops.”

“Oh…,” Jon simply said, as a sole tear crawled down his cheek.

Seb turned to Jon and caught the tear with his finger and looked at it with interest. He placed his hands either side of Jon’s face and father and son traded soul-whispers as they looked at each other. “Don’t be sad,” Sebastian said softly.

“It’s not really sad, Sebby,” Jon said hoarsely, hugging his son closely. “But you’re growing up so fast and...and...I’m not ready for it, baby. Sorry! I know...you’re not a baby anymore. I just gotta get used to it. Papa will feel the same, I’m sure.”

Seb wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck and said, “You can still call me that, Dad...but only at home, okay?”

Jon buried his face into Seb’s neck and breathed deeply of the scent of his little boy. “That sounds amazing, Sebby. I love you so much, do you know that?”

“I do,” Seb said, pushing back to look at Jon, “and I love you too, Daddy.”

“Dada?!” Lia squealed from her hidey-hole. “Kissies?”

“You want kissies, Babygirl?” Jon asked, grateful for the distraction and that he could count on Lia to brighten his day.

“Yeah, me want kissies!”

Seb and Jon grinned at each other and went to _ find _ Lia from both sides of the coffee table in a joint attack. Jon held his fingers up in a one, two, three before both he and Seb ducked their heads into Lia’s cave. “Kissies!” they both cried making her scream in surprise. The tears that would have ensued such an attack were staved off by Jon scooping his daughter up and covering her in kisses as Seb added to the pile and doing the same as his dad.

Much later that night, curled up in the corner of the sofa as the fire crackled in the burner, Jon worked on his letter, when Richie came out from their bedroom with the camera.

Jon watched him, ever ready to hide his notepad from prying eyes. “Whatcha doing, Mookie?” he asked idly.

“Taking my babies with me,” he said as he kept walking towards Sebastian and Lia’s rooms.

Jon sipped on his wine and waited for Richie to emerge. He came back out waving the film in the air to help them develop. Jon watched Richie closely, wanting to drink in as much of his husband as he could that would sustain him over the next couple of weeks. Richie flopped down on the sofa, relegated to the opposite end to Jon temporarily, as he waited for the film to develop. 

“Perfect,” Richie murmured with a soft smile before handing them to Jon to see his handiwork. 

Jon looked at the photos of a peacefully sleeping Seb and Lia, thumb firmly stuck in her mouth and clutching her favourite stuffed toy in death-like grip around its neck. “They _ are _ perfect,” Jon replied, returning them to Richie.

Richie looked at the photos again before placing them on the coffee table with the camera to put in his luggage. “So...Dad, huh?” he said to Jon as he picked up Jon’s feet and placed them in his lap, massaging them.

“Yeah...Pops,” Jon returned. He closed his notebook and tucked it behind him so they could talk without interruption. The television was on but was muted. “It took me by surprise, that’s for sure. I figured we had at least another year.”

“Babe, if you had your way, they’d still be calling you Daddy when they’re in college,” Richie said sympathetically. “Lia probably will. She’ll know that calling us Daddy and Papa will get her anything she wants.”

“Very true,” Jon grinned. “God, Mookie...that feels good! Are you all packed?”

“Hmm...I think so,” he replied. 

“Then why don’t you go shower while I finish this,” Jon suggested, fishing his notepad out from behind his back, “and I’ll see you in bed soon. Don’t start without me.”

“Okay,” Richie nodded, pushing Jon’s feet from his lap. He picked up the camera and photos and said, “Don’t be too long, Cowboy.”

“I won’t,” Jon smiled and watched Richie walk into the bedroom. He opened to the last page of his letter and wrote:

_ Now, as you walk into our bedroom, knowing that we’ll probably make love all night long, my heart is full and happy and I wouldn’t trade this life for anything else in the world. I love you, my Mookie...as much as the grains of sand on the beach, the stars in the sky and the hairs on a bear... _

~*~

Jon knelt beside Sebastian in the car park as the bus pulled out into the stream of traffic. Hugging his children for a long moment, their combined breaths mingling in the chill of the morning, he said, “It’s only for a couple of weeks, don’t forget. Papa will be back before Thanksgiving.” He wasn’t sure if he was reminding himself or them.

Sebastian had been unusually distraught about Richie leaving this morning so they allowed him to stay home from school. When Jon was talking to his teacher on the phone, he also mentioned the issue about the older kids telling Sebastian that their family was wrong.

“I’m sorry, Jon, I wasn’t aware of anything like that happening,” Ms Jackson said. “I have a feeling I know who it is, though. I’ll have a word with their teacher and escalate it to the principal and their parents if it continues.”

“Thank you, Ms Jackson.”

“Tell Sebastian that I look forward to seeing him tomorrow,” she said. “I’ll keep an eye Sebastian this week, Jon. Thanks for letting me know.”

Jon felt happier after talking to Sebastian’s teacher about the trouble at school. Right now, though, he had two unhappy babies to look after. “Hey...I gotta go see Uncle David,” Jon said. “How about we go see him at the shop?”

“Can me play piano?” Lia asked, the last of her tears clinging to her lashes.

“You’ll have to ask Uncle David, Babygirl,” Jon smiled. “But he never says no to you, does he? Or you, monkey man.”

“It makes Gabby so cross, too,” Sebastian grinned, wiping his eyes with his mittened hands.

“Does it?” Jon chuckled. “Don’t tell Uncle David then. He’ll just make it worse for poor Gabby. I gotta get my stuff and Lia’s bag from inside, then we’ll go to the music store.”

“Can we go see Nana and Pop-Pop, too?” Seb asked.

“Of course we can,” he replied. “We got nothing to do until dinner time. Maybe Nana can make us some lunch, huh?”

“Yeah,” Seb grinned.

“Feeling better?” Jon asked. “You can talk to Papa tonight, don’t forget when he gets to Baltimore. He’ll probably have a belly ache from eating too many cookies on the bus.”

“Unless the others steal them away first,” Seb said, as they walked to the back entrance to Rosie’s. “Where is Michelle going to sleep? Is there a spare bunk for her?”

“She’ll probably sleep with Tovan,” Jon shrugged. “Like I did with Papa. Remember?”

“Yeah,” Seb sighed. “Dad, can we go with Papa again one time?”

“Sure.” Jon held the door open and Seb slipped under his arm to the warmth inside. “Maybe Simon can schedule a tour on summer holidays or something like that? Don’t take your jackets off...I’ll just grab the stuff from the office and we’ll go see Uncle David.”

~*~

Jon pulled up just outside Rashbaum Music, thankful that he found a spot so easily at this time of the morning.

Jon pushed the door open to the family store and let the children walk in first. The first thing he noticed was the fresh decor. David had kept Eddie’s tradition of updating the decor every few years to keep things current. He looked around and nodded in approval.

“Unca David!” Lia yelled as she walked through the store to stand at the door to the back rooms, causing a few patrons to turn their way and smile. Sebastian sighed and shook his head at his sister’s antics but followed her anyway.

A new staff member that Jon had never seen before started to approach but Jon shook his head just as David appeared. Jon leaned against a display rack and smiled, ready to block the front door should Lia try to run that way or to rescue anything that may get accidentally knocked.

“Who’s yelling for me?” he said, deliberately overlooking his niece and nephew as he looked around the store. “C’mon, who’s yelling in my store? I won’t have it, you know,” he continued as he sidestepped Lia’s outstretched arms to get her uncle’s attention as Seb started bouncing around in front of him.

Those watching were both amused and perplexed at the familial display as David walked around the shop looking under displays and behind shelves for the _ person _ yelling, Sebastian and Lia followed him, giggling and trying to get his attention.

David pulled up in front of Jon with a smile. “Hey, man, good to see ya,” he said. “Seen any noisy customers in here this morning?”

“I might have,” Jon returned, shaking his brother’s hand as he pulled him into a one-armed hug, his children wrapped themselves around their uncle’s legs.

“Oh!” David cried in mock surprise as he looked down. “Hey, you two...when did you get here? I didn’t hear you come in the store!”

“We were here all the time!” Sebastian laughed. “You saw us!”

“I did not,” David exclaimed with a grin, ruffling Seb’s hair.

“Me call you Unca David!” Lia added. “Loud!”

“Did you, Princess?” David reached down and picked Lia up. “I thought it was one of these other people. You could never be that loud!”

Jon laughed out loud at that statement. “Got time for a visit?” he asked.

“For you, nah,” he said, slinging his arm around Jon’s neck. “For these guys, of course.”

“Asshole,” Jon said, affectionately, as they walked through the store. 

“As you were,” David proclaimed to the customers who had stopped to watch their shenanigans. “No extra charge for the show, folks, but leave a hefty donation by buying up big, won’t you?”

When the door finally closed behind them, David set Lia down on her feet and said, “Good to see ya, Jonny. What brings you down here?” He turned to Sebastian, “And shouldn’t you be in school today?”

“Richie left this morning,” Jon said. He didn’t need to elaborate, he knew David would understand the rest.

“Ahh,” he replied. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jon nodded. “We thought one day wasn’t going to kill Seb’s school record. Thought we’d go visit Mom and Dad too. Are they home today, do you know?”

“As far as I know, yeah,” David nodded and sat behind his desk as Jon took one of the other seats. 

Lia climbed up on David’s lap and said, “Unca David, me play piano?”

“Sure you can, Princess,” he nodded. “Before you go see Nana and Pop-Pop, we’ll go play.”

“Yay!”

“Amber told me about Thanksgiving,” David continued. “Sounds like a great night. We can’t wait.”

“Speaking of which,” Jon said, drawing a sheaf of sheet music from the front pocket of Lia’s bag. “I need your help. Can you work your magic with this?” He handed the pages over to his brother. “Richie thinks it would work best with just piano backing.”

“These are good, Jonny,” David said after reading it, his fingers hitting imaginary keys in the air as he went. “I’d love to write the arrangement for this. Is this for who I think it’s for?”

Jon nodded. “Thought it could be performed at Rosie’s that night. So...there’s one more thing I’d like to ask.” 

He’d been thinking about this next bit ever since Richie had suggested David work on it and it seemed a fitting way to bring both families together. Jon waited until David drew his attention away from the pages in front of him. He could almost see the cogs turning in his brother’s head and it made him smile. Yeah, this would be perfect, he thought.

“Hmm? What’s that?” David asked, absently.

“Would you play it with me that night? Just you and me.” Seb looked up at his dad excitedly and grinned, looking every piece of Richie. Jon took it as another sign. He winked at his son and smiled.

“Oh...Jonny, that…,” David coughed, clearing his throat. “I’d love to, man! Thanks, brother. It would be an honour. Mom and Dad would love it too.”

“They would, wouldn’t they?” Jon nodded. “That means,” he spoke mainly to his kids, “no telling Nana and Pop-Pop about it either until it happens.”

“More surprises!” Seb exclaimed. “Li-Li...no telling this time!”

“Me no tell!” she said innocently even though she’d ended up spilling the beans about their surprise as Richie boarded the bus this morning.

“Wait! I got an idea,” David said to his nephew and pretended to lock up Lia’s mouth with a key while she was still on his lap. “Right, now she can’t talk.”

“Yes me can!” she giggled.

“What? I can’t hear you?” he said.

“No! Don’t s-,” Jon started to say but was cut off when Lia yelled at her loudest.

“YES ME CAN!”

David fell back in his chair, blinking in surprise, “Well...damn, Princess!”

“We never tell Li-Li we can’t hear her, Uncle David,” Seb sighed.

“Thanks, Squirt,” he replied, rubbing his ear, “I’ll remember that for next time.”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s misfortune at being on the receiving end of Lia’s full volume.

“I sorry, Unca David,” Lia said. “Kissies better?”

“Thanks, Princess,” he nodded and held his cheek out. “And I thought my lot was loud. Speaking of which, are you guys coming over for dinner while Richie’s away?”

“Sounds great. Just let me know when,” Jon said. “We should get outta your hair. C’mon guys, say bye to Uncle David.”

“Me play piano, Daddy!”

“C’mon, Princess,” David said, standing up with her and heading out to the main floor. He sat down at the baby grand that took up most of the floor on the instrumental side. It was for sale but David took any opportunity to play it. “You play these two keys like this, okay?” He placed Lia’s fingers on the correct keys and showed her how he wanted them played before he started to play around her filling the store with music. 

Jon and Seb stood beside the piano and watched. Seb occasionally peeking beneath the partially open lid to see the hammers hitting the strings.

David changed tunes and Jon recognised the melody of his song, embellished in a way that only David would have been able to do. David turned to Jon and said, “Something like that?”

Jon’s smile was all he needed as an answer.

~*~

The rest of Monday passed in a blur. They’d stopped in at Flo and Eddie’s to give them a surprise visit and ended up having lunch with them.

“Tell us how your dinner went, Jon,” his father asked as they ate.

Jon sighed and nodded, “Actually it wasn’t so bad. A few more puzzle pieces fell into place.”

“Oh?” Flo asked. “How so, sweetheart?”

Jon proceeded to fill them in on what Maggie and Matt had told everyone, censoring it for smaller ears that were close by.

“My Mom’s coming to stay tomorrow and Wednesday night,” Jon said at the end, completely missing Flo’s reaction to Jon calling Carol by the affectionate term.

“Well...I’m sure that’ll be lovely, Jon,” Flo said rather stiffly. “Actually, why not bring her over for dinner on Tuesday night? So we can meet her finally.”

“Umm, actually, we’re going to Joan’s Tuesday,” Jon said.

“Oh!” Flo rose from the table, gathering dishes and taking them to the sink. Eddie watched his wife carefully as she cleaned up their lunch dishes.

“Would Wednesday suit you then, Jon?” he suggested. Flo turned around, pinning Eddie with a look. He nodded at his wife with a small, comforting smile.

“Wednesday sounds great,” Jon said. “Mom...do you want me to bring something? Dessert, maybe?” he asked as Flo bustled between the kitchen table and the sink.

“Don’t be silly, sweetheart,” Flo smiled. “You have enough on your plate to deal with. Shall we say the usual time?” She was about to move away from the table again when Eddie gripped her wrist gently, stopping her in her tracks. Eddie kissed her fingers before letting her go again.

“Actually...I can’t wait for you both to meet Carol,” Jon said. “I think you’ll like her. So far so good...we seem to be getting along okay.”

“That’s great, Jon,” Eddie said with a genuine smile.

~*~

** _Tuesday_ **

“I can’t tell you how excited Maggie was to have you in her home this morning, Jon,” Carol smiled from the passenger seat of his car. “She’s been waiting for a long time.”

“And you haven’t?” Jon asked, taking the route from Trenton to Beverly. They were off to visit with John before Carol came to stay with him and the kids for a couple of nights. On Thursday Jon would take Carol to Newark airport for her return flight to Florida.

“I have...but it’s different,” Carol said. “Maggie’s been in that home since she and Jack got married. I never had a home between when I lost your father and I married Michael. Our New Hampshire house was Tony and Matt’s childhood home but it’s gone now, so I only have the Florida apartment. I guess what I’m trying to say is that it has no familial ties to it so it will still be special should you come to visit but it wouldn’t be as significant as this morning. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does,” Jon nodded. “I hope you don’t mind but you’ll be sleeping in Sebastian’s bed. We’re not really cut out for overnight visitors as yet. I guess we’ll have to think about changing that real soon.”

“I’ll be fine, Jon,” Carol smiled. “I’m kind of looking forward to sleeping in my old room again. It’ll bring up some memories, good and bad, but I’m ready for them now.”

“Oma?” Lia chimed in from her seat behind them. “You sleep in Bebby’s bed?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Carol said, turning in her seat. “You can come to visit me in the morning while Daddy is getting Sebastian ready for school. That’ll be fun, won’t it?”

“Yes!” Lia declared. “Oma?!”

“Hmm?”

“We gots fowers for Gampa John,” she said pointing to the bouquet on Sebastian’s booster seat.

“They’re really pretty, Lia,” Carol said. “I think Grandpa John will love those. You know...the last time I went to see Grandpa John with Aunt Maggie, I saw the most beautiful blue butterfly. It was so strange to see it at this time of year. And it landed right on my hand. I took it as a sign from John.”

“Wait!” Jon said. “Did you say a blue butterfly?! Seb and I saw a blue one...it landed on the headstone.

“Oh my! Maggie said she saw it, too...when she found the photo frame,” Carol exclaimed. “Your dad always liked the colour blue, Jon. And butterflies always made him smile. He loved the frivolousness of them but marvelled at their delicateness. He used to hate it when he couldn’t avoid hitting one with the car.”

Jon smiled. He was enjoying hearing snippets of information about his father. He let Carol talk more about his dad as he drove toward his final resting place. It made him seem more real; it fleshed out the shell of a man that he would never know. 

Finally taking the turn into the cemetery’s driveway, he drove slowly toward the car space closest to John’s grave. It was a bright and sunny day, but the sun didn’t hold much warmth against the chill in the air. He pulled up at the end of the row and killed the engine.

The adults exited the car first with Carol getting Lia from her seat while Jon retrieved the flowers and Lia’s bag. He’d packed a few things into it that he needed for this visit. Carol tried to carry Lia but the little girl squirmed to be let down.

“Oma! Down...lemme down,” Lia groused.

“It’s okay, Mom,” Jon said. “She knows what she can and can’t do here. We’ve been visiting Grandpa Adam since they were both born.”

As soon as Carol placed Lia on the ground, Lia raced to Jon and held out her hands for the flowers. “Don’t drop them, Babygirl. Down this one.” Jon pointed to the row where Grandpa John lay.

“Me won’t,” she said and set off, knowing her job.

“Do you still have the photo frame, Mom?” Jon asked as he walked beside Carol. “Do you have it today?”

“It hasn’t left its spot in my handbag. I’ve been waiting for a moment like this. Both of us together,” Carol confirmed, slipping her arm through Jon’s. “Why, sweetheart?” 

“I have an idea,” he said. “I brought the polaroid camera with me today. I thought you and I could take a photo together and we can add it.”

“Oh, Jon,” Carol exclaimed softly. “Your dad would love that. His family would be together finally.”

Jon saw Carol swipe at her face and he dropped a kiss to the side of her hair. “That’s what I thought,” he replied gently. “Next one, Lia.”

“‘Kay, Dada,” she said, running off to the right one. She carefully held the fresh flowers with one hand while moving the dead bunch out of the way. 

Carol watched her granddaughter with delight as the happy tears continued down her face. Jon drew a picnic rug out of Lia’s diaper bag and laid it out in front of the headstone as Lia laid the fresh flowers carefully down.

“Good job, Babygirl. Bring the dead flowers over here and we’ll throw them out later,” Jon said. “Mom...want to sit down? There’s plenty of room and we can take that photo with the headstone in the background.”

“You really have thought of everything, haven’t you, sweetheart?” 

“I hope so. Like I said, we’ve done this a few times now,” Jon replied as he helped Carol down to the picnic rug. “Sometimes our visits are only short but depending on what’s been happening in our lives, some days they’ve been a lot longer.”

“I give Richie as long as he wants when we visit Adam,” Jon continued as he pulled the camera from the bag as well as a little container of fruit for Lia, who was pottering around the headstone and babbling away to Grandpa John. “Adam’s death shook Richie hard. It still affects him all these years later.”

“What happened, Jon?”

Jon sat beside his mother, stretching out in the sunshine. Even though it wasn’t that warm, it still felt good against his upturned face as he remembered that dark time in their lives. “Adam had lung cancer... but he didn’t tell anyone, apart from Joan, until all treatment had failed and it was almost too late. Richie was out on the West Coast, touring when they asked me to visit. That was the first time I knew about his diagnosis. He was half the man he was when I first met them. It was eating him away from the inside out.”

“Oh, Jon...poor Richie.” 

“I was flying out that day to surprise Richie. They asked me to carry a letter that Adam had written to Richie because they weren’t sure how much longer he would hold out,” Jon swallowed heavily. “They asked me to give him the letter, look out for him and get him home in one piece. I almost failed, Mom. It was the worst night of my life when he disappeared and I couldn’t find him to help him.”

“Luckily, Richie went back to the club he’d been playing at that night. As it turned out, it was owned by Nikki, one of Richie’s ex-boyfriends. He managed to track me down and got us to the airport in time for a flight home. Richie was able to spend Adam’s last days with him.”

Carol reached out and drew Jon into a hug. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” she said, moved by Jon’s story.

“When they laid your father to rest here,” Carol continued, “I thought my world had ended. I spent as much time as I could here but I had you to think of too. If I could have, I would have slept here because I couldn’t face sleeping in our bed without John.”

“Losing Michael wasn’t quite the same because he’d been sick for so long. He wasn’t _ there _ for years,” Carol sighed, “whereas your father was vibrant and alive that morning. He got special permission and called me that morning before training to see how you were. It was like he knew that he wasn’t going to be around to call me at the usual time.”

Jon stretched out on the rug, enjoying the sunshine, his arms folded behind his head as he listened to his daughter chatter away. He and Carol fell silent, both lost in their own memories until Lia came and sat between them. 

“Good job, Babygirl,” Jon praised his daughter. “Who have you been talking to, Li-Li?”

“Ganpa John,” she stated, laying over Jon’s prone body.

“Where is he, sweetheart?” Carol asked, thinking that Lia was playing make-believe.

“Over dere,” she said, pointing.

“Under the grass?” Carol suggested.

“Noooo Oma, dere,” Lia persisted, then stood back up and went to stand slightly behind and to the side of the headstone and looked up and smiled. 

Jon watched his daughter carefully. She looked as though she was listening to a story, her beautiful face breaking out into a smile as something.

“What’s Grandpa saying, Babygirl?” Jon asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

“He is happy!” she answered. “Bufferfry come soon.”

“Jon is she…,” Carol breathed.

“She sees something, Mom,” he replied. “Hey, Dad...we made it. Mom and I found each other finally.”

Lia looked up and giggled, clapping her hands.

“J-John,” Carol spoke up. “My darling John... JJ and I are together again. You don’t need to worry anymore. He’s everything you ever hoped and dreamed for. You can rest easy now, my love. I’ll never forget you.”

“Oma...kissies from Ganpa John,” Lia said, blowing her own kisses to the sky above her and waved. Carol followed suit.

“Goodbye, darling,” Carol whispered as a single tear tracked down her face.

“Bye, Dad,” Jon said, slightly choked up with emotion. Something special just happened and the hairs on his arms were standing on end and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air because he finally noticed that the sun was warm on his face.

“Snack? Me hungry, Dada,” she said, launching herself at Jon again.

“Okay...it’s in your bag,” he replied before turning to his mother. “Shall we do this photo before it gets cold again?”

“Yeah,” Carol nodded. She was enjoying the peacefulness of being with her family.

She and Jon shifted so that John’s headstone was behind them. Jon held the camera out as far as possible. “Lia, can you press the magic button, baby?”

“‘Kay, Dada,” she said, getting to her feet and pressing the button. “More?”

“Two more,” Jon replied. They waited for the films to develop and chose the best one to cut down and slide in with the other one. He handed the frame back to Carol, “You can do the honours, Mom.”

She looked at herself and Jon within the small frame, with the tiniest of a glimpse of the headstone behind them, and smiled. 

“Me see, too, Oma?” Lia asked.

When Carol held it out to Lia, her granddaughter placed a kiss on it and smiled back at her grandmother. Carol kissed it, too, before saying to Lia, “Do you want to help me, sweetheart?”

“‘Kay,” Lia said happily, her fruit snack forgotten, as she and Carol stood and moved closer to John’s headstone. 

“Where shall we put it, Lia?” 

“Ganpa says dere,” she said, pointing to a particularly sheltered spot in the carving.

“That’s perfect,” Carol said as she placed it where Lia told her to.

It was that moment that Jon saw the butterfly above his mother’s and daughter’s heads. He blindly reached for the camera as it fluttered around this family, bringing it up to his eye and waited. Carol gasped in surprise as Lia laughed happily when it flitted in and around the two. Jon took photo after photo wanting to capture the pure joy on their faces, not even realising he was crying until he couldn’t see clearly anymore. “Bye, Dad…,” he whispered. For some reason, he knew they’d never see that butterfly again.

  
  



	25. Blame It On The Love Of Rock and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a moment of silence, Carol said, “I’m excited to meet Flo and Eddie tomorrow, Jon.”
> 
> “Me too,” he nodded. “They’re good people. You’ll have to meet David and Amber and the kids next time. Your head would be spinning if it was a full family dinner. When we all get together, it’s a big, noisy, fun night full of love and laughter.”
> 
> “I can hear the love you have for them in your voice, sweetheart,” Carol said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a chilled beverage close by...just saying😉🔥
> 
> J💕💕💕

** _Wednesday evening_ **

For the second night in a row, Jon was driving toward their family dinner, this time with Flo and Eddie. Last night, Joan had hosted the meal. 

The meeting between his mother and Richie’s mother couldn’t have gone any better than it did. They talked non-stop all night about their _ boys. _ As hard as he tried he could barely get a word in edgewise. 

“Joan, thank you so much,” Carol said as they were leaving that night. “Dinner was delicious and I can see why Jon loves your apple cake so much.”

“I’ll have to give you the recipe, Carol,” Joan smiled. “It was so nice to meet you, finally. Welcome to the family. I hope you have safe travels back to Florida on Thursday.”

“You’ll have to come to visit one day, Joan.”

The two women embraced as Jon was buckling his tired children into their seats. He would be putting them straight to bed when they got home. He closed the door to the car and turned back to the women. “Thanks, Mom,” he said to Joan. “When Richie rings tomorrow morning I’m gonna rub it in that you made the cabbage rolls he loves so much.”

“Oh, Jon,” Joan chuckled. “Don’t you dare. Remind him to ring me some time, will you?”

“I will,” he said and enveloped her into a hug. “I’ll drop by next week, too, with the details for Thanksgiving.”

“That will be lovely, Jon,” Joan replied and kissed Jon’s cheek. “You know you can visit anytime.”

“Thanks, Mom,” he smiled and with a final kiss, climbed into the car. 

After pulling out of the drive and heading for home, Carol said, “Joan is lovely, Jon. I can see where Richie gets his delightful nature.”

Jon smiled. “Richie is a credit to his parents. Adam was very proud of Richie, once they got over their differences.”

After a moment of silence, Carol said, “I’m excited to meet Flo and Eddie tomorrow, Jon.”

“Me too,” he nodded. “They’re good people. You’ll have to meet David and Amber and the kids next time. Your head would be spinning if it was a full family dinner. When we all get together, it’s a big, noisy, fun night full of love and laughter.”

“I can hear the love you have for them in your voice, sweetheart,” Carol said.

It had given Jon some hope for tonight’s dinner with his mom and dad.

He pulled the car into the familiar driveway and killed the engine.

“Yay! Nana and Pop-Pops!” Lia cheered and clapped her hands, itching to get out of her car seat.

Jon got out, as did Carol, to unbuckle the children. “How about we surprise Nana and Pop-Pop tonight and go to the front door?” Jon suggested.

“Okay!” Sebastian agreed and started to run off.

“Hey, Seb, wait for your sister,” Jon called out as Lia slipped from her confines in the car, jumping to the ground with a quiet _ Oof! _ as she landed on hands and knees. He shook his head at his daughter as he retrieved her bag from the trunk and locked the car. “This way, Mom,” he said and guided her to the front door.

He opened it, knowing it would be unlocked even though both he and David had had discussions with them about it, and the children fought each other to be the first through the door.

“Mom!” Jon yelled. “We’re here,” he said. “Seb, Lia...take off your jackets and I’ll hang them up.”

“Jon?!” Flo’s voice carried through from the kitchen. “You’re using the front door?!” She came down the hallway, wiping her hands on a tea towel draped over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” he nodded, helping Carol with her coat. “It felt...I dunno, the right thing to do, I guess.” He hung up Carol’s coat with Seb and Lia’s before shrugging out of his own. “Carol, this is my mother, Flo Rashbaum. Mom; Carol Blake. Where’s Dad?”

“He’ll be down in a moment, sweetie,” Flo said, before turning to Carol. “Welcome, Carol. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Flo shook Carol’s hand politely.

“I’ve heard so much about you, Flo. Thank you for the dinner invitation,” Carol smiled.

“Come on through,” Flo said, leading the way into the living room and indicating for Carol to take a seat. “Where’s my Sebastian and Lia?” she called out.

“We’re here, Nana!” Sebastian exclaimed and brother and sister popped out from behind the sofa.

“Oh my goodness,” Flo gasped in mock-surprise, much like David had done in the store that day. “You scared me. Come hug Nana.”

“Jon?! You’re early,” Eddie said from behind Jon, who was standing against the door frame.

“Hey, Dad. No, we’re not early,” Jon replied, turning and hugging Eddie. “You’re running late as usual.” Eddie tapped his watch and shrugged. “Dad, I’d like you to meet Carol Blake...my mother.”

“Carol! Very nice to meet you,” Eddie said, shaking Carol’s hand.

“Likewise, Eddie,” Jon’s mother replied.

“Pop-Pop?” Lia said, tugging on her grandfather’s pant leg. “Kissies?”

“I would love one of your kisses, my darling heart,” Eddie said, scooping Lia up off the ground and covering her face with kisses. In amongst all the giggles, Eddie managed to say to Jon, “Why don’t you organise some drinks, son?”

“Sure thing, Dad,” he said and turned to the ladies. “Mom, Carol...a glass of wine?”

“I have a glass already,” Flo said. “It’s on the counter near the sink. I’d only just poured myself a glass as I was finishing up.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Carol smiled. 

“Beer, Dad? Or wine?”

“I’ll stick with wine, too, thanks, son,” Eddie replied as he sat in his chair with Lia before being joined by Sebastian.

Dinner went well until coffee was served and Flo rose to do the dishes, whilst Jon took the children out, changed them into their pyjamas and set them up on the sofa in the den.

“I’ll help, Flo,” Carol said, starting to rise from the table.

“No, thanks,” Flo said a little stiffly.

“Oh, please...it’s the least I ca-,” Carol started.

“No! Thank you,” she bristled. “It’s _ my _ mess in _ my _ kitchen. I can clean it up by myself.”

“Flo!” Eddie cautioned his wife. Flo tossed the tea towel on the kitchen counter in frustration and turned away from the rest of the kitchen before busying herself at the sink, rinsing dishes.

“Eddie...please,” Carol looked to Eddie, who understood the unspoken request to give them some privacy.

“We’ll be in the living room,” Eddie said and picked up his coffee along with Jon’s, hoping to head him off coming out of the den.

Once Eddie left the dining room, Carol rose from the table and went to Flo, gently laying her hand on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Flo,” Carol said, “We need to talk, don’t we?”

“Carol, I’m so-,” Flo sniffled.

Carol drew the other woman into her arms and hugged her. “Please...just listen for a moment,” she said again. “I’m not here to take your place...that’s what you’re thinking, isn’t it?”

Flo shook her head but couldn’t stop the hitch in her breathing.

“I can see how much Jon means to you and Eddie,” Carol said. “Not to mention the love he has for both of you and his brother.”

“He’s a special boy...man,” Flo said, tearfully. “I’ve watched him grow and mature, fall in love and make his future. It’s hard to let that go.”

“Why would you want to let it go?”

“You...you’re back. You’re his mother,” she cried. 

“His birth mother, sure,” Carol nodded. “But he calls you Mom, not me. Didn’t you notice that?”

Flo stayed silent, eyeing Carol warily.

“I wouldn’t even dream of taking your place, Flo,” Carol said, taking Flo’s hands and chafing them with her own. “You’ve been there for him when I wasn’t...when I couldn’t.”

“You’ve nurtured him more than I did in his first four years,” Carol said, hoarsely, her own tears falling unheeded. “I will forever be grateful to you both for being the parents that John and I never had the chance to be.”

“I’m scared,” Flo whispered. “I’m scared I’m going to lose him.”

“Oh, Flo…you’re not going to lose him. Not to me,” Carol replied with a kindly smile. Then a moment later, “I’d really like it if we could be friends, Flo. I’ll need someone to fill me in on his likes and dislikes. I’m afraid I’ve stepped on his toes already when it comes to the children.”

“He’s very protective of them,” Flo smiled wanly. “But...do you blame him?”

“Not at all,” she replied.

“Carol...I’m sorry,” Flo said, finally, “...and... I’d like to be friends too.”

The two women embraced warmly before stepping away from each other.

“Guess these dishes aren’t going to sort themselves,” Carol said. “You rinse and I’ll load?”

“That sounds great,” Flo smiled, the awkwardness dissipating between them as they cleared the remnants of the family meal.

~*~

Eddie found Jon just exiting the den, where a sleepy Lia was already starting to doze on the sofa, whilst Seb watched the Disney film Jon had started.

“Come on Jon,” he said. “Let’s leave the ladies to the washing-up and go sit down.” He handed Jon his coffee and led the way into the lounge. Jon followed him with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

“Why do I get the feeling we are deliberately leaving them alone?” he asked as he placed his coffee cup on the low table between them.

Eddie sat back and took a long sip of his coffee, before saying “I think the ladies need this time to talk, without us around.”

“What about, Dad?” Jon picked up his coffee, wrapped his hands around the warm cup and took a drink 

Eddie sighed as he wondered how Jon, who was usually so aware of the feelings of others around him seemed so blind to the unspoken tensions that had been building up as dinner progressed.

“Jon...your Mom is finding this very difficult. She feels like she’s losing her second adoptive son.”

“What?!” Jon exclaimed, hurriedly placing his cup back on the table. “Second...?!”

“Jon, we both love you to death, but sometimes…” he trailed off and sighed. Thinking quickly, he took a final mouthful of coffee before also putting his cup down and addressing Jon. “You know what, let me tell you a story that might explain.”

“Your Mom and I always wanted more children. We love David and we are so proud of him, but although we tried for another child, biology or the Powers That Be decided against that.”

“Then one day this kid came into my shop looking for work. He looked about the same age as David, but the differences were striking. He looked scared to death, cold, and ready to run at any moment. Yet still, he managed to find the courage to come and ask about the job I was advertising.”

Jon smiled at his dad, remembering all too clearly that fateful meeting.

“He was clearly a runaway of some form, and I knew that offering him work could possibly cause problems for me...but I went ahead and did it anyway. I wonder if you have any idea why?” 

“Not really,” Jon answered. “I was just amazed when you said yes.”

“I’m not surprised you never guessed,” Eddie replied. “When I offered you that job, I was trying to protect you...from Richie.”

“Huh? Why?” Jon stammered in shock. “Dad...what the hell?!”

“I saw you together outside the shop window and I knew who Richie was, or rather _ what _ he was and _ who _ he worked for. Hell, in the time it took you to pluck up the courage to come and talk to me I watched him dealing with two different marks right there outside my shop. I thought that if I took you on and gave you your own income, then perhaps he wouldn’t drag you down into that lifestyle too.”

“But Richie never suggested that I worked the streets, quite the opposite. He refused to let me even consider it, no matter how hard times got.”

“I know that now,” Eddie replied, reaching across and placing a calming hand on Jon’s shoulder, “but at the time all I saw was one of the better known local street whores leading an obviously new kid around. It wasn’t until much later that he told me that he already suspected your background and he was deliberately searching for a way to keep you away from Al.”

“Yeah, he did know,” Jon replied. “He saw the bruises on my neck the night he took me in and the rest of my injuries soon after.”

“He did a good job keeping you safe.”

“He still does,” Jon smiled.

“Yes, he does,” Eddie agreed with a smile. “Well, anyway...I went home that night and told your Mom what I had done and she was...not pleased. She thought that you might bring police attention to the store and that you would be a bad influence on David. She wanted me to fire you the first time you gave me an excuse, but you never did. You were a hard worker, a good timekeeper and scrupulously honest.”

Jon nodded his head in thanks at the compliment.

“Then when Richie started hanging out at the store, playing the guitars, she was even more concerned.”

“However, it didn’t take her long to realise that you were an asset and a good friend for David,” Eddie continued. “What’s more, she also grew to like Richie...especially when she realised just how talented he was too.”

“It was your Mom who first referred to the two of you as her _ boys _. Over those next few months, you both became part of our family, even though we couldn’t legally adopt you,” Eddie said, looking at Jon with a slight sheen to his eyes. “It was also your Mom who insisted that Richie carry the business card for my shop in his wallet, just in case. It was that card the police found the night he was attacked.”

“I’ll never forget that night,” Jon said quietly, “or how you, Mom and David helped us and organised payment for the hospital bills. We could never have managed to pay that ourselves at that stage.”

“That is what _ family _ do, Jon...even adoptive ones.”

“Did David ever tell you that he drove me to the house when I went to confront Joan and Adam?”

“Yes, he did...though not immediately,” Eddie replied. “He told us the full story after Joan and Adam walked into the hospital.”

“I always wondered about that,” Jon commented, “but I never really wanted to ask. Mom always seemed a little sad if the subject was raised.”

“And _ that _ is the point of this story, Jon,” Eddie said. “When Joan reappeared in Richie’s life, she was obviously delighted for him, but also rather sad for herself.”

“Until then she had been one of the mother figures, along with Rosie, in Richie’s life and she had come to think of him as one of her sons. When Joan came back into his life and retook that role, she felt like she was grieving the loss of her adoptive son.”

“I never thought about it that way,” Jon said, a small frown crinkled between his eyes. “Richie simply had his parents back, and I still had you and Mom. I guess I never thought about how either of you must’ve felt.”

“Well...you had a lot of other things on your mind during that time,” Eddie reasoned. “Between Richie’s recovery, the pending inquiry and taking on and renovating Rosie’s you were both kept quite busy. It was exactly what you needed to get you through that difficult period.”

“By the time either of you could think about anyone else, your Mom had come to terms with her loss. Plus in some ways, it wasn’t quite so bad since Richie had both his parents back in his life and your Mom knew I was feeling a similar sadness. We grieved our loss together.”

“And now it’s happening again,” Jon thought out loud. “Mom is watching as my real mother comes into my life and she’s worried that the same thing will happen.” Jon sighed and flopped back into the cushions, running his hands through his hair.

“Exactly,” Eddie replied. “Your Mom is scared of losing her second adoptive son. Right now, she is probably seeking reassurance from Carol that she isn’t going to take you away too.”

“But it’s not the same as it was for Richie,” Jon replied. “He and his parents already had a strong relationship, built over his whole childhood. They simply needed to get past their differences and back to where they had been. Carol and I, we hardly know each other. Just over four years was all the time we had, and I barely remember any of that. I’ve spent far longer with you and Mom. You are, have been and will _ always _ be my parents.”

“I know that, and you know that,” Eddie replied, “but your Mom is finding it harder to believe, especially since this time your father is not around and she feels the threat is to her alone.”

“Okay, I guess I can understand,” Jon replied. “So how do I make this easier for her?”

“Just be there, Jon,” Eddie replied. “Phone her, talk to her or drop in and see us when you have time, especially while Richie is away and you have the kids. Don’t change the routine is what I’m trying to say.”

“I’ll definitely do that,” Jon promised. “I could never deny either yourselves or Sebastian and Lia that grandparent connection. The three of you; you, Mom and Joan are all they know. Besides, I love my kids, but when I have them on my own for a few weeks, some adult conversation does make a nice change.”

“We’ll be glad to see you anytime,” Eddie smiled. “For what it’s worth...I think this is going to work out. I like Carol, and if the rest of her family are as easy to get along with, then the Thanksgiving party should be a great chance for everyone to meet.”

“I hope so,” Jon mused, “I really hope so.”

~*~

As Eddie helped Carol buckle the sleeping children into the car, Jon stood on the front porch and sighed. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” Flo asked as she stepped outside, wrapping her cardigan around her tightly.

“Some nights I miss having a cigarette,” Jon replied and hooked his arm around her shoulders to help keep her warm.

“Well, I for one, am glad that you and Richie both quit smoking,” she replied. “But you don’t need a silly, old woman fussing over you, do you?”

“No, I don’t _ need _ a silly, old woman fussing over me,” Jon replied softly, feeling Flo stiffen slightly against him. “But I love that _ you _ do, Mom.” He felt the relieved exhale of breath and squeezed Flo a little tighter. “I will always want you to fuss over me. As does David, regardless of what he says.”

“Oh, Jon,” she sniffed. “Thank you, darling.”

Jon turned and wrapped both arms around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Mom, I love you, and I’m never going away and neither is Richie, just so you know.”

“You three boys make me very happy, Jonny,” Flo said hoarsely, overcome with emotion.

Jon felt a clap on his back, “Cutting in on my wife, son?” Eddie asked, kindly. Father and son exchanged a look before Jon kissed his mother once again and let Eddie take Flo into his embrace.

Jon, shoving his hands into his pockets, said, “I’ll be in touch in a day or so about Thanksgiving. Thanks for dinner, Mom...and everything else. I love you guys.” 

“And we love you, son,” Eddie replied for them both. “It’s getting cold...go take your family home.”

~*~

“Jon…?” Carol asked after several moments of silence in the car. “You’re awfully quiet, sweetheart.”

“Am I?” he replied. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be. It’s been a big couple of weeks,” his mother said. “Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No, I don’t think so...or not yet, at least,” Jon shrugged. “I hope you had a nice time tonight?”

“I did!” she smiled. “Your parents are very special, Jon. They love you very much.”

“You...you don’t...that doesn’t bother you?” Jon frowned. “The fact that I call them Mom and Dad? And I called you Carol all night?”

Carol shifted in her seat to face Jon a little more. “Darling...you’ve had more than ten years with them. Less than a week with me. I’m not going to force my way into what is a beautiful, loving relationship between you all.”

“But…,” Jon didn’t really know where he was going with that, but it seemed appropriate to try and counter the statement.

“We will have plenty of time to build a similar bond,” Carol smiled, patting his arm. “I’m more than happy to fit into your life in whatever way I can and have you call me whatever you want to call me. I’ve found you now and I’m not letting you go a second time, Jon. I hope that’s okay with you?”

Jon sighed. He hadn’t known he was carrying a weight on his shoulders or was so wound up about his mother meeting his parents until that moment. “Thanks, Mom,” he said, flashing her a quick grin. “I’m definitely okay with that. I appreciate you not wanting to upset what I have here and I hope we can have the same thing...sooner, rather than later.”

“Me too, darling,” Carol reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind Jon’s ear.

~*~

Over the past few days, Jon had enjoyed getting to know his mother, and his brothers through her, but he was now craving his own space back again. Jon had taken comfort in crawling into bed next to Sebastian and just watching him sleep, his features so similar to Richie’s but he couldn’t wait to get his bed back to himself.

Richie’s late-night phone calls had to take on a relatively PG rating with Sebastian lying asleep in their bed. Jon had to take the phone into the ensuite if things got too raunchy, running the shower to disguise any noises he was unable to hold back.

The first night Richie phoned home, he purred into the receiver, “I found your surprise, Cowboy. Actually, I found all of them.”

Jon grinned and said, “You did, huh? Which one did you find first?”

“Well, I didn’t open up my toiletry bag until about ten minutes ago when I got back to my room for a shower,” Richie chuckled as Jon heard a _ thunk _ against the receiver. “It’s a good similarity, baby, but I prefer the real thing. However, I’m thankful I found the one on the back of my guitar first...I love it.”

Jon heard the noise again and asked, “What are you doing, Mookie?”

“Mmm...mmm,” Richie mumbled. “Testing the circumference. You made a good guess, babe.”

“Well, I should have...it’s supposed to be my dick, goofball,” Jon chuckled as a yawn was replaced by the thunking noise.

“Shame I’m too tired to test it out tonight,” Richie said, his words distorted with the jaw-cracking yawn. “You know what it’s like that first night after sitting on the bus all day.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jon sighed. “ Oh, that reminds me...Seb asked if we can go with you guys again one day. I suggested maybe you can talk to Simon and get something scheduled on summer break one time.”

“I can’t see why that wouldn’t work,” Richie replied around another yawn. “I’ll have a word with Simon in the morning.”

“Go sleep, babe,” Jon smiled. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow sometime.”

“I think I’m gonna have to,” he replied. “Sorry, Cowboy. Hope you weren’t expecting fireworks tonight.”

“It can wait,” he said. “Just don’t forget I’ll have Monkey Man in your spot the next two nights though.”

“I remember...are you looking forward to having Carol there?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Jon said. “I can’t wait for Mom and Dad to meet her, though I’m a little nervous. Your Ma will be easy...everyone loves her. Just like her son.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Cowboy. It’ll be fine, Jonny. Flo and Eddie will welcome her with open arms, you’ll see.”

“Hmm, fingers crossed. I’m gonna let you go to bed now,” Jon said. “I love you and miss you.”

“I love you, too, Cowboy,” he replied. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow sometime...sweet dreams, baby.”

“G’night, Mookie,” Jon replied softly and hung up the phone.

That was Monday night and it was now Thursday afternoon. _ Where did that time fly to _, Jon wondered. Not only did it mean that Carol was heading home tonight but Richie was another few days closer to coming home too.

They’d collected Sebastian from school and drove straight to the airport from there. It meant another meal away from home for the children, this time at the airport, but he would make up for it in the next week as he already planned a couple of dinners that he could sneak some well-needed vegetables into.

Carol was teary as she said goodbye but with promises of seeing her at Thanksgiving, it made the departure a little easier. After hugging and kissing Sebastian and Lia, she clung to Jon one last time as they were calling the final boarding for passengers. Jon buried his nose into her hair and breathed, feeling a little overwhelmed too, but forced himself to step back finally. He and the children waved and yelled their goodbyes as Carol walked down the airbridge to the plane before they watched it taxi away and take off.

~*~

** _Sunday Before Thanksgiving_ **

“Let’s go, you two,” Jon called from the garage. The tour bus was coming in sometime within the next two hours, so Jon wanted to get to Rosie’s in time to be waiting. While the first week that Richie had been away flew past, the second seemed to drag by, even with Sebastian’s Thanksgiving activities at school. 

The previous weekend, Amber had invited them for dinner and had suggested that they stay overnight to give him and David a chance to work on Jon’s song while the children were occupied with their cousins. 

The song had turned out better than he had anticipated and he was actually excited to share it with everyone at the Thanksgiving party. David’s arrangement had brought it to a different level of emotion and they had Amber in tears at their final practice.

“Oh, Jon,” she sniffled, “Carol will love it, as will Mom and Dad. Seeing their two boys up there...they’ll be so proud. As am I, right now.” 

“Thanks, Amber. That means a lot,” Jon nodded before turning to David. “Man, all that fancy schooling paid off...you did good, brother.”

“We work well together, don’t we?” David grinned happily.

They managed to keep it from their parents at the usual family dinner, on Wednesday night. Jon was anxious to see how Flo was after dinner with Carol. He made sure he had a moment alone with her while the rest of the family were in the living room, playing one of the kids’ board games.

“Hey Mom,” Jon said. He stood behind her and rubbed her arms a little before standing to one side, “Do you need a hand with anything?’”

“No, thank you, darling,” she smiled in response. “I’ve just about cleaned up the dishes, then I’ll come and sit down with everyone.”

“You wanna talk about last week, then?” Jon propped himself against the counter as Flo worked, crossing his legs at the ankles, and waited.

“I was just having a momentary lapse of common sense,” Flo sighed. “I’ve apologised to Carol and I am truly looking forward to seeing her again next week.”

“Mom…,” Jon said hesitantly, “Dad told me about how you were feeling; about how you thought you might lose me.”

Flo clicked her tongue in frustration. “Your father shouldn’t have said anything, Jon. You didn’t need to know about an old lady’s silly fears.”

“Firstly...you’re not old and secondly, they’re not silly Mom, and I’m glad Dad told me,” Jon replied. “Like I said that night...I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Richie and neither are your grandchildren.”

Flo turned, wiping her hands on the tea towel before patting Jon’s face gently. “I told you they were silly, irrational maybe because I know you wouldn’t do that. You and Richie may not be of our blood, darling, but you _ are _ of our hearts.”

“I remember the first time David brought you around for dinner. You were so skinny and so skittish. My heart broke when I tried to hug you goodbye that night,” Flo continued. “You didn’t know what to do; how to react to someone showing you affection. I just wanted to take you in and erase the hurt I could see in your eyes.”

“And you did, Mom,” he replied hoarsely. “You and Dad, David and Richie...you all showed me how it was supposed to be. Not what I’d been shown in the past.” He reached for Flo as he stood up straighter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “You taught me this,” he said softly and kissed her on the side of her head.

The moment was broken when a ruckus was heard from the living room, then Colton’s voice rang out, “Nana! Dad’s cheating!”

“Hey! I did not!” David’s protest came next. “Ya big snitch! Just you wait until it’s your birthday, kiddo.”

Flo smiled, “I guess I should go and break up the fight.”

Jon grinned and said, “Nah, Colton’s big enough now to look after himself. Besides, I’d give it less than five minutes before all of them start ganging up on David.” Mother and son smiled when, as predicted, Gabby and the rest of the clan started arguing with David as they left the kitchen arm in arm to join the fray.

~*~

Lia came tearing into the garage first with Sebastian close behind. “What have you two been doing?” Jon asked as he buckled them both into their seats.

“We made Papa a welcome home picture,” Seb said, holding out the piece of paper that they’d both drawn on. Seb had tried to write the words in his best handwriting; the spelling was off and the words ran into each other but Jon knew that Richie would fold it up carefully and tuck it away in his wardrobe with other special pieces.

“He’ll love it, monkeys,” Jon said as he checked the safety harness on Lia’s seat before getting into the car himself. 

Within the hour Jon was pulling the car into the parking lot at Rosie’s. Jon could see Simon’s wife and the rest of the families milling around, rugged up against the chill, waiting for the bus, just as they were about to.

“Are you going inside first, Dad?” Seb asked after he got out of the car.

“Not today, Seb,” Jon said. “I think I’ve spent way too much time here this week. Today is our day.”

“Good!” Seb grinned. “How much longer now, Dad?”

Jon lifted Lia from her seat before checking his watch. “Umm...anytime now, I guess.”

“Alright!” Seb hissed excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Lia copied her brother, almost knocking Jon’s sunglasses from his face.

“Let’s go,” Jon grinned. He was almost as excited as the kids. It had only been a short leg of the tour, hence using the bus rather than flying, but he still missed Richie like crazy.

They walked out from their private parking space and were greeted by the others waiting, everyone was in a jovial mood, knowing their loved ones were coming home. Jon chatted with the adults, confirming smaller details about the Thanksgiving party, as Sebastian and Lia played with Simon’s son, who was somewhere in between Seb and Lia in age.

A cheer went through the small crowd of families and patrons, who had come out to see what was happening, as the bus horn could be heard at the end of the block.

“Papa! Papa!” Lia cried, bouncing on the spot next to Jon who had his hand firmly clasped around hers.

“Don’t forget they have to unload all the equipment and baggage before we can take Papa home,” he reminded her and Seb.

“I can help, Dad,” Seb said.

“Just don’t get in the way, monkey,” Jon cautioned.

“Daaaad,” he groaned, “I’m not a baby anymore, remember?”

“You’ll always be my baby...even when you’re older.”

“Old like you?”

“Ouch!” Jon grimaced and put his hand over Seb’s face, gently pushing him away with a chuckle.

The bus pulled into the car park and the hiss of the hydraulic brakes being applied screamed off the surrounding buildings before the door popped open to disgorge its passengers.

Simon came down the steps first and scooped his son up into his arms as the rest of the guys and the driver shuffled out into the fresh air.

“Papa!” Lia squealed and fought to get down from Jon’s arms as Richie came down the steps next to last. Tovan and Michelle were the last ones out.

“Hey, Babygirl,” Richie smiled and knelt on the ground to catch her in a hug, Sebastian not far behind her. “Sebby! You got big, monkey man!”

“Got one of those for me, Mookie?” Jon stepped closer and a frisson of electricity ran through him as Richie’s eyes travelled up his body hungrily, stopping at groin level with a lick of his lips before travelling up to his face.

Jon raised his eyebrow at his husband’s blatant mental undressing of him.

Richie stood, bringing both kids with him in his arms and stepped willingly into Jon’s before their mouths met in a welcome kiss.

“Hey, Cowboy,” Richie said softly when they parted. “I missed you.”

“Ditto,” Jon replied.

“Papa, can I help unpack the bags and stuff?” Seb asked, tugging a little on Richie’s hair.

“Sure you can,” he replied, setting Sebastian down. “Go ask the boys if you can help...just listen carefully to what they tell you, okay?” He grabbed Michael’s attention and pointed to Seb. Michael nodded and gave Richie a thumbs up.

“Okay, Papa.” Sebastian ran off to the luggage area where he was hailed by the rest of the band and given odd jobs to run.

“I gotta go help,” Richie said, “but first I need another one of these.” He snaked his arm around Jon’s waist and pulled him hard up against him, dropping his lips to Jon’s.

“Mmm,” Jon hummed against Richie’s mouth. “Hurry up so we can go home.” 

“Papa! Hurry!” Lia said, frowning at Richie.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he grinned, kissing her and setting her on her feet.

Many hands made light work of stowing away the gear into the storage room at the back of the stage then Richie and the band spent about an hour chatting with regulars and some fans, signing autographs and having photos taken. They were getting used to doing similar stuff after shows, these days. 

“Thank you, everyone,” Richie said in an impromptu speech. “For coming out and welcoming us home...we really appreciate the love and support you, our Rosie’s family, give us. It means a lot, it truly does. But right now, I got two kids that I wanna spend some time with so...thanks again, folks.” 

He and the band waved to the crowd that was still hanging out in the parking lot, saying their own final goodbyes and organising rehearsal times for Thanksgiving. Richie scooped Lia up and slung his arm around Jon’s neck, Seb racing around them as they walked to their car.

Richie breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the car door to the outside world. Jon turned the engine over and left Rosie’s for the evening, knowing that it was in capable hands with their staff.

“It’s so good to see you guys,” Richie said. “I need a shower when I get home, though. We hit the road last night as soon as the show was over. The quick shower at the venue wasn’t enough.”

“You stink, Papa,” Lia said, her nose wrinkling up as she spoke.

“I do?!” he asked in mock surprise. “Worse than Seb when he gets out of the bathroom?”

“Hey!” his son protested.

“Yeah,” Lia giggled.

“Well, I’ll make sure I have a shower as soon as I get home,” Richie said, placing his hand in Jon’s lap. “Then I’ll unpack my bags.”

“We can do that, Papa,” Seb offered.

“No, thanks though, Sebby,” he replied, squeezing Jon’s thigh. “If you think I stink now, then you don’t want to smell my clothes in there. Besides...I might have a present or two in there that I want to keep as a surprise for you both.”

“Oooh,” Lia cooed.

“Do I get a present too, Mookie?” Jon purred.

“As soon as humanly possible, Cowboy,” he replied as his pinky finger brushed between his husband’s legs. 

Jon flicked him a look and shifted in his seat a little making Richie chuckle softly before talk turned to the past week at school and child-friendly antics that happened on tour. The drive home couldn’t have gone fast enough for Jon with Richie’s teasing fingers exploring his denim-clad groin with abandon. He had to squeeze his thighs closed on more than one occasion to stop Richie from going too far.

They finally pulled into their garage and the door closed behind them. Jon threw off his seat belt and leaned across the centre console, grabbing Richie by the shirt front to drag him halfway before their mouths met in a kiss.

“Yay! Kissies!” Lia cheered, clapping her hands. “Me too?”

Seb groaned, “Li-Li, you always want kissies.”

“Me like kissies, Bebby,” she huffed. She covered her mouth with her hand and blew kisses to him as Seb pretended to catch them as their fathers broke their kiss with a sigh.

“Welcome home, Mookie,” Jon said, dropping another quick kiss on Richie before exiting the car, releasing Sebastian from his seat and opening the trunk. 

Richie slowly unfolded himself from the passenger seat and stretched out his back before unbuckling an impatient Lia from her seat. “I missed you and your kissies, Babygirl,” Richie said to placate his daughter before covering her face with his own. He placed her on the ground, unzipping her jacket and said, “Go take your coat to your room while Daddy and I unpack the car.”

“I can help, Pops,” Seb said. “Can I do your bag? I wanna find our presents.”

“Not yet, monkey,” Richie said. “Daddy can do the bag. You can carry the guitars for me though.” Richie leaned into the trunk and picked up the first case and handed it to Seb. “Just put them in the living room, for now, monkey, and I’ll put them away after my shower.”

“Aww...I wanted to get my present first, before Lia,” Seb grumbled.

Jon placed his hand on the top of Seb’s head, stopping him in his tracks. “And for that show of selfishness, you can wait for it now. Go do what Papa’s asked you to, Sebastian.”

“Yes, Dad,” Seb sighed and carried the acoustic case into the living room.

“Everything okay, Cowboy?”

“Yeah, he’s been amazing while you’ve been away,” Jon said, grabbing Richie’s luggage. “His teacher has been keeping me informed of any trouble at school. Those older kids seem to have got bored with tormenting him, thankfully.That...was just him pushing the envelope.”

“Good,” Richie said, closing the tailgate after getting the last guitar case out. “Seb?! Got another one for you.”

“Coming,” he yelled back as he raced back into the garage to take the case.

“Thanks, monkey,” he said, handing the case over. “I’ll have a quick shower then presents, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jon followed Richie and Seb out and closed the door to the garage on his way through to the bedroom. “So where is the dildo, so I can take it out before they both come barreling in here?” Jon asked, dumping the bag on the end of the bed. “Ugh! Mookie, what the fuck have you got in here...it stinks!”

“Told you it was a quick getaway last night so all my stage gear is in there,” he replied, stripping out of his shirt and jeans and leaving them in a pile on the floor next to Jon. “The dildo is right down the bottom, wrapped in a t-shirt. I got a story about it for tonight when our little cock-blockers are asleep. But for now….” he sank his fingers into Jon’s hair, turning his head toward him as he plundered Jon’s mouth.

“Mmm,” Jon hummed just moments before Richie released him and stalked into the bathroom, flicking the lock closed. Having felt Richie’s need growing rapidly in size against his hip, he understood why he locked the door. Jon blew out a quick breath before he delved into the depths of the sweat-funk of Richie’s luggage. Retrieving the silicone toy and the packet of photos, he hid them quickly between the mattress and the bed-base out of curious eyesight.

He started sorting out the rest of the dirty clothes as Lia came barrelling into the room and launched herself onto the bed. “Papa in a shower?”

“Yeah, he won’t be too long.”

“He stinky!” Lia declared, holding her nose as Jon pulled shirts and stage gear out of the bag.

“You wanna help me?”

“Nah,” she said and crawled under the covers, making herself a lump in the middle of their bed. “Shh, Daddy. Wanna ‘prise, Papa.”

Jon chuckled, mumbling to himself, “Who needs a pet when we have you, Li-Li.”

“Dad?” Sebastian called from the living room, where he was in front of the television watching cartoons.

“Yeah, bud?”

“Can I have a snack?”

“Have a banana! I’ll start dinner in an hour,” he called back. He bent down to collect the bundle of clothes from the floor as Lia started rolling from side to side under the covers.

A low groan came from the bathroom and Jon grinned to himself as he stepped into the small hallway outside their bedroom and dumped the clothes on the floor near the hidden washer and dryer.

When he stepped back into their room, Richie was just coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. “Feel better?” Jon asked as he continued to pull stuff from the bag, shaking his head at some of the detritus that Richie had collected in only two weeks, including a cassette tape with Richie’s familiar scrawl over it. _ For Nick and Sylvie...One Night of Peace...RS. _

“Definitely!” Richie replied as he towelled his hair dry. He looped the towel around Jon’s neck and pulled him close. “I'll feel better when I get you in that bed and f-.” Jon stopped him from saying any more by placing his finger over his mouth.

“Lia? Papa’s out of the shower,” Jon said with a twinkle in his eye, never dropping Richie’s hot gaze.

The covers flew back and Lia popped up with a “Yay! ‘Prise, Papa!”

Richie jumped and clutched at his chest in fake surprise, falling down onto the end of the bed. Jon grabbed a pair of sweats from the _ clean _ pile of clothes and threw them at his husband. “You might wanna throw those on, Mookie,” he grinned as the last of the rolled towel around his waist gave way before he placed the cassette on Richie’s nightstand for safekeeping.

“Hey, monkey man,” Richie called out to Seb as he rose from the bed and pulled on his pants. “Get in here, kiddo.”

Richie spent the next few minutes pulling out bits and pieces from the depths of his luggage; hats, t-shirts and funny little child-friendly souvenirs and toys that he’d found on his travels.

Later Jon cooked a simple meal of spaghetti bolognese, fending off urgent kisses and teasing gropes from Richie every moment the children were distracted. Whilst working Jon managed to fill him in on the party preparations for later that week, touching further on his rehearsals with David and the conversation with Flo. He hadn’t wanted to discuss that too much on the phone to Richie while the children were still awake.

After dinner, the small family spent time snuggling on the sofa together as they watched a silly games show. Jon and Richie had to be content with holding hands across the back of the sofa as both Sebastian and Lia, who usually chose to sit on their over-large cushions on the floor, decided they wanted to be close to their fathers.

When the show had finished, Richie had put the children to bed, singing their songs to them after instructing Jon to tamp down the fire and be in the shower when he finished.

Jon prepped a few things in the kitchen, ready for the school run in the morning, before shutting off the lights and retiring to their bedroom. Listening to Richie on the monitors, he stripped out of his clothes and put them in the hamper before starting the shower.

Jon stepped under the shower letting the warm water sluice over and through his hair as the steam filled the room. He sighed and closed his eyes as he started humming the melody to his song, going over the words in his head when he felt himself being shoved against the shower wall. He yelped at the chill of the cool tiles moments before Richie crashed his lips against his, sucking all the oxygen from his lungs.

Richie’s fingers wound their way through Jon’s wet hair and tugged painfully making Jon whine a little. Jon retaliated by dragging his nails down Richie’s back, now slick from the cascading water. He kneaded his fingers into the flesh of Richie’s glutes, desperately holding him closer as his hips started to rock.

Richie dragged his lips from Jon’s, both gasping for air, and nibbled his way along Jon’s jaw to his ear. “Fuck, I’ve missed you, Cowboy,” he said as he kept the teasing nips and licks over the sensitive flesh behind Jon’s ear.

“Missed you too, Mookie,” Jon panted as Richie dragged his hand down his torso, pulling at his chest hair and causing frissons of electricity to spark through him.

“The nights after the shows were long without you there,” Richie said, taking Jon by surprise when he flipped him to face the wall. “Once I figured out that your present would stick to the wall...things got a little better, though.”

“Wha-what?”

“Hmmm,” Richie hummed as he spread Jon’s arms about shoulder-width apart against the tiles, never relenting with the teasing. “Didn’t you know, babe, that it was a stick-on dildo?”

“N-no,” Jon gasped as his legs were kicked apart. “Jus-just got it because of the size.”

Richie chuckled darkly in his ear. “Well, you got that part right, Cowboy. So very right.”

“Tell me,” Jon managed to get out as calloused fingers circled his nipples bringing them to hard nubs regardless of the warm water.

“Better yet,” Richie breathed against his ear, causing a shiver to run down Jon’s spine. “I’ll tell you...but you gotta do the actions...and you gotta stay silent, just like I had to in those cheap motel rooms.”

Jon groaned and nodded. Richie rolled his hips against his ass, letting Jon feel how hard he was.

“Unlike you, my darling Cowboy,” Richie murmured with a lilt of amusement, “I read the blurb on the back of the packaging and saw that it could suction to smooth surfaces.” He licked a stripe across Jon’s shoulders. “What’s smoother than bathroom tiles...apart from your ass.” 

Richie stepped back and ran his hands down Jon’s back, bumping over the faint scars, to his ass cheeks and squeezed them firmly, separating them and watching the rivulets of water cascade through the cleft.

“So I tried it one night,” he continued, removing his hands from their anchor on Jon’s ass.

Jon’s knees started to shake when he pictured Richie in a generic motel shower. “I got it to stick firmly, the first time. I even pulled at it several times to make sure it was going to go anywhere.”

Jon reached blindly behind him and with very little effort, found Richie’s cock with his hand, and stroked him firmly as he listened to Richie’s gasps.

“When I was certain it wasn’t going to come off,” Richie continued. “I reached for the lube you included and covered the dong and my eager, greedy hole to make sure it would slide on in.”

Jon heard the flip of the lube cap before it appeared in front of his face. He took the bottle and did as he was instructed, reaching back to tease his desperate hole. The sounds that his husband was making as he watched Jon slip his fingers between his own ass cheeks, were turning him on even more.

He wasn’t game to look over his shoulder at Richie but continued to tease himself while waiting for the next part of the story.

“Ahh...fuck!” Richie groaned.

Jon looked down to their feet and saw that Richie had moved backward, he assumed to the wall behind him.

“Then,” Richie continued, “I lined myself up against it and imagined it was you as I pushed onto it slowly...ever...so...slowly.”

Jon reached out with his hand again, finding Richie a little further back than he anticipated. He gripped Richie firmly, stroking him and sliding his thumb over the smooth head as he bent from the waist and sighed a little as he rubbed the head through his crease.

“Once...oh god...once I got it through my ring,” Richie panted with the effort of holding himself in check as Jon finally pushed down over him, “and I felt it hit my prostate the first time, I-I...fuck, Cowboy...I just let my body do what the fuck it wanted to.”

Jon groaned and closed his eyes. Fireworks exploded behind his lids as Richie’s word mind-fuck took over. He pushed back on that imaginary silicone dildo, picturing his husband doing the same in some unnamed motel out on the road with his bandmates in rooms on either side. He drew back, just letting the head slip free before sinking down on it again. He was pretty sure a silicone dong wouldn’t groan as loudly as this one was. He followed his instructions to the letter and let his body take control as he fucked himself on Richie’s cock.

He braced himself against the wall and dropped his head against his arms and let his mouth drop open as he concentrated on the sensations deep within him.

“Fuck, yeah, Cowboy,” Richie breathed behind him. “Just like that...fuck yourself, just like I did.”

Jon almost jumped when he felt Richie’s hands span across the small of his back, sliding around his hips, just for the tactile sensation and not for leverage. He was letting Jon do all the work.

When Jon felt one hand slip around the top of his thigh to cup his sac and roll his full balls against each other, he threw his head back and almost howled in delight.

“That’s it, Cowboy,” Richie murmured, “Fuck yourself. I can feel you tightening up around me, baby. Target that prostate. I wanna see your cum all over that wall, Jonny.”

“Say my name, Mookie,” Jon whimpered as his orgasm swirled and thickened with each thrust and brush, his fingers grasping uselessly against the smooth tiles.

“Jonny...my Jonny,” Richie whispered, barely audible over the sound of the cooling shower as he straightened them both up, pushing Jon against the wall again and slamming himself into him, unable to hold back any further. “My love, my husband, my heart, mine. Jonny...Jon...mine...Jon...oh god, Jonny!”

Within moments of each other, they were shaken by their orgasms racing through them. Jon first, tipped over the edge by Richie’s litany of his love, triggering Richie’s climax with a more physical action.

Richie gently pulled himself free after softening somewhat and, still holding Jon steady, turned the heat up on the shower and pulled them both under to warm up again. Richie turned Jon in his arms and just held him. “Whether it's two days, two weeks or two months,” Richie murmured, “I’ll always miss this. Just holding you in my arms.”

Jon turned his head up to Richie’s. He couldn’t tell if it was the water from the shower or tears running down Richie’s face. “And I’ll always miss having them around me when you’re not here.” Jon looped his arms around Richie’s neck and drew his head down slightly, touching their lips together sweetly. 

“One thing though,” Jon said. “I didn’t know silicone dildos could moan as loud as the one I just used did?!”

Richie chuckled into the side of Jon’s neck, “Go figure, huh? Must be a new model.”

Richie fumbled behind him and shut the water off. They stood together in the silence, swaying gently to the beat of their hearts until the chill invaded their solitude.

“I did like that,” Jon said, stepping out of the shower to get dry after the cold got too much.

“Liked what?”

“Your way of telling a story,” Jon winked at Richie in the mirror as he started to clean his teeth. “Got any more?”

Richie moved up behind Jon, wrapping his arms around his middle and rested his chin on Jon’s shoulder, saying, “Did I tell you about the night with the candles? Just like you instructed on the back of the photo?”

Jon shook his head as he had a mouthful of foam. He met Richie’s eyes; full of heat and desire, that matched his own. Jon quickly finished his teeth before grabbing Richie’s hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. He wasn’t really surprised when he saw the lit candles on the flat surfaces around the room.

“Tell me that story, Mookie,” he said, climbing into their bed with Richie following closely behind. “I get to be the dildo this time, though!”


	26. Thank You For Loving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slid the heavy latch open as he said, “Sorry, we’re cl-.” 
> 
> “Even for me, my little street rat?” Nikki replied as Richie opened the door completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end, kiddies...
> 
> Thanksgiving was hitting 40 pages so I've extended your reading pleasure by dissecting it and finishing this one at the most inopportune moment 😆❤️ 
> 
> Sorry...not sorry😉 
> 
> Love 
> 
> J💕💕💕

** _Thanksgiving_ **

Richie had come to Rosie’s early to set up with the guys in the band and do a couple of run-throughs as Mikey was preparing the meals for that night. Jon stayed at home with the kids for as long as possible and Richie would drive home after rehearsals to collect them.

After the second run-through, Richie turned to the guys, including Michelle, and said, “Sounds great, everyone, thanks. Just so you know, there will be a slight change to how our set normally runs tonight. You guys know most of the stories about us but there’s a few that you don’t. They’re Jon’s to tell tonight, so there will be a little story-telling time...but if it doesn’t go to plan be ready to jump straight into Hard Times and the rest of the set.”

He received nods all around from his band.

“Jon’s been working on a little something with Davy. So Pauly, when it comes to that time, David will need to use your keys, man.”

“Not a problem, Rich,” Paul nodded. “I might ring him when we’re finished here to see if he needs anything programmed specifically unless you already know?”

“Nope. This is Jon’s project,” Richie said, standing his Strat in its stand. “Though I’ve seen the lyrics, I haven’t heard the end result...but I think it’s gonna be amazing.”

A shrill whistle rent the air and everyone in the whole bar turned to see Mikey wheeling out a large pot with bowls stacked to one side and one of the kitchen guys carrying a tray of grilled cheese. “Time for a break! I got chicken soup and grilled cheese.”

As everyone was eating, all heads turned when they heard a loud thumping coming from the main entry. 

“Some asshole can’t read,” one of the guys who had volunteered to set up grumbled. “Want me to go, Rich?”

“Nah,” he shook his head and wiped his mouth on a napkin. “I’ll go.” Richie smiled at the amount of decorating Meg had organised as he walked to the front door. He slid the heavy latch open as he said, “Sorry, we’re cl-.”

“Even for me, my little street rat?” Nikki replied as Richie opened the door completely. 

Richie’s heart flipped a little. Nikki looked exactly the same as when he first met him. Still handsome; with his wicked grin that held dark promises, his shock of long dark hair and his sea-green eyes that seemed to see into your soul.

“Nikki! Fuck, man, get in here,” Richie said, dragging his ex-lover inside and wrapping his arms around him. “Good to see you, baby.”

Nikki dropped the bags he was carrying and returned Richie’s hug before placing his hands either side of Richie’s head and holding him back away for a minute to look at him closely. “Looking good, street rat,” he said, giving him a kiss on the mouth, oblivious to the small audience watching with interest.

“Where’s Tommy?” Richie asked.

“He’s...ah...getting something from the cab,” Nikki grinned.

Richie would swear Nikki just melted a little in front of him when the door opened behind him and Tommy walked in. 

“Hey, man, good to see you again,” Tommy said, softly. 

“Hey, Tom-...no fucking way!” Richie exclaimed happily, looking between the two men who were just standing, proudly grinning back at him. He looked to Nikki then did a double-take back to Tommy.

“Street rat, this is our daughter, Storm,” Nikki said. “You’re not the only one to give up the street life and settle down.”

“Fuck, that’s awesome you two!” Richie said, hugging Nikki again. “May I?” he asked Tommy.

“Sure, dude,” Tommy grinned and passed over the dozing child.

Richie looked down at the dark-haired little one, before looking back at his friends, “Congrats, guys...seriously, this is amazing. Jon’s gonna be stoked.”

“Hope you don’t mind us getting here early?” Tommy said, looking around. “The flights just worked better for Storm. Nice digs, man.”

“Leave your bags there, I’ll show you upstairs soon. Nik, just throw that latch, will ya?” Richie said. “Thanks, Tommy, by the way. Rosie’s is my pride and joy other than my kids. Let me introduce you to everyone.” 

Storm woke at that moment, blinking up into the strangers face. She frowned for a moment but then grinned at him. “Hi, little one,” Richie cooed as he walked through the bar back to his band and staff. 

“Boss-man, you’re lucky Lia isn’t here right now,” Tovan grinned as Richie walked up with the little girl in his arms. She’d woken completely now and Richie had moved her to a more upright position. Storm looked around at everyone and then over Richie’s shoulder to find her fathers. 

“I know, right?!” Richie grinned, knowing that Lia would be all over him trying to get to the new face. “Guys, this is Nikki,” Nikki waved and smiled, “and Tommy,” Tommy did the same, “and their daughter, Storm. Nikki and I go way back but you guys might remember the bar we played the week before Dad died?”

“Oh yeah,” Michael said, tapping his nose. “Awesome green room supplies. That was the best, man, thanks!”

“Wow, that was a long time ago,” Nikki said with a chuckle, “but you’re welcome, man.”

Richie introduced everyone and Mikey invited them to eat, which Tommy accepted. While Tommy was chatting and eating, Richie turned to Nikki, Storm still happy in his arms. “You look happy, Nikki,” he said with a soft smile.

“I am, street rat,” Nikki returned as Storm reached for her father. He clapped his hands at her and caught her, his face instantly softening. “The past two years have been a rollercoaster ride but we wouldn’t change it for the world now.”

“It’s a wild ride!” Richie agreed, watching Nikki interact with his daughter, “So how old is Storm?” 

“Eighteen months,” Nikki replied. “Normally tearing around the place but I’m guessing the flight and the new surroundings have put her off her usual vivaciousness.”

“Just wait until Lia gets here then,” Richie chuckled.

“Where is Lover Boy?” Nikki asked.

“At home, trying to keep the kids as calm as possible,” he replied, checking his watch. “I’ll head back home soon, to change. So I’ll bring them all back then.”

“We just finished rehearsals for tonight,” he continued. “Did you want to grab something to eat for Storm. I’m sure Mikey has something in the kitchen that would be suitable. Lia’s always here so he usually has something on hand.”

“Are you hungry, Stormy?” Nikki asked and received a nod. “Are you gonna talk today, bubba?” 

“No,” she said, tucking her head against Nikki’s neck.

Both men grinned and Richie said, “Follow me, Nik. Hey Mikey...just going to raid Lia’s stash.”

“No worries, Boss-man,” his chef replied. “There should be some purees in the freezer that I made and sealed up last week for her surprise parcels. You know where I keep them and how to heat them up.”

Richie sent a thumbs-up as Tovan got up to get one of the highchairs that slot under the tables, for the customers with small children.

Later, after everyone had eaten and helped clean up, Richie showed Nikki and Tommy up to the loft and where everything was. Before he said his goodbyes, they filled him in on how Storm ended up in their lives.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours with Jon and the kids but the official start of the party is around 3 pm. Make yourselves at home up here and come down whenever you want to,” he said, looking around at their loft, trying to think of anything he’d missed before he looked back at his two friends. 

Tommy was wrapped around Nikki, watching Storm as she toddled around the place exploring, cooing at all the new things she found, especially the toys. They looked blissfully happy and it warmed Richie’s soul that his Nikki had found peace at last. “I’m really happy you decided to come out for the holidays,” Richie said as he rolled the door open.

“So are we, street rat,” Nikki replied, fondly. “We’ll talk more later, baby.”

Richie nodded and closed the door behind him.

~*~

“Grandma! Grandma is with Nana and Pop-Pop,” Seb said, looking out the window of the car as Richie drove through the car park to their spot. 

“Did you organise that, Cowboy?” Richie asked.

“No, but it makes sense,” Jon said as he left the car as their parents approached.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he said before releasing Lia from her seat. He walked over and kissed both mothers, Richie following, before handing Lia off to Eddie. 

“You look stunning, Ma,” Richie said as he slung his arm around his mother.

“Thank you, darling,” Joan replied as Sebastian keyed in the numbers on the lock to the back entrance to Rosie’s. 

Jon handed Flo up the stairs, then Joan as Richie held the door open. Eddie was next with an excited Lia, squirming to get down as soon as Eddie’s feet hit the top step. Sebastian flew in behind him and ran off into the main room.

Jon was about to climb the stairs when Richie caught him by the wrist and drew him back for a kiss and popped a button open on Jon’s shirt, “Now it’s a party!” he said to Jon with a wink.

“You’re such a goof, Mookie,” Jon smiled and walked up the stairs. “So are you going to tell me Nikki’s surprise?”

“Nope, you’ll see soon enough,” Richie said vaguely as they walked through to the main bar. 

A cheer broke out amongst those that were already there which was mainly staff and their families at this stage. Most staff had arrived by the back entrance using their number code to open the doors. Jon had also given his mother, Nick and Sylvie the code so they could let themselves in.

“Happy Thanksgiving everyone!” Richie yelled, throwing his arms wide.

Jon felt a hand clap him on the shoulder and he turned to see David, beaming at him. “Hey, man...ready for this?”

“Uh-huh!” Jon nodded, giving David a hug. “When did you get here?”

“Just now. We snuck in behind you,” David said as Amber joined them with Colton, Gabby and Lily bolting passed the adults to their cousins and grandparents, “Now...it’s time to party!”

~*~

“Damn it Tony”, Matt snapped in reply to the disembodied voice of his brother over the cellphone. He was sharing a cab for the relatively short journey from Newark airport to Rosie’s with his Mom and his fiancee. They had flown up from Florida together after Matt finished his last shift, though they would be returning on different flights. Carol was going to spend a few days with Maggie and take the opportunity to spend some more time with Jon and his family, whilst Matt and Ronnie would stay a couple of nights with Tony before catching a flight back early Saturday morning.

Carol and Ronnie were chatting quietly together leaving Matt what privacy they could, within the confines of the cab, to speak to his older brother. 

“You said you’d think about it. The party is today. You know you are invited. Why aren’t you coming?”

“I told you, I can’t make it,” Tony growled back.

“So what happens to us tonight?” Matt queried. “Ronnie and I were supposed to be staying with you. How are we supposed to get there?

“Well you could always call a cab,” Tony replied with a sigh, “but if you get stuck, give me a call and I’ll come and fetch you.”

“I still don’t see why you aren’t coming with us,” Matt tried again. “You still haven’t met Jon and his family. This is the perfect chance, they’ll all be there.”

“I...I just can’t make it,” Tony insisted.

“It's not a case of can’t though, is it?” Matt mused. “ You _ won’t _ come. Why not?”

“I’m not sure,” Tony replied more quietly. “I just don’t feel...ready to face things.”

“Ready to face what?” Matt questioned. “You told me that you’d sorted things out at work.”

“Well..yes, and that went far better than I expected,” Tony admitted. “Earlier this week, when I was called to a meeting with all the partners present, I was certain that I was about to be asked to leave the firm. Very politely and with a glowing reference and assistance to find another placement, but pushed out all the same.”

Matt let Tony speak.

“The last thing I expected was to be told that they would be looking to appoint a new junior partner early next year in anticipation of the most senior partner retiring. Once the new partner is in place they will endeavour to avoid allocating paedophile suspects to my caseload.”

“That’s great news,” Matt replied. “Now you won’t have to feel ashamed of your job when you meet Jon.”

“Maybe,” Tony pondered, “but right now, and for some time to come, I’m still the evil lawyer who forces victims like him, to relive their hell in court.”

“So what?!” Matt argued. “Jon knows and understands that...and for your information, he and Richie are both very much survivors, not victims. You're just using that as an excuse...and sorry, but it’s not good enough. What else is stopping you?”

“Well…,” Tony hesitated, “I...umm...look, the last time I saw Mom I...wasn’t...exactly polite.”

Matt glanced across the seat noting that Carol and Ronnie were apparently still deep in conversation. He sighed before saying “I thought you spoke to Mom?”

“I did, last week.”

“Didn’t you straighten things out then?”

“Mostly” Tony replied. “I even told her about that close call Tracey and I had.”

“You did? How did she take that?” Matt asked, before realising that Carol was watching him, no doubt having overheard his previous comments.

“She told me she was sorry that I hadn’t felt able to go to her at the time, although she did understand why I couldn’t tell Dad.”

“Oh wow. Yeah, that would've gone down well,” Matt agreed sarcastically. “But now that you’ve talked to her, what's the problem?”

“I don’t know…” Tony mumbled. “I guess I feel...guilty...embarrassed...about how badly I reacted. I’m not sure I’m ready to face Mom yet, never mind meet my long-lost brother.”

“Tony, that’s rubbish,” Matt thought quickly as he replied. “You know what, I think you’re just put out that you aren’t the oldest brother anymore. After the hell you gave me, your _ little _ brother, over the years, you just don't want a taste of your own medicine.” 

“That’s, that’s…” Tony started.

Matt didn’t let him finish. A lifetime of experience had given him plenty of practice in manipulating his brother. Now that Tony had worked through the biggest stumbling blocks there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn’t go to the party, except his own stubbornness. Matt was determined to get him there and he thought he might just have a way. Now all he had to do was push the right buttons.

“Well, if that isn’t the problem, what is?”

“I don't know,” Tony snapped back as he started to get annoyed again.

“I think I do,” Matt let an evil grin cross his face, before throwing his bombshell. “You, _ big _brother, are frightened to take that final step. You’re scared to confront Mom’s past and our future. You’re terrified of an older brother you've never even met and his rock star husband. You, Anthony Michael Blake, are a nothing but a yellow-bellied coward!” By the end of his statement, Matt was almost yelling. Without waiting for a reply he hit disconnect and deliberately turned his cell off. Looking up again he saw Carol and Ronnie staring at him in disbelief.

“What?” he asked. “Do you think I was too rough on him?”

“Well, perhaps a little…” Carol started.

“No, Mom, he needed to hear that,” Matt explained. “You know as well as I do that Tony needs to think everything through, consider every possibility and prepare for all outcomes. It’s what makes him a good lawyer but if we leave him to do that now he’ll still be worrying about unnecessary minutiae this time next year. He needed a kick to derail that train of thought, and hopefully, that is what I just gave him. If not, then I guess I can expect a kick of my own the next time I see him.”

“Oh Matt, you were always the one who jumped in with both feet and just hoped you could sort things out when you landed,” Carol commented fondly.

“Well then,” Ronnie smiled at her fiance as she put a hand on Carol’s arm, “maybe it’s a good thing that Matt chose to study medicine, not Tony.”

All three laughed at that thought before Matt explained what else Tony had told him. “So it would appear that his career is safe,” Matt finished.

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Carol replied a little too quickly, but without elaborating.

Now Matt was also listening, Carol began pointing out local places of interest until twenty minutes later the cab pulled into the rather crowded parking lot at Rosie’s. As Matt retrieved their bags from the trunk and paid the driver Ronnie got out and looked a little nervously around the numerous cars.

“I thought Matt said that Jon didn’t have a big family.”

“He doesn't,'' Carol replied as she joined her. “Richie is an only child and his father died some years ago. Jon introduced me to his mother, Joan, when I was last here. She was lovely. As for Jon’s adoptive family, the Rashbaums, I think there are seven of them. His parents, Flo and Eddie, I also met last time I was here. They have one son, Jon’s brother David. He is married to Amber and they have three children.”

“There seem to be an awful lot of cars for just family,” Ronnie commented. 

“Jon and Richie have a much bigger extended family,“ Carol explained. “I believe they have invited several close friends, as well as all their bar staff and of course Richie’s band. When I spoke to Jon this week he asked me how I would feel about him ‘outing’ my past. I got the feeling that he wants to introduce me to everyone.”

“I didn’t know about that. Are you sure you’re ready?” Matt asked as he rejoined the ladies.

“Yes, Matt...it’s time.” Carol smiled at her worried-looking youngest son. “And now we know that Tony’s career isn’t going to be adversely affected, I have nothing left to hide.”

“Well if you are sure,” Matt replied, “let’s go do this!” 

Carol opened her handbag and quickly looked through the contents. “Oh dear...Jon gave me the code to open the staff entrance lock...but I can’t remember where I put it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ronnie said, touching Carol’s arm to stop her now frantic searching. “We’ll just have to knock on the door.”

Matt led the way to the main entrance, where a large sign stated “Closed for Private Event. Reopening Saturday.” Matt knocked loudly on the closed door which was quickly opened.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed for…” River started until he recognised Carol standing behind Matt. “Oh. Hello Carol, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Hello River, it's good to see you too,” she replied. “I’m sorry, I forgot to bring the code for the back entrance that Jon told me about.”

“That’s quite okay!” he replied. “Come on out of the cold.”

“Thanks. Oh, this is my youngest son Matt and his fiancee Ronnie.”

River shook hands with both “Welcome to Rosie’s. I’m River. Jon told me that you would be coming straight from the airport. If you’ll follow me I’ll show you where you can leave your bags, before you join the mayhem.”

“Thanks, River,” Carol said as she stepped inside

Still wondering exactly what they had let themselves in for, Matt and Ronnie swapped slightly nervous glances before following Carol into the rather noisy bar.

~*~

Rosie’s was in a festive mood. People were mingling and laughing, the music was playing from the sound system before the band were due to play, the bar staff took it in turns to serve drinks and the children were on the dance floor, dancing, sliding and generally having fun. 

Jon was standing beside the table that Joan, Flo and Eddie were sitting at as they chatted when he noticed River opening the main entrance. He smiled when he saw his mother step inside, followed by Matt and a young lady, who he assumed was Matt’s fiance, Ronnie. 

“Carol and Matt have just arrived,” he said, kissing Flo on the cheek, “I’ll be right back.” 

He walked through the bar toward his mother. “Hey Mom,” he said, greeting Carol with a hug. “Thanks, Riv. I got it from here.”

“I’ll take their bags for you, Jon, and put them in your office,” River offered.

“Thanks, man,” Jon nodded.

“We made it! I’m sorry...I forgot the number,” Carol said, kissing his cheek. 

“That’s okay. Though you’re lucky River heard you over the noise,” Jon said. “Matt, glad you could make it, man.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he said, shaking Jon’s hand. “This is Ronnie, my fiancee. Ronnie...my brother, Jon.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Jon,” Ronnie smiled. “Matt and Carol have told me a lot about you.”

“You too! Welcome,” Jon said, throwing his arms wide. “The bar is open. There are snacks on the tables. Dinner will be brought out after Richie and the band play their first set.”

“The bar looks wonderful, Jon,” Carol said.

“Thanks, Mom,” he replied. He was about to say more when he noticed the loft door opening. “Holy shit,” he breathed when he saw Nikki and Tommy with a bundle of pink froth in Nikki’s arms. 

“Um...can you excuse me a moment,” Jon asked. “Please...make yourselves at home. Mom and Dad are over there,” he said and pointed toward a table closer to the front of the stage. “I’m sorry...I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

Nikki spotted Jon staring at him and grinned, turning to say something to Tommy who also looked over and waved.

Jon left Carol, Matt and Ronnie to move into the party as he headed toward the only other man that held a piece of Richie’s heart.

“Tommy! Nikki! Man, it’s good to see you both,” he said, shaking their hands, “but who’s this?” 

The little girl Nikki was holding had a head of dark hair and the biggest, prettiest hazel eyes Jon had ever seen. She was dressed in a multi-hued pink fabric confection and a matching headband. For two of the most heavily tattooed guys he knew, they sure knew how to dress a little girl. 

“Jonny...sorry we’re late,” Nikki apologised. “Storm was living up to her name about getting dressed, however.”

“Richie said you had a surprise,” Jon said. “Wow...you and Tommy are dads, huh? That’s awesome! She’s beautiful, too.” 

“Thanks, Jon,” Tommy said, proudly, settling Storm on his hip after Nikki handed her over.

“So...how?” he asked. “You guys want a drink since I’m standing here? Hold on a sec...Matt!” Jon waited for his brother to turn and indicated in sign language for drinks for himself and the ladies. He nodded and Jon stepped behind the bar. “What can I get you?”

“Soda and lime for both of us,” Nikki said and Jon had a moment of surprise but reached for the glasses for their drinks, trying to school his features not to show it.

“I can see the cogs turning in that pretty head of yours, Lover Boy,” Nikki said. “It was part of the adoption conditions, just so you know.”

“Yeah, we’ve taken a step back from the clubs because of the temptations they offer, too,” Tommy filled in. “You know what...best decision we ever made.”

“So...my little street rat kept you in the dark?” Nikki asked as Jon set the tall glasses in front of them both.

“Yeah,” Jon chuckled. “But I’m glad he did because I don’t think I would have believed him if I didn’t see this for myself. So tell me how it all happened?”

“Well, it’s kinda your fault, or rather yours and Richie’s,” Nikki said.

“Our fault?”

“If we hadn’t seen you with Seb, and known about Lia, we would never have thought of adopting Storm.” 

Tommy took up the story. “Kimberley was a childhood friend of my sister, Athena. She was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer but wasn’t given very much time. The trouble was...she was also pregnant and too far along to terminate. She made the selfless decision to delay treatment until Stormy was born but by then it was too late.”

“We offered to help financially and tried to persuade Storm’s mom to adopt her child, but she felt that she was too old. Athena was also unable to take on an infant, so having seen the success you two had...we agreed to fight the system to try to adopt as a same-sex couple.”

Nikki took over the explanation, “With neither of us being Storm’s biological father it was never going to be simple; long-assed discussions of whether we could or couldn’t, lawyers, psychs, you name it. We still hadn’t signed the papers when Storm arrived but, as soon as we saw her, we knew we couldn’t let her disappear into the system.”

Jon noticed the particular look Nikki gave him at that statement. Jon blinked slowly in a silent acknowledgement of thanks.

“Kimberley,” Tommy continued, “made it a stipulation about being sober coz her ex, the cock-sucking fucker who kicked her out and washed his hands of her when she fell pregnant, was an addict. We want to do this right and give Storm the best upbringing we could considering her shitty start.”

“If my street rat and his lover boy can do it,” Nikki said, his smile sliding over his face, “then so can we.”

“I’m really pleased for you guys,” Jon smiled at their obvious happiness.

“Dada!” Lia’s excited squeal made heads turn. “Ooh! Baby!” 

Matt walked up to the bar, carrying Lia. “Yeah, Babygirl. That’s Storm. Did you find Uncle Matt, Li-Li?” Jon said, pointing to the little dark-haired toddler.

“Yeah! Me firsty. Who dat?” Lia pointed to Nikki and Tommy.

As Jon reached for a small bottle of water with a pop lid that they stocked for the children, he made the introductions. “They’re friends of Papa. That’s Tommy with Storm and that’s Nikki...guys, this is Lia,” he placed the water in front of her on the bar as Matt deposited her on a barstool and held on to her, “and my brother, Matt.” Jon leaned over the bar and puckered up for a kiss in exchange for the water.

“Brother? But I thought…,” Nikki asked in surprise as the men shook hands.

“Matt,” Jon continued his introduction, “Richie used to date Nikki. They’ve stayed friends all this time, even when I stole Richie from him.” Nikki gave Jon a wry smile and nodded.

“Nice to meet you both,” Matt said. “Jon...Maggie, Jack and Becca just arrived too.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute,” he nodded. “Do Mom and Ronnie want anything to drink?”

“Wine...and I’ll take a beer,” Matt said.

“Wait a minute!” Tommy protested. “Nik, didn’t you tell me that Jon was an orphan or some shit like that?”

“You’re not the only ones with secrets, Tommy,” Jon winked as he placed a serving tray on the bar and added a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses and a few bottled waters. “Follow me. I’ll introduce you around and the girls can play on the dancefloor together...there are plenty of our Rosie’s family to take care of them. Lia, go with Uncle Matt while Daddy carries this tray.”

“‘Kay, Dada,” Lia said before Matt swung her up high into the air.

Working his way through the tables Jon stopped here and there to introduce Tommy and Nikki before placing the tray on the table and introducing the men to his family.

“I remember you, Nikki, from the first birthday party Richie threw for Jon, “ Flo said. “It’s nice to see you again.

As Nikki chatted about that night, Tommy pulled Jon to one side and said, “Dude...you’re not sticking us with the parents, are you?”

Jon threw his head back and laughed. “Nah, man, you can sit where you like. But...you _ are _a parent now, remember? Also, there is a means to an end. Watch this.” 

Jon clapped his hands at Storm, curious to see if she’d relinquish her hold on Tommy’s shirt, which she did and willingly went to Jon. He started making a fuss over Storm, making her giggle and squeal gleefully as her dads looked on indulgently, fully aware of his own daughter’s eyes on him as he perched on the edge of a seat.

“Dada? Me play wif baby Storm?” Lia asked as both girls eyed each other off.

“Lia, Daddy’s busy at the moment,” Flo said. “Tommy, Nikki...would you like us to look after Storm while you mingle for a little while? The girls can play together then.”

“We’d love to,” Joan nodded.

Jon looked up at Tommy with a grin. “Works every time,” he said under his breath.

“Well…,” Nikki hesitated for a moment. 

“We’ll be sitting here catching up anyway,” Carol chimed in, holding her hands out to Storm.

As soon as Storm was out of her father’s hands, Lia climbed up on Jon’s lap and wrapped her arms around him. “My dada!” she said.

“Yes, Babygirl...your Dada,” Jon sighed happily. He kissed her cheek before pulling her away to look into replicas of his eyes. “Listen, Lia...you have to be good tonight. You play nice with Storm otherwise no party and we’ll have to go home early which means you won’t hear Papa sing.”  
  
“No! Me be good. Me hear Papa sing!”

“Then you behave. Listen to Grandma, Nana and Oma,” he said seriously. Lia nodded her assent. “Good girl. Gimme a kiss before I go. Sylvie, Nick and Jordan just got here so I gotta go say hi.”

“‘Kay, Dada.”

Jon saw Eddie and David at the edge of the dance floor watching the cousins play with the other children. Colton had found another boy similar in age so they were comparing their favourite video games and high scores as they sat on the edge of the stage. He led Nikki and Tommy over to David and left them in his capable hands to introduce to others as he tried to find Richie in the crowd, seeing him moving toward Nick and Sylvie.

“Hey, Rich!” Jon yelled and waited for him to turn. “Just gonna make an announcement.” 

Richie gave him the thumbs up and Jon jumped up on the stage, turning Richie’s mic on. Amid catcalls and whistles, Jon raised his hand for silence. 

“Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving. On behalf of Richie and myself...thank you for being here tonight. It’s so heartwarming to see so much of our family here,” Jon said, “and I don’t just mean our biological or adoptive families. Each and every one of you guys are our collective Rosie’s family. We are so honoured to have such an amazing and hard-working crew here at Rosie’s. This party tonight was Richie’s idea to show our appreciation.”

“To the guys in the band...my apologies...guys and girl, sorry Michelle, wherever you are...a heartfelt thank you from me for being there for Rich. I know you all look out for each other when you’re on the road. It’s certainly been a journey to watch you all gel into the amazing, tight group that you are now. You can even make a no-talent like me sound pretty good,” Jon smirked.

“Where’s your friend JD, Jon?” someone yelled from the darkness which made those in the know erupt into cheers.

“I hear Richie’s been working on your vocals, too, Jon,” Mikey yelled from the kitchen doorway.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mikey,” Jon grinned, feigning innocence. “And besides...our mothers’ are here tonight! They don’t need to know about that-.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jonny,” Mikey said. “There’s plenty of us here to fill them in.” 

Jon felt himself blush from his toes to his hair as the calls for a bottle of JD grew in volume. He could see Richie holding his belly with laughter and all he could do was laugh along until it died down, knowing that it was all meant in good fun.

“Just a little housekeeping though before I die of complete embarrassment. Since we have so many little ones here tonight, can we all help keep an eye on them. The top catch on the front door is locked to prevent any escapes but the more eyes the better.”

“The band will be on soon but in the meantime...enjoy the party,” Jon said, turning off the mic and jumping down off the stage. He saw Colton to the side of the stage and slung his arm around his shoulder. “When did you get so tall, Superbrat?”

“Since I got too big to be called that, Uncle Jon,” the teenager grumbled good-naturedly.

“Huh...you sound like Seb,” Jon replied, tightening his hold on his nephew. “Do me a favour, Colty...see Lia and the little one in pink with her? Keep an eye on them for me? You don’t have to babysit, just make sure Lia doesn’t lead Storm into the kitchen or out back anywhere.”

“It’s gonna cost you,” Colton replied.

“It always does, brat,” Jon grinned and dug out his wallet from his back pocket. He fished out a few notes and handed them to Colton. “Twenty for the whole night. Don’t tell your parents! If you are smart about it, you’d rope your sisters into it as well for a small cut of the money. Less work for you then.”

Colton took the money gleefully and stashed it in his pocket. “On it, Evil Captain Kidd.”

“I’m trusting you, brat,” he said to his nephew before clapping him on the back and moving away to join Richie with Nick and Sylvie. On his way past Nikki who was talking with Michael and Pauly, he told him that he’d put Colton in charge of their babies.

“Did I just see you paying off Colton, Cowboy?” Richie asked as Jon greeted Sylvie with a hug and shook Nick’s hand.

“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it,” Jon said, slipping under Richie’s arm. “Sylvie, you’ve got some competition tonight.”

“Competition? For what?” she asked, frowning.

“Being Richie’s biggest fangirl,” he grinned. He looked at Richie and simply said, “Becca’s arrived.” He turned back to Nick and Sylvie and clarified, “Becca is my cousin.”

“But...wait...cousin?” Nick exclaimed.

“Really?! So I won’t be the only one embarrassing myself?” Sylvie asked.

Jon grinned and said, “Nope. My brother will probably be up there too,” then “Where’s Jordan?”

“He saw Sebastian and ran off,” Nick said. “I hope that was okay...though you seem to have loads of kids running around.”

“Since it’s a private function, the rules are a little more relaxed than if we were open for the public,” Richie supplied. “The only out of bounds areas, and Seb will know this, is the bar, kitchen and back rooms.”

Jon saw Nick take a pull from his beer and noticed that Sylvie only had a bottle of water in her hand. “Not drinking, Sylvie?” he asked.

“I did offer, Cowboy. She turned me down flat,” Richie commented.

“I’m...not feeling it tonight,” she shrugged. “Nice diversion, Jon, by the way. So you mentioned a cousin and what the hell...a brother! When did this all happen?”

“Ah...you’ll have to wait and find out, just like everyone else tonight,” he replied. “So are you driving tonight? Because you could always call a taxi, it’s not that far from here to your place. Or I’m sure I can ask Dad to drive you home before he and Mom take Joan home.”

“Jon! Stop...it’s okay,” Sylvie smiled and looked up at Nick who made a gesture of assent. “I’m...we’re...kinda pregnant.”

“No way!” Richie exclaimed excitedly. He hooted in excitement and pulled Sylvie in for a hug as Jon shook Nick’s hand. “Congratulations, darlin’.”

“Thanks, Richie,” she replied. “It’s still early days so...we’re cautious about telling too many people, especially with Nick leaving next week.”

“Well, don’t forget you’ve got us to help,” Jon said, offering his own hug.

“Oh!” Richie exclaimed suddenly. “Cowboy, did you put that cassette in Lia’s bag as I asked?”

“Yep. Side pocket,” Jon nodded. Richie had played the cassette for him and explained why he felt compelled to write it. It was going to be the perfect gift. Richie ran off toward the office leaving the others to chat amongst themselves.

He returned a few minutes later, brandishing the plastic box and handed it to Sylvie. 

“What’s this?” she said, reading the cover. “Did...Richie, did you write us a song? Oh my god! Nick, look!” She handed the tape to her husband.

“I wrote it while out on this leg,” he said. “It’s one of those songs that...that can potentially really be around and be a real healing kind of song for a lot of people because we all want one night of peace. I can make a copy, if you want one to take with you, Nick.”

“That’s amazing, man,” Nick said, shaking Richie’s hand. “Thank you so much! I’m sure Sylvie will wear this one out before I even go so we might have to make a few copies.”

“If you like it that much,” Richie said, “I might include it on a future recording.”

“Have you heard anything yet,” Nick asked.

“No, but the HeyMan guys are here tonight,” he replied. “Purely as guests, but they did ask to speak to me later.”

“Well, I can go talk them into it for you,” Sylvie offered, laughing and looking around the room.

“Don’t you even dare,” her husband said in amusement. “I’m sure Richie can take care of his own business dealings, babe.”

~*~

“Hey, Carol,” Richie said as he came up behind her a short while later. “Great to see you again. Did you have a good flight?”

“Richie,” Carol smiled as she turned and gave her new son in law a quick hug. “Yes, I flew up with Matt and Ronnie. Matt had a late shift yesterday so we decided to travel together early this morning.”

“I need to speak to them too,” Richie replied. “I haven’t met Ronnie yet, but Jon seemed to like her. I was a little busy with final sound checks when you arrived. Even when you own all the equipment yourself, it still pays to check and double-check everything before a gig.”

“Oh, don’t apologise, Richie, you’ve done a wonderful job of Rosie’s. I must admit that I didn’t take much notice of the surroundings the last time I was in the building.”

“Yeah, I think you might have had other things on your mind that day,” Richie agreed with a smile. “We’re very proud of what we’ve achieved. When we took over the place was a run down failure. We started by fitting a top-quality kitchen and state of the art sound and lighting rig. Given its location, we knew that the only way we could make this place pay for itself was to make it a high-end venue for food and music.”

“Well, you certainly achieved that,” Carol replied. “Everything is...just...so welcoming and comfortable.”

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. “It is now, but you should have seen it when we first moved in. Jon and I were living in the loft, where for over a year we had no proper heating, no hot water and our furniture dated back to the tiny apartment I had when I was working the streets. We didn’t have much to spare for necessities, never mind luxuries.”

“You and Jon have done so well for yourselves,” Carol sighed with a definite note of regret in her tone. “The two of you stayed clean of drugs, escaped the streets and became successful business owners. Look what a mess I made of my life. I fell so hard into addiction that I lost my baby boy and had to be rescued by my younger sister.”

“Carol, listen to me,” Richie took her hands and held them in his much larger ones. “You can’t compare what happened to you with our story. You were simply unlucky at every step.”

Carol sent him a look of wry disbelief.

“What happened to you could have happened to anyone, given the same set of circumstances and I suspect that you had already drawn the attention of the local pimps even before you hit the streets,” Richie continued. “Most pimps have their scouts looking out for possible new blood, especially those struggling to make ends meet or about to be made homeless. When you got desperate and were struggling to protect Jon, they were already there waiting for you. Circling like sharks.”

“But you avoided that trap,” Carol said sadly. “You got thrown out by your parents too, but you didn’t end up an addict. What was so wrong with me that I did? Why was I so weak? How could I have let that happen to me when I had a son to care for?”

Richie noticed the wetness in the corners of Carol’s eyes and gently led her to a quiet table where they both sat down. 

“Carol, I think I need to explain something to you. Yes, much like you, I was thrown out of my home with no warning, but I was nowhere near the naive young woman you were. There were several reasons that it was easier for me and I took advantage of each and every one.”

“Firstly...I was male and that is always an advantage on the streets. Plus the late 1970s were a much easier time to be homeless than the late 1950s.“

“I was also far more street aware than you would have been. I don’t suppose that you had even seen the streets you would come to live on before you were thrown out, but I had.” 

“I’d suspected I was bi for a few years, though that wasn’t something you go experimenting with around high school or your local neighbourhood. I’d already made many secret visits to the streets and gay bars where I would eventually make my living.”

“During that time I got to know several of the local male streetwalkers. Hell, I even hired one or two on the rare occasions when I could afford to. I was already well aware who was who, and far more importantly...who it was better to avoid.”

“The night I got thrown out I simply made for the area I already knew. I found one of the boys who worked for a pimp named Al and asked him to spread the word that I was available.”

“Within the day Al picked me off the street, gave me a place to sleep, an income of sorts and protection.”

“You chose to work for a pimp?” Carol asked, looking shocked.

“Yeah, I did,” Richie confirmed. “I walked into the escort business with both eyes open, knowing exactly what I was doing.”

“I made damn sure that I hooked up with a pimp who had a reputation for looking out for his people. Al was a tough bastard at times who demanded honesty and respect, but he was also fair. He didn’t allow excessive alcohol or any hard drugs since high or drunk hookers would ruin his reputation among his wealthy clients. He did allow recreational drugs, especially poppers, but those he supplied himself so that they were always safe.”

“But didn’t he take everything you earned?”

“No. I had to give Al his cut of my takings, and he could be rather brutal if he thought I ever short-changed him, but I made enough to feed myself and to pay for my own small apartment.”

“I was quite happy working for him until the night I found Jon. From the moment I met him I knew I had to keep him off the streets, even before I saw the damage the Baxters had done to him.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Honestly...I got lucky,” Richie shrugged. “No actually, _ we _ got lucky. Jon managed to land the first job he applied for. That extra income was how we managed to survive without him needing to work for Al. Little did we know how much the Rashbaums would come to mean to us both.”

“Then there was Rosie,” he smiled sadly as he remembered their good friend.

“She worked in one of the local diners where we often ate and would occasionally give us extra portions or even let us eat free when we were struggling to find enough money to pay. She was also the one responsible for giving Jon the information he needed to find my Ma and Dad after I was assaulted. She meant a lot to us both...and we were devastated when she died not long before we finished the renovations here. Hence the name Rosie’s.”

“I did wonder about the choice of name,” Carol commented. “How did you come to buy it?”

“We didn’t own it when we first started,” Richie explained. “The night after I regained consciousness following the Baxters little _ visit _, Al came to see me. He reminded me that he always protected what he considered his. He knew that I probably wouldn’t be able to face working the streets again so he offered to make me the manager of this run-down bar he owned, provided I could make it profitable within a year.”

“I guess you succeeded then.”

“Yeah, the following morning I woke to discover that the Baxters were dead and that Jon and I had a massive renovation project ahead of us. We worked so hard that year, especially as poor Jon was still working as the full-time manager at Rashbaum Music.”

“But after everything was complete we had a profitable business and eventually we were able to buy out Al.”

Carol sighed sadly, dropping her head into her hands. “At least you managed to do the one thing I failed at so badly. You were able to protect Jon.”

“With help and support from our friends and family, yes I protected Jon,” Richie replied, lifting Carol’s chin and meeting her tearful eyes. “And he protected me too. If we are very lucky we will be able to carry on doing so, for the rest of our lives.”

** _~To Be Continued~_ **


	27. It's My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we hitting the stage yet, Rich?” Pauly asked as Richie passed by him.
> 
> “We will...as soon as I find our drummer and back-up singer,” Richie groused. He’d been looking for a few minutes now and he didn’t want to delay their first set for too long and risk the ire of his chef over spoiled food. “You and Michael start getting ready. We’ll find him.”
> 
> “Will do,” Pauly said, clapping Richie on the shoulder before walking toward the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited second half of Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Enjoy, everyone...
> 
> J💕💕💕
> 
> The following are recommended listening while reading this chapter:
> 
> Richie Sambora Live - https://youtu.be/jojSv0UDVE8 
> 
> Jon's song to Carol - https://youtu.be/qXXJdst44Qc
> 
> Richie's song to Jon and Carol https://youtu.be/kwmgzcIT4pg

_**Thanksgiving Part** _ ** 2**

“Are we hitting the stage yet, Rich?” Pauly asked as Richie passed by him.

“We will...as soon as I find our drummer and back-up singer,” Richie groused. He’d been looking for a few minutes now and he didn’t want to delay their first set for too long and risk the ire of his chef over spoiled food. “You and Michael start getting ready. We’ll find him.”

“Will do,” Pauly said, clapping Richie on the shoulder before walking toward the stage.

“Jonny!” Richie called out to his husband who was talking to River. “Seen Michelle and Tovan?” he asked when Jon came over.

“No, but I’ll look for them. Are you changing or staying as is?”

“Couldn’t be bothered changing tonight,” he shrugged. “You look and I’ll start warming up. Thanks, babe.”

Jon quickly checked the office and staff rooms, kitchen and bathrooms. He was walking back into the main room when he passed the storage area and heard a noise. The normally padlocked room was open, which wasn’t surprising considering the band gear was out on stage but they would normally put the hasp of the lock through the catch to secure the door temporarily. Something told him he’d found Richie’s missing drummer and singer which was confirmed a moment later by Michelle’s high-pitched whine.

He knocked loudly and yelled, “Band up in five minutes!”

“Oh fuck!” came the muffled reply.

With a smirk, Jon went back to tell Richie that they might have to delay for a few minutes.

“Mookie…,” Jon called from in front of the stage, “found ‘em. Storage room. You can fill in the details.”

“Getting a taste of your own medicine, Rich?” Michael grinned.

“What?”

“Whenever we’re here at Rosie’s we’re always waiting around for you and Jon to come back from the office or wherever you disappear to,” Pauly laughed.

“Nah, we’re always on time,” Richie scoffed. 

“No, man,” Michael replied with a smirk, “We’ve had to wait up to half an hour. What about that time you both fell asleep in your office?”

“Michael, man, you had to talk your way out of that one for us,” Pauly sniggered.

“You coulda said something before now!” Jon protested. He could feel the blush creeping up from under his collar, burning his face.

“Why would we?” Michael said. “This is much more fun!”

“Especially when you’ve had a belt or two of Jack, Jon,” Pauly said.

He was about to protest when Tovan and Michelle reappeared, looking very dishevelled.

“Sorry!” Tovan said, tucking his shirt back into his jeans. 

“We were just talking about the time Rich and Jon fell asleep in the office,” Paul said. “You guys have got big shoes to fill if you’re gonna keep this up.”

“Fuck off!” Richie said with good humour. “Let’s get this show on the road. ‘Chelle...you might wanna go fix your face, darlin’. You...you..got a little...something on-”

“Oh fuck me!” Michelle exclaimed, swiping at her face before rushing off to the Ladies room.

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Richie called after her.

“Mookie!” Jon laughed. “You’re such a tease!”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way, would you, Cowboy?” Richie asked, hauling Jon up against him for a kiss. “Go start our intro tape, would ya, babe?”

“Sure thing,” Jon replied, slipping from Richie’s grasp and heading toward the sound system. He looked out over the family and smiled. Everyone was mingling and having the time of their lives. The children were dancing and running around on the dance floor and through the tables. 

_ Everyone will sleep well tonight _, he thought as he set up the intro track for the band and killed the stage lights making all the children squeal, along with some of the adults, including Becca and Sylvie. He saw Michelle rushing back from the bathrooms to the side of the stage just in time to step up with the band, poking her tongue out at Richie as she went past.

As the first notes started playing, some of the smaller kids ran back to their parents when they became startled by the bass drum. Jon reached under the console and grabbed Sebastian’s ear defenders and headed to Tommy who gave him the thumbs up putting them on Storm even though Richie had assured him that it wasn’t going to be as loud as usual because of the number of children there tonight. 

Jon scanned the room and saw their families sitting at two large tables toward the back of the room, near the main entrance, so that Lia and Storm had a safe place to play away from the older kids if they needed it. Colton, true to his bribe, was hovering close by to the little ones.

Nick stood near the end of the bar chatting to Nikki and Tommy but also keeping a watchful eye on his pregnant wife and son, who was standing with Seb at the front of the stage, looking up at Richie in awe. He wasn’t the only one. 

Becca was standing with Sylvie where they were leading the singing and dancing as Richie worked through the first bank of songs. All of their staff had seen them play on numerous occasions but many of their families hadn’t, so before the first song ended Richie’s two biggest fans had loads of company.

In an attempt to distract himself from his upcoming performance, Jon tended the bar while Richie worked, pouring himself a stiff drink as his nerves started to get the better of him. He was running through the words in his head when David caught his eye. His brother gave him the thumbs up and smiled, giving Jon a small moment of peace. 

Tonight, everyone he knew and loved would know the truth about his past, Richie’s past and his mother’s past. Tonight, everything was finally going to be laid to rest in peace.

~*~

Richie acknowledged the wave of applause with a smile, before slipping his guitar strap off and turning to speak quietly to the rest of the band.

“Okay guys, it’s time,” he said quickly. “Hopefully this will go as we planned, but if not be ready to skip straight into Hard Times and then Stranger.”

Got it Boss-man,” Tovan replied for them all. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, we might just need it,” Richie replied, placing his strat into its waiting stand and turning to the mic to address the rather crowded bar. 

“Thank you! Before we take a break, coz it’s thirsty work up here and our drinks are getting low, we have something a little different planned for you. Has anyone seen my husband recently?” Scanning the bar Richie finally located Jon who was still behind the bar chatting to Nikki and Tommy. “Jon, come on up here, baby.”

Almost reluctantly Jon put down his glass and made his way through the bar, to the accompaniment of numerous catcalls asking how much Jack he’d had. Richie heard several quick explanations being made to those who hadn’t been there that infamous night whilst Jon visibly shuddered and threw a few baleful glares as he walked towards the stage steps.

Richie deliberately stepped away from his mic and met Jon at the side of the stage. Making sure that the power switch on the spare mic was still off he spoke quietly to Jon.

“Are you sure, Jonny?” Richie asked, meeting Jon’s blue eyes. “You don’t have to do this now, or ever.”

“I know,” Jon smiled. “But since Carol told me that Tony won’t be adversely affected, there really are no reasons left to hide the truth anymore.”

“Well remember you can back out at any time, no questions asked. Just say the word.”

“I know, baby. I’m ready,” Jon replied with a sigh. “I need to do this.”

“Whatever happens, Cowboy?” Richie asked one last time.

“Whatever happens, Mookie,” Jon confirmed as he flipped on the switch and tapped the mic to check that it was live.

Richie led the way to centre stage, picking up his acoustic guitar before returning to his mic and addressing the gathering.

“We’re going to sing a couple of songs for you...and tell you the stories behind them,” he began. ”A few of you already know this tale, some know parts of it... but for most of you, this will be all-new, so bear with us.”

“Firstly...we want to sing Bridge Over Troubled Waters.” Richie had to stop to wait for the cheering to die down before he continued. 

“Now many of you will have heard us sing it before, but today I want to explain why it means so much to us.” Richie reached for Jon’s hand as he started his explanation. “The second verse...I sing it to Jon because it reminds me of how we first met.”

“Almost twenty years ago, I found myself as a street rat, hustling by night and struggling to keep a roof over my own head...when I came across this scared kid on the run. At that stage, I didn’t know why he was running, but when evening fell, I didn’t have it in me to leave him out on the street...so I took him home.” 

Richie lifted Jon’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “Turns out it was the best decision I ever made.

“The first verse is mine,” Jon took up the story. “The first time I sang it in public was during one of the worst times in our lives.”

“I flew out to LA to join Richie at a gig knowing that I had a letter in my pocket with the news that his father was dying. Within a few short hours, I had knowingly brought his world crashing down. Whenever I sing those words to him,” Jon looked to Richie, “I remember those painful days and the tears I helped him dry.”

“The final verse we sing together,” Richie continued. “It’s us...whatever the future may bring, whether it be troubled waters or our time to shine; we will face it together as friends, lovers and lifetime partners.”

Stepping back from the mic Richie began the simple introduction to the Simon and Garfunkel classic. Throughout the performance an unusual hush permeated the bar, even the smallest children seemed to sense something unusual was happening as their parents quietly gathered them up in their arms. 

As the last echoing harmonies faded the bar erupted into applause. Richie smiled at Jon before pulling him in for a quick hug. Taking the opportunity he spoke quietly directly into his lover’s ear.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, Mookie,” Jon whispered back. “This feels...right.” 

With a final squeeze, Richie let his husband go. Removing his guitar he placed it back into its stand and returned to the mic, aware that behind him David was quietly moving to take Paul’s place at the keyboards after Richie had given him the cue. 

“Okay, well that’s our story,” Richie resumed the narrative. “But storytelling time isn’t over just yet. This second one concerns a young woman who was unlucky enough to find herself in a very similar position.”

“She was still a teenager when she found herself widowed, homeless and living on the streets with her baby boy. In desperation, she did whatever she had to in an attempt to provide for her son. Unfortunately, she fell in with someone who, rather than helping her, deliberately pushed her further into addiction and despair.”

Richie had been scanning the room as he spoke, finally spotting Carol sitting at a table with Maggie and Joan. He caught her startled deer-in-the-headlights look as he continued, “Jon wrote this next song for that unfortunate girl...and his brother, David, helped him with the arrangement.”

“I haven’t even heard Jonny sing this yet but I have a feeling it’s gonna be special.” He waited for a moment to build the anticipation and allow Pauly time to get to the control panel, to add some distortion to the vocals since David was positioned at his keyboards. 

“This is Runaway...performed by Jon Bongiovi-Sambora and David Rashbaum.” Richie turned and gave David the cue to start the slow, haunting keyboard introduction, before stepping away leaving the stage to his husband. 

Moving to take his place centre stage, Jon met and held Carol’s eyes as he sang the first verse directly to her, before beginning to include the rest of the room in his performance.

_ On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives _

_ They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint _

_ A touch of sable in their eyes _

_ All your life all you asked _

_ When is your Daddy gonna talk to you _

_ But we're living in another world _

_ Tryin' to get your message through _

Jon’s voice rang out clearly through Rosie’s, with just a hint of echo, as David’s delicate arrangement complimented it.

_ No one heard a single word you said _

_ They should have seen it in your eyes _

_ What was going around your head _

_ Oh, she's a little runaway _

_ Daddy's girl learned fast _

_ All those things he couldn't say _

_ Ooh, she's a little runaway _

Richie couldn’t drag his eyes from his husband, feeling an immense sense of pride as he held everyone’s attention in the palm of his hand. As soon as Richie had read the lyrics, he knew it was going to be memorable.

_ A different line every night _

_ Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_ See you out on the streets _

_ Call me for a wild time _

_ So you sit home alone _

_ 'Cause there's nothing left that you can do _

_ There's only pictures hung in the shadows _

_ Left there to look at you _

_ You know she likes the lights _

_ At night on the neon Broadway signs _

_ And she don't really mind _

_ It's only love she hoped to find _

_ Oh, she's a little runaway _

_ Daddy's girl learned fast _

_ All those things he couldn't say _

_ Ooh, she's a little runaway _

_ No one heard a single word you said _

_ They should have seen it in your eyes _

_ What was going on your head _

_ Oh, she's a little runaway _

_ Daddy's girl learned fast _

_ All those things he couldn't say _

_ Ooh, she's a little runaway _

As the song ended David stepped forward to join Jon and they shared a hug, whilst the gathering enthusiastically applauded the two brothers. 

Looking at Carol, Jon saw tears running freely down her cheeks despite the wide smile lighting up her face. He watched her mouth “Thank you” to him and he smiled and nodded his acknowledgement. 

David nudged Jon’s arm and pointed out Eddie and Flo. They were cheering louder than anyone else, Flo almost bouncing in place applauding the performance by her two sons. 

Eventually, the noise started to die down and Richie moved back onto the stage throwing his arms over the brothers’ shoulders, kissing Jon and adding his own quiet congratulations.

As David left the stage, Richie returned to his place at the mic to finish his tale. “But even worse was yet to come.”

“In a final desperate attempt to save her four-year-old son from her living hell, she made the heartbreaking decision to hand him over to the care system.” Richie spared a quick look over to check on Jon. His lover looked a bit shaky but managed to give him a wan smile back. Satisfied that Jon was okay for now Richie continued the story.

“Now...her story would probably have ended as another tragic unnoticed statistic, but this unfortunate lady had a younger sister...who we will call Maggie.” Richie watched as Maggie gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. He dropped her a wink before he continued telling their story.

“As soon as she could, Maggie started searching for her lost sister and eventually her persistence paid off. Maggie found and successfully rescued her sister from the streets and together they started looking for her son. Despite years of painstaking search, they found no trace; it seemed that he had simply disappeared. Eventually, his mother, now believing he must be dead, was forced to give up and move on with her life.” 

Richie became aware that Jon was gradually edging towards him. Reaching out he took Jon’s closest hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Jon looked up and Richie mouthed “Whatever happens” before turning back to his mic.

“Despite everything, Maggie never gave up hope and she never forgot. Many years later, she was browsing her daughter’s music magazine when she spotted a photo of a young man and his very handsome musician husband.” Richie grinned as a smattering of laughter went through the room at his attempt at lightening the mood. 

“Within those pages she found the name that she had been seeking for so many years and enough clues to locate him.” 

By now most of the crowd had figured out where the story was going and was hanging on Richie’s every word, waiting and hoping for the happy ending.

“In an unexpected twist, around the same time, the scared kid and the street rat came across names and information that for the first time allowed them to begin their own search for his mother.”

“However, before they could really get started, the indefatigable Maggie beat them to it. A few weeks ago she bravely walked into our bar, taking that first almost unimaginably difficult step towards resolution and peace.”

“Within a week that frightened four-year-old and his desperate mother were reunited for the first time in thirty years, right here in Rosie’s.”

Richie pulled Jon in for a hug as the bar erupted with noise. There were several cheers among the boisterous applause, though Richie was aware of more than one tearful face among their gathered friends. Pulling back slightly he gave his husband a gentle kiss before saying quietly “That’s it, Cowboy. It’s over. No more secrets.” 

Richie turned back to address the room. “Carol, would you join us, please? You too, Maggie.”

The two ladies stood and Maggie led the still rather tearful Carol to the stage, painfully aware that the attention of the whole bar was focussed upon them. 

As they made their way through the crowd Richie took the live mic from Jon’s hand and ensured that it was switched off. Jon shared a final kiss with his husband before slipping off the front of the stage and straight into his mother's waiting arms.

Richie meanwhile knelt down, placed the spare mic to one side and reached out to hug Maggie. “Thank you, Maggie,” he said as she happily stepped forward to return his hug. “Sorry if I embarrassed you, darlin’, but you do deserve most of the credit.”

“Thank you, Richie,” she said as she reluctantly pulled away. “That was beautiful. You two really are made to be with each other.”

Richie smiled as he stood back up, noting that Jon was still cocooned in his mother’s arms. He picked up his acoustic guitar and spoke into the mic as he settled the strap more comfortably. 

“This isn’t an artist or a song I normally perform, but I thought it would be very appropriate tonight. This is _ Acoustic Song _ by _ Bruce Dickinson _.”

_ We live and die like all the rest _

_ Every summer has its sunset every year _

_ Love and hope put to the test _

_ Every grain of comfort holds the seed of fear _

_ And I loved you long ago _

_ And I love you still _

_ But the roads that we have travelled _

_ Took us far apart _

_ Scattered to the four winds _

_ Someday we will find the time to heal _

_ And I loved you long ago _

_ And the stars that bear my name _

_ Are the wounds that never heal _

_ But the road that we have travelled _

_ Took us far apart _

_ And I love you still _

_ And I loved you long ago _

The last notes faded away and Richie looked up to see drying tear stains on his husband's face where he still held his mother close. “Carol, Cowboy...that one was for you.”

Turning around Richie swapped out his acoustic guitar for his favourite strat, nodding to the band, who were settling in their usual places.

“Okay, time to liven things up again. You might know this one, this is _ Hard Times Come Easy _.”

~*~

As Richie and the band launched into one of their most popular tracks, Matt watched Jon escorting the two ladies back towards their table. It was proving to be very slow progress. It seemed as though everyone they passed stopped them to exchange words, handshakes and even occasional hugs. It was clear that although these people were almost all Rosie’s employees they were very much family to his newest brother.

Both Carol and Maggie looked happy, if a little embarrassed by all the attention, and were clearly enjoying the brief conversations. Jon too had a wide smile, though Matt noticed that it faded to a rueful grin a few times despite the obvious amusement of the other person. At the closest table, Matt overheard the name Jack and something about an encore before the questioner burst out laughing and Jon lightly clipped his head. 

“That was awesome, Jon,” Matt congratulated his brother and reached out to shake his hand. “You have an amazing voice, especially when you sing with Richie.”

“Thank you,” Jon smiled, taking the hand and pulling Matt in for a quick hug. “I was very nervous, although David and I had practised together a few times.”

“You didn’t need to be,” Matt replied as the two of them stepped back to lean against the wall. “That was quite a performance, from both of you, and here I thought that Richie was the musician. I didn’t realise you were also a singer-songwriter.”

Jon shrugged. “David trained in piano at Juilliard, but neither Richie or I have any formal training. Actually, Richie taught me everything I know.”

“I enjoy both writing and singing and I can play the guitar too, but unlike Richie, the lure of the spotlight doesn’t drive me to stand up there night after night. In another life, maybe we could have fronted a band together...but right here and now, I’m happiest being a father to our kids, managing Rosie’s and leaving the touring to him.”

“I can understand that,” Matt agreed. “You do seem to have a good life here. So, who is Jack?” 

“Jack would be Jack Daniels!” Meg said, holding out the fresh glass of wine she’d brought for Jon, as she joined their conversation. Jon blushed several shades of red and tried to hide his face in his hands before gratefully taking the glass and dropping his free arm across her shoulders. 

“The last time the band played here, Jon joined them for the second set,” Meg started explaining. “By the time he got on stage, he’d drunk a full bottle of Jack and had clearly left his inhibitions somewhere at the bottom of that bottle. His stage performance was definitely X-Rated; so flirty and sexy that it wouldn’t have been out of place on the stage of any strip club.”

“Meg…” Jon tried unsuccessfully to interrupt.

“Hush you,” Meg laughed as she continued the story. “Jon spent the entire set seducing both the audience and Richie, before Richie was dragging _ him _ upstairs for the encores.”

“Encores?” Matt asked.

“Richie and Jon still keep their old flat above the bar. Their after-show performance was loud enough to be heard over the jukebox and got a standing ovation from the remaining bar patrons. They also provided some memorable entertainment for the late-night closing staff.”

“Meg...please...” Jon protested again as Matt joined Meg in laughing at his embarrassment. “I wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh yes you were,” Meg replied. “You got the whole bar hot and horny. I’ve never seen so many couples rushing out of here desperate to get laid.”

“Sounds like quite a night,” Matt commented.

“Oh, it was,” Meg replied. “It will live in Rosie’s infamy for a very long time, but especially for Sylvie and Nick.”

“Huh? Why is that?” Jon asked.

“Didn’t Sylvie let you in on their little secret?” Meg countered. 

“She told us that she is pregnant and due shortly after Nick returns from deployment.”

“And you clearly didn’t do the maths,” Meg grinned. “She and Nick conceived at about the same time you two were giving the closing staff that final encore.”

“Oh, God!” Jon groaned. “I’m never going to be allowed to forget, am I?”

“Not a chance,” Meg laughed. “I gotta go, looks like Richie’s just wrapping up and I promised to help with bar service while the buffet is busy.”

As Meg left, Jon was saved from a further embarrassing conversation when Richie started to address the gathering.

“Thank you! Okay...that’s the end of this set and we’re going to have a break. Before we do, I have a couple of announcements to make.” Richie waited a few seconds for the noise level to drop before continuing. 

“Mikey and his team are going to be bringing out the food shortly, so could I ask those of you with small children to retrieve them and keep them safely out of the way until the service is complete. After that the buffet will be open...please help yourselves and enjoy.”

Jon looked around quickly searching for Seb and Lia. His son was easy to find, sitting at a table where he was playing with Jordan under both Nick and Joan’s watchful eyes. Becoming aware of Jon’s attention Joan indicated that she would keep Seb with her. 

Lia took a little longer to spot. Jon eventually saw her and Storm running around near the front of the stage, waiting for her Papa to come down. Tommy was making his way through the crowded tables towards the girls and Jon was about to follow him when Carol stepped forward.

“I see her Jon,” she said. “Let me get her and you can continue your conversation.”

“Thanks...Mom,” he smiled, returning to stand with Matt out of the way beside the main door as Richie started speaking again.

“Now folks, I’ve got one more announcement today,” Richie continued, “and there is some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that the band and I are going to have to go back out on the road fairly often over the next couple of years.” A rumble of disappointment rolled over the crowded bar. 

“The good news is that it’s because I’ve just signed the contract for our third album.” 

His band had all stopped in surprise before surrounding Richie in celebration as excited cheers rang out around the room, Jon’s among them. Once the noise level dropped sufficiently Richie continued speaking.

“We’re going to finish this tour with a few more gigs and a couple of festivals in the early summer. Then we’ll take a short break before heading back into the studios in October to write and record. Hopefully, the next album will be out around Easter, after which we will be back on the road. Right, that’s it for now. See you after the break.” 

“Did you know about that?” Matt asked Jon.

“No, it was news to me too,” Jon replied, beaming with pride, “although I saw Richie going into the office with Phil, Hugh and Tico. I did wonder what they were discussing.”

“It’s a good thing, though, right?” Matt asked. “I mean...he’s building his reputation around the country.”

“Oh yeah, it’s great news. He’s been hoping for this for months and I’m so proud of him...it’s just...difficult being left behind.” Matt watched as a wave of sadness crossed Jon’s face. 

“When the kids were little we’d travel with him, but now Seb has started school we can’t do that so easily. I guess I’m going to have to learn to live with being apart more and more often.”

“Jon,” Matt spoke quietly to his oldest brother. “Do you really think that after all the two of you have been through together that Richie would, or could, leave you behind? I’m just starting my journey with Ronnie, but I look at the two of you and I can only hope that we will find that same connection.”

“I guess,” Jon looked a little less unhappy. “It’s just...hard…and I….”

“Hey guys, can I get either of you a celebratory drink?” Nick’s bright voice broke in, lifting the mood. Jon had been too involved in swirling the remainder of his drink around and listening to Matt to notice Nick’s approach.

“Another glass of wine, thanks, Nick,” Jon replied, forcing a brighter tone back to his voice.

“What, no Jack?” Nick grinned as Jon buried his head in his hand again shoulders beginning to shake with suppressed laughter as he did. “I thought you might be needing something stronger after you dropped that little bombshell earlier.”

“Not today,” Jon replied once he managed to calm down a little. “I’ve got the kids and to be honest, I’ve sworn off Jack for a while...the morning after was...rather memorable!”

“That good, huh?” Nick laughed.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jon winced in memory, before smiling cheekily at Nick. “Though at least my hangover only lasted twenty-four hours. I gather you got a second life sentence.”

“Yeah...one little show with Sylvie watching you and Richie, and that was it.” Nick shrugged and grinned back unrepentantly. “At least the timing will work out nicely, Sylvie’s due date is about a month after I get back from deployment.”

“You’re in the military?” Matt asked.

“Yeah…I’m an engineer in the army. I ship out this week for six months.”

“Thanks for your service, man,” Matt reached out his hand to shake Nick’s but was stopped by Jon.

“Before you do that I guess I’d better make the formal introductions,” Jon smiled. “Matt, Nick and Sylvie are family friends and their son, Jordan, is Seb’s best friend at school. Nick, you’ve probably already guessed, but Matt here, is not just a family friend, he’s my half brother.”

The two men shook hands as Nick commented, “Once Jon introduced Carol and Maggie, I suspected you might be related. I saw you talking to them both earlier.”

“Yeah...I’m the youngest of Carol’s three children,” Matt replied. “Tony couldn’t make it today.”

“That’s a shame,” Nick replied. “As Sylvie and I discovered, Rosie’s parties are not easily forgotten.”

“So where is the infamous Sylvie?” Matt asked.

“When Richie is playing, there’s only one place she’ll be found...fangirling down by the stage,” Nick laughed. “Though I did notice she wasn’t the only one today.”

“Ah...so that was Sylvie,” Matt replied. “The teenager with her would be Becca, my...no, _ our _ cousin. Maggie’s daughter.” Matt smiled at Jon. “It’s gonna take time to get used to thinking in those terms.”

“I know what you mean,” Jon grinned. “But I thought you’d be down there with dancing with them...fanboy.”

“Don’t need to man. This is the closest to the stage I’ve ever managed to get,” Matt replied, totally unashamedly. “Mind you next time Richie plays Florida I’ll be fighting my way to the box office for those front row tickets.”

“I’ll make sure to give you an early heads up when he comes your way,” Jon laughed.

“Uh oh, it looks like Sylvie is on her way and I promised her I’d have a drink ready,” Nick said. “Matt...drink?”

Matt held up his bottle “Another of these, please. Thanks, Nick.”

As Nick made his way towards the bar Matt noticed that Jon looked a little uncomfortable again. “Jon?” he prompted. “What’s up?”

“I guess I feel a bit of an idiot,” he mumbled, shuffling his feet a little. “Did I actually admit in front of a doctor that I drank heavily enough to have a really bad hangover?”

Matt couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. “You have gotta be joking! Medical students, quite rightly, have a reputation as some of the worst party animals around. Junior doctors aren’t much better...we just have to make sure we do it on our rare days off. Doctors don’t get old and sensible until they’ve been in the job a lot longer than I have...and sometimes not even then.”

“Really?” Jon asked.

“Definitely!” Matt confirmed. “In fact, the first time I met you I was still recovering from the session I’d had with Tony.” Matt gave a rueful grin before continuing. “I flew up to stay with him the same day Mom told him everything.” 

“That night the two of us drowned his sorrows with a couple of full bottles of spirits, plus whatever else we could find. I’m not really sure what we were drinking but I do know that the following day was not fun. Tony lives in a very small apartment in Manhattan, and the two of us spent most of that Sunday fighting over timeshare of his tiny little bathroom.”

Jon started to say something about the similarly cramped conditions upstairs in the loft when the main entry door beside him shook from the outside. After another rattle, there was a loud knock on the solid wood.

“Wonder who that could be,” Jon said to Matt. “We checked everyone was here before we locked the door, and there’s a big enough notice stating that we’re closed.”

“There’s always someone who can’t read, or who assumes that the information doesn’t apply to them,” Matt replied with a grin.

Another, harder, knock rattled the door in its frame.

“Okay, okay,” Jon grumped, as he turned to the door. “I guess I’d better see who it is and tell them to fuck off...politely, of course.”

Matt watched as Jon threw back the large top catch. He pulled the door open and said, “I’m sorry but this is a private party, invited guests only,” Jon explained a little abruptly. “Rosie’s will reopen on Saturday.”

“I...I...know…” Matt heard the unwelcome intruder stutter under Jon’s unflinching gaze. “I’m...well...I guess...I was invited.”

Standing beside Jon, Matt suddenly recognised the very familiar voice. Pushing gently past Jon he eyed the embarrassed man, who was nervously shuffling his feet on the doorstep.

“Tony!”

“Hey, Matty,” the stranger replied with slightly more confidence in his voice.

“What are you doing here? You told me you weren’t coming!” Matt asked incredulously.

“Well...I did say that if you gave me a call I’d come and get you…” Tony smiled faintly at his younger brother. “So you called and...umm...well...here I am.”

Matt reached out his hand and, as Tony stepped inside to take it, he pulled him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you, bro. Thank you...thank you for coming. It’ll mean the world to Mom.”

Behind him, Matt became aware that a rather shell shocked looking Jon had somehow managed to close the door and relock the catch. Releasing his hold on Tony, Matt studied each of his brothers. 

Jon was staring at Tony with a mixture of curiosity and hope on his face. Tony’s expression had gone from polite interest to sudden recognition as he realised just who was standing beside Matt.

“Jon, this is your brother Tony,” Matt started the almost unnecessary introductions. “Tony, this is _ our _ older brother, Jon.”

Matt watched the two men eye each other warily before Jon reached out a hesitant hand. Tony stepped forward to take Jon’s hand in his own as Matt’s older brothers shared their first uncertain handshake.

~*~

Richie was still on stage, reorganising some equipment for their next set when the opening of the front door caught his attention. He stood absently coiling a guitar lead and watched Jon talk to someone hidden by the door, as the hustle of dinner service at the end of the bar happened around him. 

When he saw Matt pull the stranger into his embrace and Jon lock the door behind him, Richie instinctively knew who it was. He frantically looked for Carol, finding her waiting for him at the side of the stage with Lia.

“Carol! Come up here...quickly!” Richie said, beckoning her over and helping her up onto the stage, taking Lia from her as she moved to his side. “Look! At the main door...is that who I think it is?”

“Oh!” Carol gasped softly. “Tony! Richie, it’s Tony.”

“I had a feeling…,” he said, giving her a one-armed hug as Lia clung to his neck.

They both watched as Jon and Tony shook hands. Richie saw Jon’s face transform into a smile bright enough to light up the city as the two men finally embraced with their younger brother watching on.

“My three boys...” Carol cried, “finally together!”


	28. Welcome To The Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Richie Sambora and his band had announced that their last gig of the current tour would take place in Miami, tickets sold out almost immediately. None of the group of friends had managed to buy tickets, so they were very surprised when Matt announced that he had been successful in obtaining the eight tickets they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lovely readers...we're coming to the end. 
> 
> Just one more chapter to go after this one. 
> 
> I do hope you like it. 
> 
> Love J💕💕💕

** _July - Miami, Florida_ **

Matt and Ronnie hurried through the milling crowd to the main door of the theatre, where they were late meeting their group of friends, who all worked at the General Hospital. They were deliberately aiming not to be early, but several hold-ups meant that they had arrived later than originally planned.

When Richie Sambora and his band had announced that their last gig of the current tour would take place in Miami, tickets sold out almost immediately. None of the group of friends had managed to buy tickets, so they were very surprised when Matt announced that he had been successful in obtaining the eight tickets they needed.

“Hi Matt,” called Steve. “We were beginning to wonder if you were coming.”

“Sorry,” Matt replied as they joined the others. “The traffic was bad and the parking lot was really busy.”

“Well as long as you have those tickets, it doesn’t matter,” commented Ben.

“I need to collect them from the box office,” Matt replied. “Why don’t you check out the merchandise while I fetch them?” The main group moved off towards the crowded concession stand.”

“I’ll go with them, Matty,” Ronnie murmured quietly. “I need a new T-shirt, and I’m sure Richie will be glad of the money to pay for those Disney tickets for Seb and Lia.”

“Hush,” Matt grinned at her, dropping a kiss to her nose. “No spoilers!”

Matt made his way to the box office and after showing his drivers licence collected a large envelope with his name printed on the front. Opening the top he found the eight tickets and also the promised backstage passes for the group. Removing the tickets, he hid the passes in his pocket before rejoining his friends as they happily compared their purchases.

“Got them,” he said waving the perforated cards in the air.

“Yes! Let’s get in there!” Kate, Steve’s girlfriend whooped, almost bouncing in excitement. “They’re starting soon. Where are we sitting?”

“Main stalls,” Matt replied. “We need to go in by the far right door.”

The group made their way into the appropriate queue. After a couple of minutes' wait, Matt showed their tickets to the usher, who led the group past the already crowded seats to the barrier separating the front three rows from the main seating area. Opening it she led the group down to the front row.

“Your seats are numbers A18 to A25,” she smiled “Please enjoy the show.”

“Matt,” gasped Susie. “How did you get the front row?”

“You can thank Mom for that,” he replied. “I told you that she knew someone in New Jersey who is a friend of the band.”

“Yeah...but...front row, Matt?” Joe replied as he settled Susie into her seat. “I wasn’t expecting that. Must be someone important.”

Matt heaved a sigh of relief as he was saved from the further explanation by the dimming of the main theatre lights. The backing track cut in and the stage lights came up a little, awaiting the arrival of the support band. 

~*~

** _Earlier that year..._ **

After New Year, Simon gave Richie the itinerary for the final leg of the tour before they hit the studio again. He’d taken Richie’s request to finish off in Miami into account so that they could vacation with Carol, Matt and Ronnie for a week or so. Simon had also organised for HeyMan! executives, accountants and a few A&R guys to attend one of the previous week’s shows with a more business-skewed afterparty, allowing the final night to be a party for the band’s families.

“Babe…,” Jon said one night after the itinerary came out. “Why don’t we make it a big family vacation? All the parents and siblings, kids...the works. Maybe stay a week or two down there so that Mom can show Seb and Lia off?”

“Whatcha got planned, Cowboy?” Richie asked, stopping what he was doing to listen.

“Well...what if we find a couple of villas and bring everyone down with us?” Jon suggested. “We can hit Disney World with David and Amber and the kids. Mom will be stoked to have Seb and Lia for a while, too. Mom and Dad and your Mom deserve a holiday for all the shit that’s gone down over the past decade.”

“I mean...we’ll be on the road with you anyway, since it’s summer vacation,” Jon explained, unnecessarily, “so why not invite everyone else down?”

“I like it,” Richie nodded. “I’ll see what Simon can swing in regards to the accommodation and flights. He’ll probably be able to write off a good portion of it for tax purposes if he does it through the business.”

Richie spoke with Simon the next day and got the ball rolling. They didn’t tell a soul until all the plans were in place and the official paperwork was sent to them from the office. 

They broke the surprise to Sebastian and Lia first, which made them jump and race around the house for the rest of the evening.

“Well, that went well,” Richie chuckled later that night after the children had finally worn themselves out.

“At least we have something for Lia to aim for to get her toilet-trained too,” Jon said. “No diapers allowed at Disney World was a genius idea, Mookie.”

“I thought so,” he grinned. “So who do we tell first tomorrow? The parents or David’s lot?”

“David and Amber, definitely,” Jon nodded. “We can’t let Seb be the only excited kid going to school on Monday morning.”

As predicted, the Rashbaum kids were just as excited about the vacation as their cousins when Jon and Richie had visited the next day.

Jon handed an envelope to Amber as they sat having coffee and cake that Amber had magically whipped up. 

“What’s this?” she asked, looking between Jon and Richie as the cousins all played in the rumpus room.

“Just open it,” Jon said, settling back in his seat, sending Richie a quick grin.

David peered over Amber’s shoulder as they both read the page.

“Miami? Two weeks?” Amber exclaimed in surprise, happy tears spilling down her face. “Is-is this real?”

“Yeah...well, it might be hard to take the kids to Disney World from up here,” Jon replied. “Check the other page.” He enjoyed watching their faces when they read that entry to the theme park had been organised.

“We’re bringing everyone down,” Richie said. “Simon’s cut a deal on everything and he’s reaping the tax benefits from it...so win-win. We wanted to say thank you to everyone and what better way than down in Miami for the last gig. It will also allow Jonny time to catch up with Carol, too.”

“You’re the first to know, this time, by the way,” Richie added. “The parents are next on the list to tell.”

“Guys...I don’t know what to say,” David said. “You didn’t need to do this, ya know?!”

“We know,” Jon smiled, “but we wanted to. Just say thank-you and organise your time off, brother. Now...call your kids in and tell them what’s happening. Seb and Lia are probably bursting to tell them. They were sworn to secrecy.”

As expected, the Rashbaum kids had an equally excited reaction before smothering their uncles in thank-you hugs and kisses, almost pulling them off their chairs..

Jon rang Flo and Eddie from David’s and told them to meet them at their place that afternoon for dinner and Richie did the same for Joan, except that he would do the driving since Joan had recently had surgery on her wrist and couldn’t drive.

“Dad! Can we do it now?!” Sebastian pleaded as soon as dessert was finished. He and Lia had bolted through their dinner so that they could give their grandparents the presents.

Jon looked at Richie, who was stacking the dishwasher after Sebastian and Lia had helped clear the table. “They’ve done their chores, Cowboy.”

“Okay...,” Jon nodded to his children, “you know where they are.” They raced off as the adults retired into the living room.

“Li-Li that’s for Grandma,” Jon heard from the master bedroom. “I’ve got Nana and Pop’s.”

“What’s going on, Jon?” Flo asked.

“The kids have a present for you all,” he replied cryptically as he sipped on his coffee.

“‘Kay!” Lia giggled before they both came running out brandishing two envelopes with balloons attached to them. Lia climbed carefully up onto Joan’s lap as Richie came in and sat with Jon on the cushions, after finishing the dishes. Sebastian pushed his way between Flo and Eddie after handing the envelope over.

“Open it, Ganma,” Lia said, turning the envelope over for Joan.

“I’m trying, sweetheart, but my hand is sore,” Joan said, handing Lia the envelope with her good hand. “Will you help me?”

“‘Kay!” her granddaughter said and started tearing the envelope open just as Flo and Eddie got theirs open and started reading.

“Oh my!” Flo exclaimed.

“Miami?” Joan gasped after finally getting to read everything. “Oh, Richard. Your father always wanted to visit there.”

“I know, Ma,” Richie smiled, softly. “Maybe you might see a nice little apartment down there?”

“Oh...I don’t know. How could I leave you all here?” she replied, hugging Lia to her.

“Mom? Dad?” Jon said.

“You didn’t have to spend your hard-earned money on us, boys,” Flo chided gently. “We could pay our own way.”

“Your mom is right, Jon. We can pay our own way. This has to be costing a bundle,” Eddie added.

“Mom! We know we didn’t _ have _ to,” Jon replied. 

“We wanted to, Flo,” Richie chimed in, leaning in against Jon. “You’ve _ all _ been there for us over the years. We want to show our appreciation for that support. It’s time to kick back and put your feet up for a while. Besides, it’s not costing as much as you think, Eddie. Simon’s running it through his office.”

“So pack your hats, sunscreen and bathing suits,” Jon grinned. “Oh, and maybe some walking shoes if you’re joining us at Disney World.”

“Dad...won’t they need more clothes than that? I don’t think you can wear bathing suits to Disney World,” Seb said, frowning slightly.

The adults looked at each other in surprise for a moment, trying to hide their amusement as Jon replied with, “Yeah, buddy. They’ll need more clothes than that. God, you’re precious, baby.”

“Daaaad!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Jon held his hands up in surrender as Sebastian launched himself at Jon for a mock wrestle.

~*~

Looking along the front row Matt saw many empty seats, though midway along Maggie and Jack sat with a very excited Becca. Alongside them, Tony, who had brought his new flame that he’d yet to meet, looked a little uncomfortable and out of place, but he was clearly trying to get into the spirit of things and not to spoil the night for anyone else. Jon, Seb and Lia had flown down a few days earlier to meet up with Richie and the band so they could travel in the bus to the last couple of gigs as they used to. The rest of the family had flown into Miami the previous day.

They had all been clued in on Matt’s little surprise and told not to acknowledge him when they saw him. Matt guessed the vacant seats were those for his Mom and the other grandparents, who would probably only come out from backstage whilst Richie’s band were playing

At the furthest end of the row, David and Amber sat with their three children, all of whom were wearing ear defenders. There was access to the backstage area just beside them, which Matt suspected they would be using if the evening proved too long or too noisy for the kids. 

Jon, Seb and Lia were not around, but Matt thought that they were most likely to stay backstage and watch from the side, if at all. It would be very late for the littlest ones by the time Richie and the band took the stage at around 9 pm. 

The backing track approached its climax and the support band took their places on stage. There was a smattering of polite applause and a few scattered cheers, most notably from a small group sitting right behind Matt, who he assumed were their friends and family.

Bluesknot was a local band that, although unknown to most of the audience, Matt had heard once or twice around the pub scene. Matt had felt rather honoured when Richie had called to ask if he knew them and for his opinion, before engaging them as his support band at this final gig of the tour.

Fifty minutes later it was a very different situation. Bluesknot had more than proved themselves, getting most of the theatre on their feet singing along with the choruses and the few covers they had included. Matt cheered along with the rest, as the obviously delighted band took a few pictures in front of what was in all likelihood their largest audience to date. The crowd was certainly getting their money’s worth tonight.

Several of Matt’s group wandered out of the theatre, taking advantage of the break in proceedings to buy drinks or more merchandise. Matt himself preferred to simply observe the well-rehearsed removal of Bluesknot’s speakers and kit which, since they didn’t have a keyboard player, was a fairly quick process. 

Tovan’s drum riser and Paul’s keyboard racks were already in place at the back of the stage, so once Bluesknot had cleared the stage, it was a relatively easy operation to move Richie’s guitars, a couple of Mike’s basses and the various microphones into place.

Once the stage was set Matt turned his attention back to the crowd. He quickly noticed that his Mom, Flo and Eddie had taken their seats alongside the rest of his family, though there was still no sign of Joan. David and Amber were now missing, but he guessed that they had taken the kids backstage for the duration of the break. There were vacant seats in the centre of the row, which Matt realised were probably for Jon, Seb and Lia. He hoped that they might be able to stay awake long enough to at least see a few minutes of their Papa’s performance.

Promptly on time at five to nine, Matt heard Richie’s cue track kick in and the background noise level in the theatre rose dramatically. It was obvious that many of the audience were familiar with Richie’s opening track and were already getting excited. 

With just a minute or so to go until Richie and the band would take the stage a small group entered from the backstage area. Matt watched as David and Amber took their seats with their kids. Behind them was Richie’s manager Simon and his family, and the several other members of the band’s families including Paul’s now obviously very pregnant wife. Finally, Joan walked in holding Seb’s hand, Jon following, with Lia riding on his hip. They made their way to the vacant seats at the centre of the row.

“Oooh look,” he heard Kate say to Steve. “Aren’t they cute? Do you think they are Richie’s kids?”

Matt had to agree that Lia, in particular, did look really cute in her princess pink ear defenders. Seb wore plain dark ones, clearly considering seven to be too old to wear one of the many kiddie designs.

“Of course they are, silly,” Susie piped up from the other side of Steve. “I thought everyone knew that Richie has two children...and that gorgeous blonde must be his husband, Jon.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” Kate replied a little wistfully. “I guess it’s true...the good ones are always gay, or taken.”

“Hey, what am I then?” Steve asked her with a non too gentle poke in the ribs.

“Taken,” Kate laughed, giving him a peck on the lips. “Very taken.”

Any reply Steve might have wanted to make was drowned out as the cue track came to an end and the band took their places to an eruption of cheers and applause.

“Good evening, Miami”, Richie acknowledged the cheers and the band launched straight into _ Made in America _ followed by _ Ballad of Youth _ and _ I'll Always Walk Beside You _. Even during these first few tracks, several of the more enthusiastic fans were up on their feet dancing, Kate and Susie among them. 

At the end of the three songs, Richie waited for the applause to die down before stepping up to speak to the audience.“Okay, folks, we’d like to thank you all for coming out to join us at this, our last gig of the current tour.” Richie had to wait again for the noise level to drop before he could continue. 

“In particular I want to welcome a couple of special young guests sitting right here in front of me,” he pointed and waved to Seb and Lia. “Since this is already a very late night for them, I hope you’ll indulge me if I dedicate these next two songs to them. This is _ That’s My Daughter _ by _ Peter Blegved _ and _ Beautiful Boy _ by _ John Lennon _.”

Along with most of the audience Matt smiled as he watched Richie sing the two tracks almost entirely to his children. During the applause, Richie walked around his mic stand and knelt at the front of the stage. Jon stood up and lifted Lia straight into her Papa’s waiting arms before placing Seb on the stage beside them. 

The audience cheered even louder and Michelle stepped forward with a camera. It took some careful maneuvering and a swift save from Jon standing below them, but eventually Richie, Seb and Lia were all safely positioned around Richie’s favourite guitar and, with the cheering audience in the background, Michelle took several quick photographs.

Jon reached up and helped Seb jump down to floor level, where Eddie stood up and took his hand. Michelle took Richie’s guitar for him as he gave Lia a final kiss and handed her back to Jon. There was a moment of silent communication between the two men, before Richie quickly turned his back on the audience, swiped a hand across his eyes and took his strat back from Michelle. By the time he turned around again, his professional musician demeanour was firmly back in place.

“Now I’m sure you’ve all heard of a little British band called the Beatles,” Richie was interrupted by the crowd’s loud agreement. “One of my earliest memories was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room at my parents’ house and looking up at the black-and-white TV set and watching The Beatles on The Ed Sullivan Show. Remember that, Ma?”

Richie looked down and waved to his mother who blew him a kiss in return.

"I was five years old and I remember thinking, 'Wow! That's what I want to do.' I know it sounds absurd - most five-year-old boys say they want to be firemen or policemen or baseball players, or even the president. Not me. I wanted to be one of The Beatles.”

“Anyways...these are a few of my favourite Beatles tracks.”

Richie launched into _ Golden Slumbers _ , during which Eddie grabbed Lia’s bag and led Seb toward the backstage area. Jon settled Lia more comfortably on his hip before heading slowly for the exit, as if reluctant to leave. David also stood up and, taking Lily’s hand, joined Jon as they disappeared backstage with the younger children, just as Richie hit the change into _ Carry That Weight _.

Over the next hour and a half or more, Richie played a combination of his own tracks and some more of his favourite covers. Most of the audience was singing along and dancing to the livelier tracks and the applause just seemed to get louder and louder. Matt saw David return to his family about twenty minutes after he had left before Amber took a clearly exhausted Gabby backstage half an hour later. Other family members were retreating as their children got too tired. David and Colton remained until the end of the main set but also disappeared backstage before the encores.

As the last notes of _ Rosie _ finished the gig, the theatre erupted in applause and cheers. Richie and the band took their places at the front of the stage. Richie and Mike tossed several used picks out into the crowd whilst Tovan rather more carefully threw a pair of drum sticks. Particularly loud yelling from the group at the other end of the second row attracted Matt’s attention where most of the band’s families were gathered together. Richie must have really pulled out the stops for this family celebration. 

Finally, Richie and the band left the stage. Matt and his friends collected their belongings and Matt quietly found the passes he had been hiding.

“That was…” Susie hesitated, struggling for the right word, “amazing!”

“No, it was brilliant, fabulous, stupendous,” Kate replied, still bouncing in place. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“Well it doesn’t have to yet,” Steve commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go out for a drink somewhere.”

“Why not? Only Ronnie has to work tomorrow and she’s on a late shift,” Ben agreed happily. “How about Rusty’s?” he asked.

“Oh come on Ben,” Mark groaned. “We always go there after work. We need somewhere a bit more lively tonight.”

“How about one of the clubs?” Susie suggested. “I hear there’s a new one that opened last week.”

“And that will be far too busy. We’d have to queue for ages,” Joe sighed. “Anyone have any better ideas?”

“I do,” Matt spoke up, winking at Ronnie. Grinning widely, he held up the eight passes and asked, “How about we join the party backstage?”

~*~

** _After-Party_ **

“Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?” Simon’s abrupt voice broke into the nervous conversation being held in the small group. 

Matt and his friends were standing in the backstage party feeling rather lost. When Matt had produced the passes they had been ecstatic, but now they weren’t so sure. 

Less than thirty minutes after the band had left the stage they found themselves standing in a large room, crowded with distinctly unfriendly strangers. What attention they had received had been in the form of quick inquisitive glances or an occasional outright nosy stare. They hadn’t even been offered a drink and none of them had yet felt able to push their way through to the bar on the opposite side of the room.

“Hold on...we’ve got passes,” Matt replied defensively as he shifted slightly ensuring his back was against the wall, so he could see the rest of the room.

Simon pushed his way into the centre of the group deliberately forcing the others to turn round to see what was happening between the two men. 

“Show me them,” Simon said, with a _ give-me _ hand gesture. 

Matt held out his pass for Simon’s inspection. He took the pass from Matt’s hand and, turning it over several times, studied it carefully from all angles.“They don’t look legit to me...where did you get them?” 

“No, they’re real. I collected them from the box office tonight.” 

“This isn’t a real pass so it has to be a forgery,” Simon stated rudely. “You can’t use these fakes here, so you can just turn around and leave now!” Simon made shooing motions towards the exit.

“Damn it...they _ are _real!” Matt stood his ground and growled back. Across the room, he saw Jon moving quietly towards the group with Richie following close behind. Noticing Matt’s attention, Jon put his finger to his lips and gave him a quick thumbs up.

“We’re not here to cause trouble,” Matt continued raising his voice and ensuring as he did that the attention of the group was still on him. Around the room, conversations were quickly fading out as if, sensing the rising tensions, everyone was turning their attention to the disturbance.

“Come on Matt. It doesn’t matter. Let’s go,” Ben stepped in front of Matt, trying to calm his angry friend and prevent an embarrassing scene. “We don’t want to get ourselves thrown out.”

“Yeah Matt...it’s not worth it,” Mark added, quickly stepping forward to put his hand on Matt’s arm. It was quite a shock to see his usually unflappable friend getting this annoyed. Matt was known as the calm, quiet doctor who was frequently sent to deal with the most obnoxious drunk patients and relatives. “Let’s go and find somewhere else to enjoy the evening.”

Matt shook the arm off and stated, “No! We came for a drink and maybe to meet Richie. I dunno about the rest of you, but I’m sure as hell gonna at least get that goddamn drink.”

“I would leave before I call security!” Simon ordered, this time giving Matt a push toward the door. 

“What’s going on Simon? Who are these people?” Jon interrupted calmly, pushing a gap between Kate and Susie as he made his way into the middle of the group.

“Just some worthless nobodies with forged passes, Jon,” Simon replied coldly. ”Nothing you or Richie need to worry about.”

“No one is worthless, or a nobody, Simon,” Richie’s familiar voice spoke as he slipped into the gap in the bemused semi-circle of friends, and dropped an arm around Kate and Susie’s shoulders. “Are they...Matt? Isn't it about time you introduced us to your friends?”

The group stood in stunned silence as Matt’s angry demeanour instantly disappeared to be replaced with a sudden wicked grin. “Jon, Richie...these are my colleagues from the General Hospital, Steve and Kate, Joe and Susie and the two reprobates over here are Ben and Mark.” He indicated each in turn before throwing his own arm over Jon’s shoulder. 

“Guys, this is my oldest brother, Jon Bongiovi, and that,” he laughed and pointed at Richie, who had a wide smile on his face and two stunned ladies under his arms, “is my brother-in-law, Richie Sambora!”

“You mean…we...you...?” Mark started to ask but was interrupted by laughter and a few cheers from the crowded room.

“You’ve been well and truly set up,” Simon replied as he tried not to laugh at the shocked faces around him. “Everyone here is family or close friends of the bands. They were all clued in on what was happening and were playing along. Oh, by the way, I’m Richie’s road manager, Simon, since your ape of a friend over there forgot to introduce me.”

“Who’re you calling an ape?” Matt managed to get out between laughs.

“That would be you, _ little _ brother,” Jon smirked, looking up at his taller sibling.

“Ape is too tame of a word,” Susie chuckled. “I thought we were your friends, Matty. How long have you and Ronnie been keeping this secret for?”

“Remember all that time off that I had to beg, borrow and steal late last year?” he replied. “Since about then. What a ride that was?!”

“You did come back almost walking on air,” Steve said. “Katie and I thought you and Ronnie might have gone off and got hitched. But then someone said they saw you at work,” he said to Ronnie.

“And my finger is still wedding band free,” Ronnie said, holding up her left hand.

“When are you gonna do something about that, Matt?” Richie teased.

“Do you know a good band who might be available for the reception?” Matt shot back quickly with a grin.

“Ouch!” Richie hissed, clutching at his chest. “Cowboy, you gonna let him talk to me that way?”

“Hey, he’s fucking bigger than you and I put together,” Jon chuckled. “Sorry, babe.”

“Well, come on then,” Simon invited, “the party is this way and I guarantee that we won’t bite.”

As Simon led the still slightly stunned group toward the serving area they were welcomed by a crowd of now friendly faces. 

~*~

Matt had become the legend amongst his friends from that night as everyone welcomed his work friends into the gathering and a good night was had by all.

One by one, however, people had started to leave. David and Amber took their three sleepy children back to the villa, even though Colton wanted to stay and hang out with his uncles. Eddie, Flo and Joan followed very shortly after them, citing tiredness and ringing ears even though they had been wearing in-ear protection. Eddie and Flo offered to take Sebastian and Lia with them to sleep in their villa for the night.

“You two boys have fun. Celebrate with Richie,” Eddie said. “Between the three of us, I think we can deal with two sleepy grandchildren.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jon hugged his father, then the two mothers before settling Sebastian and Lia into car seats in the rental van. He and Richie could catch a cab back at the end of the night.

Jack and Maggie, who were driving Carol home as they were staying with her, were the next to leave. Becca had begged Matt to be able to stay with him and get a ride back to Carol’s when they left.

“Please, Mom!” she pleaded. 

Maggie looked at Jack and sighed, before turning back to Becca, “You stay with Matt and Ronnie and no alcohol! Matty Blake, you look after your cousin!”

“What about the rest of us?” Tony joked, nudging Jon with a wink. “Don’t you trust your other nephews, Aunt Maggie? What about Richie?”

“He’s the least trustworthy,” Tovan grinned as he passed by and heard the comment..

“Hey!” Richie protested. “Asshole!”

“See, Mom?!” Becca grinned. “I got _ all _ my cousins looking out for me!”

“She’ll be fine, Mags,” Carol smiled. “Becca, I’ll leave the key in the usual hiding spot. Matt knows where that is.”

“Thanks, Aunt Carol,” Becca grinned and hugged her aunt.

The party eventually wound down a couple of hours later. Matt’s friends thanked Richie and Jon profusely for the tickets and the party as Richie and the rest of the band signed all their purchases for them before they left. Tovan and Michelle, Paul and Michael were flying home the next day with Simon and all their families. The tour bus would stay to shuttle the vacationing family to Orlando for their side trip to DisneyWorld before leaving to travel back to New Jersey, taking all their remaining equipment back home.

Eventually, there were only the three brothers and Richie talking around one table while Becca, Ronnie and Laura, Tony’s girlfriend, were at another across the room. Becca was pumping Ronnie on her nursing career. Laura was an intern at a law firm that Tony had met in a professional capacity one night. Sparks had flown and the two had quickly become inseparable.

“How’s work going, Tony?” Jon asked.

“It’s going okay,” his brother answered. “It will be interesting in the next twelve months, though.”

“Why’s that?”

Tony took a sip of his beer before answering. “One of the partners announced that he’s been diagnosed with cancer. Depending on how the treatment goes will determine the hierarchy of the firm,” he said. “Though it might mean a promotion for me...I just hate the thought of it coming from someone else’s bad fortune.”

“Do you know what it is? Matt asked. “I might be able to give you an idea of prognosis.”

“Pancreatic,” he sighed. “Somehow I don’t think I’ll be needing the information, kiddo. From what I know, it’s not good.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t sound promising,” Matt nodded. “Median survival is around five months and usually only around seven per cent reach that five-year mark. Sorry, bro.”

“We were already undergoing a change of leadership since the senior partner announced his intention to retire last year. We’ve only just recruited a new junior partner to replace him.” Tony idly swirled his beer as he spoke. “Since this last announcement that retirement will be delayed until we know what the outcome of treatment will be. It’s very possible that by this time next year we could have lost two of the most senior partners and be recruiting another junior.”

“So...how does that affect your career?” Jon asked. “Mom said at one stage you thought you might go into politics. Is that still on the cards?”

“Eh...it used to be a priority,” he shrugged and looked over to Laura and smiled fondly. “But not so much anymore. I have different plans for something outside of law now. Laura is...schooling me on how the foster and adoption systems work since that’s her specialty. We have a few ideas for...improvements within the firm should either of us rise high enough up through the ranks.”

“Now that,” Jon raised his glass, “is something to drink to, brother.” The three brothers touched their drinks together in salute and drank to Tony’s words.

Richie sat with his arm around the back of Jon’s chair, listening to the brothers’ talk. He was silently taking it all in, completely in awe of their similarities even though they’d been raised within totally different circumstances.

“You’re quiet, Richie,” Tony said.

“Hmm, sorry,” Richie said. “I either go one of two ways after a show.”

“He’s either bouncing off the walls as Lia does,” Jon grinned at his husband, “or he falls in a heap. Whichever way...it usually means bed.”

Richie waggled his eyebrows at Jon and laughed. “You know exactly the right way to put me to sleep, Cowboy.”

“Umm…hello…,” Matt snickered, “impressionable younger brothers here.”

“What?! You want us to give your ladies some pointers?” Richie deadpanned. “We’re happy to do a demonstration, are-.”

“Stop! That’s enough, Mookie,” Jon chuckled.

“You gonna spank me if I don’t, Cowboy?” Richie leered, pulling Jon to his lap.

“And...that’s our cue to leave, I think,” Tony said, smacking Matt on the arm, starting to stand. “Ladies? Ready to head back to the Hotel De Blake?!”

“Shh!” Laura cautioned and pointed to Becca who was asleep, propped up on her hand as though she’d fallen asleep mid-conversation.

“Well, I’m not carrying her!” Tony said.

“I gave up carrying her when she was half her age,” Matt added, standing and walking over to where Becca dozed. He bent close to his cousin and neighed really loudly close to her ear. The young girl startled so badly, she tumbled to the floor. 

“What the fuck, Matt!” she yelped as everyone tried to hide their amusement. “You’re such an asshole.”

“You’re only just figuring that out, Becs?” Tony grinned and held his hand out to his cousin. “Also...I’m gonna tell Aunt Maggie that you can swear like a trooper, little girl.”

“Ugh! I hate you both,” Becca grumbled but accepted his hand to get up off the floor.

“But we love you, little cousin,” Matt said, hugging her in apology.

“Quit it with the _ little _stuff, huh?” she replied, landing a good thump to Matt’s ribs. She turned to Jon and Richie, who was quietly laughing at the antics as they snuggled on the one chair. “Are you sure you want to have these two as brothers, Jon?”

“I’m looking forward to it, actually,” Jon said, pushing himself from Richie’s lap and joining his family, “and having you as my cousin.” He wrapped his arms around Becca’s neck and kissed her hair. “Now...go home...get some sleep.”

“Ugh...you’re just as bossy as they are,” the teenager said but hugged him just a little tighter before letting go.

“How are you two getting back to the resort?” Matt asked.

“Simon organised a car service before he left,” Richie said, finally pulling himself from his seat to join the rest. “I just gotta make a call. We’ll be fine. Who’s driving?”

“I am,” Ronnie put up her hand, twirling the car keys around her finger. “I’m working this afternoon, so I drew the short straw.”

“Drive safe then,” Richie replied, leaning heavily on Jon.

“Thanks for everything, Rich,” Matt said, shaking his brother-in-law’s hand. “For the tickets, the party and for playing along with my prank.”

“No problem, Matt,” he replied. “You’ll get some mileage out of that for a while, no doubt.”

“Fuck, yeah!” Matt exclaimed happily. “We’ll catch up at Mom’s after you get back from Orlando, Jon?!”

“Yeah, man,” Jon nodded.

Goodbyes were said and promises made for the mentioned get together, leaving Jon and Richie standing in the hospitality room, finally alone even though there was staff still bustling around outside, breaking down the staging and cleaning up.

Jon started wandering around the room stacking glasses and transferring them to the bar.

“You know you don’t have to do that here, babe,” Richie said, digging for his phone.

Jon stopped and looked at the glasses in his hands, “Huh! I didn’t even realise I was doing it,” he replied as he placed the last of them on the bar. He moved over to Richie and wound himself around his husband as he organised their ride back to the resort.

“Car will be here in about ten minutes,” Richie said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. “Let’s get our stuff and wait outside. I’ll let you take me to bed when we get back to the villa.”

“You’ll let me, huh?” Jon grinned. “So very generous of you, Mookie.”

“Since we have the place to ourselves tonight...or this morning, technically,” he replied, placing a soft kiss on Jon’s mouth, “I can be generous until the sun comes up.”

“Hmm, I like the sounds of that,” Jon sighed, happily. “Let’s go home, Mookie.”

They let themselves into their quiet villa about half an hour later as the sky dipped into its inky blackness right before the dawn. Jon led his weary husband into the bedroom and silently undressed him before shedding his own clothes. 

Taking Richie by the hand Jon tugged him into the spacious bathroom and turned on the shower so that he could wash away the sweat of the earlier night. He washed Richie’s hair, massaging his scalp as the foamy rivulets cascaded over Richie’s tired muscles.

Later, after Jon had dried them both off and they were cocooned in the fresh linens, Jon took his husband to the dizzying heights of their love before finally succumbing to sleep as the sun crested over the horizon.


	29. EPILOGUE - Now And Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **   
_Lia and Jordan_   
**
> 
> Together with their families  
invite you to celebrate their wedding
> 
> 30th June 2012
> 
> Lily Pond Lane  
East Hampton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that has joined me for the ride with our family...I thank you!
> 
> Your support and comments have meant the world to me and I'm glad I brought a little sunshine to this weird and sometimes scary 2020.
> 
> Love
> 
> Julie 💕💕💕
> 
> Photo inspirations: https://photos.app.goo.gl/hMbWZSrLXFay2CSa9 Musical inspirations:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5iDZlSp4vjNd9ylM9mKAhe?si=52Qb3cvWRde4maa_2o_0CA
> 
> PS...Have you ever looked at something from a different angle? 🤔😉

  
  


**June 2012**

“Daddy...Papa...I-I’ve got something to tell you.”

It had all started with those words a few months ago. Now Jon was standing on the lawn at Simon’s house in East Hampton at dusk on a balmy summer’s eve. His husband was about to walk out of the house with their daughter and they would escort her to the flower-strewn aisle together.

It didn’t matter how old Jon knew his daughter was in years, it still didn’t make her old enough to get married, let alone pregnant, at eighteen.

“Ready, Dad?” Sebastian clapped him on the back, startling him out of his reverie. “Pops just texted me to say they’re ready.”

“Thanks, Sebby,” Jon said, checking his watch. “Let David know and check on your grandparents before you take your position? Oh...you have the rings?”

“No worries, Dad, and yes. They’re in my pocket,” Sebastian said and started to walk off before stopping and turning back. “Dad?! She’ll be fine. Jordan will take good care of her. I know him better than I know myself.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Jon smiled. “I needed to hear that.”

It was just over three months ago when Lia made her announcement. It was a Sunday evening which was their usual family dinner night when the four of them stopped whatever they were doing and spent time together as a family. Jordan was there too, which wasn’t unusual since Sebastian and Jordan had been best friends since the first day of school.

Looking back, he should have noticed the furtive glances and closeness between Lia and Jordan but it wasn’t until dessert was served that Lia finally had spoken.

“Daddy...Papa...I-I’ve got something to tell you,” she said, taking a deep breath. 

“You still haven’t done your college applications?” Richie asked. “You were supposed to those last week, Lia.”

“No, Papa. I’ve sent a couple off,” Lia sighed. “Though...I don’t know how that’s gonna pan out with what I’m going to say next.”

“Spit it out, Li-Li,” Jon said as he settled back into the chair on the patio. Richie placed his hand on the back of his neck and gently massaged it.

“It’s not like you to be lost for words, sis,” Seb teased, taking a sip of his beer.

“Shut up, Seb,” Lia retorted as Jordan reached for her hand beneath the table. She glanced over to her other side and smiled at her brother’s best friend before dropping her head, nodding. “Daddy...Papa...I’m...I’m pregnant. Jordan has asked me to marry him.”

The atmosphere stilled; a moment in time frozen with those simple words. 

“J-Jordan?!” Jon spluttered, looking between his daughter and the boy they considered another family member.

Jon felt Richie’s fingers squeeze the back of his neck slightly before releasing him, leaning forward over the table.

“Care to fill us in on some of the details, Lia? Jordan?” Richie’s voice rumbled menacingly as tears started to spill down his daughter’s cheeks.

“Ri- Sir,” Jordan started, opting not to use his name and use the more formal approach, “Lia and I have been seeing each other for almost a year now. We’re in love. We’ve been talking about marriage for the past six months...before...before this happened.”

“We went out as friends. Just friends to start with. But then...we both realised we had feelings for each other and...and one thing led to another,” Lia continued, “which led to the condom breaking one day.” 

“A-A year?” Jon stuttered. “You’ve been sleeping with my daughter for a year?!”

“Daddy...please,” Lia pleaded. “We’ve been careful!”

“Obviously not careful enough!” Jon replied angrily.

“Did you know about this, Seb?” Richie asked.

“No, Pops,” he shook his head, sparing his friend a confused and hurt glance. “I mean...Jordan said he had a new girl but kept it on the down-low. None of us met her...no matter how much shit we gave him.”

Jon pushed away from the table and stalked down the stairs to the yard, letting the rest of the conversation wash over him, and started pacing around the small backyard. The same backyard they used to go exploring when she was little. The same backyard where the children, Sebastian and Lia, as well as Jordan and his sister, Rosie, would rough-house and tumble as their parents sat together and laughed at their antics.

The same backyard, the same house, where his own mother had uttered those same words to her father. 

That random thought was like a punch to the gut. Had his grandfather stood in this very same spot, agitated over the fact that his seventeen-year-old daughter was pregnant? Was this where his grandfather decided to banish his daughter, Jon’s mother?

Jon looked up at his family on the patio; his husband and his children. His baby was having a baby. That thought blew his mind. He knew or he had hoped that it was going to happen one day, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be so soon. 

He watched the way Jordan was behaving, his body language, slightly leaning forward and across Lia as if protecting her as he spoke with Richie. It was a good sign, he assumed, that they meant what they said about being in love. When he thought about things that had happened in the past few months a little harder, he could actually see how close the two had become.

Something in the shrubbery caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Just a flash of colour, barely visible in the oncoming nightfall. He turned and stepped closer. His breath caught in his chest as he saw a chrysalis, heavy with new life, shudder and split as the bluest butterfly started to emerge. 

Jon let out a shot of breath and looked up to the sky, blinking away tears, and gave a silent thank you to his father for the sign. When he looked again, the butterfly was out and the wings unfurling to dry out. 

Jon turned back to his family and made his way up the few stairs. The conversation stilled as Jon stood behind Richie and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“You okay, Cowboy?” he asked.

“Hmm,” he murmured, noncommittally. He massaged the tension from Richie’s shoulders for a moment as his and Lia’s eyes met across the table. He broke the eye contact and leaned down close to Richie’s ear and whispered, “It’s okay, my love. This will work out. I have a feeling.”

Richie grasped his wrist and brought Jon’s hand to his mouth, kissing his palm in silent assent.

Jon looked at Lia again and said out loud, “Guess we’re going to be granddaddies.”

Lia burst from her seat and ran around to her fathers. Jon caught her first and hugged her tight, trying to remember the little girl she used to be and reconciling that with the mother she was about to become.

“I love you, Daddy,” she whispered. “Thank you.” Lia let go of Jon and launched herself into Richie’s lap and covered his face with kisses.

Meanwhile, Seb had been silently fuming over the betrayal of his best friend with his sister. He stood and paced back and forth, a habit he’d picked up from Jon over the years.

“Do your parents know, Jordan?” Richie asked once Lia had left his lap.

“No, not yet,” the young man shook his head as Lia returned to his side. “We thought it would be best asking you both first.”

“Then I suggest you call them...now...and get them over here,” Richie said, leaning forward over the table, tapping his finger to make his point, “so you can propose to my daughter properly.”

“No!” Seb exclaimed suddenly. “There is no way this...this...asshole is marrying my sister!” Seb took a couple of large strides toward Jordan and pulled him to his feet with his hands fisted into Jordan’s shirt. 

“Seb! No!” Lia screamed.

Jon ran to pull his son off Jordan, as he started to draw his arm back to hit him. Richie rose quickly from his seat and guided Lia out of the way before stepping in between the two younger men.

“Sebastian!”Jon growled at his son, dragging him away and down the stairs into the yard as Richie took Jordan inside to allow Seb time to cool down. “Sebastian Adam! Stop!” 

Lia looked to Jon for a moment before rushing inside.

“Dad! How can you let them do this?!” Seb snarled. “He’s four years older than her!”

“You don’t think I know that, Seb!” Jon spat back. “But while I walk this earth, history _ will not _ repeat itself! No Bongiovi child will _ ever _ be abandoned or refused again. Not in this house, not under my roof. It ends _ now! _”

Seb, breathing hard from anger and exertion, stopped struggling in his father’s grip and shrugged him off. “I...I never thought of that…,” he trailed off.

“It’s not just me that wants it to stop either, Seb,” Jon exclaimed. “This very house...possibly right where we’re standing...was where it all started for your grandmother...and for me.”

“Dad, I’m sor-,” Seb started to say when Jon held his hand up to silence him.

Jon looked over to the shrub where he’d been standing earlier and motioned Seb closer, indicating for him to be quiet, pointing to the flash of blue as the butterfly stretched her wings, pumping the blood to them to make them strong enough to carry her.

“Dad...it’s just like the one at the cemetery,” Seb whispered.

Jon glanced at his son and nodded. They’d never had any further encounters at John Snr’s grave since the last one with Carol and Lia, the photograph of which hung in his mother’s apartment. Jon had kept his own copy as well and had found someone that could replicate it onto a canvas. It held pride of place in the living room, flanked by a few record sales awards Richie had received.

“It’s a sign that it’s meant to be, Sebby,” Jon said, returning to Sebastian’s childhood nickname.

As the butterfly took flight, Seb turned to Jon and said, “I’m sorry, Dad. I shouldn’t have said all that stuff without thinking of you or Oma.”

Jon watched the butterfly silently, for as long as he could, watching it disappear into the evening before he turned to Seb. He looked at his son, so very much like Richie, and nodded, “I know, Sebby. But it’s done. No more, do you hear me?”

Sebastian huffed out a breath but nodded and said, “Yeah, Dad. It’s done.”

“Good!” Jon nodded, kissing his son’s cheek. “Now...let’s go see how much damage Papa’s done to Jordan. Oh...you need to apologise to your sister, too.”

“Ugh...she’s gonna make me twist in the wind, isn’t she?” Seb grumbled.

“Nothing you don’t deserve, kiddo,” his father replied, swinging his arm across Seb’s back as they walked back into the house. 

Jordan was on the phone to his parents as Richie stood holding vigil beside him, arms crossed, legs spread in an authoritative stance. It shouldn’t, but the sight of his husband like that sent a bolt of lust straight to Jon’s gut. 

“Go talk to your sister in one of your rooms, Seb,” Jon said, reaching for the open bottle of wine and handing Sebastian a beer. “Let me deal with Papa and Jordan.”

“Okay,” his son agreed, taking the beer.

Jon watched as Seb walked over to Lia and held his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet and leading her out of the room.

He poured Richie a wine and walked into the living room as Jordan was trying to convince whichever parent he was talking to into coming over to the Bongiovi-Sambora house.

He handed Richie the glass and asked, “Are you okay, Mookie?”

“I will be if Nick or Sylvie will listen to him,” Richie replied with a sigh. Stepping away from Jon, Richie strode over to Jordan and took the phone from his hand and said into the receiver, “Hey, it’s Richie. This is important, Sylvie, so I’d get your asses over here A.S.A.P.” After a moment of return conversation, Richie said his thanks and hung up, handing Jordan his phone back. He turned to Jon and said, “Keep him here, Jonny. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jon nodded and Richie disappeared into their bedroom.

“Jon, I’m...I’m sorry it happened like this but you have to know how much I love Lia,” Jordan said after a few heavy moments of silence. “I would have asked for her hand anyway...just not this soon.”

“I believe you, Jordan,” Jon nodded, sitting heavily on the occasional chair near the sofa. “I just don’t see why you had to keep it from all of us for so long?”

“I guess…,” the young man started, “because you’ve always made me feel a part of your family anyway, and...and, it kinda felt wrong for me to start with when I first started having feelings for Lia. I mean, she’s _ like _ my sister...but _ not _ my sister, if that makes sense.”

Jon looked at Jordan but stayed quiet.

“Then when she told me she liked me too,” Jordan smiled, “it was like my heart grew wings. It soared so high, I...I was afraid it was never going to come back.” The young man looked at Jon and asked, “Does that make any sense?”

Jon was saved from answering in the affirmative when Richie said, “It makes perfect sense, Jordan. That’s how I felt about Jon when he first kissed me on his birthday.” Richie looked at Jon before he moved back into the room, sitting on the sofa between Jordan and his husband. “I didn’t notice any ring on Lia’s finger. Does that mean you haven’t given her one yet?”

“No I haven’t,” Jordan sighed. “I want it to be special...which means I’ll have to save up for the perfect one.”

“No...you don’t,” Richie replied, reaching into his top pocket. He pulled out a small, deep purple, velvet bag and shook the contents out into his palm. 

In his palm sat two rings; engagement and wedding bands. The rose cut diamond on the engagement ring was nestled in a hexagonal setting with a trail of shimmering diamonds that extended down the shoulders. The matching wedding band was delicately fluted along the edge with a flowing crisscross pattern on the flat surface, which was also embedded with diamond chips.

“These were my grandmother’s rings, on my Dad’s side. Mom gave them to me after he died,” Richie explained.

Jon reached out and took the rings, having never seen them before. “Where have you been hiding these?”

“Tell you later, baby,” Richie gave Jon a tender smile before retrieving them both. “I’ve been saving them for Lia for her twenty-first birthday...but I think this is a more appropriate time.”

He handed Jordan the engagement ring and said, “After your parents get here and you’ve given them the same news you just gave us...then you propose to our daughter properly and give her that ring.”

“I’ll keep this one until your wedding day,” Richie said, slipping the wedding band back into the bag and tucking it into his pocket again.

Later, after Nick, Sylvie and Rosie arrived and pleasantries and drinks were issued, Jordan and Lia broke their pregnancy news to his parents and sister. 

After moments of stunned silence, Rosie piped up with, “Eew...so you two..._ did it _?! That’s just gross, Lia.”

“I’m too young to be a grandmother!” Sylvie exclaimed, downing her glass of wine in one big swallow.

“Did either of you know about this?” Nick asked Richie and Jon.

“Nope. Not until about an hour ago,” Jon shrugged, topping up Sylvie’s glass.

“Sebastian?” Nick turned to his son’s best friend.

“No, Sir,” Seb replied from where he stood, against the edge of the kitchen bench. “We, the group we hang with, had an idea he was seeing someone but we had no details; nothing concrete.”

Nick stood and walked around the sofa once as he mulled everything over in his head. He turned, with military precision, to face his son and the girl he considered part of his family.

“So what are you going to do about this situation, Jordi?”

With a quick glance to Jon then Richie, he replied with, “This, Sir,” before dropping to his knee in front of Lia.

“Lia, you’re my best friend and the absolute joy of my life. I can’t wait to be able to call you my own,” Jordan said, looking up to Lia and reaching into his pocket where he’d stashed the engagement ring. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. Lia Florentina Bongiovi-Sambora...will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?”

“Jordan!” Lia cried when she saw him pull out a ring. “Yes! Oh my god, yes. Where did you get this from?” she asked as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger. “Oh my god, it’s so beautiful,” she breathed. “It’s perfect.”

Jordan rose to his feet and kissed Lia deeply. Rosie made a gagging noise and Sebastian turned to busy himself in the kitchen while Sylvie surreptitiously swiped away tears. 

When Jordan and Lia finally became aware of all the eyes upon them, Jordan turned to his father and said quietly, “Please tell me you’re okay with this, Dad?!”

Nick stood in front of his son silently for a moment and replied, “I’m more than okay with this, Jordi. I’m proud of you. I expect you to stay true to the promise you made tonight to Lia.”

“I will, Sir,” he replied before Nick hugged Jordan and Sylvie leapt to her feet to hug Lia before Jordan.

Lia saw her fathers standing together arm in arm and walked over to them. She threw her arms around them both and cried happy tears. Neither Jon nor Richie were unaffected as they held their daughter close. 

“I love you both so much,” Lia whispered. “You both set the standard pretty high for what I consider a perfect marriage. I only hope Jordan and I can reach that bar one day. Thank you for being the best Daddy and Papa a girl could ever have.”

“We love you too, Babygirl,” Richie said hoarsely as she pulled back from them both.

“You could never disappoint us, Li-Li,” Jon added, equally emotionally.

“Kissies?” Lia asked then squealed in delight as they both smothered her face in kisses as they used to when she was still little.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had been pottering around in the kitchen, getting glasses and a bottle of champagne from the bar fridge, the loud pop of the cork drawing everyone’s attention. He poured the sparkling wine and expertly delivered one to all adults, handing the disgruntled Rosie a coke instead.

“I think it’s time for a toast...to my beautiful sister, Lia and my best friend, Jordan. May your lives be filled with blue butterflies.” He toasted the happy couple first before raising his glass again to the photo on the wall. 

“Thanks, Grandpa John,” he said. Jon did the same as his son before Richie and Lia followed suit. 

Later that night after the others had left, Jon had insisted that Sebastian stay the night rather than going back to the loft above Rosie’s so that they could talk as a family.

Seb had worked his way up to part-time manager, after starting as a kitchen hand and server, at Rosie’s while he finished his business studies at college. It had made perfect sense for him to live in the loft that had gone empty more often than not over the years. 

Richie had set some music to play softly in the background as the nucleus family gathered in the living room to talk. Jon made a big pot of decaf coffee and handed them around, including a glass of water for Lia before he sat beside Richie. Sebastian had taken his usual space on the floor, the large cushions from their childhood were still his favoured spot as Lia curled into the corner of the chaise.

She had a soft, dreamy smile on her face as she studied the ring that now adorned her finger. “It’s so pretty,” she said. “I have no idea where he got it from.”

“Your great-grandmother and grandfather will be pleased that you like it,” Richie said, “though they’re both probably rolling in their graves at how you ended up with it.”

“You gave it to Jordan?” Lia looked over to Richie. “But...how, Papa?”

“I was saving them for your twenty-first, Babygirl,” he replied. “They’re your great-grandmother’s on Grandpa Adam’s side. I believe that they had a long and fruitful marriage. I hope that they bring you as much joy and happiness.”

“Oh, Papa...I love it! But you said _ they _...there’s another?”

“There’s a matching wedding band,” Richie nodded. “But you don’t get that until your wedding day.”

“He’s been hiding them well,” Jon interjected. “Even I didn’t know about them.”

“I would have told you before then, babe,” Richie said, kissing Jon’s knuckles. “This way I don’t get in trouble for keeping a secret...because someone else has been, haven’t they, Li-Li?”

“I gotta thank you, Sis,” Sebastian said, “for making it easier for me later when I announce that I have a whole family living in the loft. Wife, six kids, three dogs...you know, the usual stuff around here.”

“No dogs allowed in the loft,” Richie deadpanned. “Otherwise you’ll get shut down by the Health Department. Everything else is fair game.” Jon and Sebastian snorted in amusement but Lia fell silent.

“I’m...I’m s-sorry,” she hiccupped. “We just didn’t know how all of you would handle us seeing each other. We wanted to see where it was going to go before we said anything but then…,” she laid her hand on her still flat stomach, “this happened and...and I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. I wanted you all to be happy for us because you all mean so much to both of us.”

“Come here, Babygirl,” Jon said, patting the seat beside him and waited for his daughter to shift. He held his arm up and Lia curled herself in against his side. “I’m pretty sure I speak for the rest of us when I say that we _ are _ happy for you, sweetheart. It was the initial shock, I guess, that riled us.”

“Dad’s right, Sis,” Seb nodded. “I mean, Jordan’s been part of the family anyway for so long now. He’s as good as my brother by blood. Which...when I think too hard on that side, makes what you’ve both done a little perverted.” Seb gave an exaggerated shudder and Lia flipped her brother off.

He then continued in a more serious tone, “But...I know he’s got my back as much as I have his. The ratio of Frazers and Bongiovi-Sambora’s will just tilt in one direction a little more once you get married.” 

“Thanks, Bebby,” Lia smiled at her brother, using her old name for him.

“So...are you up to a little forward planning tonight?” Jon asked as he stroked his daughter’s hair.

“Like?” she asked, looking up to him.

“Hmm, let’s see...Christmas three years from now, maybe Seb’s thirtieth birthday...just to name a couple,” Jon smiled, sensing the amused confusion from Lia.

“Daaad!” she groaned.

“Okay then, how about...doctors appointments and wedding planning?” he asked.

“That’s like the chicken and the egg conundrum,” Richie added. “Which comes first...the baby or the wedding?”

“Wedding first!” Lia said adamantly. “Just small, mainly family. No church...maybe a garden somewhere. Casual, definitely casual.”

“Sounds like you know what you want, honey,” Richie said.

“I do, Papa. I’ve been dreaming about this for years but the face of the person was always fuzzy until Jordan came along,” she said. “Then it wasn’t fuzzy anymore. I have a book of ideas that I’ve been making over the years.”

“Well...at least you got some of Papa’s organisational skills, Babygirl,” Jon grinned over his shoulder, “if not all of his impulsiveness.”

“Hey! Is that a compliment or an insult, Cowboy?” Richie chuckled, tugging slightly at Jon’s hair.

“Take it however you want to, babe,” Jon returned. “So then that just leaves the baby. Have you been to a doctor, sweetheart?”

Lia looked at him sheepishly and shook her head. “I...I didn’t want to use ours in case it got back to you both.”

“How about tomorrow,” Richie said, “you ring Amber. You have to let her know she’s going to be a grandmother, too, you know?! She’ll be able to help you...or Sylvie. Dad and I are a bit out of our depths with obstetricians. The last time we saw one was the day you were born.”

“Good thinking, Mookie,” Jon added. “Also, don’t forget your grandparents. They’ll need to know.”

“Lucky you, Sis!” Sebastian exclaimed. “They’re like the phone calls of doom. Telling your grandparents that their almost eighteen-year-old granddaughter is pregnant to her brother’s best friend. Yeah...I can see those phone calls going down well. Maybe you should have the paramedics on speed dial..._ oof! _” Lia had thrown a well-aimed pillow at her brother’s head.

“Not helping, monkey,” Richie chuckled.

“How about you _ bite me _, brother dear,” Lia retorted, launching herself from beside Jon and onto her brother, pummelling his head with the cushion with them both ending up in fits of giggles in a heap on the floor. 

When they’d exhausted themselves and lay panting side by side over the cushions, holding hands, Sebastian leaned over and kissed his sister’s cheek. “Love ya, Li-Li,” he said, “but I’m tired. I’m gonna hit the sheets.” He pushed himself upright and helped Lia to her feet before kissing his fathers goodnight and heading to his childhood bedroom.

“You should go too, Lia,” Richie said, standing and holding his arms out to his daughter. She moved into them and sighed happily when he enveloped her into his embrace. “I love you, Babygirl. This will all work out, you’ll see.”

“Thanks, Papa,” she smiled up at him when he kissed her forehead. “I love you, too. Thank you for the ring. It means so much more now that I know where it came from. I can’t wait to wear both of them together.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” he replied, hoarsely, kissing her forehead again and releasing her.

Lia moved into Jon’s lap, a habit she still carried through from her childhood when she was feeling vulnerable. “Goodnight, Daddy. I love you so much. What made you change your mind tonight?”

Jon gave her a small smile and pointed to her likeness on the wall. “Your grandpa sent me a sign. There was an emerging butterfly when I was in the yard. It was one of Grandpa John’s butterflies.”

“A new life-cycle has begun...but the cycle of rejection has been broken,” Jon said, tearing up suddenly.

“Oh, Daddy...thank you,” his daughter whispered, hugging him fiercely before she raced to her room, overcome with her own emotions.

Richie had taken him to bed that night and held him tightly as they made love silently and whispered their hopes and fears for their daughter into the still of the night, falling asleep finally in the early hours of the morning.

The next few months were a whirlwind of double preparations. 

Amber, once she had got over the shock, had taken Lia under her wing and, with Sylvie’s added support, arranged for Lia to see her OB/GYN. After all these years, Sylvie was very much aware of the relationship between Lia and Amber and was over the moon to be included, bonding with Amber over becoming grandmothers.

The wedding preparations had stalled when the perfect venue proved difficult to find until Simon offered his rental property out in East Hampton.

“The property sale doesn’t close for another week,” Simon said one day in his office when Richie had called in to look over some paperwork. “Take a drive out there and see if it’s what Lia is looking for. If she likes it, you’re welcome to use it.”

It turned out to be the perfect place. It was a large property with rolling green lawns, interspersed with large overhanging trees, that overlooked the beach.

“Oh Papa,” Lia exclaimed. “It’s perfect. I can dress in the house and the ceremony can be here,” she said walking to a spot closest to the beach. “The chairs facing over the beach and Jordan and I standing here,” Lia motioned with her hands indicating an imaginary archway at the private entrance to the beach. 

Richie and Jon stood hand in hand as they watched Lia lose herself in her daydream. She turned from the breathtaking ocean view and continued with her description of what she was seeing in her head.

“I guess this is the spot,” Jon said to his husband.

“I guess so,” Richie sighed, looking around, seeing what Lia was describing. “It’s a lovely place. Maybe we should look at getting something out here...you know, for all those grandbabies we’re going to have.”

“How many are you planning on, Mookie?” Jon asked in amusement.

“As many as our children will give us,” he replied, squeezing Jon’s fingers. “I want our old age filled with music, love and laughter.”

“I like the sounds of that, baby,” Jon nodded. “How much do you think this wedding is gonna cost us?”

“Does it matter? We can afford it now,” Richie pulled Jon in front of him, linking his hands over Jon’s belly, “and besides...she’s only getting married once.”

~*~

Now that day was here and his baby was about to walk down the flower-strewn aisle on a summer’s eve to her waiting groom...when he got there. Their family and friends were gathered and waited expectantly.

David moved to his keyboards and started playing Lia’s Melody. His brother had composed music for each child after their birth, starting with his own; their own signature piece for such occasions. Lia would be the first of the cousins to use hers. 

David had become a much sought-after composer after Richie had recorded their song, Runaway, for his third album. It still surprised Jon how well-received it had been. 

Lily had taken over the management of Rashbaum’s Music when David had semi-retired to concentrate on composing and songwriting, constantly getting under Amber’s feet, much to her loving annoyance. 

Colton had studied musical engineering, apprenticing under the producers that Richie used for his recordings. Sometimes he helped out when more musicians were needed, his musical genes coming in handy as he was able to play a wide variety of instruments. Gabby had also flexed her artistic side and was currently working as a make-up artist, specialising in special effects, for a small production company.

“Jon,” Nick’s voice startled him as he and Sylvie rounded the corner of the house from the guest house they were using. Nick looked very smart in his Army dress uniform, whilst Sylvie wore a flowing pale turquoise dress. “Ready to become in-laws...officially?!”

“Would you think bad of me if I said no?!” he chuckled, shaking Nick’s hand.

“I don’t think any parent is ready for their child to cut those strings,” Sylvie smiled and bussed his cheek with a kiss. “You’re looking very handsome, Jon. I can’t wait to see Richie and Lia if you look this smooth.”

“You won’t be disappointed, darlin’, though you two don’t look too bad yourselves,” Jon smiled. “Where’s Jordan? He’s not standing my daughter up, is he?”

“No, not at all,” Sylvie replied. “He got a little overwhelmed with emotion so he’s just composing hims-.”

“I’m here,” the young man said, hurrying from the direction of the guest house. “I’m okay now, Mom, thanks.”

He was wearing a pair of camel-coloured linen pants and a white shirt with his wrists adorned with heavy silver and turquoise-coloured stone bracelets with a matching necklace hanging low down the open neck of his shirt. His best man Seb was dressed similarly, however, he had opted out of the jewellery; instead, his shirt was in the closest colour match to the turquoise that Jordan wore.

“You better get over there, Jordi,” Nick said, giving his son a final hug.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie,” Sylvie exclaimed hugging her son tightly.

“Thanks...both of you...for everything,” Jordan smiled and kissed them both before starting to walk off to join Seb waiting for him at the altar.

“Jordan,” Jon called him back. “Make my daughter happy, you hear me?!” 

“To my dying day, Sir,” Jordan pledged.

“That’s all I can ask then,” he nodded. “Welcome to the family, Jordan.” He held his hand out for the young man to shake as Nick held his arm out to Sylvie to escort her to their seats. 

The groom’s arrival at the altar caused a stir amongst the guests. Jon watched Sebastian and Jordan hug each other and laugh. Both had grown into fine young men that they were all proud of. The military chaplain from Nick’s base, who would be officiating the wedding, shook Jordan’s hand and spoke to him. From the look on the groom’s face, Jon suspected that he was reminding him that he had been the one to christen Jordan some twenty years earlier.

Jon heard the main door open and Amber stepped out, closing it behind her.

“She’s almost ready,” Amber smiled and moved to his side.

“How is she doing?”

“About the same as you were that Christmas Eve, not so long ago,” Amber said, slipped her arm into Jon’s. “Nervous, Excited. Glowing.”

Jon huffed out a breath, remembering that night. “I thought I was going to puke a dozen times waiting for David to bring Richie to me.”

“Well, she’s puked at least once so far,” Amber replied. “Though, I don’t know if that’s nerves or the baby. She’ll be fine.” Then a moment later, “The two of us made a beautiful bride, Jonny.” Amber smiled fondly at her brother-in-law, kissed his cheek and crossed the lawn to take her seat.

“Darling, don’t you look as handsome as your husband.” Carol tapped him on the shoulder as she followed the photographer out of the door, “Richie says he’s just waiting on you to walk me to my seat before he brings Lia out.”

“Then...shall we?” Jon asked, holding out his arm for Carol to take.

“Just a moment,” she said and opened her purse. She drew out a small travel pack of tissues and held them out to Jon. “Put those in your pocket. I have a feeling you might be needing them through the ceremony judging by Richie’s bloodshot eyes.”

“I’m not much better. That’s why I had to come down here for some fresh air. I think it hit him last night,” Jon replied, accepting the tissues and slid them into the pocket on his pants, “that Lia won’t be there in the mornings anymore.”

“Oh...he’s such a soft-hearted soul,” Carol murmured, taking Jon’s arm as they strolled toward the rows of white chairs. “You might have to convince him then, that there are benefits of having the house to yourselves now.”

“I’ll have to try that,” Jon chuckled. “You look beautiful, Mom. Just in case I forgot to tell you.”

He kissed her cheek as she settled into the seat between Joan and Flo, with Eddie on the end.

“Is everything okay, sweetheart?” Flo asked, holding out her hand to him.

“Yeah, Mom,” Jon nodded, taking her hand and squeezing lightly. “They’re just waiting on me to go back now.”

“We’re always waiting on you and Rich, Jon,” Michael exclaimed from two rows back. “Heaven help us if the Bongiovi-Sambora family is ever on time, for once,” he said, causing the gathering to break the tension with laughter.

“What can I say, Michael,” Jon grinned, “ya use it or ya lose it, my friend.”

“Dad!” Seb called out and Jon turned. His son pointed toward the house and Jon followed the direction to see Richie waiting outside the door.

“I gotta go,” Jon said to no one specifically and hurried back toward the house as David had paused his playing.

“What took you so long, Cowboy?” Richie asked. He was standing there, resplendent in his teal paisley shirt with the large cuffs turned up, over his well-fitting black suede pants, cut in boot-leg style with a flash of teal up the side to the knee. 

Jon felt a shiver of lust course through him as he got closer. Richie looked every inch the star he had worked hard to become. And he was all Jon’s. He was glad he opted for a more muted style with his relaxed beige linen suit and peacock-blue shirt.

“Sorry, Mookie,” he replied, dropping a kiss on Richie’s mouth. “I see you got a little make-up done too? Looking mighty fine, babe.”

“Eh...it was Lia’s idea,” Richie shrugged before giving David, who had been watching closely, the cue to start the piece that Lia had chosen to make her entrance. “Ready, Babygirl?” he said to the closed door.

“Definitely, Papa,” she replied.

“You might be,” Richie said, “but I don’t think Dad will be, honey. Hold onto your heart, Cowboy.”

Richie opened the door and Jon got his first look at Lia in completion, as she and Rosie moved out onto the small deck. He felt as though the oxygen had been sucked from his lungs, she was that breathtaking.

“Holy fuck…,” Jon breathed. When he'd left, Lia was still in her robe getting the last minute touch-ups done to her hair and makeup. He hadn’t seen her in her dress or veil. They ignored the photographer that was buzzing around capturing the special moments between fathers and daughter.

Lia was in a boho-inspired, off-white lace dress that fell over her growing belly in gentle waves. Her bare feet peeped out from beneath the hem and the diamantes and ribbons that adorned her feet instead of shoes sparkled in the dying sunlight. Her hair fell naturally, whilst a circlet of blush pink and white rosebuds intertwined with baby’s-breath held Nana Flo’s veil on her head.

“Are you okay, Daddy? Is there something wrong?” Lia asked.

Rosie, who was in a summery blush pink waterfall of a dress with a dip of turquoise along the knee-length hem with her long dark hair in loose curls, hanging down her back, turned to Lia and said, “I’ll see you at the altar, Sis!” as she moved down the two steps and onto the grass towards their brothers.

“Jesus Christ, Babygirl,” Jon choked on his words, “when did you grow up into this beautiful...woman?”

“Oh Daddy...don’t make me cry too,” Lia said with a watery smile. “Papa’s already done that!”

“Hence the make-up, Cowboy,” Richie offered. He turned to Lia and with a caress of her cheek, said, “What Dad’s trying to say, sweetheart, is that we’re so very proud of you and we love you so very much. You’ll always be our little girl and you’ll always have our hearts to come home to. C’mon. I think we’ve kept your groom suffering for long enough.” 

Richie kissed Lia’s cheek and held out his arm and Jon replicated his husband on the other side, unable to contribute any further to the conversation at present, leaving Lia to hold her bouquet loosely in front of her.

Jon thought he’d hit the jackpot that first night Richie took him home but nothing compared to this moment right now, surrounded by loving family and friends. 

As they walked toward the blush-pink and white antique rose-covered archway, he thought about how each of their loved-ones had touched their lives in their own way.

Richie’s bandmates had become lifelong friends and it was with great joy that they were all raising families of their own. They would always be indebted to Simon and the HeyMan! team, who had taken a chance on Richie and the band to start with, pulling them out of the bar scene and onto the world stage and made them into the world-recognised group that they were now.

There were a few of the Rosie’s staff there today including Meg and her family. Even though Meg, and eventually River, had moved on to their next life-stage, they still considered them family and kept in touch constantly.

For a kid that once had no family, he sure had a big one now. Three sets of parents, three brothers, nieces and nephews, husband and children of his own. His brothers had certainly played their part in increasing those numbers. And now there would be another generation to add.

Matt and Ronnie had married and now had a brood of their own. Driven by his own father’s illness, Matt had worked his way up through the hospital to become the Senior Consultant Neurologist and Stroke Specialist. Ronnie went back to nursing, part-time, and Carol helped look after their children on the days she had to work.

They’d called on Matt’s expertise when Eddie had his stroke a year ago. With a phone call to Matt, Eddie’s emergency doctors were able to minimise the damage it had caused but he hadn’t come out unscathed.

Tony had made the most significant change in his career direction after he and Jon first met. Giving up his original plan to move into politics, Tony was now the Senior Partner in the same law firm and he had redirected their company ethics to concentrate on defending victims of crime and assisting with child adoptions by doing the legal paperwork pro bono. 

He and his wife Laura met at work through that side of the business. It wasn’t love at first sight but they were now happily married and had adopted three children of their own. Troubled teens that needed the most help, the most love. The biggest surprise was when they found out they were pregnant soon after their last adoption went through.

A small shiver went through Jon as he recalled the panic that had set in when New York City was torn asunder by the terrorist attacks. Even though Tony’s offices were well out of the way, it still took him hours to reach home such was the chaos in the city. It was a grim time and communication was sketchy at best. Eventually Tony let them know he was okay and Jon telephoned Carol to ease her distraught mind, knowing she was in the best care with Matt and Ronnie close by. 

They crossed the lawn and halted at the top of the aisle. Jon was watching Seb and Jordan talking to themselves as they faced out over the ocean. Seb turned, catching sight of his sister first and Jon had to chuckle when Seb mouthed _ Holy fuck _ before slapping Jordan on the shoulder. When the groom turned, Seb had to almost catch his friend before he fell over.

Jon turned to Lia first and whispered, “This is it, sweetheart. We love you, Li-Li. As your fathers, we wish nothing but happiness for you all on your journey together.” He kissed her cheek and brushed a stray tear from beneath her eye.

“I love you too, Daddy,” she replied.

“What Daddy said, Babygirl,” Richie murmured and kissed her again. “You always have and you always will hold our hearts in the palm of your hand.”

“And you both have mine, Papa,” Lia said, hugging them both swiftly.

Jon held his hand out to Richie and they walked hand-in-hand down the aisle, taking their places before David started the traditional wedding march. The entire congregation stood, except for Eddie who was confined to a wheelchair, as Lia walked toward her future.

Jon let the Chaplain’s words wash over him after they had given their consent for the marriage. He and Richie sat together, hands entwined, leaning on each other as their daughter was accepted into the Frazer family and, finally, officially announced as Jordan’s wife.

The congregation rose to their feet and applauded as the Chaplain said those timeless words, “You now may kiss your bride.”

“Well, Mookie...it’s done,” Jon murmured, dropping his own kiss to Richie’s mouth.

“Yeah,” he replied, holding Jon close to him and burying his face into his neck. “Is it selfish of me to want to wind back the clock and keep her just for ourselves?” he said hoarsely, letting his emotions free for a moment in the safety of Jon’s arms.

“No, baby, not at all,” Jon replied, squeezing him tightly. “C’mon, Mookie...let’s get this party started.” He waited for Richie to dry his eyes, handing him one of the tissues from the pack Carol had given him before Jon stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Now that I have everyone’s attention. The photos will be done first but in the meantime…,” he paused to make sure everyone was facing his way, “let the festivities begin!”

He pointed toward the garden and as everyone turned around, the fairy lights, lanterns and candles that adorned every branch of the surrounding trees lit up to the delight of the guests. As everyone moved off into the whimsical fancy that Lia had conjured with her book of dreams, the immediate families had a moment to themselves with the newlyweds while the official photos were being taken.

~*~

After the sumptuous buffet had been served, speeches made and the cake cut, Jon and Richie sat with their parents, Maggie and Jack to discuss the day’s events and talk turned to their own wedding as Lia and Jordan mingled with their friends and the rest of the gathering now that the formalities had been taken care of.

“Who was that funny little man that did the ceremony, sweetheart?” Joan asked. “How did you know him? I can’t remember.”

“That was Alec, Ma,” Richie said. “He was my _ boss _ when I was out on the streets and he was the first owner of Rosie’s, remember?”

“That’s right,” she nodded. “Do you still keep in touch?”

“He passed away a few years ago,” Richie said. “He left the business and moved out of the city.”

“We owe him a huge debt of gratitude,” Jon added. “I hope he ended up in a happier place.” Jon raised his glass skyward in thanks, Richie joining him with his own wish.

“If you’ll excuse me a moment,” Richie said. “I want to catch Nikki and Tommy before they leave.”

“Don’t forget the kids will be leaving in…,’ Jon checked his watch, “about half an hour.”

“I’ll be there, Cowboy,” Richie nodded as he stood. “I won’t miss our Babygirl leaving.” He squeezed Jon’s hand before taking his leave.

As Richie moved through the crowd, Tony grabbed his elbow. “Got a quick minute, Rich?”

“Always, man,” he said, stopping.

“I wanted to tell you this earlier but,” Tony looked around, indicating the reception, “you were kinda busy.”

Richie chuckled and said, “Yeah, it’s been a crazy day. Whatcha got, man?”

“I think you and Jon might be interested to know that I heard through the grapevine,” Tony’s voice dropped to almost a whisper, “that the courts are hearing the arguments for legalising same-sex marriage in the next few months. From what I’ve been told, it’s as good as passed, too.”

“You mean…,” Richie swallowed heavily before a huge grin lit up his face, “Jonny and I can legally be married?”

“Uh-huh!” Tony grinned. “Thought you’d like that piece of information.” Tony clapped Richie on the arm and walked off without waiting for any further conversation.

Richie continued on his way to see Nikki and Tommy, walking past Becca, Storm, Gabby and Lily gossiping about some of Jordan and Sebastian’s single friends, but his mind was whirling with the possibilities for his and Jon’s future. 

They were and always had been married in their own minds and hearts and in every way conceivable...except in the eyes of the law. Previously they had made sure that every loophole was legally closed, should anything happen to either of them, in regards to their health, the children, their home and Rosie’s. This, however, was a game-changer.

He was thankful that time flew while he was talking to his friends, catching up with the latest from the West Coast bar scene. Now that Storm was almost finished high school, Nikki and Tommy had started exploring different opportunities, branching out into other states with their successful business model for their bars. Richie was still interested in the running of Rosie’s even though Sebastian had taken most of the reins from his fathers’ hands.

“Rich!” David exclaimed, clapping him on the back from behind, startling him.

“Fuck, Davy,” he gasped. “You had to scare me like that?’

“Sorry, but the three of you were too engrossed in...whatever you three are talking about,” David shrugged. “Anyway...Jon asked me to come to get you all. Your daughter and _ son-in-law _,” he emphasised it to make Richie squirm a little, “are ready to leave.”

“Better get over there, street rat,” Nikki drawled. “Can’t be missing out on the bouquet toss, baby.” Tommy chuckled and stood, holding out his hand for Nikki as Richie drained his wine.

“Bite me, Nikki,” he grinned.

“Don’t tempt me, street rat,” Nikki teased with a chuckle as a sexy smirk slid over his wide mouth.

“Can I watch?” Tommy said with a waggle of his expressive eyebrows, slinging his arm around Nikki’s shoulders as the four men walked toward the house.

“I found him!” David yelled as they got closer. 

“You’ll be late to your own funeral, Rich,” Tovan called out, causing a ripple of laughter as Richie took a bow in front of the gathered crowd.

“Bouquet toss time, girls,” Lia said once the laughter died down. “All single girls down the front, please! Gabby, that means you too, cousin.” There was a shift in the crowd as some girls leapt eagerly to the front, some being nudged along by friends.

Jon was standing close, watching his daughter with a fond smile, as she giggled and teased her friends. He hadn’t taken any notice that his brothers had moved up behind him, one on each side. 

Lia turned her back to the gaggle of excited girls that were gently pushing and bumping each other out of the way. “Ready? One...two...three!”

As the bouquet flew through the air, Jon felt himself being propelled from behind toward the girls. “What the fuck!” he gasped as Gabby squealed when the bouquet landed in her outstretched hands. Jon turned to see Matt and Tony laughing gleefully and shaking hands. “Fuckers!” he grinned and flipped them both off.

“You were so close, Jonny!” David laughed.

“You can fuck off too, brother-dear,” Jon grinned but pulled him in for a hug. “Who needs enemies when I have you three as brothers.”

Jordan whistled, getting everyone’s attention again. “All right, guys, it’s your turn. I believe my beautiful bride has a garter under this dress. Who’s gonna be the lucky fella to catch it?”

The crowd laughed again when all the males, excluding Jon, Richie and Eddie, lined up.

“Uncle David, get out of there,” Lia called out, ginning and waving him to one side before she took a seat that someone had provided for her to sit on. 

Jordan ran his hands up Lia’s leg, mugging it up for the crowd and exposing more and more of Lia’s leg. Wolf whistles rent the air the higher he went until two garters were exposed. 

“This one,” Lia said, pointing to a frilly, lace concoction in pink and white. “Not this one. Oma gave me this one.” 

It was a vibrant blue, in the softest silk, hand-stitched with small white bows. Carol had given it to Lia before she left her before the ceremony, with the instructions to hold onto it and pass it down to any daughters she may have in the future. She had bought it on the way to the Registry Office when she had married John Snr. and had kept it, wrapped in blue tissue paper in her keepsake box with her photos of John and JJ.

As Jon lamented the amount of flesh his daughter was exposing, his mind was also whirring with the knowledge that Tony had just imparted moments before the bouquet toss.

Jordan drew the garter down Lia’s leg and threw it over his shoulder as Lia had done with her flowers.

~*~

“You okay, Cowboy?” Richie asked, slipping his arms around Jon’s waist from behind. 

“Hmm,” he hummed. It was close to 3 am and he couldn’t sleep. It had been a crazy few months and now that it was all over he should be sleeping like a baby but here he was in a strange house, standing on the deck, looking out to the ocean and thinking about the future.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not one second,” Jon sighed. “She was beautiful, huh?”

“Definitely,” Richie agreed, nuzzling Jon’s neck. “Though you’re a close second, standing in the moonlight, my love,” Richie murmured. “I love you, Cowboy.” He turned Jon to face him, tilting his head up to meet his mouth. 

Jon clung to Richie’s solidity; his love, his life...his future. “I love you, Mookie. You’re my everything, baby,” he sighed. “Mookie….”

“Jonny…,” Richie spoke at the same time. 

They grinned at each other before starting again.

“Will you marry me again…” Richie said.

“Let’s get married again…,” Jon said. 

Their words intermingled...just as their lives, their hearts and their souls would always be wrapped around each other...for the rest of their lives.

**~~*THE END*~~**

  
  
  
  
  


** _Birth Announcement_ **

Lia and Jordan Frazer wish to announce the birth of their son,

**Jonathon Richard Nicholas Frazer**

Born 4.32 am 28th November 2012

Weight: 7lb 5oz

Mother and child are both well

Father needs a nap


End file.
